Fated
by 27dayz
Summary: When Jessie was banished to the Andes, she never dreamed that she'd meet someone there who would change her life. As she learns about the man on the mountain and as she shares the tale of how she became a prisoner, she starts to wonder: Was it fate that brought her to the mountain to rescue a broken soul? And would fate take her back home to James and the life they shared?
1. Arrival

**AN: So this is the first chapter of the storyline I've been working on for the last little while. I'm finally happy with it. Updates will hopefully be pretty frequent, perhaps weekly or biweekly. Be advised that this is rated a very strong T rating for language and adult situations. **

_**Fated**_

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_Chapter 1: Exile_

Jessie was acutely aware of her surroundings, despite the blindfold that covered her eyes. Her hands were bound behind her back and she could feel the gloved hands of the Rocket Grunts on her bare forearms, guiding her along as snow crunched beneath her feet. She hated them nearly as much as she hated the man who ordered her to be sent to this frozen over piece of Hell without so much as an overcoat or a pair of mittens. Dressed in only a light green blouse and a jean skirt, Jessie was freezing as her boots soaked through and as cold snow pelted her exposed face, arms, and legs. When he said exile, he hadn't been kidding. She doubted any human in their right mind would want to be anywhere near here…wherever here was.

Almost immediately after he had sentenced her to this God-forsaken land, she had been knocked unconscious by a grunt. When she had came to, she was blindfolded in a helicopter. After an eight-hour ride she had been forced from the cage they had put her in (how degrading was that?) and into the cold, snow covered land she was currently trudging through. Thankfully, her ordeal was short-lived as she was forced to a stop.

"Alright, we're going to go in first and then we'll signal you to bring her in. You'll be fine here?" asked one of the male grunts walking in front of her. Jessie had dubbed him 'Fat Bastard' when he had pulled her out of her cage with his humungous hands. She was pretty sure that his arm was the same size as her torso...and none of it muscle.

"We will," a soft, female voice from Jessie's left assured Fat Bastard. Had Jessie not been blindfolded and cuffed, she was sure that she could have easily taken out the slight female who had earned the nickname 'Mousy Bitch', on account of her silence.

"Are you sure?" a mocking, scathing male asked from somewhere in front of Jessie. This voice belonged to Mousy Bitch's partner, Piece of Shit, who had earned his nickname after eight hours of scathing, sarcastic, nasty remarks. Jessie would have felt sorry for Mousy Bitch for being saddled with such an asshole as a partner had she not been one of the four grunts marching Jessie towards her exile.

"Positive. Now go do your fucking jobs!" a female voice of equal nastiness to Piece of Shit ordered from Jessie's right. Jessie had affectionately called her 'Princess Slut Bitch' after hours of listening to her flirt with the two males and complain about everything to the silent Mousy Bitch. There was a shuffling noise followed by a slamming door as the males silently went about their task. Jessie suddenly felt the muzzle of a gun pressed to her right temple.

"Try anything you filthy whore, and I'll blow your brains out," Princess Slut Bitch threatened.

"Go blow a Piece of Shit," Jessie said back defiantly, a little pleased with her nicknames, though if James ever heard them, he would let out a scandalized squeal of 'Jessie!' in a voice two octaves higher than his normal tone. The thought of James left Jessie with a dull ache in her chest and, in a moment of weakness, she contemplated trying something to see if Princess Slut Bitch would make good on her threat.

"Bite me, Bitch," Princess Slut Bitch snapped, pressing the gun harder against Jessie's temple.

"Don't tempt me," Jessie muttered.

"Bring her in!" Piece of Shit suddenly called and Princess Slut Bitch stowed her gun and with Mousy Bitch, she marched Jessie forwards. The sound of her boots on wood, the feeling of warmth, and the smell of a fireplace told Jessie that she was in a cabin of some sort. Mousy Bitch and Princess Slut Bitch marched her inside.

"Sit!" Princess Slut Bitch ordered, pushing Jessie to the floor. She felt a pair of clammy hands on her wrists and then cold metal.

"What the Hell are you doing, you Piece of Shit?" she asked, correctly assuming that the male was doing something.

"Learn some manners, Whore!" Princess Slut Bitch shouted from somewhere in front of Jessie and in the next instant, Jessie felt the heel of a boot slam onto her ankle, bending her foot until an audible snap filled the cabin, closely followed by Jessie's anguished cry of pain.

"FUCK!" Jessie gasped.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" an unknown male voice shouted from across the room.

"Shut up!" Fat Bastard ordered and there was smack that barely registered with Jessie as pain shot up her whole leg, so acute that she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out.

"Done," Piece of Shit said, taking the thin pair of handcuffs off of Jessie, leaving her with thick metal loops around each wrist.

"Let's blow this dump," Princess Slut Bitch said disdainfully, and the sounds of the four grunts leaving the cabin were heard. Only when the door slammed shut did Jessie let out the cry she had been holding back, moving her hand to her ankle, starting a little when she heard the rattling of chains attached to the metal cuffs on her wrists. There was a scuffling sound and hurried footsteps.

"Are you alright?" that male voice asked worriedly, and then Jessie felt hands on the side of her blindfold. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of concerned, deep blue ones. The man was in his mid-forties or early fifties, wrinkles starting to mar his chiselled looks and grey creeping into his red hair. Jessie wanted to tell him that of course she wasn't alright and call him a name, but all she managed was a strangled swear word.

"Fuck!" she gasped again, tears leaking from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"We'll have to get that boot off," the man said decisively, "Otherwise it will swell too much that we won't be able to," he said, looking around. He picked up a pencil and held it out to her, "Bite down on this," he told her. For a moment, her anguish abated and she looked at the piece of lead and wood with utter disgust. Then she took the writing tool, grimacing at the sound of the chains as she did, and placed it in her mouth. When the man grabbed her ankle and pulled the boot off, she groaned in pain and bit down so hard on the pencil that when she spit it out, it had an impression of her teeth in the wood.

"God fucking dammit!" she swore, looking down at her bare ankle, already twice its normal size.

"Definitely broken," the man commented.

Jessie wanted to ask, 'where the fuck did you get your medical degree, Einstein?' but only managed a shaky, "Y-yeah."

"Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone call!" the video phone in the corner of the room chirped and the man's expression grew weary. He offered her an apologetic smile and moved to answer it. He pressed the button and a horribly familiar form graced the monitor.

"Good Morning, Jack," Giovanni greeted in a falsely cheerful voice, "Or is it afternoon there?" he asked, feigning interest.

"Afternoon," the man called Jack replied, sounding bored, "What do you want, Gio?" he asked.

"Just to see if my grunts delivered…ah…my little gift to you," the rocket boss told the stranger, a triumphant smirk on the former's face as he looked towards Jessie. She managed to contemptuously glare back at him before she appraised Jack, wondering what kind of "gift" she was to the stranger. Jack narrowed his eyes at the screen and shook his head.

"You don't give gifts, Gio, nor would I take them from you," Jack said coolly, his expression calculating as he stared at the leader of Team Rocket. Jessie breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"Well then, shall I call my grunts back and take her somewhere else?" Giovanni questioned.

"I think she's better off with me than with those Neanderthals you call grunts," Jack replied scathingly. Jessie could help the ghost of a smile from forming on her lips, even if they were talking as if she wasn't in the room chained to a wall.

"You didn't like her escorts?" Giovanni asked conversationally.

"I generally dislike people who chain young girls to my wall and then proceed to snap their ankles," Jack said, crossing his arms.

"Oh? And who did that?" Giovanni asked as though he was interested. Jessie figured that he was trying to figure out who to give a raise to.

"Didn't catch her name," Jack shrugged, "She was the one with the skin-tight uniform and very large and very fake breasts," he said. Jessie hid a laugh. She and this Jack fellow had yet to be properly introduced and she already liked him.

"Ah yes," Giovanni nodded, smirking. Jessie rolled her eyes in disgust, knowing that he was picturing the skank that Jack was describing.

"Now what do you really want, Gio?" Jack asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, Dear Brother, aside from checking up on your…ah…new roommate, I would like to inform you that our niece is to be married," Giovanni said almost happily. Jessie froze and snapped her head up to look at the man standing in front of the computer screen. Jack was not a random, kind stranger who lived in the mountains. He was Giovanni's brother, and Jessie had no intention of associating with anyone related to the sick, twisted Rocket Boss. And now she was chained to this guy's wall as a present from his brother. Oh, this was bad. Real bad.

"Splendid news, Gio," Jack replied, sarcasm dripping from every word, "Why would I care?"

"Now, now Jack, she is our niece. You should be thrilled for her," Giovanni chided.

"A niece who I haven't seen since she was four-years-old," Jack corrected, "and if she's still as spoiled and insufferable as she was twenty-two years ago, then I feel sorry for the poor bastard who has to put up with her."

"Oh, no worries there," Giovanni said heartily, "I'm sure after the first heir is born, our lovely niece will do the sensible thing and do away with the husband," he said. Jessie shuddered, immediately feeling pity for the unknowing groom.

"Ah, what a wonderful solution for all," Jack said, the sarcasm returning, "The boy will be put out of his misery and our family's longstanding tradition of murder will be upheld. It brings a tear to my eye just thinking about it," he said, bitterness tingeing the sarcasm.

"Well, I was considering granting you a weekend pass to attend the festivities, but after that-"

"Bullshit," Jack shot at the screen, "You just called to gloat because somehow in some way, you profit from the wedding. You're just like Mother."

Apparently being told that he was like his mother was an insult to Giovanni, for his face turned red and he glowered at his brother, "I am NOT like that old hag! You've just cost yourself a shipment of supplies! Goodbye, Jack!" he thundered and then the screen went black. Jack was chuckling as he turned to face Jessie.

"Every once in a while, it's worth going hungry to see him that pissed off," he said, kneeling down in front of her. She instinctively moved away, ignoring the pain that shot through her leg. Jack frowned for a moment before realization dawned on him, "I'm not like him, you know. I won't hurt you."

"I doubt that," Jessie replied, "I really, really doubt that."

"Ouch. That kind of stings," Jack commented, running his hands through his hair.

"Shouldn't you have thicker skin than that, being the brother of a crime boss?" Jessie retorted, scathingly. If she was going to go down, she would go down fighting, she decided. She wouldn't draw it out with a nice front. She refused to show any positive feelings, even fake ones, to this man.

"You'd be surprised how thick my skin is," Jack said, "We're going to have to set that ankle."

"It's fine," Jessie said coolly.

"You need help," Jack replied simply, getting to his feet and retrieving a first-aid kit from a cupboard in the kitchenette.

"I can take care of myself," she told him. He rolled his eyes.

"You've obviously done a great job of that to end up here, chained to a wall," he quipped dryly, "If you took any better care of yourself, you'd be six-feet under."

"I was doing fine until your brother came along and decided I did something to piss him off," she argued as he knelt beside her again.

"What did you do to piss him off?" he asked, gesturing for her to stick out her leg. Jessie glared at his hand.

"Bite me," she growled. He shook his head.

"Must have been pretty awful to end up in this place," Jack said, reaching over and grabbing her calf and pulling her ankle onto his lap.

"HEY! What the Hell do you think you're doing!" Jessie yelped, trying to pull her leg back. She gave a strangled cry as more pain shot through her.

"Don't struggle. It'll only make things worse," Jack chided as he set to work on her injured leg. She glared at him before she crossed her arms. Then she glared at the shackles and chains that bound her wrists.

"I apologize for my brother's actions," Jack said after a moment of wrapping her ankle in bandages.

"If you were truly sorry, you'd get me something to pick the locks with," she told him, still glaring at the metal loops on her wrists. He gave a dry chuckle.

"I'd rather not die," he told her.

"Scared of your brother?" Jessie scoffed contemptuously. He shook his head.

"I'm scared of the C-4 that will activate if anything but the key is placed in the holes," he admitted, now wrapping a tensor bandage over the other bandages and tape.

"What?" Jessie cried, her eyes wide as she stared at her wrists.

"You can tell by the thin red band on the cuffs," Jack said, watching as she examined each cuff and found a red band on each, "They were designed by an explosive expert a long time ago. Take a look," he requested, pulling up his left pant leg to reveal an ankle bracelet with a small screen and a thin, red band on the metal.

"What is that?" Jessie asked, staring at the ankle bracelet in a mix of horror and curiosity.

"My punishment," he told her, "When my brother exiled me to this mountain, he had this shackled onto me. There's a 2 mile radius from this cabin that I'm allowed to wander. If I go outside the boundaries or try to remove it, it will detonate," he explained.

"Your brother did that to you?" Jessie asked, wide-eyed and horrified. She thought that Giovanni had been cruel to send her to this place, but to send and isolate his own brother to this hell…

"Yes. Twenty-two years ago," he answered.

"For what?" Jessie asked, barely able to keep the words from tumbling out of her mouth. He grimaced.

"It's a very long story," he sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jessie told him. Jack chuckled.

"It's not exactly a story I like to tell…not that I've ever told it before. I am kind of isolated out here," he said, "Besides that, you yourself seemed pretty reluctant to tell your own tale of your imprisonment."

"If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine," she bargained. He raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I suppose that could do," he agreed, "But first, one thing."

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Your name?"

Jessie hesitated, still wary of the Boss's brother, before she spoke, "Jessilina," she said, using her old contest stage name.

"Well, Jessilina, I'm Jack Sakaki. Is there anything I can get you before we begin swapping stories? Aspirin? Food? Water? Something comfy to sit on?" Jack asked.

"All of the above?" Jessie inquired hopefully. He gave a little bow before he went to retrieve each item.

**TBC**

**AN: So here's the first chapter. Personally, I like the way it came out. I find Team Rocket highly fascinating, especially the darker sides. Hopefully I caught your interest?**


	2. Beginnings

**AN: Here is chapter 2, as promised. I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimed in the last chapter, so to ensure that no one sues me, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING POKEMON RELATED!**

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

**_Chapter 2: Beginnings_**

Jack sat on the floor opposite of Jessie, who sat on a blanket, nursing a bowl of soup. He took a deep breath, feeling the pressure of her inquiring gaze. He pulled old memories to the surface, memories he hadn't recalled in years. He had found life was simpler if he didn't dwell on the things that had imprisoned him from the rest of the world. This was going to be an ordeal. He just knew it.

"Well?" the young girl questioned, prodding him along, "We do have a deal."

"That we do, Jessilina," he replied, "I'm just trying to find a place to start."

"The beginning would be nice," she quipped. He chuckled and shook his head. The girl was really quite incorrigible. She was blunt, sarcastic, and rough around the edges, yet she had a certain type of confidence and charisma that made all of the rest tolerable and even enduring. Certainly one of a kind. Such a pity that she was doomed to spend the rest of her days here in this frozen over piece of Hell. With a sudden jolt, he realized who this young girl reminded him of. He could see the familiar face in his mind, the face he thought about every day for twenty-two years. The smile slipped from his face. He knew where he had to start.

"My story starts more than twenty-seven years ago on a warm spring evening. At twenty-two, I was the youngest of three brothers set to inherit our mother's fortune and control of Team Rocket. Back then, all Giovanni, Joseph, and I were concerned with was our inheritance. Every action was designed to propel one of us closer to the inheritance and force the other two back. And when I say every action, I mean EVERY action. On this particular evening, we were at a garden party at our mother's manor celebrating the birth of Giovanni's first son…

* * *

The sun was falling in the sky, a red and orange fireball crashing towards earth, as I walked out onto the balcony of my mother's estate and observed everything, from the gaudy patio lights to the finely dressed guests to the silent, obedient servants flitting from table to table. With a heavy sigh, I made my way through the crowd towards a high-backed chair set up like a throne. In it, my mother sat like a queen looking on her subjects. As I came into her line of vision, I saw the rest of my family crowded around her. In a chair to her right, sat my sister-in-law, Isabelle, a prim, proper southern girl with blond hair and sharp, green eyes. My brother, Joseph, stood next to her, a hand on her shoulder as he beamed smugly at the guests. To my mother's right, my other and favourite sister-in-law, Jade, cradled her infant son to her chest, looking weary as her red locks fell out of her elegant bun. Giovanni, the eldest of us three, stood behind her, no hint of a smile on his stone face. You'd think he'd be happy about his son, but if he was, you couldn't tell.

"You're late," Mother barked at me, her shrewd, cold, grey eyes glaring at me.

"My apologies," I said, bowing a little, before I approached Jade, "Where's my little nephew?" I asked, crouching down to look at the baby in her arms. He was a small boy with Giovanni's grey eyes and Jade's red hair. Other than that, he reminded me of every other baby I had ever seen.

"Here he is," Jade said proudly, shifting the baby so I could get a better look at him, "Little Silver," she said.

"A handsome boy, Sister," I complimented, kissing her on the cheek, "Thank goodness he looks like you and not that thug," I said, pointing to her husband, who still managed to look like a statue.

"He is absolutely perfect," Isabelle's southern accent cooed, "I only hope that our little one will be half as lovely," she said placing a hand on her flat stomach.

"Your little one?" I asked in surprise.

"Just found out today!" Joseph exclaimed, throwing an arm over my shoulders, "Gio's not the only one in this family who gets the job done!"

"Congratulations," I said, "Now please never speak of your ability to 'get the job done' to me ever again."

"Oh, Isabelle, I wouldn't worry," Mother simpered, patting the younger woman's hand, "There's no doubt that you and Joseph will be just as blessed as Giovanni, dear. I'm sure your child will be just lovely," she said. Jade, Giovanni, and I all caught the show of favouritism. Jade scowled at Mother when she wasn't looking and Gio's stoic expression was replaced with bitter disappointment. It was no secret Mother disliked Gio's young wife, who he had married only to 'do the right thing'. It was also no secret that Mother loved the prim and proper Isabelle, who introduced the family to many of the wealthy elite folk. Speaking of wealthy…

"Madame Sakaki, an honour," a tall man with deep blue hair and moustache greeted my mother with a bow. His violet-haired wife gave a little curtsey, which seemed a little awkward as her stomach was just beginning to show signs of pregnancy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, what an honour," Mother said graciously, offering her hand to each of them.

"You must be absolutely thrilled with your new grandson," Annette Morgan said in a southern drawl equivalent to her old childhood friend, Isabelle.

"It's an absolute delight having little Silver in our lives," Mother simpered.

"A fine boy," Thomas Morgan complimented, "And from the way we hear it, young Silver will not be your only grandchild," he said, reaching over to shake mine and my brothers' hands. I faked a smile.

"That is correct," Mother said, "Joseph and Isabelle are expecting as well," she said beaming.

"Once our baby boy arrives, we must schedule a play date, yes?" Annette suggested.

"Most definitely," Mother agreed immediately, watching as Thomas gave another bow and steered his wife away, "Yes, I'm sure both of my grandchildren will me fast friends with the little Morgan boy," she said once the Morgans were out of earshot.

"That is the hope, Mother," Isabelle said, caressing her flat stomach as her eyes gleamed. It was unnerving to see the same hungry look in both my sister-in-law's eyes and my mother's. I suddenly felt very sorry for this Morgan kid and he wasn't even born yet.

"I'm sure Silver will be friends with whoever he chooses," Jade said stiffly. Giovanni glared over at her and glanced at Mother, who seemed to go temporarily deaf. Thankfully all involved were saved a response when three young women were seen descending the stone steps to the garden. They were all dressed in simple black dresses that managed to highlight every curve on their bodies. In the middle of the trio, a tall purple-haired young woman led her blond counterparts. Naturally, my attention peaked. They were not the usual guests.

"Madam Boss, we just wanted to let you know that the…packages you ordered are in your office," the purple-haired woman stated, smiling confidently, "You told us to inform you when we finished."

"Excellent. And they're all there?" Mother questioned.

"Yes, Ma'am," the tall blond nodded, smiling just as confidently as the other woman.

"Wonderful. Fine work, Miyamoto," Mother praised only the purple-headed leader of the group. More favouritism.

"We helped," the shorter blond muttered. She was ignored. The other one had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Miyamoto, Catherine, and Daphne, I'd like you to meet my family, my eldest son, Giovanni and his wife; my middle son, Joseph and his wife, Isabelle; and my youngest son, Jack. Giovanni and his wife recently welcomed a son."

"How lovely," the short blond named Daphne smiled at Giovanni, who had a peculiar smirk on his face when he met her gaze.

"These are my most trusted agents, Miyamoto, Catherine, and Daphne," Mother finished the introductions.

"Pleasure," I said, standing and bowing with my brothers.

"The pleasure is all ours," Miyamoto replied as she, Catherine, and Daphne bowed politely. Then she turned and walked away, smoothly and confidently. Catherine and Daphne followed, the former smirking silently while the latter scowled. As she walked away, Miyamoto threw a brazen smirk over her shoulder that I'm pretty sure that only I saw.

* * *

"Miya was my mother's favourite agent. She was confident, brave, and wicked smart. She never failed a mission and quickly rose through the ranks," Jack said, "All through the party, I couldn't help but notice her as she mingled with the guests as if she belonged there."

"Sounds wonderful," Jessie commented, "I can't believe Giovanni had a kid. I don't imagine he was a doting dad."

"Oh, he wasn't," Jack confirmed, "Jade took care of little Silver."

"Your other brother sounds like he was more exited," she prodded.

"Oh, Joey was. Out of us three, Gio was more like Mother and Joseph and I were more like Father," he supplied.

"Well, you mother sounds like…well, she sounds like a bit of a bitch," Jessie said, shrugging a little. Jack chuckled.

"A bit of a bitch? Ha! She was the freakin' devil incarnate," he told her, shaking his head, "She never stopped plotting. She always had a plan to make all of our lives absolutely miserable."

"Speaking of plotting…the Morgan family…" Jessie asked, recognizing the name.

"Ah! Thomas and Annette Morgan," Jack clarified, "They were filthy rich after he inherited his father's companies. As soon as Mother laid eyes on them, she was plotting ways to get a hold of their fortune. At first, she was planning on marrying me off to Thomas Morgan's younger sister, a dreadfully boring woman named Clarisse."

"And you got out of that?" she guessed. Perhaps she could give James some pointers…you know, assuming she ever saw him again.

"Thankfully, she was already arranged to marry some poor schmuck and families like that tend to stick to arranged marriages. Keeps the blood-line "pure", you see," he explained, making a face.

"I know a bit about that," she commented, "So what happened next?" she asked. Jack smiled over at her.

"I'll tell you that as soon as you tell me the beginning of your story, Jessilina," he bargained, "That way, you can't back out of our deal."

"Alright, fine," Jessie said, understanding Jack's reasoning and even respecting him a little for ensuring that he got something in return. She would have done the same thing.

"The beginning is really a hard place to start," she said, trying to pinpoint the moment where things went south, "I suppose it started after a failed mission…not that they were that uncommon for me and my team. I was one of your brother's agents, along with my partner, James, and an oddball meowth who taught himself to walk and talk like a human. For over six years, we tried to catch this pikachu that belonged to some twerpy kid. Every time we tried, we ended up failing. We were at the ends of our ropes, and on this evening, we had to return to Viridian City to face the Boss…

* * *

We were walking through Viridian Pass to the new Rocket base. We had followed the twerp and his friends back home and after the usual daily blast off, we were trudging back to headquarters to report to the boss. I could feel the apprehension radiating off of my companions. James was walking a little behind me, his face an odd shade of green. Meowth, the talking cat, was walking between us, wringing his paws nervously.

I hated that I was nervous too, that my stomach felt queasy and my palms were sweaty. I thought about the last time we had to report our lack of success to the boss. He had been so angry. I thought he had been about to off us right there, but he was too preoccupied to do more than yell at us. How angry was he going to be when we once again showed up empty-handed?

I felt queasy as we wordlessly marched up the steps towards our fate. I knew that my friends were like me, nervous, afraid to speak. I thought about saying something, maybe goodbye in case I never saw them again, but the words wouldn't come out. We entered the large, metal building and walked down the hall. The secretary told us to wait. So we sat in the chairs, me in between James and Meowth. I could have reached over and held James's hand, but that wasn't my style. We were just friends and I didn't need to hold anyone's hand. I was tough, strong. I didn't need anyone.

The door opened and a blond girl and a green-haired guy came out into the waiting area. I wished I could knock the knowing, triumphant smirk from her face. I felt James and Meowth vibrating beside me and I knew they felt the same way.

"You can go in now," the secretary directed us. We got to our feet, going from jealous back to nervous in an instant.

The boss sat behind his big mahogany desk, shrouded in darkness, stroking his pampered pet Persian. I heard Meowth mutter under his breath. I nudged him with my foot.

"So, Jessie, James, and Meowth," the boss said, leaning forwards. I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"Y-yes Sir?" we responded instantly.

"Have you brought me anything?" he asked, his voice soft and low. I felt the bile rise to my throat. I think I would have preferred him yelling. Whenever he spoke in low tones, bad things happened.

"Uh, well, Sir…uh…"

"We um…uh…"

"We was very close dis time…"

"So you've brought me nothing," the boss said, his voice still low and measured.

"I promise, Sir, we will get that pikachu…" I trailed off when I felt his eyes on me. I recognized that evil flicker in his black eyes, the one that meant that bad things were in the works.

"We were very close," James added, "And…" like me, his courage failed him, as it frequently did when the boss was involved. The boss's eyes moved from me to James. There was something different about the way he looked at James, something that alerted me, panicked me. There was absolutely nothing in the boss's eyes. They were blank, kind of the way a shark looks as it closes his jaws around the unsuspecting swimmer.

"Very well," the boss sighed, leaning back into the shadows, "You may go. I'm giving you this grace period. Hopefully you will bring me something half-decent," he dismissed us.

"Well, dat wasn't half bad," Meowth said happily as we walked out of headquarters, "He really is a most gracious boss, givin' us a grace period an' all."

"Who'd of thought we'd luck out like this?" James agreed with the cat. They happily ran ahead, chasing each other and fooling around.

I was more reserved. There was something very wrong, that much I knew for sure. The boss just let us go, without an insult or a raised voice. That was not normal. Not at all, and at this point, I had become an expert on all the ways the boss could punish a person. Then there was that look. I knew the evil flicker in the eyes meant torture, but the blank look in his eyes when he looked at James…that concerned me.

So I watched my partners in crime laugh and play with each other, overjoyed by the seemingly generous nature of Giovanni.

"Come on, Jess!" James whined, running back to me, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the dirt path.

"James, let go of me!" I shouted over his laughter, but even so, there was a smile on my lips as he dragged me into a makeshift game of tag. That was the beauty of being partnered with James and Meowth. Everything was exciting and fun for them. I had known James for years and despite the fact that he could be a total dope, he was the best friend I ever had, the one who could always give me a laugh (or a headache) without even trying. We had met Meowth when we joined Team Rocket, and despite being a freak of nature, he was a pretty cool cat. He learned how to walk and talk like a human to impress some female meowth, who later rejected him. Then he joined Team Rocket, aspiring to be the boss's top cat.

Regardless, they were my best friends, my team-mates, my partners in crime. Even if I didn't show it much, I cared about them.

We made it to a clearing a couple miles from headquarters and decided to set up camp. After establishing a pathetic fire, cooking an old can of noodles, and laughing around the fire, we finally settled down into our respective sleeping bags, all thoughts of our visit to headquarters long gone. I closed my eyes and slipped off to dreamland.

It was a couple hours later when I awoke with a start, shaking and drenched in a cold sweat. I shivered as the cool breeze floated over me, and snuggled further into my sleeping bag as if the red fabric would protect me from the wind and the nightmare that left me shaking. It didn't.

* * *

"That was the beginning…where this story starts, anyways," Jessie shrugged, staring blankly ahead.

"So…you're 'Jessie' in this story?" Jack questioned, frowning.

"My friends call me 'Jessie,'" she replied hastily, "I suppose you can too if you want," she shrugged.

"I'll stick with Jessilina," he said, an odd look on his face, "Sounds like a lot has changed since I was a part of Team Rocket," he commented in an attempt to cover it up, "However, you and your team…that's not uncommon. Apparently teamwork is one of a few of my mother's cherished ideals that Giovanni kept in tact."

"Your mother valued teamwork?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow at this. From what he described, she would have thought Madam Boss would rather pit her agents against each other instead of cooperate.

"Oh, yes. Teams of three were her favourite," Jack shrugged, "She always said that the only way for Team Rocket to truly flourish is to have all of its recruits to be functioning members of a team. Teams of two were out of the question as she generally frowned upon inter-office relationships and teams of four or more seemed too large for the jobs required for the agents."

"How would teams of three get rid of inter-office relationships?" she questioned, seeing several gaping holes in Madam Boss's logic. She knew from experience that one extra person wouldn't stop members who wanted to be together. Jack laughed.

"It didn't," he said simply, "There were still many relationships that went unnoticed by my mother. Being part of a team drew people together, some closer than others, and it made them loyal to each other. I know Miya always said that she'd be lost without Catherine and Daphne."

"I'm the same way without James and Meowth. They made everything worth it. They…they made me better," Jessie admitted.

"What happened to them?" Jack asked. Jessie shrugged and looked at him with blue eyes that held as much sadness as his own.

"I wish I knew. I wish I could see them again. I wish that this was all just a nightmare that I could wake up from," she said.

"You and me both, Jessilina. You and me both," he sighed, getting to his feet to tend the fire.

**TBC**

**AN: So here we have the beginnings of Jack and Jessie's stories. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will have the next one up hopefully by the end of the week!**


	3. Sibling Rivalry

**AN: Here is chapter 3! And we get to see even more familiar names :)**

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

**_Chapter 3: Sibling Rivalry_**

"So that's the beginning of my story," Jessie said, looking across the room as Jack set some logs in the fireplace, "You did say that you would keep talking," she reminded him. He chuckled.

"Persistent," he commented

"Bored is more like it," Jessie muttered.

"Well, after the party, my brothers and I resumed our normal duties. As the sons of our mother's organization, we stood to inherit it when she passed on. Unfortunately, we didn't share too well with each other. We each had to work to inherit the company. As the sons of it's leader, we were give a fairly easy job: recruitment…

* * *

"I challenge the Viridian City Gym Leader to a pokemon battle," a boy of sixteen cried, flicking a strand of dark hair from his face.

"I accept your challenge," Giovanni said, grinning confidently at the boy before shooting a smirk in the direction of the pretty brown-haired girl who was sitting on the sidelines cheering on the boy.

"The match between Gym Leader Giovanni and the challenger, Heath Ketchum from Pallet Town-

* * *

"Ketchum?" Jessie spluttered, wincing as she jerked her sore leg in surprise.

"Do you know a Ketchum, Jessilina?" Jack asked, smirking amusedly at the look on her face.

"Yeah! The twerpy kid who made my life miserable for six years! Ash Ketchum, also from Pallet," Jessie replied. Jack shook his head, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Ah, Pallet Town…that was one of Gio's favourite haunts. He'd disappear for sometimes days to spend a little time there. He was quite close with Heath Ketchum's close friend, Delia Hazelwood. Anyways…

* * *

Joseph officiated the match-up between Giovanni and Heath Ketchum while I sat on a bench, talking with the pretty brown-haired girl that Ketchum had entered with.

"Jack Sakaki," I introduced myself, preparing myself for the first phase of our recruitment plan: talking to the friends.

"Delia Hazelwood," she greeted me a little shyly.

"Pretty name. So, is your friend any good?" I asked, watching as the boy sent out a krabby to battle Giovanni's nidorino. Delia smiled and blushed.

"Heath is…well…he tries…" she said. That was transparent enough. This could be easier than we thought. Generally trainers who "tried" were also more desperate than most.

"So he has a slight battling problem?" I questioned, watching as my brother made quick work of Ketchum's krabby.

"Slight," she agreed, "but he's so determined and he works hard."

"Admirable qualities," I said, watching as Ketchum's second pokemon, a beedrill was trounced. Determination and hard work. Those were the two qualities that we were taught to look for.

* * *

"And here's the part where Ketchum comes back and wins it," Jessie muttered bitterly. Jack laughed and continued.

* * *

"We could use someone like that for our organization," I said thoughtfully, cringing a little as Ketchum's third and final pokemon, an ivysaur fainted, "Of course, we would give him battle training."

"Well, you'd have to run that by Heath. He's very proud…and a little stubborn," Delia said as she watched Giovanni shake hands with Ketchum.

"Please, my brothers and I won't take no for an answer," I told her, getting to my feet as Ketchum, Giovanni, and Joseph approached us.

"All you need is a bit of training, my boy," Giovanni said, patting a shaken Ketchum on the back.

"Heath, are you okay?" Delia asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. Fine," the boy said weakly.

"You know, I was just telling your charming friend here about our organization," I said, gesturing to Delia, "We could give you the training you need."

"Organization?" Ketchum asked, confused.

"We're a group dedicated to helping pokemon everywhere," I explaine, using the sales pitch we had been taught, "When we see a pokemon in distress, or under the care of an…undeserving trainer, we take action and set it free."

"That sounds like a wonderful cause," Delia gushed.

"Oh, it is," Giovanni answered, flashing her a smile, "I can't imagine anything else I'd rather be doing."

"Yes," Joseph agreed raising an eyebrow at Giovanni. Apparently he also saw Giovanni's near transparent attempts at flattery, "and upon seeing the way you raise your pokemon, Mr. Ketchum, I think you may be just the kind of trainer we're looking for."

"Me?" Ketchum asked, "But I lost."

"That's nothing," I shrugged, "It's apparent that you have the drive and determination to make a difference, and that's what really matters. We'll give you all the training that you'll need, right, brothers?" I asked, looking to Gio and Joe for support. We'll give him the training, get him to pull of a job, and then when he'd try to turn righteous, we'd blackmail him into cooperating. It was fun being bad.

"Certainly," Joseph agreed.

"It would be a pleasure," Giovanni said, smirking at the young Delia.

"Alright then," Heath said, mustering up a smile. We exchanged triumphant grins and gave Heath and Delia all of the information that they needed to commence the training.

"Another recruit," Joseph said happily, reclining in a chair once Ketchum and Delia left.

"Plus one," Giovanni added deviously, obviously thinking of Delia Hazelwood.

"Have you forgotten that you're married, Gio?" I asked, frowning at him.

"I have my heir. That's all that matters," Giovanni said simply. I rolled my eyes in disgust, thinking of how Jade would feel about that comment.

"Speaking of heirs, I've only got about six more months before I get to meet mine," Joseph said happily, attempting to put an end to an argument before it could begin.

"Girl or boy?" Giovanni asked suddenly.

"Still don't know," Joseph shrugged. Giovanni nodded. I knew that Gio hoped that Joseph's child would be a boy so that it wouldn't be able to make the connection with the Morgan boy that Mother so desired. If Joe had a girl, we all knew that Mother would be sure to arrange a marriage between it and the Morgan kid. Of course, this would give Joseph a boost in Mother's eyes.

"And what of little Silver?" I asked Giovanni, who shrugged.

"Jade does most of the mothering. He'll grow into quite the leader, I'm sure," he said. Suddenly a video phone leapt to life and the wavy image of a green-haired woman appeared on the screen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Sakaki, Mr. Sakaki, and Mr. Sakaki, but your mother requests your presence," their mother's timid secretary, Amy, spoke.

"Speak of the devil," Joseph joked.

"Thank you, Amy," I said, flashing her a smile. I hung up and we made our way to Mother's headquarters just outside of Viridian Forest. We were beckoned inside by a timid and heavily pregnant Amy. She was due any day, but she still came into work like the devote worker that she was.

"And how did the recruitment go?" Mother asked as we walked inside. I immediately noticed the three agents from the party: Miyamoto, Catherine, and Daphne. Miyamoto smirked, and again, I'm pretty sure only I saw it.

"Beautifully. We've managed to lure in about fifteen trainers in this past month," Joseph replied, beaming.

"Excellent, Son," she gushed, "I suppose you are wondering why you are here, yes?" she asked.

"We're not here for a visit?" Giovanni asked, smiling. I had to force myself not to make a face of disgust. Could he be more of a kiss ass?

"Don't be a brat boy, Giovanni," Mother chided him. I had the pleasure of watching the large vein on Gio's forehead pulse. Never have I been more thankful that I didn't resemble Father the way Giovanni did, otherwise, I'm sure I would have been subjected to the same treatment. I knew that Mother loved Father in her own way, yet in a lot of ways, she also resented him. She thought he was weak, far too weak to be helming Team Rocket, the crowning jewel of the family.

"What is the purpose, Mother?" I asked, taking my eyes off of the three women standing just behind her.

"I will be leaving the city for a couple of days and I require someone to temporarily fill my position," she said.

"I'll do it!" we chorused together before glaring at each other.

"I've decided," she continued, ignoring us, "that Giovanni will direct the agents and Jack and Joseph will control the gym. All three of you will make any administrative decisions while I am away. If you need help, feel free to ask Miyamoto, Catherine, or Daphne. Team Rocket is our family's crowing jewel. I'll have you all remember that when I am gone. That is all," she dismissed. We bowed respectfully, but on our way out, Joe and I couldn't help but glare at Gio as he strutted smugly down the halls. Then I heard footsteps behind us, so I turned and found myself looking into the light blue eyes of Miyamoto. I felt my brothers mimicking my motion.

"We just wanted to let you know that whatever you need, we'll be more than happy to help," Miyamoto said on behalf of her team.

"That's very kind of you," I replied, smiling at her.

"Anything at all," the shorter blond, Daphne, added, her grey eyes landing on Giovanni. Joseph and I exchanged a look and I could see Miyamoto and Catherine do the same.

"We'll be in touch," Giovanni said silkily, smiling at her before he turned.

"As will we," I added, trying and failing to hid a chuckle. Before Joe dragged me away, I swore I saw Miyamoto trying to hid a small smile of her own.

"I can't believe she left that oaf in charge," Joseph fumed to me when we walked towards our rooms.

"I'm sure nobody will believe it, Joe," I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"He's such a cad. Did you see the way he was acting around that girl? She couldn't have been more than seventeen!" Joseph carried on.

"Not to mention he's married," I added, rolling my eyes. He shrugged.

"Sometimes it's fun to play around," he said. I gaped at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, Jackie, you know how it is," he said, elbowing me in the ribs, "Different broad every night, new stuff to play with…how many girls have you had this last month?" he asked. Okay, yeah, he had me there, but I was single! He was the one with the wife and kid on the way.

"I'm not married!" I exclaimed, incredulous, "I didn't take any vow to be loyal to someone until death do us part!"

"Ah, Jack, so naïve," he sighed, "One woman…and a woman like Isa…every so often a guy needs a break."

"Then why get married?" I asked.

"Jack, marriage is not all happy, lovely, stuff-from-the-movies. It's a business contract saying your partnered to one person for life. And we both know, that it isn't a crime to talk to reps from other companies," he lectured.

"Glad to know I'm the only one who believes in the sanctity of marriage," I scoffed.

"Soon you'll get married, Jackie, and you'll see," Joseph said, "You'll be asking your big brothers for advice on how to hide the lipstick stains on your collar."

"You're hopeless," I muttered, "When I get married, it'll be when I'm damn good and ready to be a decent husband and NOT anytime soon."

"We'll see, Jack," Joseph said, shaking his head, "But all I'm sayin' about Gio is that if his eye's gonna wander, he ought to pick someone legal and hot."

"Delia Hazelwood wasn't bad looking," I replied.

"Yeah, but that Daphne?" he cringed, "She could fit in his pocket."

"Is that your only issue?" I asked.

"Gallon of make-up," he replied, "I mean, I understand when they use the blush and a little eye-liner and lipstick, but that one…sheesh…she looked like she belonged on a street corner…or at a child's birthday," he added, shuddering.

"I wouldn't let that one near small children," I said, remembering her unpleasant scowl.

"No kidding," Joseph laughed, "Nah, if I had a choice…it'd be her partners I'd be chasing."

"Her partners?" I asked, freezing a little as that playful smirk on Miyamoto's lips sprang to my mind.

"That Miyamoto and Catherine…can you imagine?" he asked. I was suddenly imagining a lot more than just Miyamoto's smirk. Her eyes, her skin, her body, the way her purple hair would feel as I ran my fingers through it…

"I wonder if they're close," Joseph was saying, "Wouldn't it be something? A little ménage à trois?" he smirked. I looked over at him, blinking as I realized what he was saying.

"Uh, yeah," I managed, "So anyways, I guess…um…Gio's in charge," I changed the subject. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he's such a kiss-ass. I'd love to knock him down a peg or two."

I couldn't help the idea that flew into my mind. I smirked at my brother, "Well, Joey, I'd be more than happy to help you with that."

"With what?" Joseph asked, blinking in confusion. I sighed. There were times that my brother could be a little bit dense.

"Knocking our dear brother down a couple pegs. I'm sure Mother would be ever so pleased to see her crowning jewel tarnished in the hands of our brother," I explained, watching as Joseph's face went from confusion to comprehension.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure Mother would just love that," he smirked, "Why don't you stop over for a drink and we'll discuss it, Jay? Isabelle is off with Annette tonight."

"You do come up with all the good ideas, don't you?" I laughed as I followed him into his suite.

* * *

"So you conspired against Giovanni?" Jessie asked, smirking at the thought.

"We did," Jack chuckled, "and we enjoyed it when Mother came back to find that a water pipe had burst in her office and that three teams had been arrested."

"Wow. Talk about sibling rivalry issues," Jessie commented. He laughed.

"You have NO idea," he said empathetically.

"You and Joseph seemed pretty close," she observed. He smiled a little bitterly.

"At times," he said, "He was notorious for taking sides when it best suited him."

"So what happened next? Who did you and your brothers end up doing?" Jessie asked. He smiled.

"You'll find out after you tell me what happens next on your side of things. I believe last time, you left us with your fears of my cad of a brother," he reminded her of their arrangement. She scowled at him.

"I wasn't scared," she shot at him, "I was CONCERNED."

"Keep telling yourself that," he muttered. She glared at him.

**TBC**

**AN: I thought it would be kind of cool, since we're dealing with the past, to deal with the whole 'who is Ash Ketchum's father' deal. So next chapter, we get to see Jessie's side of things. Hopefully that'll be up soon! In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter.**


	4. Stupid James

**AN: Here's the next installment, this time from Jessie's perspective. Enjoy.**

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 4: Stupid James**_

_I hope my smile can distract you  
I hope my fists can fight for two  
So it never has to show  
And you'll never know_

_One may think we're alright_  
_But we need pills to sleep at night_  
_We need lies to make it through the day_  
_We're not ok_

_But that's one thing I would never,_  
_One thing I would never_  
_That's one thing_  
_I would never say to you_  
**...The Persishers - Pills**

Jessie crossed her arms and looked at Jack, who was smirking at her. She scowled and thought about where she should start with this story. Then she remembered what her fears of the boss had manifested into and what they had driven her to do...even before that meeting at headquarters.

Not that she'd ever admit to Jack that she had been scared or anything.

"In addition to being CONCERNED, I was also sleep-deprived," Jessie continued in a low growl as Jack hid a snicker, "If you remember, after that meeting at headquarters, I began having nightmares…

* * *

The nightmares not only continued, but they got worse. It was always the same one, but with more detail. First, there would be a woman that I couldn't recognize. I thought she was me, but there was something off about her, something about the way she moved. She was in a dark room, her back towards me. Over her shoulder, I could see the boss sitting there, smirking that cold, cruel smirk as a dead look overtook his eyes. The woman wouldn't move, even as he raised a gun. The only movement she made was a turn of her head so she could look back at me. Then there would be a shot and she'd fall, her blood spilling out onto the floor. I'd cry out and rush to her, only to find that her body had changed.

Instead of staring down into the unknown woman's face, I was staring down at sightless green eyes as blood dripped from the bullet hole on his forehead and down into his blue hair.

I was holding the body of my best friend in my arms. That's the point where I woke up shaking, screaming, and crying.

One thing about me, I don't cry. I've been alone all my life, since before I can remember. My parents died when I was a baby or something, so I spent my childhood as an orphan, being shuffled from foster home to foster home. I learned at an early age that life was cruel and that unless you were strong, you wouldn't make it. I learned to survive and surviving did not entail crying. I hated showing weakness. So when I was jolted awake by the same horrifying nightmare one night, I was mortified to realize that there were tears streaming down my face.

"Shit," I muttered, wrenching from my sleeping bag, grabbing a half-drunk bottle of vodka from my bag. Then I took off into the forest, away from James and Meowth. It's what I usually did when I was upset. There was a lot of bad shit in my life. Sometimes I wouldn't be able to sleep and I'd think of all those bad things. So I would go into the nearest city or town and find a way to help me get my mind off of all those bad things. Usually, it would involve drinking. Alcohol just had a way of making me forget everything. Sometimes I'd come back to camp sober or near-sober. Other times, I'd return totally smashed, stumbling and out of touch. Either way, I'd done enough to distract myself.

The half-drunk bottle of vodka was a product of one of those nights I returned to camp stumbling. I had stashed it in my bag, knowing that another tormented night was inevitable. The dreams were ten times worse than anything I had ever experienced. Every time I held James's lifeless body in my arms, it felt as though I was being ripped apart. I couldn't believe how affected I was by this dream.

I made it to my destination, a large tree a little ways away from camp. I slumped against it and slid down the tree to the forest floor, uncapping the vodka bottle as I slid. I took a drink, my eyes staring blankly ahead.

All I could see was the blood seeping out of the wound on the forehead and the green eyes that would never see again. My stomach churned at the very thought of my friend dying that way. It churned worse when I realized that that could very well be a possibility, that Giovanni could kill James the way he did in my dream. I felt an ache in my chest and tears leaking from my eyes. I took another drink.

"Jessie?" I heard his voice question. I took another drink and hurriedly wiped my eyes. I heard his footsteps right next to me. I took another drink. Then I felt him sit down beside me.

"Drinking?" James asked. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I saw those big, concerned green eyes. I shrugged and offered him the bottle. He considered it for a moment before he took it and took a swig. I smirked as he cringed at the alcohol taste. I should have known that innocent little Jimmy would cringe.

"Hard stuff," he commented.

"Only way to party," I replied, taking the bottle back, still refusing to look at him.

"Except you're partying alone," James pointed out. I took a breath and steeled myself.

"You're here," I told him, finally trusting myself to look at him.

"I am," he agreed, "And…no matter what, I always will be," he said hesitantly. I raised an eyebrow, trying to beat back the voice in my head reminding me of the dream where he wasn't.

"James…" I didn't know what to say to him.

"What's wrong, Jess?" he asked, taking a breath.

"Nothing," I answered immediately. I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't let him know that I was weak. I had to be strong for all of us. Without me, James and Meowth wouldn't be able to survive. James was just too dopey and Meowth couldn't keep his mouth shut. I kept them motivated, on task, knowing that it was the only way for the three of us to survive Team Rocket.

"You haven't been sleeping well," he pointed out, "You drink alone in the dead of the night. There's something wrong."

"Don't, James," I warned. He was getting into dangerous territory. I never let him see me like this, so close to the breaking point. At least this was the first time he ever caught me like this.

"I've noticed for a while," he admitted, dashing my hopes of him not realizing that I had these nights of weakness, "You leave the camp and go and sometimes when you come back, you're not quite right."

"What, are you stalking me or something?" I snapped, scowling as I took another drink.

"I'm your friend, Jess. You can talk to me," he said.

"Go away, James," I muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told me, firmly, which was a switch for him. He never questioned anything I told him to do. For a moment, I contemplated smacking him over the head the way I did when we were working together during the day.

"James, GO AWAY!" I growled at him.

"Please?" he was begging now, "I've been worried for so long and I can't just sit and watch you do this to yourself. Not anymore. I want to help. I care about you, Jessie."

I looked over at him, ready to tell him to go away again, but then I saw such sincerity in his eyes. I started to shake my head when I felt the pricks of tears in my eyes. He saw my face contort and he was right there, putting his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. Why he did it, I don't know. He never held me like that, cradled to him, before. But it felt nice. It felt safe, like there was nothing that could hurt either of us. For the first time in a long time, I actually felt happy and taken care of. Stupid James.

"You're here," I said, muffled against his chest.

"I am," he confirmed, stroking my hair, "Like always."

I pulled away and looked up at him, "Stubborn idiot," I muttered, "Don't ever change, James," I told him. He smiled at me and pulled me to my feet.

"Let's get you back to camp," he suggested pulling me to my feet. He lingered like he expected me to stumble. I shook my head as I started back.

"I'm not even a little bit buzzed," I told him. I could almost feel his perplexed gaze moving from me to the vodka bottle.

* * *

"Well, your friend is right. It doesn't do well to drink alone," Jack said. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Really? I dunno, Jack. I kind of enjoyed the hangovers…especially with Meowth around," she quipped sarcastically. Jack shook his head.

"So the nightmares were that bad?" he asked, resting his hands on his knees.

"How would you feel if every time you closed your eyes, you saw your best friend dying?" she asked. He considered this.

"Awful. Horrible," he replied, and upon seeing the way her downcast eyes glumly examined the floor, he added, "I can relate."

"Really?" she said doubtfully. He nodded.

"Yeah…except…I've sort of lived that nightmare," he told her. She looked up at him.

"Lived it?" she asked.

"I've lost a lot of people and some of them have died," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," she said sympathetically, "That makes my nightmare pretty pale in comparison."

"Still, it's horrifying either way," he mused, "When you love someone, it hurts so much to even just imagine some harm befalling them."

Jessie blinked for a moment and looked up at him, taking in what she had said. He smiled at her.

"And I have a feeling that you loved this James very much," he said, causing her to turn scarlet.

**TBC**

**AN: So this is Jessie's side of things. I know it's kind of short, but it kind of sets the tone on Jessie's side of things. She's trying so hard to hold it together and be strong, but it's tough for her. ****I began writing this chapter a long time ago and when I began writing it, I actually wrote and published another story on called "Searching For Prince Charming" that deals with the backstory explaining Jessie's behaviour in this chapter. You don't have to read it to understand this story, but if you want to read it, just check out my profile.**

**In addition to this story, I've decided to start posting a sort of playlist of songs that I've been listening to while writing this fic. I personally find it fascinating when authors reveal the song inspirations for their stories. That and I'm a bit of collector of music so every little bit helps lol.**

**For this chapter: "Pills" by The Perishers fit quite well here."Beautiful Disaster" by John McLaughlin also pretty much fits Jessie to a T, I swear. **

**Anyhow, let me know what you think :)**


	5. Rooftops and Invitations

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 5: Rooftops and Invitations**_

_The first time you looked_  
_At her curves you were hooked_  
_And the glances you took_  
_Took hold of you_  
_And demanded that you stay_

_The city longs well for_  
_Rooftops and invitations_  
_All lace and secret places_  
_She moves you to touch_  
_With her hands_

_And she just might get you lost_  
_And she just might leave you torn_  
_But she just might save your soul_  
_If she gets you and she, gets you any closer_  
**...Dashboard Confessional - Rooftops and Invitations**

Jessie lay down on her makeshift bed by her wall and contemplated the things she had heard and the things she had revealed. Jack was preparing a small supper for the two of them, even though she had ate not too long ago. Then again, she had long since learnt never to turn down a meal. Jack was quite good in the kitchen, she noted as her mouth began to water. That wasn't all Jack was good at. She had to admit that he was a good doctor and that her bandaged foot was probably going to heal in no time. He was also a fairly decent carpenter. He told her that he made most of the furniture, including a bed, table, and a chair from trees he had found in his two mile radius.

Jessie could scarcely imagine how frustrating it was to have your whole world confined to just a couple miles, but then, her whole world was now confined to six feet from her wall. She groaned and forced herself to think of something else and her thoughts took her to the stories that they were telling.

She thought about Jack's story, of how he was born into a crime syndicate, yet forced to compete with his older brothers for his inheritance. For a moment, her thoughts lingered on Giovanni. It was hard to believe that he was once young, a father, yet even then he seemed to have all the makings of the cold, cruel man that she had come to hate. She wondered about his other brother, Joseph, and what happened to him and his family. Was he in exile in the same way that Jack was? And then she thought about the three women that Jack often brought up: Miyamoto, Catherine, and Daphne. Somehow, they were central to his story, particularly Miyamoto. Something about that name bothered Jessie, like she had heard it once before, but couldn't quite remember. Maybe she had heard it in passing. After all, if Miyamoto was one of Team Rocket's most valued agents then perhaps Jessie had heard it from other agents, but even that didn't seem right. There were, however, many other names she recognized. Ketchum was one, as was Delia, mother of the twerp. And the Morgans. With a pang, she thought of James.

Where Miyamoto was central to Jack's story, James was central to hers. She could hardly believe that she was revealing so much about herself, but there was something about Jack that she related to. They were both trapped, isolated. They had both been torn away from everything they held close to them. All they had were the stories that had brought them to this point, this ending.

"More soup, I'm afraid," Jack announced, breaking her out of her thoughts, "Gio isn't very creative when he's sending out supplies," he muttered, handing Jessie her dinner. She smirked.

"He never struck me as the creative type," she commented.

"He wasn't," Jack agreed, blowing on a spoonful of hot soup. He and Jessie ate in silence for a few minutes, before she looked up at him.

"So what happened next?" she asked, "I told you my part. Now its your turn."

To her surprise, he smiled, "I was thinking about that too, actually," he said, "and I remember we were talking about losing those we love."

"I think you're right about that," Jessie nodded.

"Well, this is how I loved…"

* * *

"I can't believe that little worm hasn't found out yet!" Giovanni fumed as he paced around the gym.

"Don't these things take time, Gio?" I asked lazily, lounging in a swivel chair. He glared at me.

"You should be more concerned with this. It affects you too!" he chided me. I smirked up at him, which only seemed to infuriate him more.

"Gio, as Joey kindly pointed out to us the other day, his kid won't be born for another six months. We can worry about it then," I told him, glancing at my watch. I got to my feet.

"Yes, let's worry about it later, when it will come around and bite us on the asses," he scoffed. I shook my head.

"What can we do now that we can't do in six months, Gio?" I asked, chuckling, "What's done is done. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date," I announced, preparing to take my leave.

"But our inheritance-"

"Gio, has anyone ever told you that you may have over-obsessive tendencies?" I questioned, "We'll deal with it later…when there's not a leggy brunette waiting for me in a bar off main street," I said once more before I took my leave.

* * *

"'May have over-obsessive tendencies'?" Jessie snorted, "There's an understatement."

Jack smiled and continued.

* * *

I walked towards the Green Apple, the place where I said I'd meet my date, Sara. The bar was dark, but I easily spotted her as I descended five little steps and walked towards her. She was a short woman with long brown hair, nice legs, and a very poor tolerance for alcohol.

"Jack!" she squealed, latching onto me and giggling. I cringed away from the smell of orange juice. It seemed as if she had had four screwdrivers too many.

"Are you alright?" I asked, depositing her back on her seat. She giggled.

"I'm fiiiiine," she slurred, teetering a little.

"Err…right," I said a little unsurely as I watched her eyes glaze over. Her mouth opened. I jumped back, just in time to save my expensive suit jacket from orange vomit. Then she toppled over the stool and onto the floor, half giggling and half crying.

"Aw, come on!" the bartender moaned, "Listen pal, I can't have her in here like this!"

"Yeah, well, you're the one who was serving her," I muttered, pulling Sara to her feet and propping her up next to the bar, "Can I use your phone?" I asked. He shrugged and pointed towards it. After calling a cab for her, I leaned against the bar, beer bottle in hand, and watched as the bartender mopped up the vomit. Sara had her head in a garbage can.

"I hate my brother," I mumbled, wishing I hadn't spent so long with Giovanni in the gym. That worry-wart needed to cool his jets and relax instead of spending so much time worrying about Joseph's family. Now my date was hammered and completely out of it.

Then I looked up and saw a familiar figure enter the bar. My attention peaked, for she was wearing a little navy blue dress that was made for attracting attention. Her purple hair was done up in a bun, but some errant curls fell into her face. I thought I saw her smirk when she saw me, but she descended the steps and breezed right by me, grabbing a stool two spots away from me. I couldn't help but stare. That dress really captured a man's attention.

"Your date is throwing up," she said, staring at me from the corner of her eye.

"Huh?" I said stupidly before remembering that Sara was still propped against the bar. I cringed away and looked at Miyamoto, "She's getting a cab," I offered in explanation.

"Well, you two have fun with that," she said dryly, smirking over her drink.

"She's getting a cab alone," I amended. She said nothing. Just nodded. There was silence and then the bartender approached.

"The cab is here," he said.

"Excellent," I said, lifting Sara to her feet and guiding her…well, dragging may be the better term…through the crowd towards the door. I quickly deposited her in a cab and gave the cabbie her address before I turned back to the door.

* * *

"Dick move," Jessie commented. Jack sighed and nodded.

* * *

I know it seemed callous of me, to leave my date in the back of the cab, but there was something about Miyamoto that just called out to me and I had never ignored my…gut before. I re-entered the bar and found her right where I left her, sipping her drink. I smirked as I saw some young men eying her nervously, trying to summon the courage to approach her. I walked down the steps and sat down in the seat beside her.

"Can I help you, Mr. Sakaki?" she asked after a moment.

"Please, call me Jack," I directed her, "And it's not good to drink alone."

"Just like it's not good to deposit a drunk girl in cab while you stay at the bar?" she asked innocently.

"She's taken care of," I replied.

"Lucky her," Miyamoto said dryly.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked, pulling out a twenty. She appraised me for a moment before nodding.

"I suppose you do owe me," she replied, pushing her empty glass away.

"Owe you?" I questioned, frowning. She turned to me.

"Are you even aware that after your brother got chewed out for your antics when Madam Boss was away, me and my team were the ones to pick up the pieces? Do you know how long it took to clean her office and repair that stupid water pipe? And did you even think about who would go about breaking those arrested agents out of jail?" she asked me, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"My apologies," I said, surprised.

"Next time, try not leave evidence behind. Crime 101," she informed me with a roll of her sapphire eyes.

"What evidence?" I shot at her.

"Green silk tie," she said, appraising my tie, "I noticed that you seem to favour those."

"Well, they do look good on the bed posts," I replied, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Has anyone ever fallen for that come-on line?" she asked, clearly unimpressed.

"Actually, you'd be surprised by how many women are into the bondage thing," I told her, smirking.

"Handcuffs are kinkier," she quipped, taking another drink. I blinked, not expecting that line.

"Um…uh…" I stammered. It was her turn to smirk.

"What? Not used to having a woman who can outwit you?" she taunted. I raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't out wit me," I told her.

"I think I did, Sakaki," she replied.

"Call me Jack, please, Miyamoto," I requested again.

"Habit," she replied, "and I prefer Miya."

"Miya it is," I said, pushing some money towards the bartender as he pushed new drinks towards us.

* * *

"She's kind of cool," Jessie appraised. Jack smiled.

"She was the best for a reason," he replied, "She was amazing. In more ways than one."

* * *

We sat together all night, joking and laughing. She was captivating and I had the feeling that even if I had wanted to, I wouldn't be able to leave her. There was just something that clicked. I wondered how she'd feel against me.

"Dance with me," I requested, taking her slender hand in mine.

"What?" she asked, an incredulous edge to her voice.

"Dance with me," I repeated, moving to take her empty glass from her other hand.

"Jack Sakaki dances?" she questioned, laughing.

"Very well," I told her, pulling her out onto the floor. And then she was in my arms, her arm resting on my shoulder as she pressed her body against mine. She looked so comfortable there, like she belonged there with me.

"So…Jack," she said, drawing out my name. She was just three measly inches away. It was killing me!

"Miya," I said her name, my voice suddenly deeper, huskier as imagined closing that short distance between us.

"I should warn you. We're getting to the part of the night where I make incredibly bad decisions," she told me. I could feel her breath against my lips.

"I think you could make a good one tonight," I responded. Unable to take the torture of having her so close, I closed the distance, kissing her soft lips. I felt her respond…and then pull back.

"This would fall under bad decisions," she whispered, her face still inches from mine.

"Bad can be good, you know," I whispered back, leaning in again. She responded again and I felt her hand rake through my hair. It drove me crazy. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, she pulled away.

"I don't want to get left in a cab," she murmured. It took me a moment to understand what she meant.

"I'd never leave you," I said, "Never."

"You say that now…"

"I mean it," I told her seriously, "I'll stay with you all night and all morning and all day until you order me away," I pledged, pulling her tighter against me as my lips claimed hers once again. She was the one who deepened the kiss, her hands running through my hair, pulling my face closer to hers. All I wanted to do was rip that little navy blue dress off of her and touch her. I wanted to make her moan and cry out my name in ecstasy. I wanted to feel her shiver as I slowly kissed my way down her body, taking my time, making her beg me to hurry up. Then Miya broke the kiss and jolted me out of my fantasies.

"We need to get out of here," she whispered, gently kissing along my jaw as she pressed her hips to mine.

"Your place or mine?" I asked huskily, slowly pushing her dress up her leg.

"I live two blocks over," she murmured.

"Let's go," I said. I never let go of her hand as we practically ran down the street to her apartment building. We tumbled into the elevator and it was all I could do not to have her right then and there.

"Wanna do something crazy?" she asked, pressing a button.

"Absolutely," I replied, returning her devious grin. She pulled me out of the elevator on the top floor and then towards a stairwell.

"What are we-"

"Shhh!" she hissed, still smirking as she raced up the steps and paused at the door to slide a credit card over the lock, "Come on," she whispered, disappearing behind the door. I was right behind her and I was a little surprised to feel the cool night air on my skin once more.

"A rooftop?" I questioned, smirking. The secret smirk she shot at me nearly had me on my knees.

"Beds are boring," she replied, her sapphire eyes dancing, "And I bet you're anything but boring."

"I think I really like you," I told her as I approached her. I was a little surprised when she pushed me back into a lawn chair. She stood over me, always smirking, making my heart hammer in my chest. Then she silently turned around so I could watch as her nimble fingers slowly unzipped her dress.

I just sat there, mesmerized as she continued to strip in front of me. I knew right then that I would remember that night forever.

* * *

"On a rooftop?" Jessie asked, cringing, "Why on earth would you want to have sex on dirty, grimy rooftop?"

Jack laughed, "Bed's are boring," he replied.

"Could you have found a less romantic setting?" Jessie asked, "I mean, the smell of the city alone is a big turnoff. Add the traffic noises and light pollution and...ugh, peeping Toms! That must have been one unsexy mood," she told him. He chuckled again in amusement.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Jack told her, "It was definitely a good mood," he said, his thoughts drifting back to that rooftop, watching Miya walk towards him while the city lights twinkled in the background.

**TBC**

**AN: So I think this has to be one of my favourite chapters so far. Miyamoto is a lot of fun to write. So were Jessie's comments at the end XD. Of course that girl WOULD have an opinion lol. The begining was a bit of a summary so far with Jessie reflecting. I'm already looking forward to the next chapter, which will be sometime this weekend. Anyhow, let me know what you think of this one!**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
-****Rooftops and Invitations by Dashboard Confessional (freaking awesome band!). I've always wanted to use it in a fanfic and it really describes how Jack feels about Miya here.  
-Wicked Game by Chris Isaak. For some reason whenever I picture Miya and Jack dancing, this song is always playing in my mind, even though it was probably released after this event would have taken place. Anyways, I think it really describes their relationship.**


	6. Giving In

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 6: Giving In**_

_It's dark in here, visions are flashing into my head as i reminisce_  
_my reoccurring dreams and you said_  
_"I'm falling, falling for you babe,_  
_and my feelings are getting stronger_  
_so why don't you stay with me for a,_  
_for a little longer?"_

_Come here boy_  
_Oh, come here boy_  
**...Imogen Heap - Come Here Boy**

"So how about you, eh? What's next in your story?" Jack asked, smiling as he lay back on his bed and looked over at Jessie, who was laying on the floor with a blanket and a pillow. Jessie thought for a moment and figured out which long-ago memory she should reveal.

"Well, it's kind of similar to you last story," she said and then she began.

* * *

I was a little concerned that James would say something to Meowth about that night, but he never did. He never said a word, even as I continued to treat him and Meowth the same way as I always treated them, bossing them around, yelling at them, hitting them. I didn't do it be a bitch. I did it because that was the only way I knew how to motivate them and still stay in control. As I said, I grew up learning how to survive and to me, surviving meant staying in charge, as if I could control my own fate. That's a laugh. I couldn't even control my own dreams.

The dreams didn't get better after that night talking to James. They got worse, to the point where I'd only catch a glance of the unknown woman before her body morphed into my best friend. I would scream out and cry, both in my dream and in real life. I don't know how Meowth never woke up. Must be a cat thing. James, on the other hand, always woke up. He'd try to comfort me, I'd push him away, he'd be his annoying self and keep trying, I'd give in and let him hold me, and neither of us would say anything else about it.

Until one night when I had the worst dream yet.

"_NOOOOO!" I screamed, holding James's bloody body in my arms. I could feel moisture dripping down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything except for the man in my arms who would never breathe again._

"_Jessie," his voice whispered. I looked down at him. The bullet hole was on his chest, not his head. He was shaky and sweaty, but conscious._

"_James!" I cried, "Please, no…it'll be alright! I'll…" I didn't know what to do._

"_It hurts," he said, his lips shaking._

"_I know," I whispered, "I'll make it stop…I'll make it go away!" I told him desperately, wishing knew how to do it._

"_Kiss me," he requested. I blinked in surprise. _

"_What?" I asked, looking down into those green eyes of his._

"_K-Kiss me," he stammered. I leaned down and my lips met his. I felt something click, like that's what I should have been doing all along. Then he disappeared._

"_J-James!" I screamed, looking down at where he had been only moments before. He was gone. I felt the horror creep into me as I looked wildly around, searching for him._

"_JAMES!" I screamed, and then I felt it. It felt like someone had taken a knife and stabbed me in the heart, in the exact same spot where James's wound had been._

"_NO!" I gasped, feeling as the knife pierced my heart and shredded it, "JAMES! NO!" I cried grasping at my chest as cold laughter rang out._

"_JAMES!" _

My eyes jerked open and I found myself staring into those familiar green eyes.

"Shhh! It's alright, Jess," he said softly, pulling me up towards him.

"J-James!" I stammered as my head hit his chest. I could feel my tears dampen his shirt, but I didn't care because I could feel him. He was alive and solid and here.

"I've got you, Jess. I'm here," he said over and over.

"Yeah," I whimpered weakly, trying to bring myself to let go of him. I couldn't. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Come on," he whispered, pulling me to my feet, "We don't want to wake Meowth."

I hadn't even thought about the still-snoring cat. It didn't matter though. James led me through the trees, away from camp to the edge of a small river.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting me down on a log. I nodded shakily and then I felt him sit beside me.

"Fine," I said, willing myself to keep my voice steady. He took my hand and held it.

"You were really scared this time," he commented.

"Doesn't matter," I replied in my usual attempts to ignore his concern.

"It matters to me," he said, "I hate seeing you like this."

"Next time stay in bed," I muttered, trying desperately to rebuild that old wall for me to hide behind.

"Jess, you can tell me what's wrong," he said. I shook my head.

"No, I can't," I argued. There was no way that I could tell him that I dreamt of him being killed every night. It was just too embarrassing, admitting that he had that much power over me.

"Let me be the strong one for a change, Jessie," he pleaded, "Your problems are my problems. We're a team."

"It's nothing, James," I told him, "I can deal with my own problems, thanks."

"That's where you're wrong," he said boldly, "Jess, I…I care about you. I want to make it better. Tell me about the dreams," he requested, "Tell me about what makes you so terrified when you wake up."

"I-I can't," I looked away. I couldn't tell him that the sound of the gunshot made me cry out in the middle of the night. I couldn't tell him that seeing his mangled body in my mind made the tears stream down my face. I couldn't tell him that I was terrified to see his lifeless body in my arms.

I couldn't tell him that the very idea of him not being there with me made my stomach clench and my heart hurt like it was being ripped into a million pieces.

"Jess, it's me, James," he said softly, "You know you can tell me anything. I'm not just your partner. I'm your friend and I want to help. Please. Please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded. I considered him for a moment and I felt myself melt under the intensity of his gaze. I wanted to tell him everything right then and there. I looked back at my hands and tried to regain my bearings.

"I'm just worried about what will happen if we don't succeed. That's all," I managed to get out, which was the truth, just not all of it.

"Is that it?" James asked, frowning, "Jess, you were crying and screaming out. You were so scared-"

"The boss is scary," I injected. He chuckled.

"No kidding," he agreed, "But what's he doing in your dream that makes you cry?" he asked in concern. I steeled myself and looked for a way to dodge the question.

"That doesn't matter," I growled, "It's just a dream! The reality of it is that we've spent the last six years chasing after the twerp. We've failed every mission and every attempt to capture Pikachu. It's a miracle we're still alive now," I reminded him.

"Jess-"

"We're going to run out of chances, James," I cut across him, "I don't want to die. I don't want…"

I didn't want him to die. I didn't say it, but like always, I didn't have to say it because he already knew. That's how it was between the two of us. Most of the time, we didn't need words to communicate.

"Jessie, we're not gonna die," James stated firmly, a determined glint in his eyes, "We've spent six years trying to catch Pikachu. If anyone knows what's going to work, it's us. We'll succeed. I promise," he pledged. It sounded nice. It sounded perfect, yet deep down, I knew it was flawed.

"You think?" I asked, looking at him, trying to ignore that feeling of despair and trying to find something to hope for.

"I do," he said confidently, "I won't let anything like that happen…to you," he added, as if not sure if he should. I couldn't stop the feeling of contentment that washed over me at his words. For so long, I had long to hear someone say that to me, to say that they wanted to take care of me, that they didn't mind fighting for me. No one had ever said anything like that to me before. I leaned against his shoulder, for the first time trusting someone completely.

He turned his head to look down at me and our eyes locked for a moment. Our faces were inches apart.

"_Kiss me."_

I remembered his request in my dream, and now, as he looked at me, those words were running through my head.

He closed the distance.

It was a brief, chaste kiss, but it was the kind that lingered. Even when he pulled away, I still felt his lips on mine. I still felt the jolt that shot through me at the first contact, the one that was warm and started in my lips and spread throughout my whole body. Like in the dream, I was wondering why we hadn't been doing that all along.

He pulled back and looked terrified. I blinked a couple times in surprise. James opened his mouth, probably to apologize or something, knowing James, but before he could say a word, I leaned in and kissed him again. It took him a few seconds to get over the shock of not getting clobbered with a mallet or a paper fan, but then he was kissing me just as passionately as I was kissing him. My arms snaked around his neck. I wanted him closer to me and he seemed feel the same way because he gripped my waist and pulled me closer to him.

We fell off the log, but neither of us cared. We were completely absorbed in each other. I wanted to chase that feeling I felt when I his lips first met mine. I wanted to see where it would take us because somehow I knew that it would be somewhere good, somewhere I could forget all the bullshit that had taken over my life. I wanted him. Bad.

Never thought I'd say that about James.

I was the one who took things further, pulling his black t-shirt over his head. His lips were back on mine the instant the shirt was off, so forceful that I was knocked back onto the ground, him ontop of me. I had no time to even stop to think that it was actually James pinning me to the ground. I never knew he HAD a dominant side. Usually, that was me, but lately...ah, who the Hell cares. Major turn-on. Then his lips moved from mine, but before I could miss the contact, I felt him kiss my neck.

"I was about to do the same thing," I panted, reaching for his shirt. I felt him chuckle before I heard it.

"Need you," he gasped, his voice low and raspy and sexy, but before I could reply his lips were on mine again. I could feel his hands grasp my nightgown and push it up over my head. It was a warm night but still a little cold…not that I noticed when he began kissing me again. His hands were everywhere and so were mine. I felt for the waistband of his pyjama pants and pushed them down as he left a trail of kisses down my neck and collarbone. He groaned as I flipped us so that I was on top, liking that I had the upper hand.

"I liked it the other way," he whispered, and then I was back on my back. I didn't even have time to mourn for my loss of power over him because he had found a sensitive spot on my neck and his hands were in all the right places.

"Are you sure?" he asked hoarsely, looking up at me with lust-filled eyes.

"Yes," I gasped, pulling his face back towards mine as he positioned himself above me.

Why the hell hadn't we been doing that all along?

That night, everything between me and James changed.

* * *

"By a river, eh?" Jack chuckled, mimicking her earlier comments, "How could you have sex on the dirty ground?"

"Still more romantic than a rooftop," Jessie replied.

"I don't know about that," he argued, "I mean out in the forest, all those bugs and pokemon noises…definitely not a sexy setting."

"So you think," she retorted, picturing that night in her mind, the way James looked, the silvery moonlight bouncing off his bare chest and the way his hair was deliciously messed up with leaves and grass in it. She remembered the way the river sparkled and that everything was bathed in a sliver glow. It was magical, definitely a night for her to remember for the rest of her life.

**TBC**

**AN: So this scene has been in my head for a LONG time. It's nice to finally share. Also, it's nice to see James get some action XD. So about the next update...it probably won't be up for 8-9 days. Why? Because four years ago I decided to go to post-secondary...and now I'm suffering from the worst case of exam stress ever. Like it's to the point where I want to smash something or go get smashed...either option is pleasant at the moment.**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
- Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade  
- Come Here Boy by Imogen Heap  
- Walls by The Rocket Summer**


	7. Torture of Falling

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 7: Torture of Falling**_

_I want your nails scrapping down the back of my neck_  
_I've got a burning in my chest, it's calling for your thighs_  
_This is me and you, you and me for the first time_

_I've been waiting_  
_You've been dreaming of everything I'm talking about_

_It's a war in your bedroom baby_  
_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste  
_**...A Change of Pace - War In Your Bedroom**

The next morning, Jessie awoke forgetting where she was until the clanging of the chains on her wrists reminded her. She looked at the thick metal loops on her wrists and felt unbelievably depressed, knowing that she would be stuck to this wall for the rest of her life…barring she didn't take a piece of metal and stick it in the lock to see if the thing would actually blow her to smithereens. She shut her eyes and willed the thought from her mind. She wasn't weak like that. She was always the strong one. She thought of James, of where he was now and what he was doing. She shuddered, remembering that old nightmare that had revisited her last night. Wherever he was, she hoped that he was safe.

She looked around the room and noticed that Jack was no where to be seen. She stretched and whimpered as she moved her broken ankle. She breathed in and out slowly, gritting her teeth, as she sat up. She looked over at the chamber pot and groaned.

"Stupid son-of-a-bitch," Jessie muttered, feeling her hate for Giovanni increase tenfold as she struggled to use the facilities. Never before had she held so much respect for the man who invented indoor plumbing. She stumbled back to her bed and stewed over the entire situation. She jumped when the door opened and a cold breeze swept through the room.

"Sorry," Jack said, shutting the door with his foot as he deposited a pile of logs near the fireplace. Jessie shrugged in response as he took off his jacket.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit," Jessie admitted. He tossed her a granola bar from the cupboard.

"In the interest of preserving food since Gio probably won't be sending any for a while, we're going to have to ration," he explained. Jessie shrugged.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'm pretty accustomed to not eating."

"How's that work?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Well, apparently your brother refuses to pay employees who can't catch a little yellow rodent," she commented a bit bitterly.

"Well, failure was never rewarded in our house," Jack nodded, ripping into a granola bar.

"Was sleeping with a subordinate on a rooftop rewarded in your house?" Jessie asked curiously. Jack nearly choked on his granola bar.

"What?" he spluttered.

"I'm just asking…you know…about your story," Jessie shrugged, "Last time we left you and Miya, you had just done the no-pants dance on a dirty, grimy-"

"I get your point," Jack cut across her, "and the next part goes like this…"

* * *

I sat on a stool and watched with interest as Miya moved around her kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal. She was wearing my black dress shirt from the night before, which she had hijacked when we made our way off the roof ten minutes ago. Not that I was complaining, especially as she reached for the cereal box on the top shelf of the cupboard. She poured the Cheerios and then the milk and stirred it with her spoon. Then she set it on the wood counter that separated the two of us. She arched a perfect eyebrow as she observed me observing her.

"There's more cereal in the cupboard," she told me as she brought a spoonful to her mouth.

"Aww, I was kind of hoping for breakfast in bed," I teased as I got up and padded around the counter.

"Kind of impossible considering we didn't make it to the bed," she reminded me. I smirked over my shoulder at her as I reached for a box of Rice Krispies.

"Beds are boring," I echoed her sentiment from the night before. She glanced over at me with an amused smirk.

"I seem to have made an impression on you, Jack," she observed. I grinned as I poured the cereal into a bowl.

"A very positive one," I agreed, grabbing a couple spoonfuls of sugar and dumping them over my cereal. I couldn't help the smile on my face as the rice cereal began to pop. It took me back to a childhood memory when me and my brothers used to compete to see who could make their cereal pop the loudest.

* * *

"You're joking," Jessie said in disbelief.

"We were young once you know," Jack defended.

"Still…"

"He's wasn't always so heartless, Jessilina," Jack said sadly, "He used to be a real sensitive kid…my brother. There was a time when his biggest ambition was collecting the most baseball cards."

Jessie shook her head stubbornly, "That doesn't change my opinion of him. Sure, he was a kid once, but to me, he'll always be a monster."

She expected him to rebuff her, to defend the man who had imprisoned both of them, but instead he just sighed, "I can understand," he said softly, "I was just telling you; there was a time when he was innocent."

"That doesn't change much," she replied, "Are you going to continue?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, nodding.

* * *

Miya was giving me an odd look as I grinned at my cereal.

"What?" I asked, scooping some Rice Krispies and popping them into my mouth.

"It's kind of strange to see the son of a crime boss sitting in his boxers eating Rice Krispies," she admitted.

"Stale Rice Krispies," I corrected once I managed to swallow the stale cereal, "And I'm not just a crime boss's son," I told her.

"I told Catherine to eat all those before the last trip," she said, "So what else are you, Mr. Sakaki?" she asked curiously as she ate another spoonful. I frowned.

"I…run a gym," I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"That all?" she asked, not in an accusatory voice, but in a curious one. That made me think.

"I'm an excellent lover," I added. She smirked at me.

"We might have to work at the excellent part," she teased. Ouch.

"That hurts," I said, stomaching another spoonful of stale cereal.

"So what else? A co-leader of Viridian Gym, good in bed…" she trailed off, waiting for me to add something.

"I play a mean game of chess," I added.

"I've never played," she said.

"You'd be good at it," I replied, "It's all about strategy and mind games."

"Oh?" she asked, a little edge to her voice. I chuckled.

"All women play mind games, Babe. Deal with it," I told her.

"So what else are you about, huh?" she asked, shaking her heads.

"Why am I telling you all this?" I questioned, "I don't feel right laying all my cards on the table without seeing a few of yours. What about you, Quizmaster?"

She smiled coyly, "I'm your mother's top agent."

"Duh. Next," I requested.

"I am excellent in bed," she said, smirking at me.

"We might have to work on the excellent part," I mimicked her.

"I have a black belt, a sister, and I kick ass at Monopoly," she listed off, "Happy?"

"Very…and I bet I could kick your ass in Monopoly," I challenged. She raised an eyebrow.

"I have a board," she offered.

"Well then, it's time to put your play money where your mouth is," I said, rubbing my hands together. She moved to the living room and I abandoned the soggy, stale cereal and followed her.

"I call the dog," I said.

"The dog?" she asked.

"My mother never let me have a dog," I shrugged. She laughed.

"So catch a growlithe," she replied.

"I have an arcanine," I grinned.

"I prefer ninetails, myself," she said as she grabbed the thimble.

"Maybe they'll hit it off as good as their masters have," I said, grabbing the dice. She smiled at me.

"I'd say we have hit it off pretty good," she agreed, watching as I moved my dog five spaces. She fished out the property card from the deck and fanned herself with it as she leaned against the couch, crossing her legs and shooting me a sultry grin. She reminded me of some evil temptress coyly seducing the hero.

"Do I have to wrestle you for it?" I taunted. She smirked.

"I'd probably win," she taunted back. I chuckled and she did too. Then I launched a sneak attack, rolling around on the floor with her. In seconds, she was on top of me, but judging from the smug look on her face, it had been her plan all along.

"I will get that card," I vowed. She grinned down at me.

"No, you won't," she said in a singsong voice. Then her lips were on mine and that was all I needed to rip my shirt off of her shoulders.

* * *

"What are you going to say?" Jack groaned, seeing the smirk on Jessie's face.

"Nothing," Jessie shrugged.

"Come on, now, Jessilina," he prodded, "No comments about having sex on a Monopoly board?"

"I just hope you didn't roll over any of the little houses," she remarked, "And it is more sanitary than a rooftop."

He chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

"So much for that idea," Miya commented, looking over at the destroyed Monopoly board. I chuckled.

"You're the one who wouldn't give me the card," I reminded her. She looked back at me, an eyebrow raised. Then she stretched out on the floor beside me.

"You wouldn't have won, anyways," she told me, grinning. I grinned back.

"I know another game we could play," I suggested, "but I think we need a few more clothes to play strip chess."

She shook her head, "We're already naked and you want to put clothes on?" she asked.

"I like it when girls strip for me, okay?" I shrugged, not bothering to tell her that I liked when SHE stripped for me. She already knew that. Instead I conceded defeat, "Another time then."

She frowned a little as she looked over at me and for one horrible moment, I thought she was going to say 'no'.

"I'd like that," she said after a moment. I smiled.

"Good. Because there's a lot of things I want to do to you right now," I told her. She smirked.

"Like?"

"Well, I am going to get on top for once," I warned her.

"So you think," she teased, crawling on top of me. I rolled us over.

"Where are your handcuffs?" I asked, grinning.

I stayed there all day and it was the best day I had had in a long time. I was very sorry when I had to leave at five o'clock. It was Sunday, therefore, it was dinner at Mother's.

"You could come with," I suggested when Miya returned after retrieving my pants from the rooftop. She snorted.

"Are you kidding? Madam Boss would flip her lid and I'd be out of a job," she replied. I shrugged.

"Well, I'm in the business of recruitment, so I could give you a job," I said, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively, "besides, it's so boring there. I'd much rather have the option to shag you in the hall closet than listen to Giovanni and Joe kiss ass," I pouted.

"'Shag in the hall closet'?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "You make it sound so tasteful."

"Beds are boring," I shrugged. She shook her head as she grabbed my tie from the corner of her bed.

"You sound like a broken record," she commented, "and you seemed to have a good time in mine."

"Okay, every bed is boring except yours," I amended. She rolled her eyes, but I could see the smirk on her lips as she looped my tie over my head and tied it for me.

"Just get going, Sakaki," she groaned, pushing me towards the door.

"Want to get rid of me that quickly?" I pouted, "Didn't you enjoy our time together?"

"Of course," she assured me, "Especially when I had you handcuffed to the bed," she teased. I frowned.

"I will be on top," I vowed. She laughed.

"Not tonight, Cowboy. I'm a little saddle-sore," she said as she shoved me out the door. I was grinning as I made my way out of her apartment.

I was still grinning when I arrived at my mother's mansion. I heard a bunch of chatter from the dining room and even the fact that they had started eating without me couldn't break my mood. I tried to quietly sneak to my chair. I failed.

"Jack Gregorio Sakaki, where have you been?" Mother asked, her voice slow and menacing as she raised those cold grey eyes from her plate to look at me.

"I was with a friend," I answered, ignoring my brothers' smirks, "Lost track of time."

Mother's eyes narrowed, "Next time tell your little tramp that you have to be home for dinner," she told me, causing Joseph to choke on his steak. I clenched my hands under the table.

"Yes, mother," I muttered, looking down at the empty silver plate before me.

"As I was saying Mother, I was thinking that instead of wasting revenue on more teams, we could-"

"I will not say it again, Giovanni. Science labs will not profit," Mother scoffed at him.

"Mother, the labs mean better designs and-"

"When your father and I started this company, we had no use for silly things like labs," Mother reminded him.

"Then why have an organization called Team Rocket? We should be leaders in science and technology…"

"Are you okay?" Jade whispered to me while her husband tried to sell Mother on his latest idea.

"Fine," I murmured as the servant dished my plate. I think I would have preferred the stale Rice Krispies at Miya's.

"You don't seem like it," she whispered, "Who is she?"

"Not a tramp," I replied, putting a little too much force into cutting my steak.

"All this talk of technology…we'll buy whatever we need," Joseph said loudly as he shrugged, "One of us is bound to have a girl eventually."

"Have you found out yet?" Mother asked, her voice suddenly more pleasant as she looked at Joe and Isabelle.

"The doctor said we won't find out for another couple months," Isabelle replied, smiling as she placed a hand on her abdomen, where a slight bulge was visible.

"I dunno," Joe shrugged, "I'm kind of looking forward to being surprised," he said. Mother and Giovanni looked at him. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Joseph, Dear, why must you insist on this 'being surprised' business?" she asked, exasperated, "It's just so much more practical to know as soon as possible."

"I like surprises," Joseph said, shooting me a significant glance that I didn't understand.

"But how on earth will we know how to decorate?" Isabelle protested, "Or the clothes to buy? And Annette's been dying to know!"

"So we'll buy stuff for a girl and maybe Gio and Jade will lend us some of Silver's baby clothes if we have a boy," Joe shrugged.

"Joseph, that is very impractical," Mother said, frowning.

"Very," Giovanni agreed, scowling. What was his problem?

"What's life without a little surprise?" Joseph laughed, a nervous smile on his face. What was going on?

"I would find out anyways, Isabelle," Jades said.

"Oh, I couldn't go against my husband's word!" Isabelle yelped, scandalized at the thought.

* * *

"What a spineless twit!" Jessie exclaimed in distaste. Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, she wasn't spineless," he replied.

"What do you call that?" Jessie said incredulously, "There's nothing that annoys me more than those loser girls who need a MAN to tell them what to do! UGH! Get a brain and think for yourself!" she huffed.

"What, you never let James tell you what to do?" Jack teased, taking a drink of water. Jessie made a face.

"Oh, shut up," Jessie grumbled. He laughed.

"Besides, it was all just an act," he said.

* * *

I nearly choked on my steak and I heard Jade snort beside me. Was she for real?

"And you shouldn't," Mother agreed with Isabelle before shooting Jade a nasty look, "Perhaps you should take a leaf out of Isabelle's book, Jade," she suggested. I saw Jade's mouth open in response, hurt and indignation on her face. I decided I had to say something before she did.

"I think to each their own," I said, "Some women like to listen to their husbands. Some like to do their own thinking. Personally, I like a woman who can challenge me," I said, thinking about the purple-haired woman I had spent the day with. Miya had a mind of her own. I never knew what would come out of her mouth and I liked it. A lot. She was very different than the women I normally hooked up with.

"And that is why you will never settle, Jack," Mother admonished me, "You need to find yourself a nice, sophisticated girl and get married."

"Mother," I moaned, "I'm not-"

"You need a good woman. A woman like-"

"Miss Miyamoto to see you, Ma'am," the butler interrupted her. Everyone turned to look at the doorway where Miya stood wearing long black boots. A long coat covered her body as her hair lightly fell around her shoulders. I tried to suppress my grin, but I'm pretty sure I failed.

"Miyamoto," Mother greeted, frowning.

"Madam Boss, I truly apologize for interrupting your dinner, but I stopped off at headquarters and Amy asked me to deliver these files to you," Miya said, placing the files on the table. Mother took them and then smiled.

"Thank you so much for dropping these by," Mother said, "Would you like to join us for drinks?" she asked, surprising everyone.

"I would be delighted, Madam Boss. Thank you for such an honour," Miya bowed. The butler pulled an empty chair next to mine. I pretended to wipe my face to hide my look of pure exhilaration.

"What were we talking about?" Mother asked. I wasn't about to answer her, but my ever-so intelligent brother had to open his mouth.

"Finding Jack a woman," Joseph replied, trying to hide his laughter. I turned red and plotted various ways to kill him.

"Could we please not-"

"I'm sure that would be an easy task," Miya said, smirking over at me, "He is somewhat handsome."

"Somewhat?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, your face doesn't do you any favours, Jackie," Joe joked. I glared at him.

"You do need a wife, Son," Mother said, taking a sip of wine.

"I don't need a wife," I argued, "I'm perfectly happy-"

"You need to be settled," Mother sniffed, "You need some direction. It was so unfortunate that Clarisse Morgan was already betrothed."

"Yeah, unfortunate for the poor bastard that had to married her," I muttered.

"You know, Mother, I have a friend-"

"No need, Isabelle!" I shouted in barely-disguised panic.

"You know, if you're going to find a woman, you really need to get over that fear of women," Miya said, taking a sip of her wine. I looked over at her.

"You know, Mother, I was thinking about a raid to the Safari Zone," Giovanni said, changing the conversation. I could have kissed him.

"I'll show you 'fear of women,'" I took the opportunity to whisper to Miya. She brought her glass up to her perfect mouth.

"I'm still waiting for you to get on top," she whispered back.

"What happened to 'saddle-sore'?" I asked.

"It was just such a golden opportunity to come torture you," she shrugged, "Couldn't pass that up."

"Torture," I snorted. She shot a sideways grin at me.

"Wanna know what I'm wearing under this coat?" she taunted. My eyebrows shot up to my hairline.

"What do you think, Jack?" Giovanni asked me.

"Huh? What?" I asked stupidly. He frowned.

"Next week. I'll take the gym, Joseph will head to Saffron, and you'll train the new recruits," he repeated for me.

"Smashing," I replied, my mind still on what Miya might or might not be wearing under her coat. It certainly didn't help when I felt her foot rub against my leg.

"Keep it up and there's gonna be trouble," I whispered, shifting slightly, shooting a glance at Jade to make sure she hadn't noticed.

"I love trouble," she whispered back, winking. Then she plucked a strawberry from the dessert tray that the waiters had just brought out and slowly bit into it.

Fuck.

The woman was going to kill me.

I needed to get her to a coat closet. Or a bathroom. Or a just anywhere where my family wasn't.

Now.

* * *

"That was one of the most torturous evenings of my entire life," Jack sighed, "but I'll be damned if I didn't fall head over heels for her."

"She sounds like she could really give you a run for your money," Jessie commented.

"Oh, she could," he agreed, "She definitely could. I was so nervous that someone would catch on."

"Did anyone find out?" she asked. At this, there was almost a sad smile on his face.

"That is for later in the story," he said, turning away, leaving Jessie to wonder just how his seemingly perfect world had come crumbling down.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay, so I feel extremely guilty for writing this chapter instead of studying, but whatever. I needed a break and writing Miya is a lot of fun. Hope you guys enjoy this :)**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
- A Change of Pace - War in Your Bedroom**


	8. Awkwardness Managed

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 8: Awkwardness Managed**_

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_  
_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_  
_That's not lip service_

_You've already won me over in spite of me_  
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it_  
_It's all your fault  
_**...Alanis Morissette - Head Over Feet**

Jack was silent for a long time. He leaned back in a chair and stared at the wall, pensive and in thought. Jessie, in boredom, was picking the bark off of a piece of wood. She winced when she caught a splinter under her nail and spent another five minutes digging it out.

"Alright," she huffed, "I'm bored out of my mind…and I might need a band aid."

Jack sighed and got her a band aid, "What would you like to do, Jessilina?" he asked.

"Anything!" she exclaimed. He smirked at her.

"I'll tell you what. You tell me the next bit of your story and I'll see about finding something for you to do," he bargained, "If I remember correctly, you and your partner had just slept together."

Jessie couldn't help the blush creeping to her face as she thought about that night. It was different last night when she told the story because he couldn't see her face…especially at the more explicit parts. Now, however, he could quite plainly see when parts of her story caused her to blush embarrassedly. Actually, that kind of reminded her of something…

* * *

Things got a little awkward the next morning. Yes, it was a totally unforgettable night and yes, we obviously had chemistry, but we had just taken things to a whole new level. When we had gotten ready for bed the night before, we were best friends. When we woke up that morning, we were…well…that was part of the problem. Were we lovers, friends with benefits, friends who comforted each other, or just participants in a one-night-stand?

Now, you'd think things would get awkward right after we had sex, and they did. After getting dressed, we hardly said anything as we went back to camp to our respective sleeping bags, both of our red faces hidden by the shadows of the night. I pretty sure neither of us slept, though. I was too wrapped up in thinking about everything. James was my best friend and I had just slept with him. I have a bad track record with men. Usually, I find the ones who I think are class acts, but then they just leave me with nothing but a broken heart. When I slept with a guy, usually it meant that the relationship was over because he got what he wanted and then I'd never see him again. I didn't want that for me and James. James was the one constant thing in my life. He was always there for me and I didn't want to lose that. Obviously, if the nightmares were any indication.

And I think it was about five am when I finally realized the irrevocable truth: I was in love with my best friend. I nearly swore out loud before I remembered that I was not alone in the camp. I remembered a long time ago when I had sworn off love, when I learnt how painful it could be, both emotionally and physically-

* * *

"Physically?" Jack asked, his voice laced with concern. Jessie scowled at the unpleasant memory, one that involved his brother.

"Don't ask," she said shortly before continuing.

* * *

Anyways, I had sworn off love after learning how truly evil it could be. I said I would never let myself get hurt again. And now James had somehow wormed his way past my defences and I had fallen in love with him. I cursed him under my breath and sighed, silently berating myself for getting in this mess, for giving him the power to tear me down the way I had given it to so many others. I couldn't sleep after that. I was riddled with disgust at myself.

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you that you that your not invincible?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only James. And Meowth. And pretty much anyone else I've ever met that didn't care if I kicked their ass," she replied.

* * *

So that morning, as Meowth was drooling over the VERY meagre breakfast of half a sausage and a piece of toast to be split three ways, I was staring at James's left boot and he was staring at my neck. Sometimes we actually dared to look each other in the face, but usually we did that at the same time and would end up turning red when our eyes met.

Meowth was as oblivious as ever in his quest for food, exclaiming, "Don't burn it, Jimmy!" in those moments where James was lost in the same place I was. After breakfast, we did the usual: spying on the twerp and his twerpy friends.

Of course, that didn't last long.

"Give me back my pikachu!" Ash Ketchum screamed as he chased after us flew away in our meowth-head hot-air balloon. You would think that after six years of this, he'd have something new to say. We at least mixed it up a little.

"Looks like we've got it this time!" James cheered, smiling up at me. I cursed myself when I blushed. Our capture was lying lazily in the shock-proof cage, examining its claws in disdain.

"Err…what's it doing?" I asked, looking at Pikachu. James and Meowth also watched the odd behaviour.

"Staaaaar!" we whirled around, hearing the familiar cry of the twerp's staraptor. Shit.

"Wing attack!" the twerp called triumphantly. Like usual, there was now a hole in our balloon and it was flying crazily through the air. Pikachu's shock-proof cage fell from the basket as we continued on our merry way to the stratosphere.

"We're blasting off again!" we cried the usual words as we braced ourselves for a landing that would most likely hurt.

"AHHHHHHH!" we screamed as we landed in a heap on the forest floor, me on top of James.

"Ouch…" Meowth said, looking a little worse for wear as he stumbled to his feet. You could practically see the pidgey flying around his head.

"I'll say," James agreed, shifting under me, but then he stopped, apparently realizing the position we were in. I looked down at him and he looked up at me. I cursed my body for reacting to his proximity.

"I go sleep now," Meowth uttered before falling flat on his face.

"Err…um…" it took me a minute to stammer as I pushed up off of James, "I'll go get some firewood," I volunteered, leaving quickly to hide my red face. I could barely look him in the eye all day and there I was straddling him and I didn't want to move. Mew, I was an idiot. A complete dumb, love-struck idiot. I leaned against a tree and wished the sky would fall down and crush me.

"Jess?" I heard his voice question. I looked up and saw him coming towards me.

"Hey, James," I said in what would have been a nonchalant voice if there hadn't been a tremor behind it.

"Can we talk?" he asked nervously. I felt a little queasy as I nodded. I braced myself for the inevitable.

"You know, James, I don't expect anything," I started, "Last night-"

"Was great," he finished for me. I looked up into those earnest green eyes as he continued, "It meant a lot and…and I want you to know that I meant everything I said. I care about you, Jess. A lot."

"You do?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah, I do," he repeated, raking a hand through his blue hair, "and I'm sorry…sorry if you thought I took advantage-"

"You took advantage?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow in surprise. If anything, I was the one who started tearing his clothes off.

"Well, you were upset," he reminded me, "and you probably weren't thinking clearly and I don't blame you if you hate me, but last night was the best night I've ever had," the words tumbling out of his mouth so fast that I could barely get a word in, "I've never felt that way before, but…but it's not really surprising because I've…well…you're…perfect, Jess. Perfect for me."

"Wha-" this conversation had gone a completely different way that what I thought it would.

"I know it's crazy! You're my best friend and I don't wanna lose you, but then there's all these feelings…I don't blame you if you don't feel the same way and I…I understand if you wanna walk away," he finished, a horribly anguished, terrified look on his face.

I blinked several times. He had just offered me the out that I had been planning on offering to him. I could very easily turn around and walk away from him, leave us as friends and pretend that last night was just something meaningless.

But last night had meant something to me as much as it meant something to him. I had feelings too, strong feelings that told me that he was perfect for me too.

I took a step towards him, invading his personal space. My face was inches from his as I stared into his eyes.

"You're not walking away?" he asked softly.

"Are you going to walk away?" I countered in a similar voice. He swallowed and I've never been so nervous in my life.

"No," he said, shaking his head slightly, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Then neither am I," I told him. He blinked, as if he couldn't believe it, and then he leaned in and kissed me. It was just as good as the night before. I responded instantly, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Yeah. This was right.

"Jessie? James?" I heard Meowth's dazed voice calling us. I guess he came to.

"Stupid cat," I growled as James and I broke apart at the interruption.

"Worst timing," James agreed, and I was a little surprised to hear frustration similar to mine in his voice. Usually he had a much higher tolerance level for Meowth than I did.

"Jimmy? Jess?" Meowth still hadn't found us yet.

"Are we telling him about…uh, this?" James asked, looking over my shoulder for any sign of the cat. I frowned.

"That depends," I said slowly, "Could we survive all the catty remarks, stupid jokes, and annoying renditions of 'Jess and Jim sittin' in a tree'?" I asked, doing a poor imitation of the cat's accent. He chuckled.

"It might be smarter to leave him in the dark," he agreed.

"Dere youse two are!" Meowth exclaimed, "Where'd you go?" he asked, looking up at us.

"Gathering firewood," we said at the same time, smirking down at him.

* * *

"And that phrase became our excuse to ditch Meowth for some alone time," Jessie said, smiling wistfully.

"Your feline friend is extraordinarily unobservant," Jack commented, chuckling. Jessie nodded.

"In his defence, he did just crash headfirst into a tree," she said.

"So you and James seem to have started something," he observed.

"Something good," she added, her smile becoming more pronounced.

* * *

After we made a campsite, we went about the usual routine: dinner and bed. It was funny how over breakfast James and I could barely look at each other and then over dinner, all I wanted to look at was him.

I still had trouble believing that he really wanted to be with me, but I could see it every time we exchanged those stolen glances. He was just as smitten as I was.

As bedtime came closer and closer, I began to wonder if he expected a repeat of the previous night's activities. Not that I'd be complaining if he did. He was pretty good in the sack. I watched him as he unrolled his sleeping bag and I did the same.

"I'm still hungry," Meowth pouted as he curled up in his tiny sleeping bag. So was I, but hunger was taking a bit of backseat lately.

"Just go to sleep, Pal," James told him, lying down, "Dream of chocolate-covered hotdogs."

Eww.

"Okay! Night!" Meowth said excitedly and closed his eyes. Like the cat he was, he was out like a light. I looked over at James and found he was looking at me. I smiled.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured.

"Sweet dreams," I said back.

"Youse two are interruptin' my dreams," Meowth mumbled. I snorted and James tried using his sleeping bag to suppress the giggles.

"Goodnight," I mouthed to James and he did the same. I closed my eyes.

_I was sitting by a river, laughing with James about something. It was fun, peaceful, and warm._

"_You know, I don't think you need this," James said, tugging at my shirt._

"_Catch me," I requested, evading his arms and running along the river bank, laughing hard as he chased me. Then the sun went away and the world was shrouded in black. Cold laughter made us whirl around. The boss was there, holding his gun. He fired at me._

_There was a scream, but I wasn't the one who fell. James did. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, his face deathly pale._

"_James!" I screamed, rushing to his side. Giovanni fired again._

_There was another scream, but it came from James, who fell to the ground again. _

"_No!" I cried out. Then Giovanni fired a third time. James took the bullet again. Over and over, until I screamed._

"Stop!" I cried out, jolted awake. I was sitting up and panting as beads of sweat poured down my back. I buried my aching head in my hands, hoping that the images would leave my mind.

"Jess?" I heard James asked, his tired voice laced with concern. I looked up. He was still in his sleeping bag and his hair was all over the place. He was looking at me. I knew exactly where I wanted to be. I chanced a look at Meowth, who twitched in his sleep and mumbled something about whipped cream and pizza. For a moment I cringed at the food choices of my male companions. Then I got out of my sleeping bag, shivering as the cool night air met my sweaty skin. I crawled over to James and unzipped his sleeping bag enough to let me in. He was warm.

"I've got you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. I said nothing. I just snuggled closer to him, my head on his chest. In no time, I was lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his heart.

I didn't wake up until morning when James gently shook me awake. For the first time since the encounter with the boss, I woke up feeling happy. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. He pecked me on the lips, but I stopped him before he could move completely away. I closed the distance again and kissed him properly. Seriously, why hadn't we been doing that all along? He broke the kiss and then I felt his lips on my neck.

"Morning," I murmured, wriggling so that I was pressed right against him.

"Morning," he echoed, "Sleep well?"

"Very," I replied. It had been the best night's sleep I'd had in a long time. It seemed that I had found my cure for nightmares.

* * *

There was a soft smile on Jessie's face as she relived that morning with James. That was probably one of the best mornings she had ever had. Definitely better than the one she had just woken up to.

"Wow, you really do love him, don't you?" Jack chuckled, dropping a wood crate in front of Jessie.

"Uh, yeah, what the hell is that?" she questioned. Jack grinned at her.

"Well since you were complaining that you were bored, I thought we could sort through the rations, considering that things change when there's a second person involved," he shrugged. Jessie looked less than enthused.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind," she told him.

"I'm afraid that you don't have another option," he said, "Just think, it'll get your mind off everything."

"Woo hoo," Jessie sighed, reaching into the crate. Then Jack shot her a grin.

"Come on, Jessilina. It may not distract you like your James did, but it's better than nothing," he teased. Jessie scowled as a blush crept over her face.

"If I could reach you, I would kick your ass," she muttered.

Jack just smirked at her.

**TBC**

**AN: So naturally there would be a little bit of awkwardness after two friends as close as Jess and Jim hook up. I like awkward...when it's not me. I also really like that I have a four month break from school. I definately need it :). I'll hopefully be doing a lot of writing. I have a feeling I'll need to, especially after tomorrow, when my parents put my dog to sleep :(. RIP Daisy.**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
- Mistake Number 2 by ATC.  
- I Won't Say I'm in Love by Disney. I love the movie Hercules and the song is perfect for Jessie. What can I say? I'm a little kid at heart.  
- Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette. Because, let's face it, if Jessie and James got together, Jessie would blame James for making her so soft and sentimental :)  
- Disgusting by Ke$ha.  
- I Caught Fire by The Used.**


	9. Late

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 9: Late**_

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke._  
_So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast._  
_Oh well, those plans are long gone._

_And he said,_  
_There goes my life._  
_There goes my future, my everything._  
_Might as well kiss it all good-bye._  
_There goes my life  
_**...Kenny Chesney - There Goes My Life**

For the next little while, Jack and Jessie made small talk as they sorted through the crate of food, but Jessie was rapidly becoming bored of both the nowhere-conversation and the tedious task.

"So, what happened next?" she finally asked, "You know, with Miya."

"Um…well, let's see," Jack thought, trying to pinpoint which event came next. The only one of real significance came about seven weeks after that dinner at his mother's house.

"Okay, so after the dinner at Mother's, Miya and I continued to see each other in secret. It was just easier that way. Things would have gotten complicated for Miya if it got out that she was sleeping with the boss's son and things would have been complicated for me if Mother found out that I was sleeping with a subordinate. We spent three weeks together before she was pulled away on a three-week mission. I missed her. A lot. More than I expected to, actually, although that could have been because my brothers were driving me insane…

* * *

"Why hasn't he found out yet?" Giovanni seethed, clenching his fist.

"He said he wanted to be surprised," I said lazily, watching from the balcony as Joseph taught Heath Ketchum about types. Ketchum's beedrill was doing pretty well against Joe's slowpoke…though most pokemon did well against Joe's slowpoke.

"I knew as soon as possible that I was having a son," Giovanni pouted, "It's been nearly five months! He should have found out by now!"

"Tell that to him," I said. It had been the same old argument all week. Honestly, you'd think Isabelle was having Giovanni's kid.

"Maybe Mother will knock some sense into him," Giovanni mused.

"Are you really getting Mother involved?" I groaned.

"She can control him. She'll tell him to get his lazy ass in gear," there was a mad look in his eyes.

"Lunatic," I moaned under my breath as I got to my feet. His eyebrows shot up.

"What did you say to me?" he asked dangerously.

"You heard me!" I snapped, "I'm going home," I announced, not even waiting for Giovanni's approval. I exited the gym and walked towards Viridian Forest mumbling under my breath. My brothers needed lives! Every little thing was about impressing my mother! Why did they always try to one up each other? Why did they have to kiss so much ass? Why were they so obsessive?

Wait a sec…why was I so obsessive? I didn't care about what my brothers did…right? So what if they tried to impress mother. I didn't care about…

"Oh, fuck!" I groaned, kicking a rock as I walked. I did care about what my mother thought. I wanted it all, Team Rocket, the gym, everything! When did that happen? I swore again as I entered headquarters and made my way to my door. What I didn't expect was the woman standing outside my door. I raised my eyebrow, all thoughts of my brothers suddenly forgotten.

"Can I help you with something, Miss Miyamoto?" I asked casually, sidling up to her. She smiled up at me.

"Ah, you've returned at long last, Mr. Sakaki," she said sardonically, "I hate to bother you, knowing that you've had a hard day's work talking to people while us lesser agents merely endured physical and emotional peril."

"It's no bother at all, Miss Miyamoto," I said politely, bowing, "Is that why you've come to see me? Your work is too easy and you think that as Madam Boss's son, I have the ability to…ah…make things harder for you?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously as she smirked up at me.

"You seem to have an ability to read minds as well, Mr. Sakaki. That is indeed what I am here for," she said. I couldn't stop the grin on my face.

"Well, then, why don't you come inside and we'll discuss things further," I suggested, unlocking the door and motioning her inside. She shot me a secret smile as she passed me, which I found myself returning. As soon as I shut the door, Miya turned at the same moment I reached out to pull her towards me, our lips meeting in a fiery, passionate kiss.

"God, I've missed you, Miya," I panted, pinning her against the door. It had been three weeks since I saw her last…three of the longest in my life. She gave me a smouldering gaze, her blue eyes meeting mine.

"Don't talk, Jack," she ordered, "I can think of a million better uses for your mouth," she said, roughly pulling my lips down to hers.

I didn't get much sleep that night, not that I was complaining. I woke up the next morning with a grin on my face that only got bigger when I looked down at the woman who was sleeping next to me. The sun was shining in through the window, casting a warm glow on the entire room. I was really enjoying just watching the way the sunlight danced over her face and made her skin shine golden. She truly was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on.

"Quit staring at me. It's creepy," she ordered, snapping me out of my daze. She didn't move or open her eyes. She just lay there in the exact same position as she had been when I was admiring her.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, moving closer to her and wrapping my arms around her waist, spooning up against her.

"Superpowers," she answered, still not moving or opening her eyes. I felt an amused smile creep onto my face as I dropped my head to nuzzle the spot between her shoulder and neck.

"I have a superpower for you," I told her, kissing her neck.

"That's not a superpower," she said, clutching the blankets a little tighter to her as if they had the power to put her back to sleep, "That's biology."

"I'll let you be on top," I bargained, allowing my hands to wander.

"Let me?" she scoffed, "You'll have to do better than that, Sakaki," she sighed as she snuggled against her pillow. I raised an eyebrow. Was I really bargaining for sex?

"I'll do that thing you like," I added.

"There are many things I like," she replied. Okay, got to admit, that made me feel good.

"The tongue thing," I clarified, "Twice."

"Keep talking," she ordered, now leaning back against me. I grinned, knowing I'd already won.

"Well, by the time we finish, we'll already be late, so sex in the shower is a must," I mused.

"Definitely," she agreed.

"And then we can meet up for a little lunch…I was thinking along the lines of chocolate sauce and whipped cream," I said, "Maybe some strawberries to make it a healthy lunch."

"All the better to torture you with," she teased, cracking an eye open.

"Speaking of torture, I could pick up a pair of handcuffs for later," I offered.

"Only if you're the one getting cuffed to the bed," she replied, turning in my arms. As much as I hated that condition, I had to agree.

"Deal."

"So, you were saying something about superpowers?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. Her laughter rang out as I flipped us over.

Needless to say, we were late when she left to meet her team and when I left to meet Heath Ketchum in the gym for his training. I will say this about the kid, his battling was getting better. Still not great, but I'd take what I could get.

"Krabby!" Heath cried out as the little crab pokemon fainted.

"Arcanine, return!" I said, recalling my pokemon. Heath sank to his knees in despair.

"I lost again," he moaned. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey, at least you're getting better," I told him, "You did beat Marowak," I reminded him.

"I guess I did," he shrugged, still disheartened. Just then, the video phone at the side of the room began to ring. I walked over to answer it, frowning.

"Here, use these to revive your pokemon," I said, tossing a few revives and potions at my charge, who nodded.

"Mr. Sakaki," my mother's secretary answered. I smiled.

"What can I do for you, Amy?" I asked kindly. She had had her kid a couple weeks ago and was beginning to regain her previous look. She was still the most devote servant to my mother, despite her new obligations to her son. I couldn't for the life of me remember the kid's name.

"Madam Boss instructed me to tell you that you are going to be expecting Miss Catherine shortly with some new recruits," Amy told me. I frowned.

"Miss Catherine?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied, "She'll be bringing the new partners of Mr. Ketchum and will be assisting you in their training."

"Oh. Okay, um-"

"Hello?" a voice called from the entrance of the doorway.

"That must be her. Thanks, Amy," I quickly shut off the video phone and moved to the center of the room, where Heath was standing awkwardly across from Catherine and two unfamiliar people. I nodded at Miya's partner, who smiled at me.

"Mr. Sakaki," she greeted, "I trust that Madam Boss told you that we would be working together with the new recruits?" she asked.

"Just this second, actually," I replied, "Are these them?"

"Yes," she replied, "I'd like you to meet Lana Parker and Theodore Oak," she introduced, gesturing to the two agents behind her. Lana Parker had long turquoise hair tied at the back and large, inquisitive amber eyes. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and gym shorts. She hardly looked older than seventeen. Theodore Oak, on the other hand, had brown hair spiked up, brooding dark eyes, and was wearing a tracksuit that had a motorcycle emblazoned on the back. I frowned, recognizing the last name. What was Samuel Oak's son doing here?

"Heath Ketchum," I introduced my charge, who nervously waved at the pair. Catherine smiled kindly.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, "Now, the three of you have been chosen to be partners, which means that you'll be working together to carry out your missions," she explained, "Your partners kind of become like your family because you're always together. You train together, work together, eat together…you get it. So, if Mr. Sakaki here approves, I would like to begin with some teamwork exercises," she said, looking to me for approval.

"There's an obstacle course just outside," I said, "Let's see how fast you three can complete it."

I led Catherine and the three new grunts out to the back of the gym where an obstacle course had been set up. It was pretty much impossible to complete alone, which was part of the appeal. After sending the grunts on their way, Catherine and I stood watching them.

"Any idea when their first mission will be?" I asked, frowning as Oak refused Heath's help over the barrier.

"Not a clue," she said, "but I'm hoping it won't be soon," she cringed as Lana tripped over Heath in a tire-run.

"So why are you here helping me babysit?" I asked, "Where's Miya? And Daphne?" I tacked on. Catherine raised an eyebrow at me, but then she shrugged and blushed.

"I'm afraid I'm going to be sitting on the sidelines for the next little while," she replied, "My husband and I are expecting," she said. I raised my eyebrows at this.

"My congratulations," I said, "I didn't know you were married."

"He's not a Team Rocket member or anything," she shrugged, "He works in a mine near Mt. Moon. Anyway, I just found out a week ago and I just told Madam Boss today, so she immediately put me on a 'less strenuous job'," she snorted, "I have a feeling I'll be bored to death after seven more months of this."

"Well, this really isn't that exciting," I commented, shaking my head as Heath fell behind while Lana and Oak wadded through a mud pool, "I'm sure your team will miss you very much."

She laughed, "If there's even a team to go back to," she replied, "Miya and Daph are probably going to end up killing each other while I'm gone."

"What happened to 'your team is like your family'?" I asked, laughing too. She shook her head.

"Well, every family has to have that one person that can drive everyone else up the wall," she chuckled, "I mean, you still love 'em to death, but sometimes you just wanna throttle them."

"I know the feeling," I replied, thinking of my brothers. I stepped forwards and shouted at the new team that had finally collapsed at the end of the course, "That was pathetic! My grandma could do that faster than you! Again!"

"That really was pathetic," Catherine commented, collapsing into a chair, "This is going to be a looong seven-months."

I privately agreed.

* * *

Jessie snorted, "And here I thought my team was the original pathetic ones."

"These three were pretty bad," Jack laughed.

* * *

After dismissing the new grunts to the showers, I bade Catherine goodbye and rolled up to Miya's apartment. She was already waiting outside and had changed into a pale green dress. She got into the passenger's side door and I leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

"It should be illegal for you to wear dresses like that," I commented. She smirked.

"I'm an elite member of a crime syndicate," she reminded me, "When do I ever do anything legal?"

I laughed, "You have a point," I replied, shifting the car into gear.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I smirked.

"A little place I know," I told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Not gonna tell me?" she questioned.

"Nope," I replied. She frowned and pulled her mouth into an adorable pout.

"But Jaaack," she whined, not in an annoying way, but in a very seductive way. Then she slid over so she was pressed against me. I increased the pressure on the accelerator.

"I'm not telling," I said firmly, despite the fact that her fingers were lightly running down my arm.

"Are you sure?" she taunted, her full red lips inches from my ear. I shivered at the feel of her warm breath.

"Five minutes," I managed to get out.

"I hate being surprised," she told me seriously.

"How could you hate being surprised?" I asked, frowning.

"Not all surprises are good," she said simply. I signalled to turn left onto a dirt road.

"This one is," I replied. Two more miles and then I would be home-free. She was silent for a moment, taking in the country side.

"Are you taking me up to the Green Ridge?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I chuckled.

"It's one of the most romantic spots in town," I defended.

"It's where horny teenagers go to lose their virginity," she reminded me. Not that I needed reminding. It was where I lost my virginity.

"Well, you into role playing?" I asked, smirking as she laughed.

"Oh, Jack," she said, shaking her head as I parked near the edge. I reached into the backseat and grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Just watch the sunset with me. It'll be…what's the word…oh yeah, romantic," I said, "Then we can get drunk and do it in the back seat," I suggested. She scoffed.

"Romantic," she muttered, rolling her eyes as she watched me pour the golden liquid into the glasses. I handed her a glass.

"Here's to…you being back," I toasted.

"Glad to know you missed me," Miya said, bringing the glass to her lips, but then she stopped and looked down into the glass, apparently deep in thought. I frowned.

"Something wrong?" I asked, putting my arm around her shoulders, "You seem a little distracted."

She looked up at me and started to shake her head, but then stopped, "I was just thinking."

"Should I alert the press?" I teased. She glared at me and I amended, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just my team," she admitted, "There's a bit of drama going on."

"Oh, like with Catherine leaving?" I asked. She looked a little taken aback.

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"Oh, well since she's pregnant, Mother reassigned her to help me train the new agents," I explained with a shrug, "Seems everybody's popping out kids lately. It's like an epidemic. Jade just had Silver, Isabelle's due in five months, Amy just had her kid…what was his name again? Bob? Or was it Bill? And now your partner. Must be something in the water."

Miya chuckled, but there was something off about it. Then after a moment, she spoke, "About Catherine…well, it sort of got me thinking…" she trailed off.

"What, about how you and Daphne are going to kill each other?" I teased. She shook her head.

"No, not about that…but it got me thinking and…I'm late, Jack," she told me.

"What?" I asked, not really comprehending, not sure if my ears had deceived me.

"I'm late," she repeated, setting her drink on the dash and looking at her lap. I was sitting there with my mouth half-opened looking very much like a goldeen.

"Uh…I…uh…uh…uh…you…I thought you were on…the pill," I managed to finally stammer. She sighed.

"It's not one-hundred percent effective," she said, "As I found out when I read a pamphlet this afternoon."

"So…are you?" I asked, my voice at least an octave higher than it should be.

"I have to take a test," she said.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

There was no way I could have a kid. No way. That was all well and good for my brothers but not for me. I was a lone wolf. Lone. Not with kids. No. Shit.

"Jack," Miya said my name, but it barely registered. I looked at her, my eyes the size of dinner plates. For the first time ever, I saw fear on her features, a fear identical to mine.

"I think we should go back to town. Take a test."

* * *

"So was she pregnant?" Jessie asked in rapt attention, the task of sorting through rations long forgotten as she stared expectantly at Jack. This was better than the corny soap-operas that James used to make her watch. Jack gave a weak chuckle.

"I'll tell you the answer to that after you tell me your story, Jessilina," he said. Jessie gaped at him.

"WHAT?" she yelped, "You CANNOT leave me in suspense like this!" she protested. He laughed.

"Tell your story to me as I cook supper. I could use the entertainment," Jack told her. Jessie still gaped at him as she watched him get to his feet and grab a packet of instant noodles. Then she shook it off. Like always, she had a plan, a plan to get even.

**TBC**

**AN: So things are about to get REAL interesting on both fronts ;). Hope you enjoy!**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
- It Takes a Man by Chris Young.  
- There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney. Both are incredible country songs.**


	10. Taking Things Literally

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 10: Taking Things Literally**_

_We already know how it ends tonight,_  
_You run in the dark through a firefight._  
_And I would explode just to save your life,_  
_Yeah I would explode._

_Let me light up the sky,_  
_Light it up for you._  
_Let me tell you why,_  
_I would die for you._  
_Let me light up the sky.  
**...**_**Yellowcard - Light Up the Sky**

"Gonna start talking?" Jack taunted, smirking over at Jessie. She just smirked back.

"Hold your horses," she chided, "Now I've decided that since you suddenly really want to start doing the cliff-hanger thing, I'm going to show you a _real_ cliff-hanger."

Jack snorted, "You can try."

Jessie just shook her head, "Alright so this next part happened about five or six weeks after James and I got together. Like you and Miya, we decided to keep quiet about our relationship. It was just easier that way. And hotter."

* * *

James let out a whine as I rolled off of him and began searching for my bra amongst the pile of clothes that we had unceremoniously dumped near the riverside in our haste for a morning quickie.

"Do we have to follow the twerps today?" he asked, watching as I separated my clothes from his.

"Mmm, I'm afraid so," I told him. I was surprised when he crawled up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"But I don't wanna," he whined, "I wanna do this," he pressed his lips to the sensitve spot on my neck, "and this," he moved one of his hands up to cup my breast, "and this," he added, his other hand slowly running over my thigh. I shut my eyes and leaned against him, wanting nothing more than to take the day off and spend it with him near this little brook.

"We just did that," I reminded him.

"I wanna do it again," he murmured against my skin.

"You're such a sex addict," I told him.

"And you're a wily temptress," he whispered back. I snorted.

"Wily?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please?" he pleaded. I smirked, enjoying the fact that I had him begging me.

"Hmm, I dunno, James. We do have a lot to do…" I trailed off coyly. As I predicted, he started to kiss my neck a little bit more aggressively. I leaned back and tilted my head so he could get better access. Then I felt him begin to bite and suck my skin.

"James!" I scolded, stepping out of his embrace and examining my neck in the reflection of the water.

"What?" he panted. I turned back to him.

"What is this?" I asked, pointing to the hickey already starting to form.

"Uh…a hickey?" he said, shooting me a puppy-dog look.

"And what is it doing on my beautiful skin?" I questioned.

"I think it looks hot," he shrugged. I frowned and pushed him back onto the ground and straddled him.

"I disagree," I said, leaning over him so that I was inches away from his mouth, "You're gonna pay for that," I threatened just before I kissed him. He deepened the kiss, evidently thinking that he had just won the jackpot. Sucker. He rolled us over so that he was on top, but then I forced us back to the original position and got to my feet and picked up my pile of clothes.

"Thanks for the fun morning, Babe," I said as I put on my skirt. He gaped at me.

"Uh…Jess…" he trailed off, still on the ground.

"We have work to do, James," I said sweetly as I put my remaining clothes on and walked back towards our camp. Thankfully, my Team Rocket jacket covered the hickey. When I got there, Meowth was just stretching.

"Where have youse been?" the cat asked.

"Washing up," I replied, "There's a little orchard over a ways," I told him, "We can grab a couple apples on our way to find the twerp."

"Sounds good. Where's Jimmy?" he asked. I tried to hide my smirk, knowing what he was probably doing at that moment.

"Oh, I think he went to change," I shrugged, "So what's the plan, Meowth?"

"I was tinking you an' Jim distract da twerps an' I'll grab dat pikachu," he said.

"Simple, but let's add a pit trap in there," I suggested, another idea forming in my head.

"Sounds good, considering we're kinda on a budget," the cat blushed. I nodded, knowing that it was true.

"Morning," James murmured as he returned to camp and sitting down next to me.

"Don't get too comfortable," I told him, "You need to dig a pit."

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline, but then he sighed. After checking to see that Meowth was occupied, he whispered in my ear, "All this for giving you a hickey?"

"Yep," I chirped, getting to my feet to help Meowth with the balloon.

"Well, let's get this done quick," James said after we set up the balloon and were preparing to disembark, "Catch Pikachu and then relax," he said, his emerald eyes on me. I smirked, looked at Meowth, who was stumbling under the weight of a pile of dishes, and then took the opportunity to kiss the back of James's neck.

"You will not be relaxing for a long time," I warned him in a low whisper. I heard him groan as Meowth deposited the dishes in their spot on the basket. Then we hopped into the balloon and took off, purposely flying low so that we could grab a couple apples from the trees and to lookout for the twerps. When we spotted them, they were walking through a large Pokemon Reservation. We flew a couple miles from their position to build our trap. As usual, Meowth and James did the digging and I got the leaves to cover it up. When we finished, we rigged up a pulley harness thing on a branch so Meowth could swing down and grab Pikachu. Then we hid. As usual, the twerps fell into the trap.

"Ow!" Ash Ketchum moaned.

"Who put a hole here?" Dawn, one of his female companions, moaned. Amateur.

"I'll give you three guesses," an equally familiar voice growled. Huh. That was a surprise. Wasn't that Misty twerp supposed to be in Cerulean City? Whatever.

"Prepare for trouble!" I exclaimed, deciding that since the original twerp-ette was there, we'd use the original motto.

"Make it double!" James echoed me automatically, appearing at my side at the edge of the pit.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!" James cried, suddenly pulling me flush against his body. I smirked.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" I said my line, sliding my hands down his chest and then I pushed him away.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" he replied, pulling me back to him and dipping me.

"Jessie."

"James." We were inches apart.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" I called as he spun me tightly so that I was leaning back against his chest.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James rhymed, holding me tighter so that I could feel exactly how much of an effect my proximity had on him. Screw Pikachu. Right now, I just wanted James.

"Dat's right!" Meowth chimed in, swinging up from the hole, Pikachu clutched in a rubber hand.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked, bursting out laughing over the pot of noodles that had just come to a boil.

"A motto," Jessie defended haughtily, "Though doing it by myself is a real drag."

"Motto? Oh, that is sad!" he was nearly crying with laughter.

"Shut up."

* * *

For a moment, the twerps simply gaped at us. Then Ash reacted.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

The rodent obeyed and suddenly it was free. Shit. James, Meowth, and I ran for the waiting balloon, but it was too late. We were hit by a thundershock and were blasted through the air.

"AHH!" we screamed, seconds before our meowth-shaped balloon hit the forest floor. All things considered, today's blast off hadn't been that bad. Just a thunderbolt from the twerp's pikachu and then we were hurtling through the air. I had been through worse.

"Dat twerp didn't even give us a chance!" Meowth fumed as he crawled out of the wreckage.

"Even the old motto didn't give us any luck," James mused as he helped me to my feet. Always the gentleman, that James, but I'm afraid that his gesture was lost on me as I was thinking about another botched mission. Another failure. It had been almost two months since that encounter with the boss. Surely by now he'd know that we were nowhere nearer to sending him anything worthwhile?

"Stupid Pikachu! Why haven't we caught dat rat by now?" Meowth continued to rant, sourly kicking at a stone. He missed and ended up falling back on his tail. I would have found it hilarious, but I barely noticed as worry ate away at my brain.

"Yeow!" he growled as he massaged his tail and glared at the rock.

With a resigned sigh, I began rummaging in the balloon basket for a patching kit, while I lightly rubbed my temple. I could feel a migraine coming on. James started stretching out the canopy, but I was very aware that his eyes were planted solely on me.

I didn't noticed that Meowth had vanished into the forest until James set the balloon on the grass and walked up to me. He knelt at my side as I fumbled with the patching kit, refusing to look him in the eye. With one hand he covered my trembling ones. He placed the other on the small of my back and closed the distance to give me a gentle kiss.

"We'll redeem ourselves tomorrow, Jess. Then we won't have to worry about the boss," he tried to reassure me. Somehow he always knew when I was in one of these moods and he always tried his best to help, even when he didn't even know the half of my true worries. He never knew how scared I was that one day I would wake up and find him gone or that we'd be taken by the boss and be…used. I shuddered at the thought, but willed myself to stay strong.

James would never, ever find any of that out.

"Tomorrow," I agreed, closing my eyes for a moment and willing myself to at least try to hope that we wouldn't be killed or worse for this latest failure. I had to keep thinking positive. I had to be strong. James closed the gap again and despite the fact that Meowth could come back at anytime, I deepened the kiss and melted into James.

"I hope we aren't interrupting," a gruff voice from the left if us said. I started, recognizing the scratchy voice. My eyes popped open and so did James'. I saw frustration on his face and I knew that it was mirrored on mine. Not now. Not today. Why couldn't they just go fuck themselves? We snapped our heads towards the sound and we saw the familiar green-haired man with mirth dancing in his brown eyes.

"Even I didn't think you would stoop this low, Jessie," a snide, equally familiar voice chuckled. We stumbled to our feet and turned in the direction of the voice. Seriously, why today? I had absolutely no patience to deal with that egotistical, blond bimbo that was sneering at us from our right.

"Cassidy!" I growled at the woman who had been the bane of my existence since my school days.

"And Botch!" James exclaimed. A vein throbbed on Cassidy's partner's forehead.

"The name is Butch!" he yelled. I smirked, silently praising James. Where Cassidy was my archrival, Butch was his.

* * *

"What's that look for?" Jessie suddenly asked, catching the look of surprise on Jack's face. He shrugged.

"I actually think I know who you're talking about," he said. Jessie snorted bitterly.

"Then I feel sorry for you," she scoffed.

* * *

"Enough!" a third voice suddenly chastised, breaking us out of our glaring contest with our rivals. Directly in front of us, another blond Rocket agent was posed, twirling a black tulip.

"Domino?" we yelped together, staring at their boss's favourite agent. What the Hell was she doing here? She usually had more important things to do than hang around with Assidy and Bitch.

"You two weren't that hard to track down," Domino sneered at us, "All we had to do was follow the thunder bolts."

"And what do you want with us?" I growled, but I could feel the blood drain from my face. If the boss was sending his favourite agent to search for us, then we were in big trouble.

"Oh, believe me, we don't want ANYTHING to do with you losers," Cassidy sneered.

"Why I outta-

"Your ineptitudes won't screw anything else up for Team Rocket!" Domino cut across me. She pulled out a bazooka from behind her back and pointed it at me and James. Fuck.

"Pity we can't kill you both, but Boss's orders," she said, taking aim at me. I froze and James hovered protectively. I wanted to tell him to run and not be an idiot. It was me that they wanted…not him. This was exactly like my dream, only Giovanni's puppet was holding the gun this time.

"Don't take it personally, Jess," Cassidy shrugged, "Boss's orders."

Domino pulled a trigger. James grabbed my hand and dragged me out of harm's way. We took off through the trees, running at full speed. I could hear Domino, Butch, and Cassidy in hot pursuit. We could also hear the blasts of Domino's misses.

Fuck my life.

Suddenly the forest gave way and we skidded to a halt at the edge of a cliff. We looked down at the river below. We were gonna die.

"James?" I looked over at my partner, not even caring that he could see just how scared I was. There was so much I wanted to say in that moment, but then there was a blast behind us and then, we were falling. The rocks crumbled around us as we fell. I felt James grab my arm and then a sharp pain in the side of my head. I blacked out.

* * *

"I don't remember much of the next part," Jessie explained, frowning.

"But you woke up in front of my brother and he sent you here?" Jack guessed. She smirked at him.

"You'll find that out after you tell me your story," she mimicked him. His eyebrows shot up as he handed her a bowl of soup.

"Really?" he asked, "Isn't that a little immature?"

"Hey, I said that I was going to give you a _real_ cliff-hanger," she shrugged, smirking. He made an exasperated face.

"I didn't expect a literal one," he commented.

**TBC**

**AN: I did say things were about to get interesting. I couldn't resist the cliff-hanger in this case. It was just too good. I think Jessie got her revenge on both Jack and James in this chapter ;)**

**Songs the inspired this chapter:  
- Reason to Believe by Dashboard Confessional.  
- Light Up the Sky by Yellowcard. Because James would do anything to save her life.**


	11. Bad Moves

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 11: Bad Moves**_

_Don't think I don't think about it_  
_Don't think I don't have regrets_  
_Don't think it don't get to me_  
_Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey_  
_Don't think I don't wonder 'bout _  
_Could've been, should've been all worked out_  
_I know what I felt, and I know what I said _  
_But don't think I don't think about it  
_**...Darius Rucker - Don't Think I Don't Think About It**

"Alright, your turn," Jessie announced as she scooped up a spoonful of her soup.

"You're impatient," Jack commented.

"Would you just tell me, already?" Jessie snapped, "Was she pregnant?"

Jack smiled grimly.

* * *

I stumbled down the hallway of the Team Rocket Headquarters towards my brother's private quarters, the image of the little plus sign burned into my brain forever.

* * *

"She was!" Jessie exclaimed, fascination on her face as she surveyed Jack, who now looked a little embarrassed.

* * *

When I reached Joe's door, I pounded on it, hoping that he was in and that I wouldn't have to make small talk with Isabelle. After what seemed like an age, but in reality was only a few seconds, the door opened and revealed my brother's harried face.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" he asked, his weary expression morphing to one of concern as he took in the look of frenzied look on my face, "What's wrong?"

"I need your help," I begged.

"Come in," he nodded his head towards his apartment that he shared with Isabelle when they were in Viridian, "Isabelle's in bed, so try to keep it down," he cautioned me.

"S-sure," I stammered as I sat heavily on the couch. He shot me a peculiar look. He then went to the bar and poured a very stiff scotch and passed me a tumbler. This was one of the reasons why I chose to go to him and not Gio. Joe and I had been close ever since we were kids. There was an seven-year age difference between me and Giovanni so we've never really seen eye-to-eye. Joseph was only four years older than me and often got stuck entertaining me whenever Mother and Father took Giovanni to show him the family business. Joe was the model big brother. He never complained or saw me as a chore the way Gio did. He was always so warm and open.

"Alright, Jackie, what's going on?" Joe asked, settling across from me.

"Miya is pregnant with my kid," I said in one breath before shakily taking a drink. Joe's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Miya? As in Miyamoto, Mother's favourite agent?" he asked, blinking. I nodded mournfully.

"Joe…I don't know…I can't…" it was suddenly hard to breath again, as it had been in Miya's apartment when I raced out of there after seeing the pink sign on the white plastic stick.

* * *

"Woa…you left Miya alone after she took the test?" Jessie asked for clarification.

"Not one of my finer moments, but yes," Jack admitted.

"Dick move!" she berated him. He cringed and ran a hand through his red hair.

"I was scared out of my mind," he tried defending himself as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"And you think she wasn't?" Jessie asked, "She just found out she was having a kid!"

"I know," Jack said quietly, "Believe me, I didn't handle it all that well."

* * *

"Easy, little brother," Joe said, trying to comfort me.

"Joe, I-I don't know what to do," I admitted, my voice cracking.

"Alright, well, first off, is it yours?" he asked. I looked at him.

"That's what I said, Joe," I reminded him.

"But are you sure? How do you know she isn't trying to saddle you with some other bloke's kid?" he questioned.

* * *

"Bastard," Jessie commented. Jack sighed.

* * *

"Miya wouldn't…no way. If she says it's mine, I believe her," I said. He nodded.

"Hold up a sec, Bro, I just have to go check on Isa," he said, disappearing from the room and leaving me fidgeting on the couch. I felt winded. My secret girlfriend was pregnant with my child. I couldn't have a kid. It just wasn't possible. What was I going to do? Marry her the way Gio married Jade after he found out Jade was pregnant? What would everyone think? What would mother think?

Then Joe returned and suddenly he looked a little more confident. He sat back in his chair and asked, "Is she keeping the kid?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "I just really, really had to get out of there. I didn't…she didn't…"

"Okay, so little brother, we have to look at this from a logical point of view," he said, "You started sleeping with Mother's best agent, who is now carrying your kid. You've got a whole mess of problems ahead of you."

"Don't you think I know that?" I snapped, raking a hand through my hair.

"Easy, there, Jack," he chided me, "Now first and foremost, you can never acknowledge this. This kid could be lethal to you."

* * *

"WHAT is that bullshit?" Jessie asked incredulous.

"My brother's advice," Jack said wearily.

* * *

"What?" I asked. He leaned forward and spoke in a low whisper.

"Look at what happened to Giovanni when he married Jade because she was pregnant. Mother barely acknowledges he exists. He's lost all favour with her," he revealed. That made sense, but what did that have to do with my situation? Then Joe explained, "Mother has always had high hopes for you, Jack. You were supposed to find a suitable woman, marry her, and then do the kid thing. If she catches wind that you've disgraced yourself this way, she'll be devastated."

I felt uneasy, "But what if…how…I don't want to hurt Miya…"

"By staying with her, you could hurt her more," Joe told me seriously, "First off, you put her best agent out of commission. Second, Mother wants to avoid another 'Jade incident'. She won't take kindly to another disgrace to the family name and just might take action to prevent another disgrace."

I frowned at my brother, "Joe, this is Mother we're talking about. She wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't she, Jack? Her reputation is everything to her. She won't stand for having two sons quickly marry to cover up some mistake," Joe replied. I was still frowning.

"But what about Silver? She dotes on him," I said. Joe shook his head.

"Sure, because he's likely to be the next heir. Besides even if Mother doesn't object, you still have to deal with Gio," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Gio," Joseph repeated, "He doesn't like competition, our brother. You know that. He competes with us all the time. Why do you think he was so happy to have a male heir? He thought Silver would gain him favour with Mother, but now I'm having a kid that could gain me even _more_ favour with Mother. He hates that. Why do you think he's so concerned with Isabelle?" he asked. That did make a little sense.

"What does this have to do with me and Miya?" I asked wearily.

"Think about it this way, Jack. There is a reason why I don't want anyone knowing the sex of the baby and a reason why I've hired a couple grunts to accompany Isabelle on errands. I don't want to give Gio the incentive or the chance to do something to sabotage me and Isabelle," he explained, "If you stuck with Miya, then his sights would be on her as well."

"Joe, this is our brother you're talking about," I said incredulously, "You're making it sound as if everyone in the family is out to get us."

"That's because they are, Jack. You can live in your own little bubble and believe that those perfect pictures on Mother's mantle are the truth, but there's evil behind all those fake smiles, Jack. All of it…the money, the power…it corrupts us. It seeps into our veins and takes hold and then nothing, not even family, matters anymore. It's our weakness, the dark part of our legacy," he said with conviction and for the first time, I saw true, serious wisdom on his normally jovial face, "It's our dark side."

* * *

"Dark side?" Jessie asked, "What are you, a jedi or something?"

"It feels like it sometimes," Jack admitted, "And looking back, Joseph spoke the truth. All of us, Mother, Gio, Joe, and me…we all had that part in us. We could all be seduced by the idea of power, wealth and glory. They were. I was," he revealed.

* * *

"Jack, with this kid…if you acknowledge it, it will only cause more harm," Joe told me, "Miya will have a very large target on her back. Your unborn kid will have a target on its back before its out of the womb. Mother will disinherit you and all your dreams will be gone. Never again will she take you seriously," he prophesized. That last part ended up making my stomach turn involuntarily. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted the inheritance that I was entitled to and yet…

"But Miya…" I trailed off, thinking of the woman who captivated me so, who made me feel so alive, and who was now alone with my child inside her.

"You have no obligation, here, Jack," he said, "It was her fault. She was the one who was supposed to prevent-"

* * *

"WHAT?" Jessie yelped in horror, "He did not say that!" she gasped, scandalized.

"He did," Jack confirmed.

"What a no-good, rotten, sexist piece of-"

"I can tell you're not going to like the next part," Jack sighed.

* * *

"She was the one who was supposed to prevent this sort of thing. It's her body after all. If she wanted to screw, she should have taken the precautions to make one-hundred percent certain that this didn't happen," Joe said, "You're not at fault, Jack."

I blinked. It was so easy to cling to those words, to shrug off the impending responsibility. Maybe…

"Forget about it, Jack," he advised, leaning back into his chair, "It's not your burden. Just forget it."

* * *

"Tell me you didn't take that jackass's advice," Jessie moaned. Jack bowed his head, his face the epitome of remorse and shame.

"You suck!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he said softly.

"Like, who believes that shit? I hope Miya kicked your ass for that," Jessie claimed, shooting him a reproachful glare. Jack was looking older and older with each passing second.

* * *

I did my best to avoid Miya and I succeeded for about two days. I tried to put it out of my mind, like Joseph told me to. I thought about the inheritance that I would surely lose if Mother found out. I thought of Miya and what could happen to her. I wasn't willing to let her get hurt…but then, what if she needn't get hurt? What if she chose not to have the baby? That would be the best situation for me. No kid to worry about and then maybe Miya and I could take some time…decide where we stood. No pressure. The thought gave me hope. Surely she wouldn't want a baby. It would interfere with her work and it would be expensive. She'd have no life or freedom. She wouldn't want that. If there was anything I knew about Miya, it was that she was a free spirit and that it was impossible to hold her down.

I was down in the gym with Catherine watching as Heath Ketchum's team made another attempt at the obstacle course. They were beginning to grasp the concept of working together. Finally.

"At least they've moved from 'pathetic' to 'suck'," Catherine observed, drumming her fingers as she watched the brawny Ted Oak grudgingly stop to help Heath pull Lana over a barrier.

"Hardly an improvement," I muttered, "It's a damn good thing we have sprinklers in the gym or Ketchum would have been cooked."

"Well, I don't know why you had to set up those flaming loops," Catherine chided me, "They can't even run this. What hope did they have with fire obstacles?" she shook her head.

"Maybe I was hoping it would force them to be better," I snapped back, "Some people thrive under pressure."

She shot me a glare, "On that note, whatever personal pressure you're going through, could you PLEASE not take it out on me and the grunts?" she shot back, causing me to blink in surprise, "Don't think I haven't noticed that you've been short with all of us over the past couple days. I saw the way you battled them earlier. Knocking out their pokemon in one hit hardly teaches them a thing," she scolded. I gritted my teach. Really? She, one of my mother's Rockets, was scolding me? I outranked her.

"Am I interrupting?" an all too familiar voice suddenly questioned from the doorway, interrupting my thoughts. I whirled around to see Miya standing there, her eyebrows raised. Suddenly all those things I tried to forget came rushing back. Her. The baby. Me. Everything.

Catherine, on the other hand, broke into a grin and rushed to her partner, "What are you doing here?" she asked, "Where's Daph? You didn't kill her, did you?"

Miya laughed, "She's still very much alive, though if I have to listen to her complain anymore about every little thing, she won't be," she muttered, causing Catherine to grin knowingly.

"Just tune her out," Catherine advised sympathetically.

"I'll try, but I make no promises," Miya warned, "And as for why I'm here, I actually have to talk with Mr. Sakaki," she revealed, her intense blue eyes on me.

"We're a little busy," I said stiffly. Those eyes narrowed at me as if she knew my views on the situation.

"I can wait," she said in a challenging voice. I gritted my teeth and breezed by her, gesturing for her to come with. Over my shoulder, I saw her frown and share an exasperated look with Catherine before she turned and followed me to the little office in the back of the gym. I shut the door behind her as she turned to me.

"You disappeared," she said simply, staring at me.

"Lot to process," I shrugged in what I hoped was a nonchalant gesture.

"I'm keeping it," Miya announced. Fuck.

"Dammit, Miya, why would you do that?" I shot at her, kicking the desk. She glared up at me.

"Because I don't run away from my problems, Jack," she replied coldly.

"Are you insane?" I asked, "Do you even realize that this entire thing in a mistake? My mother will KILL you if she finds out about this! My brother will do it if she doesn't! You don't know what you're messing with here! This kid…this thing…it'll KILL you!" I shouted, trying to make her see. She didn't flinch.

"You don't know that," she said evenly.

"I think I know my family!" I snapped, "My mother already has one son that screwed up and got landed with a kid. She won't tolerate another. We screwed up, Miya, but that doesn't mean we have to pay for it!" I growled. Something dawned on Miya's face, like she suddenly understood all the secrets of the universe.

"This isn't even about me, is it?" she said, "It's about your inheritance."

"Don't be ridic-"

"It's about your fucking inheritance," she repeated, shaking her head as he eyed me with disbelief. That look…it made me snap.

"So what if it is!" I shouted, "I worked my ass off for that inheritance and I'm not going to lose it now because you can't take a pill!"

She slapped me. Hard.

* * *

"Good," Jessie commented, glaring at him.

* * *

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Miya cried, "You think this is all my fault? You can go fuck yourself!" she shouted, turning to leave.

"Who's running away now?" I shot at her, my cheek still stinging. She whirled around.

"That would be you, you selfish bastard!" she yelled, "I thought you were different! I thought that you gave a damn! I thought that you cared about something other than money! If I wanted a cold, conniving, self-centered jerk, then I would have gone for one of your brothers! I would have expected this from them! I thought you were better than that!" she cried, her eyes shining as she screamed at me. Then she blazed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I was left alone, staring numbly at the spot where she had just stood. I knew that her words shouldn't hurt me, but they stung more than that slap did. I had let her down. I was the cold, conniving, self-centered jerk that she had originally thought that I was better than.

I tried to tell myself that it didn't matter, that she didn't matter. What was she, anyways? She was my subordinate. I wasn't supposed to care what she thought. The only person's opinion of me that mattered was my mother's. That's what I told myself as I walked back towards the training field where Catherine was supervising the grunts who couldn't do a thing right.

But as I watched the three recruits run the course, I couldn't shake the sudden, inexplicable feeling that me and them were the same: none of us could thrive under pressure.

* * *

"Wow," Jessie said, shaking her head. Jack grimaced and nodded in shame.

"I'll never forget that moment," he admitted, bowing his head, "Still, after all these years, it haunts me."

"Your first mistake was listening to that moron of a brother of yours," Jessie retorted.

"I agree," he said, "I should have asked myself: 'What does Joseph stand to gain?'. It could have saved me a lot of grief."

"Why didn't you?" Jessie asked.

"I was a scared twenty-two-year-old. I was barely an adult and I thought that my older brother could make my decisions for me. Surely you could understand?" he beseeched her, "Hasn't there even been a moment in your life, Jessilina, where you were scared and just wished that someone else could decide for you?"

Jessie nodded, "I suppose there has been," she admitted, remembering the moment when she received the most shocking news of her life and how at the time she had wished more than anything that she could have just curled up and let someone else make that grown-up decision, "but I stepped up."

**TBC**

**AN: So here's the latest. Jessie's a bit critical here. So not everything is rosey in Jack's world and things are going to get a little complicated in Jessie's. If you're enjoying this so far, let me know! If you're not, then let me know how I can improve!**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
- This Woman's Work by Kate Bush.  
-Songs Like This by Carrie Underwood.  
-Wall of Shame by Course of Nature.  
-Don't Think I Don't Think About It by Darius Rucker.  
-Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap**


	12. Growing Up

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 12: Growing Up**_

_Another story bout a boy and a girl_  
_growing up in different worlds_  
_but if i could i wouldn't change you_  
_I may be crazy or i may be cursed_  
_another chapter another verse_  
_If you turn the page i wouldn't blame you._

_But every word is true._

_I'm gonna give you, give you a storybook_  
_give you, give you a story book ending_  
_but you've gotta trust me._  
_give you, give you a story book ending_  
_but you've gotta trust me._

_A blank novel but i see the plot_  
_well I'm the author and your all I've got_  
_I found you in the words i wrote down_  
_when all the characters have said goodbye_  
_I'll be the one standing by your side_  
_so let me write forever with you.  
_**...A Trip To Paris - Storybook Ending**

Jessie lay back on her makeshift bed and stared up at the ceiling as Jack tidied up the dishes. She felt a little guilty that she couldn't really help him considering that she could only move six feet from her wall. That guilt ebbed when she thought of what he did to Miya, leaving her alone to deal with their unborn kid. How anyone could knowingly abandon their kid was beyond her. Parents should not leave their kids unless they have a damn good reason, she thought to herself. That was why she often told herself that her parents were dead. It didn't make her feel as bad as when she thought about the alternative scenario where her parents abandoned her.

She sighed heavily and looked at Jack's back. He looked tense and she could tell that it was either anger at his past mistakes or anger over her last comment. She had basically said that she was better than him, that she had stepped up under pressure and made the hard choices. True though it was, he probably didn't feel so hot having it shoved back into his face. Once again, Jessie had opened her mouth without thinking.

Of course she could apologize to the older man, who had finished with the dishes and was glancing out the window at the looming mountain almost longingly, but Jessie rarely apologized. It just…didn't sit right with her, admitting that she was wrong. She watched as Jack sighed and retired to his own bed, still not saying a word as he stared up at the ceiling. Finally, Jessie couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have been so judgemental," she admitted, "It's a tough thing to go through."

"Don't worry about it," Jack shrugged, "I've said the same things to myself over the years. One thing I can say for the isolation is that it gives you a long time to think."

"That can either be good or bad," Jessie said.

"Usually it leads me to consider walking past my two-mile boundaries," he said candidly. Jessie frowned over at him, wondering if she had just caught him in one of those moments.

"Suicide?" she asked quietly. There was a wry smile on his face.

"You see my life, Jessilina," he replied, "I live on a mountain away from everyone I've ever cared about. I can't communicate with anyone but Giovanni or his grunts. It's a miserable existence. I'll die on this mountain anyways."

The words made Jessie ache. Would that be her in twenty-two years? Would she be longing to end her own life like he just admitted to? Would she succumb to that severe depression that made him look weary and old?

"So what keeps you alive?" she questioned.

"Just one thing," he said softly.

"And that is…" she trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

"Tell me, Jessilina, what will keep you alive when you're in my position?" Jack asked, "What would you live for?"

The answer flashed into her mind in an instant, leaving an acute pain in her chest. She knew exactly what she would fight for; she had been fighting for it since that day she fell from a cliff.

"The answer to that is in the next part of my story," she revealed, "Wanna hear it?"

"Absolutely," he agreed, "It's kind of nice having the option to escape into someone else's life."

* * *

Two things saved me when I fell from the cliff into the raging water of the river below: James, who never let go of me, and Meowth's alley-cat tendencies. Sometimes when we passed through a new city or town, the scratch-cat would regress to his own days as a street-meowth and wander the streets at night looking for some kind of trouble. James and I never questioned it. Meowth took great pride in being able to act like a human and I think he was a bit embarrassed when he succumbed to the pokemon side of him. Despite this, his midnight wanderings gave him an excellent sense of direction, which is pretty useful when you have to rush to a hospital.

When we fell, a rock ended up hitting the side of my head, knocking me out and causing a very nasty gash. James managed to get me back to the river bank and then Meowth led him to the nearest hospital. It took me a while to wake up, but when I did, it hurt like hell. The bright lights of the room nearly blinded me and my head was throbbing. It actually felt like I had a heartbeat in my head. It didn't help that the hallways outside were bustling.

"Son-of-a bitch," I moaned, wincing a little as I slowly sat up. I had to stop part way when I felt stars come to my eyes.

"Jess! You're awake!" Meowth chirped from my side. I flinched as the sheer volume of his voice brought on a new wave of pounding in my head.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, my voice a little hoarse.

"Couple hours," Meowth answered, tilting his head curiously at me, "We was worried about you!"

I frowned. Worried? Then I remembered falling and the rocks and Butch, Cassidy, and Domino. I looked around the room, but only Meowth was here with me. Fear gripped me as I turned back to the cat, "Meowth, where's James?" I asked.

"I dunno. He left a little while ago. Said to tell ya that he'd be back," Meowth answered. I frowned and nodded, leaning back against the pillows. The dizziness was returning.

I hardly noticed that Meowth had crawled closer to me until he asked, "How're you feeling?"

"I'll live," I shrugged, staring at him. It wasn't like Meowth to ask questions like that or come that close to my face. Talk about an invasion of personal space.

"I know," Meowth said, "But what about da baby?" he asked. I started. What the Hell kind of question was that?

"What baby?" I asked, looking at him as if he had grown another head.

"Yours and Jim's," Meowth answered. I sat up real fast.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, my own voice painful to my ears as I was forced to lay back down. It took me a moment to regain my senses.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Jack exclaimed in bemusement as he sat up to look over at her. Jessie sighed and shrugged.

"We were too broke to eat, let alone worry about birth control and we spent nearly two months sneaking off for a quick screw at every opportunity. It was bound to happen," Jessie replied.

* * *

Meowth's furry face knotted in confusion.

"Da doctor said that you was having a baby and James went inta shock and…oh yeah, da doctor said dat you probably wouldn't know yet," comprehension dawned on Meowth's face. I shook my head. Not happening. No way. I couldn't be having a kid.

"I'm not having…I can't be…not possible…" I stammered to convince him, struggling to sit up and get out of the bed. I couldn't even convince myself, because thinking about it…well, it was possible. James and I hadn't exactly been careful. Oh, God, James. I paled, realizing that he knew. That was probably where he was, freaking out about the…baby. There was no way he was ready to be a dad. I wasn't ready to be a mom. I KNEW that, but James…he was probably ready to go back and jump off that cliff or something. That thought hurt to think about. I wasn't an idiot. Back when I was part of a bridge bike gang, a friend of mine got knocked up after sleeping with this guy. She told him about it and he told her it was her problem. I shuddered. I don't know if I could handle it if James left. I was suddenly short of breath.

"F-fuck. Shit. Dammit!" I swore, burying my head in my hands, "Ouch!" I winced in pain when my hands brushed the bandage on my head. Most of the damage appeared to be along my left temple near my hairline.

"Easy dere, Jess," Meowth reached up with a paw to touch my hand, concern in his vivid blue eyes. It was lost on me.

"Easy? How…where's James?" I managed.

"He said he'd be back Jess. I tink he just needed some air. He was pretty upset-"

"Yeah," I ejected clenching my eyes shut as I struggled to breathe, "Of course…who wouldn't be…dammit!"

"Calm down, Jess. Jimmy will be back and dis will all be okay," the cat tried to reassure me. I shook my head.

"N-no…he'll go and…" I trailed off. I had to find James. I grabbed the edge of the blankets to move them aside and get out of bed. Probably not the best idea considering that sitting upright made my head spin.

"Don't you get out of that bed," James's voice ordered from the doorway. I looked over at him and gasped. He had a cut over his left eye and his right was already beginning to swell. His lip was cut and there were tears and burn marks on his clothes.

"What da heck happened to you?" Meowth asked the question I had been wondering. James ignored him and approached the bed. He took the blanket from me and looked from me to the bed, his eyes uncharacteristically firm. I found myself obeying him. He gently tucked the covers in around me and sat at the edge of the bed. Suddenly I felt calmer now that he was back with me. He was still here, alive and well…though maybe a little worse for wear.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me gently.

"Like I fell off a cliff," I muttered and to my relief, he cracked a smile, "How about you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm fine, but we're in danger," he told me, taking my hand. I remembered being chased by Domino, Butch, and Cassidy, "The boss is going to come looking for us as soon as he gets the chance."

"Then let's get out of here," I said. If the boss was looking for us, then why did he just force me back into bed? He shook his head.

"The doctor said you needed to rest…and get checked out," he said, glancing nervously down at my stomach, "I…Do you…know…"

"Meowth told me," I answered, saving him from stammering the words.

"We're having a baby," he said it anyways, sounding a little winded. I couldn't blame him, really.

"Scary," I commented, my voice shaking a little. He nodded in agreement.

"Crazy."

"Terrifying," Meowth agreed with us, though in his case I think it was sarcasm. James took a deep breath.

"So…uh…what do you think?" he asked.

"Um…well…I…dunno…" I murmured, not meeting his eyes, "Uh, you?" I asked. He shifted uneasily and I felt fear well up within me. I imagined him bolting.

"Uh…well…" he hesitated, "I…maybe…I dunno…you?"

"Oh, for Mew's sake!" Meowth cried in frustration, "Dis is what I get for bein' saddled with da humans dat didn't pay attention in health class!"

"Shut up, Meowth!" James and I said at the same time. Apparently neither of us were ready to deal with our feline partner in crime. Meowth glared at us.

"I tink I have a right to say something 'bout this!" he argued, "Dis all affects me as much as youse guys! I know youse didn't tink of me when youse got yourselves inta dis mess, but now I tink it's time I got a say! I'm part of dis trio too, ya dig?"

I gritted my teeth in response and James crossed his arms and looked annoyed at Meowth. He just crossed his arms and looked firmly at us.

"Now it would be an understatement if I said dat I was very disappointed with ya both," the cat began, "I mean it's one ting shackin' up like dat, but youse coulda at least told Meowth," he said reproachfully. For a moment, James and I exchanged identical looks of disbelief.

"Dat bein' said, I can understand why youse didn't say anything. I understand dat we all have needs and dat we all have to act on dose needs from time to time, but our actions have consequences."

* * *

"He sounds like the patronizing parent of the pregnant teenager," Jack snorted. Jessie laughed.

* * *

"We've grasped that fact, Meowth," I told him. He sighed.

"See, I don't tink dat you have 'cause otherwise youse two would have tought of dis before youse jumped each other out in the woods," he replied. I felt my head throb as I tried to control my temper.

"Meowth, what's your point?" James asked, frustration in his voice.

"My point is dat these decisions are important and will affect da rest of your lives. You can't just let tings happen. It's high time dat youse two grow up and start tinkin' about these sort of tings," Meowth told us, causing both me and James to gape in shock as if our friend had just fury-swiped us.

Sure, what he said actually made sense, but hearing it was like a slap in the face. James and I did have to start thinking about our futures, especially now. It wasn't enough anymore to just live in the moment. We couldn't continue on the way we were, clinging to those teenage years that had long since gone. It meant everything had to change and that was scary.

"Now from what I understand with humans is dere are three options in dis situation: have da kid, not have da kid, or have da kid and give it to someone else," he said, "Now I'm gonna go over to dat window to pretend to give youse guys some privacy while youse decide which of da three makes sense," he stated, hopping down from the bed.

"Did he really just tell us to grow up?" I asked James, trying to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating. He chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his blue hair.

"I think he did," he confirmed, and after a beat of silence, he added, "And he may be right."

"Don't tell him that," I whispered, causing James to smile as we shared a glance at the cat-type pokemon, who had made himself comfortable in the windowsill. I looked back at James and sighed.

"I don't wanna grow up," I pouted, laying back against the pillows, still holding his hand in mine.

"Me neither," he admitted softly, "but I guess we've got to. We have to think about the future now," and at this his eyes drifted back to my flat stomach, which was suddenly doing flip-flops. I felt the fear well up again over my present situation. For a moment it had been abated when James returned, but now it was back full-force.

"Yeah," I managed to get out. James's emerald gaze lifted from my stomach to my eyes and with his free hand, he gently caressed the side of my face.

"Can I…I wanna…" he stammered and then took a breath, "Jessie, I love you," he said and my eyes widened at this declaration, "I love you a lot and whatever choice we make, I want to be with you. I want my future to be with you. Always," he stated. It was the first time either of us uttered those three words out loud and I was amazed by the power they had over me. Hearing him say it made it real, permanent and knowing that he wanted to be with me, no matter what, suddenly made the fear lessen.

"I love you too, James," I echoed, meaning it. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I would have happily deepened the kiss had the meowth in the window not chose that moment to cough. I gritted my teeth and James sighed wearily.

"Well there's one grown-up decision about our future," he said a little louder than necessary, more for Meowth's benefit than for mine.

"Now for the harder one," I murmured.

"Yeah," James nodded, "Three options."

"Two," I corrected, "I'm not having a kid and then leaving it with strangers and then spending the rest of my life wondering," I stated, thinking of my own childhood.

"So two options," James said, "Have a baby or not."

Two options. A or B. Be a parent or not be a parent. Choice or life.

"Could we really be someone's parents?" I asked, unsure and doubtful in my own abilities.

"But could we live with ourselves if we choose not to?" James asked the other question what was bouncing around my brain. I bit my lip and fidgeted as I contemplated the details of our situation.

"But what kind of life would we have if we did have a baby?" I questioned, my eyes meeting his. He shifted on the bed so that he was no longer across from me, but beside me, my hand still clasped on his.

"We'd need a place to live," he said softly, "and a crib and diapers and bottles and all that," he listed. He had forgotten something, though.

"And money," I added, "which we don't have a lot of."

* * *

"Yeah," Jack snorted, "Not enough to put into a vending machine to get a condom."

"We were in the middle of a forest, There were no vending machines," Jessie growled, "Keep up."

* * *

"I could get a job," James said, "or two or three."

I blinked in surprise. In all the years I'd known him, he had hardly wanted to work one job let alone three. I shook my head, "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I'd have to," he replied, "We'd need money and you would be home taking care of the baby."

I frowned, "I can't work? That's a little sexist, James," I shot at him. He turned crimson.

"Well you'd have to…uh…feed it…" he trailed off, glancing down at my breasts. Oh. That made a bit of sense.

"Okay, didn't think about that," I shrugged off, "which reminds me…I don't know the first thing about babies."

"We'd have to learn. I'm sure there are books and doctors and stuff," he said, and then he looked at me shyly, "I think you'd be a great mom, Jess. You could keep the kid in line."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Oh? And just what is that supposed to mean, huh?"

"You'd be a good disciplinarian," James shrugged defensively. I snorted.

"Yeah and you'd be a good doormat," I scoffed, "The kid would know that it could just run to Daddy to get its way," I told him. James and I looked at each other for a moment as the words washed over us both. I could almost see that future in my head, us in some small, cluttered apartment with a little bald, green-eyed toddler. It would have James's eyes. I'd spend the day covered in some sort of gooey baby food and then James would walk through the door and the little toddler would stumble as it tried to run to him. He'd be exhausted, but he'd still pick it up and hug and kiss it and then he'd cross the floor and kiss me as well.

Suddenly, I wanted that future. I wanted it badly, but just as the image came to my head, so did one that scared me, one where I was knocked to the ground as Rocket grunts charged into that apartment to grab me and James with the baby screaming in the background. I knew that that wonderful future was impossible because, inevitably, the boss would find us.

"We can't…" I croaked as the image of that green-eyed toddler faded away, "Team Rocket…and the cops…"

"We could run somewhere-"

"He'd find us. I know he would…James, we can't…we're broke, homeless, wanted by Team Rocket and the police, and we don't know a thing about kids," I summarized, "We don't have anybody to turn to for help, not family or friends…we can't…" my voice broke and then I felt his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I clung to his shirt, taking in the scent of burnt cotton and listening to the steady beat of his heart. A couple tears leaked from my eyes, caused by a mixture of pain from my head and pain from the loss of that future. It had seemed so good, filled me up with something I hadn't felt in a long time, but now it was gone, replaced by a life of running away.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Jack said, bowing his head. He suddenly understood why she had been so outspoken against his decision to leave Miya. She had lost a chance that he had walked away from.

"Don't be," Jessie replied softly, a smile playing on her lips, "I love James for a lot of things, but most of all, for what he said next."

* * *

"What if we could make it happen?" James suddenly said after a moment. I froze and raised my head to look at him. He was half-smiling as some great realization washed over him. If it had been in a cartoon, there would have been a light bulb over his head. He looked down at me and continued, "What if we could change that?"

"James, how would we ever change that?" I asked.

"You said before that we have no one that would help us, but we do," James told me, "My family."

"Your family?" I asked doubtfully, remembering a brief encounter with his parents, a wealthy couple who wanted to marry him off to this bratty, stuck-up, whip-happy, money-hungry broad, "Why on earth would they help us?"

"They've always wanted me to settle down," he shrugged, "and this is their grandchild."

"But what about dat fiancé of yours?" Meowth asked, abandoning his post by the window. I noticed James flinch horribly at the word 'fiancé'.

"There won't be any need for an arranged marriage now," James said stiffly. Meowth shot James a doubtful look.

"James, you do realize dat goil's willing to chase you down to da ends of da earth, don't ya?" Meowth questioned.

"He's right James. She won't just walk away," I added, "and I'm pretty sure your parents would rather it that way."

"This would be their grandchild," James argued, "That's got to mean something."

"Sure, a grandchild who was conceived before marriage. Hardly the heir they had in mind," I scoffed, "James, they won't help us."

"They might."

"James!" I moaned in frustration. He knew better than anyone that his family just wanted him to be the proper little rich boy, follow all the rules, and marry the pre-approved little rich girl that they selected for him. I couldn't understand what he hoped to prove by going back to them.

"I have to try, Jess," he pleaded, "They have the money and the resources to make it possible for us to have this baby and I want that. I want to have this baby with you. I think it could be the greatest thing ever to have a family. My parents can make it happen, so I have to try to talk to them. Even if they don't help us, and we have to…not have the baby, at least I won't spend the rest of my life wondering."

I couldn't argue with that, so I sighed and smiled at him, "Then let's try," I said simply, "Where do we start?"

"Let me think?" he requested.

"We could be here for a while," Meowth muttered, hopping into the empty chair by the bed. James glared at him and I smirked. I reached up and brushed a strand of blue hair our of his face. His right eye was swollen and dark red.

"Gonna tell me what happened to you?" I asked. He flushed.

"Not important. Actually, I'm gonna go clean up," he said, pointing to the hospital bathroom. He hopped off the bed and I watched quizzically as he disappeared behind the door.

"He didn't look like dat when he left here," Meowth supplied, shaking his head.

"That's what I was afraid of," I muttered. I had a good idea of what happened to James, even if he wouldn't say.

"So do ya tink dis plan of his is gonna work?" Meowth questioned. I shrugged.

"I doubt it, but stranger things have happened," I said, "So have we grown up enough for you?"

"Youse guys are tryin' to make a mature decision for a change," Meowth observed, "I gotta applaud ya for dat."

"Thanks," I said, laying back. It felt good to rest my head. All this talking and planning was exhausting and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"You look pale," James commented when he re-entered the room and sat on the bed.

"Fell off a cliff," I reminded him, a little irritation seeming into my voice. He leaned in to kiss the side of my forehead near the bandage.

"Rest," he murmured. If only it were that easy. At that moment, a doctor entered the room, his blond hair cropped close to his head. He didn't look that much older than me, actually.

"Hello, Mrs. Logan, how are you feeling?" he asked as he approached the bed.

"Fake name," James whispered quickly in my ear.

"Tired," I supplied, hoping he'd get the hint. He smiled.

"Well this won't take too long," he said, "I'm Dr. Chase. Do you remember what happened to you, Mrs. Logan?" he asked.

"Well…we were walking by the edge and…some rocks…they gave way, didn't they?" I made a show of pretending to think while looking over at James.

"That's what happened," James agreed.

"Okay, so we've determined that you've been concussed and probably won't be feeling too hot for the next few days," he said. Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"So what does that mean?" James asked.

"It means that your wife," my eyebrows shot up at this one, "will need to remain here for a couple days, just to make sure that she hasn't sustained any major damage. Also, it will give us a chance to keep an eye on that gash on your head," Dr. Chase said, now talking to me, "And I'm assuming your husband has told you that you're expecting?" he asked. I nodded my head and winced as the motion brought on a new wave of pounding.

"I'm just going to quickly give you a quick assessment and then a little later on, we'll have someone come and talk to you about your pregnancy," Chase continued. He shone a little light in my eyes, which hurt; made me try to pry his fingers apart, which hurt my pride when I couldn't; and then he talked a bit about how I should rest and under which circumstances should I call a nurse. All in all, I was happy when he left and I could drift off.

* * *

"It sounds like you got lucky," Jack observed.

"Very," Jessie agreed.

* * *

A couple hours later, I awoke to James and Meowth arguing about something.

"I'll be coming right back. I just have to get that suit costume from the balloon," James was saying.

"No way, Jimmy. Da last time she woke up and you weren't here, she freaked out," Meowth argued.

"That also could have been because you just told her that we were having a baby," James pointed out.

"Dat's not da point. When Jessie wakes up, you can continue with dis crazy plan of yours," Meowth said firmly.

"Meowth-"

"It's really hard to sleep when you two boneheads are making enough racket to wake the dead," I murmured, looking around the dimly lit room to make out James and Meowth's forms. James chuckled and moved closer to the bed.

"Sorry, Beautiful," he whispered. I smiled and held his hand.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I have a plan," he announced, "but it means I'm going to be gone for a couple days."

"Can't it wait?"

"Afraid not. There's going to be doctor's bills and all that to take care of. Besides, the sooner we can get out of the area, the better," he explained.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"I'm going to go to one of my parents' summer homes and take their private jet back to Kanto so I can talk to them. It won't be easy, but I think I can convince them," James said. So that was his master plan? Well, no one ever said James was a criminal mastermind or anything.

"I hope you're right," I murmured.

"I will be," he said, "I'll find a way, Jess. Do you remember when we were just kids and we always said that someday we would have everything? I'm going to give you that. I'm going to go to my parents, get the money, and then I'm going to come back and ride off into the sunset with you. Just trust me."

"I do trust you," I admitted. He grinned and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. We parted and I continued, "But James-"

"Jess, promise me that you will stay in this bed and do everything the doctors tell you to do until I get back," he pleaded, cutting across me.

"But-"

"Please," he begged, raising a hand to cup my face, forcing me to stare into his eyes. Low blow. That was like me hitting him in the groin. I felt myself caving.

"Fine," I grumbled. James smiled before turning to Meowth.

"Meowth, you're going to stay here and keep an eye on Jessie. Try to keep out of sight," he said. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. I didn't need anybody, let alone the CAT, to keep an eye on me.

"Gotcha," Meowth saluted, taking the opportunity to crawl under the blankets. I groaned. James smirked.

"Alright, I should go. The sooner we get you out of here, the better," he said, pecking me on the lips. And then he was gone and Meowth and I were left alone.

* * *

"Hey, how long ago did all this take place?" Jack asked, giving her a strange look. Jessie laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm not knocked up right now," she assured him. He sighed in relief.

"Good. I'm not going to deliver a baby."

"I don't blame you there," Jessie agreed, laying back and staring at the ceiling as the sun faded from the sky and shadows filled the room.

**TBC**

**AN: Well there's a little curve ball for you. Am I the only one who thinks that it would be utterly hilarious to see Jessie and James with a kid who would cause as much mayhem as they do? I doubt it. I love Meowth in this chapter, especially his 'Grow up' speech. Seems like him, no?**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
- Storybook Ending by A Trip to Paris.  
- Do You Remember by The Summer Obsession.  
- Inevitable by Anberlin.**


	13. Keep Running

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 13: Keep Running**_

_Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead  
Yesterday is a promise that you've broken  
Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes  
This is your life and today is all you've got now  
Yeah, and today is all you'll ever have  
Don't close your eyes_

This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
When the world was younger and you had everything to lose  
**...Switchfoot - This is Your Life**

_Jessie was cold, her frozen fingers reaching for the figure who was being dragged away as she stood at the entryway of the small shack. She knew him. She loved him. So much that the thought of being parted from him made her chest tighten and stomach churn. Then she felt numb all over as that figure faded from her mind, becoming nothing more than a shadow. She tried to fight it, start forward into the cold, snowy night and grab that figure by the hand, but suddenly her hands were bound by heavy steel and she was brought to her knees in front of her worst nightmare: Giovanni._

_But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the young girl standing in front of him. She felt her blood freeze in her veins as she recognized the familiar heart-shaped face and sapphire eyes. She was looking at her teenage self, only something was off about her. The image was distorted and blurry, like they were part of a video that needed to be focused. Then Giovanni said the words:_

"_How far would you go for Team Rocket?"_

"_Sir?" the young girl questioned, but there was an echo behind it._

"_How far would you go for Team Rocket?" Giovanni repeated. The image of the girl was coming into focus as he approached her. Jessie gasped as she realized why the girl only resembled some of Jessie's features. Her heart hammered in her chest and all she wanted was to rush to the girl and pull her away from the crime boss, but she was held back by those shackles on her wrists. Then screaming filled Jessie's ears, part her own and part a high-pitched, almost child-like scream._

Jessie woke up with a start, drenched in sweat, and to her horror, there were tears on her face as she gasped for breath.

"Are you alright?" Jack's voice from across the room was soft and concerned. Jessie took a shaky breath and gritted her teeth.

"My ankle," she said and it wasn't really a lie. Her ankle did throb, but it was manageable. The nightmare that had shaken her awake, however, was not. She could still see…she shuddered.

"I'm not surprised," Jack murmured and in the shadows, Jessie could just make out his dark form reaching for a flashlight, "You've been thrashing in your sleep for the last fifteen minutes."

"I do not thrash in my sleep," Jessie refuted, rolling onto her side, hoping that he would leave it alone and go back to sleep.

"Yes, you do," Jack said, "Chains, Jessilina," he reminded her. She scowled as he flipped on a flashlight. She made an odd movement, as if wiping her cheeks as he approached and sat down beside her. Those telltale chains rattled.

"So," he said, "These are the nightmares you told me about, then," he said conversationally. She sighed.

"Something like that," she said quietly, glaring at the shadows on the wall.

"About James?" he prodded. Jessie hesitated.

"Somewhat," she finally answered, biting down on her lower lip to stop the trembling.

"Somewhat?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Never mind," Jessie said softly, turning her head away from him when she felt his piercing blue gaze on her.

"It's my brother, isn't it?" Jack questioned. Jessie tensed.

"It's nothing," she said.

"Can I ask you a question, Jessilina?" Jack asked after a moment. Jessie groaned. She hated it when someone asked permission to ask a question.

"What?" she snapped.

"My brother…what did he do to you?" he asked. Jessie froze.

"What?"

"From what I gather, both you and James feared Giovanni, but you feared him a lot more, more than you let on. You were terrified of him and what he would do to someone you loved. That kind of fear only comes from knowing just what he's capable of," Jack explained, "What did he to you to make you fear him so?" he asked gently.

"It's not important," Jessie shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant and failing.

"It is," Jack said softly, "You don't have to keep running, Jessilina."

"You sound like James," Jessie snapped.

"Well, like it or not, you need someone around to take care of you and since he's not here, I guess that falls on me," Jack replied. Jessie shot him an icy look.

"I can take care of myself," she told him, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"It sure didn't sound like it," Jack commented, "What did Giovanni do to you to affect you so much?" he asked.

"Seriously, leave me ALONE!" Jessie growled.

"I know he's capable of anything," he continued, "Lies, thievery, murder…torture…assault…"

"Okay, fine!" Jessie huffed when it was apparent that Jack wouldn't give it up, "Yes, your fucked up brother assaulted me when I joined the Team! It was his scare tactic and obviously, it worked, so can you just let it go? Just because I have a nightmare from time to time doesn't mean that I'm still harbouring anything! I got through it on my own and I'm stronger for it, alright?" Jessie shouted, frustrated beyond her breaking point. Jack bowed his head.

"I'm sorry that he hurt-"

"Don't you apologize for what he did!" Jessie snapped.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jack asked, "I know that I can't take back what he did, but I can at least do something to make amends."

Jessie gritted her teeth and counted down from ten, when she realized that there was something that he could do.

"Distract me," she requested, "Get my mind off of the nightmare. You said yourself that sometimes it's nice to escape into someone else's life. What happened next in yours?" she asked.

* * *

"Pidgeot, help Arcanine!" Catherine shouted, and her large bird-pokemon picked up my arcanine and hoisted it high out of Lana's wartortle's range.

"Woa!" Heath and Lana cried in awe as they watched, as Pidgeot dropped Arcanine behind the tiny turtle.

"Arcanine, Take Down!" I ordered, and the attack connected, sending Wartortle flying into Heath's ivysaur. Both pokemon fainted.

"How could you not see that coming?" Oak snapped at his partners in disgust.

"You wanna get in here, motorcycle boy?" I snapped and the brown-haired boy crossed his arms and shot me a haughty look.

* * *

"Motorcycle boy?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He had a bike and dressed like a Harley spit up on him," Jack explained with a chuckle.

* * *

"Yeah, Motorcycle-cycle boy," Lana shot at him reproachfully.

"I bet we could take them, Ted," Heath piped up eagerly. Oak raised an eyebrow. Before I could tell him to get off his high horse, the doors to the gym burst open and Miya and Daphne walked in. Catherine looked surprised. I clenched a fist. I could still feel the sting of Miya's slap. Now what?

"Laps," I barked at the three recruits, "Now."

"What are you two doing here?" Catherine asked as the recruits groaned and started jogging. I crossed my arms and retreated to the wall. She could deal with them.

"We've been reassigned," Daphne spat bitterly, "We are now on babysitting duty with you."

My eyes widened in shock and I looked over at Miya. Her face was impassive and she refused to look my way.

"What? Why?" Catherine questioned, looking between her partners.

"Ask Miya!" Daphne growled. Miya gave her a tired, withering look.

"What?" Catherine asked, redirecting Miya's attention.

"She couldn't keep her legs shut and now we're stuck here!" Daphne cried. Miya's eyes flashed dangerously and she took a menacing step towards the shorter blond.

"Woa! My!" Catherine shouted, getting in between the two and grabbing Miya by the shoulders. Miya glared over Catherine's shoulder before she took a step back.

"I'm pregnant," Miya announced. Daphne shook her head in disgust. Oh great. Shit. She must have told Mother…so why wasn't I getting yelled at right now?

"WHAT?" Catherine yelped, "WHO? WHEN?"

Miya sighed and I could have swore she shot a glare in my direction, "A couple months ago. One-night-stand. I was stupid for believing in all the bullshit he said."

"I'll say," Daphne muttered bitterly. I could see Miya clench her jaw.

"I told Madam Boss today. She reassigned us to help you. She was actually sympathetic. Said she knew too well how unreliable MEN can be," she explained, and I'm pretty sure she cast another glare in my direction. So that was why Mother wasn't screaming at me. Miya lied.

"Which is why we're here," Daphne griped. This time annoyance crept onto both Catherine and Miya's faces.

"Daph, go get a coke," Catherine ordered and the shorter woman stalked away, muttering some more about how she was slighted.

"Does she not realize that the world doesn't revolve around her?" Miya asked through gritted teeth.

"You know what she's like," Catherine said, "Never mind that. So you're keeping it?"

"Yeah," Miya nodded, "It's my responsibility."

"It's because of your mother, isn't it?" Catherine asked sympathetically. I frowned and looked at Miya, who had just gone very stiff.

"Don't go there, Catherine," she said quietly.

"Miya-"

"Cath," Miya warned, "The motorcycle kid just bailed," she observed, causing Catherine to swear loudly and start towards the belligerent Ted Oak, who was skulking towards the door.

"Your mother?" I questioned. The only indication that she heard me at all was the way her fists clenched as she walked away.

* * *

"Sounds like you were in the doghouse," Jessie observed.

"Oh yeah," Jack agreed.

* * *

Ted Oak was a real piece of work and if I had my way I would have thrown his punk ass out. Unfortunately that kind of defeated the purpose of recruitment.

"Get back there!" Catherine ordered, grabbing the motorcycle kid by the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"What's the point in all this?" Oak growled, "Laps and obstacle courses…it's ridiculous!"

"Skill building for when you get out in the field," I answered. Daphne had returned and was now watching curiously at the scene with the new recruits. Oak raised an eyebrow.

"Skill building," he snorted, "The ability to hop through tires will really help us when we have to swipe a poke ball or two."

"You'd be surprised," Catherine muttered.

"Swipe poke balls?" Heath suddenly questioned, a frown on his face.

"From undeserving trainers-"

"Do you have a head problem or are you just plain stupid?" Oak spat, "Way to fall for the sale's pitch. The Rocket Corporation doesn't help pokemon in need. They take pokemon. Ever hear of Team Rocket, Ketchum?"

Heath coloured and looked over at me. Dammit. I sighed.

"The two are related," I admitted.

"You lied," Heath said in horrified awe. I shook my head.

"I merely said undeserving trainers and I can think of more than a few trainers who don't deserve to have pokemon," I reminded him. He blinked.

"Like Team Rocket grunts," he said, "I've met them and-"

"And what? They battle hard but I can assure you that they all care for their pokemon," I said, "Have you ever seen me mistreat a pokemon? Or Joe? Or Catherine? Team Rocket's goal is to make money and we use pokemon as partners."

"But they're criminals," Heath managed weakly, but there was some doubt in his voice.

"And they trained you up, didn't they?" Oak said, "Made you a better trainer, right? I mean they couldn't have made you any worse…"

"Take that back!" Heath shouted, clenching his hands into fists.

"How many of your badges did you actually earn, Ketch?" Oak taunted, "I'm thinking maybe one or two. Good thing the Sakaki's sold you. I'd have hated to see what the elite four would have done to you."

Heath's face was beat red, "What about you, Motorcycle boy?" he shouted, "You fell for the sale's pitch too!"

Oak just smirked humourlessly at the younger boy, "There was nothing to fall for."

"You knew?" Heath gasped.

"Only an idiot would not see the connection," Oak spat. What a condescending prick.

"Would you quit that?" Heath shouted. At least he was standing up for himself, "Just because you're related to the most renowned researcher in the country doesn't mean that you're better than the rest of us!"

"Leave my father out of this!"

"What couldn't hack standing in Daddy's shadow?" Heath cried. Oak stepped forwards. Heath didn't back down.

"You would know, wouldn't you? Son of a champion?" Oak said. Then they were locked together, struggling to get the upper hand, but neither would back down.

"Hey!" I shouted, closing the distance to try and separate them. Fat lot of good that did. I ended up getting an elbow in the eye.

"Dammit!" I cried, clutching my face.

"Heath! Ted!" Lana shouted at her partners.

"Enough!" Miya cried, "St-"

She was knocked backwards the same way I was and it was on instinct that I reached over and grabbed her arm to steady her. For a moment our eyes locked and my hand lingered on her arm for a little longer than necessary. She blinked as though she didn't expect it.

BANG!

We broke apart and looked back at Daphne, who activated a weak blaster ball. The boys broke apart as well and we all stared at her.

"Are you done being childish nitwits?" she asked, shooting daggers at Heath and Oak, "So you both have daddy issues. Big deal. The way I see it, you can either dwell on trivial shit like that or you can use it to your advantage."

* * *

"So says the woman who was making such a fuss over being demoted to recruit training," Jessie observed. Jack laughed.

* * *

"I'm not exactly thrilled that I have to waste my time babysitting you bozos, but I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit there and whine about it all day. Sure, I'll get mad, get a little pissed off, but at the end of the day, this is just another situation where I'll find something to use to my advantage. So why don't you put all those unresolved daddy issues to constructive use, hmmm?" Daphne chided. She did have a point. Heath and Oak shuffled a little, but then Oak held out a hand.

"My apologies, Ketch."

"Sorry, Motorcycle," Heath returned.

"Mew, boys are stupid," Lana muttered.

"Nice work, Daph," Catherine praised with a grin. Daphne smirked back.

"I do have my uses you know," she said.

"I think you've found you calling," Miya teased, "Who knew you were such a good motivational speaker?"

"Someone has to keep you on track, My," Daphne replied with a smile. It was nice to see, the way their team still gelled together despite a few bumps. It definitely meant that there was hope for this new team.

"How about a three-on-three battle," I suggested, "The girls against the newbies. I'll officiate."

It was a good match. Miya favoured her ninetails while Catherine called on a cloyster and Daphne sent out a raichu. Heath sent out his recently evolved kingler while Lana sent out a tangela and Oak, now dubbed Motorcycle by his team-mates, sent out a graveller. It was a long battle and it seemed that the new team finally caught onto the idea teamwork. Graveller became a barrier, protecting Kingler and Tangela from the fire and electric attacks and in return the grass and water types took care of Cloyster. The turning point for the newbies was when Kingler hit Ninetails with a jet of water. Miya was too distracted to tell her fox pokemon to dodge and my own stomach did flip flops when I realized that she was distracted by me. Her light blue gaze was on me as I officiated the match, but to my surprise, there was no malice there. She was more calculating.

Miya, Catherine, and Daphne ended up losing the match, but none of them seemed too upset. When the newbies worked together, they were quite a team. Even better, they could even see it for themselves. In fact, I think that was the first training session where all three left together laughing. Daphne and Catherine left too and to my surprise, I was left alone in the gym with Miya.

"Thank you," she said.

"I just did what anybody would have," I tried to shrug it off.

"Right," she looked like she wanted to say more, but held back. I was suddenly possessed by the urge to do something. I wanted to apologize or take her in my arms or fall down at her feet and declare my undying affection. I did nothing. I fought the impulse and she turned and walked away.

There was a tight feeling in my chest as I watched her exit the gym. I shouldn't care, of course. I had made my feelings plain. I didn't want to be saddled down with a kid. I didn't want to be disgraced, but then, where had my reputation gone when I had reached out to catch her? It was an instinct, I told myself.

Yeah, an instinct to protect the woman who was carrying my child, another voice said. I cursed myself. How could one moment change everything? For the last couple days, I had convinced myself that I was better off without her. I came up with reasons why I shouldn't think about her. Then when she walked into the gym, I felt dread, but also there was that little leap in my chest, the one that always accompanied the pleased-surprised feeling whenever I saw Miya outside of our planned rendezvous. And then there was the feel of her smooth skin as I braced her fall. There was that familiar tingle when we touched and even an hour later, I could still feel her skin on my fingertips.

My stomach churned as I realized what was happening. I wasn't over her. I still wanted her, needed her.

But there was that kid…the one I had a hand in creating.

'_Now first and foremost, you can never acknowledge this. This kid could be lethal to you.'_

My brother's words echoed in my head. This kid was trouble from the moment it was conceived. Trouble for me, trouble for Mother, trouble for Gio and Joe…trouble for Miya.

And that trouble would be doubled if I ever said, 'I'm the father'. I'd lose my inheritance and my pride. Mother would frown on me like she did with Giovanni. Gio and Joe would be tempted by that dark side Joe warned about. And Miya…she would be at the center of it all, a target on her back just because she chose to bring that child into this world, and the thought of her getting hurt made my stomach churn worse.

I couldn't be tempted. It was too dangerous.

So I made a decision.

I sought out my brother.

* * *

"Oh, this should be good," Jessie muttered, laying back down on her makeshift bed and glancing up at Jack, who had a peculiar smile on his face. It was halfway between amusement and regret.

* * *

I knocked on Joseph's door, but it was his wife who answered.

"Jack, Dear, what can I do for you?" Isabelle asked me.

"Is my brother in?" I asked. She frowned.

"He is, but we're a trifle busy at the moment entertainin' guests," she replied.

"Isa?" Joe questioned and then he was there behind her. He frowned when he saw me, "Hey baby brother."

"Joe, I need to talk to you," I pleaded, "It's important."

"Joseph," Isabelle gave him a stern look and for a moment he looked as though he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Thanks, bro.

"Jack, we have some company…" he trailed off.

"It won't take long, Joe. I promise," I assured him, though that really depended on his answer. He sighed.

"Why don't you tell Tom and Annette that I'll return in a moment," he suggested to his wife, who dutifully nodded and went back into their rooms.

"Sorry," I muttered hastily. Joe's face suddenly brightened.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I have to put on an act for Isa, make her think that I actually like the Morgans. Dreadfully boring those ones," he explained, "So what can I do ya for, Jacko?"

"It's about Miya," I started and I saw his face cloud, "I know what you said, Joe, that I should forget about her, but now she's been assigned to help train the new recruits…"

He broke into a grin and looked visibly more relaxed, "I understand completely, Jackie. Monday, you'll head to Olivine in my place and I'll take over the training. Good?"

I felt myself relax too, "Yeah. Thanks, bro."

He said exactly what I needed him too and once again, I felt lucky to have him as a brother.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Jessie exclaimed, "You ran again!"

"I did," Jack agreed.

"But there was a connection," Jessie whined, "You said yourself that you cared about her. Why couldn't that be enough?"

"I wasn't brought up to deal with feelings well. It was a lot to take even without the extra burden of having a baby," he explained.

"But there was a chance!" she protested, "And weren't you curious? Didn't you want to know about your baby?"

"Actually…"

* * *

I left my brother's rooms feeling lighter than before. No longer would I have to grapple with my feelings for Miya. I could finally push her out of sight and out of mind. I could forget. It was brilliant. I was practically skipping as I made my way to my own quarters.

Then suddenly there was a loud screaming from the halls that made my good mood screech to a halt. When I rounded the corner, I found my mother's secretary, Amy, juggling an infant, a brief case, and a diaper bag. A spilt coffee was at her feet. The poor girl looked as if she was about to cry as well. I sighed. I guess not everyone was having a great day.

"Amy," I called, approaching the green-haired woman, "Can I give you a hand?" I offered. She looked at me and relief spread over her face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sakaki. I just…it's been a long day," she said helplessly.

"I know the feeling," I replied, "What can I do?" I asked.

"Could you hold him and I'll get this cleaned up?" Amy questioned, holding her son out to me. I balked, but she was persistent and I wound up holding a crying, gooey infant out in front of me while his mother searched for a napkin to wipe up the mess.

"Err…Amy?" I questioned nervously eyeing the little scrunched-up face of her son.

"He like to be held close to your chest," she said absently as she worked. I was glad she didn't see the look of disgust on my face as I brought the baby closer to me. It was really gooey.

* * *

Jessie snorted.

* * *

However, as she had predicted, the baby stopped crying long enough to turn his head and look over at me. He was still gooey, but now he had this weird look on his face, like he was trying to figure out what to make of me. Then for some inexplicable reason, he smiled at me, showing off a toothless grin. His brown eyes were alight with wonder and I felt one of his little hands on my neck.

"Err…Hi," I said to him. He just looked at me and continued to smile. Somehow a grin managed to find its way onto my face as I looked at the little guy. He was pretty cute, I admitted to my self. He had a few tufts of green hair that stood up in the back and he was scarcely larger than a football. He had a little dimple on one side of his mouth and his chubby cheeks were a rosy colour. His wide brown eyes were filled with so much innocence and trust, trust that I probably didn't deserve.

Suddenly and inexplicably, I wondered what my son would look like, if he would have my eyes or my ears or my hair. I pictured a boy with curly red hair and bright, inquisitive eyes. He would be a handsome child and wicked smart, yet he would have a reckless streak, one that would break hearts and end up landing him in a cast or two. Perhaps he would be athletic, starting with T-ball and working his way up to the majors. Or maybe he would be analytical and spend days in front of a microscope or chess board or what have you. He would be a sight.

I blinked. Where had that come from?

"Thanks so much, Mr. Sakaki," Amy gushed as she stood up, threw the soiled napkins in the trash, and rearranged her bags so that she could take her son, who was making happy baby noises, "I didn't want to have to bring him to work, but my husband…" she trailed off, "Thank you, Sir."

"Anytime, Amy," I said, feeling the loss as I gave her son back to her. She smiled at his happy face, which was still trained on me.

"You like Mr. Sakaki, don't you Butch?" she cooed to him before she bade me goodbye. I watched her go, my thoughts whirling around in my head as I tried to coach myself back to my previous state, the one where I was elated to be able to forget Miya and the unborn person inside of her.

It was difficult. If I thought it was hard to put the purple-haired woman from my mind, it was ten times harder to dispel the perfect picture of my unborn, unknown son that my brain had created when I held little Butch Carson in my arms. But I had to. I had to keep running.

* * *

"Butch?" Jessie asked incredulously, "That couldn't be…" she trailed off, thinking of the rough green-haired man who had chased her and James off of a cliff.

"It probably is," Jack shrugged, "Last I checked, it's not a very common name."

"So that's why you recognized his name before," Jessie said in understanding.

"Partly," he said, "and partly because I met a young Rocket named Butch a couple years ago."

"Seriously?" Jessie asked, confused, "but I thought-"

"He was on a mission through the mountains and he stumbled on my cabin here. I felt sorry for the kid. He was wore out, bloody, and scared out of his wits," he explained.

"What'd he look like?" Jessie quizzed.

"Green hair, brown eyes, and he had a gash over his left eyebrow," Jack remembered, "Said he hit it on a rock. Believe me, I was thinking of Amy's boy when I saw him."

"What the hell was he doing out here?" Jessie asked.

"He was assigned a mission by my brother. He wouldn't say what it was, but it was easy to guess. There's only one thing that brings Rockets up here," Jack revealed.

"And that is…" Jessie trailed off. Jack smiled.

"Relevant to my story," he said, "so naturally, I'm not going to tell you what it is just yet."

"You really, really suck," Jessie commented. He grinned.

"No, I'm just really, really tired."

**TBC**

**AN: First off, I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Lots of stuff going on. The next one should be along sometime this week, hopefully. I think my favourite part of this chapter was when Jack was holding Butch...bet you didn't expect that little cameo, lol.**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
-Pretend by All the Right Moves.  
-The Scientist by Coldplay. Pretty much the only song of theirs that I like.  
-Anything Like Me by Brad Paisley. Mostly because the song is adorable ;)  
-This is Your Life by Switchfoot.**


	14. Waiting

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

**Chapter 14: Waiting**

_I can be tough_  
_I can be strong_  
_But with you, It's not like that at all_  
_Theres a girl who gives a shit_  
_Behind this wall_  
_You just walk through it_

_All those crazy things we did_  
_Didn't think about it just went with it_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_But right now I wish you were here_  
**...Avril Lavigne - Wish You Were Here**

Jessie slept late the next day. When she finally opened up her eyes, she was mildly surprised to find that it was past noon. She couldn't remember the last time she slept that late. Jack was nowhere to be seen, which was peculiar as the wood pile was fully stocked. Jessie shrugged it off and sat up yawning. Her sleep had been fitful at best, but at least she didn't wake Jack up again. Once had been bad enough.

She still couldn't believe that she actually told him about Giovanni. No one knew about that, not even James. She shuddered and willed herself to think about anything else.

After manoeuvring the chamber pot, she tore into the granola bar that Jack had left next to her bed. She was definitely thankful for Jack. Idly, she wondered if someone else was grateful for the older man's kindness. She thought of Butch and what she had learned about him. Apparently the green-haired man also had a stint in the Andes. What's more, he was alone, without his partner in crime. That spoke volumes. If Butch had been assigned to the Andes for a mission without Cassidy, then he was either in the Boss's trusted circle or he had been sent on a suicide mission. From what Jessie knew of Butch, he had always been overlooked by everybody. Viper, Namba, the Boss, and even Cassidy managed to botch up his name. Pun intended. He was also fairly submissive to Cassidy's whims, though to be fair, he was a bit more dominant that James. Jessie snorted. As much as she hated the blond, Jessie had to admit that she and Cassidy had similar strong-willed personalities that overshadowed most men.

Anyways, Jessie couldn't see Butch suddenly being thrust into the limelight, which meant that he had been sent on a suicide mission. The Boss wanted him dead, but why?

Who cares? Jessie told herself. Butch is nearly as bad as Giovanni. Jessie wouldn't be sorry to see either of them bite the bullet, as callous as it was. After all, had it not been for Butch and Cassidy, she wouldn't be stuck here on this mountain.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Jessie jumped as the phone in the corner started to ring. She crawled to the ends of her chains, but they weren't long enough for her to press the receiver. She huffed and wished that she could pick up the phone and make it stop ringing. Then she thought about it. The phone had no numbers, which meant no outward calls, and so far the only person to call the lonely shack had been Giovanni. She had no desire whatsoever to converse with him. Jack could deal with his asshole brother.

Jessie did her best to ignore the phone, but seeing as how she had NOTHING to do, she quickly became fed up with it. It took all her will not to throw a log at the stupid thing. It quit for an hour and then it started again. She gritted her teeth. Where the hell was Jack?

Another hour passed, and again the phone rang on the hour. Jessie groaned and flung a small piece of wood up in the air. She caught it with practiced ease. It had become a game for her…a very lame one.

"You better not have tried to off yourself, you idiot," she muttered to herself as Jack was still MIA. If he had killed himself, then she was screwed, plain and simple. The kitchen was on the other side of the room and she couldn't get outside to get snow for drinking water. She couldn't dispose of her own latrine, though if she really stretched herself, she might be able to make a small fire.

Fire. Huh. Interesting.

Jessie looked at the wood pile and then back at her wall restraints. Giovanni's grunts had bolted a steel bar to the wooden walls of Jack's cabin. She could burn around the steel bar. All it would take is a little fire and a little time and she would be free. Interesting. She reached for a log and a smaller stick. She had never tried rubbing sticks together to make fire. Usually she made James do it. She cursed herself. That experience would be pretty handy right about now.

Then the door opened and a cool breeze swept the room as Jack stepped inside. He glanced at her and then frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have an idea," she announced, "If I burn around the steel bar there, I can be free."

"Or dead," Jack added, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with fire?"

"Didn't have a mother to tell me," she reminded him, "I'd be careful and then I'd be out of your hair."

"I'd have a hole in my wall," he argued.

"A window would look good here," Jessie replied.

"Do I have to move the woodpile?" Jack asked, crossing his arms. Jessie huffed and crossed hers.

"Fine. I won't set your shack on fire, but I had nothing else to do all morning so forgive me for thinking outside the box," she griped.

"Did you get the granola bar that I left you?" he asked conversationally as he grabbed a stick and moved to stand by the wall.

"Yeah, which begs the question, where the hell were you?" Jessie asked. He seemed to be trying to measure something out.

"I needed to think," he said, "and gather supplies. Since there is now a lady in the house, I should probably try to construct some kind of bath screen. Cleanliness is next to godliness," he quoted.

"Appreciated," Jessie commented, "But first could you-"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Answer your phone," Jessie finished as the cursed thing rang right on time, "It's been driving me nuts."

Jack's brow furrowed as he approached the phone. He was muttering numbers under his breath, which confused Jessie. Then he pressed the receiver and once again, Giovanni's face popped up on the screen.

"Ah," Giovanni said, his eyes trained on Jessie, "Perhaps I should have had the grunts put her closer to the phone."

Jessie refused to acknowledge that.

"You rang, Gio?" Jack asked, still frowning.

"All well, baby brother?" Giovanni questioned conversationally.

"Smashing," Jack replied sarcastically.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I just took a look at my calendar and by my calculations, there's an important date five days from now," Giovanni said, "Surely you haven't forgotten?"

Jack stiffened and he looked like he was about to be sick, "Course not."

"Which means that tomorrow is…"

"I know what tomorrow is," Jack managed to get out, his voice strained.

"Just a reminder," Giovanni said, smiling cruelly, "Happy Anniversary, Brother."

Then the phone clicked off. Jack stared at the screen for a moment before he turned back to Jessie, all of his previous energy zapped away. He looked like he was about to throw up, but his jaw was tight as he did his best to reign back his emotions. There was something in his eyes that had dimmed after his phone call.

"What's tomorrow?" Jessie asked, "And five days from now?"

"In five days, I'll have spent twenty-two years on this mountain," he said hollowly, "Time…it got away from me…I haven't had a calendar in so long…I thought I had more time…" he sounded weaker as he slunk into a chair and looked like he had the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. Jessie almost hated to ask.

"And tomorrow?"

"Worst day of my life," he said simply.

"Which was?" Jessie questioned gently.

"I don't want to ruin the story for you," he replied, "which reminds me…please?" he almost whimpered. Jessie reached over and grabbed his hand as she launched into the next part of her tale.

* * *

"You know, you don't have to hide under the covers the entire time," I told Meowth, who was still curled up underneath my blankets.

"I don't mind," Meowth purred contently. And when I say purred, I mean he literally purred like the cat-type he was. Go figure.

"I do," I growled in warning.

"Is dat what you're gonna tell junior when he or she wants to crawl in with ya in da middle of da night?" Meowth questioned, still not moving.

"There's a difference, furball. You are not my kid," I reminded him. Meowth cracked an eye opened and grinned.

"See Jess, dat's why youse is gonna make a good mom. You can be all tough and stuff, but den youse can be a big softie," he said. I snorted.

"Well, now I know which option you were rooting for," I commented. He stretched lazily.

"Hey, I'm not a big fan of getting poked and prodded by some gooey little human, but I gotta admit youse and Jim will make a beautiful kid dat I just might be able to make an exception for," he replied, flopping back down. That brought a smile to my face. It was nice to have his support, but there was something that kept that smile from widening.

"If we get to have it," I murmured softly. A human may not have picked up on it, but Meowth sure did. His eyes snapped open and I was only half-aware as his face knotted into concern. I was staring at the blanket and thinking of what the future held, of the Boss, who would surely come after us again. Then I felt Meowth's paw on my cheek. He was still half-covered by the blanket, but he did make the effort.

"It'll be okay, Jess. Jimmy…he'd do anyting to make ya happy," he tried to reassure me. I nodded.

"I know, Meowth, but there's just…" I sighed, looking for the words, "I dunno…there's so many other factors. James's parents will NOT willingly had over a pile of money so he can support his pregnant girlfriend. Then there's that fiancé of his, who has major issues. Not to mention the fact that I fell over twenty feet. Falling and pregnancy don't mix."

"If I know anyting about youse two, it's dat youse guys never give up and dat youse both are tough as nails. Even with his parents and dat goil, he'll find a way, and any kid of yours and James, even one dat's still in da womb, is gonna be just as tough as youse two," Meowth encouraged. I smiled weakly at the cat.

"Thanks, Meowth, but I'm just…preparing myself for the worst," I explained. He nodded sadly and curled up close to my body. It was nice having him there. At least I wasn't alone. The baby was not a sure thing. I knew that and because I knew that, I wanted to avoid getting my hopes up. I wouldn't get hurt that way.

James would have said that I was being ridiculous. He was the most hopeful and optimistic person I knew, so much that he was annoyingly so. Even when I was at my lowest, he could find a way to make me smile or keep going. How had he wormed his way so far past all my defences? Doofus.

He had been gone for maybe two hours now and I already missed him. Gah. Seriously, what did he do to me? I counted the days in my head. I figured that it would probably take him at least a day or so to get to one of his parents' summer estates (they had enough of them that finding one shouldn't be too hard). Then the flight back to Kanto from Sinnoh could take anywhere from four to ten hours depending on the type of private plane they had. Then it would take god knows how long to talk to his parents and dodge his manic fiancé. Then the return trip. All in all, his little venture would be at least three days, if not more.

Sadly, three days would be the longest we'd spent away from each other since we were sixteen. Why hadn't I figured out that I was in love with the idiot sooner?

After a couple hours of napping, I decided to take advantage of the fact that there was a TV in my room. Bad idea. The only thing on was a vampire movie marathon, and not the good kind where lots of people die. As a result I endured hours of watching a teenager with a very annoying blinking problem drool over the sparkly vampire who seemed unable to speak at a normal speed. Don't get me wrong, I'm a sucker for romance, but this was just…there aren't words to describe it. Then I started watching the sequel and I found a word: pathetic. It made me want to shoot myself and it made Meowth jolt awake.

"Who's screamin'?" he asked dumbly.

"TV," I replied, "She's upset because her vampire boyfriend just left her so she curled up on the ground and screamed."

Meowth cringed, "No wonder he left. Why are you watchin' dis?"

"Only thing on," I said, "and I heard that it wasn't so bad, but I'm about ready to find the person who told me that and bash them over the head."

"I'll help you," Meowth offered, putting his paws over his ears to block out the useless screaming.

"If I ever get like that because of James, I want you to promise to fury swipe me until I regain my senses," I ordered.

"Promise," Meowth vowed, "Now change da channel. Dat scream is hard on sensitive ears."

I laughed and obliged, flipping to the news. I blinked as I recognized the top story.

"_Our top story tonight centers around the Blackstone Ridge Pokemon Reserve. Earlier today, panic and pandemonium reigned as fires and explosions erupted all around the main building. Preliminary reports indicate foreign gang involvement._"

There was a shot of the burning pokemon reserve. Meowth and I exchanged glances as the shot focused on a news reporter interviewing Officer Jenny.

"_The Sinnoh PD is going to do everything we can to bring the persons responsible for this act of terrorism to justice,_" Officer Jenny told the reporter.

"_Among those responsible, there is reasonable suspicion that the Kanto crime syndicate, Team Rocket, were involved in the nonfatal blast. Eyewitnesses report seeing a blue-haired man fleeing the scene in a black Team Rocket uniform while others claim that Team Rocket was using the reserve as a venue to steal trainers' pokemon. Whatever the truth, the one thing that is apparent is the trouble and devastation that have come to Blackstone Ridge_," the reporter finished. Meowth and I wore identical looks of shock.

"What the HELL did he do?" I fumed.

"Somethin' big, da dope!" Meowth echoed my tone, "I tink he went back to dat reserve! Dat's why he was so tore up when he got here before!"

"My thoughts exactly," I agreed, though I was still working out what that meant. The report just said that he was seen leaving the scene. That didn't necessarily mean that he did it. And as for Team Rocket controlling the reserve to begin with…that was news to me, but maybe that was how Domino, Butch, and Cassidy caught up with me and James so fast. Ugh, it was all so complicated.

* * *

"So the boyfriend blew your cover?" Jack questioned, looking up from his hands.

"Among other things," Jessie sighed, "I just thought he went after Butch and Cassidy, not the whole bloody organization."

* * *

Of course after the news report, I found resting to be a bit hard, especially now that the authorities were hunting down James. Idiot. When I got a hold of him, he'd be WISHING that the police had him.

Then there was a knock on the door and my eyes widened in horror.

* * *

"Team Rocket?" Jack asked wearily.

"Worse," Jessie replied, "Twerps."

* * *

Standing at the entrance of my room were the four twerps we had run across earlier: Brock, Dawn, Misty, and of course, Ash. Dammit.

"What are youse twoips doin' here?" Meowth hissed, his fur standing on end as he glared at our rivals.

"Err…"

"Um…"

"Uh…"

"We ran into James," Misty announced shooting a glare at her mute companions, "He told us that you were here."

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth. I was going to KILL him! Father of my unborn child or not, I was going to MURDER him!

"He explained everything," Misty said, eyeing me cautiously, "About Team Rocket and…uh…your condition."

"Did he now?" I managed to get out. Meowth gulped and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Eh, Jess, you should probably calm down-"

I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, "If I hear one more person telling me to 'calm down' or 'rest', I am going to MAIM someone!" I threatened, "I want out of this hospital NOW!"

"But da baby-" I clamped my hand over Meowth's mouth.

"James said you needed to stay here so you can get the medical care you need," Brock piped up.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, moving to get out of bed. My head was throbbing again and I was starting to see stars, but I'll be damned if I was going to let the twerps see me in my moment of weakness.

"It's okay, Jessie," Dawn said, "We're not going to hurt you."

I snorted at that one. She was eleven. I was 23.

"And we're not going to turn you over to the police," Misty assured me.

"Even though we should," I heard the twerp mutter. I did my best to glare at him as I struggled to my feet. Misty also shot him a glare.

"Should you be getting up?" Brock asked in concern.

"Yes," I snapped, gripping the handrail very hard as I steadied myself. My knuckles whitened and I knew that this was a bad idea, but I couldn't sit back down. That was weak.

"Jess, you alright?" Meowth suddenly asked, hopping back onto the bed. Dammit. Figured he'd notice.

"Fine," I managed, but I really was not fine. My brain was pounding against my skull and little dots swam across my eyes, making everything blurry and distorted. I blinked to get rid of them, but it only got fuzzier.

"Jessie?" Misty asked in concern. Her voice was muffled, drowned out by the pounding. I took a step and fell as everything went black.

* * *

"Pride finally got the best of you, eh?" Jack asked. Jessie scowled.

"Unfortunately."

* * *

I opened my eyes and was painfully made aware of Dr. Chase shining a light in my eyes. I scowled and tried to wave him off, but my arm felt like it weighed a ton.

"Is she going to be alright?" Brock questioned.

"She should be fine," Chase said, "It's a good thing you caught her before she hit the ground, young man," he praised Brock, who blushed.

"Yeah, he's great," Dawn said dreamily, gazing at Dr. Chase.

"Not as great as you, Doctor," Misty complimented, just as dreamily as the blunette as she stared at the handsome doctor.

"What happened?" Ash asked from the corner of the room. I just noticed him in my periphery. Him and that stupid electric rodent of his.

"She was trying to do too much. I was afraid this would happen if we released her," Chase said, "Jessie, can you hear us?"

Loud and clear.

"Yeah," I moaned, focusing on Meowth who let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Do you know what happened?" Chase asked.

"Fainted," I managed, trying to sit up.

"That's right," he said, "You need to rest up, for both yourself and your baby," he chided, "I'm going to run some blood work just as a precaution."

"I like a doctor that's prepared," Misty gushed.

"You're so responsible, Dr. Chase," Dawn complimented. The doctor smiled nervously at the pair and then he proceeded to stick me with a needle. Then he left.

"So James was telling the truth," Ash said, " You really are knocked up."

"Ash!" Misty scolded.

"Of course she is!" Meowth spewed, "An' den youse twoips come in here and work her up just after we see dat report about da reserve-"

"You know about that?" Dawn asked.

"Saw it on TV," I managed to finally sit myself up.

"We ran into James after it happened," Brock explained to me, "He said that Team Rocket was behind the reservation and he wanted to make them pay for what they did to you guys."

"James?" Meowth and I said incredulously. James didn't have a vengeful bone in his body and now everyone was trying to tell me that he was some vigilante fighting against a crime syndicate. It was a lot to take in.

"He seemed really weird," Dawn commented, "Eh, weirder than normal."

"He was pretty stressed out," Misty elaborated. He was stressed out?

"Where'd he go anyways?" Ash asked, "He said you were here and that he wanted us to look in on you while he was gone."

He did what now? Dammit James!

"He went to his parents to try and get him and Jess some money so dat dey can start a family," Meowth explained.

"That's so sweet," Misty smiled.

"Aren't his parents loaded?" Ash asked.

"Very," I confirmed.

"But what about that fiancé of his?" Brock wondered. All the twerps shared identical shudders of horror. Okay, maybe they weren't that bad if they hated her, but then most people hated her.

"That's the million dollar question," I murmured.

"Aren't you worried that he'll marry her?" Dawn asked. This was why she was my least favourite female twerp.

"I'm more worried that he'll run off a cliff to AVOID marrying her," I grumbled. Meowth smirked.

"But he wouldn't be running properly," Brock supplied and despite myself, I cracked a smile. So did Ash and Misty. Maybe the twerps weren't so bad after all.

They ended up staying in the area for the next three days and they visited often. Despite being twerps, they were actually nice company.

The doctors, however, I could have done without.

"Hi there!" a waaaay too perky blond doctor exclaimed bounding in the room after Dr. Chase on my third day in Blackstone Memorial. Thankfully my headache had ebbed a little bit after getting some rest.

"Hello, Dr. Chase," Misty and Dawn greeted. He smiled a winning smile.

"Hello, Ladies," he greeted, "Hello, Jessie."

"Hi, Doc," I said.

"I'd like to introduce an associate of mine, Dr. Olivia Summers," he introduced the too perky blond by his side, smiling over at her. He was banging her, I decided instantly. Poor Twerpettes. Apparently, they had the same idea; they were both eyeing the new woman with distaste. Brock, however, was eyeing the new woman with a different expression.

"Hellooooo, Doctor!" he was in her face in a second with a bouquet of flowers that he pulled out of the vase they had brought to my room. Slick. Misty sighed and Brock's crogunk popped out of its poke ball, intent on jabbing his master out of his…well…current love-drunk state.

Then, the unthinkable. Dr. Olivia Summers giggled in response, causing everyone in the room to gape in surprise.

"Well, aren't you cute," she said before turning to me, "It's so totally nice to meet you! All of you," she added, looking sideways at Brock, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Um…uh, Dr. Summers in the obstetric department and has gone over you blood work," Chase explained, frowning slightly as he surveyed the scene. Oh, so he wasn't banging her; he was HOPING to bang her.

"So eloquent," Jack commented, cracking a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Shut up. You're getting your story, aren't you?" Jessie told him.

"Right, so I took a look at you tests and everything looks fabulous. Cell counts are good and hormone levels are normal for a woman in the early weeks of pregnancy, Mrs. Logan. According to the tests, you're about four or five weeks," Dr. Summers delivered the news.

"Fantastic news!" Brock exclaimed, "You're so smart, Dr. Summers! Pretty too!"

Dr. Summers blushed at the praise. I felt nauseous. Everyone else was still staring at the pair of them in shock.

"Great," I got out, but neglected to say, 'assuming I get the keep the kid'.

"It is a bit early for a sonogram, but if you want, we could try it," she offered. I balked at that for two reasons: the first being that I wasn't sure I wanted to see the baby that I may or may not be able to have. The second was that any woman who blushed and giggled at the super corny Brock Harrison had to have something wrong with her head and I did not want an insane person treating me.

"You know, I think I'm gonna wait," I answered as politely as I could.

"You could test me anytime," Brock told the doctor, who giggled again. I definitely made the right choice.

The next two days were an exercise in controlling my gag reflex.

The twerps still visited, but now I had to endure Dr. Summers coming to my room on her breaks so she could flirt with Brock. Misty, who usually ended up pulling him away by the ear when he started creeping on girls, actually encouraged the whole thing.

"That means that Dr. McDreamy is single," she explained when I asked her about it. Her and Dawn still had their little crush on Dr. Chase. He was cute, I allowed, but he wasn't James. James, who had be gone for five days. James, who I was going out of my mind worrying about.

Meowth tried to distract me. We actually had bets going about the twerps' love lives. Meowth, ever the secret romantic, said that Brock and Dr. Summers would be ready to tie the knot by the time James got back. I said that by that time, one of them would regain their senses and dump the other. Another bet was when Dr. Chase would catch Misty and Dawn stalking him. Meowth had a lot of faith that the doc couldn't be oblivious for much longer; I had a lot of faith that, as a man, the doc would NEVER notice the adolescent girls crushing on him. The third bet centered on Ash, who tried to hide the jealous look on his face whenever he saw his female companions flirting with the doc. Meowth bet the look was meant for Misty. I said Dawn because personally, I thought Misty could do better. She was a successful gym leader, and following puberty, she really filled out from the scrawny eleven-year-old she had been when I first met her.

But as entertaining as it was to gamble on the twerps' love lives (the loser would have to eat the hospital mystery meat), I still missed James. I still lay in bed in the middle of the night, thinking of him and all the nights we spent together, even before that night down by the river.

He had always been the constant thing in my life, the one person I could rely on. It had taken me ages to truly trust him…nearly ten years.

We went to Pokemon Tech together and met when I beat up the bullies who were beating on him. He was a scrawny little thirteen-year-old and a little wimpy, but he had a wicked streak.

"_Wanna do something crazy?" he had asked me one night as we sat together beneath the stars in the parking lot, drinking a bootlegged bottle of beer. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow._

"_Like what?" I asked. He nodded towards a Mercedes Benz in the parking lot._

"_That car belongs to Matthew Kobin's parents," he explained. Matthew Kobin was probably one of the most obnoxious boys I had ever met. He had been the ring leader of the gang of preps that targeted James._

"_And what do you have in mind?" I asked. He grinned and suddenly he was on his feet, picking the lock of the car door._

"_What are you doing?" I hissed, "You're going to get us in trouble!"_

"_If we get caught," he allowed, popping the door open and sliding in the driver's seat. He looked at the passenger's seat expectantly. I smirked._

"_If," I repeated, hopping in the seat._

We had taken turns driving it and barely made it out when I crashed it into a pole. We didn't care. We laughed our heads off and then James found a tire iron and we took turns smashing the car. Then we ran when we heard sirens, laughing our heads off. Revenge was sweet.

Coincidentally, we failed the final exams the next day. Then we ran away from the school, looking for something better. We ran into a bike gang and joined.

_James was looking down at his bike as if it would attack him._

"_What's your problem?" I asked. He looked fearfully up at me._

"_I…I…" he couldn't get it out._

"_What?" I snapped. I regretted it when I saw that he was close to tears._

"_I…I can't…I don't know how…" he whimpered. I blinked._

"_You don't know how to ride a bike?" I asked incredulously. The thought was absurd! Even I learned how to ride a bike, granted it had been a rusted reject from the kid up the road that was two sizes too big. James shook his head._

"_It's not hard," I said, "I'll teach you," I announced. So that's what I did. Seventeen falls, twenty-four scrapes, and three pretty serious crashes later, I had to admit defeat._

"_Okay, James…well…uh…hold on a sec!" I had an idea. Two hours later, I had installed training wheels on his bike. He grinned and hugged me in excitement for the first time. _

Those early memories made me smile, especially when I remembered the time he crashed into a geeky little pokemon trainer gloating about his jigglypuff. Then I remembered the night I left the gang without him in the middle of the night. I had needed to get away, be something bigger. That fell through. The I joined Team Rocket and went through ten partners before I met the one who stuck, my old gang buddy, James. Then it was crazy scheme after crazy scheme, trying to win favour.

And then we fell for each other, pretty much ripping each other's clothes off after six years of being partnered together. What I had always thought was regular tension had turned out to have a lot of sexual undertones.

_I sat on my sleeping bag and tried to comb my hair. James was looking at a maple syrup bottle. Meowth was licking maple syrup off himself. That's the last time we tried to use something sticky to slip up the twerps. I had enough trouble getting it out of my hair without having to chop off my beautiful locks._

"_Alright, I'm going for a bath!" I fumed, throwing the brush aside in frustration. I stormed through the forest towards the nearby lake. I felt disgusting. I had maple syrup in places I had never thought I could have maple syrup. Ick. I stripped down at the water's edge and waded into the cool water up to my knees. I shuddered and stopped, not going all the way in. Instead, I scooped the cool water up onto me._

"_I thought you were having a bath, but this is definitely better," James said, causing me to whirl around, covering myself._

"_What are you…"_

"_I like activities where you get naked," he answered with a shrug as he kicked off his shoes and stepped in the water next to me._

"_I can tell," I replied as I raked my eyes over him. He smirked and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck._

"_You taste like syrup," he told me._

"_That's why I was going for a bath," I replied._

"_A bath implies that you go in the whole way in," he informed me. That got my attention._

"_Oh no! James, no!"_

_Too late. He launched his attack and we landed in the water, him fully clothed and me completely naked._

"_You suck!" I pushed him away, shivering. He laughed that laugh of his and went for a kiss. I was ready this time and ended up dodging him and dunking him under. He came up spluttering._

"_That wasn't nice!" he accused, advancing on me._

"_Neither was pushing me in!" I reminded him as he walked backwards. He went for another kiss and this time is was successful. I felt my back make contact with a large rock near the edge of the lake and his grin was delicious. He shrugged off his jacket and I helped him with his shirt. Then his pants came off. Best bath ever._

No wonder we were having a kid now. We never missed an opportunity to catch the other with their pants down. Now I just missed him. It had been five days. Where was he?

The sixth day passed without hearing from him. When the twerps left, I was glad. Then I could let down some of the façade and stare out the window in depressed silence.

Please come back, I kept begging in my head, don't be like everyone else…please don't be like everyone else.

Meowth just watched me with pity on his fury face. I didn't even have the heart to knock that pitying look off his face.

I was in deep.

* * *

"Of course you missed him," Jack murmured, "Especially after that performance in the lake."

"Oh, it was good," Jessie admitted with a smile.

"Did he come back?" Jack asked.

* * *

On the sixth night, I woke up with a start and looked around for what startled me awake. Meowth had leapt to his feet and was glaring at the door, his claws unsheathed. I felt fear prickle up my spine as my eyes landed on the door. Someone was outside my doors…and it was long passed visiting hours. What could I really do in the face of an intruder? I still wasn't in top shape. There were times where I still got a little dizzy. Protecting myself was barely an option. Sure, there were my pokemon, but they would only last for so long. Then the door opened and a man stood there. He was wearing a fake green moustache and wig and he was dressed in sweater and jeans.

I relaxed.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted me.

"Hey, just hold on a minute, dere, bub-" Meowth's protests were cut short as James took off the wig and moustache and approached the bed.

"Finally!" I gasped as I latched onto his neck, "You're not allowed to do that again! And we have to have a very long talk about the twerps! And…other things!"

He laughed.

"Oh…good disguise dere, Jim," Meowth admitted sheepishly. James chuckled.

"Thanks, Meowth," he said, "How are you?" he asked me, "Is everything okay?"

"The doctor said that I should be fine other than a headache for a couple weeks. Stitches are out, which is good, and according to the latest blood test, I'm pregnant," I summarized, "What about you? Are you okay? What did they say?" I asked, but he was already grinning.

"I'm great. I got the money," he announced, laughing giddily. I blinked and suddenly I was laughing too. He kissed me. Everything was suddenly right in the world. James was back, we had money, and now we could have a baby.

"How on earth did youse get dem to give you dat money?" Meowth gasped, forcing us to break apart. Good timing, furball.

"Deceit," James shrugged, "They've lied to me enough. Figured I'd return the favour."

I suddenly grabbed his left hand and inspected it.

"No ring," he stated proudly, "Oh, Jess, you should've been there! You would have been so proud!"

"I already am," I told him, kissing him.

"Yuck!" Meowth moaned, "So what's da plan?" he asked. Seriously, could he not give us five minutes? James shot me a wicked grin and grabbed the bag that he had dropped on the floor. Then he grabbed a pacifier and shoved it in Meowth's mouth.

"That won't stop him," I commented. I was right. He spit it out, spewing mad.

"What's da big idea?"

"Disguise," he said simply, "There's two Rockets from accounting hanging out in the parking lot, so we need a disguise."

"So what's with da binky?" Meowth asked. Binky? Really? Oh Meowth.

"Our disguise is as new parents taking home their new baby and since you're about the right size…"

"Jeez, you've really got kids on da brain, don't you, Jimmy?" Meowth griped as he allowed himself to be wrapped in a blanket and bonnet.

"You mean I have to pretend that he's my child?" I groaned.

"That is the idea," James replied. Great. Why did irony love me so much? Did I not say that I refused to even compare Meowth to my own child?

I changed into my costume, which made me a brunette, while James got a wheelchair, which he swore up and down was part of the disguise. I'm not sure if I believed him or not. In a matter of minutes, we were headed to the lobby, where James slipped enough money to cover my stay. Then James slowly and cautiously wheeled me through the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I hissed.

"Just wait," he whispered back as we passed two people, who looked vaguely familiar to me. The guy was short with orange hair and brown eyes while the girl had black hair and dark skin. I think I'd seen them around Team Rocket headquarters.

"Congratulations," the guy said, nodding towards baby Meowth. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," James said, beaming, "We're thrilled."

"What's his name?" the female asked. Shit.

"Waldo," James said quickly and I had to suppress a groan when I saw a kid reading a 'Where's Waldo?' book as his mother guided him through the hospital doors. Original, James.

"Waldo?" the pair echoed.

"Our little Wally," I cooed, through a fake smile as I looked down at Meowth, who had an eyebrow raised.

"That's so sweet," the girl said.

"Could we get a picture?" James asked, passing over a disposable camera to the guy. Then we posed for a picture with our new 'son'.

"Thank you," I said as pleasantly as I could to the couple. Then Meowth made some whimpering noises.

"Well, we should get this little guy home," James announced, "Good to meet you!" Then he wheeled me away towards a parked SUV.

"Keep up the act just a bit longer," he whispered as he unlocked the door and took Meowth from me, "Hold still while I strap you in."

After that was done, he helped me into the backseat as well and then went to return the wheelchair. Not bad, James.

"Jess, tell me you ain't gonna let him name da kid Waldo," Meowth whispered, spitting out the pacifier and twisting out of the blankets.

"Absolutely not," I assured him as I lost the wig.

"Good," Meowth said, "Da poor kid would get teased with a name like dat."

James returned and hopped into the driver's seat and pulled out, "Suckers," he chuckled.

"Impressive," I commented, "You are not naming our baby Waldo."

"We could call him Wally," James shrugged.

"No!" Meowth and I said together. To my surprise, there was also a bark from the back trunk area that sounded as if it was agreeing with us.

"What the-"

Then Growlie, James's beloved childhood pet growlithe, appeared behind me. James laughed, "Okay, I'm out voted," he surrendered, easing to the side of the road and looked back at us. Growlie hopped over the seat and licked my face. I laughed. He was like his master.

"Did you haveta bring da mutt?" Meowth asked.

"Of course," James said, "We need a good guard dog. And he's not all I brought," James added a little nervously.

"What-"

And then a little boy with bright turquoise hair and big green eyes hopped over the back seat from the trunk area.

"Who da heck is da kid?" Meowth asked loudly. The boy didn't answer. He just looked nervously down at his hands. It was James who answered.

"Jessie, Meowth, I'd like you to meet Teddy Parker, my little brother."

* * *

"Brother?" Jack asked curiously.

"Kind of a big deal considering that James was the only child of an aristocratic couple," Jessie explained, "It seemed that our lives just kept getting more and more complicated."

"I'll say," Jack agreed. Jessie frowned, noting that he still looked a little worse for wear. Giovanni's phone call had flipped a switch in Jack. He still had the unnerving, distant look in his eyes, like he was a thousand miles away in a place where not even Jessie's story could distract him.

**TBC**

**AN: So here is my longest chapter to date...and it has Jessie's views on certain movie (which only got included because it just fit this chapter so well), as well as a twist, in the form of James's little brother. He's a cutie, just like his big brother. So, naturally, I guess most people are wondering what happened when James returned home. That will probably get addressed in either the next chapter or a companion one-shot. I'm quite fond of the story though :)**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
-Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne. On the whole, her new album was a bit disappointing, but I love this song. It's so Jessie.  
-You Get What You Give by The New Radicals. It kind of inspired young Jessie and James destroying the mercedes.  
-Waves and the Both of Us by Charlotte Sometimes. Inspired Jessie and James in the lake ;)**


	15. The Soft Spot

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 15: The Soft Spot**_

_And I still believe_  
_That there is more love than hate_  
_There's more heart than ache_  
_And we are stuck in this great big world together_

_With a little bit of help from up above_  
_And a sprinkling of love_  
_We can break these chains_  
_We will end these days  
_**...Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Believe**

Jessie watched Jack with concern as he moved throughout the kitchen in a zombie-like state. He really wasn't doing so hot. Something really affected him…something about tomorrow. She really didn't like seeing him like that. It made her ache for him and want to make it better. She remembered her vow to not show any positive feelings to this man, but that was hard, especially when he reminded her so much of someone who was very important to her. She sighed, wondering if there was anything that she could do for him. Then she noticed just how much food he was setting aside for dinner.

"That's a lot of food for just you and me," she commented.

"It's just for you actually," he replied, setting a small portion in front of her.

"I won't eat all that," she told him.

"It's for tomorrow," he explained digging into his own meal, "I won't be spending much time in the cabin tomorrow and I don't want you to go hungry."

"Thanks," Jessie said, "but what's tomorrow?"

Jack sighed heavily, "Just…it's just a warped anniversary of mine."

"But what is it?" she prodded, "If Giovanni's happy and you're…zombiefied, it can't be good."

"You'll find out," he said tiredly.

"But I wanna know," she protested, "Maybe I could help."

He chuckled, but it was a hollow sound, "You can help me by not burning my cabin down," he said, "It's not that I don't want you to know, it's just…I dunno, too much too fast. It's something I have to ease into because it just…really gets me."

"Will you be okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's been a tradition of mine for a long time. Every year it hurts, but I get through it and I'm stronger for it. Kind of like you, Jessilina," Jack replied, "but maybe, well…a favour?"

"Sure," she offered. He smiled weakly.

"I know that technically, it's my turn for the story, but really…I really need the distraction," he admitted, "Just…please?"

Jessie smiled and nodded. If that was the one thing that would keep that defeated look at bay, who was she to deny it? She had a soft spot for the hurt, lonely victim. That was, after all, what brought her to James. It was also what she did next in her story.

* * *

I looked over at the little boy sitting across from me. He reminded me of a kicked puppy, the way he looked cautiously about and the way he flinched at even the slightest movement. He was thin and his face a little dirty as he leaned his head against the window. His turquoise hair hung into his green eyes, which were tired, yet he refused to close them. He was focused only on the window and refused to look away.

I looked to the driver's seat where James was focused on the road. Sometimes he could really frustrate me to no end. That look he gave me when he told me that Teddy was his little brother clearly said that I couldn't ask questions. It irritated me that he tried to silence me with a look. It irritated me even more that it appeared to be working. I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled. Stupid James.

It surprised me when James suddenly turned onto a dirt road. I could feel the road change from pavement to gravel. I'd never tell either James or Meowth this, but I was still a little sore from falling off of the cliff so the jostling of the vehicle was a bit discomforting.

"I'm going to find a place to park for the night," James explained. He drove for a few miles before he found a secluded patch of road near some trees.

"Why can't we just find a motel or something?" Meowth moaned. I was privately wondering the same thing…along with all of the other things.

"I don't want to waste any money unnecessarily. Besides, it'll be better if we lie low for a while," he said. True, however I sincerely doubted that we would burn through the cash he managed to get from his parents in one night. From what I gathered, he had managed to get more than enough money from his parents.

"Like we'd burn tru all dat cash," Meowth muttered. I snorted. Sometimes it disturbed me how often mine and Meowth's minds matched up. James looked back at me.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"It's fine," I shrugged. He smiled.

"The backseat folds down," he said, getting out of the vehicle, "and I have sleeping gear in the back," he said when he opened my door. He offered me a hand to help me out.

"Sounds perfect," I said, ignoring his hand and getting out of the vehicle myself.

"Yeah," there was something strange about his voice, "Okay, uh, Ted, you wanna help me with the seats?" he asked the little boy, who nodded. I watched as he and James worked. Meowth and Growlie came up beside me, Meowth grumbling all the while. The boy's movements were slow and careful and he seemed to favour his right arm.

"All dat money and we're still stuck campin' out," Meowth huffed.

"We'll survive," I replied as I scratched Growlie behind the ears. The puppy pokemon shifted his shoulders and leaned into my touch.

"How are you doin'?" Meowth asked, looking up at me. I sighed.

"I'm fine, Meowth," I said dryly.

"Da kid okay?" he asked.

"Da kid is fine," I replied. I was really tired of them coddling me. I know they were concerned, but just because I was knocked up didn't mean that they had to treat me like I was made of glass!

"Well, beds are made," James announced. I looked inside the vehicle and I found three sleeping bags and a huge pile of blankets. It looked pretty toasty and considering that Growlie would probably be in there with us, it was going to be toasty. Teddy was sitting on the smallest sleeping bag, picking at a piece of fuzz on a blanket and he had a grimace on his face. Probably not used to roughing it after living in a mansion.

"'Bout time," Meowth grumbled, hopping in the back. I shook my head and followed suit. Growlie came after me and then James. Meowth had moved a small pile of blankets to the front seat and was arranging them into a little nest or something. Growlie ended up sleeping in the middle of the vehicle. I settled into one of the sleeping bags and then looked up at James, who was sitting on his, watching me.

"Gonna go to sleep?" I asked. He nodded and lay down on top of his sleeping bag, only pulling a thin blanket over him. He must've been hot. As I predicted, the back of the vehicle was a stifling. I dozed off within minutes.

I must have only been out for a couple hours when I woke up drenched in sweat. I looked around the darkened vehicle and saw that I wasn't the only one dying from the heat. By the pale light of the moon, I could see a sheen of sweat on Teddy's face. Growlie was panting and had moved to the back of the van. Meowth had abandoned his blanket and was sleeping on the dash next to the window, which must have been cooler. And James…James was no where to be found.

I jolted upright. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as I looked at his empty sleeping bag. I crawled to the door and opened it, feeling a blast of cool night air. It felt heavenly, but I was too preoccupied to notice. Where could he have gone?

Then I saw he was laying on the hood of the car, staring up at the stars. I relaxed and shut the door part way, leaving it open to let the night air seep into the hot vehicle. I walked to the front of the car. I looked at James for a moment. He wasn't sleeping. His eyes were opened and his face was contorted into a frown.

"Do I have to steal a penny for your thoughts?" I asked, a lame bit of humour as I leaned against the vehicle. He jolted upright in surprise.

"You should be asleep," he said.

"So should you," I replied, pushing myself up onto the hood next to him. I could feel his concerned eyes on me, but when I looked at him, he was looking down at his hands.

"This is all my fault," he said after a minute. I frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"It's my fault that they're after us," he said again.

"Don't be stupid," I told him, "We both-"

"No," he moaned, "I was the idiot that alerted him that we were still alive."

"You mean when you blew up the reservation?" I asked. He looked at me and I could see so much shame and guilt on his face.

"After I found out about you…and the baby, I did something stupid," he explained, "I wasn't thinking straight. I went back to our camp and Butch, Cassidy, and Domino were there…"

"What happened?" I breathed, scanning the now almost-healed cuts and black eye.

"I snapped. I just lunged at Butch," he said, "Really got him and then Domino used one of those tulip things. It was like an electrified rod, but she ended up hitting Butch instead and I was able to push him into her and get away."

"You attacked…" I was still in shock. There was no way James…MY James, could take out Butch. I shook my head, "What about Cassidy?"

"She just kind of stood there in shock," James shrugged.

"I can't believe it," I admitted, shaking my head and chuckling in disbelief.

"It's because of me they know that we're alive," he said thickly, "If I hadn't went there, they never would have known and they wouldn't still be after us. I put us all in danger."

"Hey, so you gave those murderous bastards a taste of their own medicine," I shrugged, reaching over to touch his hand, "It's a pity you couldn't teach the boss a thing or two."

He cringed and looked sheepish, "Actually…that reserve…it belonged to the boss and I got a few of Meowth's blaster balls and sort of…set them off…I screwed up," he repeated, looking so anguished. I gently squeezed his hand.

"It's okay, James," I said softly, "We're okay-"

"You shouldn't be so understanding. You should yell, scream, hit me, hate me..."

"You're being ridiculous!" I said incredulously, "I love you!" I told him. How could he even think that I would hate him?

"You deserve someone so much better than me," he said softly.

"What the fuck are you on?" I growled. Seriously, where the Hell did this stupid idea come from? One minute he was thrilled that we got the money so we could build a new life. Then he was acting like he'd lost his best friend.

He buried his head in his hands, "Jess-"

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me!" I told him firmly.

"I'm not!" he cried, a look of anguish on his face, "If I wasn't such a screw-up, we wouldn't be in this mess! If it wasn't for me, we never would have failed and the Boss never would've wanted to get rid of us! I screwed up more missions than I can count-"

"Don't be stupid!" I cut across him, "We all screwed up those missions!"

"What about the baby?" he asked, looking even more pained, "I should've thought! I should've thought about a condom or something…well now that we're having it, I want it, it's just now…now, I've gone and put us all in danger! The baby isn't even born yet and its in danger! I did that!" he cried, frustration and pain in his voice as he hurriedly wiped away a couple tears that had fallen. Seeing him like that, overwhelmed by all that guilt, guilt that wasn't even his, made my heart ache for him. I squeezed the hand that was still in mine.

"I got the money, but what good is it if we're all in danger? How are a few stolen paper bills and coins going to help us when Team Rocket comes to call? I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"None of that is all your fault, James," I told him, "Both of us are to blame for all of that. I've screwed up just as many missions as you have. The Boss would have still hated us. And last time I checked, it takes two people to make a baby and I never stopped and thought about condoms or birth control, either. But none of that matters," I shrugged, "because if I was going to be on the run from the cops and Team Rocket, I'd want to be running with you," I said. I saw him look over at me in surprise. I smiled and continued, "And if I was going to have a kid, I'd want it to be yours."

"Really?" he asked, his voice shaking. I nodded.

"I wasn't lying when I said that you were the best thing that's ever happened to me," I told him, "You were the only person to ever give a damn about me," I revealed, taking a breath, "I never had parents. Never. I grew up in a run-down orphanage and then was bounced from foster family to foster family. My one big break was getting that scholarship to Pokemon Tech and even that sucked. I flunked out and the snooty rich kids kicked me and then kicked me when I was down," I said bitterly, thinking of the day I first met that blond bitch Cassidy at the boarding school, "And then I met you and I suddenly wasn't alone anymore. You actually cared, even when I left you alone with the bike gang."

"I did," he stated, nodding.

"That was the worst decision I ever made," I admitted, "Everything got so hard in those two years we were apart. Rejection after rejection. I couldn't find work so I jumped at the chance when I was offered a spot on Team Rocket. I was so jaded and I couldn't trust anyone…not even you when I saw you again at the academy. I should've known better, but you were always too good to be true."

"That's why you didn't say anything when we saw each other again," he said, understanding on his face, "I just followed your lead. I thought you didn't remember me."

"I don't trust very easily," I said, "and up until a month ago, I still didn't fully trust you and we've known each other forever . I mean, I know it's not easy putting up with me, but you always did and you were always there when I woke up from a nightmare. You're the reason they stopped, though," I told him, "And right now, there's no other place I'd rather be than right here with you on the run and sitting on the hood of a car in the middle of the night."

"Same," he chuckled, "but they're still after us and-"

"So what?" I shrugged, "Let 'em chase us. You have nothing to feel guilty about, James. You should be proud. I never thought you had it in you to blow up a Rocket Base. And even if we are on the run for the rest of our lives, look at all the stuff you've done to keep us safe. You went back to your parents and got us money. You got us a car and you got us away from the Rocket agents."

"So you're okay with all this?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I am getting pretty sick of you and Meowth babying me, but it's nice not being under the Boss's thumb," I said.

"I'll try to cool it," James chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, leaning my head against his shoulder as I looked up at the stars.

"We should get back inside," he whispered after a moment.

"Do we have to?" I moaned, "It's boiling in there."

"All the blankets may have been overkill…" he admitted sheepishly.

"I don't know how your brother is still in his sleeping bag," I said, "Mine's drenched."

"I dunno," James shrugged, "He seems to have a low cold tolerance. Worse than me, even," he replied. I nodded and frowned.

"I see. About your brother…how exactly is it that you have one?" I asked the question that had been bothering me since meeting the boy. He sighed.

"From what I've gathered from Teddy, my father had an affair with his mother so we're half-brothers," he explained.

"So what's he doing here with us?" I asked, "And where's his mother?"

"His mother died of some long illness. Before it happened, she arranged for him to go live with my parents," he replied. I cringed.

"Poor kid," I commented. He nodded.

"But from what I gather my mother didn't really like the idea. Apparently she was worried about me not getting the full inheritance or something. I could care less, but…well, you've met her."

"Yeah," I nodded, remembering James's mother and how set she was to marry James off to some crazy little rich girl, "So what did she do?"

"She convinced my father to let him stay on the mansion as one of the servant boys, saying that was all Teddy was entitled to. Father agreed. He was never the most doting dad, even to me, so I expect he didn't mind pawning a kid off on the servants," James shrugged, though I could see that the thought bothered him, "The servants though…they were horrible to Teddy. I expect it was my mother's doing, but he wouldn't say anything outright. When I was there, I intervened once when the cook was going to hit him over the head with a ladle. I didn't know that he was my brother then. It was only after I'd stopped in Viridian to get rid of Father's car that I realized that he had stowed away in the trunk. Then he told me the whole thing and pleaded for me not to take him back. I couldn't leave him," James finished.

"I'm glad you didn't," I commented, "Sounds horrible," I said, immediately feeling bad for assuming that Teddy had left luxury to go on the run, like James had all those years ago. His mother had gone and he had been all alone in a strange place being treated like dirt. Poor kid.

"I think that's why he's so skittish," James speculated, "Growing up there was hard enough when everyone expected you to be perfect. It must have been ten times harder having to put up with them when they thought you were just the bastard kid no one cares about."

"You know, now that I think on it, he kind of reminds me of you when we first met," I said, "You were really quiet and kind of…beat up. Like no matter what, you expected the worst."

"Yeah. My ever so wonderful parents did a great job raising a quiet, submissive little heir who couldn't stand up for himself," he snorted, "Then I met you and all their scheming went to Hell," he grinned. I smiled back.

"Oh yeah," I agreed, "Someone had to toughen you up," I teased, poking him in the ribs. He laughed and hopped to the ground.

"And someone had to mellow you out," he countered, holding his hands out to help me down. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, this is the kind of thing I'm talking about," I said, sitting on the edge of the hood with my feet dangling, "I can jump off a vehicle hood, you know."

"I know, but I like to think chivalry isn't dead," he replied. I shook my head and accepted his help. Then we crawled into the back, but this time we left the door open. James got into his sleeping bag and I joined him, feeling no desire to return to my sleeping bag. I knew he was smiling as he wrapped his arms around me, even if I couldn't see his face.

I woke up first as light filtered into the van. I was warm, but not as uncomfortable as I had been last night. James was snoring lightly as he spooned against my back and I was facing Teddy's sleeping bag. I noticed that he was still a little sweaty and that he was kind of shivering. I frowned. Why would he be cold? He was far away from the open door. And it didn't seem right that he was sweating so much and still cold. I continued to watch him for awhile until James shifted a bit behind me.

"Tonight, we're losing the sleeping bags," he mumbled.

"We need to find a shower," I murmured back, "I feel disgusting."

"You look beautiful," he kissed my neck.

"Suck up," I accused, secretly taking pleasure in the compliment. He said nothing, but he started to nip and suck on my neck. I groaned.

"What did I say about hickeys?" I asked, pulling away from him. He chuckled.

"No one's supposed to mar your beautiful skin?" he recited.

"Exactly."

"Meowth's tryin' to get some sleep here," Meowth moaned from his perch on the dash, "If youse two wanna do something dirty, go to da forest."

"Shut up, Meowth," I yawned, sitting up to stretch.

"When did his mind get so warped?" James wondered, laying back and closing his eyes.

"When I met youse two," Meowth commented.

"Moron," I said, rolling my eyes. He didn't move from his perch and James had begun snoring again. I looked over at Teddy and found his eyes were opened, but glossy. He looked kind of out of it, especially when he sat up. His shirt was soaked. Poor kid was probably dehydrated. Come to think of it, I was feeling a little thirsty. I looked around the back seat and grinned when I saw the cooler James had stashed near the back. I crawled to it and sure enough, there were a few water bottles. I grabbed one for myself and one for Teddy.

"Here you go, Teddy," I said gently, passing one of the bottles to him. He took it with a shy smile and struggled to uncap it with shaky fingers. I frowned as I took a long sip from my bottle. He finally got it open and he ended up getting half of it in his mouth and half on his already drenched shirt.

"You'll be more comfortable if you take that off," I told him, pointing to his shirt. He looked at it and pulled at the long sleeves and winced and gave up. I moved towards him.

"Would you like me to help?" I asked. He looked at me a little unsurely, but then he nodded. I touched his hand and gasped. He was hot to the touch.

"Teddy, are you feeling okay?" I asked in concern. I moved my hand to his forehead. Humans were not supposed to be that warm.

He looked at me with defeated eyes and shook his head. Then he spoke for the first time in front of me, "I hurt."

"Where do you hurt?" I asked softly, trying to run over my old nursing training in my head.

"Arms," he murmured. I frowned. I had been expecting 'tummy' or 'head'. Not 'arms'.

"Okay, let's take a look. Arms up," I directed. He complied and I removed the shirt from his thin frame. I gasped. There were bruises all over his torso along with the occasional welt. His arms had long, angry burn marks on them that he had tried covering with small band aids that were peeling off. I could see dark red spots and bits with yellow pus beginning to ooze out. It was clear that he had suffered a lot of abuse and that he needed medical attention. I felt bile rise to my throat and I wasn't going to be able to keep it down. I lunged for the open door and heaved out the side. James was by my side in an instant, holding my hair back.

"Jess, are you okay? Is it morning sickness? Are you alright?" he asked frantically. Didn't he see the state his brother was it? I wasn't the one he should be worried about.

"Woa!" I heard Meowth cry as I shakily wiped my mouth, "What happened to da kid?" he asked.

"What?" James questioned, looking from Meowth to Teddy, who was sitting on his sleeping bag with a shell-shocked look on his face. I looked up at James. He had gone very pale. I sat up, took a breath, and then moved towards Teddy.

"Can I see you're arms, Teddy?" I asked. He flinched away when I reached out. That was odd, considering that he had let me touch him a moment ago.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," he apologized. I frowned.

"It's not your fault," I whispered back.

"Teddy, what happened?" James asked quietly, crawling over to sit beside the fearful little boy. He looked at me and then back at James.

"I-I f-fell," he stammered. I looked at James. He didn't buy it either.

"How?" James asked. Teddy was shaking.

"I-I w-was c-carrying the d-dinner and I f-fell," he stuttered, "C-cook was m-mad."

"Did he hurt you?" James asked. Teddy clenched his eyes shut. I could see tears leaking out of his eyes. Then he nodded.

"What did he do?" James asked gently. Teddy burst into tears.

"I-I want my mama!" he cried. James and I looked at each other, both at a loss. Neither of us had spent much time around crying children. Finally, I decided I had to take charge.

"He needs a hospital," I decided, moving so that I was sitting with Teddy, who now seemed too distraught to care that I was still a stranger to him, "Those burns need to be cleaned," I said, nodding to the driver's seat, hoping he took a hint. James nodded.

"Got it," he replied, moving to the driver's seat and starting the car.

"Shhh," I whispered, carefully putting my arm around the little boy, "You're going to be okay," I said over and over. Fuck, this was bad. It was clear that he had an infection, a bad one. I had some nurse's training, but something like this called for a doctor. The hospital staff would probably think that we were the ones abusing Teddy. Dammit. I began wracking my brain for something to say. We couldn't have the cops involved.

"Jess, humans aren't supposed to be that sweaty, are they?" Meowth asked, a frown on his furry face. I shook my head.

"That'll be due to infection," I answered, "Pass me a water bottle," I requested. He did so.

"Alright, Ted, hold out your arms," I requested. The little boy sniffled and his whole body shook as he held out his left arm. He cradled his right to him. I gently took his left arm and tried pulling the band aids from the wound. Teddy whimpered.

"I know," I said. I felt my stomach churn as I looked at the angry wounds. I looked away and took a breath, trying to calm myself. I saw James's concerned gaze in the rear-view mirror and I offered him a weak smile. Why did I feel so sick whenever I looked at the wounds on Teddy's arms? It wasn't like me to get sick over someone's injuries. I had spent the last six years patching up James and Meowth after our many blast-offs and I never got physically ill once.

When I felt it safe, I turned back to Teddy and saw shame in his eyes. I felt even worse about my sudden weakness because it was making him uncomfortable. I gritted my teeth and resumed my work of cleaning his wounds as best as I could, picking off the dirty band-aids and gently trying to wash off the left-over adhesive.

"Hey, uh, quick question," Meowth said as I worked, "What are gonna tell da folks at da hospital? Somethin' like dis usually gets da cops involved, right?"

"Uhhh…" James faltered. I caught his eye in the mirror. I suddenly remembered something.

"We're foster parents," I decided, "We just took custody of an orphan and found out that he had been hurt by his previous family," I said.

"Wouldn't dat still get the cops involved?" Meowth asked.

"Possibly," I allowed, "At the very least, there would be a social worker or something, but it's hard for the state to keep track of foster kids. Besides, chances are, a doctor would finish treating Teddy by the time they called the social worker," I explained.

"How do you know all dat?" Meowth asked. I sighed, remembering a time when I was just little, probably six or seven, and my new foster mother rushed me to the hospital when she learned that my arm was broken by my previous foster father.

"Just trust me," I said, looking back down at Teddy, who was staring up at me with intelligent, sad eyes. He had that same penetrating stare as James. I knew that the little kid understood all that I didn't say. Mother Naomi was one of the few good foster parents. She actually cared about the kids and didn't use them for the extra income. I spent six months with her before she was killed in a car accident.

* * *

"It sounds like you've had a hard life," Jack said quietly. Jessie shrugged.

"What doesn't kill you make you stronger," she replied. He smiled.

"In theory," he corrected.

* * *

When we got to the hospital in the next town, Teddy began to shake harder, this time with fear. He was so scared that James had to scoop him up and carry him into the hospital. Meowth and I followed, the sounds of Teddy's frightened cries pierced through me. The nurse at the front desk looked alarmed as she saw us approach.

"Hello," I said, taking charge of the situation, "Please, you have to help us. Our foster son is injured…something with his arms…please!" it wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be to play the concerned parent.

"What happened?" the nurse asked, coming around the desk and directing us towards a room.

"I don't know," I said, adding a little tremor in my voice, "We just picked him up from social services yesterday and then today, I saw his arms…I'm no doctor, but I think they're burns of some kind. He won't tell us what happened…" I trailed off.

"Alright, just set him here," the nurse said, "The doctor will be in shortly. Can I get your information?" she asked.

"I'm Naomi Miso and this is my husband, Norman," I introduced, "And this is Theodore," I gestured to Teddy, who had just been placed on the bed. He whimpered and grabbed my hand as the nurse readied one of those ear thermometers.

"Okay-"

"What do we have here, Sara?" a kindly old man asked as he entered the room.

"Dr. Wilton," the nurse greeted, "This boy is from social services. He was just placed with the Misos and they noticed burns on his arms."

The doctor nodded and grabbed a pair of latex gloves, "Alright," he said, "What is your name, Lad?" he asked as he placed his stethoscope to Teddy's chest.

"Th-Theodore," Teddy replied.

"Well, Theodore, can you tell me what happened to you?" Dr. Wilton asked, taking the ear thermometer from Nurse Sara. Teddy cringed as the doctor placed the thermometer in his ear.

"M-Mr. Cook," Teddy stammered, "He…hurt me…lots."

"He won't hurt you again," James murmured.

"How did you get these burns, Theodore?" Dr. Wilton questioned. Teddy shook his head.

"I-I fell…and…he hit me and pushed m-me onto the…s-stove," he stammered. I frowned and exchanged a look with James. There was no doubt in either of our minds that this was probably the truth.

"Are there any other injuries we should know about, Theodore?" Dr. Wilton inquired as he went about inspecting the wounds. I looked away and took a shaky breath, feeling that feeling in my stomach again.

"M-My right arm h-hurts b-bad," Teddy admitted.

"Well, we're going to get you cleaned up so it doesn't hurt as bad," the doctor told him, "Sara could you give him a localized anaesthetic and begin cleaning his arms? I'd like to have a talk with the, uh…"

"Misos," I supplied for him, "Uh, Norman, can you stay with…"

James nodded. I followed the doctor from the room.

"You're Mrs. Miso?" he asked me. I nodded.

"My husband and I recently decided to become foster parents. We just picked him up from social services yesterday and we were on our way home when I noticed his arms…is he going to be alright, Doctor?" I asked.

"I think that once we get the burns cleaned up and get some fluids into him, he should make a full recovery. The burns are a couple days old, but they are only second-degree burns, and once he starts getting the proper care, they should heal within 2-3 weeks. I'm a little concerned about the other bruises, so I'm going to take an x-ray to determine if there is anything else that we need to worry about," he explained.

"Thank you," I sighed, "I have my cell phone in the car. I'm going to give his caseworker a call," I made up on a whim. He nodded.

"I think that is a very good idea," the doctor agreed, "I'm going to set up the necessary equipment."

I nodded and made my way to the car and stayed out there for a few minutes, petting a very concerned Growlie before I went back inside. James and Meowth were trying to distract Teddy from the nurse cleaning his arms. I noticed that the burns looked a lot better, but I still felt my stomach turn at the sight of them. I took another breath.

"Are you okay?" James asked me, abandoning a very lame comedy routine. I nodded, but I saw his frown.

"It's hard to see this sort of thing happen to a child," Nurse Sara said, "It's no wonder you're looking a little peaky, Dear."

The doctor re-entered the room, "Any luck with that caseworker?" he asked me. I nodded.

"She said she was going to try to get Cook arrested," I lied. He nodded.

"Well, I think we're going to take a quick x-ray and then we'll finish the cleaning and get those burns dressed," he replied. He helped Teddy off of the bed and James and I followed to the next room.

"Uh, Sweetie, maybe you should wait outside," James suddenly said, a nervous tinge to his voice. I frowned. Did he really just call me 'Sweetie'?

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Well, you know…uh…the baby," he reminded me. The doc smiled kindly.

"Well congratulations and your husband is right. You should probably wait outside," he said. I gritted my teeth and went back to the other room and huffed as I flopped into a chair. Meowth hopped up beside me.

"Hey, you don't want some mutant for a kid," he said, "I mean, it's bad enough dat da kid is gonna look like you and Jim. Don't give it a third arm, too."

"It's a good thing we're in a hospital because you might need one," I threatened through clenched teeth.

"But hey, for what it's worth, youse gonna be a great mom," Meowth said and I froze at this, "Look at da way you took control of everyting. You got da kid here and he's gettin' taken care of and all dat."

"I just did what any person would have done," I replied, blushing. He just rolled his eyes and hopped into my lap. Neither of us said anything more as we waited for James and Teddy to come back. When they finally did, the doctor and James were frowning.

"His right arm is broken," James told me quietly when I got up to stand beside the bed as the nurse wrapped Teddy's arms in bandages, "The doc said that he'll have to wear a brace until his arm heals enough for a cast."

"Son-of-a…how much…" I could barely speak as anger for James's family took hold. He nodded and his jaw was set. He was just as disgusted with his family as I was. Then I felt a small hand close around mine.

"Thanks," Teddy whispered to me. He didn't look quite so defeated anymore and I understood why. I remembered back when I was a kid, after my arm was set and Naomi had give me some aspirin. For that moment, the pain was manageable and my life had seemed a little bit better, all because of one person.

I silently swore to myself that I would personally make sure that I was that one person for Teddy, like Naomi had been for me. He would never have to hurt again, I promised myself, I'd never let it happen again.

* * *

"Well who knew? You're part saint," Jack commented, laying back on his bed. Jessie snorted.

"Hardly," she scoffed, "I only did what any decent human being would have done."

"I'm sure that little boy appreciated it."

"He's family," Jessie said, "He's not just James's little brother, but kind of like mine too. Well, not really a brother, but…well…"

"Like a son?" Jack supplied helpfully, "I see it in your eyes. The way your talking about him…it's kind of like the way a parent talks about their child."

Jessie smiled, "I guess he is. Or was, I guess."

"I understand," Jack said softly, sadly. Jessie eyed him curiously, but then chose not to say more. He was a thousand miles away, his mind on someone that was as close to him as Teddy Parker had been to her.

**TBC**

**AN: So a little twist here what with Jessie narrating. Jack's in a very desperate place and needs the distraction, but I promise that you will get to see more of Jack 's story very soon. Before that, though, you're going to see a bit of Meowth and James. That okay with everybody? Drop a review and tell me what you think of the story so far! I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
-Believe by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Beautiful song, great band.  
-Represent by The Red Jumsuit Apparatus. Another good one.  
-Today I'm Gonna Try and Change the World by Johnny Reid. Great message.**


	16. Longing

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 16: Longing**_

_Is it dark where you are?  
__Can you count the stars where you are?  
__Do you feel like you are a thousand miles from home?  
__Are you lost, where you are?  
__Can you find your way when you're so far?  
__Do you fear, where you are?  
__A thousand nights alone.  
_**...Howie Day - The Longest Night**

Jessie had stayed awake so that she could see Jack off. She didn't know where he was going or why, but like with little Teddy Parker, she had an urge to take care of him. When did that happen? She supposed it had something to do with him acting like a zombie all day. There were no more stories to be had that night. He had more or less become a mute.

It was exactly midnight when she watched him get out of bed and pull on heavy clothes.

"You're going now?" she asked. Jack jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yes," he replied, "I thought you were asleep."

"Couldn't," Jessie answered, "It's dark out. Why don't you go in the morning?" she asked. He shook his head.

"My ritual," he reminded her, "Get some rest, Jessilina. I've left all you'll need by your bed," he advised, moving towards the door.

"You're not going to kill yourself, are you?" Jessie suddenly asked. He paused for a moment.

"No," he murmured, "Just paying some respects."

And then he was gone.

Jessie did her best to lay back and close her eyes, but like the previous night, her sleep was fitful at best. Between the disturbing dreams, she was always listening for Jack. Once or twice she heard something move on the roof, but she dismissed it as snow. She was awake when the sun's first rays illuminated the lonely cabin. She ate a bit of her breakfast to ease the hunger growls in her stomach, but left most of it for later.

Her ankle was feeling a bit better today so she took off the bandages and tried to move her foot. It hurt, but she knew that the more small exercises she performed, the quicker she would be walking again…not that she had that far to go, just to the latrine and back. She was getting used to the task of using a latrine, but still hated it.

Then she took advantage of Jack's absence to use the face cloth and basin to wash herself. It wasn't a hot shower or a relaxing bubble bath, but at least she felt cleaner. Then she wrapped her ankle again. After that, however, she had nothing to do. She resumed yesterday's game of tossing a piece of wood in the air, but that got boring.

She gazed through the window at the looming mountain, particularly at the large chunk of snow that was precariously perched on the top. Definitely an avalanche waiting to happen. If it fell, it would surely bury the little cabin. Jessie shuddered at the thought. What a horrible way to go.

She quit thinking about it and tried to nap, but like always, James's face appeared before her eyes. She thought of him, and Meowth, and Teddy, and, of course, she thought about the results of that pregnancy three years prior. Wherever they were, she hoped that they were safe.

0

James lay on his back staring up at the tiny window, the only one in this…dungeon. He had been banished here after his second escape attempt with a severe warning about what would happen if he tried again.

No, not if. When he tried again.

He knew very well that he would try to run again. He had only been running for his entire life. He should be an expert by now. Besides, he had made a promise…

His chest ached when he thought of Jessie and how they had laid together in bed one night and made a contingency plan for such an event like this. He had hated talking about it. He didn't like to think that something would happen to destroy their little world, but Jessie was adamant that they plan for the worst. She was always like that when she was in what he called 'her survival mode'.

But he loved her. He loved her more than anything else in the world and this, being away from her, was killing him. Seven days and four hours had passed since that fateful day when he had last laid eyes on hers. That was the longest they had been apart since they were sixteen. James smiled sadly, remembering the last time they had been apart. It was when he fled to his parents looking for cash so they could start a life together. He had been gone for six days, an eternity.

_James shivered unconsciously as he walked down the long driveway towards his parents__' obscenely large mansion. How he hated this mansion. So many unpleasant memories. Sure, his parents were loaded and he never went without, but it all came at a price. He was always expected to act according to the strict southern values and traditions that his parents cherished. They wanted him to be a proper gentleman, a businessman like his father. They never asked what he wanted. Everything was done according to their agenda. He was their son and heir, but only if he conformed to their wishes._

_He had never conformed. He had tried to be himself, but eventually all the pressure from his family became too much. He had to run away, leave that place to become the man he was today. Now he was coming back to take what had long been promised to him: the inheritance. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't terrified of coming back to this place, but now he had to step up, face his fears and be the man Jessie deserved and the father that their baby deserved. Their baby. The thought scared him, but it also filled him with courage. He wanted it more than anything. He wanted to be a dad._

"_Grow! Grow!" James whirled around at the familiar bark. Growlie, his childhood growlithe ran up to him, looking at him with questions in it's eyes._

"_Hey, Growlie," James greeted, ruffling the dog pokemon's ears. Then he turned and knocked on the door. Hopkins the butler nearly had a heart attack when he saw James there._

"_Master James!" Hopkins cried through his megaphone. James cringed and stepped inside the house._

"_James, darling, what a surprise!" James looked to the foot of the staircase where his mother was descending just after his father._

"_Ah, my boy, finally come to settle down then?" his father asked eagerly, eyeing his son's suit with approval. James mustered up all of his acting abilities. He forced a smile._

"_Yes," he said, "But there is something I need your help with before I do," he managed to get out. He saw the gloating smiles on his parents' faces and loathed them for it._

"_What is it you wish, Darling?" James's mother asked._

"_My…my Team Rocket partner is having my child, but I don't want a part of it," James lied through his teeth, shaking as though the lie was physically paining him, "I'd much rather have a family the old fashioned way, but I do feel some obligation to provide for her and the child. I want a portion of my inheritance to go to them before I marry…Jessibelle," he shuddered. He waited as his parents thought it over. They exchanged wary, yet conniving looks. Not this time, James thought._

"_That can be arranged," his father said slowly, "What is the…lady's name? We'll deposit the money into her account."_

"_That won't work. She's a member of Team Rocket. She doesn't have a bank account," James said, "I am going to deliver the money to her personally."_

"_Now son, you know we can't allow you to go alone with all of that money," his mother chastised him. James felt despair. His plan failed._

"_I could go with him, Mother," a sweet, simpering voice said from his left. James started and resisted the urge to run. Jessibelle. It should be a crime for her to look so much like Jessie, yet act so different. _

"_What an excellent idea, Jessibelle!" his mother exclaimed, "Why, it would give you and James some time to talk before the big day!"_

"_Excellent," James said through his teeth. _

"_Come, Son. We shall go to the vault," his father said. James followed his father to the family vault, a large underground room far from Jessiebelle's gym of torture. James looked at the stacks of money and coins and felt longing. This was what he had ran away from in exchange for a life of starving and running._

"_Are you sure you want to do this, James?" his father asked as they stood together in front of the opening, just father and son, a rare moment. James didn't hesitate. Sure, there were millions of dollars in that vault, but Jessie wasn't tin here._

"_Yes," James answered, "I want her and my child to be taken care of."_

"_Son, illegitimate children are not entitled to-"_

"_Father, please," James pleaded._

"_They're not real-"_

"_It'll put my mind to rest," James said firmly, "Please."_

_Thomas Morgan sighed and put bricks of money into a black bag, oblivious as James shoved more money into his rucksack behind his father's back. Then James and his father climbed back up the steps to the main floor._

"_Can you not do anything right?" a voice raged from the nearby kitchen. James stopped walking when he heard a SMACK and a childish cry of pain._

"_What was that?" he asked. His father shuffled nervously._

"_Ah, nothing. One of the servant boys no doubt."_

_James opened the door to the kitchen and found Cook standing over a crying little boy. Cook held a ladle, ready to strike the child again._

"_Hey!" James cried, stepping into the room. Cook dropped the ladle in shock._

"_M-Master James," he stammered._

"_He's just a kid!" James exclaimed, looking down at the whimpering child. The boy was familiar although James didn't quite know why. Maybe it was those defeated green eyes that reminded James so much of himself._

"_James!" his father called. James gritted his teeth._

"_Leave the kid alone," James ordered the cook, casting another quick glance at the turquoise-haired child. He returned to his father, who was eyeing the kitchen with a peculiar frown. Then the older man finally turned away from the kitchen and led James back to the foyer where Jessiebelle and his mother were waiting. James shuddered. It was going to be a very long trip. With a quarter of his inheritance, Jessibelle, and Growlie in tow, he began the long journey back to Sinnoh._

"_James Dearest, I personally don't know why we're bothering with this trip," Jessiebelle said acidly as she sat beside him in his father's black Mercedes, "Of course I understand and forgive your little dalliance, but must we give the…girl anything? We need that money, Darling."_

_James's knuckles were white as he clenched the steering wheel and his voice was clipped as he replied, "I own up to my actions, Jessiebelle."_

"_Of course you do, Dear Sweet James. Such a soft heart," Jessiebelle said, though it sounded like an insult coming from her lips. James sighed and tried to block out all of Jessibelle's plans, rules, and jibes at his expense. He needed a way to get rid of her. He was getting a lecture about the proper way to turn a corner when another plan formed in his head. They were going through Viridian Forest and he had just spied a rest stop. He pulled over and said that he thought she would like to stretch her legs._

"_Why don't mind if I do," she simpered, getting out of the car at the same time as James unbuckled his seatbelt. That's what he was waiting for. He slammed on the gas the moment she shut the door, leaving her in a cloud of dust at the rest stop._

"_Grow, Grow, Growlithe?" Growlie looked at his master in confusion. James grinned._

"_You didn't really think that I was actually going to marry her, did you?" he asked the Pokemon. Growlie barked in approval. It was in Viridian that he traded the flashy car in for a more family-friendly model. It was also where he officially met his little brother for the first time, when he checked the trunk of the Mercedes and found the turquoise-haired little boy inside._

Teddy. He wondered what his brother was doing now and prayed that he was alright. Teddy didn't do so well alone. Of course, he wouldn't be alone, but Teddy had come to rely on Jessie and James like they were surrogate parents. He was probably scared of being alone and of the burden that had unexpectedly shifted to his shoulders upon Jessie and James's capture.

"You won't be alone for much longer. Any of you," James vowed, "I'll get out of here."

He knew what he had to do and the first step for him was getting out of this dungeon. He sat up and glanced at the door. Any minute, they would come and make him do another jog on that damn treadmill. How he hated that infernal thing and what it represented. A tired prisoner was a compliant one that couldn't think properly. He understood the tactic and did his best to resist, chanting over and over the names he would not forget.

He did that now and pictured their faces. He felt hope well up inside him and he gathered up all his courage.

As he predicted, the door swung open and he bolted for the stairs. One thing about that damn treadmill, it did get him in shape. It took him seconds to leap up the steps and run into the blond woman at the top of the steps. She yelped and fell to the floor, but James took no notice. Normally, he would have felt bad about tackling a woman, but he needed to get out of there and in his opinion, the woman in question deserved it. He raced through the halls he knew so well, even as shouts and alarms filled his ears. He made it to the elaborate foyer as several men in black suits rushed to the door.

He would have been caught had he not slipped and bowled them over. Sometimes being a total clutz came in handy. He was able to scramble out of the pile of bodies and bolt towards the door, which his shaking fingers just managed to open.

Then he was outside, leaping down the front steps and racing through the garden. Just a little further and he would be home free! He could taste freedom and it never felt so good! A few more feet…

THUD!

A vine hit him behind the knees and wrapped itself around his legs, causing him to fall with a loud crack. Winded, but still determined, he tried to crawl towards that gate, that freedom, when he was met with a long white boot. He looked up and was met with the deceptively cherubic face of Domino. Butch and Cassidy flanked her, the latter apparently recovered from James's football tackle at the top of the stairs. Domino smirked down at him, twirling her black tulip in her long, nimble fingers.

"Did we not warn you about what would happen if you tried another half-baked escape plan?" she threatened.

"Screw you," James managed, still winded. Wrong time to be borrowing language from Jessie. Jolts of blue electricity shocked through him, leaving him groaning and in pain, gasping for breath.

"Take him back to the dungeon!" Domino snapped. Like the obedient followers they were, Cassidy and Butch dragged him back towards the house.

In a daze, James looked up at the moon and the starry sky and wished very much that he was back laying in his bed with Jessie, planning for the best and worst of their future together. He whimpered her name. Then he began to mentally run through the rest of the names that kept him going as a tear slipped from his eyes.

0

Meowth was sitting on a very ordinary-looking porch staring up at the perfect round moon and the diamond stars, though on this night, they did not please the scratch cat. It had been a week since Jessie and James had been captured, one of the longest that the cat had ever experienced. It was a long journey, but Meowth and his companions finally made it to Pallet Town a couple hours prior. Even though he hated to be relying on the twerp's mother, he was grateful for the safe base. Now, in the dead of night, he was the only one still awake, exhausted as he was. He just couldn't stop thinking about Jessie and James. He missed them so much.

"Nice night," a voice said from behind the cat. Meowth turned his head and looked back at Mrs. Ketchum's other visitor, a gaunt, hollow-faced man who Meowth had originally mistook as a drifter. Mrs. K, however, thought very highly of this shabby man, calling him a dear old friend. Old was an understatement. This guy claimed to be the same age as Mrs. K, but his brown hair was already greying.

"So-so," Meowth replied in a shrug. The beauty of the night sky had lost its lustre for Meowth. Now it was just vast and empty.

"I understand," the man said, settling in a chair next to Meowth, "Nothing looks the same now."

"Huh?"

"Your friends," the man said, "A terrible blow for you. Life altering. My condolences."

"Dey ain't dead, you know," Meowth told him, watching as he fished a weird-looking cigarette from his pocket with his good hand, his left. His right hand was gone, amputated at the wrist. The man laughed, but it was a hollow, humourless sound.

"Sure they are, my friend. If I know Giovanni Sakaki, they were dead the minute they walked through the door…or they're wishing that they were," the man stated, lighting up. Meowth cringed as a pungent odour reached his nostrils.

"Are you getting high?" Meowth asked. The man sighed as he took a drag.

"Don't tell Delia," he pleaded, "It makes life bearable."

"What bearable?" Meowth questioned, making a face. The scratch-cat's gaze was drawn to the stump on his right arm. The man noted him looking.

"My hand. The deaths and destruction. Everything," the man said, "It numbs it for awhile."

Meowth changed seats so he was upwind from the smoke and glared at the man, "Well, whatever it is, you're wrong about Jessie and James. Dey is alive," he said firmly.

"For now," the man allowed taking another drag.

"And how would you know?" the cat spat.

"I used to be part of that. Team Rocket," the man answered, his eyes fixed ahead. He was a thousand miles away in a different time. Meowth took no notice.

"You?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I was an idiot then. Mad at the world and at my famous dad. I needed to do something big, so I joined. Called me 'Motorcycle.' I was partnered with Heath Ketchum, Delia's husband," the man explained. Meowth blinked.

"Da twoip…I mean, Ash's father?" he questioned and when he received a nod, he continued, "Da kid's dad was in Team Rocket? But he never said…and neither did Mrs. K!"

Motorcycle let out another sharp bark of laughter, "Would you tell your kid that you used to steal pokemon for a living?"

Meowth thought about that and it made sense, "But didn't Mrs. K tell him da truth when he was old enough?" he asked. Ash was eighteen. Surely his mother would have told him.

"Sweet Delia…she shelters him," Motorcycle sighed, "She said Heath left on a journey years ago. I think she almost believes it herself. Suppose it's better than the truth."

"Why's dat?" Meowth asked, "Did he die?"

Motorcycle let out another hopeless bark of laughter, "We all died. Even those of us that are alive…we're deader than the ones in the ground. Some admit it, some don't. If your friends, Jessie and James, survive…well…they'll be dead like us," he prophesized. Meowth made a face and made a mental note to keep little ears away from the unstable Motorcycle Oak.

0

Teddy Parker sat on a windowsill and stared down on the porch as Meowth talked to Motorcycle. Meowth looked a little disturbed, but then, he didn't know Motorcycle like Teddy did. To Teddy, Motorcycle was that disturbed uncle, the one who doted on him a lifetime ago when his mama was still alive. Teddy sighed. He remembered his life with his mother. They had been poor, but Mama had loved him and occasionally, Uncle Motorcycle would stop by and give him presents. Those moments with Motorcycle brought out a curious side of his mother. Lana Parker was at ease, yet at the same time, she was paranoid whenever Motorcycle visited. Teddy could still remember Motorcycle's last visit.

"_Uncle!" Teddy grinned at the shaggy brown-haired man. Motorcycled patted the boy on the back and offered him a rare half-smile._

"_Hey, Champ," Motorcycle greeted, "Where's Mum?"_

"_In here," Teddy chirped, leading his uncle deeper into the apartment, which reeked of dirty dishes. Motorcycle grimaced at the smell._

"_Champ, why don't you go take care of this and I'll talk with your mum, eh?" Motorcycle asked, passing Teddy the puzzle that he had been holding in his whole right hand. Teddy's eyes lit up and he immediately set to work, barely noticing as his uncle slipped into the next room. Puzzles were his thing. He loved them. The other boys at school had video games, but Teddy had puzzles. And drawing. He loved to draw too._

"_How are you?" Teddy heard his uncle greet his mother. This was followed by one of his mother's coughing fits. Teddy frowned. She'd been sick for too long._

"_Not good," Lana Parker answered. Teddy looked up and frowned. That wasn't what she had told him this morning when he had brought her breakfast. He abandoned the puzzle and crept closer to his mother's bedroom door._

"_Figured," Motorcycle admitted, "Graveller died last month."_

"_I'm sorry," Lana said softly, "He was your last-" More coughing._

"_My last pokemon," Motorcycle finished, "My strongest. The others died years ago."_

"_I know," Lana said._

"_I don't know how you're still alive," Motorcycle said, "Human-type pokemon died within weeks of being injected with the virus. The only type of pokemon that survived as long as this are rock-type."_

"_Don't be so surprised. I survived five years with you and Heath," Lana tried to tease, but her voice was raspy, weak._

"_Lana, the boy…"_

"_I've made arrangements for him," she said softly._

"_What kind?" Motorcycle demanded._

"_Never you mind."_

"_Lana, he's my godson. I can take him-"_

"_Don't be stupid, Motorcycle," Lana chided, "Both of us know that you are in no shape to raise a child. Besides, I've got other plans for you."_

_Motorcycle snorted, "Only you. Even on your deathbed, you're planning."_

"_It's the only thing I know," Lana replied, "It kept me alive all these years."_

"_Yes, offering yourself to that vile bastard as a test subject has worked out so well for you over the years," Motorcycle said, sarcasm dripping from every word._

"_Just listen," Lana snapped, sounding a bit stronger, "I'm not his only test subject. The last time I was there, they were developing a new, faster acting strain of the virus-"_

"_Oh goodie," Motorcycle griped._

"_A new strain based on my data. I peaked at the name of the next subject, who is conveniently being held in the Seafoam Base. Heath," Lana revealed. Teddy heard Motorcycle suck in a breath._

"_Heath is dead, Lana."_

"_You know he's not. He was captured, not gunned down."_

"_Lana-"_

"_He's going to be injected in the next few days. You have to stop it. You can't let the scientists get to those islands."_

"_Lana-"_

"_He has a son, Motorcycle," Lana said softly._

"_I know that."_

"_A son he's never got the chance to meet. If he's injected, then he will never meet his son."_

"_Lana, don't!" Motorcycle cried, "You don't know what you're asking of me! I can't go back to Pallet! Not after…I can't!"_

"_He's our friend," Lana said, "Your friend."_

"_Lana-"_

"_Do you want his blood on your hands too?" she asked, "You can save him, Motorcycle. You can save him and redeem yourself from the Pallet Incident."_

"_So that's what we're calling it, now?" Motorcycle snapped, "The Pallet Incident. My brother died defending me! His kids are orphans because of me!"_

"_I know it haunts you," Lana said calmly, "but the night of the ambush still haunts you, too. Heath gave up his freedom so we could escape, just like your brother gave up his life for you. Your brother is gone, but Heath isn't. You can save him, give him a chance to meet his son."_

"_Lana, stop."_

"_Please," Lana begged, "One last favour."_

"_You're asking too much."_

"_Just that you step up and be the man I know you are; the man she'd want you to be."_

"_Don't bring her into this!" Motorcycle sounded close to tears._

"_She loved you. She wouldn't have wanted to see you like this-"_

"_Lana!" he shouted and suddenly, he was there, standing in front of Teddy, who looked like a deer in headlights, "Champ."_

"_Uncle Motorcycle?" he questioned. Motorcycle's face softened at the sight of him._

"_Teddy, Son, come with me."_

"_But Mama-"_

"_Mama's very sick, Son."_

"_I have to take care of her. I have to help her get better," Teddy insisted._

"_Come with me, Ted. Come!" Motorcycle started forwards, but Teddy slipped behind him and ran to the safety of his mother. His frail, coughing, sick mother._

Teddy hadn't really understood that last conversation, the way his mother asked Motorcycle to save someone else as one last favour. She had seemed desperate, but then, those last few months always seemed desperate. Then he had been sent to live with his father, which made him long for his mother, even at her worst. He never really understood why it all had to happen to him.

Actually, he didn't really understand it now, either. He didn't understand much, except that there was now a heap of responsibility on his shoulders. He was thankful no one was around as a tear slipped down his cheek. He had thought that when James and Jessie took him in that he was going to be alright. He thought that his brother would take care of him, but now James and Jessie were gone, just like his mother, and he was left alone again…well, maybe not totally alone, but that wasn't the point! Jessie and James had promised him that they would never leave him alone! They promised to take care of him and now they were gone and he had to take care of what they left behind!

How was that fair! He was just a kid himself! He needed to be taken care of!

He wiped away the angry tears and rushed back to bed when he saw Meowth re-enter the house. Almost instantly a little pair of hands grasped his shirt. He looked over and suddenly he didn't feel quite so angry. He felt sad and he wished more than anything that he had them all back, his mother, James, and Jessie.

0

Once Jessie started thinking about all those she loved, she couldn't stop and she ended up silently mourning the life she lost.

Again, she was thankful Jack was not around as she let her walls down and cried.

0

Jack sat on the roof of his cabin, staring up at the mountain, watching as the sun's rays cast the snow in a golden-orange glow. The hillside looked as though it was on fire and would be reduced to a pile of embers at the end of the day. Jack sighed. The hillside was not on fire, but his chest was.

The burning pain he felt over his heart left him curled over his knees, tears cascading down his cheeks, but the moisture did little to put out the fire inside him. Crying never helped. The tears only froze on his face, as they always did on this day, this one day when he would allow himself to remember. Things hurt more this year, though, and he knew why that was. He was thinking of the old days more often now, reliving every moment to tell his story. The pain was closer than before because he was thinking about it, experiencing it all over again.

He pulled his jacket closer and looked up at the mountain, his eyes a dull blue, a sharp contrast against the white snow. He was at that point where everywhere he looked, he was reminded of a certain purple haired woman. He figured long ago that he would never be able to forget her and he was right.

He would see her forever in his mind. He would see her smirk at him across the bar. He would forever watch as her perfect, nimble fingers unzipped her dress and then let it fall on the rooftop. He would always see that devilish grin as she tortured him at his mother's dinner. He would never forget the look on her face when she admitted that she was pregnant or the one where she slapped him. She was the image that would always be tattooed on his brain.

With sights came sounds and he knew that he would always remember her laugh and the way her voice bubbled as she teased him. Even now, years later, he could hear her quick, flirtatious retorts and the breathy, husky moans. He could always hear the anger in her voice when he fell asleep. It was his punishment for his cowardice. Then, there was always that song she hummed when she thought she was alone. He would forever listen to it in his head, like a CD player stuck on repeat.

And he would always feel her body close to his as they danced. He remembered every detail, the way she melted into his body as if she belonged there. He remembered feeling her lips on his for the first time and the way he chased that feeling to that deserted rooftop. He remembered making love to her for the first time and all the other times after that. He would always remember.

More tears fell from his cheeks as he looked up at the sky and said a silent plea, "Help me."

And suddenly, mysteriously, like always, he was reminded why he was banished to this mountain. Once again, he remembered what he was protecting and that hope welled up inside his chest once more.

**AN: So there's a little bit of James, Meowth, and Teddy for you. Kind of a sad chapter. I just want to take them all and hug them. Let me know what you guys think! Jack's chapter is coming up next! I really just wanna hug the guy.**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
- The Longest Night by Howie Day. Great song. One of my faves.  
- Ocean Wide by The Afters. Another good one.  
- I'll Try by Jesse McCartney. It's from Peter Pan 2 and it's actually quite sweet. It inspired Teddy's scene in this chapter.  
- Forever by Vertical Horizon. One of my faves, highly recommended. Every time I hear it, I think Jack and Miya. There's no way that he'd ever forget the woman. It's such a heartbreaking song.  
- Miracle by Vertical Horizon. Another really good one because everybody in this chapter could definately use a miracle, particularly Motorcycle. The dude has issues.**


	17. In Death

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 17: In Death**_

_Deep down it hides_  
_Making life a grind_  
_I dreamed of this so long_  
_This used to feel so strong_

_Now I wait _  
_Wish these thoughts would go away_  
_I hope I dream of you_  
_Cause it's taking my life away_  
_No I don't hate_  
_But these thoughts won't go away_  
_I hope I dream of you_  
_Cause it's taking my life away  
_**...Default - (Taking My) Life Away**

Jessie had drifted off to sleep sometime around ten and didn't hear as Jack crept in around midnight. He laid back on his bed, which was by far more comfortable than his stint on the roof. He looked over at the sleeping woman and felt pity, though he knew better than to ever express that pity to her. He had a feeling that she wouldn't take too kindly to it. He pitied her because she was also confined to this hell that he had lived for over twenty-two years, yet her confines were stricter than his. She could move no more than a few feet; he had four miles.

Jack had often wondered what she did that would land her a place out in the Andes. He thought that this special treatment had been his alone. He well knew that he was not the first Rocket to suffer on this mountain, but he was the first to be banished here. He knew the reasons for his banishment, which made him curious about the reasons for hers.

Of course, to find that out, he would have to offer her his story in return. He closed his eyes and thought about which exploit came next in his story. The first thing that came to mind was a disastrous night in Saffron City.

* * *

"Miya!" Jack gasped, the name tumbling from his lips without proper thought. Suddenly all movement stopped and the brunette quit what she was doing to look up at him. Her face swam across his vision, blurry and pissed off.

"Why'd you stop?" he slurred drunkenly, willing his head to stop spinning and focus.

"Who's Miya?" the brunette asked, crossing her arms over her ample breasts. He blinked.

"Miya?"

"Yeah, that's what you said," the girl told him, still glaring.

"I did?" he asked stupidly.

"Yeah," the girl pushed herself off the bed, "You did."

"Hey, don't be like that!" Jack protested, "I meant…I meant…your name…uh…Mmm…M…"

"Sandy," the girl provided, "My name is Sandy."

"Well fuck I'm sorry," Jack apologized, "Now why don't you come back and-"

"Thanks but no," Sandy growled, flipping on a light and searching through the clothes that littered the floor. Jack winced at the brightness.

"No, don't…" he gave up talking and cradled his head in his hands, suddenly feeling ill. He didn't even realize when Sandy left the hotel room.

* * *

Jack shook his head. He would not be sharing that exploit with Jessilina. It was one of the few drunken nights that he could remember, but it would forever remain in his own memory. It shamed him to no end. For one thing, he had been drunk out of his mind. For another, he was having performance issues, which certainly didn't win him any points with the girl named Sandy. And of course, there was him calling out Miya's name.

But then, in those months that followed, he was often drunk and calling Miya's name, be it with someone else or on his own. It was a truly low point in his life.

He chuckled. Even now, after all this time, he still found it funny that he would gladly go back to that pathetic, miserable, drunken state.

"Jack?" Jessie's sleepy voice questioned. He cursed himself. He hadn't wanted to wake her.

"I'm here Jessilina," Jack replied. Jessie sat up.

"You're still alive," she said dumbly.

"Still kickin'," he confirmed with a laugh, "Go back to sleep."

"Where'd you go?" she asked. Jack sighed.

"I delved into my conscious to analyse my present situation and to organize and orchestrate for the inevitable termination of my existence on this outcropping of rock and mineral," Jack replied even though he simply could have said that he was crying on the roof. Jessie, in her befuddled, sleepy state, just blinked.

"What?"

"Go to sleep," he ordered. Jessie nodded and lay back down. Jack smirked and closed his eyes.

Jack was in a deep sleep when he felt something hard land on his chest.

"What was that?" he grumbled, looking at the small chuck of wood that landed on his chest.

"As much as I hate to wake you," Jessie said in a voice that clearly said otherwise, "It is nearly noon and I am starving."

"Oh…uh…sorry," Jack yawned, rubbing his eyes as he got out of bed.

"No biggie," Jessie shrugged, "So where did you go?" she asked.

Jack chuckled, "Didn't I tell you last night?"

"That doesn't count. I don't do smart ass mumbo-jumbo," she told him.

"What does it matter?" he asked her.

"I have to live vicariously through someone and since you're the only other person on this mountain…"

"I just went and did some thinking," he shrugged, still too macho to admit that he cried.

"About?" Jessie prodded. Jack shook his head. He really needed a way to distract her.

"About the next part of my story," he replied with a grin. Bingo. Jessie's eyes lit up and she stared up at him patiently…something she wasn't exactly known for.

* * *

Four months had passed since I traded responsibilities with my brother. A new city, a new hotel room, and new faces, yet they were all the same. My days at home were short, too short. It was all work. I didn't know how Joseph, or Isabelle for that matter, could stand the never-ending schedule and the many nights away from home. I barely had time to think. Everything came down to impressing the next businessman or making a deal with the next client. Nothing was easy, not like training the recruits had been, but I had to get away from Miya…for both our sakes.

Miya.

The time apart did nothing to banish my thoughts of her. I was so busy during the day that thinking of her was impossible, but at night, it was a different story. I was plagued by dreams of her. Some, we were together, making love. There were some where she would yell at me and leave me. There were some where she was walking away from me, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. And then there were some…there were some where she was completely gone from my life. Those ones were the worst and I'd wake up trembling like a little boy shaking from the monsters under the bed.

I tried to remedy this. I did everything in my power to forget her. I drank. I went to strip clubs. I drank some more. I had a couple one-night-stands.

Nothing worked. I was still miserable and still hopelessly in love with her, perhaps even more so when I was drinking.

I tried to avoid all that all together now. It just didn't work. Nothing did. She would always creep into my mind. Miya. The woman I had let go. The woman who hated me. The woman who I loved.

It would never get easier.

It pained me that I realized this fact almost four months after I broke up with Miya.

I was walking through the halls of Team Rocket, carrying a file containing the latest business agreement with the newest client. Mother would want to review the deal, but thankfully, not today. Today, she was on a tour of the new Celadon Base. I dropped the file on Amy's desk. She smiled at me and thanked me. Every time I passed her desk, my eyes were drawn to the ever-changing photograph of her small son. What had once shown a newborn infant now showed a happy baby boy sticking plastic keys in his mouth. It made me smile and yet it reminded me of that image I had conjured of my own unborn child, one I would never be able to acknowledge.

I shook it off and walked down the halls towards my rooms, looking for a long shower. I felt disgusting. I was sweaty and I smelt like a plane. I hardly noticed the young trio as I walked by.

"I have a plan," a familiar voice announced. I recognized the turquoise-haired young woman and smiled.

"What else is new?" the tall, brown-haired young man asked.

"You know, I think I've heard that before," the dark-haired young man said. The girl scowled at them.

"Shut up, both of you," she said, glaring daggers at her partners, who laughed at her angry look.

"Definitely heard that before," Heath Ketchum commented.

"Once or twice," Ted 'Motorcycle' Oak confirmed. Lana Parker sighed and seemed to be cursing her luck for being saddled with the boys.

"You know, there may come a time when the pair of you will be quite grateful for your partner's plans," I injected, looking with satisfaction as my former chargers whirled around to face me.

"That's what I keep telling them, Mr. Sakaki," Lana said, shooting her partners a smug look.

"Though I can't imagine when that will be," Motorcycle said, but his voice was teasing. Heath laughed along with him. Heath was my own personal success. After months of training, I was the one who had taught him to battle, and now, here he was, standing with his team wearing an agent uniform.

"Sooner than later, I bet," I replied, "And my congratulations on reaching Agent Status."

"Thanks, Mr. S," Motorcycle said.

"Thanks, Jack," Heath said quietly, smiling at me.

"Anytime," I replied, "So how did the rest of your training go?" I asked them.

"Pretty smooth," Motorcycle said, "If you don't count Heath setting the gym on fire."

"That was because you tripped and knocked me into that fire loop," Heath defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think Miya, Catherine, and Daphne were pretty proud of us," Lana told me with a grin. Miya.

"How is…? I mean, how are they?" I asked lamely, hoping that it didn't seem obvious that I was fishing for any information.

"Same as ever," Motorcycle shrugged, "I think Daphne's getting sick of babysitting."

"She was sick of it before she even started," I replied.

"Yeah, well, it's really getting Miya and Catherine annoyed," Heath said.

"And they have enough on their plate, especially Miya," Lana added. She had my full attention.

"Miya?" I asked, trying to limit the amount of concern there. Pretty sure I failed.

"Her mother passed away on Sunday," Heath supplied, "Pretty tore up about it."

I blinked. Miya's mother. She had never said anything to me about her mother. The only time anyone mentioned her mother was when Catherine briefly spoke of her in the gym.

"_It's because of your mother, isn't it?"_

That was what Catherine had said when Miya told her that she was keeping the baby.

"That's…unfortunate," I said to appease their expectant looks. Then I bade them goodbye and resumed my walk to my quarters. The hot shower did wonders and I collapsed on my bed. Almost immediately, thoughts of Miya filled my head. Surely she was upset about her mother. And what had Catherine meant? What had Miya's mother had to do with Miya keeping the baby?

My sleep was troubled and once again, I was plagued with the same dreams. Miya walking away, disappearing, but this time, I was left holding that little bundle in my arms. It scared me. A lot.

I woke up the next morning feeling just as drained as I had when I fell asleep. Coffee. Lot's of it. I downed two cups and was starting on a third as I tried to reread my notes from the previous day's meeting. Then there was a knock on the door. A very soft knock. My mind leapt back to the nights of sneaking around headquarters and the way Miya and I would meet for a secret rendezvous. Heart pounding in my chest, I got to my feet, reliving the night she had returned from her mission, the one where I pinned her against the door and…

I opened the door and my face fell. Miya was not standing by my door. Amy was.

"Amy," I greeted, making sure that my robe was closed. She smiled awkwardly.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Mr. Sakaki, but your sister-in-law was wondering if you would like to have lunch with her and her son," Amy explained. I blinked. I didn't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that.

"Um, sure. Tell Jade that I'll be over there soon," I relayed my message. She smiled and nodded. Then she was gone. I quickly changed and made myself look half-decent. I had just realized how hungry I was. Jade had perfect timing.

"You look like hell," Jade said when I appeared on her doorstep.

"Hello to you too, Sis. I wasn't aware that this was a black tie event," I said sarcastically as I stepped inside. She laughed.

"Sorry, Jack, but I'm just so accustomed of seeing you in a suit," she replied, leading me inside the small suite that she shared with my brother and my nephew, "And I'm glad I invited you over. You look thin."

"New diet," I quipped, "Plane food."

"Maybe I should try it," she mused, "Having a baby does nothing for a girl's figure, but I wouldn't trade him," she said, kissing the top of Silver's red hair. He sat in a high chair next to the table, like the little prince he was, but he was wearing only a pair of shorts and he was covered in some pale, gooey baby food.

"He looks like he's enjoying his meal," I commented, taking a seat at the table. Jade laughed.

"He's a little goofball," she said, reaching over to tickle him, "His new game is to see how many times Mommy can give him a bath during the day. After lunch, he's going to get his third bath today."

"He could use one," I agreed, scooping a bit of pasta into my mouth, "So where's Gio today?"

"He said he had an emergency in Pallet Town yesterday and would be back sometime today," she answered, digging into her own meal now that she was sure that Silver was occupied.

"Emergency?" I asked, frowning.

"Bailing out a couple grunts, I guess," she replied. Nothing major then. We ate and caught up. It had been too long since I had been able to enjoy a meal like this with Jade. She was possibly the best decision Giovanni had ever made, in my opinion. Friendly, caring, funny…she was a catch.

"Hello?" my brother's voice suddenly called as the front door opened.

"In here," Jade called, clearing away the dishes. Giovanni entered the room. His suit was rumpled and his tie was draped around his neck. He looked a little tired, but at the same time, he was smiling.

"Are you hungry?" Jade asked, smiling over at him. He shook his head.

"I caught a bite on the way home, Love. And what brings you here, little brother?" he asked me as he leaned casually against the doorframe. It struck me how much more relaxed he seemed at home. He seemed a bit more mellow-

* * *

"Mellow? Him?" Jessie asked incredulously. Jack chuckled.

"I know," he agreed.

* * *

It must have been not having mother breathing down his neck. Here, he could just be the brother I had grown up with, the one who taught me to play chess and how to shoot a gun.

"Your wife apparently thinks that I am too thin," I replied.

"You are," Jade shot at me, toting the shirtless infant towards the bathroom. Gio watched her go with an exasperated look.

"She runs herself ragged looking after him," he told me, motioning for me to follow him to the living room, "I've told her over and over that we can hire a nanny, but she's having none of it."

"Hands on mom," I shrugged, "I could've used one."

"Jack, Jack, are you saying Joseph and I weren't good enough?" he teased, pouring himself a drink.

"Ha. I remember when you guys tried to teach me how to ride a bike. You guys found the biggest hill in Viridian, put me on your bike, and shoved me down it," I reminded him. He smirked.

"You survived and I got a new bike. We both came out ahead," he shrugged, "How long are you back for?"

"A week. I saved the Viridan clients so I could spend a little time home."

"This is what makes you a better chess opponent than Joseph," Giovanni said, pulling out a marble chess set from under the coffee table, "You can plan ahead, something our dear brother fails to grasp."

"Thanks," I chuckled, moving my knight first. Gio chose a pawn. We played in silence for a while, until Jade came out toting a clean Silver.

"Can you hold him while I clean up?" she asked Giovanni, who took his son and held him on his knee. Gio shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't know why we have servants," he muttered low enough for Jade not to hear. He never took his eye off the chessboard. Silver was the same. He reached for and stole his father's black rook and took it to his mouth.

"Ah, Gio? You're down a rook," I warned him. Giovanni sighed and made to take the piece from Silver, causing him to whimper.

"Here Kiddo," I called, offering him the knight I had just lost to Gio's bishop. Silver happily sucked on the new piece, "At least he likes chess," I offered. Gio laughed and for the first time, I saw a look of pride on his face as he looked at the little boy on his knee. We continued to play with Silver watching with rapt attention. Every so often, he'd make another grab for a piece and we'd have to coax him with another. We ended the game in a stalemate with nothing but our two kings left. A good game.

"What are you doing tonight, Jack?" Gio asked as I stood up. I shrugged and he continued, "I'm going to head out to that new club, The Rolling Golem, around ten. I've got to meet some people, but you should come with. Take the edge off. You look like you've hadn't had a drink in days."

I thought about saying that I didn't drink anymore, but then I shrugged. It was a rare thing for my eldest brother and I to spend time together. Too different, I guess. That was how I found myself at the Rolling Golem in a booth sipping on a beer as Gio talked to the people he was meeting. Then I saw a familiar figure sidling up to the booth. She was wearing a low-cut sequined black dress and her blond hair was done up into an elegant twist. She shot me a peculiar smile as she approached.

"Jack Sakaki. Long time no see," Daphne greeted.

"I've been jet-setting," I replied, moving over a little so she could sit beside me, "I heard your recruits have agent status."

"Passed with flying colours," she said, "Now we're onto the next ones," she sighed wearily, casting a lazy look over at Gio, who gave her a quick nod before turning back to his company.

"Must be boring for you," I observed, taking a sip of my beer.

"How can you tell?" she retorted, taking a sip of her own drink, "Small price I pay, I guess."

"How are Miya and Catherine?" I asked conversationally. She started to roll her eyes, but stopped.

"Drama, drama, drama," she sighed, "Always something going on with those two."

"I heard about Miya's mother," I said, the thought just occurring to me that Daphne would have an in on that subject. It was still bothering me why Miya had never said anything about her mother before.

"Oh, yeah. Real sad, but it's no real surprise," Daphne said, "Long illness. Cancer or something. Miya's pretty choked about it."

"I can imagine. I would be," I replied, and deep down, I knew that I would be pretty choked up when it came time to say goodbye to my mother. Sure, she could be conniving, but she was still my mother and every move she made was for us, especially after Father died.

"She's had a tough go of it," Daphne agreed, "God knows her sister isn't much help. Has a habit. All the arrangements were on Miya. It'll be a relief when tomorrow's over. Funeral," she explained, "But Miya is a tough girl. She'll handle it. She always does."

"Yeah, I get that about her."

"All three of us are like that. We're adaptable, cool and calm under pressure," her voice was low now and her pale purple eyes were sparkling in the low lights.

"Really?" I asked, smiling nervously, feeling my mouth go dry.

"You should see us in the field," she continued, "We're more than just thieves, you know. We have skills you've never even seen before," she almost whispering now as she stabbed the olive in her drink with a toothpick and brought it to her lips. More nervous laughter from me. It was seductive, but at the same time, desperate. I remembered Miya, cool and mysterious, teasing. She'd give you a taste, enough to make you want more, enough to make you chase her.

"I could…show you," Daphne continued, her perfectly manicured nails lightly drawing circles on my hand. Desperate, I decided, as she angled her chest so there was little left to the imagination. I had frequented clubs long enough to know when a woman was into me and when she was throwing herself at me, even when she tried to be subtle.

"Would you two like a room?" Giovanni asked, snapping my attention over to him. His associates had gone and he was lounging back, smirking at us. Domino just smirked back at him. I shook my head.

"You know, I'm still on Saffron time and I'm exhausted. I'm turning in. Later," I yawned, excusing myself. Only when I was at the door did I look back. Daphne had moved beside my brother, whispering in his ear. He was still smirking, but I had a funny feeling in my stomach, like I was watching as he betrayed his wife.

* * *

"That's not the first time there's been something going on with Giovanni and Daphne," Jessie observed.

"It's true," Jack allowed, "but I've never been one-hundred percent sure about the two of them."

* * *

I ended up going home and staring up at the ceiling. Like always, Miya entered my brain. For the first time in months, I had information about her. She was burying her mother tomorrow. She was upset and stressed, according to Daphne. She'd need a friend…maybe.

She'll be at the cemetery, a voice in my head whispered. A location. A definite location. I could go there and offer my condolences. I could take her in my arms and hold her…

Idiot, another voice said, you abandoned her. She probably hates you, and what's more, her child would ruin you.

But it wasn't about the child. It was about me paying my respects, offering her a shoulder.

Then I thought of Gio and the look of pride on his face as he held his son, and I felt longing. I would never be able to hold my child like that.

I drifted off, wondering, not for the first time, if I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

"This story frustrates me," Jessie announced, "Why couldn't you guys just be together?" she whined.

"We were very different. Both of us liked to needlessly complicate things, but then, both of us were passionate people. If nothing else, it was passionate. And real," Jack sighed.

* * *

I found myself sitting in my car, watching as mourners moved under umbrellas towards their cars. The service was over and the friends and relatives of Miya's mother were anxious to escape the downpour. I caught a glance of another purple-haired woman who had to be Miya's sister. She huddled under an umbrella with some tall, thin guy. Of course I saw Miya. She was the first person I saw when I arrived, and now she was standing under an umbrella, staring down at the tombstone. Catherine was with her, much larger than she had been a few months ago. She and a man I can only assume to be her husband, seemed to be offering words of comfort. I watched as Miya plastered on a brave face, but even at a distance, I could see that it was all a mask. Then Catherine and her husband left. Miya was alone and she showed no signs of moving.

My heart broke, seeing her standing there all by herself. She looked so small as she wrapped her arms around herself and bowed her head. I got an umbrella and stepped out into the rain, walking slowly towards her.

"Hey," I greeted, a really pathetic greeting, if you ask me. Her back was to me, but I could still see as she stiffened.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" she asked, not turning around.

"I heard about your mother. I'm sorry for your loss," I said softly. She let out a shaky, hollow laugh.

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically, "I haven't heard that one today."

"You never told me about her," I commented. It was the only thing that I could think of to say. Maybe I was hoping that she'd turn and tell me about the woman she loved so much. Maybe I was hoping that she'd allow me to put my arms around her and pull her close to me. Wrong.

"Well, sorry if I never got around to telling you my whole life's story in the month and a half that we spent screwing each other," she spat, whirling around and stomping towards the parking lot.

"Miya, I didn't mean to offend-"

"Just don't!" she cried, turning back to face me. There were tears on her face, but her mouth was in a tight, angry line, "I can't deal with this right now!" More tears flowed and she angrily swiped at them.

"Miya-"

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" she shouted, turning away. I stepped forwards and caught her arm.

"Hey, it's okay-" she stopped moving and allowed a sob to wrack her body. I took my chance to pull her into me, my umbrella falling to the ground as hers half-covered the pair of us. I could feel the rain pelt my head and run down my neck, but that didn't matter. She was in my arms again. She cried into me for a couple seconds, just long enough for me to memorize how that moment felt to have her in my arms again. She was bigger now, and I could feel the bump that was our child nestled against my own stomach. She still smelled the same, like lilac.

Then she jerked away from me as if burned. The look on her face nearly broke my heart all over again. I could see her try to build up that mask again to hide the defeated look in her eyes. She looked as if she was carrying the entire weight of the world's burdens on her shoulders and that she was about to give in. She was not the vibrant, mysterious woman who captured my attention. She was just a shadow of who that person used to be.

"Please…don't," she begged, wiping at her eyes as she turned to walk back to her car.

Try as I might, I could not get the look on Miya's face out of my head. The look of pain in her eyes, the way her lower lip quivered oh-so-slightly, the way she sobbed against my chest…I could still feel the way she clung to my jacket, like I was a lifeline. She needed me. Sure, she tried to push me away, but that was Miya. She always had to try so damn hard to be strong. She had needed me.

But then when she had wrenched away, tears and rain dripping down her cheeks, she made me hate myself. She shook her head ever so slightly and backed away, like she needed me, but couldn't bring herself to trust me completely. I destroyed that trust.

"What did I do?" I asked myself over and over. The rain had stopped, but the sky was still cold and grey. I was drenched, rooted to the spot where I stood when Miya walked away. Then I looked down at the tombstone that marked the spot where Miya's mother now lay.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to the grave, "I didn't mean…I'm sorry I hurt her," I choked out. I wondered what Miya's mother would have said if she had met me and what she had said when she learned that her daughter was having my child. I wondered if she was disappointed or elated that Miya was pregnant. Had she been excited to have a grandchild?

Was she the one who consoled Miya while I ran with my tail between my legs?

* * *

"Poor Miya."

"Yeah. It was hard on her and I just wanted to be there for her," Jack said sadly.

"But she was too tough?" Jessie guessed. Jack nodded.

"A little bit like you, Jessilina, but, as you know, even the toughest people break every now and then."

* * *

I returned to my rooms at headquarters to receive a message from Joseph. He wanted to meet the next day, hang out while we both had some time off. It was kind of nice, just me and him. Isabelle stayed home. Apparently, she was about to pop.

"She's been a nightmare," Joseph sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Been in false labour about four times now."

"Must be scary," I commented, taking a sip of my Pepsi.

"Yeah, no more so than her now. She's about a week or so overdue. Getting crazy…course, she wasn't entirely normal to begin with, but that's what I married," he shrugged.

"Well, you've got to be getting excited," I prodded him. I had been thinking a lot about what it was to be a dad or a dad-to-be. Seeing Gio with Silver made me smile and now, talking with Joe, I almost envied my frazzled older brother.

"Sure," he allowed, "It's a big deal and all."

"Well, Mother's excited," I said, "It's all she talks about. I bet Father would have been stoked too," I added. My father died when I was young, so my memories of him were a little shaky. Joseph laughed.

"Yeah, Father would have been happy. The man had a lot of patience for being the leader of a new crime syndicate. The only time I ever saw him get mad was when Gio and I put a helmet on you and tried to send you down the stairs on Gio's skateboard," Joseph said, smiling warmly at me. He knew that I liked it when he and Gio talked about Father.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Gave us both a whack with the belt and then he picked you up and didn't let you out of his sight for the rest of the night," Joseph answered, "He had a soft spot for you, I think. Must've felt sorry for you being such a shrimp."

"And probably for having you two as brothers," I added, "He was really involved with us, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Joe replied, "Him and Mother both, but then when he died, she had to take over the Team and Gio and I were stuck with you."

"Right," I said slowly, frowning. I had been thinking of my father a lot, ever since that afternoon at the graveyard. After I left Miya's mother's grave, my feet led me to the plot where my father was buried. Just like with Miya's mother, I had wondered what my father would have thought about my situation. Would he be proud of his youngest son? Probably not. What had I amounted to, aside from a work-obsessed deadbeat father-to-be? The only thing I focused on was work and that inheritance that would only be awarded to me if I outdid my brothers. Would the man who fiercely protected his youngest son condone me walking away from the woman who was carrying my child?

Definitely not.

"Eh, we had a good run of it," Joe said, laying money down on the table, "Look where we are now. You're on the rise as a negotiator and I'm having a kid. I think we did alright."

"Maybe," I sighed. He frowned as he shrugged on his jacket.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. I looked sadly at my brother.

"I just…seeing you and Giovanni…it just makes me think of Miya and…and the baby," I admitted. Joe froze and his eyebrows shot to his forehead.

"Jacky, you remember…that kid'll ruin you. Not to mention Miyamoto. Mother would NOT be pleased if she found out you knocked up her favourite agent and disgraced the family. I mean, she may go so far as to eliminate the disgraces. You're better off to find someone, marry her, and then have a kid," he reminded me. I nodded, but it was Miya's tortured face that was before my eyes.

"Jack, forget about it," Joseph said again, "Listen, Mate, I gotta go, but if you need to talk, you know where to find me."

I nodded and he left. I sighed and watched him walk back towards the gym. I sat there for a while, replaying my brother's words in my head.

Then I saw a familiar figure exit the side-door of the gym and lean against the wall with her head in her hands. Miya. Instantly, all my senses were on alert and I was already crossing the street when the door opened again and Catherine emerged.

"Miya, hey, hey, it's okay," Catherine said, moving to embrace Miya, who shrugged away.

"I shouldn't…I'm fine…fine…" Miya gasped, trying to regain her composure.

"Miya, I don't even know why you came back to work so soon. You just lost your mother and-"

"And there are bills to pay," Miya finished, "and I'm the only one who can work to pay them."

"Miya, the insurance-"

"The insurance gave dick-all," Miya scoffed, swiping at her tear-tracked cheeks, "All of Mom's money went to paying for treatment and hospital stays. Miki has nothing to contribute, so it all falls on me. My savings are gone and I don't know…I don't know if I can do this anymore," she cried.

"Miya…" this time Catherine was successful in embracing her friend. Miya sobbed.

"Mom…she was the whole reason I was…now she's gone…I…it's all fucked up…"

"Shhh. It's tough. I know that. You were having the baby to give your mother a grandchild and then this happens. That's life, but at the end of all this, you're going to have a little baby that you're going to love as much as your mother loved you," Catherine soothed.

"If I've even there to love it," Miya sniffed, "I'm broke, Cath. I'm going to have to get another job or two just to keep me going. What am I going to do? There's going to be things the baby needs and I can't get them."

"Shh, Miya," Catherine held her friend, allowing her to get everything out as I listened against a wall.

"I want it, Cath," Miya cried, "I want my baby so much. Every time it moves…but god, it isn't fair!"

"It never is, My," Catherine whispered, "We'll help you, Fred and me. You're not going to be alone. You'll get through this. I promise," she whispered over and over.

* * *

"I know the feeling," Jessie said softly.

"Yeah, well, listening to it…I felt like scum," Jack admitted.

* * *

My mind would not turn off, not when I knew that Miya was suffering because of me…of bearing the burden that was my child. It was a burden she didn't have to bear. She could have just gave up on it months ago, but she had wanted to keep it and give her mother the chance to be a grandmother…and I suspect that she had wanted the chance to be a mother as well.

She'd be a great mother, I thought as I paced my rooms later that day. Even if I didn't want the baby, that didn't mean that she shouldn't have it. Even if this kid would ruin me, as Joseph often pointed out, that didn't mean that it had to ruin Miya. Why shouldn't she have a baby?

I paced some more.

It was my fault that Miya was suffering. No matter how much Joe said otherwise, it was true. Maybe I should have thought about condoms when Miya and I were together…a little extra protection. That part was on me, but nothing I could change now. She was still pregnant and I was still a scared piece of shit. I hated myself for the way I abandoned her in order to protect that inheritance that I suddenly didn't feel I deserved. My brothers, who owned up to their responsibilities, deserved it more than I did. I, who ran away from my responsibilities, didn't deserve a dime.

If I somehow did manage to get a part of the inheritance, it should go to Miya, I thought, I don't deserve it, but she does. She's a saint…trying to carry the world on her shoulders. She deserved it more than I did. She deserved everything.

Then it hit me. A plan.

I knocked twice on the oh-so-familiar door. My hands trembled as my numb fingers grasped the flimsy piece of paper. I was nervous and righteously so. The door opened and there stood Miya, clad in pyjama bottoms and an over-large t-shirt, which fit snugly over her bulging abdomen. I gulped when I saw her eyes widen.

"I told you to leave me alone," she said, making to close the door. I found my voice.

"Miya, don't! Please, just let me talk to you!"

"Jack, I have nothing to say-"

"Then don't," I said quickly, "Let me say it all. First, here," I said, thrusting the piece of paper in my hands into hers. I felt that familiar tingle up my spine when my clumsy fingers brushed her soft, nimble ones.

"What the hell is this?" Miya asked, looking down at the cheque in her hands.

"It's for you," I elaborated. She raised her eyes to meet mine, defiance and longing fighting for dominance there.

"Trying to ease your conscience?" She shot at me. Apparently defiance won out.

"Yes," I answered truthfully. She looked a little taken aback by my honesty.

"What?" Miya managed. I took a breath, trying to remember the words I had recited in the car. I couldn't recall one.

"Look, I'm a shitty human being," I started, "I know that I've screwed up so many things and…the thing I hate the most is that I hurt you. Just…believe me when I say that I still care about you, Miya. I do. Of course I do, but I can't…having a baby scares the hell outta me-"

"You think I'm not scared?" she challenged, but her face had softened at my admission.

"It's scary shit. I can't…I don't think I can be a father. I'm not…I don't wanna screw up some innocent baby. Like I said, I'm a shitty person, especially compared to you, Miya. You wanted the baby, even if you had to do it alone; you took care of your mother when she was sick and arranged her funeral; and you've been working yourself ragged to pay for everything. You're a much better person than I am."

"Jack-"

"I want to be better," I said softly, "I want to be stronger, like you. I want to. I just have a problem following through, but this…the money…this is me following through and owning up. This kid is part mine…part my fault and it was a real dick move to just leave you to raise it and provide for it on your own. You can hate me all you want, but don't tear up that cheque. It's not for you. It's for the baby so that you don't have to shoulder all the burden, so you don't have to work yourself to death to provide for it, so you can go home at the end of the day and spend time with it instead of putting in overtime. Just…please."

She looked down at the cheque for a moment and then back at me, "Jack, this is…are you sure?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I want to do this for you."

A soft smile played upon her lips and she nodded, "Thanks, Jack."

"Anytime," I offered, turning away from the door.

"Jack?" she called me. I turned to see her biting her lower lip, "I don't hate you."

"I'm glad you don't, but you should," I responded.

"I never do what I should," Miya told me, shooting me an almost playful smirk. Suddenly, I felt lighter, like the weight on my shoulders was lifted for a moment. The fact that she didn't totally hate me made my day. I mean, sure, we weren't together and I'd soon be pining for her once again, but at least now, maybe there was some hope or some chance that maybe she'd be in my arms once more.

* * *

"As frustrating as your story is, I think that was my favourite part," Jessie admitted with a smile.

"Oh?" Jack questioned curiously.

"You owned up to it. You didn't run…not really. You sounded like you were ready to be a dad," Jessie explained, "And Miya was still obviously in love with you."

"That so?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was still scared shitless," he remarked. Jessie grinned.

"Every parent-to-be is scared shitless. Trust me."

**TBC**

**AN: So after three weeks of internet problems, I give you the next in Jack's story. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts on this!**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
-****Someday by Nickelback. Solid Canadian band. Woot!  
-I Miss You by Blink 182. Great song.  
-Sorry by Buckcherry. Really sets the tone for Jack's regret.  
-(Taking My) Life Away. Another great Canadian band. I think the lyrics fit quite well. **


	18. I Could Get Used To Suburbia

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 18: I Could Get Used To Suburbia**_

_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss; I could get used to this_

_You think I look the best_  
_When my hair is a mess_  
_I can't believe you exist; __I could get used to this_

_If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand_  
_When I freak you understand_  
_There is not a thing you miss_  
_And I could get used to this  
_**...The Veronica's - I Could Get Used To This**

Lunch was good, even if it was half a can of raveoli each. It hit the spot, anyways. Then Jack had decided to resume his task from before Giovanni's phone call. He was in the middle of arranging long sticks around the corner that Jessie occupied. His goal was to create some kind of a curtain so that she could have some semblance of privacy. As much as she appreciated the gesture, she also hated it. It meant that she would be stuck in this shack for a long time, isolated from her family.

"So I take it you were scared shitless when you were a parent-to-be?" Jack grunted as he shoved a stick into place. Jessie blinked and then clued into what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah," Jessie confirmed, nodding her head, "Both of us were. James showed it a bit more, though."

* * *

"Are we ever going to get to wherever it is we're going?" I moaned in frustration on the fourth day of the road trip to…well that was part of the reason I was so frustrated. James wouldn't tell me where we were going. I had tried shouting at him, punching him, seducing him, and now I was contemplating whether or not I should stoop to the low of begging him to tell me.

"We should be there by tomorrow afternoon," he replied, flinching away as though he expected me to hit him again.

"Tomorrow afternoon?" I whined, sounding like a child.

"If you'd let me drive through the night, we could be there by tomorrow morning," he told me. I clenched my teeth.

"I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel," I reminded him, "If you'd just let me drive-"

"Sweetie, there's a reason I'm not letting you drive," James cut across me, "I'd rather not die in a car crash."

"And would you stop calling me 'Sweetie'?" I huffed, "It sounds weird."

"Then what terms of endearment am I allowed?" he asked.

"Not that one," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why's Jessie so mad at James?" I heard Teddy whisper to Meowth in the backseat.

"I'd say it was hormones, but Jess has always had a short fuse," Meowth explained. I ground my teeth together.

"Excuse me, Hairball, but you'd have a short fuse too if you've been living on crackers and water for the past four days," I snapped. Morning sickness had set in and I had trouble keeping anything down. James looked at me sympathetically and it took a lot of self-control not to knock that sympathetic look off his face. I didn't need his pity, especially since I came to the conclusion that it was HIS fault that I was throwing up in the mornings, the afternoons, and the evenings. It also didn't help that I still had trouble changing Teddy's bandages without getting sick, but for that, I also blamed James, because I was sure that if I wasn't pregnant, I would be totally fine.

"I'll tell you what, when we get there, we'll go see if the doctor can give you something-"

"When we get WHERE?" I asked for the billionth time.

"Jessie, why don't you get some rest and-"

"I've been resting for the past FOUR days!" I shouted, "not that it's done me much good because I've been puking my guts out for the past F-" I stopped and grabbed for the bucket that James had picked up from a hardware store two nights ago. I felt the car slow.

"What can I do, Jess?" James asked, throwing the car into park. I glared at him and opened my door to dump the pail out.

"Just drive," I snapped as I crawled to the backseat with the intention to sulk. He sighed heavily as he obeyed me. Meowth wisely hopped to the front seat. Growlie seemed to move a bit closer to Teddy and eyed me warily. I didn't care. I just grabbed a blanket and curled up into a ball.

* * *

"Sheesh. Poor James," Jack commented.

"Yeah…he's such a trooper," Jessie admitted, laughing, "I don't know how he puts up with me."

* * *

I feel asleep in the car, but when I woke up, I was not curled up in the backseat. I was laying on a queen-size bed in an unfamiliar room covered by a dark comforter. It wasn't a hotel room. It felt more like a bedroom. It was a deep lavender with charcoal drapes. When I breathed in, I could smell the salty scent of the sea. The sea? I frowned and sat up. Then the door opened and James appeared holding a tray laden with breakfast food.

"You're awake," he chirped happily, setting the tray on an end table, "How are you feeling?"

"So-so," I replied, "Where are we?" I asked as he sat beside me.

"Silver Shoal," he replied, passing me a plate, "It's a small coastal town on the border between Kanto and Johto. About two hours from Tojho Falls, actually."

"And what are we doing here?" I questioned. James suddenly looked sheepish.

"Er, well…we're actually at one of my family's properties…"

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

"Hey! Where'd da food go?" Meowth whined bounding into the room looking cross.

"I told you that it was for Jessie," James said, "You should have had cereal with Ted."

"Jess can't eat all dat! Anything dat she puts in comes back up!" Meowth argued. James groaned.

"All the more reason she deserves breakfast in bed," he defended.

"Come on! She can't-"

"She is standing right here," I griped, managing to catch their attention without swiping them both upside the head, "Alright, YOU can have the bacon and eggs," I shot at Meowth, knowing that they would make me sick, "And YOU will tell me why we are currently in one of your family's properties," I ordered James. Meowth happily took advantage of the situation and munched on the eggs.

"Uhh…Well…" he stammered sheepishly.

"James!" I said threateningly. He winced.

"We needed a place and-"

"James, your family hates me! And do you know how easy it would be for Team Rocket to track us? And another thing-"

"Da kid is standin' in da doorway," Meowth announced, derailing my tirade. We looked and saw the little turquoise-haired boy shyly peering in at us, his cheeks tinged pink as he watched me yell at his cowed brother.

"What's the matter, Teddy?" I asked since James wasn't making a peep.

"My bandage came off," Teddy said softly, taking a tentative step into the room to show me the wrappings on his arms.

"Okay, come here and I'll help you," I offered, "And your brother can tell us what we're doing here," I added, glaring at James. I rewrapped the bandage on Teddy's arm and despite the now clean wounds, I still felt the familiar knot in my stomach.

"I know that it doesn't make sense for us to get help from my family, but it kinda does," James said after a moment, "See, Jess, Team Rocket wouldn't expect us to go to my family because it would be so obvious, so therefore we're in the clear."

"Because dat's clear as mud," Meowth muttered, happily slurping back his eggs.

"It's the opposite of what they think…and my grandparents wouldn't take no for an answer," James added, "I went there after I talked to my parents. See Pop-Pop was in real estate before he retired and I wanted his advice before we bought anything. He told me that he had a property here in Silver Shoal that he rented out. He said that he'd be okay with us using it to lie low in. He was pretty excited when I told him about the baby."

"You told him about the baby?" I asked, not quite sure how I felt about that one.

"He's family and he did like you, you know, when he first met you," James said.

"Oh yeah, he tought youse two was getting hitched!" Meowth piped up, "Oh course, da old guy may have been onta something."

James and I both turned pink. Hitched? Really? I mean, yeah it would make sense, but the whole idea was…scary…

"Are you getting married?" Teddy asked softly, looking up at me and James with those big green eyes of his.

"Uhh…"

"Uhh…"

"Should I get da shotgun?" Meowth asked slyly. James looked like a deer in the headlights and I was reminded of something he said about the word 'fiancé' giving him the heebie jeebies.

"One thing at a time," I barked regaining my senses, "Let's find a place to live first."

"This is a place," James said.

"Until Team Rocket tracks us down."

"They won't!"

"Come on! How long 'til your grandparents tell your parents where we are? Then they'd be all about putting an end to this and getting you to go shack up with their perfect, pre-planned, prissy daughter-in-law!"

"Nanny and Pop-Pop wouldn't do that! They understand what we're going through!"

"I'm sooo sure!"

"They do! They went through the same thing! Pop-Pop told me how he and Nanny ran away together so she wouldn't have to marry this jerk and then she got pregnant with mom and they started this pokemon ranch…the point is, they understand," James told me, "And they're fine with it. According to them, we're the Logan family renting the house from them. We're already here and it's a great house and can't we give it a chance?" he begged, shooting me that look that made me melt. God, I hated that look.

"Fffffine," I caved, cursing myself.

"Yay!" he cheered, kissing me, "I love you."

"Love you too," I said grudgingly.

"You're beautiful," he complimented, obviously trying to win some brownie points. Meowth raised an eyebrow.

"How do ya figure dat one?" he gripped, "Aside from da dried up drool on her mouth, dere's dat hair of hers dat looks like a rattata nested in-"

Smack!

The cat-pokemon was knocked off the bed by the piece of toast that James threw at him. I raised an eyebrow at my blue-haired boyfriend.

"You really shouldn't be stressed out," James supplied, "It's not good for the baby."

"Mmmhmmmph!" Meowth mumbled, reappearing at the foot of the bed with his mouth full of toast. If looks could kill, James would have been dead and gone.

"Er…how bout a tour of the house?" he asked me, dragging me out of the room before the cat could swallow. It was a modest split-level house with three bedrooms and an open floor plan. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were all connected and it just felt really good. I think my favourite part was the deck overlooking the beach. It had a fantastic view, really spectacular.

"You like it," James stated, grinning as he watched me look at the ocean. I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, "I know you do. I can read you like a book."

"Pfft. So you think," I scoffed. He chuckled again and embraced me from behind. I felt his lips gently kiss the back of my neck.

"Love you, Jess."

"Love you, too," I murmured back.

"Say, about what Meowth said-"

"We have a problem!" Meowth suddenly screeched.

"What now?" I groaned as I turned and walked with James back inside the living room. Meowth, Teddy, and Growlie sat on the sofa, staring horrified at the TV.

"_The Morgan Family of Kanto has issued a nation-wide missing person report for their twenty-four-year-old son, James Kojiro Morgan, after he failed to return home after running an errand with his fiancé, who returned safely back to the Morgan Estate, but remains too distraught to comment._"

"Oh Fuck," I cursed, seeing the smiling face of my partner in crime on the morning news.

"_It is believed that Morgan was kidnapped by a angry suitor looking for ransom,_" the news anchor continued, and my picture flashed on the screen.

"Dammit!"

"Dey did get da 'angry' part right," Meowth muttered. I whacked him over the head.

"_If you have any information regarding the kidnapping or if you have seen Morgan or his kidnapper, call crimestoppers,_" the anchor finished.

"Fuck! Shit! Dammit!" I cursed, tossing a pillow at the TV. Teddy, James, and Meowth winced.

"Don't ever repeat that, Ted," James told the little boy, "It's okay, Jess. We'll be okay. We can figure it out…"

"I'm a kidnapper looking for ransom!" I quoted through clenched teeth. He put his hands on my arms.

"We can disguise ourselves. No one will ever recognize us. They never do. And those were old pictures. We look totally different!" James tried. They were old pictures, taken when we were about seventeen, probably around the time when we first ran across of James's crazy rich family.

"Is this what our lives are going to be like?" I asked, "Running and hiding and disguising ourselves? Dammit!"

"It won't take much," James said, "Different outfits, different hairstyles…we'll be good! We'll be Jessie and James Logan, a just married couple expecting their first kid…er…well…" James frowned, looking at Teddy, "I guess second kid…"

"What?"

"The point is, we'll make it work. I swear it. No one will ever recognize James Morgan again."

* * *

"James Morgan," Jack interrupted, frowning as he mulled over the possibility.

"That is James's name," Jessie replied.

"Son of Thomas and Annette?"

"Maybe. I don't really know his parents' names, but I did recognize the last name in your story, but I wasn't sure," Jessie replied, "I think his dad might've been a Tom, though. When we were picking out baby names, James vetoed that one awful quick.

"Huh," Jack mused, "Interesting. Continue."

* * *

James was right. No one would ever recognize James Morgan again, mostly because I was going to KILL him.

My knuckles were white as they clenched the granite bathroom countertop and stared into the mirror at my reflection and then back down at the sink filled with my beautiful red locks.

"I think it looks good," James said, putting the scissors down next to my hand.

"I think you'd better run," I warned through clenched teeth. My long, wavy red curl was gone, sheered off by my scissor-happy boyfriend, and in its place was a short, red, curly bob.

"Aw, come on Jessie! I think it looks great!" James chirped with a smile, "It makes you look older and more mature."

I could feel my face turn red and then I was stalking out of the room while James stood dumbfounded in the bathroom with my handprint on his cheek.

"Ya know, Jimmy," I heard Meowth say, "For knowing Jess for more den half your life, you sure have a lot to learn."

I was still seething when I found Teddy in the living room, carefully feeding my seviper and James's carnivine. When Seviper saw me, he made a strangled sound and hid under the sofa. Perhaps he remembered the last time I had a haircut…courtesy of his fangs.

"At least yours looks better than mine," Teddy commented when I flopped on the sofa. I had to admit, he was right. His turquoise hair had been buzzed down and now there was only a light fuzz on his head.

"I might kill your brother," I warned him. I saw the ghost of a smile on his face, which made me smile. The kid had a wicked streak. I leaned back into the couch and sighed, burying my head in my hands. I could feel a headache coming on.

"Are you okay, Jessie?" Teddy asked.

"Fine, Teddy," I answered, "I'm a little stressed out, which is not good for the baby!" I said loudly so James could hear. Teddy looked at me curiously.

"Are you really having a baby?" he asked me. I frowned. He'd been around for five days and knew, thanks to James's fretting, that I was pregnant.

"So I've been told," I replied.

"Why are you having it?" he asked.

"Umm…what do you mean?" I asked nervously, hoping he wasn't asking what I thought he was asking.

"Well, why do people have babies?" he questioned.

"Er, because they want to have a kid," I replied. He shook his head.

"No…how do people have babies? Like…how is there a baby inside you?" he clarified and I inwardly cursed. Explaining the facts of life to an eight-year-old? No thanks. James chose that moment to re-enter the room, wearing a long blue wig. Teddy and I both looked up at him with less-than-impressed looks.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "but we have to alter our looks. Even without the missing person report, we still would have had to make some changes-"

"How come you didn't?" Teddy asked. Good question.

"People expect men to have short hair, so I'm going to have long hair-"

"Then why'd you cut my hair?" Teddy complained.

"Everyone has to look different and you said yourself that you didn't want to look like a girl-"

"Yeah, but dat didn't mean dat he wanted to be bald neither," Meowth interjected, hopping up onto the sofa in between me and Growlie, "You sure aren't makin' friends today, Jimmy."

"I'm sorry," James apologized again, "I am really, really sorry! I just don't want us to get in trouble and this way, we can start a new life and start over and be happy! What can I do to make it better?" he pleaded.

"Can I get a hat?" Teddy asked. Not a bad idea.

"Absolutely," James replied, "Jess?" He looked scared.

"You cut my hair," I reminded him dangerously.

"Okay, it was wrong of me to just start cutting, but it really looks great, Jessie! And you look sexy no matter what your hair looks like!"

"Way to make da kid uncomfortable and butter her up dere, Champ," Meowth commented, winking at Teddy, who was red in the face.

"My hair was my one true love-"

"So I'm not?" James whimpered with an adorable pout, dropping to his knees in front of me. I sighed.

"Alright, I guess you are," I conceded, "but my hair…"

"It'll grow back," James said. Meowth smacked his face with his paw.

"And when it does, I MIGHT forgive you," I told him, getting to my feet, "Now, I feel like a warm bath, so you can keep your brother company. I believe he had a question or two about the baby."

As I walked out of the room, I heard Teddy ask, "How do people have babies?" and then I heard a choking sound coming from James. I grinned.

* * *

"He's the most awkward guy in the world," Jessie paused to laugh, "He hates talking about sex…well…talking about the biology…"

"I think that's most guys," Jack chuckled, "And you have a lot of issues with your hair," he observed, eyeing the red curls on her head. Jessie ran her hands through her hair, still quite short, but not as bad as it had been that day.

"I have issues with people chopping it off or otherwise messing with it. Although," she said this almost against her will, "It is a bit quicker to style when it's short...stupid James."

* * *

I was lounging quite happily in a bubble bath. It was relaxing and it almost made me forget the loss of my beautiful hair. Almost. I still couldn't believe that it was no longer there. I frowned and reached up, glancing at my reflection in the mirror. Okay, maybe it wasn't bad. James did have some styling talent, but it was different. Too different. I don't do change well.

James crept in, looking pale, "That was not nice," he said, kneeling beside my tub.

"Never am, Babe," I told him with a sigh. He grinned.

"I love you."

"You're an idiot," I told him lazily, smiling at him. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I promise I will never cut your hair again," he pledged.

"Damn right," I said, draping an arm around his neck, "I know how you can make it up to me," I whispered in his ear. He laughed nervously.

"I said I'd take Ted to the store," he replied, "He said that he wanted to get a book."

"Hmmm, hurry back," I said, yawning as I lay back against the tub. He pecked my lips and then he was gone.

I finished my bath and then just headed to have a nap. Despite doing very little, I was pretty tired. It was a couple hours later when I padded into the living room to find Teddy and James sitting on the sofa watching a movie. Well, James was watching, but Teddy was reading a book.

"Hey!" James greeted happily, pausing the movie, "How are you?"

"Fine," I said, "What are you watching?"

"Uh, it's called Twilight. Wanna watch?"

"No," I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a love story," James tried to sell me on it, "and it's so cute! There's this vampire and he's all, 'I'm too dangerous for you' and the human girl is all, 'I don't care, I love you anyway'."

"I watched it in the hospital," I replied, "and I need fresh air. Can I go outside without getting arrested for holding you ransom?"

"Uh, yeah. Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, though clearly he didn't want to leave his movie.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'll be fine," I assured him.

"Can I come?" Teddy piped up.

"Growl!" Growlie barked.

"Me too!" Meowth chirped, "I heard enough of dis goil's screamin' in da hospital."

"Screaming?" James asked, "He makes her scream?"

"Not in the good way," I replied as I made my way to the door with Teddy, Meowth, and Growlie on my heels. And so I got my first look at the community James was so eager to be apart of. It was so…ordinary. Our house was at the outskirts of town and as such, was not crammed up against the next one, like the houses on the next block. All around me, there were two-car garages and picket fences.

"Wow. Never thought I'd be in suburbia," I commented as I walked.

"Neither did I," Meowth agreed, "Although it does beat da forest floor. A cat could get used to all dat warm milk and dose soft beds and…"

"A day and you're already turning into a house-cat?" I teased. Meowth tried not to let me see him blush.

"I just like my creature comforts is all."

"I like it," Teddy piped up softly. He looked up at me from under his new navy bucket hat with shy eyes.

"It's not bad," I amended, "Maybe I'd like it a little more if we didn't get scalped a couple hours ago."

"How come we have to change if it's just James they're looking for?" Teddy asked.

"Because apparently I kidnapped him and you kinda look a lot like him," I replied.

"Kinda," he agreed, "but I look like my mom. My uncle says so."

"You have an uncle?" I asked curiously. Teddy nodded.

"He's not really my uncle and he's kinda really strange. Momma said that he's in no shape to take care of a kid," Teddy rambled.

"Maybe it's a good ting you're with us den, Kid," Meowth said, "I mean sure Jess and Jim are nuts and are just gonna be learning how to take care of a kid, but dey are da most loyal and adaptable people you'll ever meet."

"What does adaptable mean?" Teddy asked.

"That James and I can pretty much do anything," I explained.

"I wouldn't go that far," Meowth muttered, coughing something that sounded like 'pikachu'.

"You put on bandages good," Teddy told me, "And James cooks good breakfast."

"Glad to hear it," I laughed.

"Jessie? They aren't looking for me, are they?" he asked me. I paused and then I knew it to be true. As good as it was that no one was looking for Teddy, it was also really sad. I felt angry when I thought about it. Teddy was really a great kid. He was quiet, smart, and actually really sweet.

"I don't think so," I admitted, "but really, you're better off without them. James and I…we'll take care of you…if you want."

"Sure," he agreed, a small smile on his face. That made me feel good to see. We walked by a park about a block away from the house where some kids were playing a soccer game. The ball rolled up to the fence, kicked out of bounds by a little girl with raven hair and a wide grin.

"Hi," she greeted, picking up the black and white ball. Teddy clammed up and tried to disappear between me and Growlie, who let out an excited yip.

"Hi," I said back, glancing down at Teddy, who was looking down at the sling holding his arm to his chest.

"My name's Kari. Kari Grace Porter," she introduced herself, "What's your name?" she asked Teddy.

"His name is Teddy," I said for him.

"Hi, Teddy," she said shyly before she was called back to the game by her friends. Meowth grinned as he hopped up by my shoulder.

"Jeez, way to go dere, Kid. Didn't take you long to land a goil."

Teddy turned pink and refused to comment all the way home. We found James sitting on the sofa with a cereal bowl of macaroni in his lap. We helped ourselves and joined James just as the movie ended.

"Are you crying?" I asked him.

"It…it's so beautiful!"

* * *

"He cried?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It takes a very secure man to show his emotions," Jessie explained, as she had done countless times to many other people over the years.

* * *

Our first day in Silver Shoal was coming to an end and after getting Teddy settled in his room, James and I went to ours. Our room. That kind of made me feel a bit funny, more grown-up.

"And how was your day?" James asked me as we cuddled together in bed.

"Not bad. I could get used to this," I admitted. He beamed.

"Good."

He kissed me, but before he could pull away, I deepened the kiss, slowly beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Jess…this isn't a good idea," James whispered as he pulled away.

"That hasn't stopped us before," I muttered, looking up at him. His hair was tousled and his clothes were rumpled. He was panting, out of breath. It thrilled me that I had that effect on him.

"Really, Jess, I don't think we should," he said, getting out of bed. I blinked.

"What? Why?"

"It's just…you…and the baby…" he mumbled awkwardly. I blinked. This was why he didn't want to have sex? Idiot.

"People have sex when they're pregnant all the time," I informed him, "Now get back over here-"

"But Jess, most people don't fall from twenty-foot cliffs-"

"Now, James," I commanded in my best firm voice.

"Jessie, I don't want to hurt you or the baby-"

"You won't!" I told him emphatically, getting to my feet.

"I don't wanna take the chance," he argued, backing away from me as I advanced.

"You're being stupid," I shot at him, quickly getting fed up with the lack of attention.

"It's dangerous!" he shot back at me, "OW!" he yelped as he tripped over the edge of the bed and fell onto his back.

"So is this, apparently," I muttered, raising my eyebrow as I stared down at him, "Quit being such a worrywart, James," I scowled. I'll admit, he did have a good reason to worry, but at the same time, I had needs too and right now, I needed him. It had been…almost two and half weeks since the last time we had fooled around together. That was a long time for us and I missed it.

"But Jessie, if something went wrong and I hurt you, I'd never be able to forgive myself," he pleaded, scrambling to his feet, "I love you!"

"So why don't you express that love?" I questioned. He gulped and I could see his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"Come on, Jess! One of us has to think clearly about all this!"

"And I'm not?" I asked dangerously.

"It's just that we have to think about the baby now, not about our needs!"

"So I'm not thinking about the baby?" I questioned.

"Well, I don't think so-"

"So I'm basically a selfish bitch for wanting to make love with my boyfriend?"

"Wha-! No! That's not what I meant-"

"I guess I won't be making that mistake for a while!" I huffed, grabbing a pillow and a blanket from the bed.

"Jessie-"

I slammed the door in his face and stomped down the steps to the couch and made myself a bed. Stupid James. Stupid, stupid James, I thought, my cheeks coloured in humiliation as I curled up and slept.

I had a weird dream.

_I was holding this baby in my arms and when I looked down at it, it looked weird. It was perfect, with blue eyes identical to mine and a face that was a perfect reflection of my own. It was almost too perfect, so much so that it looked almost unreal or fake. There was hardly any sign of James in this perfect baby, and that bothered me a little. I held it out in front of me to get a better look, but when I did, it changed, and I was now holding a little girl who looked nearly exactly the same as I did when I was small, yet with those same too-perfect features. I gasped in surprise and set the child down, almost repulsed by those unnatural traits. She looked at me with intelligent, accusing eyes and walked away. Try as I might, I could not reach her._

I jolted awake and for a moment, I forgot that I was on the couch. I rolled over onto my back and frowned, remembering the dream and the little dream-girl. She looked like me…exactly like me. There had been no trace of James in her at all. She had just been a perfect miniature copy of me…like a clone.

That kind of bothered me.

Don't get me wrong. I'd love it if my baby looked like me, but I'd like her to have a bit of James in her. If she looked exactly like me, then I wouldn't be unique and neither would she.

The next part bothered me more, the part where she walked away from me when I set her down. It scared me a little that that scene could play out, that she could look at me with such disappointment and walk away. I chewed on my lower lip as I contemplated the scene. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. I failed at everything else…could I fail as a mother too?

I shook it off and got to my feet, intending to get a glass of water. My stomach suddenly turned and I bolted for the bathroom, retching into the toilet.

Suddenly James was there, offering me a cool wash cloth as he sat down beside me as I lay against the cool tiled wall. I smiled despite myself and leaned my head against his shoulder. He held my hand. Neither of us said anything. We didn't have to. We knew.

* * *

"He's very good to you," Jack commented.

"The best," Jessie agreed, "No matter what we fight about, he doesn't take it to heart."

* * *

We woke up the next morning on the bathroom floor. My stomach still ached.

"Ow," I moaned, wincing as I clutched my stomach.

"Do you want to go see a doctor?" James whispered gently. I nodded. He helped me up and we got ready. We left our pokemon with Teddy and told Meowth that he was in charge. This led to the cat commenting about being a "glorified babysitter without the pay", which led to James bribing him with a can of sardines, which led to me running for the bathroom.

It was raining as James and I drove to the hospital. I sat in the passenger's seat, a little nervous as I held my stomach, cringing all the while. I felt James take my hand and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'm sorry it hurts. I hope the doctor can give you something," he said. I nodded in agreement. The local hospital wasn't that far away from our house, which was good. I had a feeling that that was one of the contributing factors to James's decision to move where we did. I was nervous as we made our way to the obstetric wing. I looked over at James and saw that he had turned an odd shade of green, especially when the nurse took us to a room and instructed me to change into a hospital gown.

"I think I'm going to throw up," James said, staring at a poster of the insides of a pregnant woman. I finished changing and came up behind him, resting my head on his back.

"Makes two of us," I murmured. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

"Think we can handle this?" he asked.

"No," I admitted. He chuckled nervously.

"I think…just being here is really…uh…freaky," he said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Definitely," I said, looking at a tray of long, silver instruments. I didn't want to know what those were for. I turned my head and focused on another poster, this one showing a chubby baby strangling an eevee. I laughed nervously.

"Think that'll be Meowth in a few months?" I asked, pointing to the poster. James imitated my laughter.

"I think he'd kill us before that happens," he replied. Then he pointed to another poster 'What to do when your ditto imitates your baby', "Aren't you glad we don't have a ditto?" he asked. I nodded, but the little pink blob on the poster rather painfully reminded me of an old friend.

"I wonder how Mondo is," I whispered, thinking of the young rookie who assisted James and I on our missions from time to time. He was a sweet kid who had had a very obvious crush on me. He had a ditto, which often took the form of a meowth.

"I hope he's still alive," James said sadly.

"Ah! Hello!" a chipper voice suddenly interrupted our thoughts. We turned and saw a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair. She couldn't have been much older than me.

"Hi," James and I said at the same time.

"I'm Dr. Hall and I'll be your OB-GYN," she introduced, holding a hand out. I shook it.

"Jessie," I said, "and this is James"

"Hi," James squeaked nervously. The doctor smiled.

"Is this your first?" she asked, "I can always tell. First-time parents have that 'about-to-vomit' look. Now, Jessie, if you just take a seat on the bed…"

I complied and looked nervously at James, who still looked like he was about to be sick.

"Daddy, why don't you come give Mommy a little support," Dr. Hall suggested. James let out a nervous squeak, but he was at my side nonetheless.

"So, how far along are you?" she asked.

"I don't know…uh…the doctor in Sinnoh said around uh…four or five weeks, but that was like uh…two and a half weeks ago," I said unsurely.

"Okay, then. That puts you at around seven weeks," she said, marking that down on a chart, "Have you had any morning sickness?"

"Oh yeah," James said before I could. I glared up at him. Dr. Hall laughed.

"I'd be careful if I were you, James. Typically morning sickness stops after twelve weeks," she said, "So, our plan for this little adventure is to listen to the heartbeat and get a look at the little one."

"You can do that?" I asked. She nodded and set to work setting up the necessary equipment.

"We sure can," she replied, "So the heartbeat is going to sound very fast, so don't be alarmed," she warned, flicking a switch. Then one of the pieces of equipment sprang to life: thump-thump-thump-thump…it was startling.

"Is the kid running a marathon in there?" James asked dumbly. The doctor laughed as she typed something on a computer. I noticed a frown on her face and that concerned me a little.

"So everything's okay?" I asked.

"I just want to get a sonogram image," she said, and then the monitor sprang to life, moving with the sound of the thump-thumps.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your uterus," she replied. Lovely.

"U-uterus?" James squeaked. I rolled my eyes. No, James, the kid was hanging out in my stomach trying not to be digested. Idiot. Dr. Hall moved the image around and then pointed to the screen.

"There is your baby," she said, pointing to a blob. I tilted my head, but I couldn't see it. The image moved into focus.

"That squiggly thing?" James asked, squinting as he leaned in. Dr. Hall nodded.

"Most people think that it looks like a peanut at this stage," she said. I privately agreed with her. It didn't even look like a person, but when I really looked at it, I could almost imagine it as a baby. It didn't seem so scary. Maybe I could handle that. I looked up at James and I saw a look of pure amazement on his face. He smiled at me and I knew we were having one of those moments where we were on the same brainwave. Then we looked back at the screen and I saw James frown from the corner of my eye.

"What's that other squiggle?" he asked. I looked at him.

"What other squiggle?" I asked, frowning at the screen.

"That one," he pointed at the left side of monitor, and sure enough, there was another tiny peanut-shaped squiggle on the monitor.

"That," Dr. Hall said, "is your baby's twin."

I felt my mouth drop and my eyes got very big. James's hand tightened on my shoulder.

"T-t-twin?" James and I squeaked at the same time.

"I suspected it when I heard the heartbeat," Dr. Hall admitted, "There were two distinct beats, and this explains it. Congratulations," she said. I couldn't even muster a grateful smile. The image of TWO screaming babies flooded my mind and then another thought crossed my mind.

"W-wait," I stammered, "Does that mean I have to push TWO watermelon-sized things out of…there?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr. Hall confirmed. I flopped back against the pillow. I was in trouble. Double trouble…HOLD IT!

"This is all YOUR fault!" I hissed, grabbing James by his shirt. I could see his Adam's apple move as he gulped nervously.

"Actually, Jessie, the male generally has little control over twinning," Dr. Hall said, "We won't know for sure what these twins are yet, but if they are identical, then it is due to the egg dividing after fertilization. If they are fraternal, then it is because two eggs were released during ovulation," she explained. I felt my grip on James slacken as I considered this. James looked visibly relieved.

"You're my new favourite person," he said to the doctor. I clenched my teeth.

"Do you have any questions?" she asked.

"Why me?" I muttered.

"So, uh, do we have to uh, do anything different?" James asked.

"Well, aside from an increased nutritional intake and a couple precautions in the third trimester, this will likely be like any other pregnancy," Dr. Hall explained, "One of the concerns with multiple births is that most of the time they are premature and smaller than single birth babies."

"And that's bad?" James asked.

"It can be, which is why we're going to try to avoid all that when we get closer to the date," she answered, "That will likely mean bed rest-"

"Fantastic," I muttered, "So what's this about nutrition?" I asked wearily.

"I'll give you a chart before you leave," Hall promised me, "and I'll prescribe some prenatal vitamins."

"Anything for morning sickness?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"Doctors typically avoid prescribing drugs for morning sickness unless it's severe. All I can really advise is to avoid having an empty stomach and try having a few small meals a day rather than three big ones. And trust you body. If you have a craving, indulge. If you notice any aversions to some foods, then avoid those foods. I'll maybe give you a pamphlet," she said.

"Is there any way to tell, uh…you know, if they're boys or girls?" James asked, looking down at my stomach.

"We could do an amniocentesis test at 14 weeks, which would let us see the genetic make-up of your twins and screen for any genetic disorders. This is generally done by taking a sample of amniotic fluid from the uterus. Also, anytime after 16 weeks, we will be able to see on an ultrasound what the sexes will be," Dr. Hall said.

"Cool," James replied, looking down at me. I could tell that he was even more nervous than before, which reminded me of something.

"Are there any other questions?" Dr. Hall asked.

"What about sex?" I asked bluntly. James flushed and Dr. Hall laughed.

"That is always an issue with fathers," she sighed, "For these first few months, I would say go for it, but don't do anything you're not comfortable with, especially when you start getting a little bigger. In the last trimester, I would advise against it, just because of the potential to cause preterm labour. For now, though, enjoy each other. It is all about keeping Mommy happy, after all."

"Thank you, Doctor," I said. She smiled at us.

"You're most welcome and I'll see you again sometime next month," she said. I got dressed and James and I made our way back to the car.

"Did you really have to ask that last question?" James moaned, his ears still red. I smirked at him.

"I'm just trying to get some action here," I defended as I got into the passenger's side, "And I figure now that you know that it's doctor-recommended, you won't be coming up with anymore excuses."

He shook his head, "You know, you're worse than a man," he said, pulling out of the parking lot.

"And how would you know? Something you're not telling me, Jimmy?" I teased. He shook his head and laughed.

"Absolutely not," he said, "and since when do you call me 'Jimmy'?" he asked. I blinked. I hadn't even realized I did it.

"Beats me," I said. He chuckled.

"It's kind of cute," he said, turning into a pharmacy parking lot. Right. Prenatal meds. We entered the pharmacy and I dealt with the pills, while James explored the store. After paying for the pills, I found him outside holding a pregnancy book.

"That is probably a good idea," I admitted.

"Did you know that with that amnio thing, they have to stick a needle into your stomach?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure everything I don't know is in that book," I commented, "Let's get home and tell Meowth and Ted the big news."

"How are we going to tell them?" James asked.

"I have a plan," I said.

When we got back to the house, we found Teddy sitting on the floor putting together a puzzle while Growlie and my wobbuffet watched him. James's mime jr. sat on Teddy's arm, mimicking the boy's moves. Seviper was slithering around the baseboards, while Carnivine and my yanmega ate some pokemon chow. Meowth grinned when he saw us.

"So, what's da deal? Is dere a kid in dere?" he asked.

"Well, Meowth, are you prepared for trouble?" I asked. The cat frowned at me.

"What?"

"I think you should prepare for trouble," I advised him.

"And make it double," James added. Meowth frowned and looked from me to James with a confused look on his face.

"To announce a new revelation."

"To unite us all in trepidation."

"To denounce the evils of karma and fate."

"To expanding our family by two on the due date"

"Jessie."

"James."

"I'm going to be pushing two kids out of me real soon."

"Jessie may act mad, but I know she's over the moon," James said, smirking at me.

"What…you mean dere's not just one, but two?" Meowth asked, stunned.

"Yup," James and I confirmed. The cat's eyes widened and the next minute, he was on the floor, howling with laughter.

"T-two…hahaha….are…haha!"

I groaned and looked up at the father of my children, "You know, karma is a real bitch."

* * *

"And that it is," Jessie sighed.

"Hear, hear," Jack agreed, now finished with the curtain he had been making, "What do you think?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"It's crooked," Jessie observed, "and the tarp you used is way too big."

"Are you ever happy?" he questioned.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay, so it's been awhile...sorry, but I have excuses for whatever they are worth. The last couple months have been really, very hectic. My summer job took a lot out of me and after a 12 hour day, all you wanna do is sleep. In addition to that, two days after my last update, my brother had an accident at work and cut off two of his fingers, so the rest of my summer was taking care of him while my parents were gone. Thankfully, he's almost back to his old, irritating self. Then I had to move and start school again. And on top of all that, there was a hint of writers block. All in all, I'm sorry. I was hoping to have this fic close to being done by now, but what can you do?**

**So this chapter...I noticed upon reading some of the previous chapters that Jessie got a little too sappy for my liking. This was me rectifying that. James is very good to her, no? And there's a surprise: Double Trouble! After all that time preparing for double trouble, I figure that fate should give them double trouble. The hospital scene was largely inspired by heartsyhawk's Karmic Retribution, which can be found on DeviantArt.**

**Next Chapter: Jack and Jessie realize that they are more closely connected than they thought :)**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
-I Could Get Used To This by The Veronica's. This inspired the wake-up scene and basically goes for this whole chapter.  
-Mistakes We Knew We Were Making by Mae. Seriously listen to this song! Brilliant! Also inspired the hospital scene.**


	19. That Could Be Arranged

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 19: That Could Be Arranged**_

_Gonna throw on this cotton dress,  
__Put lilac scent on the back of my neck,  
__Walk barefoot down that mountainside,  
__Straight to your door,  
__Girl, you can't hide._

'_Cause I do not forgive and I do not forget.  
__I will fight for love until the death.  
__Jezebel, save your charms  
__He'll be back here in my arms  
__Oh how quickly you forget,  
__He's not yours yet,  
__He's not yours, not yet.  
_…**Chely Wright - Jezebel**

"What do you think now?" Jack asked, pulling away from his makeshift curtain, holding the other half of a tarp in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other.

"You can't cut straight, can you?" Jessie asked. He rolled his eyes.

"It's good enough," he griped, "Now is there anything else you need?" he asked, testing out the curtain designed to give Jessie a little privacy.

"Not off the top of my head," she replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No. Why?"

"I try and keep myself busy, especially during this time of year," he answered, sitting back down beside her. Jessie nodded.

"Right. Giovanni said that your 'anniversary' is coming up," Jessie remembered.

"Three days and I'll have spent twenty-two years here," Jack confirmed.

"And do I have to worry about you disappearing again in three days?" Jessie asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, I think I'll be good," he assured her, "Giovanni's warped anniversary doesn't trouble me nearly as much as…the other event."

"Which I will find out eventually, right?" Jessie prodded.

"Yes," Jack nodded.

"Now?" she hinted hopefully. He chuckled.

"Not now, but I could tell you something else, something that I suspect you will appreciate."

* * *

I got out of bed and stretched. It was nice to be back in my own bed for a change. I had resumed my duties as mother's negotiator, which was basically travelling all over the country schmoozing up to rich guys for money. It was a rare thing when I got to be at home, but now, for the first time in a month and a half, I was waking up in my rooms at headquarters. Not that I'd be home for long. Glancing at the clock, I realized that I had three hours before I would have to meet with the rest of my family for a road trip. I groaned and quickly changed into shorts and a t-shirt. Then I made my way to the grounds to begin my morning run.

I started running when I noticed that I was astoundingly out of shape, something which Blackthorn banker Peter Dryden thought was hilarious. I'd have the last laugh, though, and wipe those smug smirks off his and his dragon-tamer girlfriend's faces when I returned to the city to compete in the Dragon Race Battle.

* * *

"Dragon Race Battle?" Jessie asked. Jack nodded.

"It was a Blackthorn tradition back in the day. You had to run 20 kilometres and use a dragon pokemon to battle other trainers. I never did get a chance to compete," Jack explained.

"How come?"

Jack smiled, "You'll see."

* * *

Viridian City was only a couple miles from Mother's estate and I cleared the distance easily, entering the city at its outskirts. I had intended to turn back home at this point, but curiosity got the best of me. Miya's apartment was only a couple blocks away.

* * *

"You just couldn't stay away," Jessie smirked.

"Nope," Jack agreed.

* * *

I pounded the pavement and I found myself in front of her building. Should I go in? Should I not? Would she even want to see me?

"Mr. Sakaki?" a familiar voice questioned, and I turned around to see Amy Carson pushing her small son in a stroller.

"Amy," I greeted, "and your son…"

Shit. Forgot his name.

"How are you, Mr. Sakaki?" she asked warmly. I smiled.

"Fine," I said, "It's nice running into you. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was just dropping some papers off for Miya to sign on my way to drop Butch off at daycare," she explained.

"I see," I replied, "He's sure changed a lot since the last time I saw him."

"It's amazing," she agreed, "You blink and then the next moment, they've practically grown up."

"Yeah. Amazing," I agreed, "I should let you get to Miya. I wouldn't want you to be late."

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you later," she smiled, going into the building with baby Butch, who was happily sucking on his fingers. The kid did look a lot different. He had more hair, which his mother kept fairly neat, but it had a way of falling into his eyes. He was also bigger and he had a wide little grin. He certainly wasn't the same little blob I had held all those months ago. I smiled and cast a look up at Miya's window, and too my immense shock, I saw her standing there, looking down at me. I gave a little shrug and waved. I felt my stomach jump when I saw her wave back. Then I turned and continued on my way, every so often looking back over my shoulder.

I noticed that there were a few people up and about, which I had initially thought as odd for 7:00 am, but I was out at that hour so it couldn't have been so weird. I passed a dark van that had been sitting on Miya's street and then I turned the corner. I thought about little Butch Carson, who would probably be close to seven or eight months old. It was astounding to see a little boy in place of the baby he had been. I began to wonder if this feeling of amazement would become a regular one. Maybe, if I was lucky, I would see my child after it was born, but then who knew how long before I would get to see it again? Would I still be astounded by the changes in it after not seeing it for a month? Or two? Or three? Or twelve?

I looked back at Viridian and sighed, the thought bothering me a little.

* * *

"You probably should have thought of that before," Jessie commented.

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing," Jack agreed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

I made it back to Mother's estate with enough time to shower and change and trot down the steps to the entrance hall, where mother was sitting in a stiff chair, sipping a cup of tea.

"Morning, Mother," I greeted. She smiled at me, a warm smile.

"Good morning, my son," she greeted, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I had a good run this morning as well," I told her. She seemed genuinely pleased with this.

"You've started running again? That is good to hear. You always were a bit of an athlete," she said. I smiled.

"Just track, baseball, and swimming. Gio and Joseph did all the contact sports," I reminded her. Joe usually said that it was because I was too scrawny to hold my own in a football or hockey game. The closest I got to contact was baseball.

"That's right," she remembered with a frown, "They were always more inclined to that sort. Running is a much safer activity. More disciplined. I've been very pleased with your work, Jack," she complimented me. I grinned.

"I aim to please, Mother," I bowed. She looked at me for a long moment and I felt like I was being x-rayed.

"The road hasn't been kind to you, has it, my son?" she asked, sounding truly concerned. I put on a fake smile.

"It's been alright," I lied, "I feel good about contributing to the cause."

"You need to slow down," she said, "Settle."

I hid my cringe, "Mother, I'm perfectly fine-"

"Your brothers are both married with families," she stated, "and you are all alone."

"I've always been a lone wolf, Mother. I'm fine alone," I assured her, though, by the way she looked at me, I could tell that she knew that I was lying. She didn't press the subject, though, for Joseph had arrived with his wife, new baby, and Jade and Silver in tow.

"Gio will be along soon," Joe said, "He had a thing in Pallet Town."

I noticed Jade sigh and I glanced at her. I could see her biting her lip. She was not the carefree mother I knew her to be. She was tense, as she always was, around my mother. Isabelle, on the other hand, looked radiant as she and mother fussed over the new baby.

Giovanni arrived a few moments later, doing his best to smooth his rumpled suit and fix his tie.

"You are late, Giovanni," Mother griped.

"My apologies, Mother," he said with a bow, adjusting his collar. From my angle, I could see the hint of a bruise on his neck. A hickey?

* * *

"Who in their right mind would go and give HIM a hickey?" Jessie asked in revulsion.

"I've never quite figured that one out," Jack replied, "At the time, I had hoped that I was mistaken, but looking back on it, I have a guess or two."

* * *

The family piled into one of Mother's limousines. It was Hell.

The reason for the trip was to pay the Morgan family a visit and unfortunately, the Morgan estate was located fourteen miles north of Fuchsia city, which was a six hour car ride from Viridian. Add the fact that there were six people crammed into the back of the limousine, not including the two screaming infants. From what I knew of Silver, he was a quiet baby, rarely fussing for Jade. I attributed his current chaotic state to the incessant cries of his new cousin. Of course, Mother saw it from the opposite point of view.

"Would you calm the poor boy down?" Mother barked at Jade, "He's upsetting the baby!"

"I'm trying, Madam Sakaki," Jade growled, gently running slow circles over Silver's arm, but they did little to appease the boy. Giovanni was no help. He was glaring out the window, not at all happy about this trip. Joseph had had the little daughter that Mother had wanted, which did nothing to help my eldest brother's mood. He had been shoved out of the limelight, and as Joe had predicted, he did not take it well. Maybe Joe had been right about his other predictions, particularly the ones about me.

Despite myself, I thought of Miya. I wished that I had been able to talk to her that morning. It had to be getting closer to the due date and I hoped that she was prepared. I hoped that she had wisely spent the money that I had given her. What was I thinking? Miya was the most level-headed person I knew. She had probably set up her spare room with a crib and changing table. She probably had diapers and bottles and baby clothes all ready to go. I bet she even had a bunch of toys that the baby would not be able to appreciate for another few months. That made me wonder what kinds of toys and clothes that she had bought. Were there shirts with race cars and dinosaurs on them or were they covered in pink frilly flowers and butterflies? Were there plastic tools or plastic cookware? Did she paint the spare room pink or blue?

* * *

"In short, you were wondering whether you were having a boy or a girl in the most stereotypical way possible," Jessie summarized. Jack chuckled.

* * *

"Jack!" suddenly Jade's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you hold him?" Jade asked me, taking her son from his seat, "You've had such a way with him these last few weeks."

"Err…okay," I agreed, gently taking my nephew from her. He looked at me with pure misery as his cousin carried on, but he rested his head on my chest and stuck a few fingers in his mouth. It didn't even bug me that there was now a little drool on my shirt. In the rare moments I was home, I found myself spending more and more time with Jade and Silver, mostly because of Gio's late work schedule, though I had my doubts as to whether he was actually working or not. I tried to ignore my brother's annoyed look as his son clung to me. I don't know what it is, but babies tended to calm down around me. As Silver quit screaming, Mother was forced to acknowledge that it was not Jade's fault that the baby was still crying. She did this not by apologizing, but by praising me.

"You have such a way with children, Jack. It's such a pity that you haven't found the right woman to settle down with," she said. Again, she was trying to get me to think about settling and for a moment, Miya's face painfully flashed across my mind.

"I guess I'm picky," I replied. Very picky. The right woman had to have long, curly purple hair, stunning blue eyes, and perfect lips that could make me sink to my knees. She had to have a wicked streak, but be loyal and kind. She had to be tolerant, yet firm with me. She had to be Miya. I felt my stomach turn over. I had lost that chance.

I sat there with Silver for a long time. Isabelle finally managed to calm her daughter and the family rode in silence towards the Morgan estate. It was a cool November afternoon and I passed Silver to Jade so that she could wrap him up against the cold. Then the entire family walked towards the front entry as the butler opened the door for us. The Morgans were waiting in their sitting room. Annette had regained her trim figure following the birth of her son and her light magenta hair was pulled into a neat bun. A bassinet was beside her, but a nanny, who looked suspiciously like a wynut, was tending to it. Thomas had stood to greet us.

"Such an honour!" he beamed, clasping each of our hands as Annette encouraged Jade and Isabelle to sit. I took a look in the bassinet at the baby boy. He must have been around four months old. He had bright, curious green eyes and little tufts of his father's blue hair. He was small for his age. Way smaller than Silver had been.

"A marvellous occasion," Annette agreed as we made ourselves comfortable, "I'm so thrilled for us, Isabelle," she gushed, gazing down at my niece.

"As am I," Isabelle agreed, "After all these years, we're about to be family!"

* * *

"Family?" Jessie asked warily.

"You'll see," Jack replied, smirking a little.

* * *

"We have all of the legal documents ready to be signed," Thomas said, gesturing for his expensive lawyer to come forward.

"Hence we gather to pay witness to the betrothal of Jessiebelle Rumika Sakaki, daughter of Joseph and Isabelle Sakaki, to James Kojiro Morgan, son of Thomas and Annette Morgan."

* * *

"NO!" Jessie gasped in horror. Jack winced. He wouldn't have been surprised if every zubat in a five mile radius picked up on that shriek.

"Ow," Jack cringed.

"Jessiebelle is your NIECE?" Jessie yelped.

"So I'm guessing that James's parents were Thomas and Annette?" Jack asked tentatively.

"Ugh! That spoiled, prissy, self-centered lunatic is your neice?" Jessie shuddered.

"That about sums it up," Jack nodded, "I guess she hasn't changed in the past twenty-two years."

Jessie blinked several times and then, for some inexplicable reason, Giovanni's words on her first day in the Andes played in her head.

'_Well, Dear Brother, aside from checking up on your…ah…new roommate, I would like to inform you that our niece is to be married.'_

"DAMMIT!" she cried, "FUCK! SHIT! DAMMIT!"

"Any reason why you're screaming out profanity?" Jack questioned, cringing again at the volume.

"Don't you remember?" Jessie asked him, "When I first got here, your brother said that your niece was going to be married. That's what happened to James! He got sent home to marry her! DAMMIT!"

"Well it wouldn't be much of a stretch," Jack shrugged, and then pausing for a moment, "So that's why you're here," he said, suddenly realizing why his brother had been so interested in Jessilina and her partner.

"Say what?" Jessie asked, her anger momentarily giving way to confusion.

"James and Jessiebelle have been engaged since they were infants and, as I understand it, upon the marriage taking place, he stands to inherit a lot of money."

"I don't follow. What does that have to do with me being here?" Jessie questioned.

"When James inherits his fortune, so does Jessiebelle. Giovanni is obviously under the impression that he'll get a chunk of change, which is why he had to split you two up," Jack explained, "It makes sense. No doubt that Gio realizes what the Morgan fortune could do for Team Rocket."

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Jessie moaned, "Dammit! I knew I should have married James when I had the chance!"

"I doubt that that would have changed things," Jack said.

"Bigamy," Jessie replied, "Giovanni wouldn't have been able to marry him off."

"Sure he would have," Jack argued, "You don't seem to comprehend just how much James stands to inherit upon his marriage. The money he stole from his family certainly has kept you afloat, but it pales in comparison to what he is actually worth. Giovanni would not let that opportunity slip away over something as trivial as James being already married. Gio would have killed you and married him off anyways. It's luckier that you weren't married."

"Fuck."

"Small world, though," Jack said, as if hoping that would lessen her mood, "It's not everyday that I get to meet the woman who stole James Morgan away from my niece. Strange little connection, don't you think?"

Jessie just slumped back against the wall and shook her head.

* * *

It was a rather stiff and formal affair with a lot of documents to sign, for everyone involved, even the witnesses.

"Why don't you place her with my sweet baby James?" Annette gushed to Isabelle, "It'll give us a chance to do the signin'."

"Marvellous idea, dear," Isabelle agreed, putting the baby in with James. It wasn't a marvellous idea. It wasn't even a good idea. It was a horrendously BAD idea. The second that Isabelle put Jessiebelle in the bassinet, James started screaming.

* * *

"That has not changed," Jessie commented. Jack smirked.

* * *

When James started screaming, Jessiebelle started, and then that got Silver going. I cringed and it took Isabelle, Annette, and Jade a long time to get the three infants to calm down. As for me, I retreated with Giovanni, Joseph, and Mother to Thomas's den.

"Children," Thomas shrugged heartily, "One day, they'll all be so much more."

"That they will, Mr. Morgan," Mother agreed, "Beautifully said."

I thought about Morgan's words. It was true. They all would be so much more. Silver would one day be a tall, strapping young man, like his father, but similar in temperament to his kind, sensitive mother, and he would be a great trainer. Jessiebelle would be a lovely young woman, probably resembling mother, as I've heard a lot about how much the baby resembles Mother when she was small. And James would probably look like Thomas, and more than likely, follow his father into the world of business before marrying Jessiebelle and having a child of their own. They would make a very smart couple and-"

* * *

"If you value your life, you will not finish that sentence," Jessie hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hey, don't get me wrong; I'm glad you corrupted the kid. He seems pretty happy with you."

* * *

And my child…my child would be a person. It wouldn't be stuck inside the womb. Maybe it would be a pokemon trainer. Maybe it…wait, it? This thinking about the future stuff would be easier if I knew if I was having a boy or a girl…but I guess I burned that bridge. A boy…well, I hoped he'd be bigger than me when I was a kid. Maybe he'd play sports, or maybe he'd run, like I did. Maybe he'd chase the girls like me…until he found the one that made his head spin. Hopefully he'd hold onto her. And if it was a girl…ah, hell. She'd be gorgeous, like her mother. Miya would have to beat the boys off with a stick. And she'd be smart and funny and…hell, she'd probably be a bit sarcastic, just like Miya.

But what did that all matter? I thought to myself as Thomas poured drinks. I wouldn't be there to see my boy or girl. Not likely, anyway. I walked away. Miya would be the one to cradle the baby as a newborn. She'd teach it to talk and walk. She'd be there for first days of school and bike rides and play dates. She'd be the one buying fancy clothes for dates and dances…

I'd be a nobody. I brought the alcohol to my lips and drank.

Would Miya marry some guy to be a father-figure? Would she choose someone else…someone who wanted to be a dad? The thought made my stomach turn. I had never considered that possibility before.

"Jack?" Joe said, jolting me from my thoughts. He held out a pen for me to sign the paper as a witness. I put my pen to parchment and bore witness to the arranged marriage of Jessiebelle Sakaki and James Morgan.

* * *

"You suck," Jessie managed to get out.

"I do," Jack nodded.

* * *

We exited the room and returned to the sitting area where the infants had finally calmed down. Isabelle and Annette were happily chatting, relishing in the quiet. I paused and looked down at the bassinet holding James and the one holding Jessiebelle and then at Silver, who was playing by his mother's feet. Someday they'd grow up. Someday they would be much more.

* * *

"Maybe James and Silver," Jessie said, "I doubt _she's_ much of anything other than a snobby, boyfriend-stealing psycho bi-"

"Continuing on," Jack whistled, eyeing the dangerous redhead with a look of fear in his eyes.

* * *

It was exactly 6:58 in the evening -I know because I was watching the clock as the servants served us dinner- when I felt a cold shiver creep up my spine . At the same time, Baby James suddenly let out an inexplicable wail. Five minutes later and neither the nurse nor his mother could figure out what had set the baby off. He wasn't hungry or in need of a change. He wasn't hurt or sick. Then there was a phone call for Mother, urgent, according to the butler. She took it in the next room and five minutes later, she beckoned me to join her.

"Mother?" I asked, concern filling my features.

"Do you have a flying pokemon with you, Son?" she questioned. I nodded and fingered my skarmory's poke ball.

"Good," she said, "I need you to fly to headquarters in my stead. There has been some type of incident."

"What kind?" I asked.

"The urgent kind. Go!" she shooed me and I didn't need telling twice.

The trip that had took six hours by car took an hour and a half on the wings of my skarmory. I strode into headquarters, chilled to the bone and my hair windswept. I got to the lobby and there was chaos. Bullet holes and upturned furniture and I stepped in blood. I looked down at my foot and then up at the green-haired young woman I had talked to early this morning.

"Amy, what is this?" I asked, my voice thick, "What happened?"

"It happened so fast, Sir…one moment it was silent and then they were firing…it was hazy…"

"Amy! Amy, shh, calm down!" I said, grabbing her arms, "What happened?"

"It was all of a sudden. I was doing paperwork and these two men came in, shouting and then there smoke and guns…it was so fast…"

"Where'd they go, Amy?" I asked as calmly as I could muster.

"Oak, Ketchum, and Parker…they heard the commotion and fought back…they saved us…they dragged the men down to the dungeons," she got out, tears welling up in her eyes. I took a breath.

"Good," I said, praising the agents, "I'll head there…" I trailed off, looking down at the bloodstain on the floor, "Whose blood is that, Amy? Is it theirs? The shooters?"

She shook her head, her tears falling, "Oak was hit…in the arm…he protected me…"

"He'll be alright, then," I breathed, glad to know that the brave man would likely not succumb to his wounds.

"And Miyamoto…" she breathed and I felt my heart miss a beat in my chest, "She was dropping off some papers for her maternity leave…she was bleeding too."

"Where-?" I asked, the blood draining from my face and my stomach plummeting to my feet.

"Oak took her to Viridian with him while Ketchum and Parker dealt with the shooters…"

I nodded, my brain going fuzzy. I willed myself to think of something, anything. I had to think…focus…but I felt sick…so very sick…

"Sir?"

I turned around and Lana Parker and Heath Ketchum were standing there.

"We just came from the dungeons. We got 'em there, Sir," Ketchum said, his dark eyes full of purpose. I couldn't speak. All I could hear was my heartbeat in my head and I could only feel the lump in my throat. I had to find my voice…take charge…even when I wanted to run from the room.

"Is Motorcycle okay?" Lana was looking at Amy.

"He's at the hospital," Amy replied shakily. Lana approached the other woman and hugged her around the shoulders.

"I want this room cleaned up," I found my voice, "Take photographs and then clean it up. Mother will be back soon. This place can't look like a war-zone."

"Yes, Sir," Heath saluted.

"The bastards that did this…they're contained?" I asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good," I took a breath, "I know you're all worried. I'll take care of it. I'm going to the hospital."

I took a step and my head spun. I paused and willed it to stop and I willed for the bile to stay in my stomach. I had to stay strong. I had to focus.

"Mr. Sakaki, are you alright?" Amy asked me. I looked at her, but didn't really see her. My brain, on auto-pilot, responded with a lie.

"Yeah."

But in truth, I felt like my entire world had blown apart.

I pulled myself together.

And I ran.

* * *

"Wow," Jessie said, looking over at Jack, who nodded. He felt his stomach turn simply revisiting that night in his mind.

"You went to her, didn't you?" Jessie asked. Jack nodded.

"I did. But no more. Not tonight," he managed to breathe. Jessie smiled and took his hand.

"That's fine," she said, "but before you turn in for the night, I need you to do me a favour."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I need you to get me a knife," she requested.

"A knife? Why?" Jack asked, his brow knitting in concern. Jessie's eyes had a hard, determined glint in them.

"Because you won't let me play with fire," she said, "And now more than ever, I NEED to get out of here. James needs me now like Miya needed you."

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked, a hint of curiosity and fear in his voice.

"I'm going to chip away the wood around those planks of metal holding me to this wall," Jessie said determinedly, "And nothing you say is gonna stop me. I'm gonna chip away that wood, walk down the side of this mountain, and I'm gonna make that bitch pay for messing with my man. And I don't care if she is your niece. She's not going to sink her claws into him, arranged marriage or no."

Jack gulped and leapt to his feet to find her what she desired. She was VERY scary. He was kind of starting to regret revealing that they were both closely connected to James Kojiro Morgan.

**TBC**

**AN: So Jack and Jessie have realized that they have James in common...probably not the connection most of you were anticipating, but that's coming up sooner than you think. But hey, Jess has learned what happened to James. She handled it well, don't you think?**

**Songs That Inspired This Chapter:  
-Jezebel by Chely Wright. It's just perfect for the entire situation, right down to the name.  
-Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap.  
-Waiting on the Sun to Rise by Absence of Concern.**


	20. Ways the Universe Plays Games

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

**_Chapter 20: Fate, Destiny, and Other Ways the Universe Likes to Play Games_**

_She loves her momma's lemonade_  
_Hates the sounds that goodbyes make_  
_She prays one day she'll find someone to need her_  
_She swears that there's no difference between the lies and compliments_  
_It's all the same if everybody leaves her_

_She's just the way she is  
But no one's told her that's OK_

She would change everything, everything, just ask her  
Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster  
She would change everything for happy ever after  
Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster  
She just needs someone to take her home  
**...Jon McLaughlin - Beautiful Disaster**

"Is there any point in asking you to reconsider?" Jack questioned the next day, watching as Jessie chiselled into the wooden wall.

"Nope," she chirped innocently.

"You do realize that you could be there for a long time?" Jack asked, placing several logs into the fire, "The walls are very thick and those Rockets used some very long bolts when they were installing your restraint system."

Jessie paused in her work, "Jack, if Miya was the one being forced to marry some jerk, would you just sit idly by or would you try to get loose and save her?"

"That's not even a question," Jack said as Jessie resumed her work, "and hey, maybe James will get out of this alright. Maybe he'll marry her and then once he get's his inheritance, maybe she'll let him go."

Jessie paused again, "_I'm sure after the first heir is born, our lovely niece will do the sensible thing and do away with the husband_," she quoted, "Was that not what your brother said when I arrived in this godforsaken place?"

"You have quite the memory," Jack commented, "and the 'do away' part doesn't have to mean kill-"

"Okay, you said yourself that day that it meant murder. And first off, Jessiebelle is a crazy, whip-happy psychopath that derives pleasure from having James all to herself. She will not just let him go. Second, the mere idea of her seducing MY boyfriend is enough to make me ill and will probably make him suicidal if he's not already," she explained before turning back to chisel at the wall.

"All valid points," Jack allowed, "but let me ask you: once you're free, how are you going to make it down this mountain on your broken ankle in a skirt with your hands bound?"

"I'll worry about that later," Jessie spat.

"And what if those cuffs around your wrists are similar to my ankle brace? What if they detonate after so many yards?" Jack questioned.

"I'll worry about that later," Jessie repeated.

"You're no use to James dead," he stated.

"I have to try!" she exploded, dropping the knife to the floor and whirling around to face him, "You might be content with just sitting around here, but I'm not! James NEEDS me! Teddy NEEDS me! My children NEED me! Hell, even Meowth NEEDS me! I have to try!"

"You think I'm content with this?" Jack shot back, "You don't think people NEED me too? You don't think that if I could, I would be off this mountain so fucking fast?"

"At least I'm trying!" Jessie cried, "At least I'm making an effort to escape!"

"You don't think I've made efforts?" Jack shouted back, "You don't think I've thought about escaping? I have! Every day since I've been here, I've thought about cutting off my own FOOT to get off this mountain! Every FUCKING day! And every time, I have to tell myself that if I did that, I would die of blood loss before I made it to the bottom of the mountain! Not to mention that the second Giovanni found out that I was gone, someone very important to me would be killed!" Jack revealed, "So don't you sit there and fucking tell me that I haven't tried!" he yelled, disappearing out into the cold with a slamming of the door.

Jessie blinked in shock and stared at the spot he had so suddenly vacated. She really did it this time. It was stupid of her to question him. Surely, after twenty-two years, he would have thought of everything he could have to escape this mountain…especially if he had someone important waiting for him back in the real world. Miya maybe? Or maybe their child?

"Shit," Jessie cursed, burying her head in her hands and praying that he wouldn't do something stupid.

0

Jack trudged angrily through the snow, not wearing the snow gear that Giovanni had mercifully sent him years before. His pants were already soaked through and he could not feel anything below his knees.

"FUCK!" he cried out, sinking to his knees and the cold wind whipped around him, hitting his exposed face and neck, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" he screamed, angry up at the imposing mountain silhouetted against the dull grey sky, "WHY? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO FUCKING DESERVE THIS? I SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" he yelled up at the mountain, his fists clenched, praying that high pile of snow up by the peak would give way and crush him, end his misery, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! TWENTY-TWO YEARS AND YOU DON'T DO A FUCKING THING, BUT THAT DAY, YOU JUST HAD TO FUCKING FALL, DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU?" Jack cried, angry, sorrowful tears falling from his eyes, "YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH?" he sobbed, his voice breaking as he buried his face in his hands.

Then he suddenly looked up, alert with wetness glimmering on his cheeks. He looked around him. He could have swore that he heard a chirp-like sound, not a bird, but more akin to a baby kitten mewling for its mother…

Anger suddenly licked his insides again.

"Don't you dare," he growled in a low, steady voice, "Don't you dare come near me, you little bastard!" he cried, struggling to his feet, panting hard and looking all around him, an almost deranged look in his eyes.

Then he suddenly felt himself floating.

He shouted a string of violent swearwords.

0

Jessie sat in her spot for an hour, just staring down at the knife she had dropped, cursing herself for the things she said and thinking of anything to make it better.

It was a relief when the door opened and Jack stepped inside. That relief was short-lived when she took in his appearance. Oddly enough, he was dry, despite trudging into the cold, wet snow, and his face, which should have been angry red and wind-burnt, was it's normal pale colour. It was his expression that unnerved Jessie. His jaw was clenched shut and his mouth was a thin, furious line. His eyes were wide, but there was an almost unhinged look about them, like he was about to lose it.

"Jack, I'm sorry-" the word's tumbling from her mouth, but he held up a hand to stop her. Without a word, he sat down on his home-made chair in front of the fireplace, his hands clenched as he watched the fire burn.

"Jack, I never should have said those things," Jessie blurted out again, "I was just-"

"Desperate?" Jack supplied, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"I was going to say stupid, but that actually works better," Jessie admitted.

He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head, "I shouldn't have questioned you," he said in an even voice, "I thought I was trying to help, keep you alive, but now it's all too clear to me how irritating it is when someone tries to help you against your will. Little fucking bastard."

"Sorry?" Jessie asked, more than a little disturbed. Jack shook his head.

"Nothing. Just…an ongoing feud with a particular, annoyingly helpful little pokemon," he explained.

"Right…and this pokemon is…"

"If you value my sanity at all, Jessilina," Jack said through clenched teeth, "You will forget about it. I try to."

"Uh…okay," Jessie agreed, definitely doubting Jack's sanity by this point, "Um, look, I am really sorry and I feel that I owe you an explanation."

"None needed," Jack shrugged, "You have people who need you. I understand."

"It's more than that," Jessie admitted, "Way more."

* * *

"Big appointment tomorrow."

"Fuck, James! You gave me a heart attack!" I yelped, glaring over at him. He chuckled and tried to peck me on the lips. I dodged him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, making that face that always managed to get him out of trouble. I sighed in a huff and smacked him with the book I had been reading. Well, reading may not be a good word for it. I had been staring in horror at page 196 for the last five minutes.

"You'd better be," I griped, "You'd better be real sorry."

He laughed. The idiot actually had the gull to laugh, "I won't sneak up on you again," he promised. I groaned and whacked him with the book again.

"Not that, you bonehead," I moaned, "This!" I exclaimed, turning to page 196. He cringed away, not that I could blame him, "That is what you did to me," I told him, "and in about five months, that is going to be me doing that and I CANNOT do that!"

Page 196 had a big two-page image of a labour-in-progress with helpful little arrows describing the process in detail. Not that I managed to look at the little arrows yet; I was still hung up on the picture. James was too. He was still trying to look away.

"Aw, Jess, come on. You'll…no one tougher…really, you can do that…"

"No!" I cried, twisting on the sofa so I was looking at him seriously, "I can't! No way! And there's two of them! I can't! So, here's the deal, we're gonna put them in you and you can do that."

James looked very relieved that he was a man, "Aw, Sweetie, I'm sorry. Wish I could, but I just don't have the…uh…stuff to do that."

I slumped against the sofa and pouted. I had put off reading the pregnancy book for the last couple months, but now, as our next doctor's appointment grew closer, I had started flipping through it, just to be prepared. I think I just ended up scaring myself.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally reading the books," James murmured, leaning over to kiss my shoulder. I groaned and moved over to cuddle against him.

"Where's Teddy?" I asked.

"He's playing with his friends out on the beach," he told me.

"And Meowth?"

"Snoozing in a lawn chair. What are you thinking?" he asked raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"The same thing you are…sex addict."

"Temptress," he shot back, catching my lips in a passionate kiss. I pulled him closer to me, more that willing to take things further.

Then we jumped apart when four giggling kids burst through the patio door. Teddy's friends were our next-door neighbours Miles Hanger and Oliver Porter. Miles and Oliver were in Teddy's grade at school.

"Ask 'em!" Oliver hissed, shoving Teddy forward. I sighed and exchanged a frustrated look with James. It was very hard to get busy with a kid running around.

"Err…" Teddy looked at us and then back at his friends.

"What's going on, Ted?" James asked.

"Can I stay over at Oliver's?" Teddy asked.

"Sounds good to me," I said. And it did. That meant one less interruption.

"Awesome!" Oliver exclaimed, "Your parents are awesome!"

"You better go get packed," Miles suggested and the boys bounded off to Teddy's room with little Kari on their heels.

"Shouldn't we have checked with his mother or something?" James asked with that adorable clueless look.

"Beats me," I shrugged, "I've only been a parent for three months."

Apparently James and I suck at creating cover stories, which is how we became "parents" to James's eight-year-old brother. In public, at least. The three of us had gone shopping at the local grocery store and of course, in a town where everybody knows everybody, we stood out like a sore thumb. This lead to the local teacher coming over to introduce herself to her new pupil and his parents. Usually James and I are pretty good on our feet, but the teacher had already launched into parent-teacher interviews and homework and all that so it was hard to dispute her. After we got home, a very long and elaborate cover story was created.

We said that Teddy would be James's "son" due to the close resemblance, but that I would be Teddy's "step-mom". Teddy didn't look like me at all and it was probably better for him to have the option to either call me 'Mom' or 'Jessie', considering he had just lost his mother. Plus this meant that I wouldn't have to pretend that I had him when I was fifteen. If anyone asked, we'd say that Teddy's birth mother was dead, which technically was the truth. So after creating this story, we needed the documentation, so we took a day-trip to Violet City to talk to a guy about fake identification. Then we worked on blending in, which included enrolling Ted into school and James getting a job at the local paper. He wanted something with flexible hours so he could be home if I needed him and he was actually a pretty good writer.

"Well, you're very good at it," James complimented, kissing my cheek. I grinned and pulled him back into me.

"After they leave, you and I are going upstairs," I whispered in his ear before I nipped at it.

"I have a better idea," he told me, his voice low and seductive.

"It had better involve you taking your pants off," I quipped. He chuckled.

"You have a one track mind," he commented, "I was thinking that with Teddy occupied for the night, we could maybe…go out for a change. Just you and me. Like a date."

"A date?" I asked frowning, "We've never gone on a date before," I said playfully. He grinned.

"I know, but I figure I'd better take you out on at least one before you give birth to my children. I think I owe you that much," he said. I smirked.

"Yeah, and a whole hell of a lot more," I replied, grabbing the pregnancy book and giving him a shot of page 196.

"Gah!" he cringed and fell off the couch. I laughed.

About an hour later, Teddy and his friends were out the door and on their way to Oliver's house. James was somewhere in the house and I was struggling and failing to zip up the sexy black dress I had bought just after we first moved into town. With a huff, I surveyed my reflection. Everything, with the exception of the damn dress, was perfect. My make-up was flawless, naturally, and my hair was immaculate. Short, but immaculate. It was a bit harder to style my hair now that there wasn't much to work with, but thanks to my superior fashion skills, I made it work. It all looked great. Now only if the goddamn dress would cooperate.

"You look beautiful," James commented from the doorway. I looked at him through the reflection of the mirror. One thing about James, he did know how to dress himself. He looked quite handsome in his dark suit jacket and his dark green dress shirt. He was holding a single red rose and smiling.

"Zip me," I requested and he came up behind me and tried.

"I think it's stuck," he grunted.

"No, it's not. I'm a balloon," I growled in frustration. Only four months into this whole pregnancy thing and I felt like I didn't know myself. In addition to the now noticeable bump in my abdomen area, everything from my breasts to my feet seemed larger.

"You're beautiful," James said, as had become his automatic response every time I commented about my body, "Now hold still," he told me and he tried again. Fifteen minutes later and we succeeded in doing up the dress.

"So where are we headed?" I asked as I gathered up my purse and fake ids, "And you'd better tell me or so help me, I'm going to-"

"Death threats aren't necessary, Sweetie," James stated, causing me to glare at him, "There's this restaurant near the harbour that looked good."

"Seafood? I can't have seafood-"

"I think it's Italian," James assured me, "and it will be perfect, I promise. Nothing's going to go wrong tonight."

It was as if he could read my mind. It seemed every time we went out, something had to happen to drastically change our plans. I shrugged and followed him out the door.

The restaurant was nice. Really nice for Silver Shoal, which I had deduced to be a pretty laid back small community. I guess the harbour was the part of town that passing tourists frequented the most, which made sense for it to have a higher end restaurant on that side of town. We were shown to our seats and served our food. All in all, great meal.

"You don't even know what you've done," I gushed, cradling the superb Styrofoam dish of stuffed ravioli to me as James and I walked out, "This is better than sex."

"Better than sex with me?" James pouted. I snorted.

"Please. I could be sprawled out on the bed buck naked and you would still go for the jelly donut in the kitchen," I replied, pretending to be oblivious as an old couple walking by stared.

"You know what would be good," James mused, leading me towards the pier, "You on the bed buck naked WITH a jelly donut."

"How did I not see that coming?" I laughed, leaning against the rail of the pier and staring out at the ocean. It was a perfect night. The way the moonlight shimmered on the water reminded me of that first night with James by a river in Sinnoh and the stars twinkled brightly and brilliantly up above. Beautiful.

"I love this place," James said, leaning next to me.

"It is pretty great," I admitted, glancing over him. He smiled somewhat nervously and looked down at his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he said a little too quickly. I raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

"I've been trying to figure out how to do this," he said. I frowned.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Jessie, I love you," he stated, "I think I've always loved you, even when we were just friends. Maybe that's why all of this…you, me, the babies…is so easy. Maybe that's why we were drawn together and why we fit so good. Maybe I was meant to love you. Maybe fate brought us together for a reason and that reason was so that we'd be here at this point. I think I'm destined to love you so," at this point, he knelt to the ground and my eyes got as big as saucers, "Will you marry me?"

I think my mouth opened and closed more than a magikarp's.

"Jessie?" James squeaked. I looked down at him. He was sheet white and his eyes were huge as his fingers trembled to open the ring box in his shaky hands. I had only seen him like that a handful of times, twice when we ran across that whip-happy fiancé of his, and once when a deluded little girl begged him to be her husband. While he truly loved me, I knew that the idea of marriage scared the shit out of him. I put my ravioli on the railing and knelt down to his level.

"James, I love you and for me, right now, that's more than enough," I said as gently as I could. He blinked and I didn't know if he was relieved or hurt, "James, I know that the idea of marriage terrifies you-"

"No it doesn't…er, okay maybe a little," James admitted upon my disbelieving look.

"I know that it scares you and I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to-"

"I want to be with you," he said sincerely.

"And that's all I want," I said, "I just want you. I know convention says that we're supposed to get married, but when have you and I ever done things the conventional way? Or when have we ever done anything we're supposed to?" I asked. He cracked a small smile.

"You know, I really think you and I were destined to be together," he laughed. His smile was infectious and I instantly felt relief.

I leaned into him and pecked him on the lips before I whispered in his ear, "Destiny has nothing to do with the way I feel about you, James Morgan. I'd love you even if the universe said 'no'."

"So would I…but I think the universe is screaming 'yes'," James giggled, pulling us both to our feet and closing the distance once more.

* * *

"Still think it's screaming 'yes'?" Jack asked, lounging casually in his chair as Jessie told the tale. Jessie smiled at him.

"I don't care if it is or it isn't," she replied, "It can scream 'Oh, Hell No!' and I'm still going to love James and try to get to him. Destiny doesn't dictate my life…at least that's what I try to tell myself, anyways."

* * *

You know how I said that every time James and I go out, something happens to derail all plans? Well, true to form, that happened. James and I had just got home and after ensuring that Meowth was MIA, we raced upstairs. I slipped into something highly uncomfortable, but waaaay more revealing and James lit candles and stripped down to his boxers.

"Still want the donuts?" I asked, leaning against the door. I had the satisfaction of seeing his jaw drop. I knew I took a risk even mentioning the donuts. He had worse cravings than _I_ did.

"Screw the donuts," he said breathlessly and then he had me up against the wall, kissing me senseless, only a couple measly scraps of cloth separating us.

"Bed," I managed in a strangled gasp as he kissed my neck. We fumbled towards the bed, my hands raking over his chest, feeling his ribs beneath my hands. I hated how he could eat virtually anything and still have his too-thin figure. Even in the middle of foreplay, the fact still irked me, but fortunately I could put my frustrations to more constructive use. In a matter of seconds, I was on top of him, ready to go, when a sound caught both of our attention.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Is that someone at the door?" James asked dumbly, lifting his head off the pillow with his hair deliciously dishevelled.

"Who would be knocking at this hour?" I asked, frustration creeping into my voice.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

James and I exchanged wide-eyed looks. Cops? Surely they wouldn't knock if they knew we were criminals. Team Rocket? They'd just barge in.

"Oh fuck," I groaned, crawling off of James who let out a moan.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The knocking became more insistent and it made us hurry. My feet hit the floor first and I grabbed for a robe. James made a rushed grab for his pants.

"Who the-" THUD!

Apparently James can't talk and put on his pants at the same time. I didn't even check to see if he picked himself up off the floor as I rushed for the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'm coming!" I called as I did up my robe. My heart plummeted when I saw a cop standing on my doorstep. Shit.

"Uh…" my voice failed me.

"Are you Mrs. Logan?" the cop asked me. He used my fake name…

"Uh, yes," I answered.

"We picked up your son over by the school with his friends. They were toilet papering the playground," he explained, looking down. I saw a very remorseful-looking Teddy Parker-Morgan staring up at me with pleading eyes as the cop placed a meaty hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, Mom," Teddy squeaked, nervously looking up at the cop. Mom? There was a first for the little turquoise-haired boy.

"He was what?" I asked again, trying to process what the policeman said.

"He and his friends were toilet papering the playground so we picked them up," the cop said again, gently pushing Teddy towards me.

"I don't get it," I said, looking down at Teddy, "You were staying at Oliver's tonight."

"We were staying out in the tent and we couldn't fall asleep so Miles said that we should take a walk and then we got to the school and we played on the playground for a while and then we went back to Oliver's. And then Miles said that we should go back with the toilet paper 'cause we saw this movie and-"

"Okay, Ted, I got it," I told him, pinching the bridge of my nose. He was eight-years-old for crying out loud! Even I didn't start my vandalism career until I was at least thirteen.

"Now, Ma'am, there won't be any charges filed this time, but I would strongly recommend that you explain to your son that vandalism is no laughing matter and-"

"What's going on?" James asked, coming up beside me. I put and hand on Teddy's shoulder and guided him into the house.

"Ted, why don't you go into the living room and tell your father what you did," I suggested. James frowned and followed Teddy into the house, leaving me with the cop, "Thank you so much for bringing him home. This will not happen again."

"Have a good night, Ma'am," the cop said, "We have to get his other friend home."

I shut the door and walked back to the living room where Teddy was sitting on the couch looking terrified and James was sitting on the edge of the coffee table, a horribly confused look on his face, as he cradled his arm to his chest.

"Alright, Ted, what were you thinking?" I asked. Teddy gulped as he looked up at me.

"Miles and Oliver said it would be fun and-"

"If Miles and Oliver jumped off a bridge, would you?" I questioned, crossing my arms as I looked down at him.

* * *

"Is that in the mother's handbook somewhere?" Jack asked. Jessie chuckled.

* * *

"No but I'm sorry!" Teddy whimpered. I sighed.

"Teddy, we can't draw attention to ourselves! They're looking for James and if they find him, I'll end up arrested, and when they find you, they'll send you back to you biological father!"

"I'm sorry-"

"And what if you got hurt? It's dark out and all types of crazy people are out after dark! You could have been run over or kidnapped or something!"

"Jessie, I'm sorry-"

"And another thing-"

"Jess!" James derailed my tirade and now I noticed that Teddy was close to tears, "Look, Ted, we'll deal with this in the morning. Head up to your room," James suggested. Teddy nodded and scampered up the steps, keeping his head bowed.

"Dammit!" I moaned, "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Well, you kind of sounded like my mother when I used to play outside," James replied. I glared at him.

"It's a good thing!" he defended, "It's not like you knocked him over the head the way you do with me and Meowth. You didn't say anything really bad either."

While that was true, I couldn't shake the image of tears filling little Teddy's eyes.

"I made him cry…"

"Ted's sensitive. You know that. I was sensitive when I was younger and you didn't feel bad when you were yelling at me," James commented. I scoffed at him.

"Of course I felt bad, you dolt. You think I wanted to come off as a bitch? I just knew I had to make you look out for yourself or you probably would have died," I said back to him.

"Harsh," James whistled, "but I guess you were right because now, I can look out for myself, you, Teddy, and even the twins. I can handle it because I could handle you. I'm a stronger person because of you," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, not every good thing about you is because of me," I told him.

"No, but most of the good things are," he assured me, "When we met, I was a scared kid like Teddy. Then you took pity on me and saved me from the bullies. You forced me to stand up for myself and when you knocked me over the head, that was your way of saying 'grow up and think.' You took me with you on adventures and when I needed you to be there for me, you always were. That's why I love you so much. You let me have my freedom, but you never let me go too crazy."

"I think you just like pain," I muttered. He ignored me.

"Look, I know that you adore Ted, but occasionally we're going to have to be the bad guys," he said, "I was reading this parenting book and it said that discipline is essential for raising a well-balanced kid and-"

"I don't wanna make the kid cry," I shot at him.

"Look, you don't have be as…uh…intense as you were with me, but we still have to be firm with him," James said, "The book said-"

"Oh, what does the book know?" I growled. Books, books, books. I was getting sick of the damn books. Couldn't people have babies without reading a billion (often contradicting) things? James opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the patio door opened.

"What are youse two doin' up?" Meowth asked as he walked in, "Oh no! Don't tell me youse two are doin' da nasty in here! C'mon, we gotta have some boundaries here!"

"Oh shut up, fur ball!" I snapped, trudging into the kitchen to get my leftovers. If I wasn't going to satisfy one craving tonight, I might as well try to satisfy the other. I could hear James explaining the situation as I dug in.

"Ah, so dat's why I saw dat Oliver kid getting a police escort," Meowth said, "His ma did not look happy. So what happened to your arm, Jimmy?" he asked. I frowned as I carried my food over to the living room. James turned red.

"Uh…I uh…fell…"

"Oh man!" Meowth moaned, hitting his face with his paw, "Let Meowth guess: youse two was in da middle of da no-pants game and-"

I threw a pillow at him and then looked at James, "Is it broken?"

"Just sprained I think," he assured me, "I'm good to go," he shot me a flirtatious grin.

"Oh, yuck," Meowth groaned. Sure, he was oblivious for the two months James and I were sneaking around, but now he could read our devious expressions like a book.

"I think I'm gonna turn in," I said, "I've had enough excitement for one night."

James pouted adorably as I made my way back to our room. On the way, I heard sniffling and I immediately felt guilty as I looked into Teddy's room to see him sitting on his bed, crying.

"Ah, damn," I sighed, entering the darkened room that always seemed a little too neat for an eight-year-old, "Ted, are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me in surprise and I could see the light reflect off of the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Yeah," he said thickly as I sat down at the edge of his bed, "Jessie, I'm sorry!" he suddenly blurted out, looking and sounding a lot like his big brother used to, "I didn't mean to get into trouble…I don't want you and James to be in trouble and I don't wanna have to go back there and…and…"

The kid was getting crazy worked up and it kind of reminded me of the way James freaked whenever he was around that crazy fiancé of his.

"Teddy, shh," I whispered, pulling him into me on some unknown, foreign instinct.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, "I'm sorry that I made you and James mad."

"I know you are, Ted. Things are just really tense right now and we all have to be careful," I said, choosing my words very carefully, "We all want to stay together and all of us have to protect each other. And James and I weren't so much mad as we were worried about you. I mean, yeah, when your brother and I were younger, we did some crazy stuff too, but…things have changed…"

"Good change or bad change?" Teddy asked. I frowned, not quite sure how I felt about all of the changes. Sure, it was great to have a warm bed to sleep and lots of food to eat, but on the other hand…well…we were on the run, obviously…and then there was the fact that we were gonna be up to our ears in responsibility…

"In between," I replied, "Some things are great and some things aren't so great."

"Am I great?" he asked. He looked extraordinarily vulnerable.

"Absolutely," I answered with a smile, "but your brother says we have to discipline you or something so…you're grounded?"

He smiled and nodded, "Okay. I'll be grounded."

I left Teddy to go to sleep and when I got to the hall, James was standing there.

"Am I great?" he asked, giggling. I swiped at him and he ducked.

"Bedtime," I said firmly, "We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

* * *

"I guess you are a parent," Jack said smiling.

"Yeah," Jessie laughed, "You know how James said I'd be good at the discipline part? Well, apparently I'm a sucker for those big, watery, teary eyes that kids are so good at making. James said that he should have learned that trick years ago."

* * *

"So how does dis ting work?" Meowth asked, spinning in the doctor's chair. Teddy grinned as he watched Meowth spin, but remained sitting in his chair.

"They put gel on Jessie's stomach and then they scan her stomach and then the image is gonna pop up on the screen," James explained.

"Does it hurt?" Teddy asked softly.

"I hope not," I muttered. Then the door opened and our doctor walked inside as chipper as ever.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan!" Dr. Hall greeted, "How are you?"

"Great," I answered from my perch on the bed.

"Ditto," James echoed from behind Teddy's chair. Meowth hopped off his chair and joined Teddy on his.

"I see this is a family affair," the doc smiled, "And who is this young man?"

"This is Teddy," I answered, "James's son from a previous relationship," I recited the cover story.

"Well hello there," Dr. Hall greeted kindly, "Excited to see your siblings?" she asked. Teddy nodded. Dr. Hall prepared all the necessary equipment and I lifted my shirt to expose my abdomen.

"And you want to know the genders of the babies as well, right?" Hall asked.

"That would be great," James said.

"We can get that done today. Usually once parents see the ultrasound, they get the sense that there is an actual baby inside the womb. It's a great bonding experience and it's nice big brother is involved. It's nice that you brought your meowth too," Hall said, smiling, "Pokemon pets should be involved in the pregnancy process. They're very intuitive and it will help with the bonding process when the babies are born. Your meowth is very well-behaved," she said. Meowth seemed to freeze and I could see his fur bristle. Crap. You don't compare Meowth to regular pokemon and you DEFINITELY don't call him a pet.

"Extremely," James agreed, picking Meowth up and holding him tightly. Apparently James sensed danger too.

"So are we going to see them?" I asked a little louder than possible.

"Of course," Hall said, gently putting a bunch of cool gel on my stomach. Then she passed the ultrasound thing over my stomach. An image leapt to the screen and I saw this round thing.

"What's that?" Teddy asked, leaning forwards to dodge Meowth, who was squirming in James's grasp.

"That is the head of baby number one, who is a," Hall paused to move the scanner, "boy."

"A boy?" James asked, disbelieving as he looked at the tiny thing on the screen. I gaped at the screen. I was going to have a son. We were going to have a son.

"Jesus," I breathed, not taking my eyes off of the screen as Hall focused on his face again. He looked like a baby, a real one. He even moved a little, but I couldn't feel it.

"Wow," James whispered, and even Meowth stopped moving to look at the baby boy.

"Should we see his twin?" Hall asked. I blinked remembering that there was another baby to look at. As bad as it was, I hoped that it was a girl. I didn't particularly look forward to being stuck in a house with five boys, including Meowth. Don't get me wrong. I would love my sons, but still, I'd love to dress up a little girl and read her princess stories…do all the things that I wished my mom had done with me.

"A girl," Hall said, smiling, "Looks like you guys get the best of both worlds."

A boy and a girl, I thought, delirious as I stared at my daughter, who looked like her brother. She even moved a little and yawned. I beamed at James. When I looked back, Hall had zoomed out so I could see both babies, the boy on the left and the girl on the right.

James and I walked out of the hospital, hovered over the photograph of our babies.

"I still don't believe dat dere's two kids in dere," Meowth commented from James's shoulder.

"Believe it, Furball," I said, "There's definitely going to be two little kids pawing at you for the next four to six years," I estimated. Meowth shuddered.

"Let's get dis straight right now," he said, "I am NOT no pet and dere will be no pawing of dis cat, no matter how cute da little rugrats are."

"We'll see when the rugrats get here," James replied, happily pulling me closer.

"How do they get here?" Teddy asked. I looked and James and he looked at me.

"Oh no!" James shook his head, "Not again."

"Dad?"

"You explain the facts of life to the boys and I'll worry about the girl," I said firmly.

"Mom?"

"Don't worry, Ted," I said sweetly as we walked by the elderly lady that lived down the road, "Dad will tell you all about it when we get home," I said, mirth in my eyes as James whimpered.

* * *

"So you have a girl and a boy, huh?" Jack asked. Jessie smiled wider than he had ever seen her.

"I have a girl and a boy," she confirmed, "Well, I guess a girl and two boys if you count Teddy."

"You love them a lot," Jack stated, a small smile on his face.

"I do," Jessie replied, "and that kind of brings us to the next part. I loved them so much, even back before they were born…and I was terrified that I was going to make a mistake."

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. I knew I should, considering the fact that in five months, NOBODY would be getting any sleep, but there was just something that was gnawing at the back of my mind. Truth to be told, that thought had been there since the moment I heard that rapid heartbeat for the first time and in the recent months, it had only become more pronounced. It was there every doctor's visit, every time James began talking about meeting our babies, every time Teddy called me 'mom' in public, and when I stared at the image of my babies for the first time. The thought ate away at me and try as I might, I couldn't ignore it anymore.

I sighed and wiggled out of James's embrace, careful not to wake him. I grabbed a blanket from the chair in the corner and slid the sliding door as quietly as I could. I stepped out onto the balcony and shut the door. I wrapped the blanket around myself and sat on the stone floor, leaning against the cement back and looking through the black iron bars at the ocean.

It was my favourite place in the entire house and as of right now, it was the place where I took my refuge. I recognized the feelings that were welling up inside me. I knew them well, for I had been living with them for as long as I can remember, only this time they had a different flavour to them, which I suppose could be because of my new situation: impending motherhood. Not that I'm surprised. They say becoming a parent changes you…something I'd been hoping for since the day Meowth told me that I was going to have a kid. I remember that one of my first thoughts had been that I was in no shape to be a mom. I was scared out of my mind that I wouldn't be able to handle it, but James somehow made it lessen when I realized that he wasn't going anywhere and that he was going to see this through. I don't know how he does it, but he makes me hope, and lately I'd been hoping that somehow, I would find the strength to be what everyone, including two people who had yet to be born, needed me to be.

Only…I didn't know how to be everything that they needed.

And that's where my present problems came from. It was why I couldn't sleep.

* * *

"It's a lot of pressure," Jack commented. Jessie nodded.

* * *

I'd felt pressure before, especially when in Team Rocket. There was always that force there, driving me to push my team to the limits for success. And when I was younger, there was always the thought that I had to succeed because my survival depended on it. I've felt pressure all of my life and it had all started from one event, one that I can't remember.

A tear streaked down my cheek as the weight bore down on me. I realized why I was feeling this way…why I'd always felt this way. It was the reason for countless tears as a child, the reason for the nights I drowned my thoughts in a vodka bottle, and the reason I now sat on a balcony, crying.

Then I felt a warm, furry paw reach up and brush a tear from my cheek. It only made me cry harder. I'm sure if I looked at Meowth, I would have seen a look of confusion on his face. I thought I had scared the cat off.

Then, the next instant the sliding door opened and I felt James wrap his arms around me.

"I've got you, Jess," he whispered soothingly, kissing my temple and whispering other words of comfort. It just made me sob harder against him, not even attempting to pull away or whack him over the head like I would have done before. I now blame the hormones.

Finally it seemed that I had mastered the sobs and I only trembled in his arms as the tears dripped down my cheeks. I felt him kiss my hair and I clung to him tighter.

"It's all going to be okay, Honey," he murmured. First time he ever called me 'honey', not that I could tease him about it in my current state. Instead I just managed a shaky breath.

"I'm alone," I finally managed to squeak out, my voice sounding strange to my own ears. It was the first time I had ever said it out loud. That was the first feeling I had felt since before I could remember: loneliness.

"You're not alone, Baby," he cooed. First time for that one, too, "I'm here. Meowth's here. Teddy's here," he listed and I could feel him trace slow circles on my back with his fingers. Of course he didn't understand. I knew that I had them, my boys, but it still didn't lessen the crushing feeling because I had long been missing a very important person in my life.

"I know and I love you for it," I managed to get out in a thick voice, "But I never…she was never…"

"Who?" he asked gently. I shut my eyes as I searched for the words.

"When I…when I saw them on the screen…I…I wanted them so, so badly," I admitted, taking a breath as tears slid down my cheeks again, "but I can't help but wonder…did my…did my mother ever feel that about me?" there. I had finally asked the question I had been desperately wondering the answer to all along: Did my mother ever give a damn about me?

"Honey…" James was at a loss. And he used that term of endearment again…

"I can't remember her at all," I admitted, "Just…the only thing…a doll I had when I was taken to my first foster home…I never knew where I got it. I made believe that it was from her, but…I…don't know and it kills me!" I cried.

"Jessie, your mom…of course she loved-"

"If she loved me so much, why did she leave me?" I asked, cutting him off, suddenly feeling angry, "Why did she go and leave me on my own? I needed her!"

"Maybe she didn't have a choice," James said quietly, which was really the best thing that he could do because for a moment, my anger had ebbed. Then it rose again.

"How is that fair?" I asked angrily, breathing hard.

"It's not fair, Jess," James whispered gently, though his hold on me tightened slightly.

"So basically either my mom's a bitch or life's a bitch?" I fumed bitterly, "Which is it?"

"Life," James chose, which surprised me a little. I looked over at him, properly since this entire ordeal began. There were tear tracks on his face, though I couldn't fathom why he had been crying, and there was something…a mixture of compassion and pity in his eyes. He reached over and caressed the side of my face.

"Sometimes I think that all of this…it's just part of life's plan, you know? Like, when we're born, all our cards have been dealt and there are good ones, but then there are crappy ones too. Nothing about what you've gone through is fair, Jess, and I wish that I could turn back time and make it so you had your mother, but for whatever reason, the universe decided to take her from you. I know it hurts and it was a shitty deal, but then there's all the good things…you know, like those cards that turn the entire game around…the ones that bought us together and brought us Meowth and Teddy and our babies," he explained, "I guess it's kind of like fate or karma or destiny or something."

"You've been playing too many card games," I scoffed. He chuckled and kissed me.

"Maybe," he agreed, "but look at us, Jess. Over and over, we've come into each other's lives when we needed each other to most. For every shitty card we've been dealt, we've also been dealt a good one. As much as I wish all the bad stuff…my parents, Jessiebelle, Team Rocket…hadn't happened, in a weird way I'm kind of happy it did because it got me to you. You're my good card and I'm not going to let go of you ever," he pledged. He was so sincere, like always, and I felt my own despair ebbing away.

"So even though my mom's gone, I have to look at the good stuff," I translated. He smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You could have just said that," I muttered. He laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic," he shrugged, grinning. His smile made me smile. I kissed him, firmly pulling him down so that he was lying awkwardly on top of me. I knew exactly what I needed from him. I started unbuttoning his pyjama shirt and I heard him chuckle softly.

"Temptress," he muttered, pushing my nightgown up.

"Sex addict," I whispered back, delighting in the feel of his lips on my skin.

"Wow," Jack said, "You were really all over the place."

"Yeah," Jessie agreed.

* * *

"He's right about your mom. Sometimes you just have to move on," he said. Jessie nodded.

"It's true and that night was actually a big night for both of us. We both kind of realized a lot."

* * *

I woke up the next morning snuggled against James in our bed. I had no recollection of moving from the balcony to the bed. I cringed, embarrassed at my behaviour from the night before. James chuckled softly and I cracked an eye open to look at him.

"Morning," he said, grinning at me.

"Ugh! I was a total basket case last night, wasn't I?" I asked. James laughed.

"Oh, you were all over the hormonal spectrum," he informed me.

"Shit. Sorry," I murmured, covering my face with my hands. He kissed my temple.

"It's okay, Honey," he laughed. I frowned.

"You're not allowed that term of endearment either," I told him seriously.

"But Sweetie, that's what you said about 'Sweetie' and 'Dear'," he remarked, smirking at me.

"Don't make me hurt you," I groaned. He just laughed. Then we lay in silence for a moment.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked. I nodded against him.

"What you said actually made sense," I admitted, "It's just…hard I guess. It always has been, but now it's like she's always in the back of my mind, you know?"

"I do," he nodded, "I really do. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if my dad ever felt the way I do now."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. When I saw them yesterday on the ultrasound, I just got to thinking about how lucky we are and how much I want to see them in person. I love you so much and I want them as much as you do. I can't wait to hold them and teach 'em how to talk and walk and all that. Sometimes, though, I doubt that my dad ever wanted to do those things with me," he admitted. I frowned as I thought about it. It was one thing, me growing up without parents, but then it was totally another thing for him, who had parents who never really cared for his feelings.

"You know, we're both pretty screwed up, you and I," I commented. He chuckled softly.

"Yeah. I just hope we don't screw them up," he confessed. That was my big fear too, but staring into those warm green eyes of his, I knew that somehow, we would be okay.

"If we do, at least we have some cash for future therapy," I murmured. James chuckled and rolled over so that he was on top of me and moved the blankets down. I shivered as the warmth left me, but before I could call him an idiot, he moved so his head was laying on my stomach.

"Hello in there," he said, and I realized he was talking to our kids, "I don't know how much of that you heard, but the gist of it is that your mommy and daddy are pretty screwed up people. It's really your grandparents' fault, but you know what, maybe it's a good thing they did screw us up because now that we're having you two, we wanna make sure that you guys are as unscrewed up as possible," he said and I laughed, "We're gonna be there through all the good stuff and all the not-so-good stuff. We'll teach you how to walk and talk, but maybe don't listen to Mommy talk because she has the mouth of a sailor," at this I playfully hit his shoulder, "and then when you get older I'll teach you guys how to ride a bike and Mommy will teach you how to throw a punch because she has a mean right hook. I'm talking deadly…which, boy baby, is going to be real useful when some icky boy is hitting on your sister."

"James!" I laughed.

"And girl baby, you need to be able to defend yourself in the off chance that some little brat manages to get passed me and your brother."

"Our poor daughter," I muttered.

"So, in short, just so you know, Mommy and Daddy might seem a bit nuts sometimes, but we're both going to love you two a lot. We already do," he concluded. I smiled contently and ran my hand through his hair. He came up and kissed me. I knew that somehow, everything was going to be alright. Despite the bullshit our parents put us through, he and I were going to be the best damn parents ever.

* * *

"That's why I need to get back so badly," Jessie admitted, looking down at her hands, "I don't want my kids to ever have to feel like that. I want them to know how much I love them and that I tried everything I could to be there for them. Finding out that James was with Jessiebelle was the trigger that set it off. I guess I still half-hoped that he had escaped or something and was with them, but now I know that he's not so I feel like I have to…"

"I understand," Jack said simply, taking her hand as she blinked back tears, "and for what it's worth, I think you're a pretty damn good mother for growing up without one. And a good person too."

"Thanks, Jack," Jessie said, "Are you sure you're not mad at what I said?"

He shook his head, "You were desperate and if there's one thing I understand better than anyone, it's desperation."

**TBC**

**AN: So here's another chapter...and we see that the universe (aka author) has a nasty way of throwing curveballs into Jessie and Jack's lives. Of course after being abandoned as a child, Jessie would have issues with her impending situation. Just saying. I'd love to know what you guys think of the fic so far. Love it? Hate it? Ways to improve? Anyone?**

**Songs that Inspired This Chapter:  
-To the Moon and Back by Savage Garden. Classic.  
-Beautiful Disaster by Jon McLaughlin. Great song! Astoundingly beautiful and tragic and really describes Jessie's life.  
-The Way That You Are by Atomic Kitten.  
-Breathe by Ryan Star. **


	21. A Princess

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 21: A Princess**_

_You've got wires, going in  
__You've got wires, coming out of your skin  
__You've got tears, making tracks  
__I've got tears, that are scared of the facts_

_Running down corridors through automatic doors,  
__Got to get to you. Got to see this through.  
__I see hope is here, in a plastic box  
__I've seen Christmas lights reflect in your eyes_

_Running down corridors through automatic doors,  
__Got to get to you. Got to see this through.  
__First night of your life, curled up on your own.  
__Looking at you now, you would never know.  
_…**Athlete - Wires**

Jessie paused in her attempts to chip away at her bonds and looked over at Jack, who was rummaging in his cabinet for something.

"What are you looking for?" she asked. Jack didn't answer her for a moment. It was only when he emerged with a tall bottle of whiskey did he show any indication of having heard her.

"Hello alcohol!" Jessie whistled.

"Care for a shot before dinner?" he asked.

"Hell yes!" Jessie said, reaching out and rattling her chains, "You've been hiding that sucker the whole time?"

"I have to ration it and only drink when I have an excuse," he said, pouring a cupful each, "It was hard to get and I'm pretty sure the grunt who gave it to me got fired…or worse knowing Gio."

"Appreciated," Jessie said, taking her cup and meeting his in a toast. Neither of them bothered adding anything to it and they both cringed at the harsh taste.

"What are we toasting to?" Jessie asked.

"I dunno. Some positive thing. Hope? Faith? Escape? Death to little pink cats?" Jack listed.

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you were pretty sane for a guy who lived in alone in a shack for twenty-some years. Now I'm not so sure," Jessie admitted, taking another sip. Jack chuckled.

"I think I've earned a little insanity," he shrugged, "Actually, you wanna know something? My life's been a little insane ever since the Morgan's party."

"I'd say it was a little insane before that," Jessie commented. Jack shook his head, taking a sip from his cup.

"No. All the stuff before…that was just relationships and drama…all the ordinary things that lead up to all the insanity that would dominate my life for the next four years," he admitted.

"What was the insane thing that happened after you left headquarters?" Jessie asked, "When you ran to see Miya in the hospital?"

Jack smiled softly and glanced down at the amber liquid, almost seeing the events of that night unfold right there in the coffee cup half-full of whiskey.

* * *

I ran.

I excused myself from Amy and I ran through the corridors of Team Rocket headquarters towards the exit, only one destination in mind. I ran as fast as my legs would take me, towards the garage where my car was parked, muttering under my breath, asking for help from every god and deceased relative I could think of.

I hopped into the front seat of the car and stepped on the gas. My knuckles were white as I clenched the steering wheel and my mouth was still moving, still praying.

_Dad._

_Dad, please._

_Help me. _

_Help her. _

_Please._

_Dad._

Miya fell. The due date couldn't be more than a couple months away. There was blood, Amy said. Blood. Not good. Never good.

_Please, Dad. I'll never ask for another thing, just let her be okay._

I parked illegally, sliding on the thin sheet of ice and climbing up on the snow-covered curb. I was out of the car in an instant, skidding and slipping as I ran for the automatic doors. The lady at the reception desk glared at me as I slammed into the desk.

"Maternity," I gasped.

"Third floor," she directed me, a little less hostile. Maybe she got this a lot, expectant fathers rushing to attend to their spouses and unborn children.

"Mr. S?" I heard a familiar voice call out. Reluctantly, I stopped and turned around, taking in Ted "Motorcycle" Oak's appearance. His left arm was in a sling, but otherwise he looked fine. A little stoned, but fine.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking anxiously at the stairs.

"Sure, Sir. How are the others?" he asked.

"They're working back at headquarters trying to fix the place up. They were really worried about you," I told him. He nodded.

"Think I should go to them?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Only if you feel up to it, Motorcycle…now, I…uh…" How do I excuse myself without sounding like a jerk?

"Miyamoto?" he asked, "I was just gonna try to head there…I haven't heard…"

"I'll do it," I said firmly, "You go on."

He nodded and wobbled towards the door. I lunged for the stairs, taking them two at a time, ignoring the elevator. I was only vaguely aware of the pain in my side. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for me to get to Miyamoto. I pictured her alone, scared, and injured…possibly dead for all I knew. My stomach gave an unpleasant lurch.

I tumbled into the maternity ward and slammed into the desk. A doctor raised an eyebrow at me.

"Miyamoto Lillis," I wheezed, "Please…"

* * *

Jessie's head jerked up and her eyes widened at the all-too familiar surname, but the reaction was lost on Jack. Surely…no…it was a common name…

* * *

"You the father?" the doctor asked before the reception lady could say a word.

"Something like that," I got out, "Where is she? Please…"

"Good. She's a tough woman, but no woman should have to do this alone. Follow me, Son," the doc said, leading me down a corridor, "You're just in time."

"In time for what?" I gasped as he stopped at a cart and threw a pair of scrubs at me.

"Put those on," he directed, "In time for the birth."

I stopped dead, "Birth?" I squeaked, "But…but…it's too soon!"

"The fetus is in distress. We'll have the best chance if we can get it out," he explained, "In there," he pointed before he turned on a faucet to scrub up.

I looked at him and then at the door. I was about to be a father. Nothing terrified me more…well, almost nothing. There was still one thing I feared above all else: losing the woman inside that room.

I hesitated.

And then I pushed into the room.

There was nurses bustling around, but I took no notice. Miya was on the bed, curled over her large stomach, trying to reign back the screams as tears and sweat slid down her face. Her legs were propped open and there were wires everywhere, on her stomach, on her arms…

Those weren't the things that stood out when I entered that room. What really stood out was that for the first time, I could see very real fear on her face and in her eyes. And for the first time, her fear sobered me. I suddenly knew where I needed to be. She was alone. There was no one there except for the medical staff. She had no one to lean on or to support her. There was no one in the position that I had vacated all those months ago. That was the position I needed to be in now.

I approached the bed, "Miya."

She jerked her head to look at me and there was surprise on her face, "Jack?" she gasped, "What the hell…"

"Amy told me," I replied, my voice automatically going soft. She opened her mouth to say something back, but all that came out was an anguished, painful gasp. I grabbed her arm on instinct, "I've got you, Miya. I'm here," I whispered. The pain subsided and she was shaking as she looked at me.

"What part of that is supposed to reassure me?" she quipped. I blinked. Even in the middle of labour she found time for sarcasm.

"This part," I told her, pulling her face to mine with my free hand and kissing her hard and passionately.

She blinked in surprise and we stared at each other for a moment, all the hospital noise fading into the background.

"I love you," I stated seriously, "and I'm sorry I've been such an ass."

She opened her mouth again, but this time a scream erupted from her lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked automatically. She glared at me.

"Do I LOOK okay?" she growled.

"Stupid question," I amended. Then the doctor entered the room again, all prepared.

"Okay, Miyamoto, I'm going to need you to start pushing. This baby is really impatient to enter the world," he directed.

"Sounds like you," I muttered, smirking at her. She tried to glare at me, but then she was squeezing my hand and her head was against my shoulder.

"Don't leave, Jack," she begged.

"Never," I whispered back, kissing her sweaty forehead.

"Push, Miyamoto," the doctor directed. A scream from Miya and I lost feeling in my fingers. Minor compared to Miya's pain.

"Oh, God, let it be over!" she ejected.

"Afraid not," the doc said, "Miya, you need to push harder. The baby is in a difficult position."

"Fuck, your kid would have to be difficult!" she gasped. I chuckled and kissed her temple.

"You can do it. I know you can," I whispered as she screamed in pain.

"Push again, Miya," the doc ordered.

"F-fuck!" she gasped.

"One more big one," the doc encouraged.

"Dammit!" Miya cried. My hand was completely numb.

Then, there was silence. Then there was a high-pitched cry, strong and loud. Miya and I both stopped moving and looked towards the foot of the bed. The doctor held up the baby for us to see. It's face was scrunched up as it wailed and a helpful nurse began to unwrap the umbilical cord from the baby's neck. No wonder it was in distress, I thought as I watched the nurse unwrap the cord three times from the baby's neck, it almost got strangled. Then the doc to held the baby a little higher.

"A girl," he stated the obvious. My eyes were wide and my mouth gaping as I stared at the gooey, screaming baby girl that was my daughter. My daughter. Strange. The doc cut the cord and a nurse swaddled the baby into a clean, white blanket.

"You did it," I got out, looking back at Miya, who managed a weak smile. I kissed her again, "You did it."

* * *

"You have a daughter?" Jessie asked. Jack only just looked up at her. She could see a proud smile on his face.

"Yeah. A little girl."

* * *

I stared at the little baby, enthralled as she kicked and squirmed, bloody, but strong, despite the circumstances of her birth.

"Jack…" Miya trailed off, blinking slowly as her head drooped into my shoulder, stealing my attention away from our child.

"Miya!" I shouted in alarm, catching the attention of the doctor at the same time as a bunch of machines began going off.

"Miya!" I shouted again.

"Nurse, get Dad and baby to the NICU," the doctor ordered as he listened to Miya's chest.

"What? Hey! That's-"

"Sir, the doctors are going to help her," the nurse said softly as she cradled my daughter to her, "The best thing you can do is stay with the baby," she told me, moving towards the door. I was suddenly torn between the woman lying unconscious in the bed and the little girl lying in the nurse's arms.

I closed my eyes and began to pray again as I followed the nurse out of the room.

The baby didn't stop crying. She carried on all the way to the NICU and as I walked beside the nurse, my eyes automatically scanned the new, fragile little being for any injury that would make her cry like that. She was still too gooey from the birth for me to make out anything definitive.

"Is she okay?" I finally asked the nurse, not taking my eyes off the baby.

"She's doing great," the nurse assured me, "The fact that she can cry like that means that her lungs are more developed than we thought."

"That's good?" I asked as we passed through a set of automatic doors. She nodded and then she and another nurse set to work cleaning up the baby. I watched from the sidelines, every so often looking back towards the doors and hoping that Miya was alright. The only way I could distract myself was to look at the baby, who was pale and a little yellow now that the blood and stuff had been washed away. She was tiny, much smaller than Silver and Jessiebelle had been as newborns, but then both of them had a full nine months in the womb. I heard words like "jaundice" and "incubator", but I was too distracted to ask what they meant. I followed the nurses like a zombie as they moved the clean and diapered baby to a plastic box and attached little suction-cup wire things to her chest. They said some things to me, but I don't remember them.

One of them wisely got me a chair and then they left me alone with the baby, who was staring up at me with wide blue eyes. It was like she was saying, 'Who the hell are you? Get me out of here.'

I sank into the chair and buried my face in my hands for a moment before I lifted my head again to look at her.

"You look like her," I told her in a voice that didn't sound like my own, "You look like your mom. She was the one in there…you know…the one you came out of. You have her lips and her face…and your eyes are the same shape as hers, but they're the same colour as mine," I told her, "And your nose is like mine. Your hair looks curly. That could come from either of us. It looks dark, but that could be just because it's wet," I yammered away, "You're actually pretty cute. I thought all babies looked the same, but…you're different. You don't look like Silver and Jessiebelle did when they were born. They're your cousins…maybe…" I winced and took a shaky breath, "My brother…your uncle…he said that you'd ruin me. He said that if I said that you were mine, then I wouldn't get my inheritance," I explained to my daughter, who blinked slowly at me, "I don't know what to do," I croaked, tears leaking down my cheeks, "I love your mother so much and I wanna be there for her, but…the money…"

She whimpered.

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly, putting my hand against the plastic that separated us, "I didn't mean to upset you…as if you can even understand any of this…damn, I suck. I shouldn't…you deserve a better dad…"

* * *

"Tell me you didn't leave her," Jessie begged, thinking of that little baby girl that had once laid in that plastic box.

"I couldn't," Jack replied looking down at his hands, "I even stood up and tried to walk away, but I had to turn around. I couldn't leave her all alone like that. I figured if Miya couldn't be there, then I should.

* * *

I sat there for hours, just watching as the baby's chest rose and fell with each breath. She had fallen asleep awhile ago, her little eyelids fluttering as she dreamt. It bothered me a lot that she was in that little box, even if it was warm for her. She should have been with Miya. Miya should have been holding her. I closed my eyes and silently prayed some more.

"You look like Hell," a familiar voice commented. I looked back and found myself staring at my older brother.

"Joe?" I croaked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Figured you'd be here," he said standing behind me, "What'd she have?"

"A girl," I replied, "There were problems…I don't even know…"

"Jackie, remember what I told you-"

"Joe, please," I said through clenched teeth, "I know what you said, but…Miya…I love her," and to my intense shame, more tears came. I heard Joseph sigh heavily.

"Jackie-"

"Joe, please…"

"Let me think, Jack," he said. I could feel him grip the back of my chair.

"Jack," another familiar voice said. I turned around again and saw Miya being wheeled in by a nurse. She looked pale and her arm was put in a cast, which seemed odd, but there was a look of confusion and something else, something wary, on her face.

"Thank God," I breathed, getting up and approaching her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she answered, her eyes on Joseph, "What's going on?"

"I heard about what happened," Joseph replied, "It's good to see you well, Miyamoto."

"Thanks," Miya said cautiously, "Is she alright?" she asked, now looking at the baby.

"She seems okay," I replied, "Right?" I asked the nurse.

"She's very strong," the nurse commented, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes," Miya didn't hesitate and the nurse gently lifted the baby and placed her in her mother's arms, careful of the cast on Miya's right arm. The baby cooed at being woken up, but then her wide blue eyes were staring up at Miya. Miya gently caressed the baby's cheek, smiling even as a tear streamed down her face.

"Hi," she said to the baby. I couldn't stop the smile that started to form on my face and I watched mother and daughter meet for the first time. It was a different side of Miya. I was so used to seeing the tough, strong woman who never backed down that I forgot that she was more than just that. She was passionate and caring and loving and…there weren't words.

I felt as Joe nudged me closer to the wheelchair, but before I could look at him, Miya looked up at me, startled by the noise. Then she relaxed and smiled at me. I smiled back and knelt down beside her, tentatively reaching out to touch the baby's tiny hand. I caught her eye and suddenly, nothing was the same. Suddenly we were different people, she and I, tied together by this one tiny being. She wasn't just Miya any more; she was also the mother of my child. My world had just gotten bigger. It was no longer just me and I was suddenly very okay with that.

"I love you," I whispered softly. She smiled and tried, unsuccessfully, to blink back tears. I reached over to wipe them away, my eyes slowly drifting back to my daughter, who squirmed and made little cooing noises.

"She have a name?" Joe asked softly, peering over my shoulder at the baby. I looked over at Miya, who blinked as if she just realized that our daughter needed a name.

"Uh…no idea," she replied.

"I thought that you'd have something picked out," I commented.

"Well, I kind of thought I had at least another month or so before this happened," Miya quipped. I frowned, remembering why we were here in the first place.

"What happened at headquarters exactly?" I asked. Miya frowned.

"I was dropping off the paperwork for my mat leave. Then these two guys I'd never seen before walked into the room. They spoke with an accent…Hoenn, maybe? One sent out a koffing and the other one started shooting up the place. It was a good thing Ketchum, Oak, and Parker were there. They really stepped up, but I got hit by a tackle attack and I fell on my wrist," she explained, frowning as she looked at her right wrist.

"You broke it?" I asked gently. Miya nodded.

"Yeah and the doctors figure that the blow caused the placenta to dislodge, which caused the bleeding and her to be born early," she explained, looking down at the baby.

"Why'd you pass out?" I asked, "I was worried…"

"Blood loss," Miya answered, "Then the doctors wanted to look me over and all that."

"Hoenn, you say?" Joseph asked. I looked up at him and saw that he was frowning.

"Yeah," Miya replied.

"What's wrong, Joe?" I asked.

"There's been talk of a crime syndicate forming in the Hoenn region," he explained, "but it's just new. They shouldn't be looking to takeover here in Kanto. It's odd."

"Mother won't be pleased," I stated. He nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Think I can borrow him for a moment?" he asked Miya. She nodded, though I could feel her eyes on me as I followed my brother to the door.

"What's up?" I asked him. He sighed, the frown still on his face.

"Look, Jackie, we're going to have a whole mess of problems pretty quick," he said, "and you already know that Mother's going to be pretty foul to be around."

"Yeah, I know," I replied, "So what does that have to do with anything?"

He sighed again, "Look, I get that you care about Miya and your little one, Jack. I understand."

"Er…Thanks?"

"You have to be really careful about this, Jay," he told me, "Mother's going to be pretty steamed about this Hoenn thing and we'd best not add more stress on top of all that."

"Meaning?" I asked, not quite following.

"Meaning it would be a very bad idea to tell Mother that you fathered Miyamoto's child," he stated.

* * *

"Oh, goodie, more wisdom from the idiot," Jessie rolled her eyes, even though her mind was whirring, trying to see the connection that she knew that she had to make.

* * *

"But…" I loved Miya. I wanted to scream it from the rooftops. I wanted to be with her and not have to hide.

"Jack, think about the kid here," Joe said slowly, "If Mother is angry, she might take drastic measures here to eliminate any disgraces. I've told you this many times, Jack. If there is a threat from Hoenn, she's gonna want to make sure that her family is unified and…politically correct. She's obsessed with the family's reputation."

"This is her grandchild…"

My mother wouldn't harm her own flesh and blood, I tried to convince myself, but even as I thought is, there was a niggling feeling in my brain.

"Are you willing to take the chance?" Joseph asked. I frowned. Was I willing to bet on my daughter's life? I thought of that little baby girl, who had my nose and eyes, who was so small and fragile, so innocent and…mine. I shook my head.

"Good," Joseph said, "Now listen, be with Miya if you want. Love the kid. She's a cutie. Looks kinda like you. But don't tell anyone you're the father. There would only be problems and I don't wanna see that baby get hurt because it would hurt Miya and it would hurt you. I don't like seeing you hurt, Jackie."

I frowned and then in a small voice, I asked him, "Do you think Dad would be proud?"

"Dad would have done anything to keep us safe, Jack," Joe said, "Even if he had to hide us to do it. Now rest up and try not to draw suspicion on you. I have to get back."

I nodded and watched him go, feeling a little confused. Then I turned and walked back to Miya and the baby. Miya looked over at me as I sat in my chair beside her. She had a look in her eyes…the best way I can describe it is that of a ninetails guarding her kits.

"What was that about?" she asked quietly.

"Joe was talking…he gave me advice…I don't know…" I stammered.

"What advice?" she asked.

"He said not to tell Mother or anyone about me being the father," I admitted. I was fully expecting her to lash out and accuse me of shirking my new responsibilities. What she said next surprised me.

"He's right."

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard it right. She sighed.

"I've been thinking," she told me, "You're set to inherit a crime syndicate, which means you have enemies that could use anyone close to you against you, including me and her."

"I could protect you," I stated, "I have the resources-"

"Can you protect us from your own mother? Brothers?" Miya asked. I sighed.

"This is all crazy. Everyone says that Mother will eliminate disgraces and…she's my mother for crying out loud!"

"If there's one thing I know about Madam Boss, it's that she's a very proud woman and she's especially protective of her family's reputation. She would be mortified if that reputation was damaged," Miya said slowly.

"But this is her granddaughter," I said.

"Yes," Miya allowed, "and there is a chance that she would make an allowance for that, but there's an even better chance that she wouldn't. I'm not an idiot, Jack. The odds are stacked against us. You slept with a lowly agent. We had a child out of wedlock. In her terms, what we did was a disgrace and would need to be 'taken care of'. I'm not going to risk my daughter based on a maybe."

I looked down at the baby, who had fallen asleep in Miya's arms.

"I wish this was different," I said, "I don't wanna have to hide her and you away from the rest of the world."

"We screwed up, Jack," Miya said softly, "You said so yourself."

I cringed, suddenly reliving the biggest mistake of my life, the day I said those words. I wished I could take them back.

"I love you," I told her again, "and I was an idiot when I said that and let you go."

"Shit happens, Jack," she sighed.

"Yeah, but this is complete crap. I totally screwed us over because I was acting like a scared little kid. If I had actually manned up, things could be different…better. We could be married right now. We could be celebrating the birth of our daughter instead of worrying about all this shit. We wouldn't have to worry about people coming after us. We could just…be," I vented, cursing the little bit of emotion that crept into my voice.

"You mean that, don't you?" Miya asked me.

"Of course I do. I've been a complete and utter train wreck these last few months. I was so scared before and I just totally fucked up. I was so concerned with making my mother happy and I've been completely miserable. Now I know how Gio feels. I was happier…ten times happier when I was with you and I want to be with you. I don't want to have to walk away from you…or her," I said, dropping my gaze to the baby, the little person that we made. A thought occurred to me.

"I wanna be there," I said softly, "I want to hold her and rock her to sleep. I want to be up all night with you when she's teething and I want to hear her say 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'. I wanna teach her to walk and I want to read princess stories and chase away the monsters under the bed. And you know, I really want to watch her go to sleep and then sweep you off your feet and carry you to our room and attempt to give her a little brother or sister," I said, looking back up at Miya, who had tears in her eyes.

"Damn you, Jack. Don't you know I'm hormonal?" she whispered, wiping her eyes. I smirked and kissed her temple.

"I don't want to have to hide forever, Miya," I told her, "For now, yeah, it'd probably be best if no one knew, but someday we'll have that. We'll be a family. A real one. A good one," I promised. She nodded.

"Yes," she said, rubbing her cheek on her shoulder to dry the tears that fell. I leaned over to kiss her, gently cupping her face and brushing the errant tears away with my thumb. A little whimper from in between us broke us apart. Miya laughed.

"Sorry, little one," she apologized lovingly.

"She looks like you," I commented, gazing down at the baby.

"I think she looks like you," Miya argued.

"She needs a name," I said, reaching over to gently touch the baby's hand. She surprised me when she wrapped her little fist around my finger. She was surprisingly strong.

"I'm open to suggestions," Miya quipped.

"What was your mother's name?" I asked. Miya looked down at our daughter.

"Middle name," she said firmly.

"Helpful," I commented. She rolled her eyes.

"I was kind of thinking something like Bonnie or Claire, but she really doesn't look like a Bonnie or Claire," Miya admitted.

"Don't name her Claire," I begged, "I know a Claire and I loathe her," I said, thinking of the jumped-up dragon tamer girlfriend of an associate in Blackthorn.

"Well, what do you think, then?" Miya asked as the baby wrapped her other fist around Miya's finger. She literally already had each of her parents in her hands.

"She has my dad's eyes. The colour, not the shape," I said, "You know, I never really prayed before, but when I was on my way here, I was praying pretty hard to him," I admitted.

"What was his name?" Miya asked.

"Jesse Sakaki," I answered, "Maybe…"

* * *

Jessie's heart suddenly skipped a beat.

* * *

"Jessica," Miya whispered, looking down at the baby, "I like it."

"Me too," I agreed, and suddenly, inexplicably, I broke out into a grin. Miya looked at me for a moment.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked. There was really nothing that I wanted more…and nothing that terrified me more.

"I…yeah…but I don't know how…"

"It's easy," she said, "Just hold her close and support her head…" she told me, correcting my arms as she placed the baby into the cradle I made. I had held older, larger infants before, but never a newborn, let alone a premature newborn. It was a new experience. I felt the comfortable weight of my daughter in my arms. She was so warm. And the way she looked at me…there was so much trust in her tiny, innocent face. In that moment, I knew that I would do anything for her and her mother. In that moment, I made a silent promise to Jessica Musashi Lillis, my baby daughter, that one day, she, Miya, and I would be a family.

* * *

Jack broke off and hastily stumbled to his feet, mumbling something about having to start supper. Jessie watched his back as he clumsily set to work, her mouth opened in shock as she registered what he had said. '_In that moment, I made a silent promise to Jessica Musashi Lillis, my baby daughter, that one day, she, Miya, and I would be a family_.' The moment he had said her name, her full name, Jessie had started and stared at him with transfixed, horrified eyes as realization dawned on her.

Jack Sakaki was not just Giovanni's brother; he was Jessie's father.

She blinked rapidly and let out a shaky breath. All her life, she wondered about her parents. She was quite young when she was placed in the orphanage and could never properly remember them. After a while, she stopped trying. She often assumed that either her mother died when she was young, or, when Jessie was feeling particularly self-loathing, she thought that she had been abandoned when something better came along. She had always wondered about her mother, yet never gave her father any proper thought. When she was old enough to understand such things, she had wrote him off as a bastard who specialized in the 'hump and dump' and that she was the product of a one-night-stand.

"Soup or beans?" Jack suddenly asked, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder. Jessie focused on his face. She had his nose, she realized, and her eyes were the exact same colour as his, but the shape was a bit off.

"Jessilina?" he asked again.

"Uh…soup," she hastily picked. With that, he set to work, turning his back to her once more. She had forgotten her fake identity. She had given him a fake name and he thought she was just some random rocket.

He didn't know, didn't even suspect, that she was his long-lost daughter.

**TBC**

**AN: Dun, dun, dun...And here it is. The big secret is out; Jack Sakaki is Jessie's father. Thoughts on this chapter? They'd really make my week, considering the past couple days I had. Or at least it would let me know that people are still interested.**

**Songs That Inspired This Chapter:  
-Wires by Athlete. A great song that really inspired Jack's big run to the hospital. At first, he was going to arrive after the birth, but then I thought that he should really see the birth of his daughter.  
-Everything I Have to Give by Stereo Fallout. It's such a sweet song about how much the singer loves his daughter and chances are, I will use this song again somewhere.**


	22. A Helping Hand

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 22: A Helping Hand**_

_Put your brave face on_  
_The one you wore when you stole my heart_  
_Won't you hold my hand?_  
_We'll jump together into anything that could p__ossibly happen_

_You take my over anaylse away_  
_It's you and me_  
_Against the world today_

_Feels like i'm running w__ith my high heels on_  
_And they're chasing us waiting __for it to all go wrong_  
_You're my umbrella against their s__ticks and stones_  
_As long as we keep smiling, t__hey'll never know_  
_Put your brave face on_  
_Put your brave face on  
_**...Delta Goodrem - Brave Face**

Every so often, Jessie would look over at Jack and watch as he ate and then as he cleared away the dishes. Should she tell him that she shared the EXACT same name as his daughter? What would she say? 'Hey, Jack, you know, I lied to you when I first got here. See, my name isn't Jessilina. It's actually Jessica Musashi Lillis…you know, the same name as your baby daughter…'

"You're oddly quiet," Jack commented. Jessie shrugged.

"Say Jack…what happened to your daughter?" she asked, frowning. Jack sighed.

"Well, seeing as how I've been on this mountain for twenty-two years, I would hope that she's grown up somewhere."

"So she'd be twenty-two?" Jessie asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, she'd be twenty-six now. Tomorrow is December sixteenth. Her birthday was in November. The twenty-first," he said. Jessie felt an unpleasant lurch in her stomach. Her birthday had been on November twenty-first. James and Teddy had helped the twins bring her breakfast in bed…with disastrous results. She had spent all morning cleaning bed sheets and two syrup covered kids.

"That's a long time," she said. He nodded.

"Too long," he agreed, stretching and yawning, "You mind if I turn in? Kinda tired."

"Sure," she said softly. She watched as he turned out the lights and settled into bed.

Jessie didn't sleep that night. She thought. A lot. She was too preoccupied with the fact that her FATHER was sleeping just across the room. Her father. The man who gave her life. Giovanni had had her shackled to her father's shack.

Fuck.

Giovanni was her uncle. She shuddered a little at this, hating that she shared the same DNA as the psycho, sadistic bastard. She rolled over on her side, conscious of the chains that rattled with her movement. She wondered if Giovanni had known that she was his niece all along. Was that why she and James had been allowed to live for so long after constant failure? But then that didn't explain why he had taken advantage of her all those years ago when she had just been a new recruit…

Maybe he hadn't known back then. Maybe he only figured it out after…or maybe he knew exactly what he was doing. Jessie shuddered again. He had probably known all along and thought it'd be great fun to fuck up his brother's kid. She was ninety-nine percent sure that he had known enough when he had sent her to live up here in the mountains. And of course, he had known about James, who was probably the real reason why their trio survived as long as they did in Team Rocket. Giovanni had to keep James alive so he could marry Jessiebelle and inherit millions.

Jessiebelle. Her cousin, Jessiebelle.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Jessie mumbled to herself. She would be lying if she said that she had never noticed the fact that she and James's whip-happy fiancé looked alike. She denied it, yes, because Jessiebelle was a raving lunatic, but the (Jessie shudders at this) family resemblance was too much for most people to ignore. James never compared the two, though, which was something considering he had spent most…well, all of his life being tormented by her cousin.

"My fucking cousin," Jessie swore, "My boyfriend is being forced to marry my cousin. My father and I are in exile thanks to my uncle…my uncle…"

Ick. The fact that she was so intimately connected to both Giovanni AND Jessiebelle made Jessie feel a little queasy. Well, at least she wasn't related to Cassidy or anything.

Jessie shook her head and decided to focus on something other than her fucked up relatives. She began thinking about her mother, Miya. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the things that Jack described. The light blue gaze, the purple curly hair, the playful smirk…although maybe that smirk had been solely reserved for her father…

She cringed. She didn't really want to think about her parents having sex, but even as she thought it, she remembered bits and pieces of Jack's story, particularly about the rooftop, "Okay. Sooo not thinking about that," she murmured to herself. She sighed and then focused again on remembering her mother and father.

She screwed her eyes shut and tried to retrieve a long forgotten memory, but nothing made sense. She remembered something warm and purple and then something cool. Snowgasfort, maybe? But that had come later, when Jessie had lived with Miki, her first foster mother. She frowned. How old had she been when she was placed in foster care…and why? From the way things sounded, her parents had loved her from the minute she was born. Jessie looked over at Jack, sleeping soundly, and wondered where it all went wrong. Why was he here on this mountain? What happened to her mother? Was she banished somewhere too?

And why couldn't Jessie remember anything about them?

She found that thought most troubling. As a child, it would have been comforting to have something, some memory of a warm embrace or a familiar scent, to help ease the loneliness. She wondered how life would have been for her if she had grew up with her parents. Would she have been the heir to the Team Rocket empire? Would she be an executive and forced by her grandmother to compete with her cousins for her inheritance? Would she have had brothers and sisters? Would she have met James sooner, or would she not have met him at all? Would her childhood have been happy?

She sighed and continued to ponder the 'what ifs' until morning. She was awake when Jack rolled out of bed with a moan.

"You're up early," he muttered, stretching.

"Hard to sleep," she shrugged, looking over at him. He raised an eyebrow and put on a clean shirt.

"Nightmares?" he asked, "I didn't hear your chains."

"No, I just had a difficult time falling to sleep," she told him, "Nothing major."

"Why don't I believe you?" Jack sighed, smirking lazily over at her. Jessie opened her mouth and closed it again, not really knowing what to say.

"If there's anything you want to talk about, Jessilina, I'm always willing to listen," he offered. She fiddled with the corner of her blanket. He sounded like a dad. Maybe she could tell him…but how would he react? Would he be happy? Or would he be upset at her for getting into this situation? She thought about the last time she had opened her mouth and upset him. He had stormed out and returned with a dangerous look on his face. And why had he been sent to exile in the first place? What had he done to get Giovanni to send him there? Would he even tell her if she told him that he was her father? And speaking of Giovanni…Jack knew what that bastard did to her all those years ago. How would he react to that?

"I'm good, Jack," she lied. Coward! She scolded herself. She could have told him…took a chance.

"Alright," he shrugged, "Well since you're actually up when I am, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Are pancakes an option?" Jessie asked hopefully.

"My specialty," Jack bowed, "Gio sends a lot of pancake batter. Unfortunately, he always forgets to sent a new frying pan."

"So how do you cook them?" Jessie asked. He grinned and crouched down in front of the fireplace and chose a couple small pieces of wood to stick on the fire. Then he moved a large, flat rock to a more central position on the hearth. Jessie hadn't even noticed it before now.

"As soon as I have a good flame going, I stick half of this in the fire to heat it up while I get the batter ready. It works quite well. Better than using a pot," he explained, "The one bad thing is that it takes awhile, but I'm going to assume that this time, I'm going to that I have a little entertainment."

"Huh?" Jessie asked, confused. He smirked.

"What happened next, Jessilina? Were you still scared of being a parent?" Jack clarified.

"That's old news. I had a whole new reason to be scared," Jessie revealed, "and it all starts with an event that takes place in Silver Shoal every year."

* * *

I stood on the deck sucking on a cherry lollipop, courtesy of Teddy's Halloween candy, and watching as James, Teddy, and the pokemon scuttled around on the sand as the sun dropped in the sky. Growlie was at my side, as he usually was nowadays, and Meowth was sitting on the rail beside me, his eyes scanning the horizon as his tail twitched.

"Are you done yet?" I called down with a whine.

"Almost," James called up as he and Wobbuffet carried a bench near the outdoor fire pit. I cringed, knowing what was going to happen before it did. Wobbuffet tripped over his stubby blue feet and James tripped over a stray log. The bench fell to the sand and James and Wobbuffet were sprawled out on the ground, moaning in pain. I sighed. James and Wobbuffet didn't have the best coordination alone; together, they were a disaster. I felt a familiar movement in my stomach and smiled.

"Yeah, Daddy's a clutz," I murmured, gently stroking the spot where I felt on of my twins moving.

"I tink Daddy just sprained his ankle," Meowth snickered as James came hobbling up onto the deck

"I'm fine," he assured me as he grabbed one of the many blankets that had been placed on the patio table, "Ready when you are, Darling," he said. I scowled. Out of all his pet names, I hated that one the most. It just sounded so…annoying and old-fashioned. 'Oh, Darling could you get me my paper? What's for dinner, Darling?'. Ick. Not that James would ever expect me to cook. We had long ago learned that we were safer when I stayed far away from the kitchen.

James and I settled on the bench together, covered by the blanket, and after assuring him that I was indeed warm enough, we watched Teddy roast a marshmallow. Growlie settled by our feet, not at all bothered by the heat that the fire was throwing off. The other pokemon were all over the yard. Mime Jr was perched on Teddy's shoulder, finding the little boy just as interesting as he usually found James. Carnivine and Wobbuffet were making a sandcastle and Seviper slithered through the sand, every so often poping up in random spots to snap at the odd rattata. Meowth yawned lazily and munched on a raw hotdog while preparing another one on a stick. He sat down beside my foot, intending to roast his food. Growlie didn't seem to like the cat being that close to him for he let out a low growl. I could see the hair on Meowth's neck bristle.

"What did youse say to me, Mutt?" he hissed. Growlie let out another short yip. Meowth gritted his teeth.

"Why don't you move, ya overgrown fleebag?" Meowth replied. Growlie actually let out a snarl.

"Oh, knock it off, you two!" I scolded them. They had been like this for awhile, sniping at each other and on occasion, even taking the odd swipe. Apparently what they said about cats and dogs was true.

"Tell dat to dat smelly, doity-"

"Shut up!" I snapped, "You're both getting on my nerves!" as if in agreement, I felt another movement in my stomach.

"Yeah, you don't have to fight all the time," Teddy agreed, sitting on the ground and trying to hide a shiver. I narrowed my eyes.

"You go get a coat or a blanket or something," I ordered him.

"But-"

"Ted, life is easier when you don't argue with her," James advised. I raised an eyebrow.

"Then life is going to get a lot harder for you," I growled. Teddy snickered on his way back to the house and James sighed.

"The babies don't like it when we argue," he tried. He placed a hand on my stomach and grinned like a fool when one of the twins reacted to his touch. It was probably the boy sucking up to his daddy.

"I can't wait," he whispered in my ear, "Only a couple more months."

"Fantastic," I sighed, leaning back into him. I was about six and a half months along. The doctor said everything was looking good and that it is important to take it easy. Of course, that didn't help with James's mother hen syndrome. He was worse than ever. I could barely move without him getting this panicked look on his face. At first, it was fun to give him a heart attack every time I got to my feet. Then it got kind of old. Like right now. I shifted a little bit and his eyes got wide.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I groaned.

"Keep it up and I'm going to be a single parent," I warned him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan," a voice greeted. It had become automatic to respond to the fake name. We looked up and found the Porter family standing there.

"Hi," we greeted, plastering on smiles.

"We saw your fire and thought we'd come say hi," Mr. Porter was saying, "We're just over there," he said pointing back towards their house.

"Hi Oliver! Hi Kari!" Teddy greeted, running back out, now clad in his jacket, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mom needed a break from Nana," little Kari blurted out. Mrs. Porter blushed while her husband sighed.

"It's nice of you to come over," James said politely.

"No in-laws over here, thank god," I said smirking, "So what's the deal with this thing?" I asked, "James said it was quite the thing."

"Oh, the Seadra Shining is great," Mrs. Porter gushed, "You'll love it. I've never seen anything that even compares to it."

"Seadra have come here for years to spawn and birth their young," Mr. Porter explain, "It's quite a sight when the moonlight hits their scales."

"I was doing a story on it for the paper and I read in the town archives that the Seadra Shining was a sign to the fishermen that big things were to come in the following year," James told me, "The brighter the shining, the better the next year was going to be."

"Wow, sounds cool," I shrugged.

"Hey, Mom, can Teddy stay over tonight?" Oliver asked his parents. His mother raised an eyebrow.

"You are still banned from sleepovers after that stunt two months ago," she reminded him.

"But-"

"And Teddy's staying put too," I said, looking at my 'son'.

"It's just as well," Mr. Porter said, looking down at his boy, "We should be getting back to our company. Enjoy the shining."

We watched the family depart. They were actually very nice and they made good neighbours. Their kids were really polite and they weren't nosey. That was good enough for me.

"Nice people," James sighed.

"Agreed," I said, "So when does this thing start?" I asked with a yawn.

"Should be soon," he said, "Tired?"

"Yeah, actually. I don't know why. It's not like I've done anything really other than take a walk," I sighed. He put his hand back on my stomach.

"You're carrying around two kids all the time. That's got to be exhausting," James replied, "Do you want me to stay home tomorrow?"

"You have that meeting with the editor of the paper tomorrow," I reminded him.

"Kevin will understand if-"

"I'll be fine. I'll probably just lounge around in bed all day and read a book," I said, "Ooh, maybe I'll take a long bubble bath…"

"I'm so jealous right now," he moaned. I smirked.

"Come home early and join me in the tub," I offered, and I had the pleasure of watching his Adam's apple bob up and down. I could tell he was torn between his constant worrying and his own urges.

"Hey, look!" Teddy gasped, pointing to the sea. The moon had finally come out and the silver beams made the water shine brighter than I had ever seen. Then the silver shine changed colour and was now a mix between blue and green, but I could see shades of yellow underneath the waves. It was crazy bright and so freaking beautiful. I looked over at James and smiled. It kind of reminded me of that first night by the river…only more colourful.

"I'm no expert," he said softly, "but it looks like next year is going to be pretty great."

I looked at him and then down at Teddy, Meowth, and Growlie at our feet, and then at our other pokemon. I put a hand on top of his on my stomach.

"I think so too," I said softly.

We watched the spectacle for around an hour, admiring the view and laughing with each other. Aside from one more little spat between Growlie and Meowth, the evening went good. We packed everything back up to the house.

"Bedtime, Dude," I told Teddy as I made my way to the kitchen. He nodded. One thing about Teddy was that he was really compliant. Very like James when he was younger. I yawned again and opened the refrigerator, just standing there with a frown on my face.

"You okay?" James asked, "Hungry?"

"You know those movies where the man runs all over town to find his pregnant girlfriend some ridiculous type of food?" I asked hopefully. He did a good job of hiding his reluctance.

"What do you want?" he sighed.

"Pears," I said, "Oh, and chocolate milk."

"We have chocolate syrup," James said, pulling the bottle out of the fridge.

"Oh, jeez, tell me youse two aren't discussing doity things to do wid dat," Meowth moaned as he walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like using chocolate syrup in chocolate milk," I said, ignoring the cat with the perpetually dirty mind, "I like the powder better. Then there's stuff left at the bottom to chew on…"

"Okay," he sighed, "Anything else?"

"Nope," I said, settling for a glass of water. He pecked me on the cheek and then he left to try and find what I wanted.

"He's such a doormat," Meowth observed as he followed me into the living room. I settled on the couch intending to wait for him.

"That's not a new development, Meowth," I replied. Growlie hopped up beside me and glared over at Meowth who was stretching on the back of the couch near my head. Meowth shot the puppy pokemon an equally nasty glare.

"Jessie?" Teddy asked me, padding into the room in his PJ's, "Where's James?" he asked.

"Went to the store," I answered, "What's up?"

"Oh…uh…well…James was helping me read…" he said shyly, holding a thick book in his hands. It looked way too intense for an eight-year-old. I wouldn't have been caught reading when I was eight.

"What are we reading?" I asked, shifting over a little to let him sit beside me. I noticed Growlie tense from the corner of my eye.

"The Chronicles of Narnia," Teddy said, "The Persian, the Witch, and the Wardrobe," he told me. Meowth made a noise of distaste and Growlie let out a yip that sounded a lot like a laugh. Meowth then made a rude gesture and Growlie returned it with a low growl.

"How come Meowth and Growlie are acting so weird?" Teddy asked me as he flipped through the book to find the story.

"Beats the hell out of me," I sighed, "Unfortunately the only one who could tell us is being a baby."

* * *

"Why were they being so hostile?" Jack asked, "That's a little unusual even for cat and dog-types."

Jessie laughed, "Yeah, and annoying. I found out why they were being so crazy a few days after that, actually."

"You're going to make me wait, aren't you?" Jack groaned.

"Yep."

* * *

Meowth scowled and ignored me for the rest of the night. I think James told him not to get me worked up. After a half-hour of reading to Teddy about an ice-queen, who reminded me of a certain blond, he went to bed. Not even five minutes after that, I was fast asleep on the couch only to be woken up a few minutes later by James, who triumphantly returned with three different kinds of chocolate milk mix and both fresh and canned pears. He looked a little put-out when I passed on the food and went up to bed.

I slept for about an hour before I had to get up to go to the bathroom, which I blamed on this stupid ambiance cd thing James had bought after he read about how the babies could hear in the womb. Tonight's theme: ocean sounds. Running water…not soothing. I settled back into bed and slept for another little bit. I woke up feeling insanely warm. I was sandwiched between James and Growlie. I groaned and mumbled to Growlie to go sleep with Teddy, which he did, but he met Meowth on the way, which lead to a brief confrontation. Ugh! At least it didn't last long. I drifted back asleep again, but then I was woken by strong little movements in my stomach. It's very hard to sleep when there are little alien things moving inside you, so I spent a couple hours just laying there, staring at the ceiling and listening to the soothing sounds of the jungle from that stupid CD. I drifted off around three and then I was up again at four for another bathroom trip. I fell asleep again only to be woken up AGAIN when then alarm clock started beeping.

Fuck my life.

* * *

"Good night then," Jack chuckled. Jessie shook her head.

"Glad you're amused," she commented.

* * *

Of course, James could sleep through a herd of stampeding tauros, so the little beeps of the alarm did nothing. Finally, after twenty seconds of this, I took my pillow and hit him.

"Umph!" he groaned, "Jess, I'm tired!"

I hit him again. And again. And again.

"Ow! Okay, okay! Jeez, what's got into you?" he asked, rolling out of bed to dodge my attack. I glared at him.

"If you value my sanity and your life, you will turn off that fucking alarm and you will get ready for work in the quietest way possible," I threatened.

"Jessie, the babies can hear you-"

I threw the pillow at him.

"Do you want me to get Teddy ready for school?" James sighed.

"Please," I said through clenched teeth, stealing his pillow and rolling on my side. I heard him close the bathroom door and shower. I fell asleep for a grand total of twenty-three minutes when that stupid alarm went off again.

"ARG!" I cried, grabbing that piece of shit and throwing it as hard as I could at the bathroom door. James poked his head out to look at the broken clock and the dent in the door. I had already rolled over and refused to acknowledge his existence.

"What was dat?" Meowth asked, coming in to investigate the commotion.

"A new batch of hormones," James sighed. I grabbed the cordless phone from the end table and threw it blindly over my shoulder at him. From the sounds of it, I missed my mark (and hit that stupid ambiance thing), but he did end up tripping over Growlie, who let out a yelp, which caused Meowth to snicker, which caused Growlie to bark and lunge for him, which made Meowth hiss, which made James scold both of them.

"Love you too, Jess," he called as he left the room. He sounded pissed, but whatever. At least with him and Teddy out of the house, I could sleep.

* * *

"That poor, poor bastard," Jack said, "Maybe he would have been better off with Jessiebelle."

Jessie shot him a deadly glare, "He most certainly would NOT have been better off with my stupid, crazy, self-absorbed, lunatic cou-…rival," she amended, catching herself before she could utter the c-word. Ugh. It was bad enough that she and Jessiebelle were related, but now it seemed that she was actually acknowledging that disturbing fact. Jack, for his part, tuned her out after the first insults left her mouth and thought that she was refraining from using a very different c-word.

* * *

I lazily opened my eyes around one. Growlie was laying at the foot of the bed, his eyes trained on the door. I smiled and snuggled deeper into the soft sheets, my world for once silent and comfortably warm. I heard the bedroom door click open. Hmm…maybe James was home early. Maybe he'd accept an apology…

Then Growlie started to growl. Growlie never growled at James.

"Oh, shuddup, Dog," Meowth hissed. Oh man! Not again! Growlie said something in pokemon speak and I'm pretty sure it was a jibe at the cat, who did something I didn't expect.

"Look, Mutt. We need to call a truce here," he said, "Ya annoy da hell outta me, but we've got bigger problems den just you and me."

"Growl?"

"Yeah! So just let me up dere and den you'll be on da bodyguard duty and I'll be da brains here," Meowth said. I frowned and opened my eyes just in time to see him hop up on the bed.

"What's going on?" I asked, still stubbornly refusing to move until I knew what was happening, "Bodyguard duty?"

Meowth's bright blue eyes softened as he made his way to the head of the bed, "I'm sorry I had to wake ya, Jess," he said in a very gentle voice, which reinforced the idea that James had told him not to wind me up.

"What's going on, Meowth?" I repeated. Meowth pointed to the window.

"Take a look," he said. I frowned and reluctantly left the soft, warm bed and looked out the window. It took me a moment to find what I was supposed to be looking for.

"Is that a net?" I asked, just able to identify the pattern in the water.

"Yep," Meowth answered.

"Why is it there?" I asked.

"Because of da seadra spawnin'," Meowth said, "All dose rare pokemon attract some less den reputable people."

"Team Rocket," I stated, understanding why Meowth was suddenly so willing to call a truce with Growlie.

"Yup."

"Where's James?" I asked, feeling my heart skip a beat, "And Teddy?"

"I'm gonna get onto dat right now. Me and da other pokemon were busy doin' sometin' else," he explained. I frowned.

"Do I wanna know?" I asked warily.

"I tink so. Now come meet da guy who's gonna help keep dis family safe," Meowth said, hopping off the bed and bounding to the door. What?

"Uh, Meowth?"

"Just trust me, Jess. I know what I'm doin'," he assured me. Why did I doubt that? Who could Meowth have possibly found that would keep our family safe? Aside from a couple acquaintances, we hadn't really met anyone that would take the time to help us. I stepped forwards, curious, and then a thought tugged at my mind.

"Meowth, if it's the twerp, I am going to beat your little head in!" I growled. Meowth scoffed.

"You think I'm suicidal? Just come on!" he moaned. I looked down at Growlie.

"If it's anyone twerp related, I give you full permission to eat him," I said to the puppy-pokemon, who actually looked a little put-out at the idea. He followed me to the living room, where my jaw hit the floor.

"Miss Jessie!"

"Mondo!" I exclaimed, staring at the youth who had been our go-to gadget guy in Team Rocket. He looked the same, his mop of brown hair just falling into honey-brown eyes. He was wearing a black Team Rocket uniform. He came up to me, which made Growlie let out a low rumble. I ignored him and pulled the kid into a hug.

* * *

"So a kid from Team Rocket comes into your house and you give him a hug. Smart," Jack commented. Jessie glared.

"Mondo's different," Jessie said a little defensively.

* * *

"Oh my god! How are you?" I asked.

"Good!" Mondo smiled, "How are you, Miss Jessie?"

"Living the dream, obviously," I replied. He grinned at me.

"Meowth told me! You and James must be pretty excited!" he said.

"Yeah, we're pretty happy," I admitted, "I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here?"

"I'm an agent now," he told me, "We're the first half of a team sent out here to wrangle water pokemon."

"First half?" I asked, sitting down on the sofa, a sinking feeling settling into my stomach.

"Yeah," Mondo nodded, "This is the shore that hundreds of pokemon use to spawn by. The seadra have their babies in the next week or so and then the seaking move in. Then the gyarados…"

"Gyarados?" I asked, "James obviously didn't think this through."

James was ridiculously scared of gyarados, which I can actually understand. Even I wasn't their biggest fan after James's magikarp (that he bought with MY money) evolved and got a bunch of it's sea serpent buddies to attack us after he kicked it. Thankfully we survived and never saw that thing again.

"The boss wants us to wrangle all the water pokemon that we can," Mondo was saying. I groaned.

"So there's going to be Rockets swarming the place for the next…"

"Four months," he answered, "During the colder winter months."

"Shit," I cursed, knowing that there was no way that we could coexist in a town with Team Rocket for four months and not be discovered, "We need to get out of here. Meowth, phone!" I demanded.

"Yeesh. You can tell who wears da pants in dis household," Meowth griped to Mondo as he gave me the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"She hasn't changed a bit," Mondo grinned. I dialled James's work phone. Voicemail.

"Pick up Teddy from school and get both of you home ASAP," I said. It would probably freak him out, but at least he'd hurry.

"No one bit," Mondo affirmed, still grinning.

"Unfortunately," Meowth muttered. I threw a cushion at him.

"So how are James and I going to get out of here?" I asked.

"We can pack for you!" Mondo chirped, "It's better if you guys get out of here before dark. That's when the others start coming."

"Fantastic," I moaned, "Er, Mondo, don't you have to get back before they miss you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. The three I'm here with…they won't miss me," he shrugged candidly. I raised my eyebrows.

"What? Mondo, why-"

"Because I have a bit of a hard time working for the people who tried to kill my best friends," he said, looking up at me with those wide eyes, "After Butch, Cassidy, and Domino tried to kill you guys, I wanted to quit, but the Boss thought I was too valuable with all my tech knowledge and promoted me."

"What's it like to be valuable again?" Meowth asked. Mondo shook his head.

"It stinks," he said, "The best part of my job was hanging out with you guys…and now…now I have to report to the people who almost killed you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Cassidy and Butcher got promoted?"

"No. If anything, they're in huge trouble," Mondo revealed, "Cassidy got demoted to desk work and Butch…well…no one really knows what happened to him."

"What'd they do?" I asked, morbidly curious about my rivals. Mondo shrugged.

"I have no idea. There's a couple rumours floating around…"

"Like what?" I asked. Cassidy and Butch fall from grace? This I just HAD to hear.

"Well some people are saying it's because they failed to kill you guys, but that doesn't make sense because Domino still has her elite status on special teams. Other people are saying…well…" at this, Mondo blushed.

"Out with it," I prodded him.

"Well, people think that they were together…Cassidy and Butch, I mean. Like together, together," he said slowly, his face becoming redder. That wasn't a big stretch. Of course Cassidy would screw her partner.

* * *

"Didn't you screw your partner?" Jack asked as an intoxicating aroma of cooking pancake batter filled the cabin. Jessie flushed. Suddenly it sounded very wrong for Jack to use words like 'screw' and to talk about her sex life.

"Uh, maybe. So what if I did?" she shrugged, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. He laughed.

"It's a little hypocritical, don't you think?" he asked.

"So what if it is?" she shrugged, her face still burning.

* * *

"What so the boss split them up?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mondo replied, "Word is that Butch was sent on a special, private mission…the kind most people don't come back from-"

* * *

"Wait a sec!" Jessie exclaimed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You said before that Butch was sent out here a couple years ago," Jessie said, cursing herself for not remembering this sooner, "When exactly?"

Jack frowned, trying to remember, "Uh…maybe three…no, it was four years ago," he amended.

"That would have been around the right time, I guess," Jessie said, "Did he say why he was here?"

"Not exactly, but as I said, there's only one thing that brings rockets out here," he said. Jessie groaned.

"And you won't tell me. I get it. But did he say _why_ he was sent out on the mission?" she asked. Jack frowned.

"He did say a few things. He even asked me about my daughter."

"He did?" Jessie asked in surprise. What could Butch possibly know about her parentage?

"Yeah. He seemed pretty curious," Jack said.

"Tell me," Jessie demanded.

"In the middle of your story? I don't want to interrupt."

"Interrupt," she ordered.

"After. Continue," he said firmly. Jessie glowered at him

* * *

"Well good riddance," I scoffed, not at all sympathetic for the man who helped chase me off of a cliff.

"Domino's been a nightmare, though," Mondo continued, "I hate her. She makes all of us report EVERYTHING and if something doesn't fit, she goes and interrogates us."

"Is she an efficiency expert all of a sudden?" I snorted. Mondo shook his head.

"You do NOT want to be interrogated by Domino," he advised with a shudder.

"Why's she so nuts?" Meowth asked.

"She's looking for you guys," Mondo replied, "She doesn't take failure well."

"Won't she interrogate you?" I asked, suddenly worried for both my well-being and that of the sweet teenage boy sitting before me.

"She's interrogated me so often that it doesn't work anymore," Mondo said defiantly, "She knows by now that the harder she pushes, the less I'll work, so she's stopped trying. I gapped at him.

"Look, Mondo, I know it sucks there at headquarters without us, but you have to do your job! You don't wanna give the boss an excuse to send Team Assassin after you. Trust me, falling off a cliff…not so fun," I told him. His usually happy face turned sombre.

"I don't care, Miss Jessie," he said firmly, "The Boss can do anything he wants to me, but I'm not gonna roll over and just do what he says. I'm not gonna be a mindless murderer…like Cassidy and Butch and Domino."

"Mondo-"

"And that's why I'm gonna help you and James get outta here," he declared, "You guys were the best friends I had on the team and friends take care of each other. You taught me that, Miss Jessie."

I was at loss for words. Mondo was a true friend. Always had been and now he was willing to risk his life to help us. I pulled him into another tight hug and refused to let him go.

"Uh, Miss Jessie? I should probably help Meowth and your pokemon pack your things," he squeaked.

"Oh. Right," I murmured, letting him go, "Sorry."

That happy-go-lucky grin was back on his face and he pecked me on the cheek before running off to help Meowth, who saluted to Growlie as he waited for Mondo the follow him to the garage. Growlie barked in approval, and I had to marvel at the sudden camaraderie between the two.

"There's a switch," I said, scratching the puppy pokemon behind the ears. Then the phone rang.

"Jess! Are you alright? Is it the babies? What's going on?" James's frantic voice panicked. I knew it'd freak him out.

"Shut up and calm down," I said in a low, steady voice, "I'm fine and the babies are right where you left them."

"Then what-"

"Would you just let me tell you?" I snapped, "Team Rocket is in Silver Shoal."

There was silence on the other end. Then came James's breathless voice, "What?"

"They're here and there's more coming. They're after water pokemon. They'll be here for the next four months," I told him, "Pick up Teddy from school and both of you get home. We have to get out of Silver Shoal. Today."

"How do you…" he started to ask, but then thought better of it, "What do I say?"

"Uh…tell 'em we have to leave for a little while…uh…family vacation?"

"Family vacations don't take four months," James said.

"Family emergency…your grandpa is sick," I offered. He let out a small whimper. Always so sensitive.

"Kay. I'll see you soon," he assured me. I hung up the phone. Meowth and Mondo were still off doing whatever it was that they were doing. Growlie was still by me and followed me when I stood to look out the window for what may have been the last time. I didn't really want to leave Silver Shoal. It was truly a beautiful place and I could definitely see why James chose it. It was the kind of place where I'd feel good about raising my children…it was home…

"Let's go pack," I sighed to Growlie, padding up to mine and James's room. I grabbed both of us a couple pairs of clothes, which was hard because there were so many other outfits that I wanted to take. I made sure to take the camera James had insisted upon. I stopped to cycle through the pictures, starting from back when we first moved in. There were pictures of us lounging on the beach, Teddy cautiously cradling his injured arms to him as he inspected the water, me when I didn't look like I swallowed a watermelon, me sleeping…

I frowned and deleted that photo. He could take pictures of me all he wanted when I was awake and had the presence of mind to look good for the camera. I sighed and shut off the camera before I tossed it into the rucksack I found in the closet. Then I found a tote bag and went into the bathroom to grab all of the essentials for life on the road. I remembered that road trip to from Sinnoh to Kanto all too well. The back roads, the ferry, the endless driving, the motels…and how there was always something that would have made life easier. Towels were one thing. It is very hard to use a campsite shower when you don't have a towel to dry yourself. Moisturizer. The last time, I broke out a lot…not good for the complexion. I made my way through the bathroom, throwing stuff into the tote bag. Then I deposited the bag on the bed and looked around the room, trying to find anything else.

My eyes landed on that infernal ambiance CD. Better hide that before James gets any ideas.

"Hiya, James!" I heard Mondo chirp from the living room.

"M-Mondo?" James spluttered. I smirked and walked back down to them. As I did, I could hear Meowth explaining the situation to James.

"You're helping us?" James asked incredulously.

"I guess not everyone in Team Rocket is evil," I said, smiling over at Mondo. The boys looked over at me. I could see relief on James's face and fear and confusion on Teddy's.

"Mondo doesn't have an evil bone in his body," James declared, "Alright, so Meowth and Mondo prepared all the camping gear in the garage so that will need loaded. We should take some food, I can go get clothes and all that-"

"I got it," I said, and upon his quizzical look, I explained, "I got a couple pairs of clothes for each of us along with all the bathroom stuff that we could possibly need. Everything's upstairs on the bed."

"Oh," he looked downright confused. I rolled my eyes as I sidled up to him.

"Honey, you can give orders all you want, but at the end of the day, I'm always going to be calling the shots," I told him.

"Not dat I ever doubted dat," Meowth muttered to Mondo. James, however, smirked.

"Did you just call me 'honey'?" he asked.

"Focus," I told him, "You go get the stuff from our room and round up the pokemon. I'll help Teddy pack," I ordered. I gestured to Teddy to follow when James grabbed my arm.

"Love you, Darling."

"Love you too, Doll-face," I retorted. My new tactic in 'operation-get-James-to-stop-with-that-pet-name' seemed to work. Mondo and Meowth snickered and James coloured. I smirked and lead Teddy back to his room where I grabbed him his own bag.

"Alright, Kid, you're going to throw clothes, toys, books, and bathroom stuff in the bag," I explained, setting the bag on the bed. For a moment, he didn't move, so I started throwing the essential underwear and socks into the bag.

"Jessie, are we in trouble?" he asked in a small voice. Ah, shit.

"A little bit," I allowed, "We just need to get out of town for a little while."

"I…Will…Do…" he stammered for a moment and I moved on to PJ's.

"What's up, Ted?" I asked.

"Will I get to stay with you?" he asked in a quiet voice. I stopped what I was doing and properly looked at the kid. He was looking down at his hands and his lower lip quivered. The kid was scared and confused. I sighed and knelt in front of him.

"Dude, you're part of this family. You go where we go. We're all going to be okay. I promise," I assured him, even though I had no idea if it were true or not. It seemed to reassure him, for he gave me a quick hug before starting his own packing.

A half-hour later and we were ready to go, standing in the garage. James had just got back from explaining to the Porters why we were leaving and to ask them to look in on the place from time to time. They agreed and expressed a lot of sympathy for James's supposed dying relative. They were pretty good neighbours.

Now we were all standing by the car. Teddy still looked scared and kept pretty close to me and Growlie. James looked just as scared, even though he was trying to put on a brave face. I suppose I looked the same, trying to hide behind a mask and be strong. Meowth was anxious, nervous to get going. Mondo looked a little sad.

"I'll make sure they stay away from this place," he said, giving me and James a quick hug, "Your secret will always be safe with me."

"Oh, Mondo, I don't know what we'd do without you," I gushed, pulling him in for another hug.

"Just be safe, Miss Jessie," he whispered, "And good luck with James and Meowth and the babies."

I'd need it.

"Thanks, Mondo," James said, clapping the young man on the shoulder, "You're a great friend."

"Anytime. In four months, you can come back, but make sure that you check before," Mondo said. We nodded, knowing that as soon as Mondo deemed Silver Shoal safe again, he would send an email to a special email account that he and James set up. None of us would use names, just a couple predetermined words.

"We will," we assured him. For a moment we stood there staring at each other. Mondo looked so alone as he prepared to help us flee from out enemies. Then James helped Teddy and Growlie get into the vehicle. A feeling of panic swept over me as the pressure of goodbye weighed down on me.

"Mondo, come with us," I pleaded in the last moment. He just gave me a soft smile.

"I wish I could, Miss Jessie," he said, "but someone's got to keep you safe."

I hugged him again, cursing the tears that fell from my eyes. Damn hormones.

"Be careful, Mondo," I whispered in his ears.

"You too," he whispered back. Then I got into the passenger side of the vehicle. Meowth hopped in after me, giving Mondo a salute.

Then James threw the car into gear and pulled out onto the road. I blinked back tears and took a breath. Then I felt his hand in mine. I looked over at him and we locked eyes for that brief second. Suddenly, I felt a little better, like everything would actually be alright despite the fact that we were running again.

We'd face the world together, like we had always done, and we'd be okay because we had each other.

* * *

"Paradise doesn't last," Jessie sighed as she watched Jack dish out his pancakes,

"No, it does not," Jack agreed, passing her a plate. She fiddled with her food for a moment.

"So about Butch…" she hinted, "My story is done for now and you did say that you'd tell me."

"You know, you're oddly curious about the man who nearly murdered you," Jack observed. Well, duh, she thought, I kind of want to know why he was asking you about me and what he knows.

"I wanna know why he was out here," Jessie maintained.

"And what purpose would that serve exactly?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. It'd give me something else to think about. I don't have much else to do," which wasn't really a lie. She kind of needed something else to think about and Butch and Cassidy's woes would at least lift her mood and get her mind off of her messed up past.

"Alright," Jack sighed, "I'll tell you."

**TBC**

**AN: Yay for Mondo! Of course he'd do anything for Jessie and James, especially for Jessie's wellbeing. So Jessie and James are back on the run. Exciting. And now we get to delve into the mystery that is Butch and Cassidy. They'd definately get Jessie's mind off of everything. So what are your thoughts about how Jessie is handling her paternity? Comments, concerns? I'd love to hear 'em!**

**Songs That Inspired This Chapter:  
-Brave Face by Delta Goodrem.  
-Get Out of This Town by Carrie Underwood.**


	23. Scandalous

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 23: Scandalous**_

_I'm gonna a start a revolution,_  
_Of convoluted disillusion._  
_I'll lead a war with no conclusion,_  
_And in the final hour I'll be a confident coward_

_They're gonna miss me when I'm dead and gone._  
_They're gonna talk about me over and over and over._  
_They're gonna file me under latest nostalgia, happily ever after._

_But I'm not a hero, I'm a liar._  
_I'm not a savior, I'm a vampire._  
_Sucking the life out of all the friends I've ever known._  
_We're a trainwreck, not winners._  
_On a soap box preaching down to the sinners._  
_Saints without a cause, we're not listening, we're not listening, _  
_We're not listening, we're not listening.  
_**...All Time Low - Heroes**

"Around four years ago, I was sitting up one night trying to put together a chair when there was a sudden knock on the door," Jack said, "As you know, I don't get that many visitors out here. I opened the door and found a young man with blood pouring from his forehead. Despite the fact that he was wearing one of my brother's uniforms, I let him in, knowing that he would have probably died out in the snowstorm…"

* * *

The green-haired young man looked over at me, still clutching the chunk of ice to the gash on his forehead. Why he had decided to go wandering through the mountains at night during a snowstorm, I didn't understand.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing out there?" I asked.

"I can't-"

"Then let me guess," I offered, already a little frustrated by this situation. I expected my visitors to be forthcoming in exchange for hospitality. I certainly didn't want to play doctor for one of my brother's minions and not know why. He shrugged.

"You're after a certain legendary pokemon," I said bluntly, and I had the pleasure of seeing his eyes widen.

"How'd you know?" he asked, looking scared.

"I have my ways," I said mysteriously, "You do know that you're probably going to die looking for it, right?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he looked at the blood-stained ice shard in his hand, clenched his eyes shut, and nodded, that hard façade slipping away and revealing the fear beneath.

"Then why do it?" I asked, "Is glory really worth dying for?"

"It's not glory," he said in a small voice, swallowing thickly, "I don't want to be famous or infamous or whatever. I just…I just have to."

I frowned. I was an expert at desperation and I could tell that this young man was desperate. He tried so hard to hold his head up to convince me that he was alright so that I would allow him to continue his suicide mission. I knew better of course.

"Have to, huh?" I said, seeing the whole picture, "Who's going to get hurt if you don't complete the mission?"

He sighed heavily and looked even worse for wear, "My partner," he revealed. Suddenly I held a bit more respect for this young agent.

"What's your name, Kid?" I asked him. I hadn't asked before because I didn't really care about who the ambitious Rocket was. Now I was a bit more willing to get to know the kid.

"Butch," he answered.

"Butch?"

"Yeah," he nodded humourlessly, "That's Butch. B-U-T-C-H. Not Bill, not Biff, not Hutch. Butch," he spelled it out.

* * *

Jessie snorted.

"Apparently people get his name wrong," Jack supplied.

"Mostly on purpose," Jessie smirked, "It's so easy to annoy him."

* * *

Butch stayed with me for a couple weeks as he searched the area. It was nice and a bit strange to have company. It had been so long. I fed him and gave him shelter, and in return, he brought me supplies from outside of my boundaries. He didn't really say much. Mostly, he just filled me in on what I had missed of the world. Occasionally, he'd offer a thing or two about himself. From what I gathered, he had spent most of his life on the wrong side of the tracks, which lead him to Team Rocket.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked me one night as we sat by the fire.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Do you have kids?"

The question caught me off guard, but I answered in the affirmative, "A daughter."

"Do you ever get to see her?" he asked, looking over at me with those brown eyes that reminded me so much of my old friend, Amy. Not for the first time, I wondered if this was the little boy I remembered, but as always, I didn't bother asking. He had said that he had lost his mother when he was little and honestly, I didn't want to know if another friend of mine had fallen.

"No," I answered truthfully.

"Oh," he said, looking back at his lap. Then he looked at me again, "Do you miss her?"

"Everyday," I replied. There was a beat and he went back to looking at his hands.

"Do you have kids, Butch?" I asked him. His head snapped up and an odd look flashed over his face.

"N-no," he said, his voice a little thicker. He ran his hands through his hair and I decided not to press him.

"What's her name?" he mumbled after a moment. It took me a second to realize that he was asking about my daughter.

"Jessie," I replied. He looked up at me with a frown on his face, like he was trying to work something out.

"When was the last time you saw her?" he asked. I sighed.

"She would have been four," I said.

"That's a long time," he observed. I nodded.

"An eternity," I agreed, "I'd give almost anything to see her again…although…if that did happen, I wouldn't want to see her here."

"Why not?" Butch asked. I looked down at my hands now, trying to dodge the young man's stare.

"I don't want her anywhere near this place," I answered, "It's my hell and I hope that she never has to call it hers too. I just hope that wherever she is, she's happy and safe."

* * *

"And that's all I really got out of him," Jack shrugged. Jessie frowned and shoved her empty plate away.

"You didn't find out any more?" she asked incredulously, "The guy is wandering a mountain and needs a place to crash, yet you don't ask him anything else?"

"He was quiet. I was quiet," Jack shrugged, picking up the plates.

"Well that's disappointing," Jessie pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"I apologize if it's not the scandalous tale that you had hoped for," he said, standing at the basin to wash the plates.

Oh, but it did have some scandalous undertones, Jessie thought. One of her special talents was scoping out the scandalous. Butch had not wanted glory; he had wanted to protect Cassidy. He knew that he would probably die, yet he did it anyways. In her experience, when you offered your own life for someone else, you generally loved that person a lot. So Butch loved Cassidy. Not really a new development, considering her conversation with Mondo. The thing that struck Jessie was the later half of Jack's story. Why would Butch suddenly ask if Jack had kids? If he had kids on the brain then…oh, it was too scandalous to think! Butch had kids on his mind. Cassidy was in major trouble with the boss. A plus B equals…

"I bet he knocked her up," she announced, causing Jack to snort loudly.

"Oh, come on, Jessilina!"

"Why else would he ask about your daughter?" she protested.

"Genuine curiosity?" he offered, "You know, there are some people in this world who actually KNOW how to use birth control."

"Uneducated thieves," Jessie told him, "and when you work in close contact with another person, sometimes the moment is just right and you don't think about that. And don't get me started on drunken hook-ups…"

"I think you're just looking for something to hold over their heads," Jack commented, "I'm sure it's not as scandalous as you seem to believe."

She glared at him, fully intending to argue, "The only thing I'd be holding over Cassidy and Biffer's heads would be a VERY large rock and-"

"Before you really get into the death threats, may I offer you a slightly more scandalous tale?" Jack interrupted, hoping that it would get her off the topic. Jessie blinked. Right. It was Jack's turn, which meant that she would learn about how her parents explained her birth. Her life took precedence over Bill and Cassidy any day.

* * *

"Jack…Jack," Miya whispered in my ear and I felt her slender hand on my shoulder.

"Miya?" I asked sleepily, barely opening my eyes. I was laying with her in her bed at the hospital. She smiled at me, sleep still in her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey," I said back, leaning over to peck her on the lips. To my delight, she let me. The previous night had not been a glorious dream, but real, "Are you alright?" I asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Sore, but okay," she replied, "It's 5:30."

"AM?" I asked groggily, "Why are we-"

"Things are going to be crazy today. You should get back," she whispered.

"How do you think so clearly in the morning?" I groaned, laying back and gently tracing patterns on her arm, just above her cast.

"One of us has to be on the ball," Miya murmured, "Up. Now."

"Little bossy," I commented, rolling out of bed to dodge her attacking fingers poking me in the ribs.

"You knew that when you signed up for this family thing," she laughed, laying back and looking entirely too comfortable. I leaned over her, looking into those aqua eyes of hers.

"I'll be back," I promised.

"You'd better be," she pulled my tie with her good hand so that my face would follow. My lips met hers and my world was good.

"I'll see you later," I assured her, "Say 'hi' to Jessica for me," I gave her another kiss. She frowned and eased herself into a sitting position, keeping her broken wrist cradled to her body.

"Help me into the wheelchair," she ordered. I knew where she wanted to go.

"My, you need to rest and the baby will be asleep-"

"I was going to go anyways," she told me, "Just help."

"The doctors and nurses-"

"Jack, this is happening with or without you. I want to see my baby," she said firmly. It was useless to argue. I gave in and helped her into the chair. I wheeled her to the NICU, where we had reluctantly left Baby Jessica a few hours ago. She was sleeping in her plastic incubator thingy, her little chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Miya gently touched the plastic and a serene smile overtook her features. I had never seen that look on her face before and I knew that it was reserved for our daughter. Our daughter.

"I told you that she'd be asleep," I whispered.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," she told me, "Now get going before anyone has reason to suspect something."

I sighed and with a final kiss and look at the baby, I left the hospital and hopped in my car, after clearing away the parking tickets, of course. I pulled away, vowing to visit again that day. I yawned widely as I drove back to mother's estate.

I saw the strange black van sitting just outside the entrance. I only noticed it from the exhaust billowing from it. I frowned and eased over to the side of the road. I called my arcanine out and approached the vehicle. I could see a man sleeping in the driver's seat. He was wearing a dark Team Rocket uniform. I looked down at Arcanine before I knocked on the window. The guy woke with a start and when he caught sight of me, he paled. He rolled open the window.

"Eh, hey what can I do for you?" he asked nervously, and despite how much he tried to hide his accent, I heard it.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" I questioned, holding back the urge to make this Hoenn bastard pay for what his buddies did to Miya.

"Uh…the…the boss asked me to stand guard," he stammered lamely. I nodded and then suddenly grabbed him by the shirt. His head hit the frame of the vehicle with a satisfying crack. With him dazed, I opened the door and pulled him out of the vehicle, pushing him to the snow-dusted ground.

"Arg! What the hell!" he cried, clutching his head. His accent now freely slipped passed his lips.

"Why don't you tell me what you're REALLY doing out here?" I ordered. He looked at me with a grimace.

"I-I told you-"

"Sure you did," I allowed, crouching down to his level, "Now you're going to tell me why I've never seen you before, why you speak with the same accent as a pair of thugs who roughed up my agents, and why you are sitting outside my house!"

"B-Boss, I'm sorry, I just-"

"I'm not the boss, you little worm!" I corrected, standing back up. I released my skarmory, "Hold him," I ordered, and Skarmory wrapped it's large talons around the Hoenn agent's arms. He struggled. I paid him no attention, knowing that he'd never get free from Skarmory and Arcanine. I approached the van and hopped in.

Three coffee cups sat in the drink holders. A wallet sat on the dash and upon inspecting it, I discovered that my capture's name was Klaus and that he was from Petalburg City. I also found a gun, a bunch of tech stuff, and a black bag with a red 'R' on it. I opened the bag and when I saw what it contained, my blood ran cold.

I hopped out of the van and glared at the little blond Hoenn native.

"Where did you get this?" I demanded, holding the bag for the blond to see.

"What?"

"Wrong answer!" I snarled, "Arcanine, flamethrower. Make him dance."

Klaus yelped in pain as the ground heated up beneath his feet, melting away the thick material of his boots. After a moment, I called Arcanine off.

"Where did you get this?" I demanded again, feeling very, very dangerous.

"I-I don't know-ARG!"

I gestured for Arcanine to continue. Then I told him to stop again.

"Alright, Klaus, here's the deal. You have minor second-degree burns on your feet. They'll hurt like hell, but they'll heal. Now tell me where you got the bag, or you'll be nursing third-degree burns, which won't hurt because all of your nerve endings will be fried. The downside is, you'll never be able to walk again because chances are you'll develop an infection and have to get your feet amputated. Now talk."

* * *

"Holy fuck!" Jessie whistled, staring at Jack with wide eyes, "What the fuck was in that bag?"

"I'm not exactly proud of that, but at the time, it felt quite satisfying," Jack said.

* * *

"In Viridian City!" Klaus cried, "By the pokemon center!"

"Who gave it to you?" I asked in a low growl. He was shaking and pale, eyeing Arcanine with fear on his this face.

"I can't-"

"Well, then, I guess Arcanine is going to have to up the ante…"

"WAIT!" Klaus screamed in panic, "IT WAS-"

He said no more. He couldn't, for there was a bullet wound in his forehead.

* * *

"You shot him?" Jessie asked wildly.

"No," Jack scowled, "I didn't have a gun, nor did I take the one from the van."

* * *

I whirled around, looking wildly for the shooter, but saw nothing except the high ledge sheltered by rocks. The perfect spot for a sniper. My legs seemed to turn to jell-o as I called back my pokemon and stumbled back to my car and drove for mother's estate, the dead agent far from my mind.

I stumbled into the foyer, panting as I closed the door, the black bag still clutched in my hand. I looked up and saw a light on in the den. I frowned and approached it.

"Mother?" I asked. She was sitting in her chair, sipping a cup of tea and looking over a diagram. She got to her feet and I saw relief wash over her normally impassive face.

"Jack!" she said breathlessly, putting her hands on my shoulders and looking at me, "Where on earth have you been?" she demanded.

"I was at the hospital, Mother," I replied in an instant, "There was paperwork to deal with for both Mot- Oak and Lillis. Not to mention the cops…"

"What did they say?" she questioned.

"They wanted to know what happened. I told them that Oak had been doing target practice when a ricochet hit him and that made another person force Lillis to the ground, breaking her wrist and causing her to go into labour," I recited what I had told the cops hours before, "Was that alright?" I asked.

"Very good, Son," Mother nodded, "Is Miyamoto alright?"

"Yes," I answered, "It took a long time to be sure, but both her and her child are doing fine. I waited at the hospital just to be sure. Was I wrong to do so, Mother?"

"No, no, my son," she answered, "You acted very responsibly. It is the agents that are the heart of this organization and as the leaders, we must tend to those who are loyal to us before we meet our own needs. You did well. You say her and her child are alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good," she said, "I was concerned. Look," she gestured to the diagram that I had seen her looking at. It was the lobby in front of her office, where the commotion took place. Dots labelled with Carson, Oak, Ketchum, Parker, and Miyamoto were stuck in place along with two labelled as shooters. Amy's dot was behind the desk. Miya's was in front of the desk, slightly to the left. Motorcycle's was in between Miya and one of the shooters. Just by being there, he may have saved both Miya and Amy's lives.

"If Motorcycle hadn't been there, she would have taken the bullet," I said, swallowing hard and feeling a new appreciation for the young man.

"Yes," Mother said, "But as you say, she is alright and her child is too. A small miracle."

"Mother…outside, I saw a dark van," I said, explaining to her about Klaus and his death, "I ran, but I took this," I showed her the bag. She frowned, her concerned gaze moving from me to the bag. She reached in and took out the set of Team Rocket credentials.

"Similar documents were found on the other two cretins," Mother said, "We have a mole in Team Rocket."

* * *

"That's it?" Jessie asked doubtfully, "That's why you tortured that agent?"

"Wait."

* * *

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We shall figure that out later. Right now, you need to get change. There's going to be a meeting in an hour. Every able agent is to be in the courtyard."

"Yes, Ma'am," I said obediently. I bowed and went up to my room and shut the door. I put my hand in my jacket pocket and pulled out the pieces of paper that had also been in the bag, but I had taken them out before my mother could see them. I spread them out on my bed.

They were pictures. Of Miya walking down the street. Of Miya leaving the doctor's office. Of Miya laughing with Catherine and Daphne. Of Miya and me standing under a dark umbrella as she sobbed against me, grieving for her mother. There was even one of her looking out her window at me as I ran passed her apartment that morning.

I thought about Mother's diagram. That shooter had not been firing at Amy. He had been firing at Miya. Motorcycle had just got in the way.

* * *

"They were there to kill Miya," Jessie gasped. And me too, she thought.

"Yes," Jack answered, "and I don't take it very well when people I love are threatened."

"Understandable," Jessie said. Who would want to kill her mother? And her too?

* * *

In anger, I scooped the photos up and put them in my pocket. Then I made my way back to the foyer, where my brothers had joined my mother. They had not wanted to leave mother alone after last night. Together, the four of us walked out passed the garden and through the back of headquarters, which was disguised to look like a garage. We walked through the underground tunnel that lead up to the main building. Mother led us to the courtyard where agents were already drifting in. Some grunts had been ordered to set up a platform where Mother could stand and give a speech. More agents trickled in. I saw Motorcycle, Heath, and Lana near the front. Amy was beside Motorcycle, still looking shaken. Catherine was a little ways away from them, hugely pregnant and looking very confused. Daphne saw her when she walked in and rushed over to her, confusion all over the shorter blonde's face. I wanted to go and explain to them, but I took my place with my brothers behind our mother.

At eight o'clock, Mother called for silence. One-hundred agents looked up at us.

"I'm sure that you are all wondering why you are here," she said, "Last night, I'm afraid, we received a threat from a rival organization. Two masked men from the Hoenn Team Aqua-Magma infiltrated our headquarters in my absence to attempt a take-over. Had it not been for the brave actions of three agents, they may have succeeded to permanently damage Team Rocket. May I ask Lana Parker, Heath Ketchum, and Theodore Oak to ascend the platform?" she questioned. The three agents nervously took their place in front of the crowd.

"These three agents intervened to prevent the intruders from accessing the main office and saving the lives of two agents who had been in the lobby at the time," Mother continued, "For such a service, I wish to grant them Elite status and extend my deepest gratitude."

I was a little shocked, but then, they did deserve that honour. They saved the love of my life and my daughter. I owed them my life.

"You see here at Team Rocket," Mother was saying, "You are not just agents or employees; you are family. Any person who protects our family deserves nothing but the deepest respect and devotion. No one will threaten this family. If we are united, we are strong. No one can destroy our Team Rocket. I will personally ensure that no one will ever threaten our family again, starting with a thorough examination of how the intruders managed to slip so far passed our defence system. Rest assured, any person responsible for this grievous threat will be dealt with most severely."

She dismissed the agents after that, leaving Motorcycle, Heath and Lana to undergo many congratulations. I noticed Daphne and Catherine still looking confused and looking around for someone. Miya. I jumped off of the platform, not paying attention to my brothers.

"Miss Catherine? Miss Daphne?" I greeted the two ladies with a bow.

"Mr. Sakaki, what was that all about? There was an attack?" Daphne asked me.

"Yes, there was an attack in Mother's lobby last night," I confirmed.

"Madam Boss said two agents were nearly killed," Catherine said, placing a hand on her large abdomen, "Amy would have been in the lobby. Who else was there?" she asked, though it looked as if she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry to say that it was Miyamoto," I bowed. Catherine and Daphne sucked in a collective breath.

"Is she alright? Her baby? Where is she?" Catherine fired off. Daphne grabbed her hand.

"Catherine, your blood pressure," she warned.

"Miyamoto is fine," I quickly assured them, "She's at Viridian Hospital, where she gave birth last night to a baby girl."

"But it's too soon!" Catherine echoed my concern from the previous night.

"The baby is being kept in an incubator and from what I know, she is doing just fine," I explained.

"Miya was alone…" Catherine sighed, "Why didn't she call one of us? Me or Daphne?"

"I don't know," I said, and I wondered that myself. If I hadn't got there when I did, Miya would have had the baby alone.

"I was out last night," Daphne said regretfully, "and you're supposed to be on bed rest. I bet she didn't want to stress you out."

"Damn it," Catherine cursed, "Come on, Daph, we're going to the hospital. You drive."

With that, the two women departed. I turned back to my family and I saw my mother's eyes on me. I followed her an my brothers back to her office, which looked a lot better than it had done.

"We need to discuss our plan of attack," Mother announced, settling behind her desk.

"I still can't believe one of our own is responsible for this," Joseph said, shaking his head.

"Unfortunately it seems so," Mother said with a frown, "I am suspending all other ventures until we get this Hoenn business settled. Giovanni, I want you to conduct interviews in regards to last night's events. I want to know exactly where everyone was."

"Yes, Mother. I want to know too," Gionvanni said with a growl. She nodded, satisfied with him.

"Joseph, I want you to get your hands on security tapes from headquarters, the house, and the Viridian Pokemon center. From what I understand, that is where they received their fake documents and uniforms."

"Yes, Mother," Joseph nodded. Then Mother turned to me.

"Jack, I want you to keep watch on the agents involved in last night's events," she told me, "You have seem to have a way with them and as the ones who thwarted the attack last night, I'm concerned that they will have a target on their backs."

"I can do that, Mother," I said with a bow, "May I ask, what of the pair of Hoenn agents now?"

"Giovanni and I shall deal with that rift-raft. We'll see if they are more cooperative this morning," Mother said dangerously.

"Can I help?" I asked. Mother surveyed me for a moment.

"Boys, can you give your brother and I a moment?" she requested, "Giovanni, I shall meet you in the dungeons."

I felt decidedly alone as my brothers left the room. The last time I felt like this, I had been seventeen and about to explain to Mother why I had snuck out in the middle of the night.

"Jack, Son, the best thing for you to do now is keep watch over those agents," Mother said to me.

"Mother, I-"

"Hush, Son. I understand your desire to see justice against the men that threatened our family, but I feel that it is best that your brother and I carry that out. We have the experience, after all," she said, "As for you, Jack, I have much bigger plans for."

"Pardon?"

"In the last few months, I've noticed a change in you. You've really matured on the road, yet the more you've been away, the more miserable you've become and I know why."

"You do?" I asked, my heart pounding. Surely she couldn't know about Miya.

"Because you care immensely about not just this organization, but also the people that it represents. Your father was the same. He cared so much for me, you, your brothers, his agents…almost to a fault. The difference, however, is that you also have my drive. You have direction. You just need a goal and I have the perfect one in mind for you."

"Which is?" I asked. She simply smiled and reached up to stroke my cheek affectionately, the way she had done when I had done something good as a child.

"All in good time, but for now, do not question me. I know what's best for my boys, and what's best for you is that the agents see you as their advocate," She told me. And with that, she walked towards the door, "Oh, and Jack? Be a dear and find a baby gift for Miyamoto's child."

Then she was gone. I left the office feeling very confused, but in comparison with my brothers, it seemed that I had got the more preferable job.

* * *

"She wanted you to be the leader," Jessie said in awe, "She wanted the agents to respect you."

"I think so," Jack agreed, "At the time, I didn't really understand why she wanted me. I was the youngest and had always half-thought that she would pick Giovanni or Joseph."

"Wow. No wonder Giovanni hates you," Jessie commented. Jack sighed.

"Giovanni hates me for a lot of things. This was just one of many reasons."

* * *

I walked into the NICU with a pink vulpix plush toy in my hands. I saw Miya sitting there, cradling our daughter in her arms and showing her off to Catherine and Daphne, who cooed at the new little member of their team. I couldn't help beaming as I approached.

"Motherhood suits you, Miss Miyamoto," I commented. The three women looked up at me.

"Thank you, Mr. Sakaki," she said, shooting me a playful smirk as we shifted back into our old roles of hiding our relationship, "and what brings you here?"

"My mother sends her best," I said, offering the plush toy. Miya smiled and Catherine placed the toy on top of Jessica's incubator.

"Please send her my thanks. Catherine and Daphne were just filling me in on what I missed this morning," she explained.

"And Miya was just about to fill me in on why she didn't call one of us," Catherine interjected, shooting a stern look at her friend. Miya rolled her eyes.

"I was perfectly fine."

"You were all alone," Daphne said.

"No, I wasn't. I had doctors and nurses and a helper-guy," Miya retorted, shooting me a conspiratorial grin.

"You should have called," Catherine said again.

"And risk you getting your blood pressure up?" Miya scoffed, "The last thing I needed was my friend and her baby in danger because of me."

"We would have been fine. Freddie could have helped-"

"Oh it all turned out, Cath. I'm fine. Jessica's fine. You, the baby, and Daph are fine," Miya shrugged, "And in a couple weeks, Jessica's going to get a new friend. Now if Daphne would get on the same page, we could have a new little Team Rocket trio."

Daphne blushed at this, "All in good time. First I need to find a man with the right priorities."

"Good luck," Miya and Catherine said together. Ouch. That didn't say much about me and Freddie.

"Aside from that, I enjoy work right now. Having a kid means sacrifices," Daphne shrugged.

"Meaning what exactly?" Miya asked, laughing.

"Oh, My. You and Cath have different priorities now," Daphne explained, "Work won't be the same. You're either going to opt for a desk job or find a round-the-clock babysitter and even then, you guys are going to rush home to be with the little ones. No more late nights or partying. No more month-long missions. It'll be different."

"She is right, My," Catherine agreed, "but we'll all make it work."

"Always good to see," I said. I think the three women had forgotten that I was still in the room.

"So patient, Mr. Sakaki," Miya observed, "Our apologies."

"It's alright," I shrugged.

"Girls, I think Mr. Sakaki is just too polite to say that he wants more information about last night. Do you guys mind if we have a second?" Miya asked her friends.

"By all means," Catherine said.

"I should probably get back to headquarters," Daphne said, "Cath, I can give you a ride."

"Sure. We'll be back later?" Catherine question. Miya nodded happily and exchanged goodbyes. Then I was alone with her and Jessica. When I was sure that they were out of sight, I gave her a kiss.

"Missed you," I told her, stealing Catherine's seat and gently stroking Jessica's little hand, who whimpered and turned her tiny head towards her mother, "What have the doctors said?"

"That she's strong," Miya replied, "They think they might have miscalculated the due date by a couple weeks, which is good. She's not as premature as we thought. We should be able to go home in the next couple weeks."

"That's great. I'm glad."

"I can tell," she said, "So how was the morning for you?"

"Well, I saw a guy die, learned that the attack was an inside job, and got assigned to babysitting all of the agents that were involved with the attack," I summarized. Her jaw dropped as she unbuttoned her shirt to let the baby nurse. I told her everything that had happened, skipping over the part where I learned that she had been the target of a hit. Like always though, she knew that I was hiding something.

"Fine," I caved at her insistent questioning, "The attack wasn't just about hitting Team Rocket. They were targeting a specific member: you."

"Me?" she blinked, "They wanted to kill me?"

I pulled out the pictures and showed them to her, "I found these inside the bag. I didn't show Mother because she would have wondered why they wanted you dead and she would have figured out that it was because Jessica's mine. I think she already suspects something. She knows that you were in the line of fire and only survived because Motorcycle took the bullet."

"So what does this mean?" she asked, fear in her voice as she looked down at the baby, "If they want me dead, they'll keep on trying and-"

"And they'll have to go through me to even get close to you," I said firmly, "I promise you that no one is going to hurt you or her."

"Jack, you can't watch us all the time-"

"Sure I can," I said, "In fact, I already have a plan."

* * *

"You're going to end it there, huh?" Jessie asked, looking a little putout.

"Yup."

"You suck."

"I know," Jack said, "Does that satisfy your need for a scandal?"

"Well, yeah, sure," Jessie said, "You kind of had a lot going on back then. Murder plots and all…but you already know roughly who was responsible, don't you?"

"I do," he allowed.

"Yeah, well I don't know about this Butch and Cassidy thing," Jessie said, "I mean, why would he stoop so low as to sleep with her? I guess there's someone for everyone and those two deserve each other, but eww! I couldn't imagine the two of them…ick!"

Jack slapped his forehead with his palm. When she got on a subject, she did stick to it, he'd give her that. She was a lot like Miya that way.

Stubborn.

**TBC**

**AN: VERY stubborn, lol. So there's all that's known about Butch and Cassidy up until this point, but obviously they've won a little favour back (although I'm sure Jessie wishes otherwise). So Jack has a plan to protect Miya from whoever is targeting her and Baby Jessie. **

**As for next chapter: James faces the road with a jittery eight-year-old, a sarcastic feline, an over-protective dog, and a pregnant Jessie. I feel kind of bad for the guy.**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:****  
-World We Know by Crash Parallel. The world is definately kind of nuts.  
-Heroes by All Time Low. Is Jack the hero of Madam Boss's Team or is he the reason it ended?  
-Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Definately fits Butch and Cassidy in their time apart. Butch misses his partner. **


	24. The Kindness of Strangers

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 24****: ****The Kindness of Strangers...and People Who Want to Mug You**_

_You dance like a queen_  
_In spite of all the things you never wanted_  
_When you're left out in the cold_  
_You dance like a queen_  
_Your silhouette is still my reflection_  
_You speak to me in riddles_  
_You speak to me in riddles_

_Is something on your mind?_  
_Hands are cold as ice she says_  
_Tell me about your secreat life_  
_And all the things you've seen_  
_Tell me what you think of me  
_**...Thriving Ivory - Secret Life**

Jessie had her knife and chipped away at the wooden wall, her mind running through the things that she had just learned. Aside from her speculations about Butch and Cassidy, there had been a lot of new information about her past. Someone had wanted her and her mother dead when she was little. She frowned and fidgeted. Was that why she grew up without a mother? Was Miyamoto Lillis dead? Jessie felt her stomach do flip-flops at the thought. It would certainly explain Jack's moments of despair, but Jessie didn't like the idea. She remembered the moments where she spent sleepless nights wondering what happened to her mother and how angry she had been. She felt a little guilty about that now.

"Blizzard weather, yeesh," Jack shivered as he entered the cabin pulling a rope tied around a bundle of logs.

"That's a lot of wood," Jessie commented.

"Blizzard's coming," Jack sighed, pulling off a toque to reveal the messy red hair beneath, "I've got enough wood to hold us for a few days. Chances are we won't be able to leave the cabin for a while."

"We?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow and looking down at the explosive cuffs on her wrists. Jack chuckled.

"Sorry," he apologized, shrugging out of his coat. Jessie watched as he stacked the wood on the pile and remembered what he had said before.

"_I'd give almost anything to see her again…although…if that did happen, I wouldn't want to see her here. I don't want her anywhere near this place. It's my hell and I hope that she never has to call it hers too. I just hope that wherever she is, she's happy and safe."_

Jessie squirmed. She was in the Andes, exactly where her father didn't want her to be. How would he react to that? Probably not positively.

"Plus side: lot's of story opportunities," Jack was saying, shooting her a grin, "Your go."

"My go," she repeated, setting her knife down and thinking of the next part of her story, the part where she got to meet some very good people.

* * *

James looked green as he navigated the vehicle down the gravel path leading away from Silver Shoal, our home. He had opted for gravel so he could stay off the main roads. I could see the strategy behind it. The Rockets would take the fastest route into town, the highway. That strategy was flawed, though. The Rockets also had to stay inconspicuous, like on back roads. That meant that we were basically screwed no matter where we went, which is why I stayed silent.

James obviously knew that his plan was not foolproof. That was apparent in the way he clenched the steering wheel and looked like he was about to puke.

My silence was for the eight-year-old boy who had curled himself next to Growlie in the backseat. He reminded me of when I first met him. He had made himself seem as small as possible and those intelligent green-eyes nervously took in the landscape outside. If there was one thing I had learned about Teddy, it was that he needed stability. He didn't do so well with uncertainty.

"So where are we going?" Meowth asked, hopping up onto the center console. I bit my lip and looked at James, who mirrored my clueless expression back at me.

"Uhh..."

Meowth let out an exasperated sigh, "How did Meowth guess dat youse two wouldn't have a plan? Didn't youse two dopes listen to me back when I was sayin' you needed to tink of your futures?"

"Meowth, I'm warning you-"

"Now if Meowth remembers correctly," the cat continued, hardly phased by my death threats, "Tojo Village is a couple hours away, which it kinda da crossroads between Johto and Kanto. I say we make our way dere and den we can figure out where we can crash for a few months," he finished.

"He does make a point," James sighed, looking over at me. I groaned. I hated it when Meowth was right.

"So what can we do to kill da time 'til we get dere?" Meowth wondered aloud. I could tell from his tone that he already had something in mind.

"Oh, this should be good," I muttered.

"Well, seein' as how dere's only a couple more months before da lil' ones are born, we should probably figure out what we're gonna call dose kids," he announced. My eyebrows shot up to my forehead. James was wearing a similar look.

"You think you're going to name our kids?" we said at the same time.

"I've come to realize dat youse two don't do so well under pressure. What's gonna happen when da kids come out and youse two are starin' at them and can't come up with names? We can't just call 'em 'goil baby' and 'boy baby'. We need to plan dis out so da poor kids aren't saddled with names like Waldo," Meowth shuddered. Where did he get off thinking that he could just name our kids? And insulting our naming abilities?

"Well, they do need names," James sighed. I scowled. He was entirely too easily convinced. Over the past few months, he had been throwing out random names, but whenever he approached the subject, I changed it. I needed to see something before I named it. What if all the names we picked didn't work or what if we saddled the babies with a dumb name that didn't fit at all?

"And it would get our minds on sometin' else," Meowth chimed in, throwing a look over his shoulder at Teddy. Suddenly, I knew why he wanted to discuss names. He wanted to get Teddy's mind off everything. How could I say no to that?

"Fine," I relented.

"Alright, so any suggestions for James and Jessie Junior?" Meowth asked, looking around the car.

"Not those ones," I muttered.

"So 'Jamie' is out?" Meowth asked.

"Middle names, sure, but not as first names," I declared.

"Well, there are plenty of other good names," James allowed, "I was thinking of 'Jillian' for a girl. What do you think?"

"I'm not crazy about it."

"Hey, you could call da boy baby 'Jack'!" Meowth declared.

* * *

"It is a pretty solid name," Jack chuckled. Jessie rolled her eyes

"It was very NOT solid," she told him, silently thinking about how weird it would have been if she had named her son 'Jack'.

* * *

"Jillian and Jack," James mused, "Jack and Jillian...Jack and Jill!"

My mouth dropped open, "Oh Mew help you if you even consider naming our children after two kids who can't climb a hill."

"But Jess, it'd be so cute-"

"No," I said flatly.

"But-"

"NO!"

* * *

"I'm sure your children will one day thank you for not naming them that," Jack commented.

* * *

"Okay, how 'bout 'Jordan' and 'Josie'?" Meowth asked in a desperate attempt to ease the tension.

"I like those!" James chirped, shooting me a grin. I frowned.

"Jessie, James, Josie, Jordan..." I listed, "Too many 'J's."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"It's like a really bad tongue-twister," Meowth said, cringing.

"No 'J' names," I ruled. James pouted over that one for a bit.

"You could go with sometin' like 'Thomas'," Meowth suggested, "It can be cute, like 'Tommy' or serious or-"

"No," James said in an uncharacteristically firm voice. Meowth and I exchanged a look.

"Why?" we asked.

"It's a family name that I would rather NOT give my son," he replied, glancing in the rearview mirror at Teddy, who looked a little interested in the conversation.

"How 'bout "Timothy"?" Meowth asked, "It's like 'Thomas' where it can be cute, like 'Timmy' or serious like 'Tim'."

"Maybe," I mulled it over.

"Youse could call da goil 'Tiffany'-"

"Hey, that sounds good!" James chirped.

"No," I vetoed, "Remember Tiffany Hews? Cassidy's bitchy friend at PokemonTech?" I asked. James scowled.

"Absolutely not," he agreed, "And maybe 'Timmy' isn't so great either. Kids would call him 'Tiny Tim' and if he's like me, he'll be small until he's fourteen."

"There's twins in my grade called Andy and Randy," Teddy suddenly piped up.

"That's not bad," James allowed, "We could go 'Andrea and Randal' or 'Andrew and Randene' or-"

"You know, I'm not crazy about the rhyming thing," I decided.

"It's cute," James protested.

"Lots of kids make fun of them," Teddy revealed, proving my point.

"What name do you like, Ted?" I asked, intent on keeping him involved.

"Uh...

This went on for the next couple hours, throwing out random names and teasing each other. We didn't get anywhere. There were a couple that could be recycled, like 'Max' or 'Hailey', but most of them were gone for good...like James's suggestion of 'Edward and Bella' or 'Jacob and Bella'. I refused to name my son after Sparkles the Vegetarian Vampire or the jealous CGI werewolf. And I WOULD NOT do my daughter the disservice of naming her after a screamy lovesick girl.

James pulled up to a gas station in Tojo Village to fill up the vehicle and stock up on snacks and drinks. I wandered to the magazine/book rack thing. I grabbed a couple magazines, knowing that it could be a long trip. I also grabbed maps of Kanto and Johto. Then I examined the book section, looking for something that would help pass the time on the road. I was being picky, already dismissing the last four books I had examined. I picked up a book with a half-naked built guy and a busty auburn-haired woman. Hmmm…

"Mom?"

I jumped and hastily shoved the book back on the shelf as I turned to look at Teddy.

"Uh, yeah, Ted?"

"Look what I found!" he showed me 'The Big Book of Baby Names', "It can help us name the babies!"

He looked so proud of himself and I had to smile, even as I wondered why a gas station had a baby-naming book, but then it also had a toy section and gift section, so it probably wasn't a stretch. I sighed and took the book, "We'll get this and you can pick out something you want to read."

I left him to it and went to find James, who, surprise surprise, was in the candy section.

"I'm not sweet enough for you?" I teased. He looked up and his mind seemed to be whirring for a response. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I was looking for uh..."

He was saved a response as I grabbed a little baggie and helped myself to the self-serve candy containers. Sour raspberries, blue whales, sour soothers...

"You're such an airhead, Roberts!" an all-too familiar voice snipped as the door chimed open. My eyes widened. The last time I heard that voice, I had been falling off a cliff. I exchanged a look with James as the Devil Herself pulled a scared-looking man to the magazine rack, where Teddy was. My stomach lurched horribly as I saw Teddy jump as they approached.

"How you even manage to walk with your head screwed on backwards, I'll never know!" Domino snapped at the man, presumably an agent, "Here is a map. I suggest you take it and start driving to Silver Shoal!" she barked, smacking the agent with a map, "And so help me if I see you driving around aimlessly ever again, you incompetent dolt!"

The agent took the map in shaking hands, "M-Miss Domino, I-I-"

"Oh, shut up, Roberts!" Domino snapped, and to my relief, Teddy scampered over to me and James, "Quite wasting my time! I have to be in Violet City in a couple hours! Move!"

I ushered Teddy and James to the back of the store, where Meowth had cowered under a beef jerky rack. The agent shakily paid for his map and Domino stormed out. I looked at the two maps I had picked up. I set the Johto map down on a shelf.

"Kanto it is, then," I said, waiting for the agent to pay and leave.

"Agreed," James squeaked. We paid for all of our stuff and scampered back to the car. I'm sure we looked ridiculous, huddled together, but I didn't really care. I felt like Domino could be around any corner. I jumped in the back and James turned around to look at me, Teddy, Meowth, and Growlie.

"So where-"

"Kanto Mountain Road," I said in a clipped voice, "Drive now. We're getting out of this town."

James eased the car onto the appropriate exit. I could see that he was chewing on his lower lip in the mirror. I shared his unease. It was nearly dark and the Kanto Mountain Road was a long, winding highway that went alongside the Silver Mountains. It wasn't the best road to take on a sunny summer day, let alone a cold winter night. Aside from a couple rest-stops, there was no civilization for at least five hours, when we would hit Rina Town, which was about an hour from Viridian City. We had no choice. It would have been easier to find a hotel and wait until morning, but there was too much chance that we would run into Team Rocket. We couldn't take that chance.

After about two hours, James pulled off the mountain road and turned into a rest-stop for the night. Rest-stop was a generous word. It had an outhouse, a vending machine, and some monument to a legendary pokemon. It did the trick, though. I really didn't want us driving at night on the winding roads. It just wasn't smart. James was a little paranoid about the whole thing, considering that we weren't that far from the road and potential incoming rockets. The goal was to only stay as long as necessary.

We set everything up just as we had done during that first road trip to Silver Shoal. The seats were folded down and we set up sleeping bags. James and I unzipped one and then used the other one as a blanket. Now it was a little hard to fit both of us in the sleeping bag. Teddy was in his, laying close to Growlie. For a while, James and I lay in silence, staring at each other in hopes that sleep would somehow come. It didn't. both of us were still worked up about the day we had, leaving home, catching sight of Domino of all people...

It wasn't too long before Teddy sat up, his outline faint in the dark, and pulled his blanket and pillow near James's feet. I frowned.

"Ted, you're going to get kicked down there," I said, not bothering to whisper. Everyone was awake.

"S-sorry, I-"

"You can't sleep either," James finished for him, "Come here," he offered, moving so that there was a little space in between us. Shyly and cautiously Teddy crawled in between us.

"It's okay?" he asked in a whisper.

"Sure thing," I said, brushing a fringe of teal hair from his eyes. Much to his delight, his hair was now back to its original length. Mine was still short, but I was slowly beginning to become accustomed to it.

"Is that mean lady going to come get us?" Teddy asked.

"No," I said firmly. After our escape from the convenience store, we had to explain to Teddy who Domino was. After that, even he was a little scared of her.

"But if she finds us-"

"She won't, Teddy," James said patiently, "Tomorrow morning, we'll be on our way to Vermillion City and everything will be fine. I promise."

* * *

"Famous last words," Jack commented. Jessie laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding. We never did make it to Vermillion City. Instead, we ran into the Menace of Johto."

* * *

The next morning, we awoke to a flat tire.

"Just fucking great," I muttered, crossing my arms over my large stomach and watching as James and Teddy tore apart the vehicle looking for the jack and the spare, "How does that happen?" I moaned.

"Wid a knife," Meowth answered, tracing his paw along the great gash in the rubber.

"A knife?" I asked, frowning, "But that would mean that somebody-"

"Cut it? Yes, that would be me," a voice called. All of us looked over to see a tall young man, probably a little older than me, with long red hair that hung in front of a pair of metal-grey eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled, "Why the HELL would you cut our tire?"

"Because he's a bandit," James said, coming up beside me and glaring at the newcomer, "The Menace of Johto."

The Menace of Johto smirked and tossed a poke ball up and down as he approached us. He laughed, "It's always nice to meet a fan."

"I'm no fan of yours, you arrogant ruffian!" James growled, clenching his fists. The Menace's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Homeless Boy," The Menace jeered.

"What?" I asked looking between James and the stranger.

"After I left the bike gang in Sunny Town, I ended up running into this piece of filth in Mt. Moon. He took my bike," James explained.

"It was a crappy bike," The Menace taunted, "Training wheels. Hopefully I get more than that from you this time, Crybaby."

I could tell James was getting pretty hot-under-the-collar and I didn't particularly like this jerk calling my boyfriend names or hinting that he was going to rob us blind.

"You and what army, Punk?" I shot at him, stepping around James to face The Menace. He actually had the gull to laugh.

"I hardly need an army to take down this loser, a little kid, and a pregnant lady," he stated. I picked a poke ball from my belt.

"You should have brought an army," I told him evenly, "You'd need one to take down THIS pregnant lady."

"Jess-"

"Ease up, dere, Jim," Meowth whispered, "You don't wanna get on her bad side again."

"Bring it on," The Menace smirked, throwing out his poke ball. A sneasel popped out. I threw mine and Seviper sprang forwards.

"One-on-one. I win, you fix our tire," I spat.

"Agreed," he nodded, though the arrogant smirk clearly said he thought he'd be winning, "Sneasel, quick attack!"

This little navy sneasel was fast, but there was a way around that and I knew it, "Seviper, dig!" I ordered. Seviper disappeared underground.

"Hiding?" The Menace taunted.

"Hunting," I corrected, flashing him a smirk of my own. As if reading my mind, Seviper burst out of the ground, pinning Sneasel the way he had pinned rattata on the beach in Silver Shoal.

"No!" Sneasel's trainer yelled in shock.

"Poison Fang!" I ordered and with pleasure, I watched as Seviper injected Sneasel with deadly venom. Sneasal swayed.

"Seviper, finish it!" I called, "Poison Tail!"

Seviper's strong tail sent the smaller pokemon flying into the monument of Suicune. With a scowl, The Menace recalled his pokemon and grabbed for another ball.

"But it was supposed to be one-on-one!" James protested as a crobat chirped loudly. I smirked.

"Seviper, Haze!" I shouted.

"Crobat, Whirlwind!"

"Seviper, Poison Tail!" I called before Crobat could finish blowing the smog away. It fell to the ground, favouring an injured wing, "Bite!" I cried. Seviper chomped down on the crobat with his powerful jaws and threw the bat into the monument. The Menace was dumbfounded as he stared at the fallen pokemon.

"How-"

"I could do this all day, Chump," I told him, "Keep going," I taunted. The Menace recalled his pokemon, but didn't grab another poke ball.

"I've clearly underestimated you," he said softly.

"Clearly," I said back, putting a hand on my stomach, where I felt one of the twins pressing against me, almost as if it were saying "Way to go, Mommy!".

"I'm not a man who repeats my mistakes over and over," The Menace said, "Sneasel and Crobat were two of my best pokemon, but you bested them with brute strength and underhanded skill. I applaud you. I shall honour our bargain and do one better. I know a retired mechanic who could patch up that tire in no time."

"That's the least you could do for us," I said.

"I don't trust him," James growled, his arms crossed over his chest.

"James, he's the best hope we have to getting back on the road-"

"He tried to mug us!" James said. The Menace smirked and stepped forwards.

"I respect few people and it would seem that your wife is now one of those people, James, is it? When I give my word to one I respect, I honour that word. Your tire will be fixed," he said.

"I don't trust you," James spat.

"What's your name?" I asked, "Your real name?"

The Menace took a bow and said, "Silver."

"Jessie."

"Do you trust me, Jessie?" he asked, again with one of those smirks. For some inexplicable reason, I did.

"I trust that abide by your code," I said, "Take us to this mechanic."

* * *

"Silver?" Jack questioned with a smirk reminiscent of the Menace of Johto, "You've been holding out on me, Jessilina."

"Please," Jessie rolled her eyes, "I have no idea if he was actually your nephew. He wasn't exactly a fountain of information."

* * *

Silver called on a feraligatr to carry us and the flat tire to his mechanic, who lived in a valley not far from there. As his feraligatr smashed through the barren trees and trudged through the snow, I could make out a small cabin in the distance. That was where we were going, I assumed as the strong pokemon navigated treacherous cliffs that I would have never dared to climb myself. Then we were in front of the small shack. Sliver eased Feraligatr to a stop and gestured for us to get off. I was amused to see that the glare on James's face hadn't dissipated during the ride. Apparently he wasn't a big fan of this stranger who nearly mugged us. Go figure.

* * *

"Yeah, it's a real mystery why James wasn't taken to him," Jack rolled his eyes. Jessie smirked. So that was where she got her sarcastic streak from.

* * *

James helped me and Teddy down and then we followed the red-haired man towards the shack. Growlie was at my side while Meowth caught a ride on James's shoulders. I could tell that Meowth and Growlie weren't too fond of the newcomer either, especially as he paused to offer me a hand to go down a small slope. I got the feeling that he wouldn't do this for many people.

"I'm good," I told him, carefully manoeuvring my way down. Silver didn't press the matter. He just did one of those half-smirks that he was so good at. He led us a little further, snow crunching under our feet. We rounded a bend and saw a small shack with smoke billowing from the chimney. A tall, thin greying man was shovelling a path to the door, grumbling as we approached.

"Talk about a fixer upper," Meowth muttered.

"Seto," Silver greeted. The man, Seto, looked up from his shovelling and eyed us warily.

"Silver-"

"This is Jessie and James Logan. They had car trouble a couple miles back," Silver explained, his voice ringing with quiet authority. Feraligatr tossed the flat tire to the old man's feet. Seto hardly batted an eye.

"We don't do visitors," he stated, eyeing us with cold, calculating eyes. From beside me, I heard James gulp and felt his hand in mine, a silent plea to get the hell out of there before Seto started swinging the shovel.

"Consider them my guests," Silver vouched for us. Seto glared some more.

"Boy, you have a lot of nerve showing up on my doorstep at all, but then you go and bring these...these tourists onto my property and-"

In a flash, Silver was in his face, glaring at the older man, "Remember, Old Man, I happen to know some powerful people that would just love to learn of your location."

For a moment, Seto and Silver glared at each other. Then Seto went back to his shovelling, muttering under his breath about a no-account, blackmailing, entitled piece of scum. Apparently he wasn't a huge fan of Silver either, who simply shrugged it off.

"Follow me," he told us. James let out a whimper as I dragged him forward. He and Growlie made sure to be between me and Seto, though they clearly didn't like it. Silver led us to the front step, where I suddenly paused, causing Teddy to bump into me.

"Jess?" James asked, worry and fear lacing his voice. My eyes were on four perfectly round globs of snow sitting on the railing of the stoop. It was strange. Very strange, yet also...

"Papa! Can you-"

The young girl stopped in her tracks when she saw us. She looked to be in her late teens with shoulder length black hair and aqua eyes framed in a thin, pale face.

"Akira," Silver greeted with a nod. Akira looked from her father, to Silver, to us.

"Father, what is going on?" she asked cautiously, her eyes shifting to Seto.

"These are guests of Silver's," Seto growled, "Ask him."

Akira's light eyes landed on Silver, "Silver?"

"This is Jessie and James Logan. They had car trouble and are in need of assistance. Naturally, I thought of your family's hospitality," Silver explained, leaning against the rail like he was the proud owner of this shack. Akira looked troubled.

"Silver, you know that we can't entertain-"

"Akira! Akira!" a voice called from behind the shack. Everyone seemed to stiffen, even me. That almost sounded like...

"Mother, don't-" but Akira's plea was too late. A frail looking woman in her late forties rounded the corner, carrying a heavily-laden basket of perfectly round snow balls. Her greyish hair hung about her shoulders, frizzy and unkempt and her faint, aqua eyes were glassy as they tried to focus on her daughter. I felt my blood freeze in my veins.

"Akira, there you are! Child, you must finish the gathering...supper..."

There was a clatter. We turned back to see that Seto had discarded his shovel and rushed to take the woman's load, "Love, let me," he said. He had done a complete one-eighty, his face now softer, more compassionate as he took the basket of snowballs from what I'm assuming was his wife. Then he glanced at us, embarrassment colouring his cheeks as he hurried to deposit the basket by the steps. As he moved away, the woman saw us. Her aqua eyes got big and her gaunt face was tight in panic.

"Them! It's them! They come to take me! More coming! Take us! EVIL!"

James, Meowth, and Teddy jumped in alarm as the woman began to panic. Seto dropped the basket of snowballs and rushed to her, trying to help his daughter calm the woman. Silver didn't bat an eyelash.

"Excuse her. She does this from time to time," he said. I just stared in shock and horror.

_"Snow, snow, snow!" I sang, my six-year-old laughter ringing as I danced in the falling flakes. Winter was my favourite time of year._

_"Jessie! Dinner!" a soft, warm voice called. I giggled and bounded into the little house on the outskirts of town and rushed to my chair. I looked at the feast spread out in front of me. Snow rolls with soy sauce and snow ice cream with snow strawberries. My favourite._

* * *

"What the hell?" Jack asked, an eyebrow raised. Jessie opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She had already revealed too much.

"When I was young...in my first foster home, my foster mother was poor. We had to eat snow and pretend...snowgasfort..."

"Jesus," he sighed. Jessie bit her lip. She wondered what he'd think of snowgasfort when she finally mustered the courage to tell him who she was.

* * *

_I picked up a snow roll and brought it to my lips, hoping that this time the cool food would satisfy the ache inside me. The crash of dishes made me drop it before I could take a bite. I looked at my foster mother in alarm._

_"Mama Miki?"_

_"They're coming! They see me! They see us! Hide! Hide!" she gasped, diving under the table. I followed her as always, waiting for the danger to pass. I reached up for my snow roll and offered it to my hyperventilating foster mother._

_"Here, Mama. Eat this and they'll go away when you're done," I said. That was what she always told me when I complained of monsters and nightmares in the night. With a shaky hand, she took it and slowly began to eat._

"They come! They come! They see me! They see us! Hide! Hide!" the woman cried, dropping to her knees into the cold, wet snow, shaking and crying and weezing. I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed one of those perfect round snowballs from the rail and lurched forwards, dropping to my knees in front of the woman. Growlie, James, and Meowth cried out in alarm, but I offered the snowball to her, as I had done years before.

"Here. Eat this," I said, "They'll go away when you're done," I recited the lines from long ago, never really forgetting them. I had no idea if they would work or not. It had been so long. Then, to everyone's astonishment, she took the snowball from my outstretched hand, her eyes unfocused as she took a bite.

"Miki?" Seto asked in concern, his voice soft and soothing as he watched her eat snow. She didn't respond. She finished the snow roll and then she looked at me, her eyes wide and suddenly very focused on me.

"You, little one. You've come back. Jessie," she whispered, reaching up to cup my cheek. I let her.

"Mama Miki," I whispered, smiling at the woman I had not seen since the December after my sixth birthday. She smiled a watery smile back at me.

"Jessie. Jessie. My-" and then her face contorted as if in pain, "My...My...ah..."

"Mother?" Akira asked, "Here, let us help you inside."

She and Seto pulled Miki to her feet and helped her into the shack. Miki turned her head to look back at me as her husband and daughter took her inside.

"What da heck was dat?" Meowth asked, he and James sharing identical looks of disbelief. Silver smirked at me.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises," he said, turning and following the family inside.

"Jessie, who-"

"Come on," I interrupted James, following Silver inside. The shack was small, lit by candles and the fireplace at the stove. Miki was sitting on a sofa with her daughter beside her. Silver had taken a lounge chair and was now sitting like a prince observing his subjects. Seto was standing and looked at me as we entered his home.

"I would like to know who you are and how you know my wife," he demanded.

"Miki was my foster mother. She took care of me when I was six," I explained, refusing to meet James's sympathetic glance, "Child Services took me away because..." how did I say malnourished without offending?

"Because she fed you snowballs," Seto finished for me, frowning, "So you're the famous Jessie."

"I don't know about famous," I said back.

"She speaks of you often," Akira spoke up, and Seto nodded, though he looked in pain.

"My...ah...my...ah...my..."

"Mother, she's your foster child, Jessie," Akira said gently, "The one you talk about."

Miki's eyes focused on me and she stared at me with such sadness.

"Child...so sorry..." she gasped.

"Miki-" I didn't know what to say.

"Promised...protect Jessie...take care..." Miki was crying, tears trickling down her cheeks. Seto turned and reached for her.

"Love, I'll help you to bed. Time to rest," he said. He scooped Miki into his arms like she weighed nothing.

"Dinner! Must have dinner!" Miki protested.

"I'll bring you some, Love," Seto said calmly, carrying her to another room.

"Dat was weird," Meowth commented. I didn't even look at him, my eyes glued to the spot where my former foster mother sat.

"Jessie," James whispered softly, gently pulling me into him and towards the sofa. That's when I realized that I had been crying too. I brushed away the tears, and pet Growlie behind the ears as he settled by my legs. Miki. My foster mother, the woman who did her best to care for me when she had nothing. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I thought of what she had become. When I was young, she was sick, but not nearly as bad as now. Now, she walked around in a daze where before she could actually focus and her speech had gotten poorer and poorer. Now one had to listen carefully and try to derive meaning from the broken sentances and strange words. Miki, the woman who cared for me, was a prisoner, trapped by her own illness.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have-" I started, but Akira looked at me with amazement.

"I've never seen her like that before," the girl revealed, her aqua eyes bright and focused, the opposite of her mother's, "She was so...alert...I've never seen that before."

"I don't understand what's going on," James admitted, looking unsurely around the room as Teddy huddled beside him. I sighed.

"As I said, Miki was my first foster mother," I repeated, "She was a really nice woman who really cared for me, but she couldn't find work so she had a hard time supporting us. She was always so paranoid about people coming..."

"Most of the doctors say it's some kind of induced paranoia or something," Akira said.

"I coulda told ya that," Meowth muttered.

"She has good days and bad days, but ever since we came to live out here, there's been more good," Akira sighed, "She's best in the wintertime when she can make snowfood, but every so often, she thinks that someone is coming after her. That's when she says your name the most," she looked over at me, "I can't believe that you're real. Papa and I always thought that it was something from her head."

"It's been a long time," I commented, "I'm surprised she even remembers me."

"I don't know what it is," Akira said, flicking a strand of ebony hair from her eyes, "but usually she seems so...out of touch. It was like you brought her around."

"Well, I think your father owes me an apology," Silver said, stretching out smirking at the young girl. Akira narrowed her eyes at him. I could see what Seto meant about entitled.

"Silver, I wish you wouldn't try him," she said sternly, "and aside from that, you can just bring strangers into our home."

"These are the first and last strangers I will ever bring into your home, Akira," Silver promised, "However, in this case, I lost a wager and now it is my duty to aid these people as they trek through our mountains."

She raised an eyebrow and then looked at me and James, "A wager? One of you finally beat the Menace of Johto in a battle?" she asked incredulously. Silver sighed and shook his head.

"That would be me," I replied, "My family and I are on our way to Kanto."

"And where are you from?" Akira asked.

"Silver Shoal," James answered, "It was kind of an abrupt departure."

Silver suddenly chuckled, "Ah, so you're running from Team Rocket."

My eyebrows shot to my hairline.

"And what do you know of it?" James asked sullenly. Beside him, Growlie let out a soft growl.

"Everybody knows that Team Rocket are attracted to the rare water pokemon that flock to Silver Shoal this time of year," Silver said back, causing James to colour, "Makes me wonder what you two did to get on their bad side if you can't even stay in the same town."

"Fishing for something to hold over their heads?" Seto asked. I hadn't even noticed when he re-entered the room. He was glaring at Silver, who lounged back further in his chair.

"One can never know too much about the company they keep, Seto," Silver replied. Seto muttered a string of curse-words as he made his way to the kitchen nook in the corner. Akira blushed.

"Forgive Papa," she said, "He doesn't appreciate visitors. He hates that they upset Mother."

"And me," Seto grumbled, shooting a nasty glare at Silver.

"So why does Silver feel like he belongs here?" I asked, "Enough to invite his own guests, I mean."

"I came, I saw, I conquered," Silver recited, his grey eyes dancing with delight as Seto slammed a pot down on the stove. Then those eyes shifted to Akira, who was biting her lower lip.

"Silver came across our family a couple years ago," she explained, "He liked the seclusion so he battled Papa to stay."

"It was a quick match," Silver gloated. I rolled my eyes.

"And has anyone here ever tried deflating that large ego of his?" I asked.

"From the sounds of it, you'd have the best shot at that, Jessie," Akira said. Meowth snickered and hopped onto my lap.

"Dat's funny cuz Jessie's ego is nearly as big as his," he commented. A vein twitched on my forehead the same time as Growlie let out a warning growl.

"Hey, Mutt, you ain't da boss of dis cat-"

"Grow!"

"Oh yeah? Try it!" Meowth was hissing and unsheathed his claws at the same time as Growlie began to snarl.

"If you two even THINK about it, I'm going to make sure both of you need a pokemon ICU!" I threatened. Meowth grudgingly crossed his arms while Growlie lay down on the floor. James and Teddy sighed in relief. Silver was laughing.

"Well, I guess it's true what they say: poorly trained pokemon stay out of their balls. I'm assuming the meowth and growlithe belong to Jim?"

"It's James to you!" James growled.

"I don't belong to no one, youse red-headed thug!" Meowth spat. Growlie was indignant as he glared at Silver. Their ire just fuelled Silver's laughter, at least until Akira got involved.

"Meowth and Growlithe are male mammal pokemon," she observed.

"Yeah. So?" Silver shrugged.

"So as male mammal pokemon, they have certain instincts," she explained, "and one of those instincts is to protect the vulnerable members of their groups. In the wild, both meowth and growlithe are very protective of their mates, especially when the females are about to have a pokemon egg."

"Woa, hold on there a second," I said, "You're saying Meowth and Growlie are acting so weird because they're trying to protect me?"

"It's not uncommon," Akira said, "When Mother was pregnant with me, Papa says that his houndoom refused to leave her side and would attack anyone or anything that got too close."

"At least they aren't doing that," James said. I frowned. What Akira said made sense. There were times when I could see that both Meowth and Growlie were close to that point.

"Wait...Dat's why I feel so weird?" Meowth asked.

"Yeah-" Akira stopped short when her mother re-entered the room. Miki approached me.

"Child...you small...stay...stay?"

"Mother, Jessie and her family are on their way to Kanto-"

"Stay?" Miki beseeched me. I looked at James, who clearly looked as if he wanted to be elsewhere.

"We'll stay until your husband has a chance to fix our tire," I promised. Miki beamed and went bustling towards the door, presumably to retrieve her basket.

"Mother!" Akira called, chasing after the woman.

"About that apology, Seto?" Silver questioned now that Akira was out of the room. Seto scowled and glowered at him before he turned to me.

"I won't be able to do anything with your tire until this evening. You're more than welcome to stay the night. You can have his room," Seto said, jerking a thumb at Silver, who glared.

"Thank you so much for understanding-"

"Don't mention it. I generally take pity on the people unfortunate enough to have a run in with that criminal. Aside from that, my wife likes you," Seto said gruffly, "I'll make some lunch."

"Uh, would you like assistance?" James asked, his voice squeaking horribly. Seto shrugged and James hopped to his feet to help.

"Manly," Silver commented. I looked over at him.

"Shut up, Silver," I said, "They're probably bonding over their mutual dislike for you. Which way to your room?" I asked. He shook his head and chuckled as he pointed me in the right direction.

Lunch was interesting, to say the least. In addition to the normal food, there was also a generous helping of snowfood, supplied by Miki. Seto and Akira explained that this was Miki's tradition and that everyone at the table had to have a portion. I gladly ate mine, even as James and Teddy stared in confusion. Seto and Silver were quiet, sitting at opposite ends of the table. Akira made most of the conversation, asking about my pregnancy and where we were headed. Then she'd try to explain it to Miki, who looked at me like I was a book she didn't undertand.

After lunch, Teddy and I helped Miki and Akira clear up the dishes while Seto enlisted James to help with the tire. Silver and Meowth tagged along, though I think that was more for the purpose of getting on James and Seto's nerves. Miki chattered along, mostly about the old days when I had been in her care, but I think she even asked about the babies. It was a bit hard to decipher her stilted speech, but at the end of the day, I was getting better at it. After the dishes were done, we followed Miki outside where she proceeded to gather more snow for supper.

"This is when she's happiest," Akira shrugged, helping her mother roll snowballs. I leaned down and helped too, regressing back to my childhood where I spent hours gathering snow and mashing them up for Miki's snow-cooking. It kept her calm and I wondered if it was because she remembered the times when we made snowfood together when I was a little girl. I liked to think so Miki fussed over me, scolding me for not having mittens or a scarf. Akira laughed and leant me a pair of mittens to appease her mother.

"Usually I'm the one who gets yelled at," she said. Teddy seemed to enjoy the day too, laughing as he played with Akira's swinub, even when it sneezed a bunch of snow on him. He just laughed and gazed adoringly as Akira swept snow from his face. I think he had a little crush. We were making our way inside just as the guys returned from Seto's little garage. James was positively filthy. Silver gloated and tried to taunt him, but Seto just grinned at my boyfriend.

"You have a real winner here, Jessie," Seto said, no trace of sarcasm in his voice, "With the right training, I bet he'd make a great mechanic."

"Well, let's put that in the job list," I said back.

"The only thing he was good at was getting dirty," Silver commented.

"A dirty man is a working man," Seto declared, "That says a lot about you, Boy. I don't think you've ever done a hard day's work in your life."

Silver rolled his eyes and sat at the table, ready to be served. James grinned sheepishly and pecked me on the lips as he rushed off to clean up. Meowth smirked and hopped up on my lap.

"You know, dis place is alright," he declared.

"You're welcome to come back anytime," Seto offered, "Much better company then him," he said, jerking a finger at Silver, who was trading a mischievous glance with Akira. I cringed as Seto slammed a bowl of rice on the table, making both Silver and Akira jump. No wonder Silver liked this place.

Day two on the road ended with me, James, Teddy, Meowth, and Growlie crammed into Silver's room, which probably doubled as a large storage closet. The next morning, Silver and Seto would take us back to our vehicle and we'd continue on our quest to Vermillion City. For now, though, I was content to lay with James on the tiny single cot under the same roof as the first mother figure I could remember. I wondered for how much longer she would remember me after I left again. Her mind was frail and fragile. At one point, it was strong and I would have given anything to return her to that time when she knew what she was saying and didn't live in fear of the monsters in her head. I couldn't do that for her, though. It was impossible to change the past.

I sighed and snuggled closer to James. I made a promise to myself that I would return to that lonely little shack at every oppertunity. I would not forget her, nor would I let her forget me. She was my link to my childhood...my family.

* * *

"Sounds like the strangers were very kind to you," Jack observed, "Even the Menace of Johto."

"They were," Jessie agreed, "I guess it helped that Miki was calmer with us there. With that family, if you win over Miki, you win over Seto and Akira, too...unless your name is Silver, in which case you win over Akira, but Seto hates your guts."

"I'm very interested in Silver, actually," Jack admitted, leaning back against his bed.

"I don't know much about him," Jessie confessed, "He's kind of like one of those Zorro anti-hero guys who breaks the law, but at the same time tries to live by his own rules or something. And he hates Team Rocket. He knows a lot about how they operate, nearly as much as me, but he just can't stand them. He calls them weak. He really doesn't like Giovanni."

"Well, if he is my nephew, I'm sure I can understand why," Jack sighed. Jessie raised a curious eyebrow.

"And why is that?" she asked. Jack smiled.

"I'm getting to that, but first, you need to understand exactly how I won so much favour with my mother."

**TBC**

**AN: So here's the next chapter. Hopefully it comes across better than it did writing it. Slight writer's block. The addition of Seto, Akira, and Miki weren't originally planned for this chapter, however, once I got thinking about them, I knew I had to include them. Silver, on the other hand, was included from the get-go. Hurray for cousinly bonding.**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
-Must Get Out by Maroon 5. Adam Levine is my god. Enough said.  
-Hero by Mariah Carey. It's a beautiful song and reminds me a lot of Jessie.  
-Through the Trees by Low Shoulder. If you recognize this song, it means that you've also seen Jennifer's Body. The song was the only half-decent thing about that movie and it kind of inspired the bond between Miki and Jessie, who would do anything to help her former foster mother.  
-Secret Life by Thriving Ivory. This was too perfect for Miki and Jessie.**


	25. Family Ties

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 25****: Family Ties**_

_You come back you hear?_  
_And I let him see my tears_  
_I'll do anything you want,_  
_Clean your room, or wash your car._  
_I'll do anything so long as you don't go._  
_But he said, this is what brothers are for._

_Well I have my heroes,_  
_But the one I love the most_  
_Taught me how to hunt and swing a bat._

_I may never have to face the anger of those guns,_  
_Or lie cold and wounded in my blood,_  
_Or know the sacrifice and what it must have cost_  
_For him to love me that much._  
**...Dean Brody - Brothers**

Jack sighed and began the next part of his tale.

* * *

I stood outside Miya's door, waiting semi-patiently for her to open it. I had big news. Good news, for a change.

I knew as soon as she opened the door that she wouldn't be sharing my enthusiasm. Her purple hair was all over the place and she was holding a hand over her tired eyes.

"Jack, what are you-" she paused to yawn, "doing here?"

"I came at a bad time, didn't I?" I asked, "You were sleeping?"

"No, no, I just got the baby to sleep. Come in," she gestured, leading me inside to the sofa, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why does something have to be wrong for me to visit my girlfriend and daughter?" I asked, exasperated.

"Because you and your girlfriend seem to have trouble staying out of trouble," she replied, yawning as she flopped onto the sofa. She looked like she was about to nod off right then and there.

"I feel bad about waking you up," I said sympathetically. For a moment, I thought she was going to knock that sympathetic look off of my face. Then she shrugged.

"Then you won't mind if we take this to the bedroom," she said, hauling herself to her feet and already starting down the hall. I smirked. She had said that to me before.

"I'd like that," I commented. She rolled her eyes before she snuggled under the covers.

"I'm not even going to be thinking about it for a VERY long time," she moaned, and to my delight, she lay her head on my shoulder when I laid back beside her on the bed. She was going to be out in a matter of minutes.

"You do know that it is four in the afternoon, right?" I asked.

"Jessica hasn't been sleeping all that well since we got home," Miya explained, "I'm taking what I can get."

The last part came out in a sigh. Then she was out. I smirked. This is why I loved Miya. She didn't feel the need to entertain me when I came over. She could just be herself, which was what I had fallen for in the first place. For a moment, I just enjoyed watching her dream, truly appreciating this small moment after our time apart. Then a soft cooing sound made me snap my head towards the end table where a baby monitor sat, the little red light blinking in the darkened room. I listened to the soft sounds my daughter made, not really sure if I should go to her and risk disturbing Miya. Then there was a whimper, the kind that came before a loud cry. I cringed and carefully pulled myself away from Miya and quietly made my way to the spare room.

Miya had painted it green and the crib, changing table, and rocking chair were all white. Around the room, there were teddy bears and little Fisher Price baby toys. I approached the crib and found Baby Jessica squirming with her face screwed up like she was going to let out a tremendous scream.

"Hi, little one," I whispered, gently picking her up the way I was shown in the hospital. She whimpered again and I knew why. I shuddered and approached the changing table and laid her down on it. I had seen both Jade and Isabelle change their kids before, so I knew the basic idea of the process. I carefully took off the baby's pink onesie and with much trepidation, I undid the little sticky flaps on the side of her diaper.

"Holy Mother of God!" I gasped, cringing away at the sight and smell and gagging.

* * *

"Why are men such babies about changing diapers?" Jessie wondered, feeling a little self-conscious.

"You had two kids," Jack reminded her, "You should know."

* * *

After I put my shirt over my nose, I felt a little better and did the things that I had seen Jade and Isabelle do, like wiping and using the powder. I think I got more powder on me then on the baby. The main thing was that I did it. I got her dressed again and picked her up, gently rocking her in my arms.

"That wasn't so bad," I told her, "Although, we might have to have a talk with Mommy about what she's feeding you."

She cooed and looked at me with those big blue eyes of hers. She didn't look like she was going to be sleeping anytime soon.

"How about we go and watch cartoons?" I suggested, carrying her to the living room. I flipped on the TV to a cartoon about a cowardly arcanine and his mystery-solving trainers and lounged back with the baby resting in the crook of my arms.

"Daddy's arcanine is braver than that," I explained to her, "and he doesn't eat that much. Maybe when you're bigger, he can play with you. Would you like that?" I asked, as if she could answer me. We sat like that for awhile. After about an hour, she fell asleep, but I didn't have the heart to disturb her, even though at this point, my arm felt a little tingly. I just found something else to watch for the next couple hours until I felt Jessica squirm in my arms.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Good evening," I greeted, finally able to shift her in my arms. It looked like she was frowning, "Didn't you have a good sleep?" I asked, cradling her close to my chest. She squirmed some more and let out frustrated little sounds. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pouting.

"She's hungry," Miya said, making me jump.

"You wanna give me a heart attack?" I griped as she sat down beside me, "How do you know?"

"Mother's know," she said, taking the baby from me so she could nurse, "Thanks for letting me sleep. I know it must have been boring for you."

"Are you kidding? I got to watch cartoons and I changed my first diaper. It was a riot," I told her with a grin. Miya laughed.

"I wish I had been around to see that," she commented, "So what-"

RING! RING! RING!

Miya picked up the phone, "Hello?" Silence, then, "What?" More silence and then Miya broke out into a grin, "Really? That's great! Does she have a name?" Silence. "Keep me posted. I'll be in to visit tomorrow." "Yup. Yup. Kay, rest up." She hung up the phone with her grin still in place.

"Catherine had her baby," Miya announced, "A girl. No name yet, though."

"That's great!" I exclaimed, "And actually, that's why I came to talk to you."

"About Catherine's kid?"

"No," I laughed, "Remember the day after Jessica was born, how I stopped by when Catherine and Daphne were visiting? Remember how Daphne said something about a round-the-clock babysitter?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" she asked.

"It got me thinking. We aren't the only agents who have kids. I checked. Out of all our agents, twenty have families and are juggling kids with work. Most of them take on administrative duties and come out of the field. Unfortunately, there won't be enough desk jobs for everyone who decides to pop out kids, so what I was thinking was a daycare program," I revealed.

"Daycare?" Miya asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's perfect. Agents can stay in the field and it works well for future recruitment," I shrugged.

"Do you really think Madam Boss is going to fund a daycare? And who's going to run it? Parents aren't going to leave their kids with just anyone," she said skeptically.

"I'm going to run it. Of course, I'll need some help, but I've got that worked-"

"You?" Miya asked incredulously, "Jack, what do you know about kids?"

"I'll learn. Besides, who better to take care of Jessica when you're away than her father," I said, "Plus, it gives us a great cover story. I take care of your kid, sparks begin to fly, we start "dating". It's perfect."

"Did you hit your head before you came over?" she asked me, burping the baby.

"It's genius," I defended.

"It's risky. What's Madam Boss going to think when you tell her that you're planning on opening a daycare?"

"Well, she'll think 'Mew, my son is a genius, bonding with the agents and securing Team Rocket's future'," I replied. Miya laughed.

"I think that's wishful thinking, Sakaki," she retorted, cradling Jessica to her. I grinned at her.

"Alright, Lillis, then tell me why that's exactly what she said when I presented her my idea this morning," I demanded. I took great delight in the shock that crept across her face.

"She said that?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "She said that she was proud that I showed initiative and had done my research. I calculated it out, and the daycare would turn a profit on its own, but it would also let the parents carry out more missions, which means more money in the long run. She also loved the idea that the daycare could be another means of recruitment and that I was thinking about the agents' wellbeing."

"You are unbelievable," she shook her head.

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "I take the initiative. That's a good thing to teach our daughter, by the way."

"Unbelievable," she said again, looking down at the baby, "I hope you're not as obnoxious as your father, Jessie."

"Ah, Miya, you know you love it," I teased, kissing her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"You do."

* * *

"Daycare?" Jessie asked, raising her eyebrow, "That was your big plan?"

"Mother liked it a lot. Much better than she liked Giovanni and Joseph's next moves."

* * *

I was the first person in Mother's conference room the next morning. Normally, her, Giovanni, Joseph and I would have just met in her office or at the house, but Giovanni and Joseph wanted to present the evidence concerning the investigation of Miya's attempted murder. I yawned and put on a pot of coffee. I hadn't had much sleep the night before, choosing instead to spend the night at Miya's. Not that I could ever blame her for it, but sometimes I felt like she expected me to walk away again. She'd never outright say it, but I knew that the feeling was there. I was determined not to let that happen. I already knew too well that I needed her and she needed me and that our little baby daughter needed both of us. I was going to prove to Miya, Jessica, and myself that I would stay with them until someone forced me away.

"You look tired," Giovanni commented, making me jump. I looked back at him.

"So do you," I observed, watching as my older brother flopped into one of the chairs.

"It's been a long month, Jack," he confided.

"Did you find anything?" I asked, knowing that I should probably wait for Mother and Joseph.

"Oh, yes," he sighed, glancing over at me, "and I know that you are not going to like it."

I frowned, pondering his words. Could he have found out about me and Miya?

"How do you figure-"

I was interrupted when Mother and Joseph appeared in the conference room and shut the door. Joseph nodded to me and sat beside Gio. Mother, naturally, sat at the head of the table. She looked over at Giovanni, who's posture had greatly improved.

"Giovanni?" she questioned him first.

"Naturally, during the attack, all of the agents had alibis, which is not really a major surprise, however upon comparing notes with Joseph, I was able to draw a few conclusions," he surmised, nodding to our brother. Joseph produced a photograph from his case.

"This was taken at the Viridian pokemon center from the security footage," Joseph said. I looked at the photograph and saw a familiar face.

"Malkan?" I questioned in shock. Malkan Neo was a few years older than Giovanni. His parents had been some of the first to join Team Rocket and when they died on the job, Mother had taken him in as a babysitter for us boys. He used to read us stories and play Pokemon Adventure with us. He taught us about girls and how to shoot. I still remember being fourteen when I got to tag along with Giovanni and Malkan to the shooting range.

"Are you sure?" Mother asked, her mouth a thin line.

"He was the only agent who was absent from the interviews," Giovanni said, "He hasn't shown up for work in days."

"We searched his room," Joseph added helpfully. Giovanni glared at the interruption.

"Yes, we searched his room. You know he and his family came over from Hoenn and he still has contacts. He's been in correspondence with two cousins," Giovanni explained, producing a piece of paper.

_Malkan, _

_We'd be delighted to carry out your mission. It wouldn't do for our cousin to be shown up by those Kanto slobs. Consider it done. Our Team will send associates to help you take control._

_Archie and Maxie_

"They attacked because Malkan thought he was being shown up?" I asked incredulously, "Malkan was the one who babysat us! He was an executive-"

"And he got greedy," Mother said in a deadly voice, "We need to take action."

"If I may, Mother," Joseph piped up, "I want to go to Hoenn and put an end to this nonsense."

Silence filled the room. I thought Mother was going to explode as she stared at my brother, but her voice was surprisingly calm when she opened her mouth to speak.

"You want to go to Hoenn after the men who tried to kill our agents?"

Joseph rounded the table and knelt in front of her, "Mother, I can't just sit back and do nothing. I will take a team of agents and we will take the enemy out."

"This is absolutely the most ridiculous thing that you have ever thought up," she glared.

"Mother, this is something I have to do," he argued, "What if it's you next time? Or Gio or Jack? Or Isabelle and Jessiebelle? It's all I could do."

"This is absolute insanity-"

"Mother, I want to do this," he pleaded, "I want to protect my family," and at this, he looked up at me, "and this is happening whether you permit it or not."

Mother looked at him for a long moment. Then she sighed, "Then all I can do is offer you protection, my son."

She then dismissed Joe and me, wanting to give Giovanni orders. We walked out of the office and I turned to look at my brother.

"Joe, why would you-"

"So you won't," he said simply. I started.

"What?"

"Jack, I know that once the shock wears off, you're going to be angry and you might just do something crazy like go after the people who tried to kill your girlfriend and baby," he explained, "I'm going to take care of it."

"Joe-"

"Jack, my advice before…it was wrong. I should have been a better brother. I should have told you to do the honorable thing. Maybe if I had, none of this would have happened."

"Joe, I'll go with you-"

"Don't be an idiot," he chided me, "Miya and your baby need you."

"But your daughter-"

"Next time, it could be her and that is not going to happen. This is for all of us, Jack. All of them, the kids. Jessiebelle, Silver, Jessica…they deserve a better Team Rocket."

I was speechless as he walked away.

* * *

"He did that?" Jessie asked, blinking. Her uncle, Jessiebelle's father, went on a crazy dangerous mission for her and her cousins. It was insane to think that he was the father of the psychotic bitch trying to force James down the aisle.

"He did," Jack confirmed.

"Wow. And what did your mother think of that?" she asked. Jack shook his head.

"She was very strongly opposed to it, but there was no stopping Joseph. He was stubborn. A family trait."

Jessie privately agreed with that.

* * *

Mother hated the idea of sending one of her sons off to fight a syndicate overseas. She was angry. It seemed every word was directed at how Joseph was a fool for leaving his duties and his family to play soldier. I kept quiet, knowing that Joseph was doing this for me, though that next week was torture. Gio and I were called upon at all hours by Mother to help Joe prepare for his trip. Everything -from sleeping bags to protein bars- was our responsibility. Mother even told us, more than once, that everything was to be prepared and checked over or she would make us wish for the days when she'd throw us over her knee for a spanking as kids. I think it was just her way of saying that she was worried about Joseph.

All of this running around cut into the time I got to spend with Miya and Jessie. That week was filled with quick visits and late-night phone calls. I hated it. It was almost a relief when Joe got on that plane to Hoenn. After sending him off the following Saturday, I had the day to myself, so naturally, I went to visit Miya.

I stood at her door, grinning like a fool as she opened it.

"I've returned at long last, Milady," I said, offering her a single red rose.

To my surprise, she stepped out into the hall with me and shut the door, "Nice to see you back," she said with a smile, "Have I told you lately that you have horrible timing?" she asked, taking the rose and smelling it. I groaned.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to be kicked out?" I wondered.

"Catherine's over with the new baby," she explained, "As much as I hate lying to my best friend, I don't want her asking why the boss's son is visiting with flowers."

"It's one flower," I corrected, and upon seeing her less-than-impressed expression, I amended, "for my one and only. Besides, there's some stuff I need to talk to her about anyways."

"Nice save," she said dryly, putting the rose in my jacket pocket, "Alright. Just have your story straight," she warned, leading me into her apartment. Catherine was sitting on the sofa, gazing into a bassinet as Miya's ninetails curled up by her feet.

"Mr. Sakaki?" Catherine said in surprise, making to stand.

"Don't get up," I said, "You're looking well, Miss Catherine."

"Thank you, Sir," she said, looking confused.

"So, I guess you ladies are wondering what brings me here," I said, "I was just coming to deliver some forms to Miss Miyamoto and to extend an offer."

"Oh, well, I could leave-"

"Nonsense," I shook my head, "It's actually better that you're here, Miss Catherine, as it is an offer I was hoping to extend to you as well."

"Oh. Okay," now Catherine looked really confused. Miya shot me a look that said 'what the hell?'.

"Well, why don't you sit down then, Mr. Sakaki," she invited me. I grinned and made my way to the living chair, passing the bassinet, which held not only Jessie, but another infant as well. The new baby was a bit bigger than Jessie with a lot of her mother's features, including a pair of light, violet eyes.

"Your daughter, Miss Catherine?" I asked pleasantly. Catherine smiled.

"Yes. Cassidy."

* * *

"C-Cassidy?" Jessie stammered, staring at Jack in shock. He nodded.

"From what you've described, I'd say the girl you know, if her mother remained in Team Rocket," Jack said. Jessie made a face in revulsion. Hers and Cassidy's mothers had been partners…friends. Miya and Catherine had put them in the same bassinet together.

"Are you kidding me?" she said out loud, cringing. Jack chuckled.

"While I don't approve of the way she and Butch have treated you, Cassidy was young once. She got on great with my daughter, practically like sisters," he continued, not noticing as Jessie turned an odd shade of green at that comment.

* * *

"She's lovely," I said.

* * *

"Yeah, right," Jessie muttered. Jack sighed and decided to skip right to the business end of the visit, lest he hear a slew of comments and death threats from the red-head. He was quickly learning that Jessiebelle, Butch, and Cassidy were dangerous topics.

* * *

"Now, I presented this idea earlier," I explained, "I noticed that more and more agents lately have children and most don't have the luxury of a reliable babysitter. In an interest to promote a...uh...family atmosphere, I've decided to spearhead a project...a daycare initiative."

"Daycare?" Catherine asked, raising an eyebrow, "Well, it would be nice, but would Madam Boss agree to it?"

"So far, she's the biggest supporter," I explained, "She's all about getting agents to the field."

"So what's your offer?" Miya asked, frowning, "Mr. Sakaki," she tacked on quickly for propriety. I chuckled.

"I'll be blunt. After the attack a couple weeks ago, I've been assigned to look out for the wellbeing of the agents involved. That includes Carson, Ketchum, Parker, Motorcycle, and you, Miss Miyamoto," I said, pausing to enjoy the look of indignation on Miya's face, "That said, I'm also including you, Miss Catherine, and Miss Daphne in that as well, being that you two are also valued agents. Because it is positively exhausting trying to look out for all seven of you, I would like to have all of you work on a daycare committee."

"And what does this entail, exactly?" Miya asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, as I'm aware, your maternity leave will be up in a month or so. Instead of returning to long missions, you have the opportunity to take a temporary desk job so that you will be close in case Cassidy or Jessica need you. After the committee is disbanded, you'll be able to go back to fieldwork, if you choose. Also, as I am going to be involved in this project, I would love to hear things from a mother's perspective, so in a way, you have control over where you send your daughters for daycare."

"Sounds nice, Mr. Sakaki," Catherine said, "What's the catch?"

"Well, aside from listening to Miss Daphne gripe about being out of action, you will also be required to call me Jack...and potentially teach me about kids," I offered. Miya suppressed a chuckle.

"I think we can handle that," Catherine said, smiling.

"Might even be entertaining," Miya allowed, "Jack."

* * *

"So what did this daycare committee thing do?" Jessie asked, "It sounds like you just pulled it out of your ass so you could spend more time with Miya."

"In part, yes, but it also served a purpose," Jack said, laughing.

* * *

Four months later, I stood in the middle of an empty building just a block away from the Viridian City school. Prime daycare real-estate. After months of planning and renovations, the daycare was nearly ready to open.

"Now I see why we got drafted onto this committee," Heath griped as he and Motorcycle carried a heavy-looking changing table in through the front door.

"This thing would be lighter if you'd quit gabbing, Ketch," Motorcycle groaned.

"I highly doubt it," Catherine said dryly she, Miya, Lana, and Amy carried in various boxes full of toys and other kid stuff.

"You'd think that the boys would have figured out why they were drafted during the renovations," Amy commented. Lana snorted.

"You mean the renovations that Catherine, Miya, and I did while they hung around outside flirting with soccer moms?" she scoffed.

"That was one time!" Heath protested, turning red in the face as he and Motorcycle set their load down.

"Lana, give poor Heath a break; it's not his fault Delia dumped him," he teased, knowing that the mention of Delia Hazelwood was enough to make Heath turn even redder.

"She didn't dump me! She's just a-"

"Friend?" we all finished for him, having heard this speech many times. It seemed like poor Heath was firmly planted in the friend zone where the kind brunette from Pallet was concerned, not that that stopped him from trying to find ways to court her. He even got her a job...at my daycare.

"Let's go get those cribs," Heath snapped, bolting for the door. Motorcycle was grinning as he followed.

"Let's start unpacking these," Catherine said, gesturing to the boxes.

"I'll do the ones in the kitchen," Miya volunteered, "Then I have to go get Jessie from the sitter's."

"I'll help," I said, following her. As soon as we were out of sight, I pinned her against the wall, kissing her neck. She tried to hold back her laughter as she swatted me away.

"Are you crazy? Everyone's just in the next room!" she hissed.

"So?"

"So, they could walk in!" she stopped fighting and looked into my eyes, like she was trying to find some weakness of mine to get her way.

"Fine," I pouted, still refusing to let her go.

"Come over later," she whispered. I grinned, kissed her again and then let her go. We sorted through baby bottles, sippy cups, and plastic plates, everything either bought or 'donated' by Team Rocket employees. We were almost finished when Daphne came in with another box.

"Sorry, guys," she shrugged.

"I have to go get Jessie," Miya moaned, looking over at me.

"I've got it," I said, smiling at her as she left. Daphne came up beside me and started helping with the box.

"So how long until this place is operational?" she asked curiously.

"Hopefully Monday," I replied. She shook her head.

"I'm still wondering why you of all people would be so willing to spend your days babysitting," she said. I shrugged.

"I want to give something back," I said, "especially to your teammates. For all they've done, they deserve a little piece of mind."

"That is really very kind of you," Daphne said, flashing me a sly smile, "and smart too. Madam Boss still raves about this idea."

"I do what I can," I shrugged, alarm bells starting to chime in my head as she moved a little closer, "Ah, I should probably go check on the others," I made my escape. I was definitely NOT going there. I made my way to the storage area where I heard voices.

"I could give you a ride," Motorcycle was saying.

"You don't have to do that, Ted. Really," Amy rebuked him, "You've already been so nice and-"

"I don't mind," Motorcycle shrugged, "You don't have a car and the bus can be dangerous."

"He's right," I said, walking into the storage space, "The bus can be dangerous, especially at this time of night."

Amy seemed to bite her lip before she said, "Alright."

That settled, I took a stack of office supplies to the small office to the left, where I found Catherine flipping through some papers, frowning.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Tax season," she explained.

"If you need help, I know a guy in the tax department," I offered, "Best money I ever spent."

Catherine chuckled, "And I'm sure that's legal."

"You work for a crime syndicate," I reminded her. She laughed again.

"Tell that to the husband. Four years and he's still in denial."

I laughed and grabbed a stack of papers. Then I made my way through the city to Miya's apartment.

At ten-thirty, I didn't know if she'd still be awake, so I used the key she had given me a while ago. I opened the door to hear my daughter screaming her head off. Miya was pacing the living room, trying to calm the baby. Miya's ninetails was the one that noticed me, barking as I stepped into the apartment. I knew from experience that Ninetails would not back off until Miya told her to. The fox pokemon was very protective of her master.

"Ninetails, let him in," she sighed. I stepped deeper into the apartment.

"What'd you do to my kid, Lillis?" I asked, grinning. Miya glared.

"Sakaki, so help me, I'm going to-"

"Shhhh!" I hissed, crossing the room to take Jessie from her, "You don't want to upset her," I teased as Jessie, shocked by the new person holding her, quit crying to look at me with those big blue eyes.

"Hi there, Beautiful. Are you giving Mommy a hard time?" I cooed, bouncing her a little. She let out something between a cry and a laugh. I did it again and she started giggling and hitting my face with her chubby little arms. I grinned proudly at Miya who rolled her eyes.

"I hate it when you do that," she griped, "She's four and a half months old and she already thinks Daddy is the fun parent."

"That's because Daddy is the fun parent," I said in a baby voice, "Mommy's way too serious, isn't she, Princess?" Jessie smiled at me, "Do you know what Mommy did today? Daddy wanted to have fun, but Mommy didn't want to because she was worried people would see. And then-"

"Stop turning the baby against me," Miya scowled, moving to take Jessie from me. I slipped a hand around her waist, pulling her close to me and Jessie. For a moment, she glared at me, but then that beautiful smile began to play on her lips when Jessie made a little noise and wrapped her tiny fist around Miya's finger.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Love," I whispered. I kissed her forehead and she sighed.

"Wish we could stay like this," she murmured.

"We can," I said back. She rested her head against my chest.

"Jack, it's not going to be easy-"

"I know, but things will get better."

She sighed and looked up at me.

"How long can we keep this up?" she asked, "This charade? Sooner or later, people are going to suspect something."

"We'll give it a few months and go from there. We can do this, Miya."

"I know. It's just...if we're found out before we want to be-"

"You and I are very good actors. We've come a long way, Baby," I said. Miya smiled and gently traced slow circles on Jessie's back.

"Jack, what are we going to do when Jessie's at daycare and calls you 'Daddy'?" she asked, "You and I may be good at pretend, but she's too young to deceive anybody."

I hadn't considered that before. While planning for the future, I had always considered mine and Miya's next moves. I didn't stop to think that our little charade had to include Jessie's actions as well.

"Then I'll be Uncle Jack," I shrugged, "Miya, we will make this work," I said, and even I was surprised by the certainty in my voice. Miya's face softened as she looked up at me. I saw that mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"How about we put the baby to bed and you can continue to convince me of that fact?" she offered, taking Jessie from me.

"Really?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound too eager. It had been awhile. A LONG while. She flashed me a playful smirk as she carried Jessie.

"No."

"Miya!" I protested. She laughed.

"Kidding. Looks like somebody's a little frustrated."

"It's not nice to tease your boyfriend who's been oh so patient."

Her smirk widened, "Come on, Jack. I have to have my fun too. I can't be so serious all the time."

The woman had a wicked sense of humor. I shook my head as I followed her to Jessie's room.

I stood at the doorway just watching as Miya cradled baby Jessie to her chest. The soft smile was still on her lips, and when she looked down at our daughter, that smile only widened. Jessie babbled and sucked on the blanket that Miya had draped over her shoulder. Almost automatically, Miya began to move, gently swaying the baby back and forth in slow, smooth motions. While I may have been good at curbing Jessie's crying fits, Miya was the expert at nearly everything else. In a matter of seconds, Jessie had quit babbling and just looked up at her mother with pure adoration in her eyes. Then Miya began to hum a soft melody.

I perked up at this. I had heard Miya hum before, but when I commented on it, she had vehemently denied doing anything of the sort. But now, I don't think that I could have teased her about it. There was just something about it. Seeing that passionate, adventurous, stubborn woman gently and lovingly tend to our child was indescribable and so perfect to me.

"That's a nice melody," I murmured, my eyes resting on Jessie, whose lids began to droop.

"My mother used to sing it to me and my sister in English and Japanese," she revealed, still focused on only the baby.

"How's it go?" I asked. She took a breath, looking as if she was recalling the words.

"_When daytime turns to night, when the moon shines bright, when you're tucked in tight and everything's alright, slip softly to that place where secret thoughts run free and there come face to face with who you want to be. So swim across the ocean blue; fly a rocket to the moon. You can change your life, or you can change the world. Take a chance, life is yours to live..._"

"I like it."

She said nothing, but continued, "_Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside and watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star; the magic's right there in your heart. Close your eyes, believe, and make a wish..._"

Jessie's eyes had closed and her breathing was even. She was out. As Miya gently placed her in the crib, I began to wonder just who she would be and what her future would be like. I hoped that she would be like Miya, adventurous and strong, and take any challenge and face it head on. If she was like that, she would be able to do anything. I was sure of that.

Maybe that's why, at the time, I had felt so sure that everything would work out fine.

* * *

"It didn't, did it?" Jessie asked. Jack shook his head.

"As you know, Jessilina, fate has a nasty habit of playing tricks," he said, "The next morning, I drove home feeling that nothing could bring me down. Then I walked inside and Giovanni told me the news."

"What news?" Jessie asked.

"That Joseph had been shot."

**TBC**

**AN: Wow, it's been awhile...again. My bad. But hey, I just finished my degree in education, so at least my time was put to constructive use. Anyhow, here is the next installement. Gotta love the cliffhanger, even though my favourite part was when Jessie found out that her mother and Cassidy's mother we best friends.**

**Reviews? Anyone? I'd love to know if there's anything you like, dislike, or even have questions about.**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
- Brothers by Dean Brody. I love the song and I love writing the brotherly bond between Jack and Joe.  
- Make a Wish from Pokemon: Jirachi, Wishmaker. I was listening to it and thought it'd make a great lullaby for baby Jessie.**


	26. Twerps and Tempers

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 26: Twerps and Tempers**_

_The path I chose to go, a different girl so long ago,_  
_I had my reasons._  
_And she's in my head so loud, screaming_  
_"Shouldn't you be proud of what you came from?_  
_Oh you've been crippled and you walked on,_  
_You've been shut up and you talked, so let's talk some more."_

_Oh we're all rotten and we're pure_  
_and we're just looking for the cure that feels like spring snow._  
_And all we have is who we are and where we've been has got us this far,_  
_So let me go._

_Where is the hand for me to reach?_  
_Where is the moral I'll never teach myself?_  
_In all the black, in all the grief,_  
_I am redeemed._  
**...Charlotte Martain - Redeemed.**

"Joseph was shot?" Jessie asked, eyes wide as she stared at Jack, who nodded.

"Did he die?"

"Jessilina, I don't want to spoil the story."

"But…but you can't just leave it there!" she protested.

"I just need a moment to collect my thoughts," he said, strolling over to the kitchen area. Jessie scowled.

"I thought we learnt before that the whole cliffhanger thing was a bad idea."

"We only learnt that you have trouble being mature about the whole cliffhanger thing," Jack corrected. Jessie's eyes blazed as she stared at her father. In her opinion, his story was much more fascinating than hers. In his story, she was learning about her past, a thing that had always been murky at best. She got to hear about her mother and father and the things that various friends and family members had done in an effort to change her life. She learned that she was loved and had always been loved.

"Come on, Jessilina," Jack prodded, "Tell me what happened next in your story."

Jessie pouted for a moment, considering keeping quiet, but as the wind howled outside the cabin, she noted that that talking was her only means to keep Jack talking.

She sighed and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

"Back?" Miki asked me, her aqua eyes filling with tears as she embraced me. I nodded against her.

"I'll be back. I promise," I pledged.

"Safe Child?" she asked, the words stilted and strained.

"We will," I said.

"I hope so," Akira said, gently putting an arm over her mother's shoulders, "It's been so nice to meet you all. I hope you could come back someday."

"Absolutely," I promised, and James nodded along, "Thank you for everything. It's been great and I wish we didn't have to go, but we need to be close to a hospital..."

"No need to explain," Seto said, "I can assure you that no one here would be of any use in that situation."

"We'll come back so you guys could meet the twins," I offered.

"That'd be great!" Akira cheered with a smile. We waved goodbye as Silver and his feraligatr took us back to the rest-stop where our vehicle was waiting, already repaired by Seto. Then I turned to face the so-called Menace of Johto. James was already waiting in the car, no intention of trading goodbyes.

"Take care of yourself," I said, "Don't do anything to make Seto kill you in your sleep."

Silver chuckled, "You as well and best of luck. You're going to need it with him at the wheel."

"Thanks, Silver. See you when we come back around?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I won't make promises, however it might be entertaining to watch you juggle Teddy, James, and two screaming kids," he mused. I shook my head with a smile and got into the passenger's seat. Then we sped away. When I looked back, Silver was already gone.

We were silent for a little while after commenting on the road and Seto and Miki's family. Then Teddy piped up.

"Jessie, how come you crossed out the name 'Butch' and wrote a bad word?" he asked, holding up the baby name book. James snorted.

"Because people would call the baby 'Botch'."

"Or 'Hutch'."

"Or 'Bob'."

"Or 'Bill'."

"Really?" Teddy asked, frowning. James, Meowth, and I burst out laughing.

"We knew a guy named Butch," James explained, "He wasn't really a good guy."

"What other names did she nix?" Meowth asked, hopping back to examine the book with Teddy, "What's wrong with Bradley?"

"Ex-boyfriend," I explained.

"And Bailey?"

"Bailey Morgan," I said, "It sounds like a really bad drink."

"That, I agree with," James interjected.

"I don't get it," Teddy protested.

"You will when you're older," I promised him. Sure, probably not the best thing to tell an eight year-old, but the reality of it was that he was eventually going to be around alcohol. I wasn't stupid.

After that, Teddy pouted and went back to his book, which was no longer the complete Chronicles of Narnia series, but a pirate book with lots of pictures. Meowth was examining the baby name book and I cranked up the radio. We were almost through the mountains. We had about another hour or so and then we would be in Kanto. Just when we were a half-hour away from Kanto, Teddy piped up.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he said with a blush colouring his cheeks.

"Can you hold it?" I asked. He shook his head, actually kind of looking like he was in pain.

"Maybe we could just stop on the side of the road-"

"It's not that one," Teddy said.

"There's a rest-stop in two miles," James said, putting a little pressure on the gas. Sure enough, the sign was true and we pulled into the stop. Teddy didn't jump out like I thought he would. He just eyed the people sitting at a picnic table nervously. I smacked James's arm.

"Go take him!" I snapped.

"Oh! Right! Come on, Teddy!" James said, hopping out of the vehicle and leading Teddy to the outhouse.

"So what's next on da agenda?" Meowth asked as we watched James stand outside the outhouse door.

"Well, we head down to Rina Town, gas up and then we find a road to completely avoid Viridian City," I shrugged, leaning down to pick up Teddy's book, which had fallen to the floor in his haste to get out the door, "Then we head to Vermillion City."

"Well, I'm down wid dat," Meowth nodded. I took a moment to look at a page of the pirate book dedicated to the infamous Captain Henry Morgan. Huh. Henry Morgan. Henry…

"Say, who's Jimmy talking to?" Meowth suddenly asked. I snapped my head up and looked at James and saw him talking to some girl as he leaned against the outhouse door.

"Beats me," I murmured and just before I could hop out of the vehicle, Teddy emerged from the outhouse and followed James and the girl towards the car. Meowth and I gasped when we saw her face.

"Twerpette!" we said together as I rolled down the window.

"Hey, look who I found," James said, grinning over at Misty.

"Hi, Jessie! Hey, Meowth!" she greeted, "It's so great to see you guys again."

Pfft. Yeah right. I ignored that and went right to my question.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"There was a water pokemon tournament at Tojo Falls so I left my sister, Daisy, in charge of the gym. I was just on my way back to Kanto when I ran into James. Small world, I guess," Misty explained with a shrug.

"No kidding," I agreed, "So now you're back to your gym?"

"I'm going to stop off in Pallet Town and visit with Tracey and Ash's mom. I promised that I'd stop in before I went back to Cerulean City," she explained.

"Do you need a ride?" James asked, "That's a long way on a bike."

I froze. Why did that big dope have to open his mouth? Pallet Town wasn't on the agenda and hanging around with the twerpette? Not high on my to-do list.

"I couldn't-"

"I insist," James smiled warmly. Apparently my telepathic objections weren't getting through. That was how I found myself headed to Pallet Town with the twerpette. I've got to admit that she wasn't horrible company.

"Where is da twerp nowadays?" Meowth asked curiously.

"He's supposed to be heading back to Kanto, but knowing Ash, he's probably lost somewhere," Misty sighed.

"Probably," I agreed, "You kids never had the best sense of direction."

"At least he has Brock and Dawn with him," Misty said.

"Hey, whatever happened wid him and dat lady Doc from Sinnoh?" Meowth asked.

"They're still together," Misty answered, much to the shock of me, James, and Meowth. Brock had a lot of trouble with women, "He's supposed to be bringing her home to meet his family."

"Sounds serious," James commented.

"I guess it is," Misty said, "Speaking of family, whatever happened with yours? I remember you'd gone off to talk to your parents."

James rolled his eyes, "As crazy as ever. At least I got to meet my half-brother," he said with a smile in the rearview mirror at Teddy, who shyly smiled at Misty.

"That's great, but didn't you get your parents' help?" Misty asked in confusion, "I assumed…"

"Misty, you don't spend six years in Team Rocket without learning a few things," James deadpanned, "There were ways of getting my inheritance without doing what I was told."

"I see," she said slowly and I mentally prepared myself for a sermon that never came, "So where are you guys headed now?"

"We were going to Vermillion City," James said, "It just seemed far enough away from Team Rocket."

"Even though dey have about half a dozen bases from Viridian to Vermillion," Meowth muttered.

"Even so it has a good hospital and affordable rent and…"

"James is in Daddy Mode," I explained, crossing my arms over my stomach, "He's all for that white picket fence house a couple blocks from the best schools, close to hospitals…blah, blah, blah."

"I'm just thinking about you and the twins," James said, exasperated.

"You're having twins?" Misty asked, "Well that's appropriate given all the double trouble you guys always asked for."

"Tell me about it," I said, shooting a look at James, who had eased the car down a gravel road that lead to Pallet Town. Misty had said that it was faster than the main roads. She was right. He had the wipers going to knock away the snow that was accumulating on the windshield.

"Wow, I'm sure glad I ran into you guys," Misty shivered, "It looks like the weather is pretty bad," she said as we came upon Pallet Town, "Besides, it's just nice knowing that you guys are okay."

"Seriously?" I asked doubtfully.

"Of course," Misty said, "The way you disappeared from the hospital, we were worried that Team Rocket came and took you in the middle of the night. Of course, then we ran into Cassidy and what's-his-name and they were looking for you."

"Oh?" I asked, my blood boiling as I thought about the other team, "And what did Biffer and little-miss-perfect have to say?"

"Not much," Misty supplied, "Just that they were looking for you guys. They stalked us for about a week, but when it was clear you guys weren't coming back, they gave up."

"Puh! Of course dose ones would give up dat easy!" Meowth snorted in disgust. Misty laughed.

"I will say this about you three: you never did give up. People say that Ash is dedicated, but he doesn't hold a candle to the three of you," she admitted.

"Tanks, Twerpette," Meowth said, "Maybe youse alright."

Unfortunately, I had to agree with him.

"Where to first?" James piped up as we cruised through Pallet.

"I guess we should stop off at Mrs. Ketchum's," Misty replied, "I'm sure she has dinner on the table."

"Well, what're we waitin' for, Jimmy? Let's go!" Meowth chirped, sold on the idea of food. James laughed and eased the car in the direction of the Ketchum's little house. Misty got out first and Meowth followed.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked when we hesitated.

"You do realize that this is the mother of the kid we tried to steal from, right?" I asked.

"She won't worry about that," Misty waved off as Meowth inched towards the smell of chicken and mashed potatoes.

"If you're sure," I murmured as me, James, and Teddy hopped out of the SUV.

"What if the bad people come?" Teddy whispered as he walked in between us.

"They won't," I tried to assure him as we stepped into the warm house. Mrs. Ketchum was a thin woman with long brown hair and warm brown eyes that lit up when she saw Misty. The two embraced as we stood awkwardly in the doorway. Then they parted.

"You must be friends with Misty…wait a second…don't I know you?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, frowning as she stared at us.

"Mrs. Ketchum, this is Jessie, James, Meowth, and Teddy. Jessie, James, and Meowth used to be part of Team Rocket, but they've reformed," Misty explained.

"Reformed?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, her expression a little guarded as she surveyed us.

"They did try to kill us," Meowth explained. I didn't bother pointing out that they had tried to kill me in particular.

"And then we found out we were expecting," James added, patting my stomach. If he kept that up, he'd be liable to lose an arm.

"I see," Mrs. Ketchum said, her expression sympathetic now.

"They were in Silver Shoal before, but Team Rocket invaded their town," Misty added, "I don't really understand why the police don't do something about them."

"Because the boss of Team Rocket has many connections in high places," Mrs. Ketchum said with a frown, "but enough of all this. Supper is on the table. All of you are welcome to join."

"Tanks, Mrs. K!" Meowth cheered, making a beeline for the kitchen. James smiled hastily, but was right behind Meowth.

"I think you've made those two very happy," Misty laughed, following James and Meowth. Teddy offered a shy smile before he made his way into the kitchen. I frowned and followed, picking up on what Delia had said, unlike Meowth and James, who were solely occupied on the food.

"So you used to be Team Rocket members?" Mrs. Ketchum asked as we filled our plates.

"We quit just after they ran us off a cliff," I answered.

"They used to be the team that followed Ash around," Misty explained helpfully.

"That must be why you look so familiar," Mrs. Ketchum said, looking across the table at me, "They ran you off a cliff?"

"Yeah, but we survived," I said, smiling over at James, who's expression had turned stony for a moment, "Thank you so much for dinner, Mrs. Ketchum. Convenience store sandwiches get old after a while."

"Convenience store sandwiches?" she asked, scandalized, "But that's hardly a good diet for a growing baby!"

"It's been hard finding nutritious meals on the road," James sighed, putting his fork down and giving me a worried look. I counted to ten…and then twenty.

"Or edible ones," Meowth added, stuffing a drumstick in his mouth.

"Where are you headed?"Mrs. Ketchum asked us, abandoning her own meal and knotting her brow in concern.

"Vermillion City," James answered.

"You can't go there," Mrs. Ketchum said, shaking her head and getting to her feet.

"Why-"

We got the answer when she showed us a newspaper with the headline: Pokeland Amusement Park Open For Business After Six Years of Renovations.

"But how is that bad?" Misty asked.

"Because 'Giovanni Sakaki, famed leader of Viridian Gym, opened the giant pokemon theme park on Vista Island, an island twenty miles off the coast of Vermillion City'," I read, "Dammit!"

"Definitely no Vermillion City," James whistled.

"Where are we gonna go, James?" Teddy piped up, shyly.

"Uh…"

"If you need a place to stay, you can stay here," Mrs. Ketchum said. James, Meowth, and I stared up at her in shock.

"We couldn't ask you to do that," I protested, "We'll be on our way after supper and-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Mrs. Ketchum shook her head, "It's snowing out and it's late as it is. You should stay awhile."

"Thank you for the offer, but…" I took a breath and decided to just say it, "Pallet Town is really close to Viridian City and…"

"And despite the proximity to the Team Rocket base, you and your family would be safer here than anywhere else," Mrs. Ketchum cut across me, "Giovanni knows better than to come calling here."

"Giovanni?" Misty asked, frowning. Mrs. Ketchum just nodded.

0

* * *

"I'm suddenly very curious," Jack announced.

"So was I," Jessie agreed.

* * *

"Why is that, Mrs. K?" Meowth asked. Good thing he did because I was floored by the idea that this kindly housewife had so much power over the boss of the most infamous criminal organization in the world. Mrs. Ketchum's warm brown eyes suddenly turned hard. Then she sighed.

"That is a very long story," she dismissed.

"But why?" Meowth asked with a frown, "We're strangers…why would you wanna help us?"

"Because I know too well what it's like to be on the outs with Team Rocket," Mrs. Ketchum said, smiling kindly, "I've been there. Besides, you have your family to think of and above all, family is the most important thing."

* * *

"Who is this woman?" Jack asked, blinking.

"Delia Ketchum," Jessie replied, "I think your friend Heath finally managed to woo her."

Jack laughed, "It would seem so. I guess something could be said for perseverance."

"Oh, that family can persevere with the best of them," Jessie said.

"Aside from that, I've always wondered about Delia," Jack admitted.

"Why?"

"I told you that I hired her as part of the staff at the daycare," Jack said, to which Jessie nodded, "Well, from the beginning, I've always wondered about her and Giovanni. I'm positive something went on between the two of them.

"Really?"

"I'll tell you in the next part of the story," he promised, "For now, you can continue."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Yes, Boss."

Jack made a face, "Don't call me 'Boss'."

* * *

Almost reluctantly, I quit the conversation and focused on the food, following Mrs. Ketchum's lead. I had to admit that Mrs. Ketchum's cooking far beat any of the restaurants we had come across in our travels. It's no wonder that her income from the Pallet House Restaurant was enough to sustain her and the twerp over the years.

After supper, Mrs. Ketchum extended her offer again as she helped change the sheets in the spare room.

"How do we know dat no Team Rocket folk will come here?" Meowth voice, crossing his arms and sitting beside me. Growlie was by my feet.

"Why would they come here?" Misty questioned.

"Their base is in Viridian City," I revealed.

"Exactly!" Meowth exclaimed, "So who's to say dat dey won't come here to steal from Professor Oak and den see us and take us to da boss?"

"Giovanni won't," Mrs. Ketchum insisted.

"Who is this Giovanni?" Misty asked.

"The Boss," Meowth, James, and I said at the same time. Misty stared at Mrs. Ketchum in horrified awe.

"You know the boss of Team Rocket?" Misty asked.

"It was many years ago, before he took over Team Rocket," Mrs. Ketchum revealed, "He was friends with my husband, but they had a falling out. I never really knew all of the specifics, but I do know that it had to do with a tragedy that happened in Pallet Town in 1988. Ash wasn't born yet. Team Rocket grunts stormed into town. Giovanni appeared at my house. I think he was hoping to talk to my husband, but he had already left on his pokemon journey, like Ash did. I think Giovanni's presence was the only reason the grunts left my house alone. Others weren't so lucky. Professor Oak's son and daughter-in-law died that night, leaving Gary and his sister to be raised by their grandparents. Gary was only a month old. His sister, Mary, was a year old."

"That's horrible," Misty whimpered.

"Very. My husband was very choked up about it. He was good friends with Professor Oak's other son. He confronted Giovanni, who was appalled at what happened. From then on, there has never been any presence of Team Rocket in the area."

* * *

"Somehow, I doubt that," Jack said, frowning.

"Yeah, me too," Jessie agreed, "Even at the time, I thought Mrs. Ketchum's tale to be a little strange."

"Giovanni and Heath were never that close," Jack revealed, "I don't know much about this Pallet Town invasion. It happened the year after I was banished here, but it sounds odd. Why was Giovanni at Delia's house? And she never mentioned Heath by name. That seems strange for Delia. And what was all that about Heath leaving on a pokemon journey?"

"I don't know," Jessie shrugged, "In the six years I spent trailing the twerp, I never met his father. He was never at any of the twerp's competitions, not even the ones at the Indigo Plateau."

"That is not Heath," Jack said, "Not as I remember him. Something is very strange about the story."

"I know," Jessie said, "but at the time, James and I were so desperate to find some bit of safety and Mrs. Ketchum's claims were music to our ears. Meowth was a bit skeptical, but eventually he warmed up to the idea."

* * *

We decided to stay with Mrs. Ketchum, even after Misty went back to Cerulean City. I think Mrs. Ketchum liked the company. After all, she was alone most of the time while the twerp was away. Besides, we decided to make ourselves useful to pay her back for her kindness. James worked as a waiter at her restaurant and Meowth used his slicing skills in the kitchen. The cat is famous for his noodles. I was forced on bed rest by James and Mrs. Ketchum. Some nights, she attempted to teach me to cook, but it was a futile effort on her part. Teddy enjoyed Pallet Town too. He adored Mrs. Ketchum, who began homeschooling him in her spare time. In exchange, he became an errand boy for the restaurant. He loved it when Growlie pulled him around town on an old sleigh Mrs. Ketchum found in her garage. He especially loved the Sunday dinners at the Oak laboratory. He loved playing with all the pokemon. It was great seeing him relax and be a kid again.

"C'mon, we gotta go," Teddy whined, looking smart with his hair combed. He sat on the bed in Delia's guest room.

"Hold your horses, Kiddo," I said, putting my earrings in.

"But Professor Oak said there was a surprise at the lab," Teddy said, "and it's almost Christmas. Maybe he's gonna give me my very own pokemon!"

"Ted, you won't get a pokemon until you're ten," I reminded him, "which will be here before you know it. Now let's go."

He didn't need telling twice as he raced down the steps. I laughed and carefully followed him. James, Mrs. Ketchum, Teddy, Meowth, and I walked towards the Oak Lab. James was hovering like a mother hen, scared that I would slip at any moment. Truth be told, I was grateful for him. My balance was a little off as I moved into my eighth month of pregnancy. We got to the lab and it immediately became apparent what the big surprise was. Gotta say, I wasn't too thrilled.

The twerp had swapped his baseball cap for a Santa hat. Pikachu also had a matching hat. Misty, Dawn, Tracey, and Brock were also there, along with Brock's girlfriend.

"Jessie!" Olivia Summers gushed, "How are you? Oh, you're so far along!" she exclaimed, feeling my stomach. I forced a smile.

"Hi, Doc," I said through clenched teeth.

"You must be so excited!"

"Thrilled," I said, shooting a pleading look at James.

"James Logan," James said, using our invented last name, "The lucky father."

"Oh, it's so great to meet you!" Olivia gushed, "I treated your wife back in Sinnoh. It's so wonderful to see that everything worked out. I was very concerned when she checked out so suddenly."

"Yeah, it was rushed," James laughed nervously. I took the opportunity to sneak over to Misty and Delia, who was fussing over Ash. He started when he saw me.

"What's Team Rocket doing here?" he yelped, looking down at his electric rat.

"We're not Team Rocket anymore, Twerp," I hissed.

"But…but…Pikachu…"

"We're straight now, ya dig?" Meowth quipped, hopping up on Misty's shoulder as he didn't trust himself on mine, lest it affect my already precarious balance.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth have been helping me with the restaurant," Mrs. Ketchum told him, "They've been wonderful."

"Them?" Ash cringed.

"Yeah, us," I snapped, taking my seat at the table.

"But-"

"Ash, don't be impolite. Sit down so we can eat," Mrs. Ketchum admonished him. That was nice to see, the prince being taken down a peg by his mommy.

"It's so great to finally meet you all," Dawn said, "Ash has told me all about you."

"And he told us about you as well," Oak said, smiling.

"No one told us about the visitors," Ash muttered. After that the conversation fell silent and I could feel the twerps' eyes on me and James.

"I'm going up to Viridian City tomorrow," Mrs. Ketchum announced, "So Ash, I'm going to need your help at the restaurant."

"I thought Team Rocket was helping-"

"Jessie and James have Lamaze class with Mrs. Florin and then they have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Plant," Mrs. Ketchum explained, "You'll have Meowth and Teddy helping you in the restaurant and I think Tracey was going to come over as well."

"I'll help out too, Ash," Misty added, "I was going to anyways."

With a final distrusting look at us, Ash nodded in agreement. I glared. Stupid twerp.

"You're going to Lamaze?" Olivia asked, smiling over at me, "You know, it's the darndest thing. I've never been to a class before, even in my line of work. Since I graduated med school, things have just been so busy."

"It's actually not a bad class," James said, "Would- OW!"

"Sorry, Honey," I said, clenching his hand really hard on purpose, "Just trying to get comfortable," I said to explain why I just kicked him underneath the table. Olivia Summers was not a person I could easily stomach even not pregnant, miserable, and hormonal and I'll be damned if I was going to spend Lamaze class (which was already very trying with all that breathing) with her.

"Yes, Dear," James gasped, blinking back tears that had sprung to his eyes.

The next day, James and I went to Lamaze class. Mrs. Florin was a middle-aged woman from Pallet who was devoted to helping new parents prepare for their kids. Today on the agenda: viewing a birthing video.

"I hate you right now," I whispered to James, who whimpered. He was pale and looked like he was about to vomit.

"When they come out, I'm not gonna watch," James whispered. I rolled my eyes, but knew that that was probably a good idea. James would probably faint.

"Speaking of when they come out, we can't keep living with Delia," I said back, "That house isn't big enough for us, Teddy, Delia, Meowth, Mimey, the twerps, and two screaming babies. Plus," I paused as Mrs. Florin walked by us, "I can't stand the twerp."

"But we still have another couple months before we can go back home," he whispered back.

"I nearly killed that kid last night, so unless you want me taken away for murder, we'll find somewhere else to stay," I threatened. The previous night, Ash had had a little fit about having to cram himself, Misty, Brock, and Olivia in his room, and then again when he and James had to set up a cot in the guest room with us for Teddy.

"Well, where do you want to go?" James whispered, "We've exhausted our options here."

"There has to be someplace-"

"_AAAHHHHH!"_ James and I winced as the poor woman on the TV screen started screaming and pushing.

"James, if I have to do that AND deal with the twerp, I am going to kill someone," I told him.

"And I'm gonna be sick!" he exclaimed, running for the door. I felt all of the eyes of the expectant parents on me as I followed him. I found him hunched over a garbage can. I sighed and patted his back.

"Come on," I sighed, "Let's get some food into you."

We walked to the Pallet House, where we found Meowth sitting with Teddy outside on the step.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Listenin' to Misty argue with da twerp," Meowth muttered, crossing his arms over his little chest.

"About what?"

"Ash and Meowth got into an argument and Meowth scratched Ash across the face and then Ash had his pikachu shock Meowth and-"

"I'm gonna kill him!" I growled, cutting Teddy off and storming into the restaurant. I heard James yelp and follow. Teddy cringed and motioned for Growlie to pull his sleigh down to the park.

"Ash, if you'd stop being so narrow-minded-"

"They spent years trying to steal Pikachu! And now you and Mom are just sticking up for them-"

"What about all those times when they helped save us? They were never all that evil, Ash. Definitely not as evil as the people who tried to kill them!"

"They're thieves-"

"We are just trying to survive," I said dangerously, stopping the two teens in their tracks. Misty backed off, but Ash defiantly glared. I tried not to smirk at the scratches on his face.

"I don't trust you," he shot at me.

"I don't give a rat's ass whether you trust me or not," I snapped, "Here's the reality, Kiddo: if we had a place to go, we would be there, but we don't and since your mother was adamant that we stayed, we did. I have no interest in that little electric rat of yours. The only things that I care about are James, Meowth, Teddy, and my babies. Drop the fucking attitude and grow up."

Ash glared some more before he walked out without a word.

The kid had issues. Apparently he thought that we were going to swipe his pikachu while he slept. He forgets that we tried that a few times with the same result – us being blasted through the air.

"Jessie, I'm sorry about him," Misty explained, "He's just…he thinks the world is black and white-"

"Don't go making excuses for the brat," I growled sinking into a chair as Brock and Olivia entered the restaurant.

"What's the matter with Ash?" Brock asked, "He just stormed off. Didn't even stop to talk with me."

"He's having some problems…adjusting," Tracey said, placing a plate of nacho's and guacamole (my new favorite dish) in front of me. I smiled at the young man. He was very accepting of us, even with our checkered past.

"To what?" Olivia asked curiously, still hanging off of Brock's arm.

"We've never really got along well with him," James explained carefully, "We haven't always had the best track record."

"Even so, that doesn't mean that you're as bad as he's making you out to be," Tracey said, "There are worse people in the world," he dropped his voice to a whisper. By his tone, I knew intuitively that he had encountered those worse people. There was something in him that changed since we had first met years before in the orange island. The innocence of his teen years had been snuffed out and left him with a more realistic view of the world. He knew the world wasn't that just, ideal place that he and the twerps had thought it was. To my surprise, Misty leaned over and squeezed his hand.

"Ash just has never seen those people," she claimed in the same hushed voice as Tracey.

"What's with you two?" Brock asked suspiciously, eying their hands with the look of a disapproving older brother. Misty and Tracey shared a look, as if debating how much they should tell. I raised an eyebrow.

"A few months ago, there was an incident near Viridian. It was really…tense," Misty explained, "Team Rocket was using the main road to transport these hazardous drugs. Their transport truck was taken off the road by a bomb. The guy responsible was at large for a couple days. Everyone was looking for him. He appeared on Mrs. Ketchum's doorstep with his hand cut off."

"I was over bandaging up Mimey's hand when he appeared. He was raving and bleeding," Tracey said, "I wanted to help get him to the hospital, but Mrs. Ketchum said that she would take care of him. She made sure he was resting, then she asked me to watch over him and not to tell Professor Oak. She left for a while…and boy was she mad. I've never seen her look so livid. The guy didn't say much, just that the Rockets he killed were planning on injecting innocent people with a deadly virus."

"Those Rocket members…they weren't just about stealing pokemon. They were going to hurt people," Misty said, "It makes you realize that the world isn't a sunny place and that the things you thought once weren't right at all. There are truly evil people out there and just because you made some bad choices in the past doesn't mean you're bad."

"Thank you," James said quietly, only to receive warm smiles from Tracey and Misty.

"We don't get that that oft-" I trailed off, frowning. James head snapped towards me so fast that I was sure he would get whiplash.

"Jess?"

Then there was another twinge of pain in my lower abdomen. I massaged the area, grimacing to myself as James's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Jessie, you okay?" Meowth asked in concern.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"It could be contractions," Olivia said, "How far are they apart? Has your water broke?"

And those question gripped me with a fear stronger than any other that I had ever felt.

* * *

"And that is where I stop," Jessie announced. Jack made an exasperated face.

"Seriously?"

"Come on! I want to know about your brother," she said.

"It's getting late, you know."

"Past your bedtime, Pops?" Jessie taunted. Then she realized what she said and the teasing smile dropped from her face. Jack raised an eyebrow at the sudden change, but chose not to comment on it.

"Alright," he agreed, "One more before bed."

**TBC**

**AN: Back again. Here's the next chapter. Jessie and the twerp squad...always a winning combo. **

**Anyways, hope to hear from you guys as to how you're enjoying the fic so far!**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
-There Are Worse Things I Could Do - Grease Soundtrack. Because Rizzo is awesome and the song fits Jessie well.  
-Mean by Taylor Swift. Definately not my favourite song of hers, but the lyrics were appropriate.  
-Redeemed by Charlotte Martain. Great artist. Even if you don't like this song, check out The Dance. Amazing.  
-Everybody's got a Story by Amanda Marshall. Also very appropriate.**


	27. That Could Be Arranged: Part 2

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 27: That Could Be Arranged: Part 2**_

_Right now you seem so far away_  
_So much confusion clouds my way _  
_And I don't know which path to take._

_Here's hoping you'll help me to be brave._

_Devotion save me now _  
_I don't wanna stray from the hallowed ground _  
_I'll turn temptation down. _  
_I'm asking you to take me _  
_to safety _  
_this time._  
**...Hurts - Devotion**

"So? What happened to Joseph?" Jessie asked.

Jack smiled and continued his tale.

* * *

I sat in a chair in the corner of the room, staring at my brother's sleeping form. The Team Rocket medics managed to patch him up and after Mother called Dr. Moretti, the family doctor, it was determined that the bullet that had pierced my brother's torso had missed his vital organs and that he was expected to make a full, if painful, recovery.

And all I could think as I stared at his pale face was that it should have been me. I should have went to Hoenn after Malkan and the men who tried to kill my girlfriend and baby daughter. That bullet was meant for me, not Joseph, never Joseph who had his own family to think of. Isabelle was beside herself when she found out. She had to be sedated. Jade was taking care of Jessiebelle and Silver. When I let my brother fight my battles for me, I never considered his own family.

"He's lucky," Giovanni said quietly, startling me as he soundlessly entered the room, "Malkan spent years in the shooting range. He could have easily killed Joseph without a second thought."

"I can't believe Malkan would do this," I said thickly, "He was like family." I had never felt so betrayed in my life.

"But he wasn't, Jack. He wasn't one of us. He was an outsider who would never get higher than elite standing even after he so loyally tended to us," Giovanni explained, "He wanted more than he deserved. Now, when Mother's associates catch him, he will get what he deserves."

"I wish it was different. I wish I could change it," I murmured, looking at my hands. I felt Giovanni clap a hand on my shoulder.

"That would be something, wouldn't it?" he agreed, "But, if lazily written movies have taught me anything, it's that if one thing changes in our lives, our entire lives will change as well. There are things in my life that I would not trade for the world."

"Really?" I asked, not that I doubted his claim, but that I had never heard him talk like this before. I guess the thought of losing a brother affected Giovanni more than he allowed others to see.

"Of course. Mother's always gone on about family. It was never easy for me to see her point, but lately…Silver…he's almost like a person now. Before…it was hard to see, but he has a personality. One day, he will be a force to be reckoned with," Giovanni said proudly. It was nice to see my brother talking so warmly about his son, the one thing he wouldn't trade for anything else. I guess I knew just how he felt as my thoughts turned to my daughter. Only a few months old and already there was nothing that I wouldn't do for her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I actually know how our mother feels," Giovanni snorted, "She would do anything for y-…us to help us succeed. I will do the same for my son."

"I admire that, Gio," I told him, and I really did.

* * *

"If only I knew then what I know now," Jack laughed ruefully.

"Why?" Jessie asked in awe.

"Giovanni was not to be admired."

"Well, duh," Jessie commented. Jack laughed.

* * *

"Well, look who's back in the land of the living," Giovanni straightened, looking down at Joseph, who's blue eyes had opened.

"How do you feel, Joe?" I asked, approaching the bed with Giovanni.

"Little high," he muttered hoarsely.

"That'll be the morphine," Giovanni told him, "You have Mother on the warpath, Brother."

"Isabelle?" Joseph asked for his wife.

"She's been sedated," Giovanni revealed, "Jack, could you go inquire about Isabelle's condition?"

I nodded and hopped to it, like the good brother I was. Isabelle was still under the effects of the drug Dr. Moretti gave her. Instead I looked in on Jade, who was watching Silver and Jessiebelle play on the floor.

"Alright, Sis?" I asked.

"We're fine," she sighed, "How's Joseph?"

"Awake now," I told her, "Giovanni's talking to him."

Jade bit her lower lip for a moment before looking at me, "You should get back to them. I'm sure Joseph wants to see you," she told me. I smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before I returned to my brothers. Giovanni was sitting on the edge of the bed with a confident smirk on his face, the kind I had seen him wear whenever he made a particularly good move in chess. Joseph was frowning as he shifted positions, probably finding it impossible to get comfortable.

"Well, I suppose I should go see if there's something Mother needs me for," Giovanni announced strolling to the door. I nodded to him and pulled a chair up beside Joe's bed.

"Isabelle's still out," I told him, "Jessiebelle's with Jade."

"That's what Gio said," Joe managed weakly. That was when I broke.

"Joe, I'm so sorry!" I gushed, "It should have been me! I should have been the one to go! I-"

"Ah, Jack, take it easy," he dismissed me, "These things happen."

"Joseph, you only went because of me! Malkan was after my girlfriend-"

"Jack, just shut up," he ordered and I fell silent, "I wanted to go and the fact that I'm injured has nothing to do with you. Malkan pulled the trigger. Not you. Get over it."

"Brother, I never wanted to see you hurt," I admitted quietly.

"Jack, don't worry about me," he shrugged, "I only wish that I could have done more for you."

"Joe-"

"Now tell me, what have you been up to since I've been gone?" he asked. I had no choice but to comply with his wishes.

"I started a daycare," I told him, "For Rocket agents. They work and I help take care of their kids."

"So you can take care of your kid?" Joe asked. I nodded.

"She's beautiful, Joe. Look at her," I said, producing a photo of Jessie from my pocket.

* * *

"You carried a picture of your daughter around?" Jessie asked softly, trying to limit the emotion there. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever believe that her father had carried a photo of her with him to proudly show the world.

"Yeah," Jack admitted, "I guess it's a dad thing," he said, frowning as he saw a myriad of emotions flicker across Jessie's face. Why did something like that affect her so? He got to his feet and dug out a box from under his bed.

"Here," he said, setting down the box in front of her, "Giovanni sent this over to me after he sent me here," he explained as he pulled out a picture and held it out to her. Jessie took it and her eyes were immediately drawn to the laughing red-haired baby girl. Jessie was speechless for a moment as she stared at herself as a baby. No wonder Jack had been so enthralled with her. Even as a baby, she was beautiful.

Then Jessie noticed the woman peering around behind her baby-self. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized who the woman was. She was just as Jack had described, with curly purple hair and aqua eyes. Miyamoto. Jessie's mother.

"Wow," Jessie squeaked, never taking her eyes off of the woman who had given her life.

Suddenly, inexplicably, Jack was reminded of when his brother stared at that same picture.

* * *

Joseph stared at the photo for a long moment before he spoke, "She is beautiful. She has a bit of Sakaki in her."

"She does," I agreed, "She's only a few months old, but she has a little personality. She's like Miya. She likes to laugh at me."

"You are funny looking," Joseph gave a weak chuckle, "Jack…this thing…with me hurt…don't dwell on it. It wasn't your fault. None of it is."

"Joe-"

"Trust me. None of it is," he repeated, closing his eyes. I smiled, though I knew that it didn't matter what he said; it was my fault.

"Just rest, Joe," I told him. Then I quietly made my way out of the room and into Mother's front hallway.

"He will heal, Jack," Mother's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her. She was sitting in her chair, her hands folded across her lap. She looked tired, her grey eyes heavy as she stared at me.

"I know," I answered softly, pausing in front of her.

"I know you do," she replied, "but I know this must affect you."

Her words gave me pause and for a moment, I could see the mother who had an injured son, not the cold head of a criminal organization. I knelt before her, "And I know how this must affect you, Mother."

She touched my cheek and offered a rare smile, "So like your father. Compassionate. I wonder…"

"Mother?" I asked as she trailed off.

"Never mind. Your daycare opens tomorrow, correct?"

"That's the plan. I can postpone it if you need me at home," I told her.

"No no, Son. I just want you to take Jessiebelle with you tomorrow. It would give dear Isabelle a break while she tends to Joseph," Mother requested.

"Of course," I bowed.

"Good. Now go get some rest," she told me, "You need it."

"So do you," I told her, and in a rare moment, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. My mother was never the most affectionate woman, but she gave me a soft smile as she watched me leave her sight. I took the basement tunnel over to headquarters, where I ascended the floors to my rooms. Yawning, I opened the door to find a surprise.

"You look like Hell," Miya commented, perched on my bed, clad in her Team Rocket uniform.

"It's been Hell," I admitted, flopping down beside her and crawling to rest my head on her stomach.

"How is your brother?" she asked, her slender fingers running slowly through my hair. It felt heavenly, though I knew in the back of my mind that if someone walked in, we would be in trouble.

"He's going to be okay. Everything's just messed up," I admitted.

"Well, brace yourself 'cause it's going to get a whole lot messier tomorrow," she quipped, "Or are you still opening the daycare tomorrow?"

"That's the plan," I murmured, snuggling closer to her, but then paused, "Is that spit-up?" I asked, looking at the pink stain on her uniform.

"Probably," she deadpanned and before I could laugh, she added, "Just wait until tomorrow's over. Those silk shirts of yours are going to need a drycleaner."

"Yeah, yeah," I shrugged it off, "So what did you feed Jessie that was pink?" I asked.

"Strawberry yogurt," Miya said, "You should try the raspberry kind tomorrow. She might like that better."

* * *

"Doubtful," Jessie muttered. Jack frowned.

"What?"

"Uh…" Jessie trailed off, "yogurt's disgusting," she recovered.

* * *

The next day, I had was sitting on the curb in front of Rocket Daycare, my big idea. Jessie and Cassidy were in my arms. Silver peaked out from behind a stroller, which held Jessiebelle.

Miya, Catherine, Jade, and Daphne watched from the sidelines as the Viridian Press took a couple photos of me and the kids in front of the building. Parents with small children watched, waiting for the official opening.

"Would you like to say anything for the paper?" a reporter asked me. I blinked. I hadn't really anticipated a story in the paper, but I guess it was good advertising.

"Um, first off, I'd like to say thank you to all of the great people who donated time or sippy cups to Rocket Daycare. This day wouldn't be possible without those people. Rocket Daycare is really all about the kids and making them feel like they really can go to the moon or to Saturn or wherever they want. It's about a good first step and making parents feel like their kids are in the best possible place."

"So the name has nothing to do with Team Rocket?" the reporter asked. I looked at her. She had a foreign accent and aqua hair.

"Absolutely not," I said calmly, "My family protects one another. I will protect every kid in that daycare as if they were my own child."

"Thank you," she said, flashing me a smile as she walked away.

"She seemed delightful," Miya muttered as she, Catherine, and Jade stepped forward to collect their kids.

"Lovely," I agreed, exchanging a look with her as she took Jessie from me. It was little wonder why Miya was Mother's favorite agent. From that look alone, I knew that she'd be checking out the reporter. No words were needed.

"So are you sure you can handle all this?" Jade asked as parents began filtering into the daycare.

"I've hired a couple people," I shrugged, "They're really good. Not…affiliated. You should go meet them."

"I think I might," Jade agreed, taking Silver by the hand and pushing Jessiebelle's stroller, "The meet and greet was a nice touch."

"I believe that was my brilliant idea," Catherine said, "If it was up to the guys, there'd be a child drop-off box."

"Yes, yes, what would I do without my lovely assistants?" I quipped sarcastically.

"Assistants?" Miya and Catherine scoffed.

"I'm kidding," I said, "but speaking of, where are Amy and her son? They were supposed to be here too, right?"

"I don't know," Catherine said, "Maybe Madam Boss needed her."

"Are you speaking of Miss Carson?" an all too familiar voice asked. The three of us whirled around to find my mother standing there.

"Madam Boss," Catherine and Miya said together.

"Mother," I stammered, "What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

"Of course not," Mother waved me off, "I was simply interested in the opening. You've done well."

"Thank you," I bowed, embarrassed by her praise, "but I couldn't have done it alone," I emphasized, gesturing to Miya and Catherine.

"Of course," Mother agreed, an approving smile on her firm features as she nodded at the two women. She paused for a moment when her eyes fell on Jessie. My heart pounded in my chest. Would she recognize the resemblance to me?

"Shall we go inside?" I asked, moving from Miya's side to hold the door for my mother. Catherine followed and then Miya, who gave me a significant look as she passed me. She had picked up on Mother's stare as well.

"So you are saying that Carson is absent?" Mother asked me.

"I haven't seen her," I confirmed. The girls nodded along with me.

"That is odd," Mother said, and to my astonishment, I think I actually saw concern there, "What with all of this business revolving around Malkan and the last…attempt."

"Perhaps she's having trouble with her son," Catherine suggested.

"Perhaps," Mother agreed, looking around. I took the opportunity to introduce Delia.

"Mother, this is one of my helpers, Delia Hazelwood. Delia, meet my mother, the financial backer to this Daycare," I introduced.

"Lovely to meet you," Delia bowed respectfully.

"Oh, and this is my sister-in-law, Jade," I motioned for my sister, "Jade, meet Delia."

"Nice to meet you," Jade said, tensing up around my mother, as usual.

"Likewise," Delia said, though she sounded unsure, "You're Mr. Joseph's wife?"

"Giovanni's," Jade clarified, "But my husband is busy at the moment."

"Oh," and for a moment, I saw confusion and then hurt on the young brunette's face, "Um, I should go see if Heath needs help with the refreshments."

* * *

"Ah, the 'wife-meeting-the-other-woman' scenario," Jessie commented.

"That's what it sounded like to me. It also explained Gio's trips to Pallet Town," Jack agreed.

* * *

"Oh, there's Amy and her son…um…"

"Butch," Catherine filled in for Miya, who nodded appreciatively. Amy was toting her green-haired boy through the door and walking towards us.

"Madam Boss, Mr. Sakaki, I apologize for my tardiness," she apologized solemnly, though the dark sunglasses she still wore, even inside the building, detracted from the sentiment.

"It is alright, Carson," Mother waved off, "You can escort me to the office," she said, bidding us all goodbye.

"We should go too," Miya suggested, passing Jessie off to me, "I have a reporter to check out."

"Agreed," Catherine said, placing Cassidy in a playpen, "Would you like a ride, Mrs. Sakaki?" she offered to Jade.

"That would be wonderful, Catherine. And please, call me Jade. I'm just married to the mob; I'm not part of it. Silver and Jessiebelle can stay with you, Jack?" she asked.

"That's what I'm here for, Sis."

The three women left and then it was up to me, Delia, a woman named Nicole, Lana, Heath, and Motorcycle to care for the kids. Heath, Lana, and Motorcycle were filling in until I could get more help. So far, I had five babies in my care: Jessie, Jessiebelle, Cassidy, and two others; and seven toddlers, including Butch and Silver. Not a bad start.

The day was pretty quiet. I discovered that Jessie did not like raspberry yogurt, Butch had separation anxiety, and that expensive silk suits were not appropriate child-care clothes. Delia was pretty quiet throughout the day, hardly batting an eyelash at Heath's jokes or Motorcycle's skills at diaper changing. Not that I had much time to dwell on it. It was almost a relief at the end of the day when the parents came to pick up their kids.

I ignored Miya's triumphant look when she say the pink stains on my shirt. God, I hated when that woman was right. She made up for it when she told me to come over after Amy picked up Butch, the last of the kids at the daycare.

Amy was an hour late, but thankfully, baby Butch was finally warming up to me and the others. He was playing with Motorcycle when Amy finally appeared, still sporting those sunglasses.

"Nice shades, Amy," I commented. She disregarded it.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Sakaki. How was he?" she asked earnestly, watching as Butch giggled while Motorcycle bounced him in the air.

"Good. It took him a little while to warm up to us, but he's having fun now," I shrugged.

"That's great," she smiled, "I'd better get going now. It's awful late and I'd better get home to Robert."

"You aren't going to wear sunglasses in the dark, are you Aimes?" Motorcycle asked, coming over with Butch, who practically leapt for his mother, knocking those dark sunglasses from her face. The purple bruise around her eye shocked both me and Motorcycle.

"Aimes, what happened?" Motorcycle breathed, the rare smile that had graced his face gone, replaced with a look of fury.

"Cupboard door this morning," she shrugged, looking away, "It was stupid."

She tried to laugh it off, but it was a hollow laugh.

"Amy-"

"Goodbye, Sir. Bye, Ted," she left quickly, leaving me and Motorcycle dumbfounded.

"Uh, what the hell was that?" I asked.

"Cupboard door, my ass," Motorcycle grumbled, "Ketch, Lana, let's go!" he ordered, stalking off.

"Uh…"

"Would you like me to lock up, Mr. Sakaki?" Delia asked quietly, her eyes red and a little puffy.

"Uh, sure, Delia. Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Fine, Sir," she assured me.

* * *

"Your staff has a few problems," Jessie noted.

"More than a few," Jack agreed, "Delia must have been upset about Giovanni leading her on or something and as for Amy and Motorcycle…well….that came later."

"Do you think it was her husband that gave her that black eye?" Jessie asked. Jack nodded, a cold look on his face.

"Unfortunately, that son-of-a-bitch did more than give her a black eye, but as I said, that came later."

"Well, what came next?" Jessie asked.

* * *

"This is getting dangerous," Miya said to me as she unzipped her dress later that night.

"Gonna narrow that down?" I asked from the bed as I fed Jessie a bottle.

"When your mother looked at Jessie, I thought my heart was going to pound right out of my chest," Miya clarified.

"Ditto," I agreed, looking down into my daughter's big blue eyes as she sucked slowly on the bottle.

"We have to do something about it," Miya said. My head snapped up so fast, I was sure that I had a touch of whiplash.

"Like what?" I squeaked, apprehensive. I didn't want to lose her again. There was a smirk on her lips as she surveyed my panicked look.

"I'll take that look as a compliment," she said, "Calm down and breathe, Jack."

I took her advice and breathed, "So what are you thinking?" I asked, watching as she crossed the room and crawled on the bed with me and Jessie.

"I'm thinking that the boss's son is going to offhandedly remark that he's going out on a date with a stunning single mother of one of his daycare kids," she whispered in my ear.

"So we're going public, now?"

"That a problem, Sakaki?" she asked seductively. The nightgown she had chosen left little to the imagination. My eye travelled down her body, which she had worked back to the slim, svelte form she had had pre-baby.

"Not in the slightest, Lillis. I can prove it to you once we get the baby to bed," I told her.

"Well, get on that, Daddy," Miya ordered, laying back on the pillows. I smiled involuntarily.

"What happened to 'Uncle Jack'?" I asked.

"Slip up," she shrugged.

"I like it," I said, pecking her on the lips before I got up to take Jessie to her room. It took a few minutes to calm the fussy baby, but then I sprinted back to Miya's room.

* * *

"So you guys decided to go public?" Jessie asked, "You didn't have to hide anymore?"

"Not exactly," Jack shook his head.

"But-"

"Jessilina, whenever I make a plan for my life, something always happens to screw it up. Always. It's a law of the universe."

* * *

To say that I played my part well was an understatement. I was ecstatic at the prospect that I would no longer have to hide the best thing that ever happened to me.

"You're in an unusually good mood," Giovanni observed as we walked together to Mother's office.

"I have a date tonight," I announced, grinning like a fool. Giovanni raised his eyebrows.

"I see Miss Miyamoto has urged you to break your celibacy stint," he said, "How long has it been, Jack?"

"How'd you know about-"

"Please, Jack. You've been telling everyone and their brother about your romantic evening," Giovanni rolled his eyes and I felt my cheeks colour.

"Is it wrong for me to be excited about my date?" I shot at him.

"Of course not," Giovanni conceded, "She's a beautiful woman, even after she had her child. Of course she is feisty…perhaps too feisty for you, little brother."

"I can handle it," I assured him, ignoring the twinge of jealousy that arose at my brother's comments.

"No doubt, Jack. Give my regards to mother," he bade me farewell as he left me in front of Mother's office.

* * *

"You shouldn't have told him about Miya," Jessie announced. She had deduced that since Giovanni had exiled her father, he had also been responsible for her mother's disappearance.

"It would have made little difference," Jack replied, "My brother was forming his master plan way before that conversation."

* * *

I stepped into Mother's office and found her sitting behind the mahogany desk. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"There you are, Jack! Come, I have wonderful news!" she exclaimed, rising and motioning me over with more enthusiasm than I had ever seen her display.

"What is it, Mother?" I asked.

"We are to be expecting guests," she told me, "A young man from Sinnoh. Very ambitious, but very powerful."

"Umm…fantastic?" I wagered.

"It is, Jack. It definitely is!" she gushed, "We are going to have a most powerful ally and you, my handsome son, are going to be responsible for securing such an ally for us!"

"Me?" I asked doubtfully, "What can I do?"

* * *

"This is going to be bad," Jessie predicted. Jack nodded in agreement.

"You have NO idea."

* * *

"This young man is bringing along his sister, a lovely young woman, I'm told. I've already spoken with the young man and he agrees that it is a most wonderful idea," Mother explained.

"What is a most wonderful idea?" I asked warily.

"The joining of the most powerful group in Sinnoh with the most powerful group in Kanto. You marrying the sister," Mother told me. Her eyes shinned with triumph as all the colour drained from my face.

* * *

"WHAT?" Jessie yelped.

"My sentiments exactly."

* * *

"WHAT?" I yelped.

"I took the idea from sweet Jessiebelle and James and arranged a bride for you, my son. Oh, it will be lovely-"

"M-mother, I can't…I won't…I'm not getting married," I managed to get out.

"Nonsense. You will marry-"

"No. I won't, Mother. I would do anything, anything else for you, Mother, but not this. Never this," I begged. The smile slipped from her face.

"You _will_ marry her, Jack! Think of this family-"

"I love this family, Mother, but I have to think for myself in this matter!" I argued.

"And have you? Your brothers are both married with families while you gallivant around like some no-account playboy!" she shot at me.

"Is that what you think? Maybe before, but now I am looking to start a family and when I look to start one, I am going to love my wife!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I've heard all about how you intend on starting a family!" she sniffed angrily, "Tell me, Son, is your date with Miyamoto Lillis going to help you start this perfect family of yours?"

"If it does, than I would expect you to be accepting of my choice in wife," I shot at her. Thankfully, I wasn't angry enough to forget my head and reveal something incriminating.

"I could never! She is beneath you! A lowly agent-"

"You seem to think very highly of her, Mother!" I reminded her.

"She is a capable agent, but not a good enough wife for a son of mine! She's tainted!"

"Tainted?" I questioned.

"She had a child out of wedlock! When she announced her pregnancy, I told her that no good could come from raising a bastard child. No man would have her and stay to raise another man's mistake. Certainly NOT my son!" she spat at me. My fists were clenched and I was shaking. Never had I felt this way about my mother before.

"I would," I said, forcing my voice to stay even, "I adore Miya and I adore her daughter."

"Then I would disown you," she threatened.

"Fine!" I snarled.

"Then I would remove the temptation," she amended. Her cold, grey eyes were like steel as they glared into me. I felt my shoulders sag in defeat. The threat against Miya and Jessie was enough to subdue me to her will.

"Then perhaps I shall have to bury my feelings, lest it cause you to harm an innocent woman and child," I murmured, the words leaving a sour taste in my mouth. Mother's smile returned, as victorious as ever.

"Then you will marry Jacelyn Akagi?" she questioned. I flinched at the name of my betrothed.

"Son?"

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

"And that was the beginning of the end of my relationship with my mother," Jack sighed.

"No kidding," Jessie said, a theory suddenly forming in her mind of her mother's fate, "So what did Miya say about all this?"

"Nothing good," Jack said tiredly, "Nothing good at all."

"You look tired, Jack," Jessie observed. Jack let out a dry chuckle.

"You try hauling firewood all day and see how you feel," he retorted, "I think its bedtime."

For once, Jessie didn't argue, "Sure. And Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Karma's a real bitch, huh?"

"True, but how do you figure?" he asked.

"You signed as witness to James's arranged marriage and then you had one yourself," she explained.

"Goodnight, Jessilina," he deadpanned.

**TBC**

**AN: So here I am...again. Ugh, I'm a little disgusted with my updating habits, but I am determined to finish this fic if it's the last thing I do.**

**That said, I'm glad to be back writing. Grading tests and planning lessons...not so fun. A big thank you goes out to all the people who have reviewed this fic. You definately keep me motivated :) **

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
- Devotion by Hurts. Amazing song. Thank you Vampire Diaries for introducing me to such awesome music.  
-All About Us by T.a.T.u. The urgency in that song reminds me of Jack and Miya.  
-Beside You Now by the Fold. Sweet little song.  
-Brave by Gavin Mikhail. I love this guy. He does the most amazing piano covers. This song reminds me a lot of how Miya and Jessie motivate Jack and James.  
-The Weight of Us by Sanders Boike. Another Vampire Diaries song.  
-The Weight of the World by the Editors. Yet another Vampire Diaries song. Both as so haunting and so perfect.**


	28. On the Road Again

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 28: On the Road Again**_

_Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone.  
Another new mom and dad,another school,  
Another house that'll never be home._

_Young mom on her own.  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,  
Because a half-way house will never be a home.  
At night she whispers,  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."_

_This is our temporary home_  
_It's not where I belong._  
_Windows and rooms that we're passin' through._  
_This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going._  
_I'm not afraid because I know this is our_  
_Temporary Home.  
_**...Carrie Underwood - Temporary Home**

Jessie woke early, listening as Jack snored softly on the other side of the room. In the faint morning glow, she could make out Jack's precious picture of Miya sitting on his nightstand. It was proof that at one point in time, she had had a mother and that she was loved.

"Mom, what happened to you?" Jessie wondered, staring at the smiling woman in the photograph. Jessie's father had been exiled by his brother…had her mother been exiled too? Or had she been killed by Jack's mother? Either option was possible, give what she had learned the previous day.

"You should have been there…for all of it…" Jessie sighed before her eyes closed once more. She had a strange dream. She was standing in the doorway of a small shack, watching as two figures trudged through the snow. One turned back to look at her. He was unshaven, with messy red hair. His face glistened with moisture as tears fell from his blue eyes as he retreated into white fog.

Jack opened his eyes a little later, only to see the photograph on his bedside table. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes feasted on the love of his life as she laughed and kissed their beautiful daughter. He tore his eyes away as he sat up. Then he looked over at the girl laying in the corner. There was something about Jessilina that he found familiar. She reminded him of Miya in so many ways. Perhaps that was why he was so willing to share the story of his greatest downfall.

But why did the story affect her so? That was a question he had been pondering for a while now. Was it possible that his brother…no, surely not! And yet…

Jessie fluttered her eyelashes open and found Jack staring at her.

"Morning, Jack," she said, "Sleep well?"

He nodded, though in truth, his sleep had been fitful at best. The photograph held his gaze once more, and with a sigh, he picked it up and returned it to the box of keepsakes he had revealed the previous night. They were a cruel torture. Giovanni knew those mementoes affected Jack like a knife to the heart.

"So I see you were right about the blizzard," Jessie said, gesturing to the window.

"Yeah. I'll be lucky if I can get the door open after this one," Jack replied, moving to retrieve some coffee from the pot by the stove. He filled two mugs and handed one to Jessie, "Merry Christmas."

"Christmas? It's Christmas?" Jessie questioned, frowning.

"The twenty-third," Jack confirmed, "Time all kind of jumbles together up here."

"I'll say. I was hoping to be home for Christmas," Jessie admitted sadly.

"I know that feeling," Jack sighed, "Wasn't it getting close to Christmas time in your story…you know, the one where you were going into labour?"

Jessie smirked as she took a sip from the steaming mug, "Actually…"

* * *

I was laying on the bed in Dr. Plant's clinic, waiting impatiently while an ancient-looking machine beside me beeped slowly and regularly. James was beside me, sitting in a chair bouncing his legs nervously, his feet rapidly tapping on the tile floor. I hadn't felt anything in a while, but what did I know about labour?

"What's taking so long?" James asked after a moment, running his hands through his hair and standing to pace the floor.

"If you start that, I am going to get angry," I warned him.

"Something could be wrong and we're waiting on some old doctor-OW!" he yelped, rubbing the spot on his head where I had just smacked him.

"Sit down, shut up, and don't make me do that again!" I snapped. Seeing him so uptight made me uptight, which I was sure was not a good thing. Still rubbing his head, he sat and looked sufficiently chastised. Maybe I would be good at this mom thing after all.

We waited in silence and a few moments later Dr. Plant entered the room. Plant was an old doctor, even older than Professor Oak. He was the only people doctor in the small town. He even delivered the twerp. He said nothing when he entered, just walked over to the machine and studied it for a moment or two.

"You are not in labour, Mrs. Logan," Plant announced, "What you experienced was Braxton-Hicks contractions. They're your body's way of preparing itself for the birth. Nothing to worry about."

I seriously doubted that. Why else would a spasm of fear shoot through me at his words?

"Are you sure?" James squeaked from his chair.

"Positive," Plant said, sitting down on the roller chair, "The birth will likely not come about for another couple of weeks. If you should start feeling regular contractions, then we should begin to prepare. While we are on that subject, let's talk preparations," Plant said, jotting down something on a piece of paper, "I think it would be wise for you to deliver in a larger center."

"But Mrs. Ketchum said-"

"That I have no problem delivering here, yes," Plant cut across James impatiently, "but multiples are a different matter. I ask all of my multiple birth parents to deliver in Viridian Hospital. They have a wonderful facility. The gym leader in Viridian is quite generous with-"

"No," I said quickly, panicked. The doctor looked at me, his bushy eyebrows scrunched together.

"It would be safer for your babies," he said to me, his piercing ice-blue eyes boring into mine, "Viridian City will be the best choice."

I couldn't think straight or form words. The thought of going to Viridian and risking running into the man who had tried to have us killed terrified me.

"We'll think on it," James came to my rescue. Plant frowned.

"I assure you, Viridian's obstetrics ward is one of the best in Kanto."

"We like to keep our options open," James said.

"Quite," Plant said, making a note on his clipboard. I surveyed the doctor and suddenly felt very uneasy.

"Giovanni donated to the hospital?" Jack asked, frowning, "Somehow I don't see him parting with his money."

"Who knows?" Jessie shrugged, "I just knew that I wasn't going anywhere near Viridian."

"I don't like this," James announced as we walked back to Delia's house, "We won't go to Viridian, Jess. I promise."

"So what do we do?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my stomach as we walked side by side.

"I don't know," he admitted, then let out a shaky laugh, "I mean, we'll go back to Delia's and get you off your feet and then we'll figure it all out."

I stopped a walking and stared at James who had jerked to a halt. Suddenly I had trouble breathing.

"Jess?"

"Don't," I told him, glaring, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"This!" I cried, "Don't go all psycho, crazy mother-hen dad on me! I'm pregnant, not dying!" I shouted, frustrated as I stared at James, fluffy white flakes falling around us.

"Jessie, you and the babies-"

"Seriously! James, stop! I know all about me and the babies, okay? I know that they're inside me. I feel them all the time. I know that they will be here soon. I heard the doctor. And I know that there's about a million things that could go wrong. Preeclampsia, fetal injury, umbilical cord problems…I know all about it! I read those goddamn books!"

"Jessie-"

"And it scares the hell out of me!" I admitted, feeling warm tears spill from my eyes. Stupid hormones.

"I don't want any of that bad stuff to happen, but I'm so scared that it will! I'm terrified that something will take you, or them, from me. I'm scared of Viridian City! And I'm scared of what'd going to happen in a couple weeks. I don't know if I can…and…"

"Jess-" James stepped towards me, but I had found my second wind.

"And you freaking and worrying about every little thing just makes me worry!" I told him, "I need you to be there for me; not smothering me!"

I wiped away the tears only to see the look of hurt on James's face. I immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. The low, sad tone of his voice just shattered me and I flung my arms around him and started bawling. I felt him hold me tighter as I cried and that just ate at me more. He was so damn good to me and I was such a bitch to him. I took a minute or two to calm myself down and regain what little composure I had left. I looked up into those beautiful eyes of his, bright and shinning as he gently brushed away my tears with his thumb. I wanted my babies to have his eyes.

"James, I'm so sorry," I breathed, "Don't ever stop caring James. You're the first one who did and I don't want to screw it up."

"You never could, Jess," James whispered back.

"But I'm so unreasonable and bitchy and-"

"You're allowed to be," he said gently, "You're carrying my children. I can take it."

"How? How can you just take it and stay with me?"

"Because I know that underneath all the toughness and the temper, there's a beautiful, smart, caring woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I decided a long time ago that I would love you forever, Jessie. Through the good, the bad, and the ugly. I'm never going to stop," he declared, "Now what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Tell me it will be okay?" I requested.

"It will be," James assured me, taking my hand as we walked together towards Delia's, "We'll stay out of Viridian and it will all be okay."

"I did read the books, you know," I whispered, biting my lower lip.

"I know," James sighed, "You're as freaked as I am."

The books were freaky. They made me think about things that I could not put off any longer. Aside from the labour itself, there were the complications. And then what were we going to have to put the babies somewhere afterwards. We had a car and Delia`s guest room. Seriously, who in the world decided that the two of us should be parents?

"Seriously, what are we going to do?" I asked, "James, what if something goes wrong? What if I can't…do it? What about after? And-"

"We need to get our stuff together," James said, "We have to figure out a plan and find a way not to drive each other crazy."

"I'll be better," I declared, "I'll try not to fly of the edge."

He chuckled as we walked up the front step, "I won't hold you to that, Sweetie."

I scoffed at him as we walked through the door. Immediately, there was an onslaught of people gathered around us.

"Is everything alright?"

"What did the doctor say?"

"Come on, sit down!"

"When's da buns comin' out of da oven?"

"Give us some air, here," James chuckled, "According to Plant, everything's fine. It was Braxton-Hicks," he explained.

"I remember those," Delia sighed as she gently rubbed my arm, "I'm just glad it wasn't something else. You've already been through so much."

"So it's nothing to worry about?" Misty asked.

"No, it's just practice contractions," Dr. Olivia explained.

"She's so smart," Brock gushed, grabbing her around the middle and kissing her neck, causing the blond doctor to giggle in his arms.

"So no rugrats yet?" Meowth asked, hopping up onto James's shoulder.

"No," I replied, rubbing a spot on my stomach where one of the twins was moving, "but it should be in a couple weeks, and if Plant has his way, it will be in Viridian City," I revealed, shooting a meaningful look at Delia. Understanding dawned on her face, but before she could say a word, her darling son beat her to it.

"Scared of running into the cops?" Ash shot at us, "Scared of owning up-"

"Hey, I warned you Little Boy-"

"Get out of my-"

"Get off your high-horse, Twerp-"

"Make me-"

"Ash Ketchum!" Delia scolded, "How on earth could you be like that?"

"Mom, they're criminals!"

"Ash, Jessie and James have helped us out in the past," Misty said, "They've-"

"Don't say they've reformed! They were thieves-"

"I knew some thieves," Delia said slowly, causing her son to stop short, "and they were the best friends I ever had. Had it not been for two of those friends, you would not have been born, Mr. Ketchum."

"Mom…"

"You were early and there were so many complications. Had my friends not been there to take me to Viridian, both of us would have died. They had made some questionable decisions in their lives, but they were there for me when I needed them. They aren't so different from Jessie and James."

"But how…" the twerp looked like he was going through his own mini-crisis as he mulled over his mother's words. His entire worldview was challenged…by his own mother, no less.

"Ash, Sweetie, please put aside your grudges against Jessie and James. People grow and change and it is important that we forgive, despite their pasts. Can't we just enjoy a lovely Christmas with all of our good friends?" Delia beseeched him. He said nothing, just nodded while staring at the floor.

"So what's so bad about Viridian City?" Olivia asked, clueless as she looked around the room.

"Er…" James faltered.

"Um…"

"Just issues," Meowth explained, "So whatta we goin' to do?"

"I don't know. We might have to be on the move again," I answered, biting my lip as I sat on the sofa. Teddy sat next to me and looked very interested in the adult talk. I didn't have the heart to send him out of the room.

"The thing is that we are going to need a hospital. I do agree with Plant that if anything goes wrong, we'll need the assistance," James said.

"I don't trust Plant," I announced.

"He is a little strange, but he is a very knowledgeable doctor," Delia said.

"But-"

"You could come to Pewter City with us," Olivia chimed in. That stopped me cold in my tracks. Go to Pewter City with the perpetually perky blond and the squinty, lovesick bozo making goo-goo-eyes at her? I think I'd take my chances with Plant in Viridian.

"'Livia?" Brock questioned curiously.

"Oh, Brock, I know you wanted to tell your parents first, but oh, I'm just so excited! Can't we tell them?" she pleaded.

"Tell us what?" Misty and Ash asked together, looking at their friend.

"Well, Olivia and I…we're engaged," Brock announced sheepishly.

"He asked me last night! We were going to take a trip to Pewter to tell his parents," Olivia gushed, snuggling against Brock's chest.

"Congratualtions!" everybody chorused. Meowth was snickering.

"Looks like I won da bet. Remember, Jess, when we were in da Sinnoh hospital?" he whispered. I shook my head. He'd never let me live that one down. The times when he was actually right about something were few and far between.

"So when's the date?" Delia asked kindly.

"We don't want to wait too long," Olivia said, "I just want to do it as soon as possible."

"We were thinking of maybe January 2nd. A new year to start our new life," Brock explained, making goo-goo eyes at his fiancé. It was too mushy, even for me.

"But that's just a couple weeks away," Misty observed.

"Oh I know and there's so much to do," Olivia sighed, "but I just couldn't bear to wait any longer. We're going to Pewter City tomorrow. Oh, I just can't wait to meet his family!"

"And Olivia is right," Brock said, turning to us, "If you need a place to stay, you're more than welcome to come. My parents have an unused apartment over the gym you could use and Pewter has a great hospital. All my brothers and sisters were delivered there."

"It sounds great," James said. Say what?

"So do you want to come?" Brock asked.

Apparently mine and James's usual telepathy had taken a break. It seemed we were headed to Pewter City.

* * *

"Is this Olivia still alive?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, obviously you survived your stint in Pewter," he said, smiling over his mug.

"Barely," Jessie deadpanned melodramatically.

* * *

The next day was an exercise in my patience. James, Teddy, Brock, Olivia, Meowth, and I crammed into our vehicle and made the drive to Pewter City. Good thing James had got a vehicle with extra seating and that he had Growlie's pokeball. I sat in the front seat, glaring at James every time I caught the pair making out in the rear-view mirror. Teddy sat as far away from them as he could, silent as he stared out the window.

"Can we stop for a moment?" Olivia asked as we drove through Viridian, "I want to get Brock's parents a little something."

"Liv, you don't need to-"

"I want them to like me, Brockie," Olivia cooed back.

"Can't we wait?" James asked, "Viridian-"

"Oh, James just stop the damn car!" I snapped. I needed some air.

"Yes, dear," James muttered, easing towards a small shop on eighteenth avenue, one that we knew had little Rocket presence.

* * *

"Eighteenth and what?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Tenth street," Jessie replied, "Why?"

"Is there still an old apartment building on the corner?"

"Yeah. It looks pretty sketchy, but..." she trailed off, seeing the look on his face. One of misery.

"It was Miya's building," he said quietly, "I pretty much lived there."

"Wow," Jessie breathed, suddenly feeling strange. She had unknowingly wandered along her old street where she had lived with her mother. Had it changed much in the twenty or so years?

* * *

The street was one of the older ones in Viridian. Little shops were dotted along the streets and the lone apartment building stood tall if a little worse for wear. James and I wandered to a small park with Teddy and Meowth while we waited for 'Liv' and 'Brockie'.

* * *

"Greenery Park," Jack said, "Jessie used to love watching the Goldeen play in the stream."

Jessie felt another pang of longing for a place she couldn't remember.

* * *

It was snow-covered, but the paths had been plowed away, allowing us to walk with ease. There was a bridge, but the stream under it was frozen. I expected that once we let Growlie out of his pokeball, Teddy would liven up, but he simply walked slowly ahead of us, even as Growlie yipped beside him. James hovered next to me, but he was checking his behaviour. I smirked, knowing that my chat with him had done a lot of good. Paranoid though he was, he gave in to _any_ demand I gave him without question.

"What's up with your brother?" I asked as we walked together.

"He has been a little off, huh?" James agreed.

"I think..."

"Jess?" James asked, concern creeping into his voice. He followed my gaze, where I saw the devil himself sitting at a bench under a pine tree. We froze. Giovanni was less than twenty feet away. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with deep auburn hair and red eyes.

"Thank you for meeting me," Giovanni said to the woman.

"I still fail to understand why all the secrecy, Van," the woman said.

"We need to do some restructuring and I could think of no one better than you, Ari. You've been by my side since the beginning."

"Restructuring?" the woman called Ari snorted, "You mean after that whole fiasco involving Jessie and James and Butch and Cassidy?"

"I admit I was wrong in assuming that I could simply let them be. I thought it was enough to have them in the organization," Giovanni said.

"It is still salvageable, you know," Ari said softly, and at his disbelieving look, she continued, "Jessie and James will resurface. They never were that smart. You'll have another chance. As for Cassidy and Butch, you still have an opportunity there. Let them live and Team Rocket will continue to grow...for generations more."

"They broke my rules," Giovanni growled. Ari laughed.

"They were archaic rules anyways, Van. Very reminiscent of a certain Madam Boss."

Giovanni's eyes flashed dangerously, "I can't have a bunch of brats to feed. It's bad enough I have to support the agents I have."

"Van, you're failing to see the bigger picture. Your brother had the right idea...raising Rockets."

"My brother-"

"Oh don't even go there!" Ari groaned, "All I'm saying is that you can either make this a bigger deal than it needs to be and go on exterminating anything that pisses on your parade _or_ you can welcome a new chapter of Rocket history, one to restore the glory and unity to the organization."

Giovanni let out a long sigh, "Do not think that I will be swayed by your flowery words."

Ari smirked widely, "Speaking of flowers, Van, I have heard an interesting factoid of information revolving around Laurel Domenica."

"Just rumours!" Giovanni spat, grinding his teeth together.

"Hardly," she snorted, "Sweet little Laurel came to me just the other day, asking for advice. Never thought I'd see that girl looking fearful of anything, _nonno_."

"Enough, Ariana!" Giovanni hissed, balling his fists together.

"Tell me, Giovanni, what are you going to do to her? Kill her? Imprison her? I don't think you would have to worry too much about the young man involved. Most of the Rocket boys know she's like a praying mantis, disposing of the unsuspecting male after-"

"We're done here," Giovanni snapped, getting to his feet and storming away. Ariana just laughed. Apparently, she was one of the few safe from Giovanni's wrath.

* * *

"Ariana Georgia," Jack said, "She was friends with him back in their school days. Joined Team Rocket because of him. Her and a bunch of others."

"It was a pretty veiled conversation," Jessie replied, "James and I didn't really take much out of it at the time, but they did talk about you mother and you, didn't they?"

"They did," Jack confirmed, "Rocket Daycare and raising Rockets. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Ariana was trying to convince him to open his own special 'child-care'. It seems your friends Butch and Cassidy were the idea that spearheaded her campaign."

"So he did knock her up," Jessie breathed. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Possibly," he allowed.

"And who was that Laurel Domenica?" Jessie asked, the name foreign to her.

"No idea," Jack replied, "but from the sounds of it...well..._nonno_," he smirked and shook his head.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that my dear brother has at least one other heir besides Silver. And apparently she's like a praying mantis in bed," Jack smirked some more, "Wonder how big brother reacted to that one."

"And..."

"And please continue," Jack ordered, still silently laughing at his brother while Jessie looked on in confusion.

* * *

James and I grabbed Teddy and Growlie and pulled them back to the car. Meowth was on James's shoulder, uneasily staring in the direction the Boss had gone.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked, folding his arms over his chest as he looked at us from the backseat.

"That was a very bad man," I told him, "From Team Rocket."

I could have never predicted what happened next. The sweet, quiet little boy exploded.

"I hate Team Rocket! I hate them! They made us leave Silver Shoal and then they made us leave Pallet Town! I hate them!"

"Easy dere, kid-"

"I wanted to stay in Pallet Town! I didn't want to go!" Teddy yelled, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Teddy, why didn't you tell us?" James asked.

"'Cause you were scared of them! We're all scared of them!" he cried.

"Ted, you should have told us. We could have found another way," I tried, awkwardly reaching back to him.

"It doesn't matter," Teddy whispered, curling up and ignoring my reaching hand as more tears fell. I looked at James and gestured for him to get out of the car. He did and I followed.

"I didn't know," James said, incredulous.

"He's right," I replied, "I know exactly how he feels. It seems we just get settled and then we're forced to leave."

"What are we supposed to do?" James asked, sounding as helpless as me.

"I don't know, but this has got to stop. We need a permanent place, especially once the babies get here," I said.

"You don't think Pewter will be that place?" James questioned. I shook my head.

"It's going to be the place where we have our babies, but after, we need a place to lie low so we can figure out where the hell we're going."

"We could go to Nanny and Pop-Pop's after. They'd have some ideas," James suggested.

"It's a start," I agreed, "It's a start."

Then instead of hopping in the passenger's seat, I opted for the back to sit beside Teddy, even if he shrugged me off. Then we waited for Brock and Olivia to return. James had Olivia take the front so she wouldn't bother me. Then we continued onward to Pewter City, another temporary home.

* * *

"And then we were on the road again," Jessie sighed.

"Did you ever find than permanent place?" Jack asked, his smirk fading in concern for her. Sadly, she shook her head.

"No. Never."

**TBC**

**AN: Um wow...been awhile. Sorry. Had a hard time churning out this chapter, but apparently I've found that muse again, so yay! Drop me a review to let me know how you feel about this so far!**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
-Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood.**


	29. Desperate Measures

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 29: Desperate Measures**_

_Here, son  
A blindfold to watch all your family  
Die at the hands of tyranny  
They say that the senses  
Might alter the way that you,  
Might alter the way that you feel_

_Don't stop believing  
I'm still breathing  
So go on and leave me  
Don't you leave me_

_Here, son  
The life that we lead holds the sadness  
The world's better men fall to madness  
And all that we keep is the love  
Is the love that you're feeling right now  
_**...Ryan Star - Here, Son**

Jack was a little disturbed by Jessie's last comment, about her not having a home. Whatever he was or did, he had always had a home to go back to and he had tried to do the same for his daughter, though to be fair, he hadn't seen her since she was small.

"So how are you going to get out of here with the blizzard?" Jessie asked curiously, hoping to change the subject and dispel the awkwardness that had descended upon them. Jack sighed.

"When the storm lets up, I'll be able to go out," Jack deadpanned, "Trust me."

"You sound excited about that," Jessie observed sarcastically. Jack glared out the window at the storm.

"I hate owing people or pokemon," Jack said, and before Jessie could question it, he said, "You wanted to know Miya's reaction to the arranged marriage, right? Well…"

* * *

I was drunk.

* * *

"Oh this should be good," Jessie muttered.

* * *

I was drunk, trying and failing to wrack my brain to get out of the Hell my mother had planned for me. I couldn't risk Miya and Jessie getting hurt, but how could I marry someone else and break apart our fragile little family?

I stumbled to Miya's apartment and knocked on the door, waiting semi-patiently for her to open it. I needed to talk to her, but what could I say? How...

"Jack?" Miya opened the door and smirked at me, "Why didn't you use your key?"

It was a simple question, but it didn't register for me. In a baby-blue tanktop and navy shorts, with her hair pulled back in a messy bun, Miyamoto Lillis had never captivated me so. Her eyes pulled me in. They danced in amusement at my current, unresponsive state.

"Jack?" she asked playfully, smirking at me.

I kissed her.

"Mmm, okaaay..." Miya murmured when we momentarily broke apart.

"I need you," I growled, catching her lips once more. We stumbled back until we hit the wall. I needed her like air.

* * *

"So you guys had sex?" Jessie cut across Jack quickly, not wanting him to dwell on details, "What did Miya say when you told her about the arranged marriage?"

"She was furious."

* * *

When we finished, Miya slid down the wall while I rested my head against it for support. I was dizzy, so very dizzy on account of the booze and the woman before me.

"Well that was unexpected," Miya breathed. I felt her kiss my neck, "What brought that on?"

"I love you," I gasped, still trying to catch my breath. She laughed. Music to my ears.

"I love you too," she replied, "Now what was that all about, Loverboy?"

It took me a moment to say the words that I knew would tear us apart, "My mother wants me to get married," I managed, still breathing hard and still dazed. Miya seemed to freeze as she looked up at me.

"What?" she squeaked.

"Mother arranged some stupid thing today," I explained, "Some girl from Sinnoh."

Miya's face was ashen as she pressed her hands against my chest and pushed me away. I stumbled back as she stepped forwards. "You're arranged to marry someone else?" she asked slowly. I nodded.

"Mother got sick of me being single-"

"So what the fuck was this?" she demanded, cutting across me, "One last fuck before you go off and start your real family?"

I paled as I realized how it looked.

"Miya, no-"

"Get out," she ordered, picking up my suit jacket and throwing it at me, "Now."

"Miya, just listen-"

"Get the fuck out, Jack!" she said again.

"No, Miya-"

"Get the fuck out!" she yelled, turning away. I caught her wrist.

"Miya, please just hear me-"

"Let go of me!" she spat, trying to wrench away. I held on as she struggled, oblivious to the warning bark before her ninetails clamped onto my arm.

"Son-of-a-Bitch!" I yelped, letting go of Miya and wrenching my arm away from the snarling fox pokemon.

"Jack, leave!" Miya demanded.

"Dammit, Miya, I'm not going anywhere!" I growled, blocking her way down the hallway, "You're going to hear me out!"

"Like hell!" she yelled back, "I'm not going to listen to you try to explain it! I get it! Move!"

"Miya, I love you, dammit!"

"You're marrying someone else!"

"I don't want to!"

"Sure, not until your mother threatens your fucking inheritence!" she shot at me. I saw red. It was not about the money. Not anymore.

"I don't care about the fucking money!" I exploded, hitting the wall and making Ninetails growl at me, "I care about you and our daughter!"

At this, Jessie began to scream from the next room. Apparently, we woke the baby. Miya glared up at me.

"Move, Jack!" she demanded again.

"Miya, listen to me!" I pleaded, "I'll find a way around it. I-"

"No, Jack, you listen! I'm not stupid. I know that if you don't marry this woman, your mother will come after me and Jessie. I can't have that."

"I won't let that happen," I told her.

"I can't risk it. Go marry the perfect pre-approved girl your mother wants you to. Now move!"

"I don't want to marry her. I don't want to lose you," I stated. I didn't know if I'd be able to do that again.

"It's too late for that, Jack. I love you, but I'm not going to be your mistress and I'm not going to let Jessie get hurt," she choked out, "Just go."

"Miya don't do this..." I could feel tears filling my eyes.

"Jack, there's no future here."

"Miya, don't-"

"Please, Jack. Just go," she was begging now, fighting tears of her own. Sagging, I let her pass to tend to our daughter and then I let myself walk out the door.

* * *

"W-what?" Jessie spit out. Her parents had split with an air of such finality that even after all these years left her speechless.

"I don't blame her for it," Jack said, "For any of it."

* * *

I made my way back to headquarters, my arm bleeding from Ninetails' bite. By the time I stumbled into the commons area, most of the blood had dried, but I was sobering up enough to realize that it would need some first aid.

"Mr. Sakaki!" a familiar voice called. I turned to see Amy Carson, staring at me, unsure.

"Amy," I said, "Uh, hi."

"Are you alright, Sir?" she asked, her eyes dropping to my arm.

"Fine. Great. Fucking fantastic," I griped, grabbing the first aid kit roughly from the wall. What was she even doing here? It was late. I opened the kit and found that I knew nothing of treating wounds. I stared at the contents for a moment.

"Here, Sir, we need to clean the wound," Amy said, kneeling before me. I mutely let her peel away the bloody shirt sleeve and wipe the blood away with an alcohol swab. It stung but I barely winced.

"You're married, right, Amy?" I asked, staring blankly.

"Me and Robert. Four years now," she answered, and I barely caught the troubled look on her face.

"You love him?"

"Uh, yes," she said, though I did not miss the hesitation.

"My mother wants me to get married," I revealed, watched as she opened a package of gauze, "'Cept she wants me to marry some girl from Sinnoh I never met before. Family duty," I snorted, "I don't love her, Amy. I couldn't possibly."

"And why can't you tell your mother that?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"You have met my mother, right, Amy?"

"Right," Amy agreed, "She can be quite...demanding."

"I just..." my voice was small, like that of a little boy, "I just wish that I could get out of it. I would give anything."

"I think you'll be alright, Sir," Amy said.

"How do you figure?"

"Because there's already a woman you love more than anything and I think you'd move heaven and earth just to be with her," she told me, though there was sadness in her eyes.

"Amy...do you really love your husband? Honestly?" I asked.

"Honestly, Sir? I just don't know what I'm doing anymore," she admitted, "but Sir, I should be going. Hopefully Robert put Butch down for the night. Your arm should be fine. The bite wasn't too deep."

"Thank you, Amy," I said. Then I made my way to my room, and had a troubled sleep. Already, Miya and Jessie haunted every dream I had.

I awoke the next morning with a headache and a throbbing arm. I took a couple aspirin and pulled on my suit slowly. I was late for breakfast. Surprisingly, Mother wasn't too choked about that. She was too busy riding me about other, more important things.

"You look like a drunk," she chided me, "This will not do. I will not have the Akagis meeting a son of mine in this state! Unshaven! Unkempt! This will not do, Jack!"

"What would you like me to do, Mother?" I asked contempt dripping into my voice, "After all, your wish is my command."

"Joseph, Giovanni, take and smarten up your brother. The Akagis will be here soon," she ordered. Obediently, the three of us trudged from the room. I swung and hit the wall.

"Bad night, Jack?" Giovanni asked, an eyebrow raised. I glared at him.

"Eh, let's get you looking smart, Jackie," Joe said nervously, slow as he tried to drag me down the hall.

"Just put a fucking bullet in my head and be done with it," I snarled.

"I would, but I have a feeling the Akagis will do it for me," Giovanni said. Joe and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"When I was in school, we had a battle tournament in Sinnoh. I battled Cyrus Akagi in the final. Sociopath in the making," Giovanni explained, "Ruthless. Bastard actually smiled when his pokemon were injured...outright laughed when mine was."

"So you think we're welcoming psychopaths?" I asked uneasily.

"Why else would Mother offer you as a peace offering?" Giovanni quipped. Suddenly my sour mood was back as I stomped down the halls away from my brothers.

* * *

"Cyrus?" Jessie said, "Team Galactic?"

"The same," Jack deadpanned.

* * *

After a shave and a haircut, I was deemed presentable enough to meet the Akagis. The man, Cyrus, was Gio's age. His ice-blue hair was slicked back and he wore a dark suit. His piercing eyes unnerved me, like he could see all of my reservations about this meeting. His sister was similar in looks, with the same ice blue eyes, though her hair was closer to a silver.

"Master Cyrus. Miss Jacelyn. An honor," Mother bowed. They returned the favor and then the rest of us were introduced.

"My eldest son, Giovanni, and his wife and son, Silver. My second son, Joseph, his wife, Isabelle, and their darling daughter Jessiebelle. And finally, my youngest son, Jack."

I bowed with my brothers, though I felt sick as Jacelyn appraised me.

"So you're the dashing bachelor I've heard so much about," she said sweetly, curtsying to me.

"All lies, I assure you," I muttered, grudgingly bowing. I must have been obvious, for Mother flashed me a dangerous look.

"It is such a pleasure to have you here," Mother said, "Perhaps a tour?"

"It would be lovely Madam," Cyrus smiled winningly, which still looked creepy.

"Right this way," Mother said, "Jack, perhaps you could show Miss Jacelyn the garden."

"If I must," I griped, earning another warning look as I lead the way to the garden.

"Such a lovely place," Jacelyn said, letting her hand graze on the stone banister as we descended to the ground.

"One of my favorites," I muttered. She laughed and I had to turn to see what was so funny.

"You'll fit into our family just fine," she said, "Broody, short-tempered…"

"I'm nothing like you and yours," I snapped, irritably.

"Somehow, Sakaki, I think your bark is worse than your bite," Jacelyn observed, perching on the

Banister seductively, letting her hand caress the side of my face. I stepped out of her reach.

"Keep thinking that," I muttered.

"Oh, Jack, I don't think. I know," she told me, leaning back confidently, "You're the youngest brother and the only one not married. You're one of three gym leaders and have recently opened a daycare center…awww," she mocked me.

"A legitimate business venture," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"The point is, Honey," I shuddered at this, "I know more about you than you bargained for. I do my research, and more importantly, so does my brother. And I know that you will be my perfect little house husband, supporting all of my endeavors, lest an unfortunate incident befall one of your mother's favorite agents."

* * *

"She didn't!" Jessie gasped, "How would she even know?"

"Because Jacelyn Akagi was not what she appeared," Jack revealed.

* * *

My blood ran cold as I stared at her gloating face. I couldn't form words. Thankfully, Giovanni appeared.

"I hate to interrupt," he bowed, "but you're wanted by your brother, Miss Akagi."

"Thank you, Mr. Sakaki," Jacelyn curtseyed him, though her eyes held no warmth. As she turned, I saw him roll his eyes.

"You look like you're about to faint," Giovanni observed as we watched Jacelyn walk away.

"I can't marry her," I gasped.

"I agree," he said, much to my astonishment.

"What?"

"I've been watching them since they arrived and I've done some digging," he revealed, "Jacelyn Akagi isn't the only one who has done her research."

Apparently he had heard the tail end of my conversation.

"Cyrus has a checkered past, understandable, given his profession, however, one has to wonder about the sudden accidental death of his parents. Not to mention the sister. Obsessive, especially over rare pokemon. Trainers she targets are often found without a pulse. Mother fails to realize how dangerous her bedfellows are. As easy as it would be for me to let her plans go to fruition, I just can't do that," he explained, "And do you know why, Jack?"

"Why?" I asked, my mouth very dry.

"Because once the Akagis destroy our organization from the inside out, there will be nothing left for me to inherit…assuming, of course, that Silver and I survive their takeover," he revealed.

"Assuming you survive?" I asked, feeling sick in my stomach.

"Jack, I know better than to believe a word that comes out of Cyrus Akagi's mouth. And if I were you, I'd be especially cautious of his sister. She's a predator. A hunter. Once she sinks her claws into you, the only way you'd be able to survive to your first anniversary is if she suddenly wanted you as a sperm donor. An unlikely event. Also, it will be very unlikely that Joe and I, and our families, survive to attend your funeral. And Mother's days are numbered as it is. The Akagis will inherit Team Rocket and everything our family has worked for will be for nothing," he prophesized. Suddenly, I could see that too.

A horrible 'accident' claiming Joseph and his family.

An 'unsolved incident' ending Giovanni, Jade, and Silver's lives.

Mother being lowered to her grave, her 'advanced age' overcoming her.

Me inheriting Team Rocket.

Me, convulsing on the floor as my 'loving wife' is too shocked to come to my aid.

Cyrus and Jacelyn in my Mother's office, controlling our agents.

Catherine, Motorcycle, Lana, Heath, Daphne, Amy, Delia…all falling in the name of 'duty'.

Miya falling to the floor as she tried to protect our child, the last remaining Sakaki heir.

Jessie…

"What do we do?" I whispered, horrified.

"We make a stand. You don't marry her and we throw Akagi to the curb," he Giovanni said simply. It sounded tempting.

"But if I don't go through with it, Mother threatened someone important to me," I protested weakly.

"Jack, do you have any idea how far I'm willing to go for my son?" he asked, unimpressed.

"Gio, you don't understand. I love her," I admitted. He let out a breath and then grabbed me by the shoulders.

"If you go through with Mother's plans, you'll definitely lose her, along with me, Joe, Mother, your niece and nephew, our rockets…all of us. If you resist, there's a chance that if we act fast enough and get them to reveal their cruel intentions, that you will get to be with her and save everyone else. Choose," he demanded, laying out my options before me.

"Where do we start?" I asked.

* * *

"You trusted him?" Jessie asked, incredulous.

"What he said made sense at the time," Jack revealed, "I guess he thought that at the time, I was the lesser threat to his inheritance."

"Still…he's crazy."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

* * *

I walked into the daycare a couple hours later, when I was finally released from Jacelyn's triumphant smirk and Mother's warning glares. I was uneasy about the whole thing, but at the very least, I should plan for the worst case scenario, like Giovanni suggested, which was why I was going to the daycare.

I was early, which suited me just fine. I leaned against the door frame and watched Jessie play with some blocks. She was able to sit up now, but her coordination was still new. She knocked over the blocks more than she built them up. Cassidy was beside her, babbling away. I smiled. Those girls would be as inseparable as their mothers.

"Mr. Sakaki," Delia's voice brought me back to earth.

"Yes, Delia?"

"We've been…well…"

"What is it?" I asked, frowning at her uneasiness.

"It's Butch, Sir. He's been miserable all day."

"Join the club," I muttered, "Maybe he's sick? I'll talk to Amy when she gets here," I assured her. Then the door opened and Catherine Farrows walked in, smiling. She came over to us.

"Hey, Jack, Delia. I'm here to pick up the girls," she said kindly.

"Uh, sure, but d'you think I can talk to you for a minute?" I asked, gesturing to the office. She shrugged and followed me.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" Catherine asked, leaning against the desk.

"Are you aware of our visitors from Sinnoh?" I asked her. She seemed to hesitate before answering.

"I've heard a bit about them, yes," she said, though I got the sense that she had an earful…from Miya.

"I don't trust them," I revealed to her.

"Aren't you engaged to the sister?" she asked, frowning. I was fighting back a migraine at this point.

"No, nor will I ever enter such an engagement," I assured her, "I get the sense, and my brothers agree, that the Akagis will be the ruin of Team Rocket and if we're usurped, then it will likely mean that they will 'clean up' the Team of any of our supporters."

Catherine frowned, obviously working that out in her head, "So what could we possibly do? Especially if your mother deems them trustworthy?"

"The only thing we can do is keep watch," I admitted, "but there is going to be a gathering tomorrow night at the Rolling Golem. Gio has a private room there and we'll be able to make a plan. Please consider it and tell Miya and Daphne as well."

"I'll do what I can," she agreed. We walked out of the office when she stopped.

"That's odd," she said.

"What?"

"Butch," she observed the little green-haired boy sitting in a corner with tears staining his cheeks, "He's here, yet Amy wasn't at work."

"Where was she?" I asked.

"No idea," she admitted, biting her lip, "I needed to hand her my reports."

I frowned and walked over to the boy and picked him up, "Hey, Buddy," I cooed when he whimpered.

"Owwwwwww," he sniffled, resting his head against my chest. I looked over his head at Catherine, who was watching us with close eyes.

"I'm going to call Amy," she said, disappearing back into the office. I sought out Delia.

"Delia, who dropped Butch off?" I asked. She made a face.

"His father. Very gruff man. He acted like he was glad to be rid of his son," she replied.

"No answer," Catherine announced from the office, "Where could she be?"

"Something doesn't feel right about this," Delia stated uneasily. I agreed.

"Catherine, take the girls home. I'm going to get Motorcycle, Lana, and Heath on this," I ordered, "I'll take care of Butch."

"Let me know if you hear anything more," Catherine said.

"I will," I assured her, "And Catherine? Consider what I said and pass it along."

"Of course. Will do," she mock-saluted as she approached the girls. I grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"And tell Miya…tell her…and Daphne, too…to be careful."

"I will."

* * *

"So what happened to Amy? The scary people from Sinnoh get her?" Jessie asked.

"Hardly, though it was heavy on my mind at the time," Jack said.

* * *

It was eight o'clock and still, there was no sign of Amy. I had remained at the daycare all afternoon and evening with a crying infant. Thankfully, it gave me an excuse to avoid Mother and Jacelyn. It was at this point that I noticed something I hadn't before.

I was changing Butch into a pair of extra PJ's when he began to wail when I had to take off his shirt. His left arm was bruised and swollen. I was no doctor, but I knew when someone needed one. As part of the daycare management, I was basically a temporary parent. I carefully wrapped him in a blanket and grabbed a card with his information on it. That had been Jade's idea, in case there was ever an emergency with one of the kids. I made sure to grab an extra baby car seat and then I drove to the hospital with the screaming kid after scrawling a note of where I'd gone, just in case Motorcycle and crew came looking for me.

I spent two hours holding the kid and waiting for the on-call pediatrician. Butch was still too young to x-ray. Being called to action gave me an excuse not to think about how my life had gone to shit in just twenty-four hours.

It was 10:06 when the doors burst opened and Motorcycle and Heath emerged. Motorcycle looked livid.

"I'll kill that-"

"Dude, you're in a hospital!" Heath chided nervously. I didn't move from my seat for fear of harming Butch further.

"What's going on?" I asked, fairly calmly, all things considered.

"The dirty son-of-a-"

"Motorcycle, we're in the kids' wing!" Heath reminded him. Motorcycle just glared.

"Oh, spit it out already!" I groaned, irritated.

"We found Amy at her house. She was unconscious. Beaten," Heath told me. That had my attention.

"Who? How bad?" I questioned.

"That bastard husband of hers," Motorcycle growled, "For weeks she's been saying she walked into a door or tripped. I kept badgering her and she got pissed at me. Now look at her!" he vented.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"Intensive care," Heath replied, "Lana stayed with her."

"Son-of-a…gun," I cleaned up my language. Could this night get any worse?

Yes, it could.

Butch's arm was broken, and after being told by the doctor that it was a common injury of child abuse, I was about ready to join Motorcycle in killing Amy's scumbag husband. I settled for passing Butch off to Lana and then going to see Amy. It was horrible. Her face was puffy and a multitude of colors. There was a set of stitches above her eye. Her arm was in a sling. According to the doctor, her ribs were broken and one had punctured her lung. Somehow she was conscious, at least conscious enough to sign her name, allowing me to temporarily take custody of Butch for the night. Lana said she'd stay after sending the boys home to cool off.

I got home at one in the morning. I fell asleep at four. Then I had to get up at eight to attend breakfast with the ever-so-wonderful Akagi family. Everyone looked when I brought Butch with me.

"Who's child is that? Yours?" Cyrus asked me as I settled onto a chair with Butch on my knee.

"A friend's," I replied, "Last night she was put in the hospital by her husband. I'm watching their son."

"Isn't that Amy Carson's boy?" Jade asked beside me, smiling at the little boy. I nodded.

"How awful," Jacelyn simpered, "Why, it's lucky you were there, Jack."

"My son is wonderful with children," Mother interjected, "With his daycare charges, with his niece and nephew…he'll make a wonderful father one day."

"How admirable," Cyrus raised his orange juice in salute to me.

"You have kids, Cyrus?" I asked, ripping up a piece of toast and offering it to Butch.

"Heavens no. Still looking for the right woman, I'm afraid," he shrugged.

"Aren't we all?" I replied, to which he smirked.

"We have a host of festivities planned," Mother announced, changing the subject, "We were hoping to throw a ball in your honor, welcoming you to our family."

Somebody shoot me, I silently begged to my remaining family, but sadly none heard my silent plea.

"Oh, Ava, that is so sweet of you," Jacelyn gushed, "I think I can speak for both my brother and me when I say that we are most thrilled to be accepted by your loving family."

Our 'loving family' didn't look so loving. Gio was hiding a scowl and Joe looked wary. Jade nervously glanced at Silver in his high chair and Isabelle was cradling Jessiebelle to her and glancing over at her husband.

"And we cannot wait for you to be part of it," Mother smiled.

"Dack?" Butch questioned in a small voice. I smiled and gently shifted him. He was a quiet kid, rarely saying anything aside from 'Momma' and 'bobba', so him trying to say my name was kind of a big deal for me.

"Don't worry, Buddy. It'll all work out," I whispered to him, "Somehow."

Somehow, he and his mom would get better and be happy. Somehow, my brothers and I would overcome the new threat to our inheritance, real or perceived.

Somehow, I would prove to Miya that I loved her and only her.

Somehow, I'd put our family back together.

* * *

"Did you?" Jessie asked in a small voice. Was Jack able to make everything okay? Or did he and his brothers overcome the Akagis only for him to be overthrown by Giovanni?

"Spoilers," Jack reminded her. She felt uneasy, like somehow she knew that eventually, she was going to hear something that she really didn't want to.

**TBC**

**AN: And sadly, Jessie will hear lots of things that she doesn't want to. Her parents sex/break-up scene was just the first. But hey, more familiar faces this chapter: Cyrus and a certain 'Hunter' in the anime ;).**

**But next chapter, Jessie and James have a wedding to go to...and two more characters make their way onto the scene. :)**

**Man, that muse is working overtime. R&R to keep it going!**

**FYI, if you want to find out Miya's reaction to the break up, check out my profile for the oneshot You Make Me Run. It's kind of sappy, but I just had to write it.**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
-Here Son by Ryan Star. A little known, but very beautiful song that describes Jack's dilema wonderfully.  
****-Goodbye Again by Vertical Horizon. Thought it described Miya and Jack's latest hurdle.  
****-Even Angels Fall by Vanessa Carlton. 10 things I hate about you. Love the movie and the song fits. You know you're a 90's kid when...  
****-No Love by Simple Plan. This reminds me of Amy's marriage, at least in my mind. She always had the abusive home to overcome. Luckily she has some good friends.  
****-Burning Homes by Ryan Wickard. Kind of describes Motorcycle's feelings about Amy's relationship...**


	30. Crashing the Wedding

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 30: Crashing the Wedding**_

_Welcome to the planet_  
_Welcome to existence_  
_Everyone's here_  
_Everyone's here_  
_Everybody's watching you now_  
_Everybody waits for you now_  
_What happens next?_  
_What happens next?_

_I dare you to move_  
_I dare you to move_  
_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_  
_I dare you to move_  
_I dare you to move_  
_Like today never happened_  
_Today never happened before_  
**...Switchfoot - Dare You To Move**

Jessie watched as Jack prepared soup. Ugh.

She was getting sick of soup. If she ever got out of here, the second thing, after finding James and her children, would be to treat them to a four course meal. Then she would get rid of the car and walk everywhere...of course, even that would have to wait until her ankle finished healing. She was sick of just sitting there.

But, miraculously, she managed to hold her tongue. She knew he had been there on the mountain far longer than her. James would have been proud of her self control.

Although that didn't stop her from making a face when Jack put it in front of her.

"Be thankful you have that," he told her. She snorted.

"Be thankful I'm treating you better than I did James the last time I was confined to one spot," she griped.

* * *

"How about 'Peter'?" I questioned from the bed. I was sitting with a notepad, propped up by half-a-dozen pillows. James made a face.

"Peter? Um, you do know that that's another name for…well…," he vetoed, turning red.

"Yeah, ya might as well name da kid dick and get it over with," Meowth quipped from the other room.

"Why don't we just come up with a list of names we can't name the kid?" I exploded, chucking my notepad at James. He ducked and then dutifully retrieved it for me.

"Aww, Jess, I just want him to have a good name," James whined, flopping onto the bed beside me and putting his hand on my stomach.

"He's going to have no name if we keep this up," I warned, covering my hand with his.

"We'll think of something," James shrugging, kissing my stomach now. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Well, seeing as how I now have a lot of time on my hands…" I trailed off, reminding him of Dr. Treake's orders: bedrest. The twins were in an awkward position and if I went into labour, I'd likely have to get a C-section, which sounded like even less fun than doing it the other way.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked sweetly.

"No," I sighed, "I'll just sit here and attempt to name our children. What do you have planned for today, hmm?"

"I've been drafted to help decorate the gym for New Years," James sighed, "but I can get out of it if you need me," he said this part almost hopefully.

"Hmm, you doing work for a party that I don't get to go to. Seems fair," I shrugged and smirked at him. He groaned.

"But if you need me-"

"I'll send Meowth down to get you. Have fun, Honey," I smirked. He groaned again and rolled off the bed to go get dressed.

"Poor sucka," Meowth said as he came into the room and hopped up onto the bed, "He has to put up wid Olivia, Lola, and all three twerpettes tellin' him what to do."

In preparation for Brock's quickie wedding (in private, James, Meowth, and I called it a 'shotgun wedding') –

* * *

"I wonder who coined that phrase," Jack said, rolling his eyes, "Can't two people of the opposite gender be together and not get pregnant with you?"

"Oh, come on! You don't get engaged and then married two weeks later unless there was a pressing reason motivating you," Jessie scoffed.

"What about love?" Jack asked.

"Maybe they were," Jessie shrugged, "They didn't pop out their first kid until March of the next year."

"HA!" Jack ejected childishly, making Jessie laugh.

* * *

We were staying in the apartment above Pewter City Gym, an area that had one time been an office, storage area, and a refuge for Brock's dad, Flint, when he wanted a moment of peace from his wife and ten kids. Ten kids. Jeez, James and I had trouble finding a moment alone when we just had one kid (and Meowth) to look after. How Flint and Lola managed with that many rugrats running around is anybody's guess.

"Well, I'm stuck talking to you, so it's hard to tell who has the worse go of it," I quipped, causing the cat-type to glare at me.

"I tink you is happy 'bout not being forced to talk to Team Twerp," Meowth accused suspiciously. And I was. Brock's friends and family were descending in anticipation for the upcoming nuptials. That meant that in addition to Misty, Ash, Tracey, and Brock, there was also May and her brother, Max, from Hoenn; Dawn from Sinnoh; Drew, a coordinator from Hoenn; Barry and Paul, Ash's Sinnoh rivals (they were only there on account of Dawn); and Gary Oak, who had been researching in Sinnoh. Gary wasn't bad to be around. It was actually fun watching him knock the twerp down a few pegs. I had also been forbidden to Twerp Bash, lest it stress me out. Drat.

"Of course she is, Meowth," James said, returning to the room "The only people she has to put up with are me, Teddy, Misty, and occasionally, the Harrisons when they need something."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," I sighed. James shook his head and kissed me before he went downstairs.

"You would have it another way, wouldn't ya?" Meowth asked when James had gone.

"I'm stuck in bed ALL day, two little things keep poking at me from inside of me, I'm huge, I have to pee all the time, and I'm stuck talking to you," I vented, "It's not fair!"

"Easy dere, Jess-"

"I want this to be over!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. Meowth seemed to decide that it was safer for him to edge out of the room, leaving me alone. At that moment, I felt one of the twins move.

"Do Mommy a huge favour and come out of there," I muttered.

"Hey, Jessie!" a small voice piped up. I turned my head to see two of Brock's younger siblings, Salvadore and Tommy.

"Is Teddy around, Miss Jessie?" Tommy asked. I sighed. That was a whole other issue. Since our relocation to Pewter, Teddy was reluctant to get to know Brock'siblings, as we would be on the move again afterwards.

"I think he's around the gym somewhere, Boys," I replied. With smiles, they ran off. I frowned. I didn't like that Teddy was closing himself off. He should be trying to make friends…and yet…well, I was once very much like him. After being bounced through foster homes, I had stopped trying to make friends because I would just have to leave them anyways. Even after I got that scholarship to Pokemon Tech, I didn't talk much to anyone…off course Cassidy may have had something to do with that…

Did I want Teddy to grow up like me, jaded and alone for so long? No.

But it seemed that my adoptive son/brother-in-law knew that if he sulked around me that he's get a lecture, so he had taken to walking alone, which I liked even less than him refusing to make friends.

"Growlie," I called. The puppy pokemon perked his ears up, "Go find Teddy," I told him. With a yip, he was gone. With nothing to do but wait, I cracked open the baby name book and continued crossing names out. Max Morgan. Maybe. Micah Morgan. Nope. Michael Morgan. No. Mitchell Morgan. No. Oh…no, not Max. That's one of the twerpette's brother's names…

"Where'd Growlie go in such a hurry?" James asked, poking his head in as bags of bottles clinked on his arms.

"To find your brother," I deadpanned.

"Oh," James groaned.

"What do you have?" I asked irritably, not wanting to get into the same argument we had been having about Teddy. He looked down and smirked.

"Well, I have a Russian named Vodka, a troublesome Mexican named Tequila, a Japanese wine known as Saki, two feisty red-heads hailing from France, and, my personal favourite, the ever spicy Captain Henry Morgan," he listed off. I laughed.

"Long lost relative?" I teased.

"Could be," he shrugged, "I'm not the first Morgan to be disowned."

"Hmm…Henry Morgan…Henry James Morgan," I mulled it over.

"Are you seriously considering naming our son after a 26?" James laughed, setting down the bags of alcohol to come cuddle with me.

"Don't you have a party to set up for?" I accused as he kissed me.

"I'd rather be here," he replied, sucking up. We spent an hour talking. Teddy and Growlie had crept in earlier and James had whispered furtively for me not to lecture him. Teddy was reading a book and we were talking when we were interrupted by a knock on our door. With a sigh, James rolled off the bed and answered.

"Aren't you two coming downstairs?" Lola Harrison asked, as she stepped into the sitting area, "You're missing the party!"

"Jessie's on bed rest and I was going to keep her company," James politely declined.

"Oh, surely you could come down for a five minutes! Surely Jessie needs a break," Lola said.

"Couldn't possibly, Mrs. Harrison," I replied, getting to my feet. James's eyes got big as he saw me in the doorway, huge and a little shaky, "It's getting hard to move and I don't wanna risk it."

"But Olivia's been singing your praises to our guests, surely they would love to meet you," Lola tried. Ugh…Olivia was slightly obsessed with me. Her exclamations of, 'Oh Jessie, twins are such a blessing' and 'Jessie, I can't wait for the delivery' and 'It will be such an experience birthing twins.' Yeah, a wonderful experience. And the way she was acting was like she would be the one delivering them. It would be a VERY cold day I hell before I would let that happen.

"James can go," I told her, "I'm going to stay in."

"Jessie-"

"I'll go back and lay down and keep an eye on Teddy. I'll be fine," I said.

"Alright-"

"Excellent! Let's get down there!" Lola said, practically dragging James out of the apartment. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Then I turned to go lay down when Teddy piped up from the old sofa.

"How come you're allowed to stay in and I can't?" he asked me. I frowned at the intelligent little boy who stared at me with those big green eyes of his.

"Teddy, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You lecture me about going off by myself and you were whispering to James about me. I heard you," he told me, which left me dumbstruck, "and then you don't wanna see anybody."

"Ted, that's different," I said.

"How?" he demanded, placing his book aside.

"Teddy, I'm worried about you. You have to make friends-"

"What about you?" he asked, standing up to look at me, "You stay in here."

"I have to," I replied, "For the babies."

At this, Teddy got an odd look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"N-nothing," he said quietly.

"Teddy, what is this about?" I asked, "Ever since we got here, you've been quiet and…odd. What is the matter?"

"I think," he said.

"Think? Think about what?" I questioned, stunned by Teddy's statement.

"I think a lot," he admitted, "About things that will happen. We're gonna move again, Jessie. You said so."

"Ted, that's not an excuse-"

"And when we do, the babies will be here, right?" he cut across me.

"Yeah, they're going to be here," I replied.

"And then will things change?" Teddy asked.

"How would they change?" I questioned back. He looked down at the floor and I realized what he was asking.

"Ted, I've been where you are. I've been the orphaned and abandoned kid. I've been left alone since I was small. Teddy, I'm not going to leave you alone and neither is James," I vowed. At this I saw him lift his eyes slightly, "Teddy, the sooner you learn to accept that fact, the happier you'll be. Take it from me. The world…it gets better if have a little trust or faith or whatever."

"You won't leave?" he asked in a small voice.

"No," I promised him, "Now, why don't you come and watch a movie with me in the bedroom and we can be anti-social together."

He smiled and followed me into the room. James found us later that night sleeping on the bed as the end credits to Harry Potter played on. He told me in the morning that he had been bombarded with questions from Olivia and that he had to deal with Meowth, who had been sneaking food for most of the night. Old habits die hard.

* * *

"Sneaking food?" Jack laughed.

"He was always best at it," Jessie smiled.

* * *

The next morning was the big day. I woke up to an incessant knocking on our door. Teddy groaned beside me, while James snored softly beside me, clueless to the world.I took my pillow and whacked him with it.

"OOWWW!" he moaned.

"Go open the door unless you want me to get up and do it!" I snapped. He rolled out of bed with a thud and padded to the door. I rolled over to his side and snuggled into the blanket. Teddy then rolled onto his back on my side. I listened as James talked to whoever was there and then as he shut the door and staggered sleepily into the room.

"Do I own a tux?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You have a dress shirt and a tie," I replied, not opening my eyes.

"Brock asked me to be in the wedding party with Ash, Tracey, and Forrest. Apparently Olivia's doctor friend couldn't get here from Sinnoh," he explained.

"That's nice. Can I sleep, please?" I griped.

"Jess, I have to head to Brock's and get ready."

"So go. I'll see you at the church."

"Jess, who's going to be here to help you?" he asked.

"Are we seriously going to have this fight?" I snapped, "I will be fine. I have Teddy, Meowth, and if I really need help, I'll talk to Delia. Now go!"

He sighed deeply, "Alright. I'll see you at that church. 3:00."

"Mmmmhmmm," I moaned.

Ted and I slept well-past ten. I could have slept later were it not for Meowth being his usual motivational self.

"Jess, you been layin' in bed all day for weeks. We gotta get you clean cuz youse starting to smell," he remarked. I groaned and made my way to the shower. I felt bloated and fat. Ugh, I really wanted this whole pregnancy to be over. It was even worse getting into a dress and feeling like I was wearing a tent.

"This needs to end!" I groaned, exhausted after the simple task of bathing and dressing myself.

"Only a couple more weeks, Jessie," Delia said gently from the sofa. I jumped.

"Jeez, Delia, way to give a gal a heart attack!" I yelped. She smiled gently.

"Sorry, Jessie, I came over when I heard James was filling in. I thought you might need a hand," Delia explained.

"Thanks, but I'm sure the hardest part is over. That was exhausting," I said, grabbing my make-up bag and sitting beside her. Delia just laughed.

"Clearly you've never had to get an eight-year old ready for a wedding," she quipped, looking over at Teddy, who was sitting on the floor in shorts and an undershirt, with his hair sticking up in twenty different directions, and staring at the Christmas movie re-runs on the old tv.

"Maybe you're right," I commented, starting to apply my mascara, "He's so much like James, it's a little scary."

"I remember when my cousin got married, Ash was in the wedding party. He bawled for hours because he thought the tie hurt his neck," Delia revealed, shaking her head. I smirked. I loved her embarrassing Ash stories. I learned that when he was four, he threw a tantrum and ran down the street, stripping as he went. When he was eight, he climbed a tree, slipped, and was hung upside down by his pant leg.

"Hey, Ted, go shower and get dressed," I called to him. With a sigh, he heaved himself to his feet.

"I thought you were eight, not eighty," I quipped as he walked by. He smiled and went to get ready. I reached for my eyeliner.

"Here," Delia said, "Let me do it."

Reluctantly I let her.

"I always wanted a daughter," Delia admitted as she gently applied the make-up, "As much as I love Ash, sometimes I wish I had a little girl as well. You know, someone to dress up and play dolls with."

"Everyone always says me and James are going to get the best of both worlds with the twins," I told her.

"And you do," Delia said, "I worked at a daycare when I was younger. It was great. I was always just floored by the differences between the kids."

"Yeah, the boys always had band aids and the girls liked to braid my hair," Jack chuckled dryly.

"You look fantastic."

"I look pregnant," I moaned, looking at my reflection in a hand mirror. She had done a really nice job.

"Dere was a solution to dat nine months ago, Jess," Meowth commented, expertly tying a tie around his neck with his paws.

"Oh, go play with a ball of yarn, Fur-ball!" I snapped.

"Oh, Jessie, it will all be over soon," Delia laughed.

"It better be!" I griped, "My back aches, I'm huge, and bloated and…IF YOU SAY THERE WAS A SOLUTION NINE MONTHS AGO, I AM GOING TO MASH YOU UP INTO A LITTLE BALL AND-"

"Hey, I didn't say nothin'!" Meowth protested.

"You gave me a look," I accused.

"My back was to ya, Jess! Did ya get a new batch of dem hormones last night?" Meowth scowled. I glared, but before I could say a word, Delia intervened with a comment about Ash and Gary's drinking contest from the night before.

* * *

"I am suddenly really glad that you are not pregnant right now," Jack stated.

* * *

Ted, Meowth, Delia, and I headed into the church just before three. I took a seat beside Teddy as we waited for the ceremony to start. I just couldn't get comfortable. The stiff pews did nothing for my aching back and I was feeling a little off.

"You okay, Jess?" Meowth asked from his spot between Delia and Teddy.

"Fine," I said back, "I think I'm going to use the restroom," I explained, getting up and making my way to the washroom. Something didn't feel right. I gripped the edge of the sink with one hand and used the other to massage the sudden sharp pain in my abdomen.

Where did that come from?

I paused and waited. Then it came again.

I griped the sink and breathed hard, listening as the bridal march played. I knew what the pain was. It was a much more intense version of the pain I had with the Braxton-Hicks contractions. Could it really be time? Could I really be in labour?

This was answered when my water broke.

My life was about to change.

* * *

"Oh, no, you're not going to-"

"I wanna hear about you and Miya," Jessie shrugged, slurping back some soup.

"But cliffhangers? Really?" Jack groaned.

"I'm not saying another word until I hear about you and Miya," Jessie said stubbornly. Jack groaned and shook his head.

**TBC**

**AN: Here is the next update! Hurray! I'm so glad I found the time! I'm not overjoyed with this chapter, but at least it is here.**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
-Crashed the Wedding by Busted. Inspired the title. Love the song and a big thanks to Jessamine Diane, who suggested this song in her review for Speak now.  
-Dare You To Move by Switchfoot. It's such an inspiring song about moving forward. Really thought it fit for Jessie and the twins, and Teddy too.**


	31. Fighting Dragons

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

**Chapter 31: Fighting Dragons**

_What a time to pick a fight  
The world is full of those tonight  
I looked to you  
You stole my life  
but here it is  
the simple task_

_Save me..._  
_Save me..._  
_Save me..._  
**…Shady Bard – The Torch Song**

"So, you and Miya...what next?" Jessie asked, "What was the plan?"

"It wasn't too complicated," Jack said, "There were just a lot of different variables that could have either made it a success or a failure."

"Well, lay it on me."

* * *

Under the guise of going out for a run, I jogged towards Viridian City from Mother's estate. Thankfully neither Jacelyn nor Cyrus wanted to join me, which worked well for my plan…er…well I guess it was Giovanni's plan. I was to make my way to the Rolling Golem Pub, where Giovanni held a private room. This was where we would meet and decide what to do about the problems that were the Akagis.

It had been four days since Giovanni and I had decided that we would not let our dangerous guests from Sinnoh claim any part of Team Rocket. I would not marry Jacelyn. She and her brother would not take over Team Rocket. Never.

By the time I made it to town, I had about a half-hour before the meeting. I went to the daycare to change out of my running clothes. Delia was still there, looking after little Butch, who was still in my care since his father put his mother in intensive care. I smiled as I watched her play with Butch. Someday, she'd make a great mom.

But watching her play with the toddler reminded me of the one I had just a few blocks away. This week, with my mother forcing me to play nice with the Akagis, I had not spent much time at the daycare, so I had not seen Jessie since the day after I told Miya about Jacelyn. I missed them both. Why couldn't Miya see that I didn't want this? Why couldn't she just take a minute and figure out that she was the only one I loved?

Hadn't I earned back that trust that I had broken when I had left her after she found out she was pregnant?

* * *

"You think that's what it was?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When we got back together, things weren't the same as the first time around," Jack admitted, "Miya never outright said it, but there were moments or looks she gave me, where it was like she was waiting for me to walk out. When Jessie had the flu and cried for two nights straight, Miya even said afterwards that she hadn't thought that I would stay. Back then, I don't think she realized just how committed I was to us and our family."

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked skeptically.

"I dunno," Jack said, shaking his head, "This is just my side of the story…the only side you're going to hear."

At this, Jessie couldn't help the shiver of dread that shot through her. Could he be speaking because they were the only two on this mountain…or was it because there was no one to tell Miya's side?

* * *

I made my way to the bar, careful to ensure that I was not followed, paranoid as I was. I only relaxed when I saw two familiar blond figures just outside the Rolling Golem.

"Catherine! Daphne!" I called, catching up to Miya's partners.

"Hi, Jack," Catherine greeted.

"I'm glad you two came," I said, "And is Miya…"

"She said she was staying home with the girls," Catherine said, shifting uncomfortably. I felt disappointment settle in my stomach.

"Ah, of course. Shall we?" I cleared my throat and led the way so they couldn't see the look of hurt that crossed my face. We went to the back room where most of the people had already gathered.

Joe and Gio were both sitting near the front of the room. Motorcycle, Heath, and Lana were near the back. At the front, I recognized three of the guys who had went to Hoenn with Joseph. A young blond man named Kyle was whispering something in Joseph's ear. Giovanni had brought his old crew from boarding school. There was Archer, Ariana, Petrel, Proton, and Viper. This was a room of people we trusted…and almost all of mine were here, with the exceptions of Miya, Amy, and even Delia.

"Let's start with why we're here," Giovanni said slowly, rising to his feet, "My brothers and I have asked you to come here as we discuss a great threat to Team Rocket. You are our most valued members and the most capable. The threat we are talking about is to do with the Akagis from Sinnoh. We have cause to believe that they pose a direct threat to everything we hold dear."

At this, one of the guys that came with Joe raised his hand, "And what does Madam Boss believe?"

Gio looked like he swallowed a lemon, but he answered nonetheless, "Our mother has been blinded to the evils of her Sinnoh guests. She does not foresee the dangers that come with trusting them."

"And what about him," Proton asked, jerking his thumb at me, "Isn't he marrying one of them?"

All eyes turned to me, and more than anything, I felt the pressure of Catherine's gaze as if it were Miya's. I looked at Proton

"I have never, nor will I ever enter such an agreement," I said clearly, "Think whatever you want about me, but the reality of it is that the Akagis are dangerous. If they sink their claws into this organization, life as we know it is over. Madam Boss and my brothers and I will be their first victims, then they will helm Team Rocket. When that happens, there will be an overhaul of all of the loyal Team Rocket members. Jacelyn Akagi has had her people spying on us for weeks. She knows who is loyal to us…she knows that you are all loyal…that you are a part of our family. She knows how much we care for each and every one of you," I revealed, looking around the room, "This meeting is not about protecting us, or even Team Rocket, because without you, there would be no us. There would be no Team Rocket. This is about protecting the people we care about…the people all of us care about."

The room was silent as they stared at me. For a moment, it looked as if I had really convinced them.

"On Saturday, there will be a ball in honor of the Sinnoh guests," Giovanni said softly, stealing their attention from me, "All we are asking is that you keep an eye out for any suspicious activity."

"And that you keep safe," I added, pretending not to notice the odd looks my brothers were giving me.

"Is that all you need?" Catherine asked, her voice as soft as Giovanni's, but the difference was the respect that was there.

"If anything happens, let us know. It might seem small, but even the smallest things could make the difference between life and death," I explained, "We're looking for evidence we can use against them to make Madam Boss see that they are not as they appear. Then we can get rid of them. Do we have your support?"

There were nods around the room. The meeting was adjourned and the groups split up to mingle. Joseph came up behind me and slapped me on the back.

"Fine speech, Jackie," he said to me, "I'm not sure if Gio could have pulled it off. I think he was going to lose them."

"I care about them," I shrugged, "and maybe that's good for them to see. Maybe they'll know now that we'd do anything to protect them."

Suddenly, I was wishing that Miya had seen my speech. I glanced across the room and noticed Daphne talking to Giovanni and Catherine leaning against a wall. I left Joseph and walked over to Catherine.

"Nice speech. It was true, wasn't it?" she asked me.

"Every word," I affirmed, "and you can tell her that. Miya."

"I will," Catherine agreed, biting her lower lip for a moment, "Before the Akagis rolled into town, there was a rumour about you and Miya…that you two were going on a date…"

"Yes," I confirmed, remembering that simpler time, before Mother arranged for me to get married, when Miya and I had decided to edge our relationship into the open.

"It wasn't a first date, was it?" she stated, for it was more statement than question, "I've known her for a long time...I know when she's tore up about something, and I think…" she trailed off, looking for the words. I beat her to it.

"Tell her I'm not giving up," I said, "and that she shouldn't either. Tell her to be safe."

"I will," she said quietly.

"Alright," I nodded, "I have to catch a ride with Joe and pick up Butch. Be safe, Catherine."

* * *

"Catherine probably knew all along that something was up with you two," Jessie observed, "She seems really smart."

"She is a sharp woman," Jack agreed, "I'm sure she knew more than she let on."

* * *

I woke the next morning to Butch screaming. I jolted out bed to my feet swaying from being light-headed. A familiar figure was in my room, holding the toddler in her cold, unfeeling arms. Jacelyn.

"Put him down!" I snarled.

"Tut tut. Not very friendly, Jack," she said, glancing down at Butch with distaste.

"Put him down!" I repeated over Butch's cries.

"You know, you're pretty protective of a child that's not even yours," she observed, thankfully dropping Butch back onto the cot I had set up for him, "Or is he? Illegitimate heir? What would Mummy think?" she mocked me.

"Get the fuck out!" I growled, putting myself in between her and Butch.

"Jack, we need to talk about your attitude. It is positively poisonous," she remarked, strolling around my room, touching my things with her pale fingertips, "Why, when we're married-"

"I will never marry you!" I spat, "Now get out of my room!"

She stopped moving.

"We had a deal, Jack," she said.

"We never had a deal," I clarified.

"What about your friend, Hmm? Miya, was it? What will happen to her if you refuse-"

"You touch her and I END you," I told her. She smirked.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Daycare man," then she left me to calm down a crying kid. Luckily, she hadn't hurt him. Butch clung tightly to me, his sharp cries now small whimpers.

"I will end her," I promised, not just Butch, but myself as well. Once Butch was calm, I chanced downstairs. Mother and my brothers were in the parlour listening as Cyrus Akagi demonstrated his latest product.

"It brings pokemon to a stand-still," he was saying, "It's a neurological drug…excellent for incapacitation. It paralyzes them and as an added feature, it keeps them weak until they are submissive to you."

I watched from the stares as he inserted a needle into a rattata. It went rigid, falling to the ground, shuddering as it tried and failed to escape.

And as it succumbed to the drug, I couldn't help but notice identical grins on Cyrus and Jacelyn's faces.

Truth be told, it frightened me a little.

* * *

"That's pretty freaky," Jessie observed, "She sounds insane."

"She was," Jack shuddered, "Which is why I knew that I had to get rid of her at all costs."

* * *

The night of the ball, I stood with my brothers, the three of us dressed in similar dark suits, as we welcomed our guests into the grand ballroom of my mother's home. It was a lavish place, rarely used. As children, we would get a good smack if we even went near the wide, ornate doors that lead to the big room with the unused tables and magnificent chandelier. A band played soft melodies on a stage that was set off to the side. The head table, where Mother sat with Jade, Isabelle, and the Akagi's, was also set upon a large platform, letting the guests know that no ordinary Rocket dined at that table.

The guests included most of our agents, with a few exceptions, of course. Amy was still in the hospital and Delia was taking care of the children at the day care. There were a few wealthy business partners in attendance, though they were the ones who knew what the R Corporation truly was. The Morgans were not there, for it would destroy Mother's plans of marrying Jessiebelle off to their sons if the rich couple knew about the family business.

"Joe has his people at the exits," Giovanni whispered to me as his took a drink from a tumbler, "Have some of yours patrolling as well. Mine are mingling with the crowd."

"Got it," I confirmed, just as I caught sight of the next guests to walk through the door. Catherine arrived with a tall blond man in tow. Her husband. On the other side of her was Daphne, whose eyes were alight as she surveyed the room. They saw us and approached. My brothers and I bowed dutifully.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Catherine and Miss Daphne," Giovanni said, taking Daphne's hand and kissing it.

"Thank you for having us, Sirs," Daphne simpered back.

"This is my husband, Fredrick," Catherine introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," I said, shaking his hand, but my focus was on Catherine, "Tell me, is Miss Miyamoto-"

I stopped midway, for the question was no longer necessary. The woman I loved, in a strapless midnight gown, had just walked though those wide, ornate doors and I was stunned to silence. Miya.

* * *

"She came?" Jessie asked, her eyes lighting up, "What happened? Did you guys make up? I bet she got your message and-"

"Would you like to tell it or should I?" Jack questioned, effectively ending Jessie's babble.

* * *

She curtseyed and I bowed, our eyes never leaving each other's.

"Miss Miyamoto," I breathed, finally making a sound. She took a breath.

"Mr. Sakaki," she replied back, as formally as I.

"I'm glad you came," I said to her.

"I was obligated," she said, shooting a sideways glance at Catherine, who pretended to admire the chandelier. Before I could respond, she curtseyed again and pushed past me. I watched her go, suddenly no longer focused on the mundane task of meeting and greeting. I made to follow, but was stopped when someone slipped their arm into mine.

"She seems cold. Honestly, Darling, I don't know what you saw in her," Jacelyn whispered in my hear.

"Do you have a brain problem?" I growled and tried to pull away, but she held on.

"As far as your people, your mother, and my brother know, you and I are 'enamoured' by each other," she whispered back, "What message would you pulling away from me send? And with your little girlfriend here, making such a thin little target-"

"What do you want?" I hissed, glancing around the room to avoid looking into her sharp, ice grey eyes. Motorcycle, Lana, and Heath walked in as Giovanni sent Catherine towards one of the exits and Daphne towards the buffet line.

"Dote on me," she said simply, "Dance with me. It is a party after all."

I gritted my teeth and prepared to play along with her stupid charade. Stiffly and awkwardly, I danced with Jacelyn Akagi. I ignored the satisfied smirk on her face as I glanced around the room. Motorcycle and Lana walked around the left perimeter. He nodded at me when he saw me looking. It was strange to see him in anything other than his leather jacket, dark jeans, and black T-shirt. Heath was on the other side of the room, walking uncomfortably with Petrel. Ariana and Archer mingled with the crowd, bowing and smiling as they walked arm-in-arm, Proton with them. Joseph was talking with his men, more specifically that blond Kyle kid. Giovanni was whispering something to Daphne as Catherine led her husband to the buffet table. Catherine looked distracted, her violet eyes staring across the room. I followed her gaze.

Miya was standing next to Cyrus Akagi, listening as he talked to her. I felt a swell of jealousy as he smiled a charming smile and touched her arm. She sighed, and turned her head, perhaps feeling the weight of my eyes on her. Our eyes met, my blue and her aqua. A look of pain crossed her face as she noticed who I was with, but in a flash, that pain was replaced by a mask. Damn, that woman could put up masks like nobody's business.

"Ah, looks like my brother has found a new plaything-OW!" she hissed, for I had gripped her hand very hard, "What the…oh!" she breathed in understanding as her brother took hold of MY girlfriend's hand and led her to the dance floor as an older waltz played through the room. I recognized the dance from the lessons my brothers and I had been forced to endure as children.

The dance moves came back to me as naturally as breathing. The steps weren't too complicated and I remembered the spins and the footwork and the point where we would switch partners.

"So how's your wife-to-be?" Miya asked as she ended up in my arms.

"She's not my wife-to-be," I whispered, as we moved together to the music, "I'm not going to marry her."

"And what happens to me and Jessie if you don't?" she demanded.

"You're going to be with me," I stated, "The Akagis and my mother don't get to dictate my life anymore. I'm going to prove that they are evil. I'm going to prove it and then I am going to prove to you how much I love you."

"Jack, we've tried-"

"Miya, I'm never going to let you go. I'm not giving up."

"Neither am I," she said, biting her lip, "I'm just giving in, Jack. Sometimes, you just have to know when to call it."

"Miya, there's still a chance for us," I told her, intentionally holding her tighter to prevent her from leaving my arms as part of the waltz, "We just have to find it."

"If you find it, let me know," she said, start to pull away.

"Same to you," I said back, allowing her to leave my arms and make her way through the crowd. I watched her go feeling the weight of the encounter on my shoulders. I retreated to my mother's stage to watch and wait for something, anything.

"You look tense," Jade noted, setting her glass beside mine.

"I'm looking for a sign," I admitted, watching as Cyrus and Jacelyn whispered furtively to each other on the edge of the dance floor.

"I saw you and Miss Miyamoto down there," Jade said, "You looked pretty heated. You okay?"

"Fine," I deflected, frowning as I saw Miya pause as she passed the Akagi pair.

"Maybe you'll lighten up after the toasts," Jade suggested, "I believe that's the part of the evening that you mother is most anticipating."

I sat a little straighter, "The toasts?" I asked, feeling as if something should be clicking.

"From the Akagi's," Isabelle said from the other side of the table, "Some grand speech from the ever so perfect Akagi's," she snipped. Someone was worried about losing her position as my mother's favourite. I glanced back to the crowded room and found Miya, who glanced up at me and continued on her way towards Giovanni. I got to my feet and also made my way to my oldest brother. I met him just as Miya was getting to him.

"It's in the wine, isn't it?" I demanded, "The wine they are going to serve during the host?"

"That's what I heard," Miya answered.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Giovanni growled, looking at the pair of us.

"I overheard the Akagi's talking about "special" wine," Miya explained, "How did you find out?" she asked me.

"It's obvious," I said, "The toasts are the most anticipated part of the evening. If they were going to make a play, this would be the time to do it."

"Are you sure?" Giovanni asked.

"It would be stupid to ignore this," Miya told him, "to ignore this chance."

Realization dawned on my face, but before I could say a word, Daphne strolled up.

"Cyrus Akagi is hanging by the buffet table," she announced. We all looked over at the buffet table and sure enough, Akagi was standing at the table, holding a bottle of wine and talking with Catherine's husband, who looked bored.

"Jacelyn Akagi is glaring," Giovanni announced, nodding toward the band stage.

"Let her glare," I scoffed.

"She may realize we're onto her," Giovanni told me, "We need a plan. Miya, Daphne, go get Catherine and see if you can't head off the Akagis. Jack, go find Joe and get him to send his guys my way. I'm going to get our people together."

Then he hurried away.

"Be safe," I told Miya and Daphne as I fought through the throngs of people to find Joe. Who'd have thought he'd be so hard to find?

"Looking for me, Jack?" I paused as I heard the woman who was the bane of my existence for over a week.

"Screw off, Jacelyn!" I spat, resuming my trek. I felt her hand on my arm.

"WHAT?" I shouted, causing the people around us to stop and turn.

"Jack, Darling, talk to me," Jacelyn cooed, pulling me towards the hallway that led to the washrooms. It was away from the prying eyes.

"What do you want?" I demanded, "I'm sick of you! I know what you're doing and-"

And then everything went black.

* * *

"That's cliche," Jessie commented.

"I know," Jack chuckled, "but you used it once already as well."

"You're not going to end it there, are you?" Jessie asked.

"Well, since you like cliffhangers..."

"Jaaack!"

"What?" Jack teased.

"Come on! It's Christmas Eve. Throw me a bone, here!" Jessie begged.

"Alright," Jack relented, "I'll tell you the next part. I am nicer than you in the cliffhanger department anyways."

* * *

"Jack! Jack!"

I winced and opened my eyes to see violet ones staring down at me.

"Wha-"

I sat up and immediately wished that I hadn't. My head throbbed and there was a ringing in my ears.

"Easy, Jack," a familiar voice chided. I focused and found Catherine sitting down on the floor beside me, "You have a concussion."

"What happened?" I asked, bringing a hand up to feel the large lump already beginning to form on the back of my head.

"I was going to ask you the same," Catherine said, "I was on my way to the bathroom and took a wrong turn. You were unconscious."

"I think she…Jacelyn…brained me…" I moaned. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to remember, and then it all came back to me. Jacelyn...Miya...wine...

"The wine!" I gasped, scrambling to my feet. Bad move. I stumbled and felt Catherine's hands on my shoulders keeping me upright.

"Jack, what's going on?"

I shook my head and waited for the urge to vomit to pass. Then I staggered towards the ballroom, that hated voice making my head spin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my sister and I want to thank you all for the marvelous feast and ball in our honor."

I moved on instinct through the crowd of people clutching wine glasses. I glanced across the room and saw Giovanni making his way to the stage with Daphne at his heels. He did NOT look happy. He had a hand on his head, so I suspected he might have been brained as well. Maybe Daphne had found him the same way as Catherine had found me.

"Never have I felt more at home," Cyrus continued, "I owe you many things, much more than the aged wine Madam Sakaki has allowed me to serve. So please let us raise our glasses-"

"To our most evil and conniving guests," I finished for the pale blue-haired man. He glared at me and Jacelyn's eyes widened menacingly. The crowd murmured, but thankful none brought their drinks to their lips.

"Jack!" Mother scolded. I walked up to her and took the wine glass from her. I grabbed Cyrus by the collar, forcing him to drop his glass as Giovanni ascended the stage and grabbed Jacelyn by the arms.

"Drink it," I ordered Cyrus.

"That is your mother's drink-"

"I'm sure she won't mind sharing," I snarled, forcing the drink to his mouth, which remained tightly clamped. I dropped the glass.

"Everyone! Drop your wine glasses. They are poisoned by this no-account slime-ball!" I announced to the awestruck crowd. The music was drowned out by the sound of glasses crashing on the marble floor.

"Bravo, young Sakaki," Cyrus chuckled. I glared at him, but he merely continued on, "If I wanted to kill you miserable Rockets, don't you think that I would have a back-up plan?"

And then all Hell broke loose. Gunfire knocked out the windows and screams filled the room. Cyrus made to get away, but I caught him by the knees and brought him down hard. I saw Giovanni knock Jacelyn to the ground as he stumbled to force Mother, Isabelle, and Jade to the ground. I got to my hands and knees and saw my people, my Rockets screaming and falling at the feet of Cyrus's Galactic cronies. Blood was everywhere as people panicked for safety. I reached inside my pocket.

"Arcanine! Flamethrower!" I shouted, throwing out the pokeball. Flames were shot at the Galactic grunts, making them pause in their shooting.

"Golem! Nidoking! Fissure!" Giovanni ordered, throwing his pokeballs into the fray. The room vibrated as Giovanni's pokemon unleashed their attacks, knocking nearly everyone off of their feet.

Then the other Rockets released their pokemon. Catherine's pidgeot dived at the attackers, while Motorcycle's graveller acted as a shield. Lana's tangella used vine whip and Ketchum's kingler used water gun.

In no time at all, our Rockets had the Galactics subdued. It was still a mess. People were bleeding, screaming, and crying in the aftermath of the chaos as the dust settled. I scanned the room for Miya, but I didn't see her.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Jacelyn snarled against my brother's hold.

"Shut up, you dirty skank," Giovanni spat as he tied her hands together. Blood was dripping down her forehead from when Giovanni tackled her.

Still, I could not see Miya...but then I saw my other brother, looking dumbstruck as he emerged from a far corridor to find a war-scene. I hopped off the stage and jogged over to Joe.

"What's-"

"Miya's in a bad way, Jack," he said and my blood froze in my veins, "Cyrus stuck her with this. I don't know-"

My brother trailed off as my eyes scanned the empty syringe in his hand and stopped on the needle tip, tinged red with blood. I had seen the needle before, earlier that week when Cyrus had stuck it into a helpless ratatta.

I glanced up on the stage at Cyrus, who was being held by Catherine and Motorcycle. I saw red. I grabbed the syringe and I marched over to him, leaping back onto the stage and stopping in front of the Galactic leader.

"What was in this needle?" I spat at the blue-haired man. He chuckled. I glared and stuck the needle in his neck. He hissed in shock.

"There's nothing in there!" he stated the obvious.

"Exactly! I press down on the syringe and then I inject air into your bloodstream. You're dead in seconds!" I threatened, unaware that the room had gone silent, "Now what was in this needle?" I asked again.

"You kill me and you'll never know," he taunted.

"Perhaps your arcanine would be of use here, Brother. It would make our dear friend dance," Giovanni observed with a smirk. Arcanine growled menacingly.

"Answer me!" I shouted, ignoring everything and gripping the syringe, "Answer me or so-help me, I will END your miserable existence!"

"So he does have a dark side," I heard Jacelyn observe, a smirk on her face. My thumb rested on the plunger. I made sure he could see. I was going to watch as he died before me. I didn't even care, not as my mother, sister-in-laws, and fellow Rockets watched.

"Alright! It's a neuro-toxin! It impairs the nervous system!" Cyrus admitted, "It wears off in a few hours!"

Satisfied, I removed the needle from his skin and let it fall to the floor.

"Good decision," I spat, turning on my heel. Cyrus's hearty chuckles stopped me.

"So that bitch is the one, huh? The one who will be your undoing? Nice choice, Little Sakaki. She has spunk. Thought she could take me on alone-"

I turned around and decked him, knocking him out so he slumped forward, propped up only by Catherine and Motorcycle.

"Jack..." I heard Catherine breathe, dumbstruck by my actions.

It was then that I could finally hear the silence and felt all eyes on me. No one spoke as I turned around, taking in the stunned looks of my sister-in-laws, the surprise in Mother's normally impassive eyes, and the almost-proud look on Giovanni's face. Then my eyes were on the Rockets, the injured and the healthy, and their pokemon, who all looked awestruck at me. It was surreal, being the center of so many stares. When I found my voice, it was hoarse and throaty.

"Those who are able, get the injured to the infirmary. Gather the dead. They will be honored and remembered," I announced, jumping down from the stage. I could still feel all eyes on me as I crossed the floor.

"You heard him," Heath echoed me. Then people started moving. I paid no attention as I approached Joseph.

"Brother-"

"Go to Isabelle. She's shaken," I told him, not stopping for a second as I walked past.

She was laying in the corridor on her back, my brother's suit jacket draped over her. She was still, so very still, and I had to fight back the lump in my throat as I approached her and knelt by my angel's side.

"Jack," she whimpered, barely able to move her mouth. I reached down to caress her cheek, to let her know that I was there.

"It's alright, Miya. You're going to be alright," I promised, wiping away the tear that escaped from her eye.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, wincing as she spoke.

"Don't be. There's nothing to apologize for. I'll take care of you," I told her. I took her in my arms, standing as I held her bridal style, her head resting carefully against my shoulder. She could barely hold her own head up. I turned to find Catherine standing there, looking horrified at her friend's limp body. I said nothing as I passed her, walking into the destroyed ballroom with the love of my life in my arms.

Everyone paused what they were doing to stare, and so they should. Miya had saved all of their lives. All of the Rockets, me, my family...my mother. I walked up to the stage and stopped in front of it, Miya curled up in my arms as I sought out my mother.

"This heroic woman just gave everything to save your life. She found out about the poison and nearly died trying to stop him from hurting you," I said to my mother, glaring into her wonderstruck eyes, "She's more than worthy."

With that, I turned and carried Miya from the room, still very much aware of the eyes on me, on the man who dared to speak up to the feared Madam Boss.

None of that mattered. The only thing that mattered to me was the woman in my arms. She was everything. My light. My soul-mate. I would fight for her until my last breath.

And I didn't care who knew it.

* * *

"That is seriously the most romantic thing I have ever heard," Jessie breathed, imagining what it must have been like to have been in that ballroom and seen the heir to the Rocket Empire declare his love for Miyamoto Lillis. Jack chuckled.

"It's been known to happen," Jack shrugged, smiling, "Even though it was a horrible event, that was probably one of the most meaningful moments of my life. Now let's discuss a meaningful moment of yours: you becoming a mother."

"Sure thing," Jessie said, smiling a little.

**TBC**

**AN: So here is the next Jack chapter. Though I considered a cliffhanger, I really wanted to write the epic Jack/Miya moment. Next up: twins for Jess and James!**

**R&R!**

**Songs That Inspired This Chapter:  
-The Torch Song by Shady Bard. Got it from the Vampire Diaries from the episode "The Reckoning" where Damon carries Elena out of the hospital. The entire scene inspired the Jack carrying Miya part.  
-Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine. I could listen to the song over and over. It makes me think of Miya's fight against the Akagis.  
-Long Live by Taylor Swift. I love the song. It's where the title came from "I've had the time of my life, fighting dragons with you."  
-It's Time by Imagine Dragons. Cool song about standing up for what you believe.**


	32. Double Trouble Time

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 32: Double Trouble Time**_

_Come stop your crying, it will be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you.  
I will be here, don't you cry._

_For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us can't be broken.  
I will be here, don't you cry._

'_Cause you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on, now and forever more.  
You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say.  
You'll be in my heart,  
Always.  
_**…Phil Collins – You'll Be In My Heart**

"I became a mother on January 1, 2006," Jessie stated, smiling, "At 11:05 pm."

"A new year for new life," Jack sighed, "Appropriate."

* * *

My eyes got real big as I stared at the now wet floor. Shit.

"Jess?" a familiar voice called from outside the bathroom door. Never have I ever been so happy to hear Meowth's voice.

"Meowth, get James!" I called, "I think I'm in labour!"

I heard a crash from outside followed by an abrupt halt to the bridal march. Then Meowth's shout, "James, Jess is havin' da babies!"

I cringed. I had hoped that Meowth could be subtle, but I had forgotten that Meowth was about as subtle as a stampeding tauros herd. Then I heard a loud thud and a rushing of feet.

Three…two…one…

"Jessie! Are you alright? What can I do? Does it hurt? What do I do? What do I do?" James burst into the room babbling like an idiot. I grabbed a bar of soap and chucked it at him, my aim impeccable even while beginning labour. The knock to his head snapped him into silence. Then carefully, I maneuvered my way to him, grabbing his tie.

"You can act like a calm, rational man during this process or I am going to be a single- ARGH!" I cried, gripping tighter to him as another contraction shot through me.

"I've got you," James soothed, holding me tighter to keep me upright as I fought back the pain.

"James-I'm-sorry-don't-leave-me-hurts!" I gasped in one breath. I could feel my eyes tearing up, but the pain slowly went away before those tears could fall. I looked at James and he was sheet-white.

"Jessie! Jessie, are you alright?" the bride suddenly burst into the bathroom, "How far are the contractions? Are you ready-"

The bride kept babbling and I gripped James's tie tighter, "She is not going to deliver either of my babies!" I hissed in his ear, "Get me to a bloody hospital!"

"Yes, dear," James whimpered.

"Can I help? It would be such a new experience deliver twins-"

"'Livia?" Brock asked, appearing at the door way, "The wedding-"

"James?" I whimpered. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"Olivia, you and Brock should go back," Delia said gently as she entered the room, "I called an ambulance. They should be here shortly. Jessie, James and I should wait outside," she suggested.

"But-"

"Jessie and James will be fine. Go get married," Delia repeated. Together, she and James helped me out of the church, where the ceremony was proceeding. I was forever in her debt. I caught the concerned gazes from Misty and Tracey before we got outside, where Teddy and Meowth were waiting.

"J-Jessie?" Teddy squeaked, looking just as freaked out as his brother.

"I'm fine, Teddy," I assured him, though I'm sure I wasn't too convincing.

"Fine," James squeaked in an echo.

"I can watch him and Meowth while you and James are at the hospital," Delia offered.

"Thank-"

"No!" Teddy protested, "I wanna go with you!"

"Yeah! Youse can't forget Meowth!"

"You both need to stay with Delia-" James tried.

"But-"

"Youse dunderheads need Meowth!"

"You're both staying!" I snapped, "You," I said, pointing to the cat, "need to stay here and look after Teddy or else I will strangle you! And you," I looked at Teddy, "do not need to see me like this, nor do you need to watch me murder your brother."

"But if something happens…"

"Teddy, it will be okay," I told him as I caught sight of the ambulance, "Just stay where I know you're safe."

"Please Buddy?" James begged. Finally he nodded and gave both of us a hug. Meowth rolled his eyes.

"Alright," the cat relented as the ambulance pulled up, "but if you name da boy Waldo, I will make youse two very sorry."

We didn't have names ready. Or a nursery. Or diapers. We did have some clothes, thanks to Misty and Delia. But we didn't own cribs. Or car-seats.

"We're not ready," I whispered as I clutched James's hand in the ambulance.

"All parents say that," one of the paramedics chuckled, "You'd be surprised."

But he didn't understand at all.

"We'll be fine," James tried to assure me, but his voice squeaked horribly. He was still pale and wide-eyed.

"Alright, what is your problem?" I snapped.

"N-nothing!" James cowered. I rolled my eyes, but before I could say a word, another contraction came. I gripped James's hand hard, so hard that he had to stifle a whimper, which I heard anyways.

"You do not get to complain!" I snapped, wrenching my hand away.

"I-I wasn't. I-I didn't-"

"You poor bastard," the paramedic chuckled.

"No, YOU POOR BASTARD!" I screeched at the paramedic, "When I get my hands on you-"

My rant was cut short when the ambulance stopped and the paramedic fell over himself to get out the door.

The other two paramedics learned from their friend to keep their mouths shut and silently pushed me down the halls of the hospital to a maternity room.

"Good luck," one muttered, but I think it was more to James.

"Is there anything I can do, Jess?" James asked again, wincing as though he expected a good thrashing.

"Help me change?" I asked. He dutifully hopped to it.

"Anything else, Jessie?" he asked once I was back in bed.

"Do this for me?" I winced hopefully.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I know you'll do great, Darling-"

"What have I said about THAT name?" I growled, yanking him to me by the tie. I saw James's Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed nervously.

"Ah, good to see we're all getting along in here," Dr. Turpin observed, making a note on his clipboard. I liked Turpin. He had a dry sense of humour that I appreciated. He seemed to know that I wouldn't tolerate stupid jokes. James, however, didn't like him on account that I may have commented that Turpin was good-looking. I released James and looked at the doctor, who was probably in his late twenties with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"We're fine," James said, quickly standing a little straighter.

"Great," Turpin said, "Now before we do anything, we need to check to see what kind of position your twins are in. Hopefully they've moved around a bit.

I gulped and hoped like hell that the twins had cooperated during the bed-rest while Turpin did a quick ultrasound.

"Let's see…" Turpin muttered, gliding the end over my stomach. He didn't say much, but James and I watched the monitor as it showed our babies.

"Well? Everything okay?" James asked, his tone far from the petulant one that he normally used around Turpin.

"The good news is that twin number one…would you like to know which it is?" he asked in an afterthought.

"Let's be surprised," I said at the same time as James said, "Which is it?"

Turpin chuckled, "Regardless, twin one is in perfect position. Should be the easy one," he said, which was music to my ears, though he looked a bit more serious now, "Twin two is going to be a handful. It is still in a difficult position. We can try for a normal birth, but there is the possibility that we might have to deliver that one by caesarean."

I'm pretty sure the blood drained from my face just as another contraction shot through me. I griped James's arm and screamed, nowhere near as calm as I had been before.

* * *

"Calm?" Jack snorted.

"Hey, all things considered, I was pretty good."

* * *

"So what's going to happen?" James asked as he gently rubbed my shoulder.

"We'll deliver the first baby normally. We'll have a little time between births to determine if we can turn the second baby or if we have to do a caesarean. As a result, we're going to hook you up to IV's just in case," Turpin explained calmly, "The thing we have going for us is that both twins look like they're a good size, so it's unlikely we'll need to rely on neonatal care."

"And everybody will be okay?" James asked, worriedly.

"Yes," Turpin said, "Now, we have to see how far along you are, so if you're comfortable in the room, Dad, you can stay. If not, there's a pop machine outside."

James opted to stay in the room, but he looked like he swallowed a lemon the entire time.

"Good news is we've only got five more centimeters to go," Turpin said, "That should help us out. I'll be back in an hour to check on you."

"I don't like this," James muttered, chewing on his lower lip.

"You don't like this?" I snorted, "I'm the one who has to push a kid out and possibly get cut open!"

"Maybe it will go well," James said, sitting down on the chair. I noticed his knee bouncing.

"And if not? What if I have to get cut open?" I hissed.

"We'll manage," James said, offering me a shaky smile.

"You'll have to take care of them," I said, "and I will be in even more pain and…THE SCAR!" I screeched. James winced.

"Scar?"

I ignored him and looked down at my stomach, "Alright! Whichever one of you is making things difficult for Mommy, listen up! Mommy cannot have a scar. It's bad enough that she's going to have stretch marks. So what I want you to do is to be a nice, cooperative baby and come out normally. Got it?"

"You better do what she says, Kid," James commented wearily. It was probably the only helpful thing he said through the whole process.

* * *

"Did you escape unscathed?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"No woman escapes labour unscathed," Jessie replied.

* * *

James seemed to intuitively know that I would not tolerate pacing, however, this did not stop him from developing a couple new bad habits: bouncing his leg and chewing his nails.

"James, why don't you go get the doctor before you bite your thumb off?" I suggested, irritated. He jumped and removed his left thumb from his mouth, taking a good chunk of nail with him. Bleh! At this point, I felt like I deserved a medal. I only threatened him four times and smacked him twice upside the head.

* * *

"Yes, medal-worthy," Jack chuckled.

* * *

"Why? Is something wrong? Can you feel something? Is it time?" he fired at me, his eyes getting bigger with each question.

"No! You're just driving me nuts with the fingernail thing!" I snapped. He glanced down at his hands, which had gone from normal hands to a mangled mess in a matter of hours.

"Sorry," he mumbled in a small voice.

"James, what the hell- SON-OF-A-BITCH!" I yelped as another contraction shot through me, the most painful yet. I fell back into the pillows, gasping. Through my closed eyes, I saw James gripping the bedrail so hard that his knuckles were white.

"James, whatever you're deal is, man up and find me some drugs!" I ordered between breaths.

"Drugs?" James asked numbly.

"Epidural, morphine, I don't care, just get me some damn drugs!" I snapped. James seemed to jolt to attention and tripped over himself as he ran for the door. I lay back into the pillows and tried to catch my breath. That one had hurt a lot…and had come sooner than I had expected. It was starting to calm when James brought Turpin back into the room. James dutifully returned to the side of the head as Turpin quietly observed the machine hooked to my stomach. I didn't like the look on his face.

"Jessie, I'm going to check to see how far along you are and then do a quick ultrasound," he informed me. I nodded and closed my eyes, still trying and not quite getting my breath back.

"Everything okay?" James asked as he watched the doctor get the ultrasound ready.

"Jessie is moving faster than I expected," Turpin said, "Quite uncommon for first-time mothers and mothers of twins."

"Is that bad?" James questioned. I bit my lower lip as the pain began to edge its way back and managed to squeeze an eye opened.

"Not at all. I'm thinking that you two will be meeting your first child in the next half-hour," Turpin said, causing my heart to jump up in my throat.

"What?" I gasped.

"We're going to prep you for delivery," Turpin explained, "Twin one is ready to go. Twin two is still being a little difficult, but we'll cross that road when we get there."

"I'm not ready for this," I repeated what I had said before, "I can't. I can't!"

"If anyone can, you can, Jessie," James whispered, bending over to kiss my forehead as I gripped his wrist, "You can…we can…"

"Don't freak out! Don't…you can't make me do this by myself!" I freaked out, gripping him tighter.

"I won't," he choked out, "Never."

I was prepped and given an IV. James had changed into doctor's clothes, which he had done in about ten seconds. Suddenly I was very thankful to the days of quick-change disguises. I don't know what I would have done if I had to do it alone. It hurt so much. There wasn't time for an epidural or even time to really think on it. It was pain and fear and so many things.

* * *

"It's unreal just how scary it is," Jack agreed, "Even with just one, it was terrifying. I can't even imagine having two."

"I was bawling," Jessie admitted, a little unsure why she was admitting to weakness, but then, maybe she wanted Jack to know everything. Maybe she wanted him to know how she became stronger and how his grandchildren entered the world.

"You? Bawling?" Jack asked, incredulous.

"It was a very trying experience, pushing two human beings out of there," Jessie protested.

* * *

"Alright. It is time to start pushing," Turpin said from somewhere down by my feet. I gasped from the pain as tears streamed down my face. James was beside me, still as pale as a sheet, holding my hand that didn't have the IV in it. Then it started.

"Push!" Turpin ordered.

"Dammit!" I gasped as the most intense pain shot through me.

"Another one, Jessie, I see the head," Turpin called, "Dad, you wanna see?"

I saw James glance up out of the corner of my eye. I gripped his hand tighter, "You stay with me!" I barked.

"Sure, Jess," James squeaked, "Keep going, Hon…Jessie!"

"OWWW!" I cried.

"There's the shoulders. One more, Jessie!" Turpin called. It was not one more. I still had another baby to give birth to…but then I heard my first baby cry.

"Is it okay? Is it-"

"It's a girl," Turpin said, cutting James off and holding our daughter up for us to see. She kept crying as the cord was cut and as she was wrapped in a blanket and passed to me.

"Oh my god," I gasped as I stared down at her.

"You did it," James breathed, kissing the side of my head, "She's perfect."

And she was. She stopped crying and stared up at us. She had my eyes, bright blue and shinning. The little hair she had was darker than both mine and James's. It looked almost purple. She had James's nose and his ears.

"Beautiful," I whispered. I could stare at her forever.

"Jessie, we need to get her cleaned up and figure out what we're going to do about your son," Turpin said gently after a moment. Right. There was another baby.

"Right…where will she…will she be alright?" I questioned, my eyes not leaving my baby girl as a nurse took her from my arms.

"She will be fine," Turpin assured me, "I'm going to do another quick ultrasound to figure out if we can deliver the other baby naturally."

"It'll be okay," James said, looking considerably calmer, "We can do it. We can actually do it. I mean, you delivered our baby girl so easily-"

"Easy?" I questioned, not sure if I heard that right. From around my stomach, I heard Dr. Turpin give a low whistle.

"Well, it was pretty fast and-"

I grabbed him by his shirt, "If you want to see your children grow up, I suggest you stop talking!" I growled.

"So good news," Turpin said, saving James from any further threats, "Your son can be delivered naturally, but he is going to be in a more difficult position."

"Ummm, let's do this?" James questioned nervously.

"Yeah, before I really decide to hurt you," I muttered.

"Okay, Jessie, you're going to have to push hard," Turpin ordered. I obeyed, feeling the same pain as before, only more intense.

"Oh Dammit!" I cried, gripping James's hand hard.

"Harder, Jessie, nothing's happening!" Turpin called.

"Jess, you can do it!" James encouraged.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" I yelped, glaring at James, "I am going to kill you!" I gasped.

"You can do it, Darl-"

I'm not proud of it, but I hit him. Hard.

"Argh! Hey, Jess, stop!" he protested backing away, as I swiped for him.

"Jessie, push!" Turpin barked.

"Fuuuck!" I screamed, gripping the bedrails. James didn't know whether or not to come back within striking distance, but it didn't matter.

"Here we go, he's coming! One more really big push, Jessie!"

"ARRRRGGHHH!" I cried. Through my watery eyes, I saw James stumble back to watch the birth of our son. His eyes were the size of dinner plates and his mouth was gaping open.

"WHHAAAAHHH!"

"And here he is!" Turpin laughed, holding up a gooey baby boy for me to see. The baby seemed to scowl away from the light as he cried, shielding his eyes with his little hands.

"He's beautiful," I gasped.

"Handsome lil' devil," Turpin agreed, "Dad, you wanna cut the cord?" he asked. James blinked, took a baby step forward, and then fell to the floor.

"Oh, God! James? Are you alright?" I gasped, trying to look over at him.

"He'll be fine," Turpin said, almost as if he had been expecting James to faint. He cut the cord and handed the baby to me, "We'll get him up and around in no time. Congratulations."

I looked down at my son, who was squinting up at me with one eye closed. His open eye was green, just like his daddy's. He had my nose and mouth. His reddish hair was a complete mess on his head, sticking up, as he moved his little arms over his head and face.

"Look at you, little boy," I whispered, gently smoothing his hair to his small head, "You look like Daddy."

He continued to cry as I cradled him. I wasn't even the least bit frustrated with his cries. To me, they were evidence that I had succeeded. Both of my babies arrived in the world healthy and strong. Then his cries became whimpers and he opened his big, green eyes to stare up at me. He had James and Teddy's eyes. Perfect.

"Someone would like to reunite with her brother," a nurse interrupted, presenting my daughter. I smiled, shifting a little. Then I was holding them both, finally, after wondering for so long who they were. I was a mom. Things had changed.

* * *

"It's earth-changing, isn't it?" Jack asked, smiling at the look of wonderment that still crept onto Jessie's face, even after almost four years.

"I can't even begin to describe it," she admitted.

* * *

"What'd I miss?" James whispered a couple moments later, crawling into a chair by the bed. He looked over at our babies and smiled as colour returned to his pale face.

"Cord cutting, mother-son bonding, twins reuniting, and some other gross stuff I don't want to think about," I listed, smiling at the two different, yet similar faces. James reached out and gently touched our daughter's hand. She surprised us both when she griped his index finger.

"Strong," James whispered. Our son chose that moment to protest, whimpering as he closed one of his eyes and squinted at us.

"He did that when he came out," I explained, "Like a little pirate."

"Pirate?" James laughed, softly running his other hand over the red hair of our son, "Captain Morgan?"

"Henry," I whispered, "Henry Morgan."

"Please tell me you're not really going to name our son after a bottle of –"

"Henry James Theodore," I cut him off, "I'm naming him after his father and uncle. And I think it fits."

"Henry," James sighed, and to my surprise, little Henry reacted to his father's voice, maybe recognizing it from all the times James talked to the twins when they were inside me, "Okay. What about her?"

I looked into my daughter's bright, blue eyes. She still had a hold on her dad's finger. She was going to be daddy's girl and I already knew it, "I think we should reconsider your grandmother's name."

"Rose?" James said, his smile becoming more pronounced. Before, I had refuted the name saying it was too old-fashioned, but now I could see it was the right choice for her. She was ours…just like the flower James always carried with him.

Ours. They were ours.

"Rose."

* * *

"Henry and Rose," Jack said, "Nice names. Better than Waldo."

Jessie laughed, "Meowth thought so too."

* * *

"So Henry an' Rose," Meowth said, standing on the bedside table the next morning, "Not da worst names in the world."

"How sweet," I deadpanned, cradling Henry.

"I think they're great names," Delia said kindly, passing Rose to James.

"We named Rose for you," I told her, "I owed you one after you got me out of that church."

"Anytime," Delia laughed. The only quiet one was Teddy, who hovered unsurely by the foot of the bed.

"Ted, come here," I called, "Why don't you come hold your nephew?" I asked. Teddy jumped and looked at the baby.

"Uh, really?"

"Sure. Come on over," I said. He moved onto the bed and Delia helped get him ready. I gently placed my son in his arms.

"His eyes are like mine," Teddy said suddenly. James and I exchanged smiles.

"You want to know his full name, Teddy?" James asked, "It's Henry James Theodore Morgan."

"Like mine?" Teddy questioned.

"Of course," I smiled, "You're his uncle and we love you. We probably would have thrown Meowth's name in too, but it would have looked strange, seeing as how he's a pokemon."

"So I get no recognition whatsoever?" Meowth asked indignantly.

"Meowth, we wouldn't be here with them if it wasn't for you," James said, "Remember? When we all sat together in the Sinnoh hospital after Jessie and I fell from the cliff, you told us it was time to grow up. So we did, and look at us. The family that was you, me, and Jessie is so much bigger and better now, because of what you said to us that day."

"It wasn't dat big a deal," Meowth blushed.

"Sure it was," I confirmed, "Because of you, our family is the way it's supposed to be. Better than I could have imagined."

And it was true. I always had James and Meowth.

Then I had Teddy, my brother-in-law/son.

And now, I had two beautiful babies.

For the first time, I had a real family.

* * *

"And I love them so, so much," Jessie said.

"Well, Jessie, I hope you can make it back to them," Jack replied sincerely.

"Maybe a Christmas miracle, huh?" Jessie chuckled dryly.

"Stranger things have happened," Jack shrugged, sipping a cup of tea.

**TBC**

**AN: And there is the birth of Jessie and James' kids. I always had Rose in the back of my mind for their daughter, as cliche as it is. Originally, I thought she should have blue-hair for James, but then I thought she should resemble her maternal grandmother. As for Henry, I kind of like the name, plus I thought the Captain Morgan thing was neat.**

**Drop me a review to let me know what you think!**

**Songs the inspired this chapter:  
-You'll be in My Heart by Phil Collins. How can you not love this song?  
-You're Gonna Be by Reba McEntire. It's so sweet how much she loves her baby in the song.  
-I'll Always Be Right There by Bryan Adams. I love the song about creating a family, which is what Jessie and James did.**


	33. Unexpected Miracles

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

**Chapter 33: Unexpected Miracles**

_I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_  
_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_  
_Sometimes I just want to hide _  
_'cause it's you I miss_  
_You know it's so hard to say goodbye _  
_when it comes to this_  
**...Christina Aguilera - Hurt**

Christmas miracles. Jessie couldn't help but feel scornful, yet she couldn't help but wonder as she stared at the large snowflakes falling, illuminated by the pale moonlight.

* * *

Jessie wasn't the only one who wondered. Far away, a young woman with golden blond hair sat in a darkened bedroom of a grand estate. She was staring at the window, where the silvery moonlight glanced on the fresh snow. Then she looked at the photograph in her hand: one of two little girls, one with red hair and bright blue eyes, one with blond hair and inquisitive purple eyes. Their arms were thrown over each other's shoulders and they grinned up at the camera.

"I am so sorry," the woman whispered. She placed the picture back in her bag and made sure it was hidden from view. No one could know that she had it. If anyone found out, she would be suspected of treason. She wasn't supposed to remember any of her past, nor was she supposed to carry around a photo of a girl who had been like her sister…

She pulled out the folder in her bag. She did that often since she had found it three days prior. Inside, she had papers that were even more incriminating than the photograph. Each paper was the profile of a Team Rocket Agent. Hers was on the top:

**'F148: Cassidy Farrows. DOB: January 14, 1983. Status: Elite. In relationship with C157. Son – C 257, March 17, 2006. Loyal. Related Files: F048.'**

F148. That was what she had been filed under. C157 was her boyfriend and partner: Butch Carson. His file was beneath hers. C257 was her son. Even now, seeing that her son already had a file number made her blood run hot in her veins. His future was already mapped out and he was only three-years-old. He would grow to be just like his parents…

Cassidy shook her head and put the papers containing hers and Butch's information on the bottom. The third paper was F048.

**'F048: Catherine Farrows. DOB: September 26, 1959. Status: Former Elite. Husband non-affiliated, deceased March 3, 2003. Son – stillborn, July 14, 1980. Daughter – F148, January 14, 1983. Rebel, Apprehended December 18, 1988. Held SFI. Related files: RS05, L050, T066, K092, O017, P028, F148, C257'**

Cassidy reread her mother's profile three more times. She stared at the photograph to the left of the words. When she had been twenty-one, Catherine Farrows had looked nearly identical to Cassidy. Same eyes, same bone structure. She had been beautiful. The word 'Rebel' stuck out. Catherine Farrows had been a traitor and she was being held in SFI – Seafoam Islands Prison. She was still being held there. Biting her lip, Cassidy shifted the remaining files:

**'RS05: Jack Sakaki.'** He had been the third son of Mr. and Madam Sakaki, the leaders of Team Rocket. He was a rebel who had been banished to the Andes. He was Jessie's father.

**'L050:** **Miyamoto Lillis.**' She had been partners with Catherine and Daphne. She was Jessie's mother.

**'T066: Daphne Tourin.'**

**'K092: Heath Ketchum.'**

**'O017: Theodore Oak.'**

**'P028: Lana Parker.'**

Then there were other files, each that had been referenced in the others.

**'C057: Amy Carson.'**

**'H042: Delia Hazelwood.'**

**'T166: Laurel Domenica Tourin.'**

**'M189: James Morgan.'**

**'L150: Jessica Lillis.'**

Cassidy had discovered these files five days ago when she had been asked to go to the Records Hall to get James Morgan's file. That was when she had gotten curious about the other files in the Records Hall. She knew her mother had been a part of Team Rocket. When she had been cleaning out her father's attic, she had found a picture of her mother in uniform…next to the picture of Cassidy and Jessie as four-year-olds. It was a matter of breaking into the Records Hall at night to satisfy Cassidy's curiosity, and when she did, she had opened up a Pandora's Box of information.

She had pieced it all together.

She had made a choice.

She had snuck out of headquarters in the dead of night, while her son slept, captured a pidgey and tied a note to its leg:

_I am a prisoner in Seafoam Islands. I need help. I hear things. The Rockets are going to kill us and those in the Andes. Please help. My name is Catherine Farrows._

Then she watched as the pidgey carried the note towards Pallet Town.

That was four days ago.

She heard Butch call her. She hid the files and left to help him and Domino restrain James Morgan.

* * *

"Tea?" Jack asked, holding out a steaming mug. Jessie shrugged and took it. For a moment, they looked at each other.

"Does it ever get easier?" Jessie asked.

"Missing them?" Jack shook his head, "No."

* * *

"Teddy, Dear, why don't you help us with the baking, hmm?" Delia Ketchum asked kindly, poking her head into the living room. The eleven-year-old turquoise-haired boy just glanced over at the kindly woman with a strange expression. Though Delia was wonderful to Teddy and his twin niece and nephew, Teddy couldn't help but think of the two people that should have been there with him: Jessie and James. He still remembered that first Christmas together, when he, James, and a pregnant Jessie had been taken in by Delia. It was one of the best Christmases he'd ever had. He had loved it when Growlie pulled him around on the old sleigh or when he was helping Delia, Misty, and James make gingerbread men.

That was over now. Somehow childish things like that didn't feel all that special now that Jessie and James were gone and Teddy had to look after the twins. Pallet Town had lost its luster.

"No thanks," Teddy muttered, turning back to the window. Delia contemplated him for a moment before two little blurs ran into the room and hopped onto the sofa beside Teddy.

"C'mon Teddy! Come help!" little Henry chirped, bouncing on the sofa, his red curls bouncing along with him. His sister was more controlled, curling up onto Teddy's lap and staring up at him with big, blue eyes.

"Please, Teddy?" Rose Morgan begged, "I'll share my cookies with you."

Teddy felt his stomach do flip-flops. That was how the twins manipulated their parents into one more cookie or one more story before bed. James was a total sucker for Rose's puppy-dog eyes and Jessie always laughed at Henry's antics and said how much he was like his daddy.

"No," Teddy choked out, getting to his feet and walking to the door. He needed some air.

"Teddy!" the twins chirped, each one diving for one of his legs, like they used to do when Teddy had to go to school. Jessie would have to pry them off, threatening them with naps and broccoli.

"Rose, Henry, leave poor Teddy-"

"Would you guys get off me!?" Teddy lost his temper, shouting at the little reminders of life before it all went to hell. The twins looked dumbstruck at him and he took the moment to shake them off and storm out of the house. He ran down the road, away from Delia's house and passed the Oak lab.

He shouldn't have yelled at the twins. He knew that. They couldn't help it. They were little kids, not even four-years-old. And truthfully, they had taken everything pretty well. When they had awoken that fateful morning and found that their parents were gone, the twins had cried, but Teddy and Meowth took care of them. They had gotten the twins and the pokemon ready and they began the journey to Pallet Town. It had been slow-going, but thanks to Jessie and James's pokemon, they had managed to go from Cherrygrove Town to Tojo Village, just two hours from their home in Silver Shoal. Teddy had wanted to go home, but Meowth refused and left the kids with the other pokemon for the night. The next morning, he had returned with Seto and Silver.

Teddy stumbled and slipped on the icy path leading to the Pallet Docks. He landed hard on his stomach and he allowed the tears to spill out.

Meowth was gone again, this time taking Uncle Motorcycle, Uncle Silver, and Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey with him. Teddy sniffled and looked down the hill over the ocean. He remembered the events from two days before, when they all left him alone again.

_"But you can't go!" Teddy protested, kneeling to Meowth's height, "What about me and Henry and Rose?"_

_"Youse kids will be fine. Delia an' Professor Oak will take good care of ya," Meowth said, "'sides, it's only for a couple days. I'll be back before you know it."_

_"But everyone's leaving..." Teddy said, watching as Uncle Silver and Uncle Motorcycle carried a couple duffel bags onto the boat._

_"We'll all be back, Kid, and if your Uncle Motorcycle is right, den we'll have even more familiar faces 'round here," Meowth explained._

_"Jessie and James?" Teddy asked hopefully._

_"Maybe," Meowth said slowly, careful to avoid getting the kid's hopes up, "Your Uncle Motorcycle said dat lots of people who fight Team Rocket end up dere, so maybe Jess an' Jim will be dere."_

But it had been two days. Teddy knew it wasn't a long time, but he knew that everything could change in two days. Two days after his mother died, he had been shuttled off to his father's estate. Two days after he had fallen onto the stove, Teddy had met James and had a family. Two days after arriving in Cherrygrove city, Jessie and James had vanished.

Feeling absolutely horrible, Teddy pushed himself up and shakily got to his feet. It was then that he noticed the bushes were rustling around him. His heart beat faster. He could see something move between the bare trees. He shouldn't have ran this far.

He reached for a pokeball on his belt, but really, what could his little bulbasaur do against some dangerous pokemon? Then something screamed, causing Teddy to fall back. He then felt vines picking him up.

"Carnivine?" Teddy asked hopefully. His hopes were dashed as a great big yellow plant emerged as its vines wrapped around the boy.

"Eh...nice victoreebell..." Teddy shook. Great. He was going to be eaten by a plant. What a great Christmas he was having.

Then there was another scream and a second, larger victoreebell appeared.

"Please don't eat me!" Teddy yelped, unnerved by the way the larger victoreebell was looking at him. Then it let out another scream. The victoreebell holding Teddy screamed back.

Then the strangest thing happened. The victoreebell dropped Teddy and stalked off. The large victoreebell remained, using its long tendrils to touch Teddy's face curiously.

"Uh, hi," Teddy gulped, too afraid to move. The plant trilled again.

"Uh, thanks for not letting your friend eat me," Teddy said.

"Teddy!" a familiar voice cried. Teddy snapped his head over and saw Ash and his Uncle Motorcycle running towards him.

"Uncle!" Teddy gasped.

"Are you alright?" Motorcycle asked, looking at the large victoreebell.

"Uh yeah-"

"Hey, what's goin' on here, Kid?" Meowth asked, bounding up the hill.

"Meowth!"

Then the victoreebell let out a bunch of screams at Meowth.

"Ugh, that thing's giving me a headache!" Motorcycle groaned, reaching for a pokeball.

"Wait!" Meowth announced, "I know dis here victoreebell! It used to belong to James!"

"James?" Teddy asked, "You used to belong to my brother?"

Victoreebell trilled affirmatively.

"Agh, you deal with this one, Cat. I've got to go deal with Delia and my father. Come on, Little Ketchum," Motorcycle grumbled.

"I'm not little!" Ash shouted, chasing the older man up the path."

"Meowth, what's going on?" Teddy asked.

"We've gotta get out of here. If da Rockets aren't here in da next couple hours, den dey will be here by nightfall," Meowth explained.

"Did you find James?" Teddy asked hopefully.

"Nah, but we found a few others," Meowth said. Victoreebelle let out a bunch of screams, causing Teddy to flinch. Meowth sighed.

"Jimmy and Jess were captured by Team Rocket. We don't know where dey are," he explained to the plant, who let out a bunch of screams.

"Huh?" Meowth said, "You wanna help rescue James?"

Victoreebell nodded.

"Alright, let's get down to da boat," Meowth said. Victoreebell and Teddy followed.

"Meowth, what about the twins?" Teddy asked.

"I'll go back an' help Delia wit dem," Meowth replied, "Just get on da boat wit Victoreebell. He might come in handy."

Victoreebell let out a few more screams.

"Huh? Yeah, sure we'll wait. Youse have to say goodbye to da family after all," Meowth agreed, "Now you get, Kiddo!"

Teddy nodded and finished jogging to the mid-sized craft alone.

"Teddy!" Misty greeted him, "Here, get this on and head on down below. I'm going to run help Ash and Motorcycle."

"Uh...okay," Teddy agreed, slipping on the life jacket and carefully making his way below deck. He had already slipped enough. His eyes were immediately drawn to the five people he didn't recognize. They were wrapped in blankets and all of them had the same characteristics: gaunt, thin, and pale.

"Ah, Ted, come here and stir this pot," Brock motioned him over, "I have to call Olivia."

Teddy did as he was told, eying the five people as he did so. Tracey was kindly tending to the five. Silver then made his way below deck, wearing a frown, as usual.

"This stop in Pallet is the most idiotic thing I have ever-"

"You said yourself that they would realize who was responsible for the breakout," Tracey observed, "and if the Rocket Boss's other actions are any indication, then our loved ones here would be in danger."

"If the Rockets find us, we're dead," Silver stated matter-of-factly.

"So would our loved ones," Tracey argued, "Would you really leave Jessie and James's children here to die?"

One of the five sickly figures suddenly looked more alert. A woman with thin, straw-like blond hair.

"Teddy! Teddy!" Henry's little voice cried.

"I want Teddy!" Rose echoed her brother.

"He's on da boat, kids," Meowth said.

"Below deck," Misty added, "Do you want me to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Henry and Rose ran down the stairs, Henry slipping at the bottom and Rose launching herself at Teddy.

"Teddy, we're sorry!" Rose cried, snuggling into his stomach.

"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry," Teddy whispered, looking passed her to Henry, who was holding his knee and giving Teddy a watery look, "Rose, give me a sec-"

But the little girl had let go of him and turned to her brother with her hands on her hips, "Oh, Henry!" she said in a perfect imitation of Jessie and the way she often chided the little boy.

A shuffling sound made the three look over to the woman with the blond hair, who had risen and was clutching her brown blanket tighter around her thin frame. Her dark, purple eyes glanced over the three children, but rested on Rose, with her purple hair and bright, shining blue eyes.

"Mrs. Farrows?" Misty asked, as she and all of the rest looked on in confusion.

The blond woman's eyes found Meowth standing on the second step from the bottom. Speaking directly to him, she said, "What can I do to help?"

Her voice was hoarse and quiet from years of being unused.

"Mrs. Farrows, you should rest-"

"No. I'm going to do what I should have done twenty-one years ago," the woman said.

"Kill Giovanni?" Motorcycle asked humorlessly, "Little late, ain't ya, Cath?"

The woman shook her head.

"I'm going to find my god-daughter."

* * *

Jessie sighed and hoped that her children were having a good Christmas, wherever they were. And maybe...would it be too much to hope for a Christmas miracle that James was somehow on his way to them? If miracles did exist, anyways. If she couldn't be there for her kids, then he was the next best thing.

* * *

James was out of it. Hungry, tired, but unable to sleep. He was laying in his childhood bed, which had most of the headboard torn off from the previous night's attempt to escape. He also couldn't move. He had been put in a strait-jacket, also new after the previous night. And he didn't know what Domino had injected in his arm, but it was definitely doing a number on his head. At least he couldn't feel the cuts on his wrist from the hand cuffs that had been attached to his former headboard.

The room swam and he barely registered what was going on around him. His head was messed up. Reality blurred and twisted in his mind.

_"Don't stop," she whispered breathlessly, "Don't ever stop, James."_

_"Jessie!" he gasped as they moved together beneath the sheets. Her moans of pleasure hit his ears in warm breaths, spurring him towards the edge._

"Think it's taking affect?" a sharp, scratchy voice asked somewhere above him.

"Yeah. He's ready to be bent to Jessiebelle's will," another familiar voice answered, strangely not sounding all that pleased.

_He collapsed on top of her, seeing only the red of her hair splayed over the pine green pillow cases._

_"I love you," she gasped, bringing his face back to hers and pressing an innocent kiss to his lips._

"Are you okay?" that scratchy, frog-like voice asked in a tone laced with concern. A pause and James saw a flash of golden hair.

"No," that female voice said, "I think I might be sick."

"Cassidy-"

"I don't think I've ever hated who we've become more than I do right now."

"We have orders, Cass."

"I know, but just give me one goddamn minute, Butch."

"Cassidy, you should go back to Viridian."

"I was just there two days ago."

"I know, but it's Christmas and he needs you."

Heels clicked on the floor as she walked away. Heavier footsteps followed her out the door.

_A thud echoed in the house, and emerald eyes caught blue and then both sets of eyes traveled to the red glare of the digital clock on the nightstand. 6:00 am._

_"You know what that means," she whispered, "Your son is awake."_

James picked out red numbers to his left. He didn't know what they meant, nor what was happening when those numbers turned a pale hand pink.

"My son," a soft, southern drawl whispered as tresses of purplish hair tickled his cheek.

"Annette? Darling what are you doing in here? Madam Domino said..."

_He stumbled in the dark, tripping to find something to cover himself up. He could hear her doing the same on the other side of the room. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and fought with an undershirt._

_"Momma, Daddy, open the door!" a little voice protested. With a glance at her, he stumbled to let their son in before he woke the whole house. The little boy stared up at his father with a grin and a sparkle in his bright green eyes._

"Madam Domino does not tell me what to do in my own house," that soft voice had turned harsh.

"Annette, you know the stress we're under from-"

"Thomas, what are we doing?"

"Darling, we-"

"He's right, Thomas. We failed him."

"Annette..."

"Thomas, you heard what the girl said."

"That Rocket girl? You're going to listen to a criminal-"

"Her name is Cassidy and is it so difficult to believe that I would listen to a criminal? You listened to them since you signed that piece of paper."

"Annette, I have no choice. If we don't go through with this…if we don't…

_"You, Sir, are going to wake the whole house," he said to his young son. Little Henry Morgan laughed as he was swept into his father's arms._

_"You're both going to wake up the house," Jessie said, warm laughter in her voice. He looked back at her and saw the love radiating from her eyes as she watched him hold their son close to him._

"Darling, you know we cannot go back on our word to the Sakaki's-"

"Is that more important than our son?" that woman with the soft voice was crying.

"Annette, you don't know-"

"No, Thomas. I do know. I know that we lost our child. Now why should we force him to lose his?"

And for a moment, reality blurred back and James could have sworn he saw tears streaming down the face of a woman who he had thought held no emotion.

* * *

Jack and Jessie sat side-by-side, staring down into their respective mugs, each thinking about Christmas, each thinking of loved ones.

Neither heard the faint POP of a pink cat teleporting into the room, nor did they see the lone tear falling from its aqua eyes.

**TBC**

**AN: Here's another 'what's happening in the world off the mountain' chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I would really love to hear your feedback. It feels like interest in this fic has fallen off. Is there something I'm doing that you don't like? Is there something I need to improve upon? Please let me know!**

**Songs the inspired this chapter:  
-Hurt by Christina Aguilera. It permeated every part of this chapter for me, from Cassidy and Jessie to Teddy and the twins to James and his parents.  
-Fight by Ghost of Gloria. Wonderful and inspiring song.**


	34. Silver Tears

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

**Chapter 34: Silver Tears**

_Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still and know that I am here  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still, be still, and know _

_When darkness comes upon you  
And covers you with fear and shame  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
And I will say your name_

_If terror falls upon your bed  
And sleep no longer comes  
Remember all the words I said  
Be still, be still, and know_

_And when you go through the valley_  
_And the shadow comes down from the hill_  
_If morning never comes to be_  
_Be still, be still, be still_  
**...The Fray – Be Still**

Jessie awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. She sat up and smiled at the sight of her father tending to pancakes by the fire. Then he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Merry Christmas," he said with a smile, "I'm afraid I don't have all that much. Still trying to ration."

"That's fine. I told you, I'm used to less food," Jessie shrugged, "So how long have you been up?"

"Couple hours," Jack replied, "You have a good sleep?"

"Fine," Jessie shrugged, "I had a hard time getting to sleep. I kept wondering about them," she admitted.

"Of course," Jack nodded, "Only natural."

"Do you…do you ever wonder about her?" Jessie asked in a small voice. Jack nodded.

"All the time. Sometimes I even try to imagine what her life is like. She'd be twenty-seven. Maybe she has a family of her own. Maybe she's a famous pokemon trainer or coordinator. Maybe she's a doctor or an actress, or whatever. Then I remember what's real and that I am stuck here, unable to see her," he explained, "I just hope she's happy."

"That's noble," she whispered, choking up.

"I'm sure they're happy too," Jack said, reaching over to squeeze her arm.

"What happened to her? Your daughter?" Jessie asked. She had to know. She had to find out.

"Consider it a Christmas present," Jack replied.

* * *

I never realized how fast time flies until I became a parent. It seemed as if I had just closed my eyes for a second and then that tiny, premature baby girl was running around Miya's apartment naked, babbling and screaming as her mother tried to catch her for a bath. At three-years-old, Jessica Musashi Lillis was already as stubborn as her mother and, in my completely unbiased opinion, the prettiest little girl in the world, even when she was covered from head-to-toe in pokemon food. In addition to being incredibly stubborn, she was also incredibly smart...especially when it came to avoiding the bath. Her favourite place to hide was under the table as it usually took Miya and me ages to pull out all of the chairs and then she'd be off to the next hiding spot, which was under the curtains.

"I bet she gets this from you," Miya griped, starting towards the curtains, where the chow-covered toddler squealed and bolted for the bedrooms.

"Actually, I remember having to chase you around this apartment a time or two," I reminded her. Miya glared and started for the bedrooms. Unfortunately for my evasive little daughter, Ninetails and Arcanine foiled her attempts to squeeze under Miya's bed, licking the pokemon chow that was still stuck to Jessie's skin. She howled with laughter, at least until Miya picked her up.

"Mommy, no bath!" Jessie protested.

"Sorry, little lady," Miya said, "but you are not going to bed smelling like a pokemon treat."

Jessie then looked at me, "Uncle Jack! Help!"

"Sorry, Princess, but I'm going to have to side with Mommy on this one," I said. I watched as Miya set the pouting toddler in the tub.

* * *

"Did you just time-skip?" Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"What, did you want me to tell you about her laying in her crib or throwing up spaghetti on me?" Jack asked, chuckling.

"Well, what happened in between?" Jessie asked.

* * *

It had been two years and four months since the Akagi's attempted to destroy Team Rocket. It was August and I was completely and utterly happy. Miya had made a full recovery after a couple of days. The Akagi's had been detained and then turned over to the police…after Giovanni worked them over, of course. Three weeks following the ball, there was a ceremony held in remembrance of those thirteen people who did not make it out of the ballroom when Team Galactic attacked. During this ceremony, those who fought against the Akagi's were honored. Catherine, Daphne, Lana, Heath, Motorcycle, Joseph and his guys, Giovanni and his people. Me and Miya.

"I don't wanna sleep," Jessie protested as Miya toweled her off. There was a knock on the door.

"I doubt you'll be doing much sleeping," I said to the little girl as I left to answer the door. Catherine was there with Cassidy, who unlike Jessie, was already in PJ's.

"Hi," I said, smiling as they came in, "Miya's just getting Jessie in her pajamas. We had a pokemon chow incident."

"That's alright. When are you guys taking off?" she asked.

"About five minutes ago," Miya answered, ushering Jessie into the living room before she turned to rush back to the bedroom, "Hey Cath! Hi Cassidy!" she called as she rushed to get ready. I laughed.

"Cassidy, come play!" Jessie called, and then the two little girls were off.

"Did you guys have a good time in the Orange Islands? You look like you got some sun," Catherine commented.

"Ugh, don't say that around Miya. If I hear 'I told you to wear sunscreen, Lobster-boy' one more time, I think I'm going to scream," I griped, shifting uncomfortably on account of the angry burn on my back, neck, ears, and face. Catherine laughed.

"You're not going to live that one down."

"I know it," I sighed, "So you're okay with taking them both?" I asked Catherine.

"Of course. We'll watch movies and go to sleep. It'll be a blast," Catherine shrugged.

"Probably more fun than where we're going," I said back. Miya chose that moment to burst back into the room, changed and ready to go. She looked as fantastic as ever. Talk about a quick-change.

* * *

Jessie suddenly understood where she inherited her talent for changing clothes so fast.

* * *

"Okay, we have to get going. We're already late," she said, throwing on her shoes, "Thanks for watching her, Cath."

"Anytime. Have fun. Okay, girls, time to go!" Catherine called.

"Where are we going?" Jessie asked as she and Cassidy ran into the room.

"My house!" Cassidy exclaimed. Jessie's eye lit up at the prospect of staying with her friend.

"Be good, Princess," Miya said, kissing her on the forehead. We walked down to the parking lot together. Miya and I hopped into my car after we helped Catherine load the two three-year-olds. Then we drove to my mother's estate.

* * *

"Your mother's? You and Miya?" Jessie asked in shock.

"Yeah. Mother loved Miya."

* * *

"Shit. We're late," Miya cursed as we headed up the sidewalk.

"Miya, what's the rush?" I laughed, purposely walking a little slower just so she would turn back to glare at me.

"Do you want to piss of your mother?" Miya demanded.

"Miya, relax," I told her, "My mother loves you."

"I don't want to test it," she replied. I took hold of her and kissed her.

"Nothing is going to take you away from me. Nothing," I vowed, "Now let's go get this over with so we can get home, get busy, and cover each other in aloe vera."

"Is that all you think about?" she scoffed as we crossed the threshold. We made our way to the dining room where my mother and brothers were already seated.

"Jack, Miyamoto, so happy you are finally here," Mother said from her seat, smiling warmly.

"We're sorry we're late," Miya apologized as she sank into the chair I held out for her.

"Nonsense. All that matters is that you are here," Mother dismissed, "How are you my dear? How is that daughter of yours?"

"I'm fine, Madam Sakaki, and Jessie is wonderful," Miya answered, "She's staying with Catherine tonight."

"Ah, of course. Still, I don't understand why the two of you don't just move into headquarters. Jack's brothers' families are quite settled with all the childcare they could possibly need," Mother sighed. I chanced a glance at my brothers and their wives, who didn't look as though they agreed with Mother's sentiment.

"We're trying to keep our personal and professional lives separate," I stepped in, saving Miya from the interrogation.

"I would just like all of my family where I can keep an eye on them," Mother replied, "I worry about the two of you, and little Jessica, living in that neighbourhood."

"She does," Giovanni interjected, "It's all Mother can talk about."

* * *

"Uh oh," Jessie winced, "That's not good."

"No, it wasn't, but I ignored it," Jack said.

* * *

"There's nothing to worry about. We're fine," I assured Mother, "So how was James Morgan's birthday party?" I asked Joseph and Isabelle.

"It was lovely," Isabelle answered, "He's a sweet boy. Jessiebelle is actually staying at the Morgan Estate with her nanny."

"Probably for the best," Joseph muttered. I frowned as Isabelle glanced down at her plate. I knew that they had been having problems lately, but I didn't think it was to the point where they needed to send their kid away so they could work through it.

"Anyhow," Joe sighed, leaning back, "The kid liked the present you guys sent him. Once he got a look at that growlithe puppy, all of the other gifts were meaningless."

"I'm glad. It was a Hell of a time convincing Ninetails to give up her pups," I commented.

* * *

"Wait," Jessie made him pause, "You're telling me that you were the one who gave James Growlie?"

"I guess so. My arcanine and Miya's ninetails became mates and had a litter of four growlithe pups and three vulpix. We ended up keeping a vulpix for Jessie."

"Really?" Jessie asked, stunned. That vulpix was probably long-gone by now.

* * *

"She's such a pretty pokemon," Jade complimented, "I don't think I've seen one with such a shiny coat."

"Of course you haven't," Mother sniffed, "Only the most capable trainers can train ninetails."

"Thanks, but I think the shiny coat came from when Jessie knocked a bottle of baby oil off of the counter," Miya laughed.

"Don't be modest, Miyamoto. I know very well your capabilities at procuring and raising rare pokemon," Mother praised. Miya blushed graciously. It was fantastic to see how much Mother had changed her opinion of Miya. It was as if she was part of the family. Smiling, I looked around to the rest of the family, and that was what sobered me.

Isabelle was frowning at Miya. Joseph stabbed his steak a little hard. Giovanni shot his wife a sour look. Jade sighed dejectedly. Mother was oblivious.

"So how was your vacation? Did your little one enjoy the beach?" Mother questioned Miya.

"She did," Miya answered, "We rented a boat to cruise through the Orange Islands for the first couple of days and then we ended up camping on Cleopatra Island. It was fantastic. This one got a bit too much sun, I think," she teased me, stealing my attention from my brothers and their wives.

"She let me fall asleep on the beach," I countered.

"Where's Cleopatra Island?" Isabelle asked, "I've never heard of such a place. It sounds pretty."

"It's a small deserted island on the north eastern part of the Orange Islands," I explained, "It's private, tropical, and it has a great beach. There's no buildings whatsoever. Very natural."

And adding to Cleopatra Island's natural beauty, there was also the fact that Miya was in a bikini the entire time we were there.

"It must have been nice to get away," Jade said sincerely, "Gio and I are going hiking on Mount Silver at the end of the week."

"Hiking," Isabelle made a face, "I would much rather sunbathe on a white sand beach than climb a hill."

"Giovanni suggested it," Jade said, "It's where we went for our honeymoon."

"Nice and simple," Giovanni sighed unenthusiastically, "Simple."

The rest of the dinner was uneventful with more small talk. One of the highlights was desert, where Miya took it upon herself to slowly and torturously eat the strawberries on the cheesecake. I've been in this situation before, and when we got home, I wasted no time in pressing her against the door and kissing her.

"Why do you have to do the strawberry thing?" I growled as I kissed her neck.

"I enjoy watching you squirm," she laughed as she pushed me back towards the couch. I fell backwards…and screamed.

"OWWWW! OW, OW, OW!" I yelped, in near tears as I rolled off the couch onto my stomach on the floor. Pain shot up my burnt back.

"Jack, you big baby," Miya teased.

"It hurts!" I moaned.

"I'll get the aloe," Miya sighed, "Honestly, there are worse things in the world than a sunburn."

"No!" I groaned, "This is the worst thing ever!"

I was wrong.

* * *

"You were kind of being a baby," Jessie sided with her mother, "So how were you wrong?"

Jack sighed.

"Well, later that week, I learned of the worst the world…and my family…had to offer.

* * *

It was four days later and the dreadful burn had healed. I was working in the daycare, gathering up the last of the rugrats. It was just Jessie, Cassidy, and Butch left. Out of all the daycare kids, Jessie spent the most time with Cassidy and Butch.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Jessie scoffed. Jack chuckled.

* * *

After Amy got out of the hospital, it was Miya, Catherine, and Daphne who directed her to a woman's shelter. It was Motorcycle who put Amy's husband in the hospital. I was the only one who knew that as I had to bail him out of jail for it. Eventually, I persuaded Amy to move into the extra rooms at headquarters. It was a better environment for her and her son. Even now, the little guy was thriving. He was still quiet, but he played well with the other kids. I was going to take him to his mother at HQ. As for the girls, I was taking care of them, as Miya and Catherine were on a mission, and Catherine's husband was working away in a mine near Mt. Moon.

I was just getting their shoes on when I got a call from my sister-in-law. She wanted to see me before she went on her trip with Giovanni. So I took the girls to Jade's with me, where they immediately scurried off with Silver to inspect his toy collection. Later, Jessie would tell me his toys were boring because they weren't dolls. After they disappeared, Jade and I talked.

"Are you alright, Jade? You sounded stressed on the phone," I asked my sister-in-law. She sighed heavily and looked at me with desperation in her normally warm brown eyes.

"No," she admitted, "And-"

"What is it?" I asked, alert, "Who? I'll-"

"None of us are alright, Jack," she cut across me, placing a finger over my lips, "None of us."

"Jade, what's going on?" I asked, leaning forward to take her hand.

"I'm hiking in the mountains with Giovanni for the weekend," she told me. I frowned. What on earth did that have to do with anything?

"And…you don't like hiking?" I questioned tentatively. She glared at me.

"I want you to be the one to take care of Silver," she requested. I was still confused. What did babysitting Silver have to do with any of this?

"Okay…but you were saying earlier…" I trailed off.

"I have a bad feeling," she admitted, "and if things happen the way I think they're going to happen, then things could turn out very badly."

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked, pulling her towards the sofa and sitting her down.

"That doesn't matter," she said, "All that matters is keeping our children safe."

"O-our children?" I stammered, blinking.

"Silver and Jessie," she clarified. I gave a nervous laugh and picked my brain for the words I hated having to utter.

"Jessie is not my-"

"I know she is, Jack," Jade replied, "I can see it quite plainly. You love her just like I love Silver. You're always with her at the daycare, and even after daycare is over you spend a lot of time with her. You dote on her," she explained.

"She's my girlfriend's kid," I tried the old stand-by explanation again. I couldn't risk Giovanni getting wind that Jessie was mine.

"Giovanni knows, Jack. He knows that Jessie is yours," she argued. I felt my blood run cold.

"How?" I asked, barely able to keep my voice controlled.

"Joseph," was her one word answer. I blinked.

"Joe? But he was the one who told me and Miya to keep it quiet. He said-"

"Jack, think about it!" she growled in frustration, "Miya is your mother's best and favourite agent. If you and her would have been open about your relationship from the start, your mother would have accepted both of you with open arms and you and her would have had the most claim to Team Rocket. Your mother is practically more in love with Miya than you are."

"You don't know that-"

"Your mother hates me," she started, "but tolerates me because I had Giovanni's son. Your mother loves Isabelle, who has the right connections and had a daughter that could be married off the little Morgan boy. Neither me, nor Isabelle have any experience running Team Rocket. Sure, Giovanni, as the eldest and her minion, has the experience, but he's hardly ideal. Joe…well…sure he has had some business experience, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"You can say that again," I muttered.

"But you, Jack, would be the ideal person to take over Team Rocket. Everyone sees it," she told me, much to my surprise, "Don't look at me like that because you know it's true. You're smart, driven, charismatic…people follow you, Jack. They rally around you, and that is what your mother's looking for. She doesn't care which brother's kid she can marry off. She doesn't care who can suck up to her the most. She cares about who can be an effective leader. Joseph can hardly do anything without being told what and how to do it. Giovanni may be driven, but he's cold. He only cares about his inheritance, power, and money. Nothing else matters to him. You, on the hand, value family, friends, love…things that most people sympathize with and support."

"Jade-" I spoke to protest her praise, turning scarlet.

"And Miya is as charismatic as you are," she continued, "People love and support her too, but what's more, she knows the ins and outs of Team Rocket. She knows how it works and how to get the most out of it. You and her could rule the entire organization and help it flourish. Giovanni and Joseph can't say that."

"Be that as it may, having a child out of marriage hardly-"

"True," she cut across me, "but that's why I like the plan you've got going, to say that Jessie would be your step-daughter if you two ever married."

"How?" I exclaimed, shocked that she knew so much of a plan that was supposed to be secret.

"Don't look so shocked," she chided me, "The thing is that Giovanni and Joseph will never let that happen…you and Miya."

"Joe's supported us-"

"When you told Joseph that Miya was pregnant, he knew what it would mean so he got Giovanni involved. You know he's not smart enough to think alone," she revealed and I could hear the frustration in her voice as she tried to get me to understand. I frowned. What she said made absolute sense.

"They're conspiring against me," I said softly. She nodded.

"For a very long time. From getting you to leave Miya when she was pregnant, to telling you to keep it quiet when you wanted to acknowledge the baby," she admitted.

"Why are you telling me this now, Jade?" I asked, looking at her.

"I wish I had told you sooner, but I fear now that as you and Miya move forward, they're going to take this whole thing to a new level," she revealed, "And I wanted you to know before this trip."

"Nothing bad is-"

"Jack, you don't know that," Jade said to me, "And before I go, I want to make sure that you know the lengths they would go to make sure you don't inherit a thing-"

"They're my brothers," I cut her off. She sighed.

"I know, Jack, but you need to know that in these last couple years, you and Miya have moved into the limelight and shoved them out of it. They don't take that lightly. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but just be careful," she warned, "And if something does happen to me, take this," she said, handing me an envelope, "You're the only one around here that I trust, Jack."

"Jade, nothing is going to happen to you. We're going to be fine."

* * *

"Your brothers are bastards," Jessie commented.

"Couldn't agree more," Jack said a little bitterly.

"So what happened next? What'd they do?" Jessie asked, though she already had an inkling.

"My brother went one step further in his attempts to impress my mother," Jack replied sadly.

* * *

Three days later and I was preparing to leave the daycare to head to a summons at headquarters. I grabbed my coat from the coat rack, but before I left the day-care, I took a last look at the charges of the day. As usual, Jessie was playing dolls with Cassidy. Butch was with them, holding a male doll and looking like he rather be doing ANYTHING else. Poor kid. Cassidy had him wrapped around her finger. Little Matt Hooper was playing cars with Jonathan White and Silver. Jill Green and Anna Klive had roped Evan Cane and Lenny Gibbs into playing house with them. Delia was supervising them while another nanny tended to the smaller infants.

Content that everything would be taken care of in my absence, I made my way to headquarters. It had been a glorious three days. Giovanni was on his trip with Jade and Mother had made Joseph go deal with the Silph president in Saffron City. I was controlling the gym and the day-care on my own and I was loving every minute of this. I wished that they would stay away longer. Life was so much easier with them gone.

I entered headquarters and made my way to my mother's office. I smiled at Amy.

"How's things?" I asked her.

"I'm doing good," she replied, "but things in there are a little tense," she said, her voice low as she nodded towards the door.

"Thanks," I whispered, frowning a little as I stepped into my mother's office. What had happened? I was met with a sight. Mother was sitting not at her desk, but in one of the chairs at a small table in the corner sipping tea. Across from her, Isabelle sat, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Joseph rose when he saw me, his eyes downcast.

"Jack," Mother greeted, rising as well.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"There was an accident," Joe said, squeezing his wife's shoulder. Isabelle sniffled.

"Giovanni's wife is dead," Mother stated, bowing her head. I paled.

"Jade? Jade's dead?" I asked in disbelief. Isabelle nodded. I remembered Jade's dire prophecy, of how she said that she was on borrowed time. How could she have known? What did my brother do?

"It was a rock slide," Joseph explained, "Seventeen people died. Forty injured. Jade didn't make it and Gio's in the hospital."

"Where's Silver?" Mother asked me.

"He's at the daycare," I answered. She nodded.

"Will you take care of him tonight? I am going to Mount Silver to see Giovanni in the hospital," she said. I nodded.

"Of course," I replied.

"Joseph, you and Isabelle will meet with the Morgans as planned," Mother continued, moving to her private rooms, our dismissal. Isabelle sniffled.

"Poor Jade," she said, "What a horrible way to die."

"Yeah," I said, looking over at my older brother. His face was still downcast. I remembered Jade's words and her warning. It would not go unheeded. I turned on my heel and left the room.

"Mr. Sakaki?" Amy asked.

"My sister-in-law is dead," I informed her, "I'm headed back to the daycare."

* * *

"You think Giovanni killed her?" Jessie asked.

"I know he did," Jack replied bitterly.

"But he tends to let others do his dirty work," Jessie mused.

"He had help. It was a nice touch, letting himself get injured," Jack said.

"Seems risky," she commented, "So what did you do?"

"Not enough," he sighed.

* * *

I leaned on the doorway, watching as Silver stacked legos. I wasn't going to tell him about Jade tonight. He deserved one night of ignorance before he learned that his mother was never going to hold him again. I wasn't going to take him to headquarters either. The halls would be crawling with rumors about Jade's death.

"Ready to go, Sil?" I asked. He looked up at me as I approached him.

"Where are we going, Uncle Jack?" Silver asked me, looking up at me with innocent grey eyes.

"Somewhere nice," I said, grabbing his coat.

"How long?"

"We're going to stay the night, Kido," I told him. With that, I loaded him in the car and drove to the apartment.

"But what about my pajamas?" Silver asked.

"I have them," I assured him.

"Where are we, Uncle Jack?" he asked as we walked through the apartment building..

"We're gonna visit some friends," I told him, knocking on the door. I had a key, of course, but I felt that Miya deserved a little warning before I barged in with my nephew.

"Jack," Miya greeted, confused when she saw me. I smiled weakly.

"Can we come in?" I asked. She blinked and glanced down at Silver.

"Of course," she said, stepping aside to allow us in, "What are you guys doing here?" Miya asked, a curious smile on her face as she observed Silver, who was now clutching my pant leg.

"We need a…distraction, I guess," I said weakly.

"Well, we're nice and distracted over here," Miya said, "Catherine's over and the girls are watching a movie."

"Uncle Jack!" Jessie chirped, running to me. She stopped cold when she saw Silver.

"Hey, Princess, why don't you take Silver and show him the movie?" I suggested.

"Okay," she said, turning and running back into the living room without waiting to see if Silver was following. He did, after I prodded him along.

"What's up with the little guy?" Catherine asked from the kitchen table, "I thought your mother didn't like him coming into the scary city?"

I sighed and sank into a chair.

"Jade's dead," I replied. Both women blinked in surprise.

"What happened?" Miya asked, putting her hands on my shoulders from behind me.

"Rockslide," I explained, "She's dead and Gio's in the hospital."

"That's horrible," Miya breathed, "Does Silver know?"

"I'm going to tell him tomorrow," I told her, shutting my eyes and burying my head in my hands. I felt her hands massaging my neck. I moaned and leaned into her touch, willing myself to relax.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I know you were close."

I nodded, feeling like a weight had been dropped into my stomach, "She was the only normal family member I had," I admitted, "and I should've…listened. I could've saved her…"

"Jack, it was an accident," Miya stated, "There was nothing-"

"She knew," I revealed, "She knew she was going to die. She told me before she left."

"What?" Miya and Catherine gasped in surprise. Miya's hands halted in their movements. I looked up at her.

"Jade told me everything. She said that she felt that her time was up and that she had to tell me that my brothers are apparently conspiring against me."

"How?" Catherine asked.

"I guess they don't like the fact that Miya and I are together. Giovanni feels he's being pushed out of Mother's favour and he's convinced Joseph to help him…plot? I dunno. Jade wasn't too clear. She said that if Miya and I were to get married, we would be the ones in charge based on our backgrounds."

"Where did she get that idea?" Miya asked. I shrugged.

"So where does killing Jade fit into Giovanni's plans?" Catherine wondered. I took Jade's letter out of my pocket and let the two women read:

_Jack,_

_If you're reading this, I am already dead. Of course, you must wonder how I knew. My marriage to your brother has always been rocky. We only married because of Silver, and as you are aware, your mother frowned upon that and often took it out on me. She thought Giovanni disgraced himself. It wasn't long before he began to think so as well. He resented me. In his eyes, his failures are my fault and I am holding him back. He hates me, more so now that he cannot take a step further and acknowledge the affair he has been having behind my back._

_The important part of this letter is not my husband's motivations for wanting me gone. It's what you need to do. I'm not scared about dying, but I am terrified thinking about Silver's fate without me. My sweet, innocent boy will grow up to be cold and calculating. His father will favour work over him and will pass him off to nannies rather than care for him. You know this to be true…the only time Giovanni shows affection to Silver is when he wants to show off._

_I need you to remove my son from that environment. I know that it goes against every fiber of your being to take your nephew from your brother, but I ask you to think about the best thing for Silver. That is not with Giovanni. Imagine if it was Jessie. If you had to leave her, wouldn't you do everything in your power to ensure that she is safe?_

_All I'm asking is that you take Silver to my brother, Greyson Cole. Grey knows of my wishes and he will raise Silver according to them._

_Please, Jack. For Silver._

_Love, Jade._

"Are you going to do it?" Miya asked after she read through the letter.

"We're talking about taking my brother's son away from him," I sighed.

"But on the other hand, you suspect your brother of foul play," she countered, "Is that safe for Silver?"

"What would you do?" I asked her.

"In this case, I think I would honor Jade's last request. She loved Silver and would only want the best for him," she replied.

I agreed.

* * *

"The next morning, I told Silver about his mother," Jack finished, "People say that kids don't understand death at the age of five. They lie. After the confusion wore off, Silver cried and said his mommy couldn't hug him anymore. That was the part that killed me…and I will never, ever forgive my brother for making me explain to Silver why his mommy was never going to come home."

"That's awful," Jessie whispered, thinking of the young man she had met not-so-long ago on the Kanto mountain road. Suddenly, she understood why the 'Menace of Johto' seemed to hate the world so much. He had lost his mother and had been forced to grow up too fast. Suddenly, she felt overwhelming pity for the cousin she had unknowingly met twice.

**TBC**

**AN: Well this got a little long. RIP Jade. I think losing his mother so young would explain why Silver is such a jerk later on in life. **

**Next chapter: Jessie and James adjust to parenthood and visit some relatives.**

**Songs That Inspired This Chapter:  
-Be Still by The Fray.  
-My Last Breath by Evanescence. I prefer the old stuff to the new.  
-Ungodly Hour by the Fray.  
-Autumn by Paulo Nutini. This is so beautiful, yet so sad.**


	35. Colic and Car-Rides

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

_**Chapter 35: Colic and Car-Rides**_

_He didn't have to wake up; he'd been up all night  
Layin' there in bed listenin'  
To his newborn baby cry  
He makes a pot of coffee  
He splashes water on his face  
His wife gives him a kiss and says  
It gonna be OK_

_It won't be like this for long  
One day we'll look back laughin'  
At the week we brought 'em home  
This phase is gonna fly by  
So baby just hold on  
'Cause it won't be like this for long  
_**…Darius Rucker – It Won't Be Like This For Long**

Jessie and Jack ate in silence until Jessie spoke.

"You know, you said that the next part of your story was a Christmas present. Here's mine: No one ever tells you that after the initial joy of becoming a parent, you soon become a walking zombie."

* * *

"Whaaaah!"

With deep bags under my eyes, my hair in all directions, and a dried spit-up stain on my pajama shirt, I attempted to calm my son. He had been crying for nearly two hours for absolutely no reason and showed absolutely no signs of stopping.

"Henry, please stop," I tried pleading with the baby, but he was having none of it. About two weeks after we brought him home, he developed colic, which is basically a short word describing every parent's hell. He cried constantly. He was not hungry, dirty, or ill. He just cried.

"Come on, Sweetie, Shhhhh," I whispered, walking around the room with the baby in my arms. I was met with more cries. I felt like crying myself. Sleep-deprived and feeling like a failure. Can't even calm my own baby down. The door opened and James appeared.

"How's he doing?" he asked. I looked at him. He looked nearly as dead as me, with his hair mussed, puffy eyes, and a little scruff on his normally clean-shaven chin.

"How's he doing? He's crying, as always! Ask how am I doing? I'm going out of my mind and I can't calm him down and I can't calm ME down-"

I broke off to take a breath to try to keep the tears away. I felt James dutifully rub my back, calming me.

"I'll take him."

"James-"

"I got him. You go lay down," he told me, taking Henry from me. It was sweet of him to do it, when he was as worn as I was. I moved to the bedroom where Teddy, Meowth, and Growlie were sleeping on the bed. Rose was in the bassinet, a gift from Delia and the Harrisons. She did not have colic, as we determined when we separated her and Henry. She did have a diaper rash, but that was manageable. I looked in on her and she stared back at me with her blue eyes that were so like mine. I gently stroked her cheek and she smiled, warming my heart.

"Tell me you ain't gonna wake dat one too," Meowth moaned.

"She was already awake," I told him, "She's smiling."

"Probably just gas," Meowth muttered, stretching on the bed. Growlie looked at me like he wanted in his pokeball just to escape the crying, which was amplified for both him and Meowth on account of their pokemon senses. I glanced over at Teddy, who was only sleeping because James gave him noise-cancelling headphones for Christmas. The man did have his smart moments. Meowth wandered over to me and looked down in the bassinet at the smiling baby girl.

"Cute, though, for gas," he added.

"She is," I whispered, "Meowth, how can one be so easy and one be so hard?" I asked, as if he had the answers, but in my defense, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I dunno. Youse humans are all so different. You and James can be cool one minute and den a pair of dunderheads da next."

"Gee, thanks," I rolled my eyes, "I feel like a total failure."

"Pfft, don't let it getcha down," Meowth said, shaking his head, "Youse and James have lasted a lot longer den I ever coulda expected with all dat cryin' and feedin' and da diaper changin'. 'Sides Henry's just sick. Didn't da doc say it was dat colic disease ting?"

"It's a disease where there's nothing wrong with him," I moaned.

"Still, it'll go away eventually, right?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"So when it does tings will get easier…at least until da teenage years, but I dealt with youse two dunderheads as teens so I imagine I can do it again," Meowth shrugged, "He'll be fine. You'll be fine. We'll all be fine."

"I hope you're right," I sighed, getting to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Meowth asked.

"Reminding myself that nothing's wrong with any of us," I muttered, opening the door to the living room where I had left James and Henry. I quickly shut it before Rose could hear her brother crying…well her brother and her father crying.

James had put Henry down on the floor on his back and James had his head in his hands, crying right along with Henry. So much for being the together one. I sighed and hugged James from behind. He lowered his hands and looked sheepish.

"I…I'm just so tired and he won't stop…" James tried to explain. I kissed his cheek, and for a moment, we both stared down at our son, whose little face was scrunched up tight as he cried.

"What do we do?" James asked helplessly.

"We survive until this colic thing goes away," I said. He let out a little chuckle.

"Five minutes ago, you looked like you were ready to jump out a window," he reminded me.

"Every once in a while Meowth knows what he is talking about," I replied, "He said dat dere is nothin' wrong with us," I told him in a poor imitation of the cat, "We just have to wait this out."

"I hate watching him cry," James whispered.

"Me too," I agreed, moving past my boyfriend to pick up Henry. Shocked by the movement, Henry's cries wavered a little and he stared up at me with his big green eyes. Like his dad's.

"Hi Junior," I said to him. His little mouth began to twitch again. I held him close to my chest and began to hum. I don't know what it was; just random notes that seemed familiar, as if someone had sang them to me before. He whimpered a little, and gave a final cry, and then he quieted.

"So that's what he looks like when he's not crying," James commented.

"He looks like you…when you're not crying," I teased. James just sighed and draped his arm over my shoulder. Henry, let out a warning cry when my horrible humming stopped, and I hastily continued. His eyes were wide awake, watching me.

Suddenly, James stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"What are you-"

"Don't stop," he whispered, pulling me and Henry close to him. Gently, he started to sway us in time to my awful humming. It was the weirdest dance ever, but it must have worked; for the first time in weeks, Henry was asleep before two am and stayed that way until around six.

0

"That's how Miya calmed Jessie," Jack supplied, "Humming and a lullaby, though she would swear up and down that she didn't hum."

Jessie nodded, remembering him mentioning that before, "What was the song called again?"

"Make a wish," Jack answered.

"Make a wish," Jessie repeated, smiling.

0

It was another couple of weeks before we licked the whole colic thing. Then we decided that it was time to leave the confines of Pewter City. So at the end of February, when the twins were almost two months old, I made James sleep over at the Harrison's on their couch where he would get a full night's sleep to prepare him for the drive the following day. We were going to his grandparents' home, where we would figure out our next move. James's grandfather used to be in real-estate before they settled on a pokemon ranch and would be able to help us out.

Teddy, Meowth, and I were not so lucky in the sleep department and the three of us were very grumpy as we loaded the car the next morning.

"How far is it?" Teddy moaned at 8 am.

"James says about four hours," I replied, covering him up with a blanket so he could sleep, "That could be longer if we have to stop."

He groaned. I tousled his hair and moved to the back, where I would sit with the twins. Rose was already asleep, but Henry was looking curiously around the vehicle. It was their first road-trip…first of many.

"We're ready," James announced, hopping into the driver's seat, "How are they?"

"Fine," I yawned, "Ready to go."

He threw the car in gear and we were off. He tried a few feeble attempts at conversation.

"So how were they last night?" he asked.

"Loud," Meowth griped, "Now shuddup so weese can get some shut eye!"

Meowth did not do well on no sleep, but despite his complaints, he was just as in much in love with the twins as we were. During the night, when I got up to feed the babies, even before they started crying, he would be sitting on the bedside table, watching the babies as they slept. Growlie would sometimes be with them. They had gotten more cooperative after the babies came along.

I smiled a little as James made a zipping motion over his lips. Then I closed my eyes and slipped off.

When I woke, the car was stopped and I was alone in the vehicle. I jolted awake as I looked at the empty car-seats. I fumbled with the seatbelt and bolted from the car. We were in a gas station parking lot. I rushed inside, where I saw Teddy and Meowth hanging out by the washroom door with a stroller that held one of my children.

"Hey, sleepin' beauty," Meowth greeted when he saw me. The smirk wiped from his face when he saw my livid expression, "Eh, Jess, ya okay?"

"Do I LOOK okay?" I shot at him.

"Actually, you look like a mess. Have you seen your hair? And…uh…your shirt…" he never finished as I seized him by the fur.

"Where is my idiot boyfriend and where is my son?" I snarled. Meowth pointed to the washroom and I dropped him to the floor.

"Youse welcome!" he called after me. I ignored him at entered the washroom without knocking. James looked up from the diaper he was changing.

"Hey, Jess, you're awake," James said, "This guy was getting pretty smelly and I didn't want to wake you-"

"So you left me in the car alone?" I glowered.

"You looked so peaceful-"

"Peaceful? Do you think me waking up alone and sore is peaceful?" I asked, gesturing to my chest.

* * *

Jack winced, "Too much info."

Jessie flushed, "Sorry."

* * *

James blushed, "Uh, Honey, maybe you should change your-"

Henry chose that moment to pee all over James. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face nor the unladylike snort, followed by giggles that I was powerless to stop. Finally, I ducked out and stood with Teddy and Meowth, laughing until tears streamed down my face.

"Uh, Mom, what's so funny?" Teddy asked. I couldn't form words. I just kept laughing.

"She's finally cracked," Meowth observed, "I knew all dat sleep deprivation was gonna send her all loopy."

It took a couple minutes for me to finally calm down, "Alright, I'm going to take Rose to the car to feed her," I announced, "You guys can get some snacks," I said, passing the money to Teddy and picking up my daughter. Rose was smiling again, and no matter how many times Meowth said it was gas, her smiles still brightened by day.

"You have your dad's smile," I told her, "Not his stupid one, but the nice one that makes Mommy melt around him."

She gurgled and then spit up. I sighed and mopped her up. This mothering thing never got easier, despite Meowth's promises. James returned with Henry a few minutes later.

"You know, I am sorry," James said as he strapped Henry in. I noticed that he had wet down his face and hair and had bought a clean gas-station t-shirt.

"I know," I sighed, gently stroking Rose's little hand.

"I called my grandparents. They're really excited about seeing the twins," he told me.

"They're your grandparents on your mother's side," I clarified as I watched Teddy walk towards us, sharing his bag of chips with Meowth, who was perched on Teddy's shoulder. James followed my gaze towards his father's illegitimate son.

"That won't matter to them," James assured me.

"Okay. I just don't want to see him get hurt," I said. We stopped talking when Teddy and Meowth hopped into the car. It was another two hours before we turned into the long driveway of James's grandparents' estate. Though smaller than his parent's estate, it was still pretty big. In the rear-view mirror, I saw Teddy shrink into the backseat. This place was too similar to the one James took him from. By the time James put the car in park, his kindly old grandparents stood on the front staircase, waiting for us.

"Little James!" his grandmother cooed, as he leaned down to let her kiss his cheek. He towered over his grandparents.

"Hello, Nanny. Hi Pop-pop!" James grinned, "This is Jessie," he introduced proudly.

"Ah, I remember her," Pop-pop said with a knowing smile, "Your 'secretary', huh?" James flushed red at this and suddenly I remembered the last time we had come across James's grandparents. James's chimecho was ill and luckily we had been near their house. They didn't know at the time that their grandson was a member of Team Rocket.

"_I do remember now your ma and pa tellin' us that you got engaged? Is she the one?" his Nanny asked._

"_She looks like such a dear!" His grandparents smiled warmly at me over James's shoulder._

* * *

"And what? You pretended to be his wife?" Jack asked, unimpressed.

"Not exactly."

* * *

"_M-me and Jessie?" James stammered, "I'd rather die!"_

"_Oh?" I growled. Any man would have been lucky to marry me._

"_Jessie's actually my executive secretary and my personal manager is Meowth," James lied._

"_Secretary?" I gasped._

"_Manager?" Meowth grimaced._

* * *

"Secretary?" Jack laughed, "Ah, you two had such humble beginnings."

"I should tell you about our training days," Jessie commented dryly.

"One story at a time, I think," Jack chuckled.

* * *

"Not quite," I smiled, "It's nice to see you again-"

"Chiiime!" a little chimecho suddenly flew out of the house and wrapped its tail around James's eyes. Some things never changed. James's grandfather laughed.

"Ah yes, that little guy missed you," Pop-pop said, "And it's wonderful to see you again, Jessie."

I wasn't so sure about that. The last time I was here, Meowth and I tried to steal their grass pokemon.

"And where are the little ones?" Nanny asked kindly.

"Just sleeping," I said, opening a door so she could peer inside. Henry was fast asleep, but Rose had her eyes open. Teddy was still sitting stiffly in the backseat trying to blend into the fabric.

"Oh, they're just darlin'!" she gushed, "And hello to you, young man," she said to Teddy, who squeaked a little.

"This is Teddy. He's shy around strangers," I explained, "He wasn't treated very well after his mother passed away."

"Ah, poor little dear. And so thin. Why, I think we have some cookies in the kitchen. Oatmeal chocolate chip. Little James's favourite," Nanny said kindly, "Now why don't we all head inside?"

James beamed as he and I carried the twins' car seats into the small mansion. Teddy stuck close beside us, even as we all enjoyed cookies around the kitchen table. Nanny was holding Rose. She had been overjoyed when we told her that we named the baby after her. Pop-pop held Henry. It was nice to see them with some kind of family.

"So we were wondering if you had any ideas about where we could go," James was saying.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here, Dear," Nanny replied.

"We don't want to impose," I dismissed, "It would just be nice to have a place of our own."

"Aside from that, Mother and Father aren't exactly too fond of the situation," James added.

Pop-pop shook his head, "I still don't understand what is going through that girl's head," he huffed, speaking of James's mother like she was a rebellious teenager rather than a grown and rather intimidating woman.

"Ah, Koji, you know she's never been able to think straight when it comes to that Morgan boy," Nanny reminded her husband, and then to us, she explained, "James's mother met his father just after she started college. He was a might few years older than her, but she was smitten. She was interviewing him for her journalism class…yes, I imagine that's where you get that writing talent of yours, little James…and after that he was all she would talk about. She switched schools so she would be closer to him. Not long after, they were married. It was another few years before you came along, little James."

"But back to the task at hand," Pop-pop said, suddenly all business, giving the sense that this was a touchy subject for the kind old man, "Now, Silver Shoal is a great coastal community. I had no idea that them Rocket folks made their way there every winter."

"Well, it's going to be hard for us to live there knowing that they will come every year," James said, "and it's such a shame. I know we all really liked it there."

"There could be a way around that," Pop-pop mused, "Getting the law involved would help, I'm sure."

"Team Rocket would be ready for that. They don't back down easily," I stated, "And we can't talk to the police. We're ex-criminals and they think I kidnapped James or something."

"I'm sure we could help with the manhunt your parents have orchestrated," Nanny piped up, "I'm sure all it would take is telling the authorities that James eloped with someone else and was in conflict with his parents."

Pop-pop nodded in agreement, "Also, you could help yourselves by offering the authorities a deal. Maybe an exchange of information in exchange for protection."

"We can't do dat!" Meowth squawked, "Jess and Jim would be in da slammer and I'd get stuck with the rugrats!"

"Meowth's right," I said, "What if they decide to throw us in jail? Who would take care of our babies?"

"We can't risk it," James agreed, "Plus, we don't have that much information. We've been out of the inside circle for a LONG time."

"Alright," Pop-pop said, "but it is something to consider."

* * *

"Did you do it? Did you become a rat?" Jack asked. Jessie shook her head.

"We couldn't risk losing the twins," she said, "Even with the chance of protection, it wasn't worth it if we would lose our babies. Maybe that was the dumb choice, but how could we have known then what we know now?"

"Too true," Jack nodded.

* * *

Pop-pop said he'd look for more housing options for us and then he and Nanny retired for an afternoon nap, leaving me, James, Teddy, Meowth, and the twins to get settled. James, the twins, and I took a room to ourselves and, after some reassurance from James, Teddy chose the one next to ours, which he would share with Meowth and Growlie. The poor kid was terrified of this uppercrust lifestyle. His experience with James's parents really scarred the kid…on more than just his arms.

As I lay in bed with James, I couldn't help but ask, "Do your grandparents know what happened to Teddy at your parents?"

James let out a long sigh as he glanced over at the bassinet his grandmother had found for us, "No, not exactly. I just told them that we had Teddy because Mother and Father were having problems."

"It's hard to think that your mother could be the way she is when your grandparents are so warm and loving," I said.

"Nanny didn't tell you the whole story," James told me, "I barely know it myself, but in my father's world, it's pretty much unheard of for someone like him to marry the daughter of pokemon ranchers. She had to jump through all kinds of hoops just to talk with him. When she dropped out of journalism school, she moved and attended a snooty finishing school, just so she could be well-mannered enough or worthy enough or whatever."

"All that for one guy?" I wrinkled my nose. James chuckled.

"Wouldn't you do it for me?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was it you said three years ago? That you'd rather die?" I reminded him.

"How did I know you were going to bring that up?" he laughed, "It's a good thing my feelings have changed."

"To what?" I asked, snuggling closer to him.

"To where I'd die for you without thinking twice," he vowed.

"I hope it never comes to that," I whispered back, kissing him.

"I love you," he said sweetly, leaning over to kiss me softly, which slowly turned into more…until Henry decided that he was hungry.

* * *

"I should have told him that I would have done anything for him," Jessie admitted.

"I'm sure he knew."

"I hope so," she said back.

* * *

That next morning, we got a very rude surprise in the form of Theodore Parker scrambling into our bed in between us.

"Ted, what are you doing?" James moaned as I buried my head in a pillow. It was nine in the morning and James and I were operating on a grand total of four hours of sleep, not that it was new at this point, but it still sucked.

"Th-th-th…here…here…" Teddy stammered.

"Teddy, slow down. What's wrong?" James asked concern dripping from every word. I lifted my head and saw that the sweet, happy little boy was reduced to a pale, shivering, stammering mess.

"Teddy?" I questioned. Teddy hugged my middle.

"I-I don't w-w-wanna go back! D-d-d-don't make me! I'll be good!"

This outburst caused little whimpers to come from the bassinet. I'd deal with that in a minute, but at that moment, James's brother needed me more than the twins. I pried Teddy off so I could look into his scared green eyes, "Teddy, you're not going anywhere. What's gotten into you?"

But he clenched his eyes shut and rocked back and forth on the bed. It was Meowth that answered.

"Hey, guys?" he said, watching as we tried to calm the kid, "James's parents are here."

We all froze, even as the little whimpers in the bassinet grew louder.

* * *

"And?" Jack prodded.

"And nothing…at least not until you tell me what happens next with Silver."

"Is that even remotely fair?" Jack scoffed, "I thought this was a Christmas present."

"It's two parts," Jessie shrugged, "One now, one after."

"Conniving thing you are, Jessilina. I will get you back for this."

"Try me."

**TBC**

**AN: Ah, yes, the ever so wonderful Morgan parents...and I'm sure that they will be thrilled to learn what their son has been up to.**

**Next chapter: Jack makes a potentially deadly decision about his nephew's future.**

**Songs That Inspired This Chapter:  
-It Won't be Like This for Long by Darius Rucker. Love it. Probably one of the most adorable songs out there.**


	36. Choices and Consequence

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

**Chapter 36: Choices and Consequences**

_Growing up with you was torture_  
_watching all the things you did_  
_now it seems our life is over_  
_even though were still just kids_

_You saw the look on my face_  
_You saw the way I have changed_  
_Now Im telling you straight_

_Turnaround, don't follow the others_  
_Turnaround you know were still brothers_  
_Turnaround and walk away from this life of pain_

_So many times I've seen what you do_  
_And all alone it's hard to cope_  
_So many time I barely knew you_  
**...Low Level Flight - Turn Around**

"Alright, then," Jack said, "I'll see if I can one-up you in the cliffhanger department."

"I doubt it," Jessie said.

"And then I'll get the second half of my Christmas Present," Jack laughed. Jessie smiled too, but it was quickly replaced with a scowl with his next words.

* * *

It was November 17, 1987. Jessie's birthday was in six days-

* * *

"Another time-skip?" Jessie groaned.

* * *

Jessie's birthday was in six days and I was babysitting while Miya went on a mission with Catherine and Daphne. I sat on the couch, nursing a beer with Aracanine at my feet. Jessie was already in her bed and had her vulpix curled up beside her. She was totally unaware of just how complicated our lives had become, but the weight of everything that had happened in the last four months hit me like a hammer. That trip to Cleopatra Island was the last time I can truly say that I wasn't worried about anything.

"_Mommy, I wanna play!" Jessie moaned as Miya slathered her with sunscreen._

"_One more minute," Miya said calmly. Then Miya finished and Jessie was off like a shot with a plastic pail in tow._

"_You should put some of this on," Miya added, looking at me. I shrugged as I rolled over onto my stomach._

"_I'm fine," I scoffed. She rolled her eyes and began to apply sunscreen to herself._

"_Jack, you're a ginger. You'll bake like a lobster," she commented. It was lost on me, as I was following her hands gliding over her body._

"_Uncle Jack!" Jessie screeched, snapping me out of my daze. She ran up and pounced on my back, "I wanna swim."_

"_I wanna sleep," I teased._

"_But Uncle, I'm a princess," she argued, sitting on my back and crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_Of what?" I demanded, "Don't princesses have a castle?" I asked, looking at her over my shoulder. She looked like she was trying to work that out in her head._

"_Come on, Jessie," Miya said, "Let's let this big grump sleep and we'll make a huge castle," she suggested, scooping Jessie off of my back. She took Jessie near the water and I watched as they built the castle, at least until I dozed off in the heat._

"_Uncle Jack, take me swimming now, please!" Jessie whispered in my ear, waking me up. I opened my eyes only to be looking into her beautiful blues._

"_Swimming, huh?" I questioned._

"_Yup," she nodded, "Mommy and me made a castle and I'm the princess and Mommy's the queen and we say we want to go swim."_

"_She sure is," I chuckled, "Alright, little fish."_

"_Uncle Jack, I'm a princess! Not a ucky fish!" she protested as I tossed her in the air. Miya laughed along with us as we ran and splashed in the water._

That had been back in August. I missed the island. Miya and I both agreed that it was paradise, and that we would go back at some time. It was like nothing that went on at home mattered. Now it seemed that I was consumed by everyone's problems…starting with those that revolved around my little nephew.

_Silver wore poke ball pajamas. He crawled up onto the chair at Miya's kitchen table and he and Jessie ate their Froot Loops while they chattered back and forth._

"_How do I tell him?" I whispered to Miya._

"_I wish I had an answer," she said back. I ended up waiting until I took Silver back to my old rooms at headquarters._

"_Uncle, when's Momma coming home?" he asked before I could say a word. I sighed and knelt down to his height._

"_Silver, Momma had an accident," I told him, "She…she has to go up to heaven."_

"_Where's that?" Silver asked, "When will she come back?"_

"_She won't be coming back, Silver," I said heavily, "Once someone goes up to heaven, they can't come back…but she'll be watching you. No matter what, she's always watching."_

_Silver looked confused, "Did she want to go?"_

"_No, Sil," I shook my head, "She would never want to leave you, but sometimes we don't have a choice."_

_It was then that Silver's eyes started to tear up, "Mommy can't hug me anymore," he sniffled and then he was crying. I pulled him close to me and held him._

It wasn't remotely fair that I had to tell Silver about his mother, but I loved that kid. I spent as much time with him as possible. Then I had to make a choice: follow Jade's instructions or leave Silver with my brother.

_I was a pallbearer. As we made our way to the cemetery, Joseph, Jade's brother, some cousins of Jade's, and some of her friends carried her body to her grave. Giovanni had broken two ribs and his arm in the rockslide. He looked horrible with his cast and the bruises. I always thought nothing could harm him. I was wrong and it was almost enough for me to reconsider following Jade's instructions._

_Then we got to the grave, which was not in our family plot. I glanced at mother and Giovanni, who stood side-by-side. If I had been in Giovanni's position and my wife had died, I would have fought tooth-and-nail to have her placed to rest with my family. Giovanni didn't look too perturbed and mother was stoic, not showing the slightest bit of emotion over her dead daughter-in-law._

_I looked to Silver, who stood by his father in a small suit. He looked so confused. I just wanted to scoop him up and comfort him. He looked so alone. I looked to Isabelle, who was holding her daughter close to her. She was next to the Morgans, who had left their son at home with his nanny. Then my eyes met Miya's. She followed my gaze to Silver and she understood. She had left Jessie at the daycare so she could freely move to comfort the little boy. It should be Giovanni who looked to his son, not Miya, not me. _

_After the funeral, we met back at my mother's house. Isabelle took Silver and Jessiebelle to lay them down for a nap. I stood with Miya having a drink, when Greyson Cole, Jade's brother, came up to me._

"_Can I talk to you?" he asked me. I nodded and followed him outside. He held up a letter, similar to the one I had received from Jade, "My sister said I could talk to you about Silver. She said she doesn't want him here."_

"_I know," I told him, "but we're talking about taking my brother's kid away from him. How could I justify that?"_

"_How can you justify your brother murdering my sister?" Greyson asked, "Because he did. I know he did."_

"_How? Were you there? "I asked._

"_No, but I had a city coroner examine my sister's body…not the one your family has paid off. My sister died of a broken neck. All of the other injuries happened post mortem…after she died."_

_I frowned, "It was a rockslide. It-"_

"_She died two hours before the rockslide," Greyson revealed, "and then there's this."_

_He pulled something out of his pocket and opened his palm to me. In it, there was a detonator with a red strip of used C-4. I took it from him, recognizing it as one that Team Rocket was designing._

"_Where did you get this?" I whispered, taking the used bomb from him._

"_From the section of the mountain where my sister hiked before she died," Greyson said, "My sister was killed. All I want is to keep my nephew from the same fate. He's the only thing I have left of my sister. Please."_

I had done my own investigating after my talk with Greyson. The design team behind the detonation device said that Giovanni often reviewed their progress. More detonation devices were found on the mountain. It was hard to overlook the evidence or the fact that my brother had thrown himself into work, leaving Silver with a nanny or at the daycare, just as Jade had said he would do.

Jade and Greyson had been right about everything and after a month of denial and gathering evidence, I was ready to do my part.

_I was at the playground with Joseph, Jessiebelle, Jessie, and Silver. My brother and I decided to take the kids out to get their minds off of the tense atmosphere around headquarters. Nothing seemed to be peaceful anymore, but thankfully the kids were unaware as they played together on the playground. Joe and I sat on a bench, watching them._

"_Honestly, the woman is driving me insane," Joseph griped bitterly, "If I hear one more word about fucking money, I am going to…" he trailed off, making a strangling motion with his hands._

"_Joe, come on, man. She's your wife and the mother of-"_

"_Don't preach to me, Jack," he snapped, "You have it all figured out, don't you? Perfect girl, perfect kid. You don't know what I'm going through."_

"_Then explain it to me," I demanded, "What is so unbearable about your life-"_

"_I don't love her," Joseph revealed._

"_Then divorce her. Don't kill her," I chided him, think of my dead sister-in-law._

"_I do that and my claim to the inheritance is gone. Mother adores Isabelle," Joseph muttered bitterly._

"_And the money is more important than your happiness? That's the stupidest thing-"_

"_Money is happiness, Jack. I know that they say money can't buy happiness, but think about the fact that it buys food and the homes we live in. Not to mention the cars and all the stuff kids need. Money makes this world go round and if you don't have it, you're fucked," he argued, angrily crossing his arms._

"_Maybe for you, but the money doesn't matter for me. I was willing to give it all up so I could be with Miya and Jessie. If it came down to it, I would still pick them over the money in a heartbeat," I told him._

"_Sure you would, Mr. Perfect, but tell me, what would happen if you and the little woman suddenly lost Mother's favour, huh? What if all your money was gone? What would you do?" he demanded._

"_We'd get by," I shrugged, "I'd get a job. I'd find a way. You can be flat broke and still be the happiest man in the world."_

"_Keep fucking believing-"_

"_Daddy, daddy!" Jessiebelle cried, running up to us, "A man is talking to Silver!"_

_We both jumped to our feet and rushed across the playground to the swings, where Silver was talking to a man and Jessie was standing shyly by a swing. When she saw me, she ran to me._

"_Uncle Jack, who's that?" she whispered._

"_It's alright, Baby," I whispered back._

"_Hey!" Joseph shouted, "Get away from my nephew!" he grabbed the guy's shoulder, but was knocked away when the man turned. It was Greyson._

"_He's my nephew. My sister raised him," Greyson said._

"_He's my brother's kid," Joe growled, "Silver, get over here!"_

_Greyson put a hand on Silver's shoulder, preventing him from coming to us, "Silver is going to come with me. Just like she wanted."_

"_Like hell-"_

_Greyson clocked Joseph. My brother fell back to the ground unconscious._

"_Daddy!" Jessiebelle screamed._

"_Hey!" I lunged, grabbing Greyson by the collar. We struggled for a moment._

"_Sorry," he whispered in my ear. He threw me back against the metal swing set. My head connected and all I felt was pain. I heard Jessie scream for me before my eyes shut._

_I woke to paramedics checking me over. Joe was awake and he had the two girls._

_Silver and Greyson were gone._

* * *

"That was staged, wasn't it?" Jessie asked, "You knew Greyson would be there."

"I had to make it look real," Jack revealed, "which was why I had to get hurt."

* * *

Naturally, Mother and Giovanni had all forces searching for Greyson and Silver, but I knew that they were no longer in Kanto. Grey had a signed note from Jade, allowing him to take Silver out of the country. From the playground, they hopped on a ferry and left. That was the last time I saw my nephew.

"Uncle Jack?" Jessie questioned. I looked over and saw that my daughter had gotten out of bed. I smiled at her and set my beer on the end table.

"Can't sleep, Honey?" I asked. She shook her head and came to crawl into my arms. Her little vulpix followed her.

"Can you sleep, Uncle?" she asked.

"No, I can't, Honey," I replied, "I'm thinking about stuff."

"Me and Mommy?" she questioned.

"Always."

_Just a week ago, I sat with my mother and brothers in a business meeting. It had gone south fast. Giovanni had shouted at the executives and raved about things that needed to be done. His temper, though short to begin with, had become even more volatile in the last few months. Mother allowed it for a while, stating that he was grieving. Now, she was sick of it._

"_Out," she demanded the executives, "You three stay," she ordered us. We obeyed. Giovanni looked as if he was ready to yell at her._

"_Son, I understand you are mourning the loss of your family," Mother told him, "but real men are able to overcome their feelings and perform their duties."_

"_You aren't even looking for him!" Giovanni snapped, "That son-of-a-bitch stole from me and you don't care!"_

"_Giovanni, you are acting like a brat boy! Every effort is being made to find my grandson!" Mother argued, "Grow up and use your head!"_

"_Gio, sit down-" I started, but then stopped, for it looked like my brother was going to hit me._

"_Listen. You three are set to inherit this company when I am gone. I will not have it tarnished by rash and foolish acts. Giovanni, you should rest. Joseph, go home to your wife. Jack, a word," Mother barked. With a hateful glare, Giovanni left the room. Joseph followed, looking bitter._

"_Right now you are the most stable of the three of you," Mother said, "In the event of my passing, it is my wish that you continue in my stead."_

"_What?" I asked dumbfounded, "Mother, I am the youngest and-"_

"_And you have a steady relationship with a valued, worthy agent. You have risen above and beyond my expectations business-wise. Our agents respect you. You, my son, will be my successor."_

"_Thank you, Mother."_

_I watched as she placed a ring box on the desk. She looked up at me, "Give this to Miss Miyamoto. If you are to lead our team, I need to know that there will be a strong woman at your side."_

_I opened the box and saw my mother's engagement ring, the same one my father had given her. She had not passed it to Giovanni on account that his marriage had been the kind to cover up an illegitimate pregnancy. Joseph hadn't received it because, at the time, he had been trying to impress Isabelle's family. Mother had paid for a new, expensive ring._

"_Mother, I…" I was speechless._

"_You do intend to marry Miss Miyamoto, yes?" Mother asked dangerously._

"_Of course."_

"_Good. I was unsure about this, Jack, I must confess, what with her having a child of her own. The girl would be an obstacle to your future heirs-"_

"_Mother, I love Jessie. She will be no obstacle," I assured her. Mother nodded._

"_Be aware, Jack," she warned, but then her face softened, "I want every happiness for you, My Son. Every happiness in the world."_

_So why did the prospect of leading Team Rocket scare the hell out of me?_

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked my daughter. Jessie nodded and I smiled, "One day, when you're big, you are going follow all of your dreams. Anything you want, you can have."

"Anything?"

"Anything," I nodded. And she would. I could give it to her. She could be free of the competition I had to endure. She could go out into the world and do what she wished without ever fearing my disapproval. I would have the power to do that for her.

But then there was a niggling feeling in my brain as I remembered finding Giovanni alone at father's bar in the house.

"_Gio? Are you alright?" I asked as I shrugged on my coat, ready to leave and tell Miya the news. He looked at me, his grey eyes clear and purposeful, despite the amount of bourbon in his glass._

"_I know what she said to you," Giovanni revealed, raising his glass "Congratulations, Brother."_

"_Gio, I –"_

_My brother moved across the room and was right in my face, "Are you happy now, little brother? Now that you've take EVERYTHING from me!" he shouted, throwing the bourbon across the room._

"_Giovanni, you're upset-"_

"_I'm the oldest. I worked my ass off to impress her and nothing! Nothing is ever good enough!" he cried, "It was you. You took MY title! MY inheritance!"_

"_Gio, you're drunk!"_

_He seized me by the collar, "I am not drunk, you lying piece of scum! It wasn't enough that you took my SON, but now you have to go and take the life I SHOULD HAVE!"_

"_I never touched Silver. What the hell-"_

"_I know, Jack! I know what you did. I saw you talking with Greyson Cole at the funeral. You suggested taking the children to the park. You were the last one to see Cole."_

"_I was hit along with Joe!" I protested, "Do you think I would hurt my nephew?"_

"_Do you think I'm stupid?" he snarled, "You were hit so it would look like you weren't involved. It was a ruse!"_

"_You're delusional!"_

_He threw me to the ground, "And you will never lead Team Rocket. You will NOT take that from me! You understand that? You will NOT take anything else from me!"_

_I got to my feet, "Go home, Gio. You're just a paranoid little boy._

"_This is your one warning, Jack! Step down!"_

_I walked away and out the door._

I shuddered at the memory. Giovanni had been drunk, but he had also been right about my involvement in the kidnapping of his son. I denied it, of course, but that hardly eased the guilt I felt over driving my brother to that point. Also, there was the way he threatened me. Somehow, I was sure that my brother, the one who taught me to ride a bike and took me to the shooting range, would go to any lengths to protect his birthright.

I remembered Jade telling me that he was against me, always against me, and that she was scared for me. I had convinced myself that my brother wouldn't hurt me, as irrational as that sounds. His threat made me believe I was wrong. At least it was enough to make me hold off on telling Miya that we were chosen to inherit Team Rocket. I had to be sure that Giovanni's threats were empty.

"Uncle, can you read me a story?" Jessie asked sweetly from my arms.

"Anything, Princess. What-"

Arcanine let out a low growl from the floor. I looked down at my pokemon. His ears were flat on his head and his heckles were raised.

"Arcanine?" I questioned. Then there was a smashing noise from the bedrooms. I felt my blood run cold. Arcanine took off, growling as he went to check it out.

"Uncle?" Jessie asked unsurely.

Then I heard snarling and a man screaming.

Then a gunshot.

* * *

Jack broke off and stared at the floor.

"You can't stop there!" Jessie protested.

"Let me collect my thoughts on this," Jack requested, "Please."

**TBC**

**AN: So things are thickening. Be sure to drop a review to let me know what you think!**

**Next: Jessie makes an impression on her in-laws.**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
-Footprints in the Sand by Leona Lewis. I always think of Jack, Miya, and Jessie on the beach.  
-Brother My Brother by Blessid Union of Souls. AKA The song from the first Pokemon Movie.  
-Brothers by Vic Mignogna.  
-Turn Around by Low Level Flight.**


	37. Messed Up Family Tree

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

**Chapter 37: Messed Up Family Tree**

_You didn't ask for this; nobody ever would  
Caught in the middle of this dysfunction  
It's your sad reality; It's your messed up family tree  
And all you're left with is all these questions:  
Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was?  
Do you have to carry what they've handed down?_

_No, this is not your legacy_  
_This is not your destiny_  
_Yesterday does not define you_

_Cause you're my child_  
_You're my chosen_  
_You are loved. You are loved_  
_And I will restore_  
_All that was broken_  
_You are loved. You are loved_

_And just like the seasons change winter into spring_  
_You're bringing new life to your family tree now_  
**…Matthew West – Family Tree**

"Ready for the next part of that Christmas present," Jack said, leaning back in his chair.

"After that cliffhanger?" Jessie protested.

"You promised Jessilina," Jack shrugged, "So what happened when James's parents came calling?"

* * *

James's chimecho and mime jr. were very invested in the twins, almost as much as Meowth was. After James explained to Chimecho that he was a father, Chimecho was thrilled to perform for the babies, not that they really did much, but it was kind of cute to see them stare wide-eyed at the pokemon. And Mime jr. was always a performer and enjoyed new people and pokemon.

So while James and I sat frozen on the bed with a terrified Teddy Parker, Mime jr. and Chimecho took it upon themselves to hover over the bassinet to distract the whimpering babies.

"What do we do?" I asked, still holding Teddy. James got out of bed and walked over to the window, opening it just a bit. Voices floated into the room.

"Of course we're happy to see you," Nanny was saying, "We're just surprised."

"We were actually on our way to Celadon City and we thought it would be nice to see you, Mother," James's mother said, her southern accent crystal clear. Teddy shrank closer to me.

"A day trip," James's father added, "Say, who's vehicle is that parked in the drive?"

"We're borrowing it from a friend. See how we like it. Maybe get one someday," Pop-pop said. James's father let out a chuckle.

"Kojiro, you know that we're more than happy to offer you a chauffer-"

"A real man is able to drive himself around, Son," Pop-pop dismissed, "I think it's a nice car."

"Father, at your age, you really should not be driving," James's mother said.

"Nonsense," Pop-pop grumbled, "Now let's head inside before we all catch a cold."

"What do we do?" I whispered again.

"I think…I don't know…" James stammered, moving to open the door a crack so that we could listen to what was going on downstairs.

"Mother, why are there car-seats in the entryway?" James's mother asked. I silently cursed our stupidity for leaving them out. Nanny and Pop-pop were silent for a moment, then it seemed Pop-pop had found a believable story.

"We bought them for James," he said. More silence.

"James?" Mrs. Morgan asked, her voice sharp.

"He called us. He and his girlfriend just had twins," Pop-pop explained, which was technically the truth.

"Girlfriend?" Mrs. Morgan hissed, "Girlfriend?"

"She don't sound happy," Meowth commented dryly.

"Anna, dear, perhaps it's time to sit down," Nanny suggested.

"Sit down?" Mrs. Morgan gasped, "Mother, do you realize what that boy has done? He…he…" she stammered in a very unladylike way.

"Darling, please calm down," Mr. Morgan said, "Perhaps the situation is still salvageable."

"What is his number?" Mrs. Morgan asked, "I want to speak with him."

"Anna-"

"Mother, I want to speak with my son!" Mrs. Morgan demanded.

"Okay, seriously, what do we do?" I hissed to James. Before he could answer, his cell phone rang. We looked at it as if it was a bomb, knowing who it was.

"What is that?" Mr. Morgan asked.

"He heard it!" Meowth winced.

"I have to go down there," James said, throwing on a shirt.

"But what about us?" I questioned.

"If I don't go, my father is going to come up here and that's the last thing anybody wants," James told me, "I'll go down, argue and that'll be it. I'll be back."

"James, I don't know…"

"Jessiebelle's not with them. I'll be fine. I'll be back," he promised, quickly kissing me before he opened the door and left the room.

"Shit," I muttered, moving from the bed to stand by the door.

"James!" I heard his mother gasp.

"Son, what are you doing here?" his father questioned.

"I came to visit Nanny and Pop-pop and tell them the news," James said.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true!" Mrs. Morgan begged.

"I'm a father," James told her, "Their names are-"

"How could you do this to us?" his mother cried in anger, "Have you any idea what a disgrace this is?"

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," James replied calmly, "but I love my girlfriend and I love my kids."

There was a loud smack.

"Anna! What on earth-" Nanny've shocked voice was quickly drowned out by her daughter's.

"Love? You think love has anything to do with this? You just disgraced this entire family by thinking with your…your…"

Penis? Dick? Head between his legs? I finished for her, rolling my eyes from my spot by the door. Apparently she was too prim and proper to use such vulgar words.

"What about Jessiebelle?" she raged, "What about your fiancé? You were to marry-"

"I want nothing to do with her!" James shouted, angrier than I had ever heard him, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to marry her? I thought I made that clear!"

"It is your duty!" Mrs. Morgan snarled, "And what will we do now? Sweet Jessiebelle won't take you after this!"

"Good! I don't want her!"

"Darling, there may be a way to salvage the situation," Mr. Morgan said again, "Jessiebelle needn't know about this little…incident and-"

"If you think I'm abandoning my family, you're crazy!" James shouted.

"We are your family, James-"

"I have a new family. I'm not leaving Jessie or my kids!"

"Illegitimate children!" James's father said, "James, I told you before, the only children worth your time are those that are worthy. Illegitimate children are not real-"

And then shit hit the fan.

"Is that what you think of Teddy? Is that what you think of MY BROTHER?" James shouted.

"How do you know about that?" Mr. Morgan asked, his voice uncharacteristically small.

"Who do you think has been taking care of him? Huh? I bet you didn't even give him a second thought all these months!" James accused.

"James, you don't understand-"

"I understand plenty! When we found him, he had burns on his arms that were infected! He got those in YOUR house! He's terrified of you!"

"I didn't know," Mr. Morgan said softly.

"Sure," James said, disbelieving, "But the difference between you and me, Father, is that I love the woman I'm with and I love our children, including Teddy. You can't say the same, can you?"

James's father was silent.

"How could you speak to your father that way?" Mrs. Morgan interjected, "Your father knows his place and has since made his…mistake… right! You on the other hand, are dooming this family!"

"How? Explain that to me!"

"You are our only heir! And I have worked far too hard to ensure that you would inherit all of our fortune!" Mrs. Morgan revealed, "I worked too hard to ensure your security!"

"Well, I don't want it! I don't want any of it!"

There was another smack. Then there were feet pounding on the steps and the door burst opened. James stood there, livid, with an angry red mark on his cheek, the kind he would get after I smacked him in the same place twice.

* * *

"Ah, you're such a loving woman," Jack teased.

Jessie opened her mouth to make a sarcastic reply along the lines of James liking it rough, but then blanched, remembering that Jack was technically her father.

"I can change," she snapped lamely. Man, this hanging with her father deal was really cramping her style.

* * *

"We're leaving. I can't…we can't be in the same house as them," James said.

"James-"

"Let's just go," he said shortly. I followed his lead, packing up the children. Pop-pop and Nanny appeared in the doorway.

"Son, are you alright?" Pop-pop asked.

"We're leaving," James told him, "Thank you for everything, but we have to go."

"I understand, little James," Nanny said, reaching up to touch his cheek, "but dear, try not to blame them. They're set in their ways and are scared of some of the decisions they've made-"

"Sure," James sighed, "I love you both. Thank you."

"You'll come back soon, I imagine," Pop-pop said, "Make your way home to Silver Shoal. I'll take care of the rest."

"But Pop-pop-"

"Trust me," he said. Strangely enough, we did.

I carried Rose and James carried Henry as we made our way downstairs. Teddy was right beside us, trying to hide behind us. The Morgans stood in the foyer, their eyes wide as they looked to us.

"So this is what you've disgraced us for?" Mrs. Morgan hissed, "This…this…trollop!"

Trollop?

* * *

"It's a snooty term for whore," Jack supplied helpfully.

"I figured out that much for myself, thanks," Jessie replied.

* * *

"Don't rise to it," James whispered to me, "Just ignore it."

He knelt down and buckled Henry into his car-seat. I stood and watched his parents. His mother was glaring hatefully at me. His father was looking at Teddy, frowning. I could feel Teddy shiver against me.

"Honey?" James questioned, inciting his mother even more.

"Take Rose," I told him, passing him our daughter so that he could buckle her in as well. I was keeping an eye on his parents.

"You're going to destroy him!" Mrs. Morgan shook in fury, "All because you seduced my sweet child to sin and disrespect me!"

"You're crazy, Lady," I said back.

"You took my child! You turned him against us!"

"Now you're just being dramatic," I spat, "James always has a choice with me. He never had one with you. People tend to go where there's freedom."

"Freedom," Mrs. Morgan said the word as if it tasted disgusting in her perfect, painted mouth. She took a couple steps towards me, "There are more important things, things you have yet to learn, little girl!"

I had had enough. She hits my boyfriend, says my children don't matter, and pretty much called me a whore in snooty-people terms. So I rose to the bait…or perhaps stooped to her level and said, "Maybe if your son and husband had had a little freedom, they wouldn't have wandered."

Everyone froze.

"What did you just say?" Mrs. Morgan hissed.

"James ran away. Your husband had an affair," I stated, "and I bet both of them did it to get away from this craziness!"

"You insolent little-" she raised her hand to me, but I caught it before it hit my face. Suddenly Growlie let out a warning bark and put himself between me and Mrs. Morgan. She stumbled back.

"You mutt-"

"Hey!" Meowth chirped, jumping onto Growlie's back, claws unsheathed, looking ready to claw her face off, "You've said enough, Lady! Leave our family alone."

Looking thoroughly defeated, Mrs. Morgan clenched her fists together as she tightly crossed her arms. She glared at me and I glared right back.

"You can think this is over, but I have worked far too hard to let the likes of you destroy this empire!" she spat.

"Mother, shut up," James told her hatefully, as he picked up both car-seats and walked out the door. I followed, with Teddy clutching my shirt as he, Meowth, and Growlie followed me out. James was already to the car, strapping the seats down. Teddy and I were nearly to it when James's father called after us.

"James!" he called, hurrying down the front steps, "James, try to understand our position! The choices we made…the people we owe…"

He was mere feet away from me and Teddy. Teddy made an odd jerk that put himself in front of me, nearly tripping me, but it was the farthest point away from his father. I turned and noticed Mr. Morgan stop suddenly, his eyes on Teddy and showing something…conflicted. Fear maybe? Pity? Disappointment?

"Boy…Teddy…" I heard him whisper. I felt Teddy shake behind me.

"Look, Buddy! Stay the hell away from my kid!" I snarled, and then to Teddy, I instructed, "Get into the car."

He obeyed and ran to James, who shut the door after him. Then James stood poised, unsure of what to do as he observed the stand-off between me and his father. What happened next stunned me.

"Take care of him," Mr. Morgan whispered, "Them…all of them."

"Well, duh," I shot back, "What would your wife say if she heard you?"

He sighed heavily, looking more like an old man than anything else, "Whatever you may think of me, I love my wife and my son. And him…the boy…Teddy…I loved his mother too. I did what I could for her. It wasn't enough so please...please take care of him."

"Always," I said back, turning to hop into the vehicle. James walked over to the driver's side.

"Honey?" he questioned.

"Drive, James," I ordered. As he backed out, I felt Teddy reach around the passenger's seat to hug me. I let him for a moment.

"Buckle up, Sweetie," I told him. He obeyed and I saw his small smile in the rear-view mirror. Meowth hopped up onto the center console.

"Jess, you is a bad ass," he commented.

"Well, duh," I said as James and I cracked up.

* * *

"Well, I can see you're popular with the in-laws," Jack commented.

"Very," Jessie laughed.

* * *

"So where are we goin'?" Meowth questioned. I looked over at James and he looked over at me.

"Well, we have options…I imagine Pop-pop is going to need some time to figure things out before we go back to Silver Shoal," James said, "There's Cerulean City, which is closest and we could visit Misty. We could go back to Pewter. We could stop at Delia's in Pallet Town."

"And we could stop in on Seto and Miki," I added, "I said we'd stop in with the babies."

"Sure," James agreed, though he didn't sound too enthused. He really didn't like Silver.

"Well, let's go to Cerulean first," I decided.

* * *

"Well, that sounds like some trip home," Jack commented.

"Yeah, it really was," Jessie nodded along, "But what happened to you and your daughter? Did you have your moment to think?"

Jack looked at her for a moment. Her eyes were earnest, as if his story suddenly meant more than his. It seemed strange, just how she was so invested in his life when he only listened to hers for entertainment. Was there something to it?

**TBC**

**AN: Well, I'm back again. The next update should be fairly soon. I've been making slight changes to my original plans for this fic and so far I'm happy with it. Please drop a review. I hope that there is still interest in this fanfic, which has now reached a very impressive length for me.**

**Next chapter: Jack and little Jessie are in a bit of hot water and he and Miya decide on a course of action.**

**Songs That Inspired This Chapter:  
-Family Tree by Matthew West. It's amazing how this song inspired most of this fic.  
-Second Chance by Shinedown. Love it and love how well it fits James's situation.**


	38. Hired Hitmen

**Fated**

Summary: Jessie finds herself in exile, forced into captivity with a mysterious stranger. With nowhere to go and seemingly no hope of escape, they share the stories behind their miserable fates. Hers is filled with questions. His is filled with answers.

**Chapter 38: Hired Hitmen**

_When you came into this world, you were just a baby girl,  
and your ruby blues just brought me to my knees.  
And I learned just what to do.  
Spending all my days with you.  
And I've found the truth, with it I've sworn to prove:_

_I'd give you all the stars, the sun, the moon,  
Give you my last breath if I needed to.  
Let you walk away to see the world you choose.  
I'd catch a falling star to light your way,  
down the open roads life that will pave,  
Should there come a day when you need my help to live,  
I'd give you everything I have to give._

_And I know this world is cruel,  
I'll do my best to shelter you,  
from the darkened sky that make you feel so blue.  
Whether I'm away or by your side,  
know that I'm your guiding light,  
to lead you down a path that you believe.  
_**...Stereo Fallout - Everything I have to Give**

Jack had had time to collect his thoughts on the next part of his story. He knew all too well what had happened next. It had made one of the top three worst moments of his life. He glanced over at Jessilina, who still looked eager to listen. She would most definitely have something to say at the end of this. He was curious about what that would be.

"I was holding my daughter," Jack started, "She had gotten up in the middle of the night to come sit with me. It probably saved her life. We had heard a noise and when Arcanine went to investigate, we heard a gun go off…"

* * *

The gunshot snapped me into action. I grabbed Jessie and carried her to the kitchen.

"Jessie, Sweetheart, I want you to hide in the cupboard," I whispered frantically, "Don't come out until I say, okay, Honey?"

"Uncle Jack, I'm scared!" she whimpered.

"I know. Just stay quiet and it will all be over," I assured her, shutting her and her little vulpix into the cupboard. There were voices coming from the bedrooms. I could hear them. I could hear their boots on the floor as they moved to the hallway. I pressed myself to the wall next to the hall, out of sight. I didn't breathe as I waited. It seemed like an eternity passed before I saw the gun edge out of the hallway.

I pounced, forcing the gun over the man's head and struggling with him. We fell to the floor and rolled around the living room, knocking over a lamp and an end table.

BANG!

The shot echoed through the apartment. The dead man's blood bounced into my face as I scrambled to my feet, clutching the gun as if my life depended on it. I stared down at the man I killed. He was dressed entirely in black and even had a black ski mask over his face. I reached down and took it off.

I recognized the man. He was a newer member that Giovanni had trained.

BANG!

Another shot. I felt a searing pain in my arm.

I reacted instantly, bringing my gun up and firing. Once, twice, three times.

The man who had just emerged from the hallway raced from the room, more a coward than anything. I tore after him. He fled through the open window in Jessie's room. I stopped cold in the doorway. It now resembled a war zone, and I nearly crumpled.

A lamp was broken on the floor. That had been the crash I heard earlier.

A man lay dead on the floor, bitten about the neck and badly burnt.

And my arcanine, my prized pokemon, was on his side, not moving. I could see the hole where the bullet had entered his skull. Tears of disbelief filled my eyes, knowing that I would never see him, hear him again. Never would he and I battle together again. He had given everything protecting me and Jessie.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Jessie whispered. She had never had to bury a pokemon, but she knew the pain of letting them go. She couldn't imagine losing one of her pokemon companions that way. Jack shut his eyes as if in pain.

"You just feel sick," he admitted, "And after you feel sick, you feel angry. I never caught the one that got away."

"You didn't go out the window after him?" Jessie asked. Jack shook his head.

* * *

Jessie screamed, waking me out of my haze.

I rushed to the living room, where Jessie was out of her cupboard and her vulpix was biting the face of a woman in dark clothing. The woman threw the little fox into the wall and then turned to Jessie.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

I emptied the magazine of the gun and watched with a sick satisfaction as the woman fell to the floor.

Jessie was screaming and crying. I rushed to her and held her to me. I glanced all around the room, waiting for the fourth man to return. I tossed aside the empty gun and lifted the gun from the woman's body. Where was he? Or was he waiting for me to take Jessie from the apartment so he could assassinate us as we got into my car?

I lifted Jessie and took her into the bathroom and set her in the tub. I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a chair and in an afterthought, picked up the unconscious vulpix as well. I returned to the bathroom and set vulpix with Jessie and after I locked the door, I put the chair beneath the doorknob.

"Uncle!" Jessie sobbed. I got in the tub with her and drew the curtain, "Vulpix wake up!" she cried. I pulled Jessie to me and gently inspected the baby vulpix. It was alive. Thank God.

"She'll be alright," I whispered, "She's just sleeping."

Jessie whimpered and clung tighter to me.

"_When daytime turns to night, when the moon shines bright, when you're tucked in tight, and everything's alright_," I sang softly. It was the lullaby Miya sang to her, "_drift softly to that place where secret thoughts run free, there come face to face with who you want to be. So fly a rocket to the moon and –_"

"You're singing it wrong," Jessie sniffled, "We swim in the ocean and then we fly to the moon."

"Sorry, Honey," I whispered, "_Swim across the ocean blue, fly a rocket to the moon. You can change your life or you can change the world. Take a chance, don't be afraid, life is yours to live. Take a chance and then the best is yet to come._"

"_Make a wish, it's up to you,_" Jessie sang with me, "_Find the strength inside and watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star. The magic's right there in your heart. Close your eyes, believe, and make a wish._"

We sat in silence until Jessie drifted off. I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. I had to protect her. Also, the adrenaline was wearing off, and suddenly I could feel the intense, stinging pain in my arm. It was hard to see the wound, as I was wearing a sweater, but the blood had already darkened the fabric. I didn't want to move and wake Jessie, so I put up with the pain.

I thought of Arcanine, who was now gone. I had other pokemon, yes, but he was my favourite. He was the father of the little vulpix that had so bravely defended my daughter. I blinked back tears and willed myself to think of something else.

There was the matter of the people that attacked us. They knew what they were after: Jessie. It was her room that they had broken into. It was the cupboard that the woman was going for, not me. If Jessie hadn't have gotten out of bed to see me, she would probably be dead right now. If it hadn't been for Vulpix, the woman would have killed her.

"Vul?" the little fox pokemon moaned, groggily looking up at me. I smiled and petted her.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I had recognized the man I killed. He was an agent. One who worked for Giovanni. My brother had made good on his threat, only I wasn't the target. Jessie was. He knew she was mine and he knew that if anything happened to her, I would be devastated.

* * *

"Wow," Jessie gasped, trying and searching her brain for any recollection of that night. Surely there must be something. Or had she repressed it away? Didn't kids do that when bad shit happened to them?

"He really tried to kill m…Jessie?" Jessie asked, hastily covering up her near blunder. Jack caught it anyways, hearing her stumble over her words, something he knew was uncharacteristic for his loud companion.

"He did," Jack confirmed, "He did send them."

"Shit," Jessie breathed, wondering how it was possible that he not only tried to kill her, but she had no memory of it.

"Yeah," Jack said, frowning slightly.

* * *

Then I heard a noise. I was on full alert, the gun cocked and my ears perked to the slightest sound.

"What the hell?" a familiar female questioned. Catherine.

"Where's Jessie? Jack? Jack! Jessie!" Miya's panicked voice rang through the apartment. Her frantic cries woke Jessie.

"Mommy!" she cried, running for the door. I got to my feet and took away the chair and unlocked the door. Miya was there when it opened and Jessie launched herself into Miya's arms.

"Shhh, sweetheart, it's alright," Miya crooned, looking over Jessie's shoulder at me, "What happened?"

"She got up to sit with me and we heard a crash," I explained quickly, barely noticing as Catherine and Daphne came into view, "Arcanine…he…he killed one and then they…they shot him and," my voice broke, especially when Miya's pokeball burst open and her ninetails rushed through the apartment, looking for her mate. She howled when she found him, "I killed two," I managed to get out after choking back tears, "One got away."

"We need to get you back to the base," Daphne said, "You'll be safe there and the medics will patch you up."

"No," Catherine shook her head, causing both of her partners to look at her. She was standing over the body of the man I killed, "He was a member of Team Rocket."

"What?" Daphne snarled, moving over to look at the body.

"He's new. I talked to him in the locker room," Catherine explained

"What?" Miya gasped, "Why? Why would they-"

"We have to get out of here," I echoed Daphne, "Not to headquarters. Not to the daycare. Someplace anonymous. A hotel."

"Let's go," Miya said, but then she looked down the hall, to where Ninetails' howls could still be heard.

"I'll get her," I promised. I stumbled down the hall as tears stung my eyes, both from my arm and the loss of my friend. Ninetails lay beside Arcanine, licking him and howling when he didn't wake. I sank to my knees beside her.

"He saved our lives," I whispered, "I don't want to leave him either, but we have to. He'd want you to keep your baby safe."

The fox pokemon whined.

"We'll come back for him," I promised, leaning over my pokemon's dead body and burying my head in his fur to hide the tears as I sobbed, "I'll come back for you. I promise. I'll come back."

Then, feeling like the world's worst person on the planet, I got to my feet and led Ninetails away, leaving my loyal friend all alone.

I was silent on our way to a hotel on the other side of town. I was silent as I watched Miya tuck Jessie into one of the beds and as Ninetails and little Vulpix curled up beside her. I was silent as Catherine, the only one of the three women who was medically trained, removed the bullet from my arm and stitched up the wound. I felt numb to the world.

It was only after Jessie fell asleep did Miya leave her to come to me. She leaned on my good arm while Catherine bandaged my bad one.

"I don't understand," Daphne said, "Why would Team Rocket agents want to kill you?" she asked me.

"They weren't after me," I whispered. Miya looked up at me in shock.

"Jessie?" she asked, horrified.

"They came in through her room. That woman was going to kill her," I repeated.

"Why?" Miya asked, "Why on earth would they be after a little girl?"

"Surely Madam Boss wouldn't want to hurt Jessie," Catherine shook her head. Miya looked uneasy.

"Unless she doesn't want us to be a part of her family," she whispered. I shook my head.

"No. It wasn't her," I said, "They were rogue."

"How can you tell?" Daphne asked, leaning against the wall.

"They weren't in uniform, and if they were Mother's, they wouldn't have dared shot me," I explained, "They were rogue…or they were working for someone else."

"Who?" Miya questioned, "Who would want to hurt Jessie?"

"I don't know," I lied, "but whoever it is, I'm going to kill 'em."

And that was what I truly felt. My brother had tried to kill my daughter and had killed my pokemon. He was the enemy now.

"Before you go and do that," Catherine said slowly as she finished the bandage, "You need to get Jessie somewhere safe. If they tried to get at her once, they will try again."

The thought made me sick to my stomach.

"You're right," Miya agreed, "but we'll figure that out in the morning. I'm exhausted."

"Do you want us to stay?" Catherine asked kindly.

"No. Go home and get some sleep. Thanks, girls," Miya dismissed. Daphne and Catherine bade us goodbye and left. Miya sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her warm breath against my neck.

"Why the hell is this happening to us?" she wondered. I could keep it in no longer.

"It's Giovanni," I admitted, "He's the one who sent them. He's the one."

Miya froze and pulled away to look at my face, "Giovanni?" she questioned, "Why would he-"

"Jade said he and Joseph were conspiring against me. He doesn't want me to inherit anything…he thinks mother is going to pick us and he wants it all," I said quickly, and I didn't know why, but my voice suddenly shook, "He knows what I did. He knows what I did with Silver, Miya. I don't know what to do and-"

She pulled me to her, so that my head rested on her chest. I could feel her heart beating. I managed a shaky breath as I felt her kiss the top of my head.

"You're alright," she whispered, "Calm down, Honey. You've been through a lot tonight."

"He killed…he…arcanine…and we nearly lost her…" I choked out, unable to hold back the sob that escaped.

"Shhh. It's okay, Jack. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Just lay down. I'll be right back." I did what she said, laying down on the hotel bed across from Jessie. Miya returned with a glass of water and two small pills.

"What are those?" I asked thickly.

"Sleeping pills," she told me, "You need some rest."

"Miya, no, what if they come back and-"

"Take them. We'll be fine," she assured me, "Trust me, Jack."

I did, so I took the pills and had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"She sounds so perfect," Jessie whispered, wishing more than anything that Miya had been around when she had been growing up, "What happened?"

"I woke up," Jack said simply, earning himself a less than impressed look from Jessie.

* * *

At around eight in the morning, Jessie decided that I had slept enough and catapulted onto me, unaware that my arm was hurt.

"Jessica Musashi Lillis!" Miya scolded as I winced, "Uncle's hurt right now. You can't be jumping on him."

Jessie kissed my forehead sweetly, "Sorry, Uncle."

She was instantly forgiven.

"How are you feeling?" Miya asked, sitting beside me and our daughter.

"Hazy," I said, "and like my arm is on fire."

"I'll change your bandages in a little bit. Let's just relax for now," Miya replied, kissing me. Jessie looked at us curiously. We didn't usually kiss in front of her. We spent the morning laying in bed and watching cartoons with Jessie. Around eleven, I followed Miya into the washroom so she could change the bandage on my arm.

"So what are our options?" Miya asked, "We go to HQ and rat out your brother? We lie low and wait for the next attack? What?"

"I don't know what Mother would do to her own son," I admitted, "Or if she would even believe me, but we should try."

"I agree," she replied, "What do we do with Jessie?"

"We'll take her to headquarters with us. It's the weekend, so Amy should be in with Butch. She can look after her while we take care of business," I planned.

"Okay," Miya nodded, "That will work for now."

It was Jessie's fifth trip to the secret headquarters at my mother's estate. She thought the halls were great. She could run to her heart's content and not worry about breaking anything. We got to Amy's rooms and knocked on the door. She opened it looking flustered.

"Miya, Jack, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Sorry for the short notice, but would you mind watching Jessie for an hour?" Miya asked.

"Uh, sure," Amy shrugged, "I'm sure Butch would love it."

Butch, hearing his name, came to the door and grinned shyly when he saw us, "Hi, Mr. Jack. Hi, Miss Miya."

"Heya, Kiddo. What are you and your mom up to today?" I asked, ruffling his green hair.

"Just playin'," Butch shrugged, "Mommy's playing with Uncle Teddy."

Amy turned beat red, "Uh, Butch why don't you take Jessie and play?"

"Okay, Mommy," Butch agreed, "C'mon Jessie."

"Be good, Munchkin," Miya called as Jessie followed her friend. There was a mischievous smirk on her face as she looked at Amy.

"It's not like that-"

"Hi, Uncle Motorcycle!" Jessie chirped from inside the apartment, "How come you have lipstick on your face?"

Amy now resembled a tomato, but she just couldn't fight the smile creeping onto her face. It was the happiest I had seen her in a long time.

"Do you remember that?" Miya asked, linking her hand with mine as we walked together, "The sneaking around and not being able to get enough of each other?"

"I'll never forget," I assured her, "I still can't get enough of you. I love you."

"I love you too," she said back, kissing my cheek. When she pulled away, I saw her cast a troubled look at my mother's office door. I took her in my arms.

"Don't worry," I said, "No matter what happens, you and Jessie are my family and after last night, I'm ready to do anything for you both. I'm not going to lose you and we are not going to lose our daughter," I promised.

* * *

"But that didn't happen, did it?" Jessie asked softly. Jack sighed.

"I'm going go grab some more firewood," he said, hiding his face as he shrugged on his coat. As he shut the door, Jessie felt a wave of anger course through her. Anger at Giovanni, who had ordered to have her killed as a child. Anger at Madam Boss, who had created and cultivated the entire rivalry. Anger at her father, who had broken that promise.

He had lost both her and her mother. Somehow, they had been separated and while he had been holed up in the Andes, Jessie had been struggling to survive. She lived on snow for two years, until Social Services stepped in and removed her from her frail, but loving foster mother, Miki. Then she had bounced through the system. She was not a baby, so no parents wanted to adopt her. Instead, she got foster parents. Some were good. Some were horrid. She had broken an arm and nearly died of pneumonia twice. When she was finally old enough to run away, she had been broke. She only got into Pokemon Tech on a pity scholarship. Then she flunked that and joined a bike gang with James. Then she realized she wanted better and abandoned her best friend. After that, her every endeavor failed until she was forced to Team Rocket…where her life was touched by Giovanni and was worse for it.

Jessie shuddered and remembered when the Rocket Boss asked her how far she would go for Team Rocket. She remembered what happened afterwards and then sitting under a showerhead, scrubbing her skin raw.

She should have never had to go through that. Her father should have protected her, but he didn't. He wasn't there. He lost her.

And not far into the future, she was going to hear just how he lost her. She had done the math. Twenty-two years ago, on December 18, 1987, Jack had suffered the event that led him to the Andes. On that date, Jessie would have been four-years-old. In the last part of Jack's story, he had said that they had been attacked by Giovanni's men one week before her fourth birthday.

The end was coming, and she almost didn't want to hear it.

Almost.

**TBC**

**AN: So Jessie's going to be a ray of sunshine. I feel sorry for Jack. He's going to bear the brunt of it and he has no idea what's going on. Have something special planned for Chapter 40, but as for chapter 39:**

**Jessie, James and co. make their way home...and along the way, meet up with a couple red-headed cousins of Jessie's...**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
-Everything I have to Give by Stereo Fallout. Beautiful song. Can't get enough.  
-Watch Over You - Alter Bridge.  
-Permanent - David Cook. I can't get over the emotion in the song.**


End file.
